Percy Jackson:Chaos Successor
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Percy Jackson had it all friends,family,a perfect girlfriend 6 months after the 2nd Giant War Percy Jackson finally hopes for peace but when a son of Zeus comes to camp Percy loses everything but when a mysterious powerful being offers him a offer that no one can turn down what would happen when he accepts the offer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys xxxblackwolfxxx here this is my first story I got some ideas from Protogenoi Army: A Whole New Life from j o ytothewild. feel free to review I hope you enjoy the story I might make a sequel, but I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

Finally, Camp Half-Blood my home for the past 7 years I've been gone for the past year to gain Lady Athena's permission to marry Annabeth Chase her daughter, Annabeth has blonde princess curls, a athletic body, and stormy gray eyes that analyze your every move and when glare at you make you want to run to Hades. When I reach the the pine hill I see Peleus guarding the Golden Fleece I pet Peleus on the head and enter camp. As I walk to the Big House I ignore all the glares and rude remarks that I get from my fellow friends and campers, you may be wondering why I, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon two-time Savior of Olympus is being treated like dirt well I'll tell you it all started around 18 months ago when a son of Zeus came to camp...

 _Flashback_

 _I was on guard duty by Thalia's pine tree when I heard a loud roar I looked down the hill to see a old friend, the Minotaur chasing a boy around the age 18 has blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and has muscle but not as much as Jason or me. I ran down the hill to see the boy trying to fight the Minotaur with a stick, so I yelled to get his attention "hey beefhead, how was Tartarus?" I got the reaction I wanted he roared in outrage and charge at me I waited until the last minute then side-stepped and jabbed Riptide into the Minotaur's stomach as he dissolved into dust I turned around to see the new kid launching himself at me wrestling Riptide from my grasp, "hey what are you doing kid get off me!" he took Riptide from me and pushed me down just as the campers came up the hill he turned to the crowd and boasted "I just slayed the Minotaur and a bunch of monsters while this kid just sat there and watched" the younger campers looked at me in hatred while the older campers who were with me during the 2nd Titan and 2nd Giant War just looked at him displeased. And this was the beginning of when my life went south in a heartbeat..._

 _The next day in the dining pavilion the new kid walked up to me and said "aren't you going to thank me?" he demanded. "Excuse me?" I asked then all of a sudden a lighting bolt appeared over his head 'great another son of Zues and his ego is only going to get worse' I thought sarcastically Chiron then stood up "all hail ..." he trailed off "Zane Skye" he said with a cocky attitude "all hail Zane Skye son of Zeus!" all the campers bowed except for me he looked around then saw me not bowing "hey you bow down before your superior!" I just looked at him blankly then walked off... while Zane was at camp he kept challenging me to a duel and every time I beat him he kept saying I was cheating and his followers sorry I mean the younger campers started yelling at me 'saying I was trying to be a bully', or 'I'm just trying to show off' I just walked off to the beach to calm down. Zane was always boasting about how great he was and how weak I was when he found out I was the two-time Hero of Olympus and the bane of the titans and giants themselves he tried even harder to break me. I didn't really care about fame or power he then realized this and he targeted my friends first he destroyed Katie Gardner's garden, broke Will's bow, told Chiron about a big prank that the Stoll brothers were planning for a month, broke Jason's glasses, stole Piper's dagger Katoptris, one by one I lost all my friends even Thalia because I apparently said that she should have remained a tree and that she was a coward for not taking on the Great Prophecy and Nico because I apparently said that Bianca was a useless daughter of Hades and she belongs in the Underworld my only friends are Clarisse,Chris,Lucy, a innocent 12 year old daughter of Aphrodite and surprisingly Drew Tanaka when I asked her why she stood up for me she merely said "I know what its like to be betrayed by ones you loved and I can tell who is a liar and who isn't"._

 _Flashback_

 _Ends_

As I head to the Big House I ran into little Lucy "hey Lucy where you headed" I asked but then I saw her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks "what's wrong Lucy?" I asked worriedly. She sniffled and then said "P-Percy A-Annabeth is c-cheating on you with Zane I asked her why she said 'because he hasn't been at camp for a year and he hasn't even iris-messaged me' I told her if you found out that it isn't going to be good for you or Zane but she didn't believe me." She said while drying her eyes out. "Lucy are you lying or is this the truth? I asked while feeling sick to my stomach "I swear on the River Styx that everything I said to Percy Jackson is true" thunder boomed in the background sealing the oath. When the thunder boomed sealing the oath I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces only to be replaced by pure rage and anger anger for Annabeth cheating on me the campers forgetting me and accusing me of stealing their things "Lacy where are they?" I growled out.

"They are at the beach where you and Annabeth are always at?" she said while looking at me warily "Percy what are you going to do" "I'm going to confront them myself" I said while walking to the beach raw fury coursing through my veins.

Linebreak

When I got to the beach I headed to the spot where we always go to and of course there they were Zane and Annabeth making out on the beach blanket that we always lay on they broke apart only for me to hear Zane say "when are you going to break up with that loser Annabeth?" Zane asked. She replied back saying "I'll break up with him as soon as he comes back. I decided to make myself known "oh don't worry Annabeth you won't have to I heard everything" they both spun around for me to see Annabeth with a look of shock on her face and Zane with a smug smirk on his face. "P-Percy w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here? "I only came to see you and ask you a important question but instead I found my girlfriend locking lips with that useless excuse of being a demigod?" I snarled at her Annabeth turned red in anger "well where were you for a year huh? Probably cheating on me with some mortal?" "Wow Annabeth you think so low of me I was put to sleep for eight months by Hera and I lost my memory yet I still remained faithful to you no I was doing the 12 Labors of Hercules to get your mothers permission to marry you and I didn't iris-message you because if I did then I wouldn't be able to marry you plus I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I guess that FALLING INTO TARTARUS FOR YOU WASN'T ENOUGH! "What are you going to do now Jackson I took your friends, your leadership here at camp, heck even took your girl-" that was as far as he got before I rammed my fist into his face knocking him back into the sand I continued to ram my fist into his face unleashing all my rage, fury and pain into my punches. As I continued to pulverize Zane I failed to notice that the waves were going from 10-20 feet in the air, lighting was crackling in the sky, the earth was struck with a terrifying earthquake, and a hurricane was starting to surround me. I finally got off of Zane to look down at Zane to see that it didn't even look like Zane anymore all of a sudden all the pain, heartbreak, and the betrayal finally kicked in I turned around to walk away from the destruction that I caused as I turned around I heard Annabeth calling me back begging me to forgive her give her another chance. "Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean it please just give me another chance." "Annabeth,do you know that when I bathed in the River Styx who kept me anchored to the mortal world?" She didn't answer "it was you." She froze and looked at me in shock "w-what?" "It was you who pulled me out of the River Styx! Do you know what my fatal flaw is Annabeth?" I spat out the name like it was venom on my tongue. "Personal Loyalty why" she said. "It's fatal because when someone betrays me it hurts me, not physically but emotionally it kills me from the inside and when you betray my trust it takes a lot to get it back. You were right about one thing Annabeth 'children of Athena and Poseidon don't get along." I took out the ring that I was going to propose to her with, the band was made of intertwined gold and silver, and there was a grey, owl shaped diamond on top. The owls eyes were perfect pearls and there was a blue topaz trident on the owl's chest. Inside the ring 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl together forever' was engraved in beautiful cursive Annabeth saw the ring and gasped. I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth saw what I was going to do "Percy don-" too late I already tossed the ring up into the air and sliced across cutting the ring in half "hope you have a wonderful life with _Zane_ Annabeth." With that I walked back to my cabin opened the door and slammed it and walked back to my bed and finally I let the tears start falling.

 **In Olympus Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

The Olympians were discussing how to award the Seven Heroes of the 2nd Great Prophecy and the cabin leaders from both the 2nd Titan and Giant War Juno the roman form of Hera said "why don't we offer them all the chance of godhood?" Zeus being paranoid said "no how about we offer them partial immorality like the hunters of Artemis for the cabin leaders and godhood for the Seven Heroes of the prophecy of seven?" Everybody looked at him in shock "what" he said. Poseidon said "You said something smart and aren't being paranoid towards my son or Hades/Pluto." Zeus said "well what can I say your son saved Olympus twice so of course I show respect. Hermes go get the demigods" Zeus ordered Hermes was just about to go get the demigods until the Olympians felt a massive aura from the middle of the throne room as a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room and a man stepped out with a suit on but his suit looked like it has stars and galaxies on it and his eyes looked like a supernova Zeus ordered "who are you" raising his master bolt ready to strike down this intruder. Before he could do something Athena stopped him "wait father don't! Zeus look confused "why not" "because that is Chaos Creator of the universe." Everybody looked shock and went to bow down before the most powerful being in existence Chaos chuckled "rise Olympians" the Olympians rose "Lord Chaos what can we do for you" Asked Zeus "I am here to talk about Percy Jackson and I have a purpose for him if he accepts." Chaos answered.

 **Lucy POV**

When Percy walked off towards the beach I immediately ran to find Clarisse,Chris,and Drew I found Clarisse and Chris in the arena sparring I ran up to them and explained to them what happened Chris and Clarisse started turning pale by the time I finished Chris and Clarisse were white as a ghost."We need to find him now before he destroys the camp" Chris exclaimed. By the time Chris finished his sentence a terrible earthquake happened, lighting started to crackling in the sky, and the waves started to reach up to 10-20 feet in the air as we looked closer at the beach we saw a massive hurricane starting to form before everything just stopped all of a sudden. As we surveyed the camp we saw how much damage Percy caused most of the cabins collapsed except the Hermes cabin, Ares Cabin, and the Aphrodite Cabin. There was a massive crack from the beach all the to the top of the hill,trees were torn from their roots and tossed around into the cabins and arena. We saw Percy running to his cabin and we tried to chase after him but when we tried the earth itself sunk around his cabin so no one could get to his cabin. Later on we saw Annabeth her cheeks were tear-stained and had red puffy and also we saw the Apollo campers tending to...'wait a minute who is that? Is that... _Zane!_ Looks like Zane got his butt handed to him like I told him. I hope Percy gets better from his heartbreak.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

The Olympians were immediately wary, wondering why the Creator of the Universe wants with the two-time Savior of Olympus."What do you want with my son Lord Chaos?" Poseidon asked defensively "Have you kept track of the children who enter Camp Half-Blood?" Chaos asked. "Yes of course we have Lord Chaos why do you ask?" Lord Zeus asked "I hope you know of your son Zane Skye correct?" Chaos questioned Hera whirled on Zeus "you cheated on me again?" "Anyway Zeus I hoped you know what your fatal flaw is Zeus " "yes of course I do Lord Chaos why do you ask" "Well your son heard of Percy's accomplishments and his power so he decided he would take Percy's position as camp leader and make Percy's friends turn against him by stealing their things and blaming it all on Percy. One by one all his friends left him except for Lucy and Drew daughters of Aphrodite, a son of Hermes, Chris Rodriguez, and a daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue. How do we know that you aren't lying just to get Percy to just join whatever offer you have? Poseidon asked warily "I shall show you what had happened the last 18 months your son was at the camp."

Chaos then proceeded to show them everything that happened when Zane Skye came to camp.

 **Zeus POV**

I know that all my children have problems with their flaws but what Zane did was purely terrible I displeased Perseus when I first heard about him and I did until the end of the Titan War I started to respect him during the Giant War and now I care for him like one of my one children and I'm pretty sure most of the other Olympians see him as a son or brother for what he did for us and our children I could tell most of the other Olympians were going to destroy Zane on the spot even though I am mad at Zane for what he did I still will protect my children no matter who they are or how they act.

 **Athena POV** I am the Goddess of Wisdom and what my daughter did wasn't wise. Even though I despised Poseidon and his spawn I have a exception on Perseus for he fell into Tartarus and fought Tartarus himself to protect my daughter plus denying godhood for my daughter and defeating Gaea to keep my daughter save I feel embarrassed to call Annabeth Chase my daughter.

 **Poseidon POV**

When the iris-message ended we all sat there in shocked silence then all of a sudden chaos ensued literally everybody was demanding that the son of Zeus be punished for breaking the Hero of Olympus, everybody continued yelling until Chaos finally had enough and yelled "Silence!" we all quieted down in respect and fear of angering the Creator of the Universe. "Now I would like to tell you about the offer I could give to Perseus Jackson if he were to accept my offer." "What is the offer you will give him My Lord" I asked "You see you all thought of the Primordials to have faded long ago but the real answer is that I took them in and saved them from fading we created a army to help keep peace all over the universe while we are bound by the Ancient Laws." Chaos answered "wait a minute you said all of the primordials does that include Gaea and Tartarus? I asked warily "unfortunately yes it does but I have punished them for what they did and all the pain and suffering they caused you.

"Before you jump to conclusion about Gaea and Tartarus just like how you gods have a Greek and Roman aspects we Primordials have a good/bad side whenever the good side of a primordial is awake the bad side is in the Void being tortured vice versa."

"So when we fought Gaea we fought her bad personality? I asked curiously "yes that is exactly what I mean Poseidon plus Perseus is very famous in the City of the Primordials." "what do you mean Perseus is famous Lord Chaos" Zeus asked.

"Perseus is considered a legend with all his feats and his power but some people think that he is a myth because they think that no mere demigod will be able to bring down a Primordial and trek Tartarus and come out sane." Chaos answered "Lord Chaos what would happen is Perseus is to join your army" "he would become my successor and become the monarch of the City of the Primordials or Protogenoi and he would also be the commander of the Protogenoi army and he would get all my powers." Chaos said shocking us all.

"What's a monarch" Apollo asked confused causing all of us to face palm.

"A monarch is a king or a emperor" Athena told Apollo.

"Would he become immortal Lord Chaos" I asked "yes he will become immortal at the age of 20, all of the Protogenoi have successors none of the successors have made it to the age of 20 for the successors always go on the most deadly missions plus Perseus is my first successor in millennia for I have always have been looking for the soldier who had a pure heart and is loyal to no end and Perseus fits the description ever and who better to lead the Army of the Protogenoi than the Hero of Olympus himself."

"Well if Perseus accepts is his choice or not Lord Chaos" I asked honestly "of course Poseidon,Hermes go get Perseus Jackson" Lord Chaos asked.

"Of course Lord Chaos" and with that Hermes flashed away to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

As I lay there on my bed I let my thoughts wander, 'where did I go wrong with Annabeth why could I remain faithful to her but she couldn't' stay faithful to me?' I thought miserably. I decided to make my choice after lunch I'm going to leave this camp no one wants to me here save for a few who could actually see through Zane's web of lies.

Linebreak

Twenty minutes later the conch horn sounded twice signaling lunch time I looked in the mirror and saw how terrible I looked, my hair looked like a rat's nest, I have black rings under my eyes meaning my lack of sleep I am a lot skinnier than I should be but its my eyes that used to shine with mirth and happiness looked dull and broken just like how I am now, a broken hero that they tossed aside when a new hero comes along looks like my mom was wrong heroes never get a happy ending no matter what they do.

As I head out of my cabin I am shoved roughly to the ground I spun around ready to activate Riptide until I saw who it was Zane and his little posse. "You should just leave you know nobody wants you here your friends left you, I took your title as leader of Camp Half-Blood, heck even your girlfriend wants you gone." He sneered at me while walking towards me until we were face to face well more like face to chest so I had to look down at him."You know what did I ever do to you I never wanted power or fame I just wanted friends and family but you took that to what else do you want from me" I snarled back at him he turned red in anger "I want you gone all I hear is 'Percy Jackson this' and 'Percy Jackson that' I'm sick and tired of hearing it I'm probably a way better hero than you are" he yelled at me. "Whatever" I said as I turned away I was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into the Hermes cabin by a group of Ares and Hephaestus campers I could fight them back but I don't want to harm them. Zane walked up to me with a bronze dagger in his hands _Annabeth's dagger_ when he got to me he slowly dragged the dagger across my chest as he did I grit my teeth to keep from screaming I refuse to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. "Your weak you know that,they call you a savior but you can't even save your own friends? What kind of friend are you especially when you let Bianca die." That was the final straw I gave him my best wolf glare and to my pleasure he flinched 'good' I thought. "I think I should leave you with a little _parting gift"_ he took my arm and carved the words MURDERER deep into my skin to the point where it would leave a deadly scar, I looked at the scar in horror. "Now people will know what you really are" with that Zane and his lackeys threw me on the ground and headed to the dining pavilion I groaned as I got up I dug into my pocket looking for the extra ambrosia that I keep in my pocket at all times I took it out and sighed in relief when my wounds healed.

Linebreak

When I entered the dining pavilion everyone stopped talking to look at me as I walked to my table I ignore all the hurtful remarks and glares I received from my so-called friends such as 'good he deserved what he got',I'm glad that Zane showed him his place' 'It's all his fault that most of our senior cabin leaders are dead because he's here' I winced internally that one really hurt me 'is it really my fault that most of our senior cabin leaders are dead?' I thought miserably

I sacrificed some of my food to the gods and prayed to my dad 'dad please help me I need your guidance please show me some sign' suddenly the fire rose to 15 feet in the air and had a sea green color and a strong ocean smell overcame the dining pavilion as I went back to my table I caught Drew,Lucy,Clarisse, and Chris looking at me worriedly I smiled reassuringly at them and they smiled back then continued eating their lunch.

When I got to my table I started eating when suddenly I felt like I was being watched I looked around the dining pavilion until I looked to the edge of the forest I saw about 16 or 17 people looking directly at me I could feel their power rolling off of them in waves I could feel it from all the way from here I looked around to see if any of the campers felt the massive aura power coming from the group of people at the edge of the forests. Nobody seemed to notice the group of people except for me when I looked back at them I could see them better there was a man and woman holding hands who look like they represent the night and darkness then another couple who look like they represent the light and darkness as I scanned the group of mysterious immortals I saw one immortal who caused my blood to boil, the same being who caused so much death and trouble a year after the 2nd Titan War.

The mysterious being is the one and only _Gaea Primordial of Earth_ but she looked different then how she did when I fought her she she wore a forest green dress with her brown hair flowing down to her waist and her eyes instead of them being a dirty brown eyes they were a forest green that match her dress. She has a small smile on her face but I also noticed another expression on her face...was that...she looked _guilty._ Why would she look guilty she tried to take over the world and have her half-snake abominations take over the world kill the demigods and gods enslave the mortals. I closed my eyes and shook my head to see if I'm seeing things. When I opened my eyes again I saw Gaea and the other mysterious immortals were gone 'so it was just my imagination' _what was Gaea doing here with a group of powerful immortals they look like they representing their domains...then all of a sudden I had a terrifying thought...what if those other powerful beings were her brothers and sisters the Primordials?_ Then suddenly a smooth delicate voice spoke in my head _"yes Perseus Jackson we are Gaea's brother and sisters the Primordials" "you aren't going to kill me for killing your sister are you" I thought frantically "of course not Perseus you freed our sister from her evil self." "Evil self?" I asked curiously "yes since us Primordials are the first beings in existence we have no Greek/Roman aspects but a good/bad side whenever the good side of a Primordial is awake the bad side is trapped in the Void being tortured vice versa" "so did we fight the bad side of Gaea?" "yes Perseus Jackson when you fell into Tartarus you faced the evil side of Tartarus and the bad side of me. "Wait you said I freed you from your own bad side but I didn't run into whoever you are..._ I trailed off I did face another Primordial we had too cross her Mansion to get to the Doors of Death to reach the mortal world." _Your Nyx Primordial of Night aren't you?" "Yes I am Perseus Jackson you brought our sister and me back to our father Chaos and made our family whole again so I thank you." "No need to thank me Lady Nyx I'm glad that your family is back together again." You are as modest as the stories go Perseus Jackson Gaea said you were real and on earth so we decided to come see for ourselves and it is true so yet again I thank you Perseus." "No problem Lady Nyx but I would prefer if you call me Percy." "Of course Percy you will have a visitor soon coming and you will make a choice that will benefit you and others." "Wait what do you mean Lady Nyx!" "Goodbye Percy Jackson I hope to see you soon."_

 _Just then a bright flash appeared signaling a god appear so we all averted our eyes and before us stood Lord Hermes God of Messengers._

 **Hermes POV**

As I flashed to camp Half-Blood I can't believe that my sons Connor and Travis would break their friendship with Percy, I love Percy like a son for many reasons he tried everything he could to convince Luke to join our side and in the end Luke did make the right choice to sacrifice himself in the final battle against Kronos. When I flashed into camp I appeared in the dining pavilion I looked around for Percy ignoring everyone as they bowed, when I saw Percy I winced internally, he looked terrible!

His usual raven black hair was now looking like a dusty brown, he looked a lot skinnier than he should be, he has rings underneath his eyes signaling that he hasn't had much sleep but the worse part about him was his eyes. His usually bright sea green eyes that are filled with mirth and happiness are now dull and cold looking nothing like they usually do, this not the Percy Jackson two-time savior of Olympus that I knew, the boy who would lay down his life for his friends and family with a second thought,the boy who brought down Mother Earth to her knees singlehandedly,the boy who survived Tartarus and came back sane no this is a shell of the strong,loyal hero that everyone once is someone who the campers my children included created,a shell of the greatest hero the world has ever known.

"Percy I have a message from Lord Zeus he wishes to speak with you" I said to Percy "of course Lord Hermes" Percy stood up and walked to over to he came to me I heard the campers saying 'good riddance','finally maybe Zeus will vaporize him on the dot', 'Zeus can finally save us the trouble' while I heard these rude remarks I was trying very hard not to show my true form and vaporize all the pathetic campers on the dot. As Percy reached me I heard Conner say "hey dad" I just turned on him and gave him a glare that would make even Ares flinch. "Grab my hand Percy and we shall flash to Olympus" Percy grabbed my hand and closed his eyes as we flashed to Olympus.

 **Percy POV**

As we entered the throne room doors to Olympus I saw the 12 Olympians plus Hades and Hestia plus another man who stood in the middle of the throne room with a aura of power making all of the Olympians combined look like ants."Ahh Perseus Jackson finally we meet in person I have always wanted to meet you but alas I have been very busy" the mysterious being said."You may be wondering who I am don't you" the man asked as if reading my mind "well I am Chaos Creator of the Universe father to the Primordials" the mysterious man now known as Chaos said I immediately went into a bow "no no you do not bow to me Perseus Jackson it is I who should be bowing to you for saving my favorite planet from total destruction twice" Chaos said going into a bow shocking me and the Olympians as he rose my father Poseidon spoke up "Percy Lord Chaos has an offer for if you were to accept ahh-well I'll just let Lord Chaos tell you." Chaos took that as the time to speak up "Perseus me and the Primordials are forming a army to fight across the universe and I would like for you to join" "what would happen if I were join" I asked "you would become my successor gaining all of my powers creation,the void,space,and gravity and becoming the monarch of the City of the Primordials." "What's a successor and monarch" I questioned. "You success in my powers more than anyone else who I bless but you are the only person who I have blessed ever since the army was created,a monarch is a king or a emperor." "So if I join you I become a king of a city,a commander of a army,plus I would have all of your powers?" "Yes" I looked at all of the Olympians to see them smiling at me encouraging me to take the offer so I took it "I accept your gracious offer Lord Chaos" Chaos smiled "wait Perseus" said a voice I turned around to see Zeus looking at me before you leave this life to start a new one we would like to offer you one wish and we also have something to give to you." Zeus said shocking me "Well for my wish I would like for you to free all of the peaceful Titans like Calypso, Rhea, and Leto plus I would like for Hades and Hestia to join the Council that is my wish." Zeus nodded and snapped his fingers and two thrones appeared one between Zeus and Poseidon with engravings of death and the Underworld while the other one is between Hera and Demeter that is a simple wooden throne with fire but the fire is warm and gave me a small smile and headed to his throne while Hestia launched at me with tears of joy running down her face "thank you Perseus this means so much to me." I just nodded and sent a small smile towards her while she sat on her throne happily. Then all of the peaceful Titans were freed appeared before me Calypso launched herself at me with tears running down her face she said "thank you so much Percy" I just nodded and said "your free Calypso life your life." She nodded at stood to the side while Chaos made a portal appear while I got ready to step in Zeus stopped me once again "Perseus this gift is from all of us so we hope you enjoy it" they all stood from their thrones and a beam from all 14 of their hands and hit me square in the chest and I felt excruciating pain till it all disappeared and I felt a lot more powerful than I should have "this is our gift to you Perseus what you feel is the Blessing of Olympus you now have all of our abilities we wish you the best of the best Percy Jackson and hope you finally find peace and happiness with Lord Chaos." With that I stepped into the portal into a new life,a new future,and new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far please feel free to review!**

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

When Perseus left the throne room with Lord Chaos all fourteen Olympians just sat there in their thrones lost in their own thoughts, some disgraced with what their children did to their hero/best friend, some were wondering if Perseus will survive his time as Lord Chaos Successor?All of the Olympians thoughts were interrupted by Poseidon "brother we must tell Sally about what happened so she doesn't think that Hera stole her again." "Of course Poseidon you may leave council dismissed until further notice" with that all of the Olympians flashed out,some to their palaces,some to the mortal world *cough* Apollo and Hermes *cough*.

 **Poseidon POV**

As I flashed to Sally's apartment I was kind of worried about how she will react now your probably wondering why me,one of the big three is worried about a mere may be a mortal but she is a very scary mortal I know from experience when I first met her... As I approached Sally's door I was hesitant to knock but I did anyway a few moments later I heard a shuffling sound from the other side then the door was flung open and I was greeted by Paul Blofis. When Paul saw me he knew exactly who I was and went to bow "no need to bow Paul being the father of Percy when I wasn't you don't need to bow to me" saying the name Percy brought pain to my heart 'those blasted campers,stupid Athena spawn,I was broke out of my thoughts when Paul asked "Lord Poseidon are you ok you had a angry expression on your face?" "Yes I am fine thank you may I please come in we have much to discuss" "Of course" as Paul opened the door I saw Sally sitting on the couch watching tv "hey Paul who was at-" she stopped as she saw me and froze on the spot "P-Poseidon w-what are y-you doing here?" she asked while turning red in the face."It involves Percy" I said wincing internally as I said his name again, Sally immediately went into mother mode "where is he?" "Is he okay?" "Yes Sally o-your son is safe" I had to refrain myself from saying _our_ son "may we sit down so I can explain everything?" "Yes of course Poseidon, Paul can you make us some lemonade please?" "Of course Sally." when we sat down across from each other the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, minutes later Paul came in the living room and put the lemonade on the table "So what happened to Percy Poseidon?" And then it all came out from Zane's appearance at Camp Half-Blood to Percy leaving with Chaos to become his successor by the time I finished Sally was seething with anger "when I get my hands on those little pathetic campers they better pray to the gods that I do not kill them for what they did to my baby boy." See what I mean she may be a mortal but she is a scary mortal "when will he be back Poseidon?" "I do not know Chaos said that each of the Primordials have a successor and that none of the successors make it to the age of twenty which is when they will receive immortality because they always go on deadly missions and with Percy being Chaos Successor his missions will be even more deadlier than the others but we can only pray to Chaos that Perseus makes it to the age of twenty." we sat there in silence until a thought came to me "Sally how would you and Paul feel if you were made immortal not a full immortal but partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis and since you are a mortal the monsters will just leave you and Paul alone. That way when Percy comes home" "you mean if he comes home?" Paul said. I gave him a small glare "no _when_ he comes home you may have known Percy for two or three years, I may not have been able to be there for him but I have watched him and he always does the impossible such as defeating the Titan Lord Kronos, survived Tartarus, and brought Mother Earth herself down to her knees and _now_ he became the Successor of _Chaos Creator of the Universe._ If anyone could survive till the age of twenty its him I know it." I stated giving him a small glare as if daring him to say Percy couldn't do it but he didn't he just nodded in acceptance.

"Yes" Sally stated confusing both me and Paul "what do you mean 'yes'?" Sally just rolled her eyes at our stupidity "I mean yes I will accept your gift to become partial immortal I want to be there whenever Perseus comes back I don't care how long it takes I will wait for him." Sally stated looking directly at Paul. Her and Paul having one of those conversations with their eyes then Paul spoke up "yes I will also accept your gift to become partial immortal Lord Poseidon."

"Great now we need to head to Olympus to convince Zeus and then we should be good." "Wait what!?" both Paul and Sally exclaimed "close your eyes so you don't evaporate from looking at a god's true form." They both closed their eyes and I put my hands on both of their shoulders and flashed us to Olympus.

 **Zeus POV**

While I was sitting on my throne bored out of my mind a sudden flashed appeared signaling a god is coming when they appeared it was Poseidon and two people who I didn't know of they did not smell like demigods, hmm maybe a legacy of someone? "Brother can you call a council meeting please it is to discuss something important." Poseidon asked I nodded my head and shot a bolt of lighting in the sky signaling a council meeting moments later all of the gods appeared. "What did you call us here for brother" Hestia asked "Poseidon has asked me to call a council meeting so I will let him tell you." I said nodding my head at Poseidon. He took that as a sign and stood from his throne "I have called this meeting to discuss about us giving partial immortality to someone" "yes we are giving partial immortality to the cabin leaders who else do you mean Barnacle Beard" Athena remarked "I don't mean the cabin leaders Athena I meant these two" he gestured with his hand toward the two mysterious people who started to squirm under the gazes of fourteen powerful beings. "Who are they?" questioned Apollo "they are too old to be demigods and they aren't legacies so for once Apollo is correct who are they?" Athena asked. "Yeah what Athena sai-hey what do you mean I'm correct for once." Apollo said to Athena "It means you're stupid and say a lot of dumb things and aren't correct all the time" Athena shot back "well at least I ain't a stuck up, snobby-" "alright you two enough" I said gladly stopping what could be a full out fight and I don't need that, to much happened today... "Anyway these two aren't demigods or legacies they are mortal." We all froze at that "Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis mother and step-father to Perseus Jackson.

 **Poseidon POV**

When I introduced Sally and Paul to the Olympians I knew it was going to be a long day "Poseidon" Zeus asked slowly "Why did you bring two mortals to the Olympian Council?" I answered "Because whenever Percy gets back I want him to have his whole family with him not half I would like for us" I gestured with my hands to the Olympians "to give them partial immortality so that when Percy comes back he will see everyone who stuck with him till the end are still here don't you agree?" Several of the Olympians agreed with me while some were still wary about giving partial immortality to mortals "How about we have a vote on if they get immortality if enough people vote for them not to have immortality we will erase their memories of me mentioning this but if we do vote on them getting immortality we will make them swear on the Styx not to reveal this to anybody mortal,immortal, or demigod deal?" I asked hoping they would at least agree to those terms. "Everybody agree with these terms?" Zeus questioned looking around everybody was nodding their heads "Alright all those in favor of not giving them immortality and erase their memories of this conversation?"Hera,Demeter,Ares, Dionysus,Hephaestus,Athena, voted for them not to have immortality "Those who agree to let Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis have immortality?" "Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Me, Aphrodite, raised our hands while Hestia remained neutral we all looked to Zeus waiting for his answer. Hera and Athena looked smug knowing that Zeus would not allow a couple mortals immortality while me,Hermes,Apollo and the rest who voted for them to receive immortality were getting worried. The silence was tense until Zeus finally answered "My answer is ..."

 **Zeus POV**

Everybody was looking at me waiting for my answer, I was in a conflict between letting them have immortality or not. For a while I was in a personal battle with my self till I finally decided made up my mind.

 **Poseidon POV**

We all waited in tense silence until Zeus spoke up "I made up my mind" he took a deep breath as if he was preparing for something "I vote that we give them immortality." When Zeus agreed to give them immortality I was beyond shocked and I'm pretty sure Athena and Hera were too. "I agree with Poseidon for many reasons on this." "you do?" I questioned "Yes for I did not like Perseus at the time I have grown to respect him and sometimes even look at him as if he were my own son. And I agree to let them have immortality for I feel like I owe Perseus for he saved my daughter Thalia and my son Jason many times." Zeus stated shocking everyone in the throne room to the core. "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis do you accept our offer?" Sally and Paul both nodded their heads "Artemis, Apollo could you make them partial immortal?" both of the twins nodded their head and shrunk down to human size and made them partial immortal "Now that's finished I would like for you two to swear on the Styx not to repeat anything that was said here" they both swore, thunder booming outside sealing the oath they both turned to leave when Sally spoke up "Whenever Percy returns can you tell us?" Zeus nodded his head and watched as the two walked out the throne room doors. Once the doors closed Zeus turned to Hermes "Hermes go get the demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter it is time for them to see the truth of what they did to their hero." Hermes started whining "Do I have too why can't I just send a message to Chrion and tell him to take the demigods to Olympus?" "I know you don't want to but it will be quicker if you do it." "Alright I'll be back shortly and flashed away.

 **Hermes POV**

As I flashed to Camp Half-Blood I failed to keep the scowl off of my face as I appeared in the dining pavilion "I looked for Chiron and found him sitting at the head table I walked over to him and said "Chiron gather up the cabin leaders and the members of the Prophecy of Seven.

 **Chiron POV** _SA_

As I called all of the cabin leaders I looked for Percy in the midst but didn't see him I hope he is okay from all the betrayals that he endured, as I looked around I noticed Annabeth had red eyes and tear stains visible on her cheeks in her hand she was clutching two pieces of a box, no not a box, a _wedding box_ Percy must have ended their relationship when he found out about Annabeth cheating on him with Zane. I sent the campers to Lord Hermes and he flashed them away to Olympus.

 **Annabeth POV**

As Hermes flashed us to Olympus he didn't even warn us he just flashed. When we appeared on Olympus he looked at us and seemed...disappointed? As we opened the throne room doors we noticed that all of the peaceful Titans were all sitting on guest thrones and that Hades and Hestia were on the council and the weird thing was that all of the gods plus the Titans were glaring at us even Hestia was and she is the most peaceful goddess!

We all bowed before the Olympians and looked up at them, as Zeus scanned us I noticed his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion "Hermes go get Chris,Drew,and Lucy" Hermes nodded and disappeared in a flash a few seconds later he appeared with Chris,Drew,and Lucy, when they saw they were in the throne room they bowed to the Olympians but Zeus stopped them "No don't bow to us" Zeus stated confusing me and the campers as they turned around they glared at us apparently they are still mad at us for hurting Percy its not our fault he started taking people's things and trying to blame it on Zane just because he was jealous that he was a son of the Big Three.

Zeus started speaking "Heroes I know we are a little behind on giving out the awards but we shall continue all cabin leaders minus the members of the Prophecy of Seven will be granted partial immortality." everyone was shocked that the gods were being generous because the gods are never this nice no matter what. "Parents of the cabin leaders will you please grant you children partial immortality?" 'Why is Zeus being this nice to everyone?' most of the gods looked reluctant to do so but they did anyway as they headed back to their thrones Zeus attitude changed in a heartbeat his now cold gaze bore into all of the members of the Seven making us feel uncomfortable. Finally he spoke Members of the Prophecy of Seven we offer you the gift of immortality you will become your parent's lieutanent do you accept?" Zeus asked us.

"Yes" we all answered immediately.

I heard Apollo and Hermes scoff and saw Apollo lean over to Artemis's throne and say "Perseus would have done differently don't ya think sis" Apollo questioned,Artemis nodded "Yes Perseus is the only male who puts others ahead of himself that's why I respect him and only him" Apollo nodded and turned back to the ceremony. As all of the Olympians stood up they started chanting in Ancient Greek when they finished they shot a beam out of all of their hands and hit us directly in the chest. The only thing I felt was pure pain till it dulled out and it stopped we all stood up shakily and turned around as the Fates flashed in.

"All hail Jason Grace Minor God of Thunder,Lighting, and Wind. Your Sacred weapon is the Gladius and your Sacred Animal are the Storm Spirits."

"All hail Piper Mclean Minor God of Love, Natural Beauty, and Bravery. Your Sacred weapon is your dagger Katoptris and your Sacred Animal is the Dove."

"All hail Leo Valdez Minor God of the Forge, Fire, and Crafts. Your Sacred weapon is the hammer and your Sacred Animal are Dragons."

All hail Frank Zhang Minor God of Animals, Transformation, and Sacrifice. Your Sacred weapon is the bow and your Sacred Animal are all Animals."

"All hail Hazel Levesque Minor God of Mist, Shadows, and Jewels. Your Sacred weapon is your spatha and your Sacred Animal is Arion."

"All hail Annabeth Chase Minor God of Architecture, Wisdom, and Intelligent Activity. Your Sacred weapon is your dagger and your Sacred Animal is the Owl."

"Your Domains will be Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter you will not be bound by Ancient Laws when you are in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter."

Before they left they turned to the Olympians "It is time for them to know the truth Olympians." With that they flashed out we turned to the gods "What did they mean mom" I asked my mother. The Olympians turned to us with cold gazes "They mean the truth behind what happened at Camp Half-Blood when Zane Skye appeared at camp." We all turned to Zane who had a look of panic and fear on his face "What do you mean?" "We mean Zane lied _Athena Spawn,_ everything that Percy was said to 'have done' was actually Zane because it wasn't Percy who was jealous that Zane was a child of Zeus, it wasn't Percy who stole your things and try to blame it on Zane it was Zane who jealous and stole your things and said those rude remarks and if you don't believe us let us show you." Hermes said "Iris show us everything that happened the moment Zane Skye appeared on Half-Blood Hill to the end where Percy was flashed to Olympus.

"Of course Lord Hermes" An Iris-Message appeared began starting the day Zane Skye came to camp...

 **How was it good?bad? anyway hope you enjoy and i will see ya next time peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope you're enjoying this story feel free to review let me know how the story is anyway hope you enjoy this chapter until next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does I only own the OC's**

 **Third POV**

 _As the iris message began it showed Percy leaning against Thalia's pine tree looking for any monsters or half bloods coming up the hill, all of a sudden a loud roar was heard and Percy looked down the hill to see his ole buddy the Minotaur chasing a boy around the Percy's age maybe a little younger as Percy got the Minotaur's attention the boy ran past Percy and hid behind the pine tree as Percy dispatched the Minotaur he turned around to see the new kid launching himself at Percy wrestling Riptide from Percy's grasp. Just as he ripped Riptide from Percy's grasp the campers appeared on the hill the boy turned around and boasted saying "I slaughtered a Minotaur and a group of monsters while that kid just stood there and watched" most of the newer campers looked at Percy in disgust while the older campers looked at the new kid in disdain._

 _The iris message showed Zane boasting about how he slayed the Minotaur and a group of monsters then as he was claimed by Zeus his ego only got worse. He began challenging Percy to constant sword fights and Percy always beat him, him saying that Percy cheated or he was never good but Percy just ignored it and hope things would get better...but knowing Percy's luck it only got worse. The iris message showed as Percy didn't care about fame or power but his family and friends so he set out to_ break _Percy Jackson by taking his friends. One by one all of them left accusing him of stealing their things or calling them cowards or weaklings when it was actually Zane the new son of Zeus who was jealous of Percy's power and fame._

 _It showed Zane destroying Katie's garden, snapping Will's bow and arrows, destroying Jason's glasses, and many other things then all Percy had was a few true friends and Annabeth but she had been getting more distant every day and it bothered Percy so he set out to find Athena asking for her permission to marry made him do the 12 Labors of Hercules to gain her permission to marry Annabeth. It showed one by one he completed the labors returning to Camp Half-Blood ignoring all the rude remarks and glares from his own friends and fellow iris message showed Percy heading down to the beach to confront Annabeth if she was cheating on him himself, later he found out Lucy was telling the truth and in his rage nearly killed Zane and nearly tore Camp Half-Blood down to the later Percy finally leaves his cabin heading to the dining pavilion only to be cornered by Zane and his group of lackeys, they watched as Percy was slammed and pinned against the wall of the Hermes cabin and watched in horror as Zane carved the word MURDERER deep in his skin then tossing Percy to the ground heading to the dining pavilion it showed Percy entering the dining pavilion, praying to Poseidon for guidance and help, then lastly Lord Hermes appearing and taking Perseus to Olympus then the iris message ended..._

Linebreak

All of the newly immortal campers and godlings were all shocked, guilty for betraying their own friends trust, hate to Zane who had started all this trouble in the first place, pain knowing that if they see Percy he will probably never forgive them. The Olympians themselves sat on their thrones in silence, all of their faces betraying no emotion whatsoever but inside they were feeling pleased knowing that they felt guilty betrayed their own hero over a boy who was merely jealous that he wasn't the strongest and most famous because his father is Zeus knowing that a son of Poseidon was way stronger than him in power and had more fame than him now they must live with the guilt and pain for the rest of their immortal lives. The silence was broken by Katie Gardner immortal cabin leader of the Demeter cabin "Where is he now?" Everybody looked at her "I mean, Percy where did he go after he was sent to Olympus?" All the cabin leaders and Minor Gods looked at them in hope, hoping for them to know where Percy is. "He is gone" Zeus said "what do you mean gone Lord Zeus" asked Annabeth Chase. "Means he left,where to we do not know we swore not to tell anybody where he is at. You may look for him but do not pray to the gods for help and guidance for you will receive none. If you venture into the open sea I will kill you without a second thought, be wary on where you tread campers for if you venture into any open water you will feel the wrath of Poseidon." Poseidon stated coldly before flashing out. "Zane Skye for your punishment in causing one of Olympus's greatest hero you will be punished first you will go through every single mental and physical injury that Perseus went through, then you will serve Poseidon under the sea for 500 more thing I Zeus King of the Gods God of Thunder and Lighting hereby disown Zane Skye as my son I take away all your powers as a son of Zeus. Now you will be known as Zane Skye son of none."

Zeus then turned to the new group of Immortals "go to the camp and tell them of what transpired here and tell them that Percy Jackson is innocent council dismissed" before any of the gods flashed out they all looked at their children in disgust and hatred causing them to look down in shame.

As the last of the Olympians flashed out the Campers and Minor Gods began walking down the streets of Olympus usually they would be joking around or just having a good time but now they are not they are thinking of how to find Percy and convince him to forgive them. As they reached the elevator they all looked at each other miserably and they all had one thought in mind 'what did we do?'

 **Percy POV**

As I entered the portal and stepped out the other side I immediately felt sick to my stomach. "Sorry should have warned you before hand traveling by portals the first time makes everyone sick" Chaos said while looking at me with pity in his eyes. "No its fine Lord Chaos." "Don't call me Lord son you are my successor and successor's never really use formalities with each other." I nodded my head signaling I understood when I looked up for the first time I gasped. The city was beautiful, it makes Olympus look like a dumpster all of the buildings are black, not racist black but black like a black hole but they also look really shiny giving it a crystal kind of look. Chaos put his hand on my shoulder and flashed us to a pair of throne room doors, I looked at Chaos with a questioning look on my face "why didn't we just walk through the city?" "Because no one knows that I have a successor yet and that my successor is the legendary Percy Jackson." he said with a mischievous look on his face that look so much like how Hermes has when he is up to something. "What are you planning?" I asked warily "Nothing" Chaos said as he opened the throne room doors and I gasped yet again, the throne room walls looked like the universe itself while the rooftop had all of the constellations on them like how a night sky would I looked over the constellations and saw my favorite one 'The Huntress'. Chaos then shot a powerful beam out of his hand snapping me out of my daydreaming a few minutes later I saw 16 multi-colored flashes appear on the thrones that occupy around the throne room.

A few minutes later one of the beings I'm assuming a Primordial spoke up "Chaos why did you call us here?" Chaos then spoke up "I have called you all here today to discuss that something important" the Primordial beings made a 'go on' gesture with their hands "as most of you know I have not had a successor ever since the Army of the Primordials were created correct?"Several of the Primordials nodded their heads while others were just doing their own thing kind of like how the Olympians do just without screaming matches.I was surprised they didn't notice me yet."Well I finally found one" now that got all of their attention everyone froze what they were doing and slowly turned their heads and looked at Chaos in shock. One of the Primordials spoke up Aether I believe judging from how bright he is he's like Apollo I just hope he doesn't sprout out horrible haikus, "well its about time you found someone who is the lucky person to become your successor?"

Chaos looked at me "well he has been standing in the middle of the throne room for the past ten minutes" Immediately all eyes turned to me in the center of the room "ladies and gentlemen I present to you my successor P-" "Percy Jackson" a voice interrupt Chaos, the same voice I heard in my head the right before Hermes came to get me "Lady Nyx" I said going into a bow "oh no need to bow to me Percy I already told you this remember." Immediately after my name was said bets started happening and I for one was shocked the Primordials were betting like a bunch of gamblers. "What how did you all know I wanted it to be a surprise." Chaos whined "oh we all went to earth to see this _mighty demigod son of Poseidon_ Gaea kept talking about and we saw who she was telling the truth but hey you could still surprise the successors let them know that the legendary Percy Jackson is going to be their commander and king I'm sure they would like that." I think the Primordial Erebus said because he looks like he is wrapped in shadows. "Wait wait" I said gaining everyone's eyes on me again "why do you guys keep saying the 'legendary Percy Jackson' you make it sound like I'm a myth." I stated looking at the Primordial Erebus "Well considering that you defeated Gaea, Kronos, and survived Tartarus some people believe you are a myth except for our successors-well most of our successors" he stated looking directly at whom I think is Ananke Primordial of Fate and Destiny when he said _most of our successors._ "Oh ok" "so now that's out of the way Perseus I will teleport you to the outside of the Wall ok" I nodded my head and just before I was about to be teleported a voice stopped Chaos "wait!" Chaos stopped and looked directly at the voice as did I, it was Gaea Primordial of the Earth "Perseus I would like to give you my champion as a token of gratitude for all the pain and suffering I caused you." Gaea said shocking everyone in the room including Chaos "Lady Gaea its fine a simple 'thank you' would suffice no need to do that." I quickly stated hoping she would agree because I really don't want anymore power as it is but knowing my luck she probably wouldn't agree with me.

"No Perseus I will not say a simple 'thank you' because a simple thing like that does not make up for what I did to you." "Lady Gaea you weren't yourself so its really fine." She glared at me and I glared right back we glared at each other a few seconds till I finally gave up "fine I graciously accept your offer Lady Gaea." "Thank you Perseus Jackson." she then proceeded to shoot a earthly brown orb directly at my chest.I expected pain but I didn't I only felt a little tickle sensation till I stood up "I think I'll make you my champion also for defeating my son Kronos and freeing my wife from her evil personality." said I could say anything I was hit by a sky blue orb I expected pain but again only a little tickle sensationI stood up to glare angrily at Ouranos only to be knocked down by a golden orb and a black orb yet again I felt a little tickle sensation I stood up _again_ to glare angrily at the 3 Primordials who made me their champions when I did they only shrugged and looked at me innocently. As I turned around I heard a voice say "Eh I might as well make him my champion also most of the things that my wife does are for the right/good reasons so why not?" "Same" "Yep" "He earned my blessing for traversing through my pit and come out sane" as I spun back around to stop them I was hit _yet again_ and knocked down on my butt _again_ for the fourth time today in the time span of 5 minutes by a blackish-reddish orb,a pure white orb,a orb made up of shadows, and a orb that looks like whitish-yellowish orb, a sea green orb,and finally a ocean blue orb,so I stood up 'hopefully for the last time today' and glared angrily at the 10 Primordials who made me their champions. "Why would you make me your champions and give me your powers won't your successors get jealous of me having all this power?" Erebus answered "nah our successors are also our champions so it really won't be a problem so nope your good."

Thankfully Chaos stopped them before I could get anymore power "Alright I think he has enough power if he is made one more Primordial's champion I think he combust and we don't need that. Now Percy I will teleport you to the gate someone will be on guard atop the wall they shall escort you in and show you around the city good luck Perseus Jackson we will see each other soon." And with that he teleported me to the outskirts about 150 yards away the Wall so I started heading in that direction. Approximately 7 minutes and 42 seconds later I appeared 10 yards before the Wall as I took another step a green/gray arrow landed directly where my next step would be "Halt state your name and what you are doing here if you continue you will be put down." A female voice ordered. As I went to state my name I heard Chaos and the Primordials in my head " _Percy say your name is PJ and tell them that a man named Mr.C brought you here and told you to head North to the Wall." "Good luck Percy"_ I heard the other Primordials say their goodbye's then felt their presences plus Chaos leave my mind. "If you do not my question in three seconds you will be shot down" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and said "My name is PJ and a man named Mr.C brought me here and told me to head North to the Wall." Using Artemis's blessing I could find her,she was concealed in the trees with a green/gray cloak that I nearly didn't see her in if she hadn't of moved her arm to get another arrow out,she is about 275 yards away that is some distance not even Artemis or Apollo could shoot that far. "I can see you ma'am you are about 275 to 300 yards away concealed in a group of trees." I could just see her tense up and then put the arrow back in the shaft and hop from tree to tree till she landed directly in front of me and pulled down her cloak she has brown hair that probably goes down to her waist but is tied up in a ponytail, light skin color, and earthly brown eyes _must be Gaea's successor_ I thought.

"How did you see me from that far,I thought I had you,plus I barely moved." she said very impressed "It was because of your arm that moved to grab another arrow out." I told her "You still didn't answer my question how did you see me?" she asked with a eyebrow raised. I just shrugged my shoulders "hmm anyway what's your name?Mine's Hannah Rodriguz" she asked extending her hand out to me "PJ" I said "well PJ we should probably get inside its getting dark out here its not safe outside the Wall at night." "Lead the way Hannah" we made it in just before the Wall closed up "Hey Hannah who's the new kid?" I turned around to see a boy around the age of 17 with blonde hair, and eyes that are blue with a white iris " _maybe Aether's successor or Hemera's successor._

"Hey Rayner found him outside the wall dude spotted me from over 250 yards away while I was concealed too!" Hannah exclaimed "Really?" The dude now known as Rayner said clearly impressed "What's your name I don't feel like calling you 'new kid' constantly." Rayner joked I could tell me and him were going to be good friends "PJ" I said extending my hand out for him to shake "Rayner Dallamore and you PJ are in the City of the Primordials. Let me show you around since your new here I'll see you around Hannah." "see you Rayner later PJ." "Let's explore the city since your new here" I just nodded my head wanting to know where everything is at before everybody knows who I really am and that I'm going to be their monarch and commander.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Until next time peace out everybody**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys I'm back with another I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because I really enjoyed making it! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rayner POV**

As I saw Hannah heading towards me with another boy around the age of 17 maybe 18 was beside her were talking, he was about 6'1 towering over me by a foot, he was lean, he had raven black hair and green eyes. _Huh he looks a lot Percy Jackson_ I shook my head to clear these thoughts knowing that Percy would never leave his family just to come meet people who thinks he's a myth. I thought that he would be just another foot soldier...until I felt his aura. It was strong almost like a Primordial _'who is this guy?'_ Was the thought that kept running through my head until I met up with Hannah and the new kid I almost felt like crumbling down to the ground but I didn't I introduced myself and he introduced himself as PJ ' _funny name_ ' I thought. As we walked I started up a conversation with PJ "So PJ where you from in the universe?" I asked hoping to know more about my mysterious but very powerful friend "Earth" he said simply. I froze right in my tracks ' _now I could ask him if Percy Jackson is real.'_ "Are you a demigod by any chance?" "Yes I am" I grew more and more excited "who is your godly parent" he gave me a sly smirk "that's for me to know and you to find out." I pouted causing him to laugh.

As I took him on the tour through the city he seemed really interested and that's saying something because most demigods that we read about are very very ADHD and can never quit moving but he seems to be doing quite good. "This is the training hall for the army and this training hall is for the successors." "Why are there two training halls?" He asked curiously "Because the successors get a little...out of hand...as some would put it so Chaos and the Primordials decided to give us our own training hall so we don't injure the others." I explained, he nodded his head showing he understood, I showed him all of the houses each of which belong to a Primordial which houses 5000 soldiers and the general aka the successor. We stopped at the last one the House of Chaos, as I explained to him that Chaos hasn't had a successor since the army was created he just nodded like he was in a dazed state then all of sudden he started walking towards the Chaos House "Hey PJ what are you doing?!" If he heard me he didn't make any notice of it before he got any closer I tackled him to the ground, when he looked at me the fog cleared from his eyes. "Uh Rayner why are you on me?" I turned red in embarrassment and quickly got him and helped him up. When he got up I punched him in the shoulder HARD "OWWW what was that for?" he asked while glaring at me "for nearly getting vaporized for trespassing into a Primordial House that would have killed you or worse." _"_ Sorry I don't know what I was thinking I just started walking towards the House like it was calling to me." I got a eerie feeling ' _that same thing happened to me when I became Phanes successor'_ "it's fine just don't do it again" As we continued our tour I started thinking ' _is PJ going to be Chaos's successor? If so why doesn't he choose Percy? Percy would be the perfect general and monarch of the city...'_

Linebreak

As we finished the tour we ended up in front of the dining hall "and this is the dining hall" just as I finished that I heard PJ's stomach growl. I looked at him in shock "was that _your stomach_?" he blushed in embarrassment " I may be a bit hungry so could we stop by the dining hall and grab a quick snack?" I was about to tell him that the tour ended right here but I decided to have some fun with him "we can't we still have to go around and introduce you to everyone" I said. He immediately looked crestfallen and I couldn't keep it in anymore I burst out in laughter "what, what are you laughing at?" he demanded "the tour ends right here I just wanted to poke fun at you." I said slightly chuckling "oh ok that-" he face immediately changed from confused to anger in a matter of seconds "you tricked me didn't you?" he said while glaring at me. "Yes I did" as soon as I finished that sentence I looked down at my watch to see its time for lunch anyway "hey today's your lucky day lets go eat shall we? Then I can introduce you to the other successors." Then he got a excited look on his face 'wonder why?' I thought 'usually when people meet the successors they look like they're about to piss their pants.' Then together me and PJ entered into the dining hall.

 **Percy POV**

As me and Rayner entered into the dining hall I saw that it was HUGE! It was almost like you could put all of Olympus in here and still have room, well I guess it has to so it can house at least eighty thousand soldiers. As we got to the line since we were one of the first people there we grabbed a plate and started picking out food, Rayner was just grabbing everything he could while I was slightly wary of what I ate since most of this food didn't even look human which I'm sure is not human. As I was looking for some human food I couldn't find any so I was about to just go find Rayner and sit down somewhere until I saw a little group of Earth food. I started heading towards it and pick out my favorite food and drink. I grabbed a couple cheese burgers with fries and a coke ' _too bad it wasn't blue though'_ well human food is better than a unknown food that might kill me. As I headed to find Rayner I saw the Primordials and Chaos sitting at the front with mini thrones compared to the ones in the throne room, Gaea saw me with a plate of human food in my hands and gave me a sly wink. 'So it was Gaea who made the food appear' I thought as I saw Rayner sitting at a table with Hannah, the girl I met from the Wall and a group of about 15 other people _'must be the successors_ ' talking about... _ME! "_ Percy Jackson is a myth" I heard one say 'oh they will be in for a big surprise as I headed over to them. Hannah saw me and gestured me over with her hand to come join them. 'Time to make new friends' I thought as I headed over to my hopefully new friends and family.

 **Rayner POV**

As I grabbed my grabbed plate I filled it with food and headed off in the direction of our usual table completely forgetting about PJ. As I got to our table I saw Hannah there first as usual "Hey Hannah" "hey Rayner?" Hannah said while looking down at her food when she looked up she got a look of confusion on her face. "What's wrong" "uh where's PJ?" I just now realized that she is indeed right where is PJ? "Eh he'll turn up eventually. Hey Hannah when you first became the successor of Gaea did you feel like the House was calling to you?" I asked her with a look of curious look on my face while on the inside I was about to explode with all these questions "yes that is exactly what happened why did one of the Houses call to PJ?" she asked. "When I was showing him to the Houses a House did indeed call to him but it was one that I think nobody will expect." "Which House?" she asked curiously, I took a deep breath "the House of Chaos" I told her with a serious expression on my face, she started laughing nervously "uh Rayner you do know that Chaos hasn't had a successor yet why do you thin-" "sup guys" we turned our heads and saw Lucilius heading over to us with the rest of the successors in tow.

"We think that Chaos finally found a successor" said Hannah "really is it Percy Jackson? Now that would be cool to meet a living legend" "you're still stuck up on that stupid little myth?" said Rosa Vanderveer Successor of Ananke "There is no way that a demigod could defeat a Primordial much less Gaea." "he's not fake you're just jealous that he has more fame than you and would probably kick your ass with a sword in the arena." Rosa was about to knock Lucilius's lights out until a strong gust of wind blew them apart. "Alright children that's enough, no need to make us look bad in front of our new commander if what you said is true maybe Chaos has found a successor." said Cameron Owens successor of Ouranos. "But if Chaos chooses a successor why not go to Earth and see if Percy Jackson is real or not? If he is Chaos chooses him as his successor,if he's not real then Chaos continues looking for a successor?" said Vivian successor of Erebus. Word goes around that Vivian experienced a terrible childhood, and from there on rarely shows any emotion to any one even Chaos can't get her to show any emotion.

"True but the thing about PJ is that his aura is strong-" "So what everybody has a strong aura." said Rosa "If you let me finish" I said glaring at Rosa "is that yes his aura is strong but it is really strong, almost like a primordial aura maybe even stronger." Everyone at the table froze instantly. "No way that isn't possible no one is stronger than any of the Primordials not even the weakest ones." stated Rosa "well its true Rosa." I said "only one way to find out" said Hannah as she gestured him over "keep him talking and distracted while I try to look into his mind to find out who _PJ_ really is." said Rosa shocking us as we didn't know she could do that, she looked at us and rolled her eyes, "as successor of Ananke I also have the ability to look into the someone's future." "I'll help you we can go back in time to see who he really is and how his aura became so powerful."stated Kayla Hainsworth successor of Chronos.

As PJ came over to sit down with us, everybody finally felt how powerful his aura truly was and recoiled in shock, even Vivian was shocked. As everyone got over their shock and started introducing themselves I notice Rosa and Kayla went first so they could start peeling away at his mind barriers. I was anxious to find out who PJ really was and I could tell everyone else was too. _Who is PJ?_

 **Rosa POV**

As the new boy PJ sat down at the table and I felt his aura for the first time, Rayner was right his aura is powerful like a primordial maybe even stronger than most of I finally got a good look at him I must admit he is quite handsome his hair looks like its raven black but lost its color so giving it a kind of blackish/brownish but still making it look good while he has pale skin that looks like it might've been a good tan and his eyes are a beautiful sea green but they look like they lost their mirth and me and Kayla introduced ourselves we started to look into his mind and saw he had a mental barrier around ceasing any chance to just look into his mind and be done with it, so very slowly we took down his mind barriers to see who he really is.

 **Percy POV**

As I introduced to me I felt a nagging presence in the back of my head but I ignored it and continued my conversation with Cameron Owens successor of Ouranos "So what kind of powers do you have as Ouranos's successor?" I asked curiously I have all of his powers I can travel by lighting,travel by wind,fly,basically I can do anything with lighting,wind,and air." "does the same go for the rest of the successors?" Yet again I felt that nagging presence but I decided to ignore it once again. The nagging presence kept on coming back almost every five minutes until I finally figured out what it is, someone is trying to enter my mind. I looked closely at each of the successors until I noticed that two of them had a glazed look in their eyes, it was barely noticeable but it was for me. I decided to see what they were up to and they were trying to look into my memories so I decided to see if the others knew "you said that Rosa was the successor of Ananke and Kayla was the successor of Chronos correct?" I said still keeping my eyes on Rosa and Kayla "yes why?" questioned Rayner but I could literally feel his nervousness rolling off of him in waves. "If those two work together could they possibly look into someone's memory?" I questioned looking into each of their eyes, they all had a thoughtful expression on their face plus they looked a little nervous and kept glancing at Rosa and Kayla ' _so they do know'_. "No, the only ones who could do that would be Ananke and Chronos themselves and they could do it without each others help." Vivian said without any emotion in her voice.

I looked into her midnight-blue eyes that could leave you staring into them for days. "Ok then I was just curious I thought that it could be helpful for you guys if you were doing an interrogation on someone." "That could be helpful we could start trying that as soon as possible. Thanks PJ." said Hannah "Anytime glad I could be of assistance." I decided to play their little games, "but the downfall of doing that is that you have to drop your mind barriers leaving you vulnerable,allowing people to enter your mind there is a way to look into someone's mind and seal your own but you need practice lots of it and all of you have been successors for a year, a year and a half at the most so not enough." I gave them a smirk and watched as they all got a panicked expression on their faces as my eyes glowed a light brown using Hera's powers as I entered into Rosa's mind and let down all of my barriers.

 **Rayner POV**

When PJ asked us if it was possible that Rosa and Kayla could look into someone's mind we were shocked that he figured it out so quickly. But we were still shocked that he figured out what we were trying to do and thank Chaos that Vivian saved us with her emotionless tone "No, the only ones who could do that would be Ananke and Chronos themselves and they could do it without each others help." "Ok then I was just curious I thought it could be helpful for you guys if you were doing and interrogation on someone." "That could be helpful, we could start trying that ASAP. Thanks PJ" that could be very helpful in the future "but the downfall of doing that is that you have to drop your mind barriers leaving you vulnerable,allowing people to enter your mind. There is a way to look into someone's mind and seal your own but you need practice lots of it and all of you have been successors for a year,a year and a half at the most so not enough." He gave us a smirk as we all got a panicked expression on our faces as his eyes changed from a sea green to a light brown and they started glowing,and he looked right at Rosa and his eyes glazed over all the way while still being light brown.

"What's he doing?" I asked still in shock of what just happened "If my assumptions are right he let down all of his mind barriers and is now currently looking through Rosa's memories as she is looking through his." Vivian asked still in shock of what happened. What other secrets does PJ have?

 **Rosa POV**

As we were still peeling away at his mind barriers 'man does he have a lot of mind barriers' I thought as I continued to peel away at his barriers with Kayla then all of a sudden his barriers just dropped pulling us into his memories I felt a nagging presence in the back of my mind but I didn't mind it we're finally going to see who PJ is. _We were pulled into a memory of a newborn baby boy being held in a beautiful lady with black hair and blue eyes while a man with sea green eyes and raven black hair was staring at the newborn with love and affection. "What shall we name him Sally?" "The woman looked thoughtful for a minute till she said "Perseus Jackson."_

He is real. Percy Jackson is PJ;it makes perfect sense,successor of Chaos, from _were pulled into another memory of a boy who must have been PJ no Percy at school and was being cornered by a big group of boys and girls "you're a freak you know that, your own dad doesn't want you he left when you were born. What kind of person can't stay underwater for 4 minutes at your age and not drown?" "Freak" "Idiot" Percy ran from them with tears forming in his eyes "Its not my fault I'm ADHD and dyslexic. I didn't ask to be this way I'll show them and Gabe I'm not stupid." It showed Percy studying to prove to them he's not stupid,him winning spelling awards and showing them to his mom, her praising him on telling him he could do it and how proud of him she is, only for Gabe to beat Percy when he was drunk and tear up his awards saying it proves nothing._

 _Then it showed Percy at the age of 12;the year he was pulled into a world of pain, death, and destruction. It showed him returning Zeus Master Bolt and Hades Helm, defeating Medusa, the Minotaur, and Ares the God of War. It showed him giving the Golden Fleece to Clarisse daughter of Ares saying "It's your quest not mine take it", at age 14 him holding the sky so Lady Artemis could defeat Atlas, him gaining the respect of Lady Artemis and her Hunters of Artemis, at age 15 him traveling into the Labyrinth, blowing up Mount Saint Helens and releasing the Bane of Olympus, Typhon. Him battling his half-brother Antaeus and defeating him. Percy,Thalia, and Nico fighting Iapetus and Percy tackling Iapetus into the River Lethe, at age 16 him leading the army of Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters of Artemis against Kronos massive army. Him defeating Hyperion and Kronos in the throne room, being offered godhood and rejecting it for the sake of the half-bloods and minor gods. Him entering the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, going on a quest to free the God of Death Thantos, defeating Polybotes, the Bane of Neptune and becoming Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Reuniting with Annabeth and heading to Rome, him and Jason Grace son of Jupiter defeating the twin giants Otus and Ephialtes him falling into Tartarus for Annabeth. It showed him being cursed by the aurai and him seeing what Tartarus really looks like._

 _Percy and Annabeth tricking Nyx into letting them cross her Mansion of Night and Percy fighting Tartarus himself then them escaping Tartarus and meeting up with the others members of the 2nd Great Prophecy to continue to Rome. Meeting up with the Gods and taking down 8 out of 14 giants then him defeating Gaea herself._

 _It showed Percy completing the 12 Labors of Hercules to marry Annabeth, they saw how he was betrayed by his own family,friends, and then being given the Blessing of Olympus and then going with Chaos to meet the Primordials and becoming the Champion of Nyx,_ _Erebus,Aether,Hemera,Pontus,Hydros,Gaea,Ouranos,Chronos and Tartarus. Then being flashed to the Wall then everything went black..._

When I came back to the present me and Kayla looked in shock and awe at PJ or better known as Percy Jackson. When I inspected him I noticed that his eyes glowed a light brown and he was staring right at me with a glazed look in his eyes. "Rosa, Kayla you guys ok?" we heard Rayner say. "Uh guys why is he looking at me with a glazed look in his eyes and why are his eyes a light brown instead of sea green?" They all shifted nervously "Uh PJ found out what we were trying to do and explained to us that when you try to enter someone's mind your mind is exposed and as you looked in his memories he is looking in yours." As soon as he finished that Percy came back to the present and looked right at me with cold sea green eyes.

 **Percy POV**

 _As I ventured into Rosa memories I saw she is the daughter of a famous assassin and lived and trained with a group of assassins; was beaten if she did something wrong or complained, was forced to go on assassination missions and kill people. Went into hiding when her dad was killed by her own clan that she lived with,watched as they slaughter and killed each other without mercy, Ananke coming and taking her in making her Ananke's successor. There was more but I was pulled out no doubt by Ananke herself then everything went black..._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I really enjoyed making this chapter feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with** **another chapter!I really enjoyed making the last chapter I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!Feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson all characters belong to Rick Riordan I only own the OC'S**

 **Rosa POV**

When PJ-no Percy, Percy Jackson the two-time savior of Olympus Bane of Gaea and the Giants, Bane of Kronos and the Titans was sitting across from me was looking right at me with a pissed off expression on his face. "I can understand as to you being curious as to who I am but looking _through my memories."_ He shook his head as if disappointed "you could've just ask me and I would have told you but anything about why I left Earth I will not answer those questions." he stated calmly. "Why PJ you act as if you hate the everything about Earth?" he shook his head "No I don't hate the gods or the mortals but the demigods they tortured me and gave me this-" he pulled up his sleeve to show his right arm and we saw the word MURDURER carved deep in him arm by the looks of it, a knife, we all looked at it in shock and disgust "PJ..." Rayner said in barely controlled rage "who did this to you?" "A new camper,who was jealous of me and decided to take my friends away from me and my own girlfriend cheated on me with him. All I had left was my mortal family but I didn't want to go to them for my demigod scent would attract monsters and my Olympian parent, but he couldn't do much since he was bound by ancient laws, so when Chaos offered me a spot I took it without a second hesitation." he stated with an emotionless tone. "That's why I didn't want anybody to look into my memories." "but why would you leave Earth though you're the He-" "don't forget Rosa that I also saw your memories to but if you want to tell them." he said directing this at me and Kayla but I got the hidden message 'if you tell them who I am then I will tell them of your past.' I felt my heart leap into my throat, of course it would show _those_ memories.

"You saw all my memories correct" I nodded my head, "what happened at the when I was 14?" he questioned me again. I racked my brain for the memory then it came to me. It was the time he fought Atlas and held the sky on his shoulders and gained the respect of Lady Artemis and her Hunters. I nodded my head again "What happened when I was on _that_ mountain?" I knew what he was talking about, Mount Tam,Home to the Titans where he fought Atlas and the girl was killed, Zoe Nightshade,was her name I think. But I still didn't get his question, he must have noticed my confusion because he then added "when I fought that powerful man I had to step down and let someone else who was more on his power level." I still didn't understand it until a thought hit me, demigods try to gain glory and honor so their godly parents will recognize them, when Percy fought Atlas he was getting beat till he stepped down...oh... he had _step down._ Most demigods would continue to fight a Titan and get themselves killed because their _pride_ won't allow it and they would want to bring honor to their parents and make them proud. But he swallowed his pride and stepped down and bore the weight of the sky so that Artemis could fight Atlas since she was a Olympian Goddess and had a better chance of defeating Atlas. He must have noticed my expression of understanding because he nodded solemnly "You know of _her_ don't you?" I knew exactly who he was talking about, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena the same girl who cheated on him with the son of Zeus,I nodded my head once again. "You look just like her; same eyes, blonde hair, hell even the same flaw;hubris. She let her pride control her and made rash decisions that nearly got me killed and others killed, don't be like her and let your pride control you,control it,don't let it control you." he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if preparing for something. "Go ahead tell them whatever you were going to tell them." He said almost like a challenge...This is a test he wants to see if I can control my pride. "I'm sorry." I stated gaining looks of shock from everyone because I never apologize. "I shouldn't have went through your memories it was uncalled for." He gave me a small smile, "Apology accepted, now what were you going to tell them before I interrupted." all eyes turned back to me, "What I was going to say was that you are the Hero of Olympus's brother. Chaos probably chose you because Percy told you everything that you need to know plus being a son of Poseidon you both have the same flaw;personal loyalty." "But why doesn't he just choose Percy Jackson instead of PJ no offense intended." said Rayner. "None taken but Percy Jackson was killed during a quest to save Ares,he died in my arms." said PJ aka Percy with a solemn expression." I nearly broke out into laughter right there,Percy is a seriously good actor, "Oh dang...that sucks..." said Rayner you could tell when he said that everybody was quite disappointed.

When Percy looked at me he gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. Am I falling in love with the Legendary Percy Jackson?

Linebreak

As Percy broke down the sad atmosphere everybody got ready to leave to continue their training I got ready to leave but Percy grabbed my and shook his head no I turned beet red as his warm hand enveloped mine and kept me down in my chair, I didn't bother to remove my hand from his vice versa with Percy. Chaos then stood up before anybody could leave and said "Ladies and gentlemen could I have you stay here before you continue your training please?" some gladly sat down desperate to get out of their training while some sat down confused. "As most of you I have never had a successor before correct?" Chaos asked gaining a lot of nods and 'yes sir'. "Well I have finally found my successor and he is in this room at this very moment." while he said this his eyes kept drifting towards Percy and everyone else kept looking around trying to find their 1st commander and king. "PJ can you come up here please?" Percy nodded and let go of my hand immediately I missed his warmth.

When he walked up to the front of the stage he had the posture and confidence that kings/commanders were supposed to have. When he got to the front where Chaos and the Primordials hid their smiles and laughs, when he reached them he gave them all a slight glare causing a few of them to release a few chuckles and giggles. He stood in front of Chaos while he puts his hands on Percy's shoulder "This is PJ he is a demigod from Earth, the first being ever to be recruited into the Primordial Army from Earth. Now before you say that he is new I have watched over him and saw him complete many feats and is very modest not to mention loyal, he will respect you if you respect him back, he will treat you like an equal even if you are the lowest rank or a low servant that works for the army doesn't matter. PJ is not his real name it is actually his the first letters of his first and last name." When Chaos said this many people got a look of shock and disbelieve on their faces but didn't say anything. 'Good' I thought 'makes it a even better reaction from everybody else, especially the successors reactions...'

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the man who Returned Zeus Master Bolt and Hades Helm,defeated the War God Ares himself defeater of the Minotaur,Furies, and Medusa all at the age of 12. At age 13 he defeated his half-brother Polyphemus and returned the Golden Fleece to save his camp. At the age of 14 he held the sky on his shoulders and helped Lady Artemis defeat the Titan Atlas and gain the respect of Lady Artemis herself. At the age of 15 he traveled into the Labyrinth and battled his other half-brother Anteaus son of Poseidon and Gaea. At the age of 16, He defended Olympus itself with the army of Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters of Artemis and defeated the Titans Atlas,Ipeatus,Hyperion, and Kronos himself the Titan Lord of Time. He also became the Praetor of Camp Jupiter before the start of the 2nd Giant War and defeated Polybotes himself during the attack on Camp Jupiter. Fell into Tartarus and came out sane, defeated the Giants Alcyoneus,Polybotes,Otis,Ephialtes,Thoon,Porphyrion,and Enceladus plus Gaea herself. He completed the 12 Labors of Hercules and gained the Blessing of Olympus. He is the Champion of Nyx,Erebus,Aether,Hemera,Chronos,Tartarus,Gaea,Ouranos,Pontus,and Hydros. You all called him PJ but his real name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and the Successor of Chaos and Monarch of the City!"

 **Third POV**

Everyone stood in shock of who the man in front of them is;the same hero that they all look up to, that some thought was a myth was standing in front of them was going to become their king/commander. The successors were no better they all stood in shock silence that _Percy Jackson_ was standing in front of them flesh and blood all except Rosa and Kayla,then Chaos ensued,literally,people starting shouting and trying to get a better look at Percy Jackson while some still stood there still in shock. Chaos finally had enough and yelled "SILENCE" everyone quieted down not wanting to anger the most powerful being in the universe. "I know that all of you want to meet Percy but it will have to wait for we have more important things to do understood?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Now will the successors please step of Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, and Hydros please step forward?" the ten successors stepped forward and bowed before Chaos and looked at him curiously. "Will you ten be kind enough to help him train in his powers so he doesn't blow anything up on accident?" The successors all looked at each other before Cameron stepped up "Lord Chaos we would be glad to help him train in his powers." Chaos nodded gratefully, then Vivian spoke up "Lord Chaos, when will we train him? We can't all train him at once,we need it to be scheduled." Chaos looked thoughtful for a little bit till he spoke, "Vivian you will train him Monday morning while Allen trains him in the evening. Lucilius you will train him Tuesday morning while Amelia trains him in the evening, same goes for Kayla. You will train him on Wednesday morning while Jamal trains him while Hannah trains him in Thursday morning while Cameron trains him in the evening same will go for Diana and Amy. Diana will train him Friday morning while Amy trains him in the evening, he should be where you and Amy are at Diana in water so just start continue where you are at on Friday." All the successors nodded with this agreement, it works for them and Percy.

"Who will his advisors be Lord Chaos?" questioned Hannah. "It should be someone who was close to him." All eyes turned to Rayner since he was with Percy from the very beginning. "It shall be Rayner and Vivian. Rayner because he has known Percy the longest and Vivian for she can give Percy helpful information whenever Rayner isn't there ok?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement "Ok then if that's everything I believe you can all head to training." gaining shouts of protests "I know you all want to meet Percy but he must get started on his duties ASAP so off to training all of you except the successors." everybody left reluctantly, all that was left was the Primordials, Chaos, Percy and the successors. The Primordials all came up and congratulated Percy on the position and good luck, when Ananke came up she whispered something into Percy's ear causing him to turn cherry red while she flashed away chuckling. "Good luck Percy you'll need it." was the final thing before Chaos flashed away. Percy was confused until he turned around and was greeted by 14 pissed off successors...

 **Percy POV**

When I turned around I was greeted by 14 pissed off successors glaring at me. "So _PJ_ when were you planning to tell us that you were Percy Jackson." stated Rayner while glaring at me. "Uh soon?" I said even though it sounded more like a question than a statement, they were still glaring at me so I took it as they didn't buy it, I sighed in defeat "Fine I didn't want to tell you because I just got out of my betrayal with my _friends-_ " I spat out 'friends' like it was venom on my tongue "then Chaos came to me and made me his successor and when I heard that I was famous here I didn't want anybody to realize who I am for as long as possible because I never had peace in my life so I wanted as much peace and quiet before I was thrown back into another world of death and destruction." I finished. They all stopped glaring at me and looked at me with sympathy in their eyes "So it was true then?" stated Cameron, I looked at him in confusion until he said "The betrayal." I nodded sadly. "Who did it?" I looked up to see the midnight-blue eyes of Vivian looking at me, "Zane Skye, a new son of Zeus who was just jealous."

"Well if we ever go to Earth we will give him a ' _nice, warm welcome.'_ stated Megan White successor of Nesoi House. I gave them all a smile knowing already that these people will never betray for a boy who was just jealous.

"Could you guys show me the way back to the Houses I still don't know my way around here?" They all nodded and showed me the path to the Houses. Along the way we just talked about my life or one of their lives 'but mostly my life'. As we got to the Chaos House we all parted ways some went to continue their duties, while others went to the arena to train. The only ones who stayed by my side was Rayner and Vivian since they were my advisors, "Has anyone ever been in the Chaos House?" I asked as we walked towards the Chaos House. "No, if no one lives in the House no one is permitted to enter except for the maid who keeps the House clean." "Maid?" I gave her a questioning look "Each of the Houses have maids that help keep the Houses clean." "Oh ok then." When we got at the front doorstep Vivian and Rayner stayed in the back. Vivian spoke up "Only the successor and soldiers of the Chaos House can open the door." I nodded and walked up to the door and cautiously turned the knob, the door opened and I was greeted with a outstanding sight.

When I opened the door I heard Vivian and Rayner gasp. The whole inside of the house was like the universe itself with galaxies and stars floating across the walls while the roof has all of the constellations including my favorite, the huntress. As we were exploring I failed to notice the woman whom was sweeping the floor until we crashed into each other. When I got up I extended my hand to her and she gratefully accepted it. When I got a good look at her she was about the same age as my mom, with black hair that flows down to her waist with some grey in it and she has sky blue eyes. "Who are you?" she questioned with a curious tone, "I am Chaos successor, Percy Jackson." her eyes widened so I assume that she also knows who I am. " _The Percy Jackson_ the one who retu-" "yes that's me." I said stopping her from doing what Chaos did in the dining hall. "Well its an honor to meet you Percy, as you know the Houses all have a maid that helps around the House. My name is May I am the maid for the House of Chaos." "Well May its nice to meet you too my name is Percy Jackson and these two behind me are my advisors. Rayner successor of Phanes and this is Vivian successor of Erebus." I said as I Rayner dipped his head in acknowledgement while Vivian just nodded, her face emotionless as always.

"May could you be kind and show us where the successors quarters will be?" she nodded and led us down a series of halls till we reached a pair of 10ft doors and said "These will be your quarters milord I hope everything is to your liking." I raised a eyebrow and asked Vivian "Milord?" I asked Vivian with a questionable look on my face. "It is proper for everyone in the city and the army to pay respect to the king." I nodded in acceptance, I'm going to have to do something about that. As I pushed open the doors I looked around and noticed that my room was just like the rest of the house, the only difference was there was a monitor right beside a desk, which I assume I will be at a lot. I headed to the monitor and saw it was like a television I could see whoever so I decided to check on the only planet that I know of.

Earth.

I looked for the keyboard to type up Earth but I didn't see it "How am I suppose to look at Earth if I can't even get it to appear?" then all of a sudden Earth popped up rotating around the monitor so I decided to try it with my voice. "Show me the Olympian Throne Room" it zoned into Earth until the Olympian Throne Room appeared, it showed the Olympians watching a iris message with a group of people, no not people _campers. The same campers who threw me out like yesterday's trash,_ the iris message was showing how Zane did all of the things that they said _I did_ and were accusing me of wrongful things and rude remarks. It showed Annabeth cheating on me with Zane and then Hermes coming to flash me to Olympus then it ended. I felt a sick sense of pleasure of seeing the campers guilty expressions and for what they did to me. I decided to check one more place before I leave that life for a new life. "Sally Jackson Upper East Side Manhattan." I said as it left Olympus and zoned in on a little apartment, it showed my mother sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes while Paul sat beside her as he tried his best to comfort her as she held onto a photo. I looked more closely and recognized the photo. I was 15, a week before I turned 16, the day the Battle for Manhattan started. It was me, my mom and Paul all standing there smiling with the beach to our backs as Rachel took the photo. I felt guilty knowing that I left and didn't even bother to leave her a note or anything and knowing that she will pass on into the Underworld and I will forever remain immortal. I felt tears gathering in my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see who it was to be greeted by the midnight-blue eyes of Vivian staring at me in sympathy. "Is she your mother?" she asked me softly, I nodded sadly "I left without even leaving her a message or a note. Now as she passes on into the Underworld I will forever remain immortal." She knew that there was more that I didn't say but she didn't push it and for that I am grateful.

"Well" Rayner said, causing me and Vivian to jump as he had been so quiet that I actually forgot he was here. "I don't like this sad atmosphere so lets continue on shall we?" I stared at him gratefully knowing that he was trying to ease the tension. "He's right let's continue on with what we were doing, sorry I got us sidetracked." "Now you need to sign these papers and have them turned into Chaos by the end of the week." I thought that I would have to just sign a few papers and turn them into Chaos not a whole mountain! I felt my jaw drop at the massive pile of papers that I have to sign and turn in by the end of the week. "I can't turn these into Chaos by the end of the week I have training with you guys I'm already busy enough I'll never get these turned into Chaos at the end of the week!" I exclaimed "Oh no you won't start right away we'll give you two weeks to get used to the usual schedule then you will start doing paperwork. Plus every Sunday you have to go into the courtyard and listen to the townspeople complaints,what they need,and if you can get it for them." Vivian explained "Now that's out of the way let's get you ready." Rayner said "Ready for what?" I asked with a wary tone. "For the presentation of course, we need to introduce the citizens to their new king! Isn't that great?" Rayner asked with a wide grin on his face 'oh how I wish I could wipe that stupid grin of his face' "but how, I don't have anything presentable to wear and I don't know where anything is." "Don't worry" said a voice as a portal started appearing in the middle of my room "I've already got you covered I went to Jordan and asked him if he could make you something presentable for the Gathering." said Chaos as he walked out of the portal with a smile on his face as he held a large box in his hands. Vivian and Rayner went to bow "Lord Chaos" as I just stood there and greeted Chaos like I would to any other person "Hey Chaos, what's in the box?" I asked with a curious expression on my face "I just said it" he said while rolling his eyes "You did?" I asked puzzled. "Yes you idiot." Rayner said rolling his eyes "He said he went to Jordan to make you something presentable for the Gathering." "Oh ok then." I said feeling embarrassed as Chaos handed me the box. "Anyway you two should go gather the other successors and head towards the Gathering I will get Percy here presentable." Vivian and Rayner nodded and headed towards the door and closed it on their way out. Chaos then turned to me with a big smile on his face "Now let's get you all situated, head into your dressing room and get dressed." "I have a dressing room?" I asked with disbelieve tone in my voice. "Yes you are my successor and hopefully my only successor so I will spoil you like my own son." I just rolled my eyes and headed into my dressing room.

When I got out of the dressing room I turned to look in the mirror and gasped. My armor was silver and black that mixed well together while my breastplate, greaves, and my gauntlets all had little stars and galaxies on them while I had all pitch black cloak that has galaxies,stars, and planets rotating around the cloak while the armor also has a light sliver glow making the armor look like it is made of some very beautiful crystals and diamonds. "Do you like it?" Chaos asked with a nervous tone as if he was scared I would say I hate it. How could _anyone_ hate what I have right now? "Chaos, I love it how did you do this." I managed to get out "You can thank the Thesis successor he's the one who made it I only blessed it to make the armor and cloak indestructible." Chaos said "Try to move in it like how you would in battle." he told me to, I looked at him in confusion but I did as he said so and was shocked to see that the armor is very light. It's almost like I'm not wearing any armor and I was also shocked to see that the cloak doesn't get in my way like I thought it would. "Only two swords can penetrate the armor you are wearing right now but those two swords were lost long ago..." said Chaos as he got a faraway look in his eyes. "Also you need to wear a crown." I groaned. "Do I have to?" I whined "If it makes you feel any better I will also wear one ok?" I nodded knowing that if I have to suffer wearing a crown then he has to also suffer. "Give me the crown." I said holding out my hand as a ball of darkness started to knit itself together and formed a beautiful crown. The crown was also silver and black mixed together but white was also in the crown all mixing together perfectly, the crown like my armor and cloak had mini galaxies and stars rotating around the crown as it also had a light silver glow making it look like it was also created by some very beautiful crystals and diamonds. I put the crown on my head and looked at Chaos to see that he had the exact same crown as me.

"Now you look like a true king Percy." I looked at him "What do you mean Chaos?" "You were destined for great things Percy from the second you were born you were destined for greatness, not even Ananke could tell you're destiny because it was so unpredictable. We could only sit back and watch what happened and I'm glad that I did because you went from a skinny boy that entered Camp Half-Blood to become the greatest hero the world has ever seen. Now you will become the greatest hero the _universe_ has ever seen."

I smiled at him "Now let us go make a dramatic entrance and introduce to them their new king."

As soon as he finished that sentence our feet started turning into little stars and galaxies and moving up to our upper body. As soon as it reached our heads we disappeared.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I felt really proud of this one! Feel free to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does I only own the OC'S**

 **Third POV**

The citizens of the city were all gathered in the courtyard waiting for Chaos and his new _'successor'_ toshow up while the successors and the primordials were getting aggravated. "Were is he?" questioned Rayner "The Gathering starts in 5 minutes and he still isn't here." "Patience Rayner he will be here, Chaos just likes to be dramatic and show up at the last minute." said Chronos Primordial of Time, "Easy for you to say, you're time itself, you have all the time in the world." Rayner muttered, Chronos gave Rayner a small smirk. "Well if him and Chaos don't show up I'm going to have to beat Chaos up then Percy for not being here." Stated Gaea Primordial of Earth, " I'm with you on that one." said Rayner, the rest of the successors nodded their heads in agreement.

Just as Rayner was about to say something else 'probably about how Percy is going to be late on his first Gathering and embarrass himself in front of the whole city' a large cluster of stars and galaxies started forming two people on the stage. One the citizens recognized as Chaos but the other was unknown to the citizens but to the successors and primordials they knew exactly who it was.

 _Percy Jackson_

When the two Chaos and the unknown figure finally appeared the citizens,primordials,and successors gasped in shock and surprise. Rayner whistled in appreciation "Chaos really outdid himself this time." The rest of the successors could only look in awe at the beauty of the armor as it was silver and black mixed together with stars and galaxies on the breastplate, greaves, and the gauntlets while the pitch black cloak had stars, galaxies, and planets rotating around the it and the crown on Percy's head was silver, black, and white mixed together with mini stars and galaxies rotating around it. The armor casted a light silver glow that gave it a royalty look and made it look like it was created from some very beautiful materials. While everybody was looking at the armor in awe and admiring its beauty while the successor of Thesis had a smug look on his face, Rayner noticed and asked "Did you make that?" the successor nodded "I created it while Chaos blessed the cloak and armor to make it indestructible and the cloak not move around in his way whenever he fights in battle plus it is very lightweight like he isn't wearing any armor at all." Everyone looked at him in shock while Thesis looked at him in pride.

As Rayner went to say something Chaos spoke up "Ladies and Gentlemen we have all come together today to celebrate our annual Gathering but today I thought we could plan something different." All the citizens got a confused look on their faces. "You all have known that I have never had a successor ever since the army was created." All the citizens nodded their heads "Well today I have found a successor and he is standing right next to me as I hope most of you noticed,his name is Percy Jackson and he is a demigod son of Poseidon from Earth, in fact the only being ever that came from Earth he will be your king and commander. He will be respectful to you even if you aren't to him but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful, he will always be patient with you and not snap at you,if you feel like you need something don't be afraid to ask. I know most of you citizens come from planets and kingdoms that have a tyrannical leader, but Percy here is not like that so feel free to ask him anything and he will do everything in his power to fix it or help you." Most of the citizens looked up at Percy in hope, hoping that he isn't like the kings that they had met.

Chaos nodded at Percy and he took that as his cue to talk and stood up and took a deep breath and started his speech.

 **Percy POV**

Chaos nodded at me so I took that as my cue to step up and introduce myself to the citizens of the city. I took a deep breath and started my speech that me and Chaos started talking about, "Hello citizens of the City, I know most of you are probably thinking that I'm a little too young to be a king aren't you?" In return I got a lot of chuckles and laughter 'good I'm off to a good start' "Well I can assure you I have led two armies in two wars I may be good as a commander, but as a king, not so much. Feel free to ask me anything and I will be happy to help. As Chaos said, I am willing to help at all times and feel free to correct me if I am doing anything wrong as a king since most of you lived under the rule of a king. I may be new at this but I will make this my main priority, I will make the City's citizens happy and make the Primordial Army the most feared army in the whole universe, if you need anything from me I will get someone on it as soon as possible or if the need arise I will help you myself. Also if I'm not constantly busy with signing papers and training I would be very interested to meet you citizens and hear about your cultures and what you do around the city, in return I will tell you about myself and what I did on Earth as a demigod. I hope we can all get along and bring peace and prosperity to the City."

 **Third POV**

All of the citizens stood in shock after hearing the speech that their king gave to them. Some felt like this would become a era of peace for them while others felt touched that their king would be willing to exchange stories about their lives and be interested in what they did on their planet and what they do in the city. But they all shared one similar thought ' _this_ _king will be different than most kings'._ The successors stood there smiling knowing that they will have a interesting time with Percy as their king, for better or worse they just have to wait and find out. Chaos stood there by the rest of the primordials with a huge smile threating to split apart his face feeling proud of his successor knowing that he will bring a era of peace for many people all across the universe.

 **Percy POV**

As I stood there hoping I did a good job on my speech because the crowd didn't react for quite some time, then the crowd started cheering very loudly and I saw some with tears forming in their eyes I was about to start panicking until Chaos spoke in my head. " _Some are crying because they lived under a king who was cruel, harsh, and very brutal to some of them but they know that you will be very different from those kings. Very good speech by the way." "Thank you,I know it kind of drifted off track of what we actually planned for me to say but hey it worked out really well." "Yep now head to your throne so the successors could come up and pledge their oaths to you." "Chaos,what throne?" "The one behind you, just turn around and walk towards it and sit down, then the successors will take that as their cue to come up and pledge their oaths."_ I turned around and sure enough, there was a pitch black with throne was there with stars, planets, and galaxies floating across it. I headed towards it and sat down and felt a huge power surge through me as if on cue the successors all got in a line and walked up to my throne and started to walk up one at a time and started to pledge their oaths.

The first was a boy around the age of 16 around the height 5'9, has pale skin wearing all black and looks like he could blend in well with the night so I thought he was Nyx's successor. As he pledged the oath he stood up and I got a sense of familiarity ' _he looks like Nico'_ I thought sadly. When he stood to his full height he gave me a friendly smile, "Allen Berkley,General of the Nyx House,pleasure to meet you Percy." I smiled back "Likewise."

The next was a girl about 17 with sky blue eyes walked up and pledged the oath as she stood up she gave me a friendly smile,"Amelia Moore,General of the Hemera House,nice to meet you Percy." "Same here Amelia." I said, she smiled and stepped back as the next successor walked up.

The next girl was about my age with forest green eyes and a tan _'her eyes look like Gaea's'_ that's when I recognized it was Hannah. She knelt and pledged the oath, when she stood she smiled at me and said "Hannah Rodriguz,General of the Gaea House,hope them stories about you are true and not fake." she joked "You just have to wait and see then." I said back at her while smiling.

The next was a boy around the age of 17 with bulging muscles and brown eyes "Jordan Watson,General of the Thesis House,pleasure to meet a living legend." I smiled back until a thought hit me "Did you create this armor and cloak that I'm wearing right now?" he nodded "Yes why is something wrong with it?" he asked worriedly. "Oh no I just wanted to thank you and if you ever need something feel free to ask me since you made me this. Consider it a gift since you made me my armor." He smiled back at me "Thank you milord." I grimaced "Just Percy,please?" he nodded and stepped back while the next successor stepped up who I knew very well.

She knelt at my throne and pledged the oath then stood up while smiling at me "Rosa Vanderveer,successor of the Ananke House,nice to meet you Percy." "Same here Rosa." I said smiling at her.

The next was a girl around the age of 17 with black hair flowing to her waist with pretty purple eyes that captivated you. I was snapped out of my visions when she spoke "Megan White, General of the Nesoi House, nice to meet you Percy. " _Don't let her pretty looks and smile fool you Perce." "Chaos?" "Yep she may be pretty but there is one thing you don't know about the Nesoi." "What's that?"_ I asked curious " _The Nesoi are pros at detaining and tortures worse than Tartarus and his successors._ I suddenly felt very wary of Megan and the Nesoi.

The next successor was a girl with a tan skin and had brown hair that matched her brown eyes "Tegan Taylor, General of the Phusis House, hope we work together Percy." I gave her a smile and waited for the next successor to step up.

The next was a girl around my age with creamy white skin, black hair with blue highlights in it and her eyes were a deep ocean blue "Diana Escott, General of the Pontus House, let's see how strong you are in water Percy." she challenged in a joking manner "Are you sure you can handle it?" I questioned her in a joking manner. "We will see Percy." she said while smiling.

The next was almost like a girl version of me tan skin, green eyes and raven black hair "Amy Lambert, General of the Hydros House, let's hang out sometime Percy." "Sure I would love that." I said giving her a smile.

The next was a boy around 6'1 with black eyes and tan skin 'I guess this is Tartarus's successor' when he spoke I was surprised, I expected it to be deep and cold but it was warm and friendly "Jamal Patrick, General of the Tartarus House. Nice to work with you Percy." I gave him a smile and said "Hopefully we will work together Jamal." he gave me a small smile and stepped back.

The next was around 6 foot exactly with bulging muscles like Jordan from the Thesis House and had light caramel eyes "Pedro Thompson, General of the Ourea House, you ever get bullied call me." 'I don't think no one would try to push me around anyway but better to have something and not need it than need something and not have it' I thought. I smiled at him and thanked him.

The next successor I knew all to well "Heyyy Rayner Dallamore, General of the Phanes House, nice to meet you Percy." he said while trying to keep the laughter in vice versa with me. I just nodded at him and he took that as a sign to leave.

The next successor I also knew as she tried to look into my memories "Kayla Hainsworth, General of the Chronos House, sorry for looking into your memories Percy hope you forgive me." she stated. "I already forgave you, just don't do it again, please it felt weird." I said while giving her a smile, she smiled back at me and stepped back as the next successor came up.

This successor had black hair with electric blue eyes that looks like lighting flashes every once in a while he gave me a smile as he knelt down to pledge the oath. As he stood his smile still on his face he spoke "Cameron Owens, General of the Ouranos House, hope we can work well together." "I think we can just need practice." I said giving him a smile.

The next successor came up and knelt and pledged the oath when he stood I recognized him as Lucilius "Lucilius Melor, General of the Aether House, Nice to meet you Perce." said Lucilius with a mischievous smile that reminded me of Hermes whenever he's up to something bad or going to prank someone. " _Yep Aether and his successors are the real pranksters, me included, just be wary of where you step whenever you walk past their House." "Thanks for the tip Chaos." "No problem."_

The next was Vivian who pledged her oath and introduced herself with an emotionless face as always. I'm going to find out why she is so emotionless, even if its the last thing I do.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story feel free to review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

 **Percy POV**

 **Two years later**

I clashed swords with my opponent both of us trying to overpower the other. I realized I don't need to be stronger than my opponent just quicker, I decided to let him think he's overpowering me and then execute my plan. I let go of my pressure a little bit and my opponent put more pressure into his sword and I executed my plan as I jumped back and he stumbled forward, when he went regained his balance he charged back at me with lighting speed and hit me with quick attacks that I deflected with ease, he may be fast but I'm faster. As his attacks slowed down I increased my speed and power causing my opponent to slowly back up after a few minutes I saw a opening in his right side every time he goes to block my dual swords. When I went slashed down he put his swords up to block them but I shadow traveled behind him as I put my dual swords to his neck and lower back. "Yield" I asked slightly tired "I yield" the voice said.

I smiled and pulled my dual swords from his back and neck and gave my opponent a handshake as a sign of respect "You're getting better with dual swords Lucilius just need to quit attacking first with heavy attacks and start with quick attacks first, tire out your opponent first then go all out on them." "Thank you milord. Hearing that from you makes me want to try even harder to beat you in dual wielding but you and I both know that if we were to fight with long ranged weapons I would wipe the floor with you." "Oh yes with a bow and arrow certainly but with a spear we might be at a draw on that one." "I agree let's head to your House and get something to drink then we can head to dinner." "Ok let's go."

It's been two years since I became Chaos successor and I must say I have been enjoying it, me and the successors have became a close bonded family and Vivian is actually starting to show some emotions around other people while the citizens all love me. They are glad that there is a king that isn't cruel to them and they love how I am willing to help watch the children whenever I'm on a lunch break or just walking around the city exploring plus they enjoy expressing their cultures to other people in the city vice versa so they can learn new things. I am also pretty close with the primordials, Nyx,Gaea,and Tartarus kept constantly apologizing to me saying 'they're sorry for trying to kill me and causing me pain' it took me a good 3 months to get them to agree that I'm fine with it and becoming their champions along with their successors is more than enough. Me and the successors have been on plenty of missions such as saving princesses (don't ask but Rayner and Lucilius would not stop flirting with the princesses and they would not stop flirting with me), stopping intergalactic wars, and recovering lost items and stolen artifacts that were said to have been lost long ago.

As we got to my house I opened the door and headed to my kitchen where no doubt May would be making me a little desert, May is also partial immortal so she is stuck with me but I am glad she is immortal because she is in a lot of ways like my mother and wise in a lot of ways that have saved me numerous times. As we entered the kitchen I saw May making me some blue cookies that the successors are obsessed with, every time I walk outside my House with some cookies the successors rob me of my snack, so I eat my cookies inside my House because they can't come in unless I grant them permission or a soldier of the Chaos House lets them in and Chaos doesn't have any soldiers except me. As we walked through my hallway Lucilius smelled the fresh aroma of freshly baked blue cookies and took off down the hallway hoping to beat me to the kitchen, I just rolled my eyes and summoned a portal to the kitchen and walked through it. My training with my powers have drastically increased apparently I have training with Chaos every Saturday with him to work on the powers I got from him, I still remember the first time I started training with him...

 _Flashback_

 _Two Years Ago_

 _As I lay down on my bed hoping for a peaceful day, just as I was getting ready to sleep Chaos appeared banging drums and making noise causing me to jump out of my bed and land face first on my floor. As I got up I gave him a nasty glare that would make Hades shiver, he just glared back, we stood there for a good 5 minutes just glaring at each other until we burst into laughter. When our laughter died down I immediately asked, "Chaos why did you come in making noise that probably everyone in the City heard?" "For training of course!" he exclaimed "Training?" I asked tiredly. "You didn't say anything about training in the dining hall?" "I didn't say it there because everybody would come and want to watch the Creator of the Universe and his successor train." Chaos explained "Oh, ok let me get ready it shouldn't be that bad right?"_

 _Two hours later_

 _"Come on Percy, at least try to control gravity if you can't summon a portal out of thin air since you have been relying on the Void to give you power. You need to start practicing your powers without always relying on the Void to give you power because there will always be a time where you can't use the Void to give you power." I was sitting there sweating buckets and my training shirt and pants were torn up from when me and Chaos spared, man Chaos can move like light itself and hit like a truck. I tried it again and started lifting little pebbles off the floor then large rocks, I even started to lift up some of the trees in the area. "Good Percy very good stay focused." Chaos said gently "Now try to lift up yourself." I tried it and managed to lift myself 3 feet off the ground till I ran out of energy and fell to the ground with a large thump. "Very good you lasted longer than I thought you would but you can still lift yourself up you just need to push yourself past your limit and then you could do it." Chaos looked thoughtful for a moment then his eyes widened and he got a large grin on his face "Come on, I know how you can activate your full potential over gravity." he opened up a portal and gestured me to walk through it. I stood up in pain feeling all my joints and bones pop all at once that felt good but painful at the same time, as we walked out the other side we appeared on a cliff I looked around in confusion "Chaos what are we doing at the edge of a cliff?" I asked confused. "You know when people's powers start to activate?" "No when?" I asked curiously "Whenever their lives are at stake." With that he pushed me off the edge of the cliff._

 _As I fell I started to panic and freak out until I heard Chaos's voice in my head "Focus and take deep breaths and then use your powers over gravity." I did what he said despite the situation I'm in, and in return I controlled the gravity around me and propelled myself up and found Chaos looking at me in pride. While I should be very mad at him for nearly getting me killed but I wasn't, I managed to unlock one of my abilities as Chaos's successor so I should be thankful for him doing that._

 _Flashback Ends_

And that was how my first training session went with Chaos, I now have full control over gravity and a small amount of portals. Apparently whenever I use Chaos's powers my eyes change to like how Chaos's eyes are they look like a universe is inside of them. My other powers that I got from the primordials I'm doing pretty good in I excelled in Pontus and Hydros powers. I can now draw water from the air and draw water deep from the ground if I'm on a very hot planet or desert planet and create typhoons, hurricanes, and tsunamis that are larger than my dad's and Pontus and I can now turn water into ice which has become very helpful at certain times. Plus I can now control the liquid in a person's body or an immortal's body but I never use that power unless I really need to or if I'm in a desperate situation. I also excelled in Nyx's powers along with Allen who also excelled in Nyx's powers. And I also excelled in Hemera's powers as well as her successor Amelia did also so I'm doing pretty good and supposedly Ananke made me her champion when I wasn't paying attention so I now have Rosa along as my teacher. Me and Rosa have also became very close and I'm already starting to have feelings for her, now I know you're probably thinking 'why would I date a girl who looks exactly like my ex and even have the same flaw?' Well her and Annabeth are different in many ways, yes they look alike but their personalities are completely different that's why I have feelings for her.

As I appeared in the kitchen May turned around and didn't expect to see me got startled and dropped the cookies. I panicked and accidently activated my powers over time, I walked over and picked up the cookies and put them on the counter and released time and was panting slightly cause I still haven't had enough training in my powers with Kayla so I need more practice in that. And also my eyes now change color from sea green, to a ocean blue for Pontus, a sky blue for Hemera, a deep blue for Hydros like the bottom of a abyss and a midnight black for Nyx which have little dots in them that I recognized as constellations when I looked in the mirror when I was studying the colors. Whenever a successor excelled in their powers their eyes change to the color of the domain they represent but since I am a champion for so many primordials my eyes change color constantly and can never stay situated on one captivating whoever looks into my eyes.

"Sorry May I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't want Lucilius to eat up all the cookies this time like he did last time." I said muttering the last part. "Don't worry about it Percy, I know I still don't understand how Lucilius could stuff 4 cookies in his mouth at once..." she trailed off getting lost in thought about how much Lucilius eats. "Me too but everybody has their talents, so I guess Lucilius is eating like a chipmunk." I said laughing slightly at the last part she started laughing too "Well you better get some to snack on and then go upstairs to get cleaned up and head to lunch I promise I won't let Lucilius eat all the cookies like he did last time ok?" "Ok thanks May you're the best." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a couple of cookies and headed upstairs. As I headed upstairs I heard Lucilius whine "Aww come on May one more,please? You don't have to tell Percy." I was about to turn back around and head down there to tell Lucilius not to take anymore until I heard a loud slap sounded throughout the house and a voice yelp "Ok ok I won't get anymore." I smirked and headed into the shower to clean up.

Linebreak

When I came downstairs wearing my annual armor that I got as a present form Chaos two years ago I saw Lucilius sitting on the couch rubbing his cheek and May sitting across from him glaring at him, I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out in laughter drawing May and Lucilius attention to me. Lucilius scowled at me while May gave me a motherly smile "You look handsome as always Percy, but your crown is a little off to the side." she fixed my crown while I smiled down at her then I looked at Lucilius and asked "What did he do this time?" whenever Lucilius comes over he gets in trouble causing May to scold him like a child and put him on 'time out' causing us to burst out in laughter the first time we heard that was priceless. "He kept trying to steal the cookies after I gave him a third one so I put him on time out again." "How did he get the red cheek?" "He said that women can't hit hard so I proved him wrong." she said while glaring at him when she said the last part. I looked at him and a devious plan started to grow in my head "Just wait until Vivian and Rosa hear about this _then_ you'll be dead." He grew pale as we all know what happened last time he said something to Vivian and Rosa, poor guy was in the hospital for a week.

"Come on let's head to lunch." I walked over to him as he stood up "Which do you want shadow travel,vapor travel, or light travel?" I asked already knowing which one he will pick "Light travel,of course." he said while rolling his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and focused on teleporting us to the dining hall entrance "See you later May." I said as we disappeared in a flash of light.

Linebreak

As we appeared in a flash of light in front of the dining hall some soldiers who were waiting in front of the dining hall for me to appear saw us appear and bowed "Milord" they all said I gestured for them to rise and nodded my head to my Royal Guard. I know what you're thinking 'Royal Guard' Chaos thought that I should have one to go with me everywhere I go including to planets for peaceful missions or diplomatic missions I of course argued with him about it until he summoned the Primordial Council to vote on it. They all knew that I could take care of myself but just to spite me they all agreed to it, so yep now I'm stuck with a Royal Guard, everyone in the army and City know that I hate this, even the Guards themselves know this but I don't take out my anger on them and never will. You're probably also wondering why I allow them to call me 'Milord' well for two years I kept telling them to just call me Percy but they insisted so I just gave up and let them call me 'Milord'.

"Hey Damien, everybody ready to head inside?" Damien is the captain of the Royal Guard and is one of my closest friends outside of the successors and primordials. He stood up and bowed in respect and nodded "Yes milord, we are ready to enter whenever you are." I nodded and looked at Lucilius "Ready Sunshine?" I asked as he turned red in anger "How many have I told you to stop calling me that?" he demanded. I shrugged knowing that it has been a lot in only two years, Damien just stood there and watched us in amusement until I said "Lead the way Damien." He nodded and ordered his men to open the doors while we walked inside, as we headed inside everyone stood up and bowed in respect until I gestured for them to rise "Rise and continue what you were doing ladies and gentlemen." everyone rose and continued what they were doing. As I headed to our table I saw the successors all snickering while the primordials were turning red from holding in all of their laughter, I just glared at them and headed over to our table with my Royal Guard and Lucilius trailing behind me. When I sat down I gave them all a nasty glare but they just shrugged it off knowing that I was only messing around. As I got my plate of food and sat down I looked back and saw Damien and my Guard all standing there awkwardly, I chuckled silently and summoned them a table to sit at. I gestured with my head for them to sit down and they did thanking me as they sat down and also began eating. As everybody was just talking and telling each other about training I felt someone wrap their hand around mine so I looked over and saw that it was Rosa. I raised an eyebrow in question but she just shrugged it off, as soon as started eating my food I heard Rayner say "Hey Lucilius how did you get that red hand print on your cheek? I know it wasn't Percy because he would punch you, not slap you, so what happened?" everyone at our table stopped eating and started staring at Lucilius with a questioning gaze. I gave Lucilius a devious smirk as he gave me a glare, Rosa must've noticed our conversation with our eyes and mouth as she asked "Percy do you know what happened?" "Yes I do." I said while giving Lucilius a mischievous smile "Percy don't you dare." "You see-" "Percy I swear if you tell them." "What happened was May cooked some blue cookies again and told Lucilius not to eat them all like last time so when he tried to May put him on time out then she threatened to hit him if he didn't quit so he told her that women can't hit hard and she proved him wrong as you can see." I gestured with my hand towards Lucilius as he shrunk away from all the girls glare while us boys were laughing out loud gaining weird looks from everybody.

"Really Lucilius so girls can't hit hard huh? Do you want to find out the hard way, again?" Just as the girls went to hit him I stopped them "Girls I know you all want to kill Lucilius for insulting you but not now ok?" the girls all reluctantly sat back down while Lucilius kept thanking me for saving him "Oh I didn't say anything about saving you I just didn't want you to knock my food off the table I don't care if you kill him just not here." I said while Lucilius gained a panicked look while the girls all got a devious smile on their faces. "This is payback for eating all the cookies last time." I whispered to him as I continued eating ignoring Lucilius pleas for help and that he'll stop eating up all the cookies but I didn't listen.

As lunch ended and we all walked out towing a very wounded Lucilius behind us a soldier from Aether's House came running up to us. "Johnny, what are you doing here?" questioned Lucilius even though he could barely walk without somebody supporting him. "Milord, Lord Chaos and the Council wishes to speak with you and the successors who are 20." Johnny said starting to catch his breath. We all looked at each other confused "Why only successors who are 20 years old why not everybody?" I asked him "Lord Chaos said something about partial immortality for the successors." he said as we all got a look of realization on our faces as the successors who turn 20 become immortal. "Alright Johnny thanks for telling us this." he nodded then bowed and headed off to wherever he was going. Me and the successors all stared at each other "Okay then training is going to be postponed until further notice go ahead and do whatever you guys do whenever you're on break time while those who are 20 will head with me to the throne room." Everyone nodded while some headed off to do their own things while the rest headed to the throne room to see Chaos and the Primordials.

Linebreak

As we got to the front of the throne room doors I pushed them open to see Chaos and the Primordials looking at us in pride. "I see my messenger got to you in time as you know part of our deal was if you survive till you hit the age of 20 you will receive partial immortality but we decided to give you a gift since you are the first group of successors to make it to the age of 20." As soon as he said that the Primordials shrunk down to human size and grant their successors partial immortality and give them a gift I watched in happiness as they all got a gift since I was tired of being the only one getting gifts and powers plus I didn't even want it. As I watched my fellow friends and comrades get gifts. My eyes grew wide when I saw a pair of white wings sprout out of Lucilius's back with about a 14ft wingspan. As I was about to head out I heard Chaos speak "Where are you headed Percy?" I turned around and spoke "To training,why?" "You didn't receive your immortality and gifts." I just raised an eyebrow "I can take the immortality but I don't need gifts all of you have already given me more than enough I don't need anymore." Everybody just rolled their eyes at me "Too modest Percy just take the gifts because you aren't leaving until you do." I sighed in defeat and said "Alright go ahead."

Chaos, Aether, Hemera, and Ouranos shrunk down to human size and stood in front of me "For my gift Perce I'll give you the same thing I gave Lucilius,wings." I nodded and took a deep breath as I braced myself for the pain almost instantly I felt a searing pain in between my shoulder blades that was growing more painful every second until I was about to scream the pain stopped. I took a deep breaths to calm down and I noticed that I was somehow on my knees, as I stood up everyone gasped. I turned my head and also gasped, my wings were around 14ft like Lucilius but instead of being pure white they were pitch black mixed with silver while little stars and galaxies rotated around the wings. "Thank you Aether." I told him truthfully while he just winked at me and headed to his throne. Next was Hemera "My gift may not be great but I hope you find it useful." she said shyly. "My gift allows you to be faster,stronger,and have increased stamina while in daylight, also if you have any minor wounds such as scratches,bruises,or broken bones they will heal while you are in daylight and also you will be able to heal yourself and others." "Hemera this is a wonderful gift and will be very helpful for me in the near future for I am always somehow getting hurt." I stated causing everybody to laugh while Hemera looked happy that I didn't deny her gift or laugh at her. "What are you laughing at? You all know its true." "Oh we know Percy that's why you need it." Rayner joked causing everybody to laugh even harder. "Alright everybody let's stop making fun of Percy." Ouranos stated walking up to me and handing me two...coins?! I looked at him in confusion, he just rolled his eyes "Flip the first coin Percy" I did as he said and was surprised to see that the coin transformed into a sword. As I gripped the sword I was surprised to see that it felt like Riptide and when I swung it around expertly I was even more surprised to see that it even moved like Riptide but the only difference between them was that the sword Ouranos gave me was pitch black like space and had lighting streaks going down the blade. As I flipped it again it transformed into a coin "Flip it again Percy." confused I did as he told me too and was even more shocked to see that it turned into a spear that was also pitch black with galaxies rotating around it and lighting streaks going down the side "The spear is used for long range and will help you create larger lighting bolts". I flipped it again and looked at Ouranos "Heads is the sword while tails is the spear." I put that coin in my pocket to look at the other coin that Ouranos gave me, it was pitch black on both sides with a black hole I guess signaling Chaos on one side while the other has a lighting bolt signaling Ouranos. I flipped it and was surprised to see that a silver and black bow appeared in my hands while lighting streaks also went down the sides. "All of the gifts I gave you are indestructible like the armor you wear." Ouranos said shocking all of us this was a big gift. 'Thank you Ouranos how can I repay you?" "Just keep doing what you are doing and that will be good enough." I nodded at him and looked at Chaos.

He held out his hands as a ball of darkness started forming in his hands to create a beautiful shield "This shield is like your armor and cloak basically indestructible." he stated while I inspected the shield. It was black and silver with planets and stars rotating around it. "Ladies and Gentlemen if that is all I would like to speak to Percy alone please?" everyone nodded and left the throne room leaving me and Chaos in it. "Can I see your sword Perseus?" "Which one?" "Riptide." confused I uncapped Riptide and gave it to him, he muttered a few words in a language that I didn't understand and I watched in amazement as Riptide glowed then shimmered into a pitch black with stars and galaxies floating over it. "There you go,now Riptide is indestructible like your other pieces of armor and weapons." "Chaos why did you really call me here I appreciate the gifts but I don't like it when you beat around the bush, just come out and tell me." I stated seriously. He sighed "The universe is filled with evil Percy you know that, thus why the army was created but there are some people who are really bad that whenever we send someone after them they disappear of the radar then pop back up years later causing even more trouble than last time. I would like to offer you a job if you accept only me and you will know about this no one else, not the successors, not the primordials." "Chaos if its a job that includes me taking care of the universe's most vile, disgusting and cruel criminals then I'm already in." I stated seriously causing Chaos to give me a smile "Then this job should be perfect for you."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Third POV**

Lightning flashed as Victor aka the Messenger was running for his life through the forest as rain poured down on him and lightning was flashing furiously lighting up his features. Victor was by no means a ugly man, he has sharp features and his skin is pale white like a ghost, but that was only because _He_ was chasing after him. He heard rumors about a man who hunts down the most corrupted and vile criminals in the universe and kills them in the most painful way, he of course didn't believe in such a myth knowing that it is just used to make people like him quit what they are doing, he continued his reign of killing and starving innocent people, watching in sick pleasure that they are begging for food knowing that he wouldn't give them any but could at least spare them a small piece. Until one day he received a letter from someone who called themselves _Mr.C_ telling him that if he continues his reign he will face punishment, he just ignored it and ripped the letter up into pieces and tossed it into a fire. Then he pushed his luck as he raped a innocent 10 year old girl. When he got back to his office he saw another letter from the same person but this time it had no warning it just said "I told you, now you will have to face _Him._ I was willing to be less severe on your punishment but now that _He_ is after you your punishment will be worse than anything that I could ever give. Oh by the way Mr.C isn't my real name, its Chaos, Creator of the Universe." When he read the letter he felt a very cold chill go down his spine and he thought whoever sent this is just trying to scare him but in the back of his head he knew it was Chaos who was trying to warn him and a voice kept whispering into his head 'now you will feel true pain from when _He_ gets his hands on you.'

Not even a day later, his guards started ending up dead and on the walls were the words 'We gave you a chance, you didn't take it, now you have to face _ME_ ' were written in _blood_. He started panicking and adding more guards to protect his house but every time he did, the guards would end up dead with messages written on the walls 'You are only delaying the inevitable' and 'You are only making this more interesting for me, come out and face your death, stop hiding behind guards as you had the guts to rape a innocent girl and starve innocent people. Where is your courage now _Mighty Messenger.'_ When he looked in the distance he saw a lone figure standing on the hill looking right at him. He couldn't make out his features but he could tell that he was very muscular, he saw the figure arm move and point at him and point his thumb down. He felt the color drain from his face and his heart stop as he saw the mysterious figure give him a cold smirk, when lightning flashed he was gone but he heard words very clearly "I'll give you a 15 minute head start, you're time starts now." And that is how he got in the position he is in right now.

He is called the messenger because he tortures people and starves them as a clear message to people 'he is the one in charge' how he is the hunter and they are the prey but now the tables turned _he_ is the prey while the mysterious figure chasing him is the hunter. He jumped over a pile and rocks and hid while he caught his breath, he slowly peeked out of the rocks and looked around to see if he lost _Him._ He didn't see _Him_ anywhere so he assumed he lost him. He turned around and sighed in relief only to be yanked forcefully out behind the rocks and land against a tree breaking his right leg. As he screamed in pain the lightning only seemed to get louder as if silencing his screams. When he looked up he saw the mysterious figure walking slowly towards him, he fumbled for his sidearm and pointed it shakily at the figure walking towards him "S-Stop or else I-I will s-s-shoot y-y-you." The figure just kept walking towards him and he pulled the trigger as the gun went 'POP' the figure looked down at the bullet hole in his chest and collapsed face first into the ground unmoving. He waited several tense seconds to see if the _Hunter_ get back up but he didn't so he to that as a signal he was dead. He sighed in relief 'at this _Hunter_ won't be killing anymore and I will be known as the man who killed the people's supposed _savior_ and will be more feared by the people.' he thought with a cocky grin on his face. That grin disappeared when he heard a voice beside him.

"Did you really think that a mere bullet will kill me?" Said a cruel cold voice as he looked to his right and saw the mysterious figure hanging upside down like a spider from a piece of shadow? Looking at him with cold black eyes that show no mercy to the victims he hunts down. "You should be d-dead I shot y-y-you." Victor stuttered out in shock and fear. "How about you look back at the spot you supposedly _shot me at."_ Victor looked over at the spot he thought he shot him at and saw the body that he thought was the _Hunter_ and looked in shock as he saw the figure disappear into shadows. "W-What a-a-are y-you?" "I'm a person who delivers justice, like right now." he said as he broke both of Victors arms and broke Victor's left leg as Vivian screamed even louder the lightning got even louder and the ground starting shaking "Please have mercy." Victor begged "Did you show any mercy to the people you killed and starved plus the innocent little girl you raped?" the figure snarled back in a very unhuman like way. "You got your warning but you didn't take it into consideration and now I won't take this into consideration either." He said as he rose his hand and then almost instantly Victor started to scream in pain but he couldn't scream, almost like the blood in his body was clogging up his lungs and throat ceasing any chance to scream. As his hand was rose Victor's body started to glow red like his blood was being super heated from the inside and then it stopped and then he turned blue like ice as if his blood was being frozen. Nobody can control blood right? Right? As he put down his hand Victor stopped writhing in pain and was now taking deep breaths then the _Hunter_ both hands in Victor's mouth and pulled apart taking his lower jaw clean off he then took out a dagger and slit it across Victor's throat killing him instantly. He then took the dagger and carved the letter for Alpha and Omega into Victor's head and drew a feather and dragged it across Victor's bloody neck and stood up.

As he stood up he heard Victor's guard heading into his direction. Just as he turned around as lightning flashed instead of showing cold black eyes his eyes were a midnight black with little constellations in them that changed from a midnight black to a deep ocean blue, a golden color, electric blue that looked like lightning is flashing in his eyes, and many other beautiful colors but then finally showed a beautiful sea green color. Then as lightning flashed one last time in a thunderous boom, he was gone.

Linebreak

 **Percy POV**

As I vapor traveled back to the City it was dark so I figured it was two or three in the morning as I weaved through the city I appeared in front of the throne room doors I was about to push them open till I decided I wanted to scare Chaos. I smirked and shadow travelled behind Chaos who was at his desk instead of his throne in human size, I was just about to jump on him till he spoke "You know, if you want scare me you're going to remember to conceal your aura for it is almost the same as mine if not more. You would have scared me if you had concealed your aura." he said turning around and smiling at me. I smiled back and put the feather on his desk "I warned him that if he didn't stop what he was doing he will face punishment." Chaos said while frowning slightly, "He had it coming, he raped a innocent girl, He got lucky that I didn't continue." "You and I both know that he would have had worse if you had more time Percy." Chaos said while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Percy do you know what today is?" I shook my head no in confusion "Today is your birthday and today is also the 271st year as a successor with the others plus you will be what 271?" I raised my eyebrow "281?" I shook my head in amusement, "287?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity "What's 273 plus 20?" I asked him "293." I gave him a 'really' look, he suddenly realized that I am 293. "Oh well happy 293rd birthday Percy, I think you're the oldest out of the successors aren't you? I nodded my head "By like a few months not a lot."

"How's Katrina?" I asked sadly, ever since she was raped by Victor she has been extremely scared of men and women except for me,May, and all the successors but everyone else she is scared of plus she looks up to me as her father and I look at her as my daughter. "She's doing better she has been waiting to see you." My eyes grew wide "She's been up all night?" I asked in shock. He nodded while smiling slightly "She and Lucilius got into another argument until May put them both into time out." he said as I snorted "Every time Lucilius comes over he gets into trouble and gets put in time out, Is Aether that way with others?" I asked with a questionable look on my face, Chaos nodded "Yes, him and Erebus would always get into fights about which is better light or darkness and they still do to this day." "How are your powers going?" Chaos asked me "Good, I excelled in Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Hydros, and Chronos powers and I nearly have full control over your powers. I still need to master the Void plus Ananke's powers and Tartarus and that would be it." "You excelled quicker than we expected how about with weapons?" "I excelled in sword fighting but I now prefer to use dual wielding, I also excelled in daggers, hunting knives, and the spear I'm still working on the bow and arrow with Vivian."

"You and Vivian are getting pretty close like how you and Rosa did. Aren't you two still together" "No Chaos we had a mutual breakup, over time we both felt that it would be better as friends and it has, well at least until Ananke found out." I said while frowning slightly "What happened when Ananke found out?" "She thought that _I_ broke Rosa's heart and nearly broke my neck until Rosa finally got her to listen." "Are you and Vivian going to get together?" Chaos asked suddenly. "Why would you care who I date Chaos?" I questioned warily "Oh no reason, just wanted to know who won Percy Jackson's heart and who is going to be queen of the City." My eyes grew wide "What do you mean _queen?"_ I questioned "Every king is suppose to have a queen." "Then why don't you have a queen Chaos." "Since I'm the Creator I'm an exception, you don't have to have a queen but it is suggested." "I'll think about it Chaos."

"You better go see Katrina, she is starting to feel hurt that you didn't come home yet plus it 3:45 you should get some sleep before you have to get up and head to breakfast." My eyes widened "Oh shoot you're right I'll see you later Chaos." I said as I created a portal and was about to step in until Chaos stopped me "Percy, after breakfast gather the successors up and head to the throne room." I nodded my head and walked through the portal and appeared in my living room. As I quietly headed up the stairs headed up the stairs to Katrina's room I realized I could just shadow travel and appeared in her room to see her looking at a picture of May, me holding her on my shoulders and the rest of the successors laughing and smiling. As I scanned the room I saw Lucilius fast asleep in a chair that he pulled up beside Katrina and has his sword out by his side just incase someone attacked. I smiled 'Lucilius may always get into fights with others but he is very protective over the ones he loves' I thought as I headed over to him and gently shook him awake. "Lucilius, wake up." In response I got a low groan so I just decided to shock him until he woke up which wasn't very long.

As his eyes shot open I quickly put one hand over his mouth and the other on his arm to cease him from taking my head off "Its me, Percy thanks for watching Katrina till I got back. I'm going to flash you back to your room ok?" he nodded and I flashed him back to his room.

When I turned around just in time to see Katrina land in my arms while laughing in joy, "Shhh we don't want May to wake up, remember what happened last time we woke her up in the middle of the night." I whispered into her ear. She nodded while still giggling every once in a while "How was your day today, Katrina?" "It was good daddy, Vivian and Rosa came by and took me outside and we played 'hide and seek' and 'tag', then Lucilius took me on a flight on his wings. But the best thing that happened today was seeing Rayner get slapped by the Millers twin daughters for constantly flirting with them." I laughed quietly "We warned him if he kept flirting with them they would do slap him, but he never listens." "How was your day daddy?" "It was good" "Why do you leave every night daddy?" I froze 'Do I tell her that I go on missions to assassinate people who deserve it?' " _Yes Percy tell her where you went." "But isn't she a little young to know that I kill people in the most painful way.?" "She already knows that there is a man who kills people who deserve it, all you have to do is tell her that you are that man." "You sure, Chaos" "Positive."_ I took a deep breath knowing that she will be scared of me and not want me near her. My heart tightened at the thought, "Katrina, honey, you know of that man who kills bad people who deserve it?" I asked her, she nodded her head confused, I took a deep breath, "I am that man, I leave at night as Chaos sends me to take care of people who are bad. Today I left to take care of the man who hurt you." I looked down knowing that she will want me to leave.

Then all of a sudden she squeezed me even tighter and started crying I immediately went into what Rayner and Lucilius 'overprotective father mode.' "What's wrong I know if its because I'm a killer you'll want me to leave so I will if you want me too.' I stated sadly while getting ready to put Katrina into bed "No! Its not that I'm glad that you killed the man who hurt me and you hunt down bad people." she stated while smiling at me, I smiled back as I felt tears rolling down my face "Let's get you to bed so we can get up early and head to breakfast." she nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I put her in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead and I created a sleeping bag on the floor and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Linebreak

"Milord, wake up." I groaned and rolled to the side to avoid the sunlight coming in from the window. "Milord you're 15 minutes late for breakfast and Rayner is eating up all the pancakes again." As soon as the mysterious voice said that my eyes shot open and I came face to face with a smirking Damien. "Are you telling the truth or are you just saying this to get me up?" I asked suspiciously "No milord I am telling you the truth and your daughter is already there with Kayla plus Vivian told me to come and get you since you were probably asleep."

I jumped up and headed to the shower "Thanks Damien I owe you and Vivian one." I yelled as I headed to the shower, I heard him chuckling as I entered the shower.

 **Vivian POV**

As I headed to the dining hall I saw Percy's Royal Guard still waiting for Percy. I frowned slightly ' _that's weird, he's usually here early so Rayner doesn't eat all of the pancakes up'_ I walked up to the captain, Damien, I think and asked him if he knew where Percy is. "I don't know Vivian, he's usually late but not this late. Do you think something happened to him?" I felt my heart stop. I have come to terms that I love Percy, he is very handsome and he is extremely loyal plus he broke through my emotionless barriers and helped me plus there are many more good things about him. "No I don't think that something happened to him, I just think that he probably stayed up all night and is sleeping in, you might have to go wake him up." He nodded "Probably, let's go men." he said as they headed to wake Percy up.

When I entered the dining hall I saw Rayner assaulting the poor pancakes and Kayla braiding Katrina's hair at our table as she sat in a chair between mine and Percy's. I smiled, 'I'm glad that Katrina is around as she keeps Percy happy' I thought as I sat down in my seat and saw Hannah reading the Daily News "Hey look at this, wanted criminal Victor aka the Messenger and his guard were found dead on planet Rylon this morning. Officials found Victor with his arms and legs severely broken and his jaw was torn off and his throat was slit while the letters Alpha and Omega were carved deeply into his head. Officials looked around for any footprints but the only footprints they found was Victor's and a bullet 30 yards away from where Victor's body was found. Victor's remaining guard were still in shock and fear when they were taken into custody, they explained that whoever did this was a man that was a assassin and a master of stealth and moved so silently that he was like death itself and blended in so well with the darkness that he was like night itself." All eyes turned to Allen since he was Nyx's successor "Hey don't look at me I may be Nyx's successor and decent in stealth but I'm nowhere near this guy." we all looked back at Hannah and she took that as her cue to continue talking "Officials say that the man would have continued torturing Victor but he was stopped by Victor's guard and fled the scene. The only survivor of Victor's personal guard said that he came face to face with the assassin and they looked into each other's eyes, he said that the man was around 6'3 and was very muscular and had black eyes that were cold and merciless to the people he kills. He thought the assassin was going to kill him but he just turned around and started walking away, when he asked him why he didn't kill him all he said was "I know you were forced into this job." and disappeared into the night. Guards also said that he wrote messages on the walls in blood telling Victor to come out and face his death."

We all looked at her in shock, she just ignored us until she froze and dropped her spoon that she was using to eat cereal with. We all looked at her in concern till she spoke and handed Katrina a pair of earphones "Can you put these in your ears and don't take them out till I tell you ok?" Katrina nodded and put them in and continued eating breakfast, we all looked at her confused until she spoke "I think I know who this mysterious assassin is and you do too." We all looked at her confused until she continued speaking "The only survivor of Victor's personal guard said that Victor received warning letters from a _Mr.C AND_ after he raped a ten year old girl the assassin showed up, the same day Katrina appeared and Percy disappeared." She said as her eyes went to Katrina as did all of our eyes, then it dawned on me and I'm pretty sure everybody else found out too. "No way." I said softly "Are you saying Percy is this assassin?" questioned Rayner, "Yes, the guard also said when Victor disappeared, they heard him screaming in the forest but about the same time he screamed the lightning got louder he said as if silencing Victor's screams." she said "Plus the guard also said when they headed in the direction they heard Victor's scream, he screamed again but the lightning got even louder than before and the ground starting shaking then as lightning flashed one last time they found Victor's body with no one around, no footprints, nothing, like a ghost."

We all sat there in shock, knowing that our best friend is probably one of the universe's most deadly assassins. "It explains a lot, remember about a 100 years ago Lucilius, Percy showed up to training but he had blood on his hands and chest and we asked him what happened but he said it was just intense training with Chaos." Rayner asked. Lucilius nodded "Plus it would also explain how he started coming to breakfast really late and was always tired plus how he never came to dinner, always said he was going home to sleep." said Kayla, we all nodded in agreement "Why didn't he tell us though?" said Hannah "He probably had a reason or Chaos told him not to tell anyone and if the Primordials knew they would tell us so it was probably between him and Chaos." I said "Should we confront him about it?" asked Lucilius "No, if he is this assassin and what he did to Victor was pure out brutal, I don't want the same treatment as Victor got just for being curious." "But he wouldn't do that to his friends right?" "Right but there is no need to push him because he is probably under a lot of stress so let's just leave it alone." We all nodded and continued eating.

"What will we do for Percy's birthday?" Asked Diana, We all thought for a minute till Rayner spoke "How about we go to Earth?" "Why would Percy want to go back to Earth, every time he hears the word _Earth_ he turns into a raging maniac." said Amy, Rayner just rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you noticed but I think Percy is homesick." We all looked at him "Why would he be homesick?" questioned Cameron "Because whenever I head into his office to give him papers to sign I see him looking into his monitor at Earth watching a couple who I think is his mother and stepfather then at times I see him watching a man with sea green eyes like Percy so that is probably his dad, Poseidon. Plus we have never been to Earth so it's a win-win for everybody." "The hard is part is getting him to agree." stated Rosa we all nodded in agreement till we heard the doors open and turned to see Percy heading towards us with his Royal Guard behind him. "Remember, no one mention anything about him being a assassin ok?" I said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Perce, why did you sleep in?" "Busy day last night." he said while taking a plate of pancakes from Rayner "Oh I'm sure you have." I heard Rayner mumble under his breath. We all looked at him, warning him to shut up, Percy's eyes suddenly turned pitch black like Erebus's eyes and we all started to move around uncomfortably in our seats as he gazed at us with his pitch back eyes. "What's wrong Rayner, you usually complain whenever I touch your food, what's wrong?" he stated, his voice void of all emotions, he suddenly turned his gaze to Hannah, "What are you reading?" "Uh, the daily magazine, what to see it." he nodded as he took the magazine. We all studied his every movement as he read the article about Victor's death. We saw his right hand grip the table and start crushing it and his hand started to steam, then I heard him mutter "I should've killed him slower, what if the guards saw me or not, but Chaos would be on me if I was seen." This just proved that he was assassin that everybody was talking about. I glanced at everyone around the table and saw them, we all had the same thing in mind, Percy is the assassin.

"Do you know why this assassin carved the letters Alpha and Omega into Victor's head?" We all shook our heads, "Alpha means 'the beginning' while Omega means 'the end', my guess is that he did this to send a message to all cruel people in the universe. A new beginning for the people while it is the end for people like Victor. He probably learned the Greek Alphabet to send a message to others." We all got confused ' _why would he be talking about himself in third person_ ' then we saw him smirk. I was confused until it finally hit me ' _he played us at our own game, he knew we were talking about him and he just wanted to see if we were and he threw us off by talking about himself in third person and when we got confused he found out that we were talking about him. We basically just told him we were trying to see if he was the assassin' "_ Smart as always Vivian, always the first to figure everything out." He said while gazing at me with an unreadable expression "What does he mean Vivian?" questioned Amy. "Yes Vivian what am I talking about?" he said in a mocking tone, I said in a small voice "He played us at our own game." everybody got a confused look on their faces until I spoke again "He knew that we were talking about him and trying to see if he was the assassin so he threw us off by talking about himself in third person and when we all got confused he knew that we were trying to see if he was the assassin. We basically told him that we were trying to compare him and the assassin." I said as everybody got a look of understanding then panic as they all turned their heads slowly to Percy to see him with an uncaring expression on his face but his eyes and aura said otherwise, his eyes were as black as Tartarus and blazing with fury as bright as Aether's teeth and his aura was slowly increasing with every second till it was stronger than Chaos's aura and we didn't even think was possible! Everybody stopped and looked at Percy in shock and a little bit fear as shadows began coming towards Percy and lightning was visible outside and cracks began appearing around the dining hall.

When we were sure Percy was going to blast us to oblivion Katrina spoke up, "daddy are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Her voice must've brought Percy back because almost instantly the shadows withdrew, lightning stopped outside, and the cracks in the ground fixed themselves back up. "Yes, sweetie, I'm ok just got a bit carried away." she smiled at him and got off her seat and sat in his lap and hugged him tightly and he hugged back as well.

He then stood up "Ladies and Gentlemen I forgive you if I scared any of you I hope you can forgive me." One of the soldiers stood up "Don't worry milord we already forgave you." He smiled gratefully at the soldier and continued eating. He gave us a look that said 'this if far from over' we all paled in thought of having to face Percy's wrath like Victor did.

As breakfast ended we all got up and started to go train when a messenger came over "Milord the Council wishes to speak with you."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I think this one will be very interesting...Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to review**

 **Vivian POV**

We all got confused, 'why would the council want to see Percy', he must have noticed our confused looks because he rephrased it. "The Council wishes to speak with the successors and you milord. Said something about a extended vacation or something like that." Percy nodded and sent him on his way, then he turned back to us with his ever changing eyes. "Come on I'll explain to you why I chose the job that Chaos gave to me." With that we headed towards the throne room and he started explaining why he chose this life of an assassin. "I chose this job to take care of the universe's most corrupted people, as you know, but I also chose this job to keep kids safe like Katrina." He said as he gestured with his head towards the sleeping girl in his arms, we all got confused until he spoke "I may be a very famous person but as a child I was not very lucky." he said this as he looked at Rosa and Kayla, they both nodded their heads sadly, I got confused by this till he spoke "When Rosa and Kayla looked into my memories they saw all of my memories. From the day I was born to the day I left Earth, I had a very abusive stepfather and kids who bullied me from the 1st grade all the way to the 6th grade. I'm surprised I didn't commit suicide but I couldn't leave my mom heartbroken like that so I dealt with it. Then when I was thrown into a whole new world I thought that I could finally find friends and family and I did. But I traded my old life for a more messed up life but I dealt with it and things got better than the wars happened and death and then _I_ was blamed for their deaths and all the chaos, and I believed them because if I wasn't born then nothing would have happened." he said as he glanced at the words MURDERUR carved in his skin.

"That's why I took this job, so kids like Katrina won't have to see any war or bloodshed or be robbed of something at a age so young." He said as his face turned into a look of disgust "That's why I take the pleasure of killing people like Victor very slowly, so they can feel all the pain that they caused to people." with that he opened the throne room doors and we headed to our thrones that are below the Primordials throne. They are like the Primordials throne just a little bit smaller and radiated less power but Percy's and Chaos both radiate the same amount of power making me feel like a ant beneath a boot.

"As you know you were called for your 273rd year anniversary as a successor correct?" We all nodded "The Council has decided instead of giving you six months of free time you will get a whole year and we already decided on where you will all go since it will benefit all of you." he said while looking directly at Percy when he said this 'I hope he's not going to say what I think he's going to say or else we're all going to blow up' "Where's it going to be at Chaos?" Asked Percy. Chaos took a deep breath and said what I hoped he would not say.

"Earth."

Everyone's eyes went wide and everybody in the throne room looked at Percy fearfully Percy sat there for a little not getting the point till his eyes finally went wide and he understood then he exploded, "WHAT! I WILL NOT HEAD BACK THERE" "You are holding grudges against the gods and campers that are new there plus there will be a surprise for you there if you head there." "What kind of surprise?" Percy asked warily "You're going to have to head back there to find out. Plus the rest of the successors have never been to Earth you could show them around." "Ok Chaos I'll do it, you're right I can't be a good king if I let past grudges hold me back." Chaos smiled "Don't worry when you get to Earth head to your parent's house, you're surprise will be there." Percy looked confused but nodded none the less and created a portal to Earth as we all hopped off our thrones and stood in single file behind Percy. "Oh wear your cloaks to cover up your heads" we all nodded and put up our hoods and walked through the portal. "Plus here is a little gift that could be helpful." We all got hit by a small beam till we heard Rayner's voice in our head " _Was that it?"_ we all looked at him in shock till Chaos spoke "You can all talk to each other through your minds." We all thanked him and headed through the portal.

 **Third POV**

 **Olympian Throne Room**

14 powerful beings all sat on 15ft thrones and were listening to 7 12ft being and a group of people wearing orange and purple t-shirts and a boy with pale skin wearing all black and a girl with a silver circlet on her head complaining.

"We need to keep looking for him, he can't be dead Nico said he isn't in the Underworld so he probably has partial immortality and is hiding somewhere and you all know where he is but you won't tell us." stated a girl with blonde princess curls and stormy grey eyes, one of the beings sitting on a throne replied "We didn't betray him so of course we won't tell you _Athena Spawn."_ spat a man with a neatly trimmed beard, tan skin, raven black hair and sparkling sea green eyes. "Now brother we must not be ru-" A man with a electric blue eyes and a suit on stopped as he felt the massive power surge that was stronger than all of the Olympians combined. "Did everybody feel the massive power surge?" Everyone nodded "Artemis, gather Thalia and the hunters and go find this power surge." A twelve year old girl with silver eyes and auburn hair nodded and gestured the girl with punk clothes on and they both disappeared in a silver flash "Iris show us where this massive power source is at." A message appeared and showed 17 people in different colored cloaks walking through the streets of Manhattan heading towards Sally Jackson's apartment. They all held a powerful aura, stronger than each of Olympians but one stood out among the rest. His aura was powerful, making the Olympians look like ants beneath an elephants foot while the others around him were like a ant beneath a boot. So in terms, he was really powerful but he held a little ten year old girl in his hands while he had a backpack on his back and had the girl wrapped up in blankets.

"Where are they going?" asked a beautiful woman with multi-colored eyes, this is Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Lust. "Who knows we just have to wait and find out." Said a woman in a greek tunic and had warm brown eyes, this is Hera Queen of Olympus. The hooded figures all stood in front of Sally Jackson's apartment, the leader with the powerful aura nodded to 3 people one in a electric blue cloak flew up to the roof while two in sky blue and a white cloak disappeared in a white light then appeared a few seconds later and nodded their heads, then a few seconds later the man in the electric blue cloak appeared with monster dust on him. "They appear to be no threat to Sally since they seem so relaxed." stated Hera "We must stop them before they hurt Sally." stated the man with sea green eyes, this is Poseidon, Percy's father. "Relax Poseidon the leader apparently sent them around the house to check if there are any monsters." stated a woman with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes like the younger girl but this woman was more older this is Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Then all of a sudden their cloaks shimmered and transformed into mortal clothes, everyone in the throne room gasped, all of the men and women were seriously cute. All women all had perfect curves and the men faces all looked like they were carved from marble. But the leader looked better looking than all of the men, he was about 6'3 with tan skin and his eyes constantly changed colors unlike Aphrodite eyes which changed from blue,green, to brown his eyes changed from electric blue to a warm golden to many other different colors.

A beautiful pale skin girl was standing beside him holding his hand spoke something to him and he nodded and slowly walked up to Sally Jackson's door and knocked three times waiting for a answer. Moments later Sally and Paul's daughter opened the door and screamed when she saw 17 mysterious people at the door and closed the door right on the leader's face causing the people around him to chuckle. "Yep I would do the same if I saw that face every morning." stated a boy around the age of 20 with sky blue eyes and blonde hair while smiling the leader just glared at him and punched him sending him back 15 feet into solid concrete. The Olympians watched in shock as the boy just got up out of the concrete and popped his back and walked back over to where he was at before he got launched. "That was my left hand and I wasn't even trying to hit hard, would you like to see my how hard I hit with my right hand?" the sky blue 20 year old paled and shook his head quickly. "That's what I thought." He said as Paul opened the door and warily pulled out a dagger from his back pocket, the leader looked shocked until he snapped out of his daze "Hello Paul Blofis, is Sally Jackson here?" "Why do you want to know." "We know her son Percy Jackson." Everyone in the throne room froze, as they went to flash out to confront them they were stopped by the leader spoke up "Before we start talking about your son, we should go inside , we don't want any unwanted guests hearing our conversation." he said as he looked directly into the iris message and gave the Olympians, minor gods, and immortal cabin leaders a cold smile. Then the iris message ended. "Iris pull up the message again." "I can't Lord Zeus, whoever ended it won't let me direct a message to them." "Hermes, go get Artemis." Hermes nodded and disappeared in a flash and appeared a few seconds later with a agitated Artemis "What father I was just getting ready to hunt down the mysterious people." "Head to Sally Jackson's place that's where they are at and don't kill them, I WANT THEM CAPTURED, they know where Percy Jackson is."

Artemis nodded and disappeared in a flash "Iris, show us Sally Jackson's apartment and keep it there till we see them leave please?" "Of course Lord Zeus." she showed Sally Jackson apartment and it stayed there, "Do you think Artemis will be able to capture these people? They seem pretty powerful and if we tempt them they will no doubt attack us." "I actually hope she tempts them, I need something to taunt Artemis with and this will be perfect." Said Apollo while Hermes nodded in agreement as did the rest of the Olympians. "Artemis is too prideful, she needs to be brought down a peg." "Can we stop talking about how prideful Artemis is, please?" Everyone nodded and waited to see what would happen.

 **Percy POV**

As we walked through the portal we headed to my apartment, after 273 years I still remember exactly where I used to live. As we got to my apartment I spoke to Amelia, Lucilius, and Cameron to check around the house for any monsters, Lucilius and Amelia showed up a few seconds later while Cameron took a little longer then he showed up with monster dust on his cloak " _All clear."_ he spoke into my mind I nodded and walked up to my old apartment with Vivian beside me with the rest of the successors in tow, as we neared my apartment I spoke into their minds " _Transform into mortal clothes, we don't want to scare my parents."_ everyone nodded their heads and transformed their cloaks into mortal clothes as we got near my apartment I stopped and starting thinking 'why would Chaos make me come here' I was snapped out of my thoughts when Vivian squeezed my hand reassuringly and spoke into my ear "Chaos never told you to do anything without a good reason, so maybe he sent you here for something important." I nodded and slowly walked up to my door and knocked three times and waited for an answer.

A few minutes later a girl around the age of 10 appeared with blue eyes and brown hair like my mother. As I went to speak she screamed and closed the door on my face causing Lucilius to chuckle, "I would do the same thing if I saw that face." I just glared at him and punched him, sending him back 15 feet into solid concrete. As he pushed himself out and popped his back he walked back over to me "That was my left hand and I wasn't even trying to hit hard, would you like to see how hard I hit with my right hand?" He paled and quickly shook his head, minutes later Paul appeared with a dagger hidden behind his back 'he's alive. Paul is alive so that means that my mom is also alive, but how? Paul looks the same as he did before I left and it's been 273 years...unless they were given partial immortality' I snapped out of my dazed state and asked Paul if my mom was here. "Why do you want to know?" He questioned warily "We know her son Percy Jackson." as soon as I said this he froze and got wide eyes but I quickly stopped him before he could say anything "Before we start talking about your son, we should head inside, we don't want any unwanted guest hearing our conversation." I said as I looked at directly at the iris message and gave them a cold smile and made the iris message disappear.

"Come in, please" he ushered us in and let us sit on the couch and chairs, there wasn't enough room so we had to make room I created extra couches and chairs for the rest of the successors to sit in. He looked at me in shock till I told him I had creation powers. He nodded and went into the hallway to get my mom no doubt, "How you feeling?" questioned Rayner. "Nervous and sick plus many more emotions but these two I'm feeling the most." Vivian squeezed my hand reassuringly "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I nodded and then heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up and saw my mother looking at me in hope. She still looked the same with her kind smile and warm blue eyes, "Do you know where my son is?" "Yes I do, but first let me tell you what happened to him and where he is now." Then I proceeded to tell her everything that I've been in and through and that I am a king and commander. She sat back in shock "My baby boy is a king and commander" I heard Lucilius snickering so I kicked him in the shin to silence him.

"So he is Chaos successor, then who are you people?" "We are the successors of the Primordial Army." I said as her and Paul's eyes widened "So Percy is among your group? Percy are you in there?" she said looking directly into each of our eyes trying to see which of us is her lost son then she finally looked into my eyes and continued looking into my ever changing eyes and saw them stopped on sea green and gasped. "Percy, is that really you?" She whispered, I nodded with tears forming in my eyes as I let go of Vivian's hand and gave her Katrina and walked slowly towards my mother and opened my arms as she jumped into them and we both started sobbing hysterically and not letting go of each other then Paul came over and hugged both of us. As we both stopped crying we looked at each other and I asked her how she was still alive and she said that the Olympians made them partial immortal as they sworn an oath to secrecy that they wouldn't tell anyone that they were still alive.

And so we spent the last 3 hours talking and me introducing her to Katrina and Vivian but it didn't go as expected "Is this your child Perseus Achilles Jackson?" I panicked and told her that she was adopted and that Vivian was just my friend but she didn't buy it.

We would have continued if Cameron hadn't interrupted us "Sorry to interrupted your family reunion Percy, but we must leave I sense the Hunters of Artemis coming towards us." I nodded sadly and looked at my mother "I'm sorry that we can't continue our reunion but we must leave now mother." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave Paul a hug, as I turned to leave I stopped and turned around. "Mom could you and Paul watch over Katrina and introduce her to your daughter as she is very shy and scared of other people?" My mom and Paul nodded and took Katrina from my arms, but as she did Katrina started to cry. "Katrina, this is my mom and stepdad, they won't hurt you in anyway and they will watch over you until I get back ok?" She nodded and let go of me and I turned to leave the house before I was stopped again "Percy, its good to see you come home. Visit more often, please?" I nodded and headed out the door with the successors in tow. " _Where should we go so we can introduce ourselves to the mighty Hunters of Artemis that I'm so anxious to meet."_ Rayner said with sarcasm in his voice as he spoke through our minds, _"We'll head to Central Park and go from there."_ I said as we walked to Central Park and we could see the Hunters blending in with the forests and crowd trailing behind us " _Change back into your cloaks."_ Everyone nodded as they transformed their clothes into their cloaks and we stopped in the middle of Central Park, waiting for the mighty _Hunters of Artemis_ to show up.

 **Third POV**

 **Olympian Throne Room**

It's been 3 hours since they went into Sally's house, why can't we just leave them alone and go about our business?" Stated Ares, God of War. "Because we need to see what their intentions are and if they are a threat or not?" Said Athena God of Wisdom "Wow you're starting to turn into how dad was nearly 300 years ago, dad's just curious aren't you father?" said Ares as he gazed at his father Zeus, King of Olympus "Yes, I am curious but I am also wary, they show up out of nowhere and head directly to Sally's apartment." Ares nodded in acceptance while Athena look smug knowing that she is always right. Then the 17 people walked out of Sally's house and started walking to Central Park "Why are they heading to Central Park, their walking right into Artemis's camp." Said Poseidon, God of the Seas. "Man I thought they would at least make it interesting for us." Said Hermes as Apollo nodded in consent. Then they all just stopped in the middle of Central Park, "You know Artemis, you and you're Hunters can come out now we know you have been following us since we left Sally Jackson's apartment." said the leader with a cold, emotionless tone. The Hunters didn't come out because they didn't think that a mere male could find them. "If you don't come out then I'll have too force you too come out and I don't like using force." The Hunters still didn't come out, but the leader just sighed and shook his head as if disappointed. "Ok then, have it you're way." With that shadows started wrapping around the Hunters and pulling them out making them land roughly on the ground, Artemis included.

"How dare you touch me _boy!"_ spat Phoebe, a hot headed Daughter of Ares. "I didn't touch you, the shadows did." the leader spat back in the same tone. Phoebe took out an arrow and shot at the leader but he just caught it in between his fingers and twirled it around without a care in the world, then he burned the arrow to a crisp and looked at Phoebe with cold, emotionless, black eyes. The Hunters all looked shock that a boy just caught one of their arrows from one of their best shooters. "I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot at me or else my friends here might just attack you and have no mercy."

"We all have a lot better fighting skills than all of you combined, even your goddess can't stand a chance against us, especially against our leader." spat out the same boy with the electric blue cloak on. The Hunters scoffed "What makes you think a male will beat our goddess?" "This male is no ordinary male, he can even challenge Lord Chaos in a sword fight and win." Everyone in the room paled except for the minor gods and immortal campers who thought that Chaos was just a myth. Right? "Chaos isn't real, he's a myth." "I don't think that Chaos would appreciate you calling him that." "Whatever, you dirty males are always lying and a bunch of cheats." The boy in the electric blue cloak shook in anger and summoned a lighting bolt and shot it at the Hunter shocking her and throwing her into a tree, knocking her unconscious. All the Olympians watched in shock and respect as they stood up against the Hunters of Artemis since no mere boy would do that and get away alive. The rest of the Hunters looked at anger at the group of figures and already saw them with weapons out and their aura's slowly increasing due to anger and hatred. But the leader's aura is what worried everyone he had two swords out and his aura was stronger than everyone on the battlefield. One of the swords were pitch black and has galaxies,stars,and planets on it while the other is also pitch black with galaxies,stars,and planets on it but with lightning streaks going down it.

"No powers ladies and gentlemen, let's wound their pride shall we." The Hunters also got out their bow and arrows while some got out their hunting knifes eager to punish the boy who hurt their sister, oh how wrong they were. Everyone in the throne room watched in interest hoping to see the mighty Hunters of Artemis and Artemis get their butts whopped as Ares, Hermes, and Apollo all had popcorn in their hands.

It was all silent till Thalia shot a massive lightning bolt at them but the leader just absorbed it and moved like the speed of light towards the Hunters with his companions right behind him as he threw an overhead strike on Thalia and she barely put up her knives to deflect it but when they made contact her knives shattered on impact but she didn't have enough time to get her shield and spear as the leader kicked her hard in the stomach knocking her into a tree then moved on to the next hunter who was Atlanta, Daughter of Apollo. The Olympians watched in shock at how fast they move and how they are basically wiping the floor with the Hunters and Artemis herself as the Hunters outnumbered the mysterious people but they had more experience, a lot more. Each of the mysterious people all faced at least 8 Hunters but were just messing around with them as everyone could tell and then they really started destroying them, when everyone thought they couldn't get faster, they did and they got a lot more brutal as most of the girls all had deep cuts and gashes on their whole body and some bones that were clearly out of place and some black eyes and busted lips. Then when all the Hunters were on the floor, groaning in pain all that stood was the mysterious but powerful group and Artemis but she was covered in cuts and had bruises plus a busted lip and a black eye while the leader just stood there without a single scratch on him then he moved even quicker than the others and kicked her hard in the chest and sent her flying against a tree clearly breaking some ribs.

Everyone looked in shock,fear,and awe, at how fast they destroyed a 136 experienced Hunters and Artemis, one of the most experienced Olympians and it didn't even look like they were trying. "Well, that was really fun, I was really getting tired of their cocky attitude and saying all men are bad, clearly they don't know that there are other men out in the universe." stated a man in a white cloak, "Clearly, they should be grateful we didn't continue for what they did to Percy." Said a woman with a black cloak with blue highlights going down the leader turned to the iris message and spoke "Whenever you are ready to speak _peacefully._ We will talk plus don't come find us yet wait till Artemis and her Hunters are all healed up plus we put iris messages up to show the campers of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood the Hunters first defeat plus it was public so they will forever be taunted, here are some videos that we created so you can forever taunt Artemis and her Hunters. 13 small videos popped up on every Olympians lap as Ares, Apollo and Hermes quickly snatched theirs up and looked really excited. "Plus they are indestructible so Artemis can't destroy or pick it up, only you can. Farewell Olympians." As he got ready to wipe the iris message Hera stopped him "Wait! how will we find you?" she asked, he smiled her a warm smile "Don't worry about that you'll know when you see it, we defeated them with no powers, if we had powers we would literally kill them and we can't have that. Oh here is your goddess and her little servants." With that the message disappeared and Artemis and her hunters appeared on the floor in a bloody heap "Apollo, heal them quickly." Apollo quickly healed them and teleported them to his infirmary room. "Well, we now know not to piss them off as Artemis and her hunters did." Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Looks like Artemis and her hunters will forever be humiliated! Feel free to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**guys I'm back with another with another! Hope you enjoyed the last one I really did! Anyway feel free to review!**

 **Third POV**

 **Olympus**

Ever since the battle between Artemis and her hunters Vs. the mysterious powerful people happened and every one found out that the mighty Hunters and Artemis got their butts whopped badly and their pride was seriously wounded. The Hunters have never felt more embarrassed, especially Emily, the same girl who underestimated them and got them pissed off in the first place and was the first one to feel the wrath of one of them. Even the campers of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood saw their badly defeat and embarrassed them whenever they went to the camps, so they now stay either on Olympus and stay in Artemis's shrine or go hunting in the woods.

"I can't believe that we got defeated like that, were they even trying?" said Phoebe as she paced back in forth in Artemis's dining room while 135 hunters listen to her rant on. "I don't think they were even trying, before we fought the leader said "No powers ladies and gentlemen, let's wound their pride shall we? I think if they were to actually use powers they would have killed us or could have done worse." said Thalia as she lay on the couch listen to Phoebe talk rant on, "Plus I heard one of them say, "they lucky we didn't do worse for what they did to Percy." Thalia got a haunted look on her face as she and everyone one of the hunters know that they are all part of Percy leaving and his disappearance greatly affected Thalia and the rest of the minor gods and immortal campers since everyone save for a few left him and believed Zane Skye, the same kind of men they preach are bad and they believed him over a hero who was loyal to no ends. "Plus I heard one of the boys say that not all men are bad, clearly they haven't been around the universe. So maybe they come from around the universe and came here?" Suggested Emily "Yea but why would they come here and then head directly to Percy's mother house..." Thalia trailed off as her eyes became wide and they suddenly got a hopeful look in them, "What, what are you thinking Thalia?" "I think they know where Percy is." "True they could possibly know where Percy is but they won't tell us and we can't just walk up there and demand that we tell us where he is for we all know what happened whenever they get underestimated." Everyone winced as they still felt some deep gashes that were caused by some of them.

"I still have one question." said Emily as all eyes turned to her "Didn't you notice how fast they moved? They moved faster than light itself and reached 150 yards within mere seconds and were already engaging us plus their weapons were made of some kind of metal that was indestructible, whenever they struck us our hunting knives broke on impact. I wonder who trained them plus I'm really curious as to who that leader was. He was the one who destroyed most of us and Lady Artemis herself and his aura was way stronger than anyone's on the battlefield." Everyone got a thoughtful look until Lady Artemis appeared in a flash of silver light, "Hello, hunters, what are you doing?" she asked politely "Hello Lady Artemis, we were just trying to figure out who the mysterious people were and how they moved so fast." "I too was thinking how they moved so fast." "Do you think they are a threat Lady Artemis?" "No, we discussed this at the Olympian council but we are going to meet them in person and you can confront them yourselves ok?" "We're all going Lady Artemis?" Asked Thalia. Artemis nodded, "All the immortal campers and minor gods are coming to talk with them _peacefully."_ she said while looking accusingly at Emily, Emily nodded while looking down in shame.

All the hunters nodded their heads while closing their eyes and Artemis teleported them to the throne room.

 **Thalia POV**

As we got to the throne room, all eyes looked at us. Some in amusement while some had pity in their eyes, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares were all snickering quietly into their hands while Artemis glared at them, this just caused them to burst out in laughter "What's so funny?" Artemis growled at them "Your ass whooping, that's what so funny plus both camps saw the whopping, the whole mythology world knows except for monsters." Then Ares said as he then stopped and got a thoughtful look "Well, maybe them too." When he finished talking, everyone was trying to hold in their laughter while some were just pure out laughing, as Artemis went to probably eradicate him, father stopped them both. "Silence you too, now is everyone ready to leave? Everyone nodded their heads until Athena asked "How will we know to contact them. It felt like their aura's were there then they weren't, almost like they left." Everyone's eyes turned to Zeus as he looked thoughtful for a minute till Hera spoke up, "The leader said whenever we are ready to tell him." "Oh, and how will you tell him, Hera?" mocked Athena. Hera had started to become nicer to everyone and in return Zeus stopped cheating on her constantly, but Athena won't budge. Hera just calmly got up from her throne and spoke to the sky. "We are ready to talk." It was all quiet for a few minutes till Athena laughed "I thought you could contact them, as I said they probably left." As soon as she said that, a loud voice spoke through the throne room "Hello Hera, are you ready to talk?" "Yes, can you please show us your location." "Of course Lady Hera" we all sat there shocked because when we encountered them they seemed to have no love for the gods. It was silent till thunder and lightning way stronger than Zeus power lit up the sky and shook Olympus to its core and caused cracks in the walls but as all this happened I spotted where the lightning was coming from then it disappeared.

Everyone sat in shock, awe, and a little fear over the power these people possessed "That must be why they didn't use powers, they really would have killed all of you no matter what you think." Said Ares seriously since our encounter with the mysterious people "I saw where it was. It was a little Northeast of where we encountered them at." I said as everyone nodded their heads as I headed over to Annabeth, "Hey Annie, do you think they know where Percy is?" Annabeth looked up with a hopeful look in them "I hope so, plus I pray that he isn't mad at me still." "We all do, Annie, we all do." I said as she put her hand on my shoulder and flashed us out.

 **Zeus POV**

Me and the rest of the Olympians were getting agitated at acting like we don't know where Percy is when we know exactly where he is because all the campers want to apologize. I admired them for never giving up but still, it's getting annoying. As I appeared at the spot where the lightning I saw the rest appear and we looked around in confusion "Here, Thalia?" I asked with confusion in my voice "Yes, it was right here." "Hello, I was hoping I would find you here." said a voice behind us as we all whirled around to see the same man who was the one who shot Emily with a blast of lightning sitting on a tree branch. "I take it you are the Olympians and immortal campers, correct?" he asked with a polite tone in his voice, far different then when he met the hunters, must have been a act. As Athena went to speak Phoebe shot a arrow at him but he just caught it and burned it, as thunder started to rumble dangerously in the background he spoke "I am trying to be nice to you but if you don't want that I can always kill you and it won't bug me as me and the others have killed, some more than others but we take care of dangerous people but still I won't hesitate." he said as if daring Phoebe to shoot at him and there will be one less hunter that Artemis has in her ranks. "Stop Phoebe, I have a feeling that this man isn't bluffing as they would have killed us if their leader wasn't there to stop them." Phoebe looked at Artemis in shock and betrayal while the rest of us looked at her in shock as she called someone else other than Perseus a man.

She put down her bow and looked at the man in an electric blue cloak in hate, "If you want to fight me, we can do it later and I will embarrass you again. You may the numbers but we have the skills required, such as...uh...the Spartans. They had 300 Spartans against millions of Xerses men yet they still slaughter thousands if not millions of Xerses men because while he had numbers Spartans had good tactics and better skills, just like what happened here." he said as all the Olympians looked at him in respect. "Now if you may please, can you head to the forests in Montana as I do not know everything about Earth and Hannah will be there to show you to our location." With that he flashed out in a flash of lightning, we all looked around in confusion until we all shrugged our shoulders and flashed out to the forests in Montana.

Linebreak

"Are they just leading us on a wild goose chase?" Questioned Athena, "Athena, please sit down it has only been 5 minutes you are giving me a headache." said Poseidon as he rubbed his head. "Don't tell me to calm down Barnacle Beard." She said as she paced back and forth until a sweet voice spoke "You gods are a funny group of people." "Are you Hannah? Where are you?" "Yes I am Hannah and I am in the tree behind you." we all looked behind us and didn't see her anywhere "No you aren't." "Yes I am see?" she said as jumped from the trees and landed silently while looking at us, we couldn't see her upper face as she had her hood up. "How did I not sense you in the trees?" Artemis asked interested "I merely hid in the shadows and used the tree itself to hide and if you saw me I wouldn't have moved because 'the eyes see what they want to see' so if I didn't move if you saw me you would have misplaced me as a tree branch." The hunters looked smug that a girl is better than a boy, "But it was Zayden who told me this and taught me how to blend into the background so I must thank him." the hunters didn't look so smug anymore as they found out a boy taught her. "I don't like how you talk to my friend or any of us back there, we aren't anything like the people here on Earth and if you continue to insult us Zayden will kill you and anyone who defends them." she said seriously as she headed North through the forests. "Keep your hunters on a leash Artemis." I said seriously to a shocked Artemis "Unless you wish to see your hunters slaughtered." With that I headed through the forests with everyone in tow.

After about 10 minutes of walking through the forests and hearing Aphrodite complain about her hair we finally reached a mansion that is pitch black and has stars,planets, and galaxies moving across it with 16 signs all in a circle and one big sign in the middle, my guess signaling the leader is my guess. We all gasped in shock and awe at the beauty of the mansion until Hannah snapped us out of our dazed state and opened the door and gestured for us to come in. As we all headed inside we were even more shocked, the inside was the same but almost like you were in space itself but the roof had all of the constellations on them. "Come on, let's head to the arena and see the others." We all got confused at this and looked at her "Arena?" I questioned. "Yes Lord Zeus, the mansion is very big and could house a whole army so we decided to include a arena even though we are on vacation." "No Lord Please, just Zeus." I asked politely shocking everyone including Hannah until she smiled and led us through to the kitchen. "If you're hungry there should be some food in there because we stopped Rayner and Zayden from eating it all up this time." "No I think we would like to meet the others, right everyone?" Everyone nodded and so we walked through the hallways looking at pictures of Hannah and some other people and some spoils of war that must have been recovered until we saw the campers stop at a certain picture.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked nicely but if you looked closely you could see the disgust and annoyance in her eyes. "That's Percy." Stated Annabeth "Yes, he joined the army and is the 2nd in command whenever Zayden is gone." We all looked at the picture and noticed that he looked even more muscular than before and his eyes shined with happiness and love like they did before Zane came to camp. He was standing next to a pale girl, the same girl that was holding hands with Zayden with his arms wrapped around her and her close to his chest each looking at each other in love and happiness, "Isn't she with Zayden, why is she snuggled up to Percy?" asked Annabeth with obvious jealousy in her voice. "No, Zayden and Vivian aren't together they are more like a brother and sister bond while her and Percy are in love but they will never admit even though we literally told them." said Hannah while smiling slightly until she realized that we needed to go. "We need to head to the arena I am already late enough and Zayden will kill me if I don't get there." with that she ran full speed down the hallways with us trying to catch up to her until we entered the arena and saw that it was like the Coliseum but two times larger.

It showed 16 people fighting on different landscapes until Hannah ran over to what looks like Zayden and the boy from earlier battling until Hannah jumped in at the exact same time as Zayden jumped out with the boy shifting his attacks to Hannah without any flaw and continued attacking with Hannah on defense. We all looked at them in awe and saw that the boy was right, while Artemis may have numbers they have the skills...and lots of it giving them the win. We saw Zayden gesture us over with his hands and we headed over there until he just disappeared and appeared in front of us causing us to scream.

"Sorry, let's head to the stands so we don't get killed by accident." he said as he disappeared and appeared on the stands gesturing us over so we flashed over there and sat beside him. "I don't think we have introduced ourselves I know who all you are but you don't know me. I am Zayden the successor of Chaos, Commander of the Primordial Army and King of the City Champion of Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Gaea, Ouranos, Tartarus, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, and Hydros." he stated while smiling slightly, me plus the Olympians looked at Zayden aka Percy in shock, we knew that he was a king and a commander but a champion of a primordial, much less 11 of them. As soon as he finished that sentence all of the campers,minor gods, and hunters all were starting to get their weapons out but before they even got to touch their weapons the successors were already surrounding the campers with an emotionless expression on their face.

"Alright, let's not turn this into what happened with the hunters ok?" Zayden said calmly, "Besides we aren't here to cause you any harm, if we did want to attack you we wouldn't have called you here and we would have killed Artemis and her hunters." "How do we not know you are a threat, you are the champion of 11 primordials 3 of them I have encountered an-" "No you did not _Percy_ encountered 3 of them while you have encountered 1, you did not fight Gaea in combat nor did you fight Tartarus head on." Annabeth turned red in anger and took a step towards Percy until she was stopped by Vivian "While Zayden will never hit a girl despite how annoying they are or prideful I am a girl and I will hurt you despite being a minor goddess or not." Vivian said while taking a step towards Annabeth as her aura was slowly increasing and Annabeth's was also increasing but nowhere near Vivian's aura. "Vivian, while I appreciate your concern for me I can handle this thank you very much though." Percy said as he walked towards Vivian and took her hand in his and led her back to sit by him.

Vivian blushed cherry red but didn't bother removing her hand while I saw the other successors smirking and giving them small smiles. "Continue on with your training ladies and gentlemen while Vivian and Rayner will stay here since you two are my advisors." All the successors nodded and walked back to their training areas and continued training while Percy explained to the everyone minus the Olympians and his two advisors about who he was and what he did. "That's not possible a primordial is real but most of them have faded except for few plus Chaos can't be real he is just a myth." "And aren't demigods and the Olympians supposed to be myths? But yet here they are right in front of us." Annabeth was at a loss for words and was about to say something (probably a smart remark about how Chaos is a myth) until a voice spoke from a portal forming in between us and Percy and his two advisors "Well well look at that the mighty prideful daughter of Athena is at a loss for words." Out walked out 17 people with aura's familiar with the successors and one who stood out from the rest which I assumed is Chaos. I went to bow but I was stopped by Chaos "No need to bow Zeus you or the Olympians need to bow."

"Who are you?" demanded Annabeth "We are the primordials _daughter of Athena_ and the man you just talked too is Chaos, Creator of the Universe." spat a primordial who had golden eyes like my fathers but they were a warm golden instead of a cold golden color so I suppose this is Chronos Primordial of Time. Everyone except me and the Olympians bowed but Chaos just ignored them and turned to Zayden and looked down at his and Vivian's intertwined hands and wiggled his eyebrows at Percy. "What did you want Chaos?" Percy said trying to control the blush appearing across his face. "Me and the Council know what you and others are up to." "What are we up to Chaos?" Percy said with a unreadable expression on his face "You and the successors plan to stay in the forests for a year and then come back, but that won't happen you will spend your 12 months at both camps and Olympus ok?" Percy glared at Chaos with Chaos glaring back at him and neither were backing down until Vivian squeezed his hand reassuringly causing him to give up and he nodded his head in agreement while Chaos smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder like how a father would to a son.

"I have never been more proud Zayden, we all are proud of you and the successors for being our first successors." "Thank you Chaos, that means a lot to me and the others." Chaos nodded and then glared at Annabeth "If you call me and my children a myth again, I will make you go through punishments that will make Tartarus look like a playground. Got it?" Annabeth nodded quickly while looking paler than Nico and Hades combined. Chaos looked satisfied and looked back at Percy "You are required to wear your armor and crown that you should have worn during your introduction." Percy groaned "Do I have to wear it?" "Yes, here I'll help you." with that a bright flash appeared in the room and when it disappeared Percy was covered in pitch black armor that is mixed with silver perfectly while the breastplate, gauntlets, and greaves have stars and planets on them while he has a pitch black cloak with stars,planets,and galaxies rotating over it and the crown is white, black, and silver mixed together perfectly with miniature galaxies,planets,and stars rotating around the crown. Everyone gasped and the women started blushing while most of the goddesses turned to the age of 20. Even my own WIFE changed age.

"Thanks Chaos, you saved me a lot of time." "Don't worry about it oh and also you will need your Royal Guard with you also." "Chaos don't you dare send them here, this is a vacation is it not?" "Yes it is but you are known for always getting into trouble and you will need them to keep you in line whenever your girlfriend cannot be there for you." Chaos said as Percy and Vivian blushed "Oh and here, there may be a time whenever you need this." Chaos said as he tossed Percy a small box and disappeared as did the rest of the primordials. Percy opened the box and quickly closed it and looked at Vivian, that's when I noticed that it was a wedding ring that Chaos gave to Percy and I'm pretty sure that all the Olympians knew what it was too. "Can we head to Camp Half-Blood so we can introduce ourselves to the campers?" I nodded and got ready to flash out to Camp Half-Blood until Percy stopped us "Can I speak to the Olympians and successors alone and have the minor gods, campers, and hunters please go to the camp and we will join you." "Who are you to tell us where to go I am a goddess you can't-" "That was as far as Annabeth got until a strong burst of wind blew her and everyone else got thrown through a portal that appeared probably at Camp Half-Blood. "It has been too long Olympians how have you been." said Percy as his eyes stopped changing and stopped on sea green. Poseidon tackled his son and burst into tears as we all gave Perseus a hug and asked him how his job is. "It's really good I enjoy it very much but we should go back so the campers don't think we killed you." With that I saw Percy and Vivian intertwined their hands once more and flash out. "They are so in love." Said Aphrodite and the successors nodded in agreement "Before they leave I swear that I will make them fall in love." "We'll help you in that Aphrodite." with that we all flashed out to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Sorry I didn't update the last couple days but I was busy but now I'm back but feel free to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys hope you guys are enjoying the story feel free to review!**

 **Annabeth POV**

When me and the others got thrown into the portal we all landed in front of Camp Half-Blood and stood up and dusted ourselves off. "How dare they do that, they have no right to go and do that to us." "Annie, calm down these mysterious people just wanted to talk to the Olympians about something, no biggie." Leo said shrugging his shoulders "Don't call me Annie and talking with the Olympians is no biggie, we still don't know if they are a threat or not. I think we should try to get rid of them as soon as possible before they try and destroy Olympus." Everyone froze and looked at me in horror, "Annabeth" Jason said slowly, "These mysterious people all are a champion of a primordial and are stronger than us and the Olympians combined and the leader, Zayden, is a champion 11 primordials plus is Chaos's successor and is stronger than Chaos himself. If we try to attack them they will kill us, I mean look at the hunters. No offense intended Thalia." Jason said "Don't worry about it, its true." "Annabeth, look at Artemis, she is one of the most experienced Olympians and they were toying with her and the hunters, we all know that and when we tried to attack Zayden for being a champion of Gaea they were already surrounding us before we even had a chance to get out our weapons. If we even try to attack one of them, they will hit us back twice as hard. Think about this before you try to attack them."

"But Jason-" "No Annabeth, if you try to fight them I will not assist you, I know we children of Zeus/Jupiter aren't known for swallowing our pride but I am. I am telling you this because I love you as a sister and I don't want you to get killed because if you haven't noticed whenever we saw that picture of Percy and that girl, Vivian, and asked about it Hannah got a look of disgust and annoyance in her eyes so my guess is that they already don't like us so if we try to attack them and mock them, they will no doubt burn camp to the ground." "Why would they not like us?" Piper asked with a look of confusion on her face "Because of what you did to Percy plus you just think since you're a god you can do whatever but with us you can't because we are considered primordials and much more." said a voice from a flash and before us appeared the successors and the Olympians, when I saw Zayden's armor again I couldn't help but gasp and admire whoever made it. "So if you value your lives don't try to annoy us and be cocky because if you do I will personally kick your ass." Said Zayden as he headed towards us with the Olympians in tow until he stopped in front of me and the others and his ever changing eyes stopped on a beautiful sea green, causing me and the others to gasp because he is an exact copy of Percy just a lot more muscular and better looking, but I would still prefer Percy. "What is something wrong?" Zayden said with a smirk growing on his face "It's-It's nothing Zayden, you just look like-" "Percy, I know what you are thinking and I am not Percy for my eyes change to sea green because I am a champion of Pontus like Diana who is the successor of Pontus. Plus I am doing this to let you see the memories and feel the guilt of doing what you did." he said as his eyes changed to a broken sea green color like how Percy's did whenever someone accused him of breaking or stealing their things. "Please, stop." I asked while feeling tears welling up in my eyes trying to fight the terrible past coming up, then his eyes changed one last time to a dull,cold, and heartbroken look in his eyes causing me to go into a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Zane were walking on the beach while the waves were coming very close to me and Zane 'Poseidon must not like a child of Zeus on his turf' I thought. Me and Zayden sat down on the same beach blanket that me and Percy used._

 _Percy_

 _'Why would he cheat on me with some mortal?' "He doesn't deserve you Annabeth, just break up with him." Zane said as he kissed me and I kissed him back. It was going good until I heard Lucy shout why I would do this to Percy and what Percy would do to me and Zane whenever he finds out but I just ignored her and Zane pushed her down in the sand causing her to get up and run away towards camp while crying. I felt guilt eat me up for letting Zane do that but I pushed it back down and continued making out with Zane._

 _A few minutes later the waves started getting stronger and lightning starting striking the ground and the Earth started to shake, then I remembered Percy confronting me about cheating on him and him being away for a year completing the 12 Labors of Hercules and him getting my mothers permission to marry me then him beating Zane to a bloody pulp and him destroying the wedding ring he was going to give to me and them him running back to his cabin destroying anything in his wake._

 _Flashback ends_

"Stop!" I screamed as I felt tears streaming down my face. he quit and gave us a cold smile "Immortality can be a curse and a blessing." with that he headed into the camp with his successors in tow, then it dawned on me ' _Immortality can be a blessing and a curse'_ , I turned to see the gods, some looking at us in amusement and while some look like they are enjoying the sick torture that we all just went through but they all looked pleased that we are feeling the guilt that is weighing on our shoulders "That's why you did it didn't you?" "What do you mean daughter of Athena?" spat Poseidon "You gave us immortality so that we can forever live with the guilt and never find Percy and you all somehow had communications with Zayden." "Correct as always daughter of _Athena."_ spat Apollo who is usually a laid back dude but not now. "Let's head into the dining pavilion and introduce our new friends to the campers." said Zeus while glaring at me as he and the rest of the Olympians looked at their children in disgust causing us to look down in shame. They all flashed out until Hestia remained. "I am very disappointed in you, all of you, he gave you hope and encouragement like you Jason, as a son of Jupiter you will not ever admit defeat but he told you that it is okay to back down and he saved you from Dionysus banes and Piper he gave you and Leo encouragement on the prophecy because you remind him of Silena and Charles both of them the cabin leaders before you and Leo. He helped both of you train to become better warriors and show that children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus aren't just all pretty girls and workers. Hazel he helped you overcome your shyness and become the woman you are today and Frank he also helped you overcome your shyness and control your powers and turn you into a powerful son of Mars. And Thalia he helped you when you turned back into a human to adapt even though you didn't want his help and Nico whenever your sister died you blamed him for not protecting her and when you couldn't fit in for being a son of Hades but he helped you overcome that and find happiness."

"But in return he got nothing except for pain,betrayal, and a broken heart. He didn't want power or fame he wanted a family,home, and friends and he did but not for long. As most of you do not know Percy was abused and raped as a child by his stepfather." All of our heads snapped up and looked at her in shock "Some of you hunters have had it hard as children, but nowhere near what Percy went through, all of them scars you see on him are from his stepfather and while some of them are from battles and wars but most are from abuse and cuts that was given to him as a child. He was starved and locked in his room for days without food but he never gave up hope and always prayed his father was out there watching him."

As she walked past us to the dining pavilion she stopped, "If you were in his position and mauled by the hunters and being called weak, worthless for not saving any of the campers who died in the war and Zoe who went on a quest and knew she would die to save Artemis. There is very little you could do when holding the weight of the sky, you hunters had no right to do that and you know it." she said as her aura got stronger and a lot deadlier and her voice was growing in volume causing us to back up in shock and fear "He tried everything he could to save Zoe, he even tried to trade his life in exchange to save Zoe's but fate would not allow it. You don't think he goes to bed at night and has dreams of what happened in the last two wars and all the faces of lost campers. He feels responsible for all their deaths and you all called him a murderer and he believed you. And you Thalia, his own beloved cousin stood by and LAUGHED as he was being kicked and mocked by the hunters, if he wanted to kill any of you he would have but he DIDN'T BECAUSE HE ISN'T LIKE YOU! she yelled as her aura was definitely stronger than Zeus.

Then suddenly fire started forming in her hands and around us, Leo was trying to control the fire but couldn't and when I thought she was about to destroy us Zayden appeared and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and quickly blasted a large ball of fire at Zayden but he just caught it and absorbed it, "Hestia this isn't you stop, I know what they did but this isn't you. Stop please." She finally nodded and let the fire drop around us and turned back around to walk away till she stopped once more and looked at us "If you were him and lost everything and was offered a position away from this planet wouldn't you take it? And also if he did come back why would he forgive any of you? Personal Loyalty is a deadly flaw, once someone betrays their trust it is hard to get that trust back." with that she and Zayden walked away leaving all of us with tears streaming down our cheeks and guilt wearing down on our shoulders.

 **Percy POV**

As I toured the successors through the Camp Half-Blood they all looked around in curious looks on their faces. "Our home is a lot better than this." stated Rosa as everyone nodded in agreement but I just rolled my eyes. "Well Earth has never known anyone outside of Earth plus you got to give it to them, they did pretty good." Everyone nodded in agreement until we stopped in front of my old cabin, the Poseidon Cabin. I just stood there and looked at the cabin to see that it looked the same before I left but I heard the tv on in the cabin so I walked up to my door with the successors in tow and opened the door and stood there in shock as the rest bumped into me.

"Hey Perce, why'd you stop?" Rayner said as he looked past my shoulder to see two little girls both the age of 9 looking at us in shock and fear until the one on the left grabbed the closest thing next to her, and that was a spare shield around her weight and threw it at us with all her might. I snapped out of my shock and grabbed the shield with my spare hand and put it down on the floor, and let go of Vivian's hand and walked slowly towards them, but as I did they both started backing up in fear. "G-Get a-a-away from u-us, creepy hooded man." I stopped walking towards them and put my hand on my head and noticed that she was right, I did have my hood on and so did the others. " _Everyone, take off your hoods and change into mortal clothes, I think we're scaring them." "No, Percy, we're making them laugh and giggle of course we're scaring them."_ Diana said through our mind " _Just do it._ " everyone transformed into mortal clothes and I did also and looked at the two girls.

"Who are you?" I asked with a smile on my face, they must have noticed that I didn't mean them any harm because they smiled back and introduced themselves. "My name is Sabrina and this is Michelle, we are daughters of Poseidon." "Well it's nice to meet you Sabrina and Michelle, I am also a child of Poseidon how long have you been at camp?" "Somewhere around 50 years I think." Sabrina said while my eyes went wide till I recognized that they were gave partial immortal. "Your partial immortal aren't you?" They both nodded shyly until they noticed that I was a child of Poseidon "What's your name?" Sabrina asked curiously "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said as they both looked at me in disbelieve "You can't be Percy, campers said that Percy was executed by the Olympians for treason against Olympus but I personally think that's a load of bull for children of Poseidon have loyalty as a flaw." "Well the campers all lied to you and Percy is not dead as he is standing in front of you and I'll show you." I said as I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it causing them to go wide eyed. "Percy, big brother is that really you?" Sabrina whispered at me while Michelle looked at me in hope, my eyes kept changing till they stopped on sea green like theirs. They both launched themselves at me causing me to catch both of them and drop to the floor with a loud thump. I felt something wet soaking my shoulders until I realized they were crying. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly "The campers kept pushing us around saying that we are weak but we have no one to train us for dad can't and we don't have anyone to help us." Sabrina said while I felt Michelle nod her head in agreement "Let me guess it's all of Zane's little followers?" They both nodded while I was trying very hard to not blow this camp apart.

"Why is your sword look different?" Sabrina asked curiously, as I went to tell her everything I felt a power spike from where the campers are but the power came from Hestia. ' _Why would Hestia be mad?'_ I thought until I recognized it came from where the campers are and it was the same group of people who left me for Zane, "Vivian tell them everything I have to go somewhere and prevent a bloodbath." with that I teleported back to the hill while seeing the campers and hunters surrounded by flames and Hestia was the one who created the fire. I teleported beside her and put my hand on her shoulder but she just turned around and blasted a ball of fire but I just caught it "Hestia this isn't you stop, I know what they did but this isn't you stop, please." she looked at me a few moments till she nodded and extinguished the fires that she created and walked away with me behind her till she stopped beside the campers and spoke.

"If you were him and lost everything and was offered a position away from this planet wouldn't you take it? And also if he did come back why would he forgive any of you? Personal Loyalty is a deadly flaw, once someone betrays their trust it is hard to get that trust back." With that me and Hestia walked towards the dining pavilion I asked her about the two daughters of Poseidon "Sabrina's mother is known but I will not tell you nor will the other Olympians but know that she was not supposed to be born for Poseidon and the woman she was born from were both drunk and Michelle's mother was a sweet woman like Sally but was killed in a attack while defending her daughter while Michelle was sent to camp then both of them were gave partial immortality. They asked why but we just told them in time they will know."

"So why is Michelle so shy and quiet?" I asked curiously "The campers taunt her and hit her but Clarisse and Chris take care of her and will train her whenever they have time but other than that she stays in the cabin and only comes out during breakfast,lunch,and dinner and is decent with the bow and hunting knives." "Then why doesn't she join the hunt since that is what they do?" "She and Sabrina doesn't like the hunt for what they did to you and when they tried to convince nearly drowned them so ever since they are wary of the daughters of Poseidon but still try to convince them." I nodded signaling that I understood and we walked in silence until she spoke. "You should head back to your sisters and successors and I will meet you in the dining pavilion Perseus." I nodded and said my goodbyes to Hestia and looked for my new sisters and family.

Linebreak

As I spent 15 minutes looking for them I found them walking towards the dining pavilion while Lucilius was arguing with Sabrina about something while the rest were just watching in amusement but Michelle was in the back alone until Vivian stopped and went beside her and started talking to her. I smiled at the scene, ' _Vivian would be a great mother'_ then I shook that thought out of my head _'why would I be thinking like that it's not like I'm going to propose to Vivian, right?'_ I stopped and took out the box that Chaos gave to me and opened it, a beautiful wedding ring with black and silver swirls going around the ring while it is covered with galaxies and planets rotating around it and with the words ' _Percy Jackson and Vivian Quella together forever'_ I smiled at the thought of me and Vivian being together but it would never happen. I closed the box and put it in my back pocket and jogged up to the others to see that Sabrina and Lucilius still arguing "Hey Vivian what are those two arguing about?" I said as Vivian grabbed my hand again and we continued our way to the dining pavilion "Which long range weapon is better, bow and arrow or the spear." "I think the bow Vivian." Vivian looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I know it is shocking but its true." "Brother, which is better the bow or spear?" Sabrina said while she and Lucilius were looking at me waiting for an answer "I think that the bow is the best weapon for long range and the spear is the best for medium range." "Ha, see even my brother agrees with me over you Lucilius." Lucilius just glared at me and stormed off in the wrong direction.

"Wrong direction Lucilius." I said as he turned back around and stood in the back not talking to me or looking at me. "He's such a child." said Rayner as he looked at Lucilius in amusement as we entered the dining hall and everything quieted down and everybody looked at us in shock and fear as the Olympians looked at us in amusement. "These are the powerful beings that we were talking about that the hunters engaged." "Are you the people who whooped the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself in combat?" "Yes we are the people who engaged the hunters,why?" "We have been dying to meet the people who kicked their butts when we never could." "Well maybe you just need to train and get better as we did." The boy turned red in anger and stood up to probably attack me until Clarisse pulled him back down and I saw the purple shirt "Ahh a son of Mars, well son of Mars if you take away the hunters blessing from Artemis they are just like you, a normal demigod, with the same stamina, speed and strength but you would probably beat them." Phoebe stood up and looked at me with hate in her eyes "We could beat these lousy campers with no blessing from Artemis." "Really Phoebe, son of Mars stand up." he stood up and I looked him up and down and talked to the others " _He's lean, my guess is he is like me quick and deadly like how I was, you think?" "Yep, if Phoebe fights him he will no doubt kick her ass." "I hope he does, she is a snobby, stuck up, little bit-" "Alright Lucilius and Cameron, cut it out."_

All right daughter of Ares, fight your counterpart and let's see who is better, without your blessing of course." With that I basically stole her immortality, and all her powers from Artemis and rolled it around in my hands like a basketball and moved all the tables around so the son of Mars and Phoebe have space. Phoebe pulled out her hunting knives while the son of Mars pulled out dual swords. " _A dual wielder, this will be interesting, very interesting."_ I mused, both of the opponents moved around each other until Phoebe grew aggravated and charged at the son of Mars while he blocked her hunting knives and both opponents were pushing against each other until Phoebe kneed him in the jewels causing him to jump back and catch his breath while the campers all booed at Phoebe for cheating until his eyes grew blood red and he charged at her with lightning speed pushing her back very quickly into one of the tables. as he brought down his swords she barely moved to the side as he destroyed the Hermes table completely and jumped forward bringing down his swords as she desperately put up her hunting knives as he continued raining down fury on poor Phoebe. As she was starting getting tired I saw one of the hunters loading her bow and about to shoot the son of Mars " _Cameron"_ I started, but he and the others were already on it. He and the rest of the successors were already surrounding the hunters with their weapons trained on the hunters. "I wouldn't do that _hunter_ unless you wish for another ass whopping from us."

I looked back at the battle to see Phoebe covered in cuts and bruises while the son of Mars had no cuts on him then she jumped at him but he just grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder and she landed hard on the floor and her shoulder popped out of place as we all heard it and she screamed in pain as he knocked her unconscious. It was all silent until the everyone in the dining pavilion started cheering while the hunters were silently fuming. I had Amelia heal Phoebe even though I wanted her to remain unconscious, as Phoebe woke up I gave Artemis blessing back to her and spoke "You see Hunters of Artemis, you are skilled as you have a blessing that grants you immediate archery skills, stealth, and increased stamina as the campers have to work for their skills as you do not. If you didn't have that blessing I have no doubt the campers will beat you in capture the flag, not every time but most of the time."

When I said this Thalia stood up and spoke "What makes you think that you can just come here and do what you want like you are the leader of this camp." Thalia said as she glared at me "I am not, I am merely stating the truth if you and your little girl scouts don't like it you can leave and go back to the forests where you belong." I said as I glared right back at her daring her to fight me. "If you want to fight me, come at me _mighty daughter of Zeus_ let's see if you can really defeat me. I will even put away all of my powers and use only my stamina, speed, and strength." I said as I got out my coin and flipped it to tails for my spear and pulled out my shield and got into a offensive stance and waited for her to get ready. She got ready to attack until Zeus stopped her "Thalia, don't he will no doubt kill you and mock you in front of everyone here, just back down it is okay." "No father, he acts like he is in charge here and been through war." that was it I had to stop her for she is going to far "I have been in 7 wars in the past 273 years as a successor and have killed more people than you have killed monsters and I have seen so much so don't you tell me that I haven't been in war and don't know what it is like for I have seen it all. Betrayal, rape, murder, and watch my own friends be killed in front of me so don't you tell me what I can and can't do, what you should do is control your pride and attitude and maybe Percy would still be here but he isn't because his own cousins threw him away like trash for a son of Zeus who is the EXACT thing that YOU and your LITTLE HUNTERS PREACH ABOUT THAT ARE SO BAD! But now I will kick your ass and if anyone of you hunters, campers, or minor gods wish to join her go ahead." I spat as the members of the Prophecy of Seven and all of the immortal campers except for Drew, Lucy, Clarisse, Chris and my two sisters joined her side. All the successors and the ones who didn't betray me all stood by my side and Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite all stood by my side while the rest of the Olympians all stayed neutral except for Artemis who sided with Thalia.

"Oh look all the little backstabbers and betrayers all on one side, how sweet." I snarled at them in a very unhuman like way "Zayden, stop this isn't you please." begged Vivian, I looked back at her and spoke "No, it has been 293 years and I cannot hold it in any longer if I do I will explode. Do not try to stop me, any of you." I said as I looked at the successors, then I turned back to the campers and minor gods "Let's do this in the arena so no one innocent gets hurt." with that I teleported us to the arena and pulled out both Riptide and my gift that I got from Ouranos and got into a battle stance.

"Rules, Chiron?" I said as my sword charged up with electricity, as Chiron went to speak, Annabeth stopped him, "No rules Chiron, this _successor_ needs to be put down and embarrassed in front of everyone and showed who is in charge here." "Is that a wise choice Annabeth Chase? No rules, okay then I can play dirty too, I thought children of Athena are supposed to be wise not stupid, but I guess it skipped a generation." I said as Annabeth turned red in anger and charged at me with everyone else in tow but what they didn't expect was for me to come right back at them moving faster than light as I attacked the Stolls and Katie first since they would be a annoyance to me so I quickly disposed of them in a very painful way then moving on to the rest of the immortal cabin leaders only leaving the minor gods, Thalia, and Artemis left.

"That was very fun but I really want to fight all of you since you are the main ones who hurt Percy the most so, be ready for an ass whooping of your life, with that I charged at Piper and Leo but got stopped by Artemis so I decided to engaged her then move on to the rest. I got tired off messing around with her so I decided to just end it by head butting her and throwing her into the wall of the arena and throwing two throwing knifes into her hands leaving her there in pain. "One down, seven to go." I said as I knocked Leo out and broke his arm and jaw then moving onto Piper and kneed her in the stomach and knocking her out since she was a girl then going to Hazel and knocking her out leaving only Frank, Jason, Thalia, and _Annabeth. "_ Is this all that the mighty Army of Olympus has? I have recruits that are better than you." I said as I charged at Frank completely forgetting that he has the blood of Pylos in him. He came at me as a dragon and lifted me up into the air as Jason and Thalia summoned a very powerful lightning bolt and shot me with it throwing me back into the ground creating a very big crater.

"And here I thought that he was stronger than Chaos." I heard Jason exclaim, that is when I snapped and the monster within me came out, a mission that I was sent on a 100 years ago that me and Chaos kept a secret.

 _Flashback_

 _"Chaos, why did you call me here?" I asked "I have a mission for you that is very deadly and can benefit you in many ways only if you can control it and not let it out unless you really need to or if your anger is too much and the monster will take control of you." "Chaos, what is this monster?" I asked kind of scared about the monster that I am being sent after. "It is called the Cryptic Dragon, it is the most powerful monster in existence and is part monster and primordial. I don't want you to kill it I want you to capture it and control it for it also controls Shadow Fire which no one can control, not even me but I think you can and if you do control it you will be part 75% primordial making you bleed silver and red blood._

 _"Where is the Cryptic Dragon at Chaos?" I said as he gave me a small smile, then his expression turned serious "Percy, this power is very deadly and never use it unless it is absolutely necessary, okay?" "Okay, Chaos, I swear on your name that I will never use this power unless absolutely necessary or if my anger is to great." As I finished the oath, Chaos gave me a reassuring smile and spoke "You are going to be a excellent person and you will make a big impact on everyone around you."_

 _"The Cryptic Dragon is on planet Terra in galaxy 267 planet 451. Be careful Percy, I love you like a son." "Okay Chaos, I will do that." With that I created a portal and headed to Planet Terra._

 _Flashback Ends_

I could feel the Cryptic Dragon fighting me for control " _Come on Percy, let me take control and destroy these pathetic campers for you." "No Crypt, I can't let you do it." "If I can't kill them at least let me hurt them severely, please? You know you want me too." "No" "Too late Percy, sorry."_ When he said that I felt myself starting to change as I walked out of the crater and started walking towards them. "Did you think that a mere lightning bolt will kill me?" I said as tears started streaming down my face "You want to play with dragons Zhang, well you aren't the only one who can do that." I said as I felt my body changing into the Cryptic Dragon.

 **Vivian POV**

When Percy got thrown into the crater and didn't come out I was starting to get scared until I saw him walk out of the crater and heads towards Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, and Frank while laughing without a single scratch on him. "Did you think a mere lightning bolt will kill me?" we heard him say "You want to play with dragons Zhang, well you aren't the only one who can do that." we all got confused at that until we saw that he grew into a dragon that was at least 25 feet long while his skin was black with silver linings going down his back and his claws were covered in black,blue,red, and white fires that we got confused at until we noticed that Percy was the _Cryptic Dragon_ and he controlled _Shadow Fire the most deadliest fire in the entire universe that not even Chaos can control and Percy is part primordial._ "P-Percy can c-control the C-Cryptic D-Dragon." I heard Rosa say in shock. "What's the Cryptic Dragon?" Athena asked interested, we all turned to her and I spoke "The Cryptic Dragon is part monster and primordial and is the most powerful monster in existence plus it also controls Shadow Fire which is the most deadliest fire in the universe that can harm even Chaos plus he can't control it, only the person who controls the Cryptic Dragon can so that is Percy." I said as everyone's eyes widened in shock and fear as we all snapped back to attention to see Frank as a dragon all beat up and massive claw marks on him.

Then Percy transformed back into a human and turned to Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth and spoke coldly "And then there were three, so who want's to fall first?" he asked until he charged at Jason quicker than I've ever seen him move and slashed at Jason's chest definitely leaving a scar and grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground leaving a very large crater and definitely breaking his back knocking him unconscious .

Then he turned to Thalia and moved a lot quicker than before and grabbed her and threw her against the wall and threw her spear into her shoulder pinning her to the wall. "And then there was one." he spoke while advancing to Annabeth like a hunter mocking their prey. "Is it me or did he seem to move even faster than he usually does when he attacked Jason and Thalia and his aura also growing very strong surpassing Chaos's aura by a long shot?" Lucilius asked while we all nodded in agreement "We have to stop him, before he makes Annabeth fade." Everyone nodded and agreement and we all hopped into the arena moving past all the mangled and busted up bodies while heading towards Percy and Annabeth until we heard her start screaming and we started moving even faster and found Annabeth unconscious with multiple claw marks on her, broken bones, and bruises were all visible on her and he was about to bring Riptide down and separate Annabeth's head from her body. "Percy, STOP! I yelled as he brought down his sword but it drifted to the right and missed her head by millimeters, his eyes changed from a blood red to his beautiful sea green as he looked around in shock and fear as he saw what he did and he dropped Riptide and started backing away from us muttering 'no' over and over again as we slowly starting walking towards him.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked softly "Get away, I don't want to hurt you too please. Just stay away." with that he slowly started disappearing "Stop him, quickly." I said as we all ran towards him and just reached him to see him disappear. "Why wouldn't he tell us this?" I said while feeling hurt that he kept something else from us..me. "Don't blame him, if you are going to blame anyone or get mad at them, do it to me I'm the one who sent him in the first place." said Chaos as he walked out of a portal while surveying the destruction that happened "I didn't want to send him on this mission but he needed to control the Shadow Fire and the Cryptic Dragon as it will help him in the future." Chaos said as he looked at the shocked campers in the stands "Campers, as you know Zayden is Percy Jackson, I want all of you to swear on the Styx to not reveal any information to the immortal campers and minor gods who Zayden really is, okay?" the campers all nodded and swore on the Styx then left as Chaos turned back to us "Me and the Council will search for him don't worry and Vivian, it would be best if you both admitted your feelings for each other, you'll be surprised. Here is your cabin that you stayed at in the woods." Our cabin appeared and Chaos wished us a good night and we all headed back into the cabin and headed up to our rooms but instead of heading into my room I snuck into Percy's room and looked around and saw he had pictures but most of them were of me and him but one caught my attention. It was around a 100 years ago when we had our first dance since Chaos decided we should celebrate for making it to our 100th year as successors, me and Percy went together and we shared our first kiss but Chaos somehow caught it and would always taunt us about it nonstop. Percy must've asked Chaos if he could get the picture, plus it was the first time I felt feelings in forever and then I realized that I was in love with Percy Jackson.

I fell asleep on his bed, hoping and praying that he would stay safe and come back safely.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review**

 **Vivian POV**

 **3 Months Later**

It's been three months since Percy disappeared and we still can't find him. Annabeth and the others demanded that we be executed but Zeus, the Olympians, and all of Camp Half-Blood went against it, saying that they were the ones who challenged Percy to a fight and paid the price even when Zeus told them that he was more powerful than Chaos. The Council has been looking for Percy for 3 months and have had no sign of him, almost like he left Earth, but Gaea said that Percy is still on Earth, he's just hiding.

So three months later here we are with Percy's two new sisters and the son of Mars that we were discussing who could join the Army whose name is Danny, Danny is like Percy, kind, gentle and a easy going guy. He was gave partial immortality for rescuing Apollo's lyre from Crius, Titan of Intelligence about 75 years ago and Percy's sisters love him, he is their brother while Percy is gone. As we entered the dining pavilion everyone greeted us except for the immortal cabin leaders and minor gods since they are still mad about what happened three months ago. As we walked to our table, we were stopped by Annabeth, "Where are you going?" she demanded ' _Wow, this girl demands to much'_ I thought grimly "To our table, why do you ask daughter of Athena." Cameron said "What table?" she asked, Cameron just pointed to our table that is beside the minor gods and immortal cabin leaders. "So if you'll excuse us, we need to eat, we have to get ready to train the campers." Cameron said as he tried to walk past Annabeth but she just stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, Cameron gritted his teeth in frustration "Daughter of Athena, please move if you know what's good for you." Cameron said as thunder started to rumble dangerously in the background.

As Annabeth went to say something, a bright flash appeared in the dining room signaling a god is coming, ' _but all the Olympians are here, unless it's a primordial'_ and I was correct, when the flash disappeared Aether stood in front of us, but he was covered in silver ichor and he had his battle armor on which was torn up really bad but he was smiling. "Hey guys, I have some good news." he said "What is it?" asked Lucilius "We found Per-" he nearly revealed who Zayden really was until Hemera appeared and slapped him on the back of the head causing him to yelp "What was that for?" he whined while rubbing his head. "You nearly revealed who Zayden is, you idiot." She said as she glared at him, "I thought everyone knew who he was." "Not _everyone."_ she said as her eyes drifted to the immortal campers and minor gods, he followed her eyes and saw what she meant "Oh, right I forgot about that _."_ he said as he glared at them causing them to shrink down into their seats. "Where is he?" I asked excited that he is okay and is coming back "The rest of the council is subduing him right now and their going to bring him here now." Hemera said "Wait, what do you mean _subdue?"_ I asked worriedly "We tried to get him to come back peacefully but he didn't want to so we tried to force him and he attacked Pontus first then all hell broke loose, have you noticed our domains going crazy this morning?" Aether asked while everyone nodded their heads.

"That was Zayden, but everything's okay we're going to bring him here and he should be fine." Aether said until Thalia stood up "Would it be wise to bring him here, for he nearly killed us." Aether looked at her with cold eyes "Well, whose fault was it for saying that he isn't in charge and hasn't been in war?" Aether asked as she got a look of shame on her face and sat down. "Exactly, now campers do not feel afraid to ask him something for he is not mad at you but at them." He said as he gestured with his hands to the immortal campers and minor gods "Oh, look here they are." and if on cue 14 lights appeared and the primordials all appeared but they were all completely different than how they usually look, they were all covered in silver ichor, their armor was completely destroyed and they were sweating like pigs. "That, was a serious workout." Phanes said as they all glared at him. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." he said while rubbing his neck awkwardly "Whatever" said Ananke as she rolled her eyes while Pontus and Hydros walked Percy in. He was covered in Chaos metal, which is impossible for even Chaos himself to escape but each section was covered in a different color. "Why is he like that?" I asked curious and worried. "We all had to put in some of our power to subdue him cause every time one of us tried it he would just destroy it so we all put our powers into the metal making it impossible to escape." said Aether while he had a proud look on his face. "It was my idea." said Ananke while he pouted "You just have to take away the spotlight don't you Ananke?"

As I looked around everyone sat in shock and amusement at seeing 16 of the most powerful beings in existence all acting like little children. Percy nudged Hydros with his elbow "What's up Zayden?" Hydros asked like he wasn't just fighting for his life, the whole Council looked at him in shock, "We were just fighting for our lives and you ask him _what's up?"_ Nyx asked in astonishment "Hey it wasn't his fault, it was those idiots in the first place." he said as he glared at them, Percy looked down at his mouth and I noticed that it was covered up "Why is his mouth covered up?" "He said a lot of _colorful words_ when we subdued him and we didn't want all the innocent campers hearing them." Hydros said as he took off the cloth covering Percy's mouth "Take me to Artemis." "He said shocking all of us "Why?" Erebus said suspiciously "I need to apologize for she didn't betray Percy but yet I called her a betrayer and backstabber and severely wounded her." he said while looking down in shame, the Council looked at me and I didn't know why until Rosa nudged me "Your the only one who can control Percy so their asking you if he'll be fine." she whispered into my ear, I nodded and looked at the Council and nodded my head again so they took that as a cue and Pontus and Hydros gentle led him over to Artemis while the hunters all had their hands on their weapons while I just rolled my eyes. "Take these chains of me, please." Pontus and Hydros looked back at me and I nodded while they reluctantly and warily took the chains off of Percy.

He walked over to Artemis with his head down and took a deep breath "Lady Artemis, I am deeply sorry for all of the times we have fought and I have severely wounded you but yet you have never attacked me after the battle and yet I didn't even apologize to you for hurting you. I know that you and the Olympians all stood by Percy's side but yet I called you a betrayer and backstabber and this is seriously unacceptable on my terms as a king and I do not blame you for defending one of your hunters, especially if she is your own sister but yet I ignored that and completely attacked you and severely hurt you. I know that kings are never supposed to bow down before others especially a king with the kind of power that I possess, but I was never one for following orders, right Lady Artemis?" he said with a smirk as she gave him a small smile. And he did something that I haven't seen him do in 271 years, he got on his knees "Lady Artemis, I beg you for forgiveness and if it evens means I have to do your hunters chores and be pranked by them constantly for the next 9 months then I will accept it as long I have another one of Percy's friends, my friend." he said with his head bowed low. Everyone in the dining pavilion was shocked, the primordials were shocked to see Percy bow to someone lower than him, he is always respectful to them but he never bowed while me and the successors were shocked he would go to great lengths to have Artemis become his friend again while the hunters looked pleadingly at Artemis to accept the offer so they could prank Percy.

Artemis face was expressionless until she finally spoke, "Usually if any boy came to me with this offer I would accept it just to enjoy seeing him in pain, but you aren't just any boy Zayden, you are a man like Perseus Jackson and I accept your apology and we are already friends, are we not?" she said with a teasing smile etched on her face "Of course Lady Artemis, I just wanted to make sure we are still on good terms." As he stood up her gave her a bow and turned around only to face back to Artemis "Lady Artemis I want to give you a gift." as he said that two balls of darkness started forming in both his hands and they formed a beautiful bow and a pair of hunting knives. "These weapons are like my armor and weapons, they are indestructible and cannot be broken, only you can wield this weapons, I hope you accept this as a gift." She took the bow and hunting knifes while her symbol of power fell to the floor and the new weapons glowed a light silver. "It seems that those are your new symbols of power. The arrows can penetrate any armor even Typhon's armor will be cut like a knife through butter." Percy said while shocking everyone except me and the primordials. "Thank you, Zayden, this is a wonderful gift I don' know how to thank you." "Just don't let your hunters get out of hand around me and we will be good." Percy said while he bowed again and headed toward our table. "Why do you bow to me Zayden since you are way stronger than me?" Artemis asked with a curious look on her face "I am not a full immortal yet, I still bleed red so I will continue to bow until I bleed silver or golden ichor also Apollo, you better be careful around Artemis now." Percy said as he sat down beside me and Apollo paled.

"I will be your sword training teacher for the next 9 months." Percy said as he stood back up "So, who wants to fight with swords and dual wielding?" nearly everyone in the dining pavilion raised their hands while Percy's smile slowly slid of his face. "Ha, I feel bad for you Zayden." said Rayner as we all laughed while he slouched back into his seat.

Linebreak

As we got back from the campfire sing along Percy spoke "I bet you guys are mad at me for not telling you this aren't you?" "We were at first, till Chaos came to us and explained everything so we aren't mad at you." I said while squeezing his hand reassuringly, he smiled at me and we all continued walking just talking to each other about what happened over the past 3 months until we reached our cabin "Alright Sabrina,Michelle,Danny, you guys should head to your cabins it's already nine." But Sabrina and Michelle both shook their heads and walked over to stand beside Percy basically pushing me away from him as they grabbed onto his legs and shook their heads. "Can we stay with our big brother?" Sabrina asked while Michelle nodded her head in agreement. "Of course you can, everybody head to bed we will eat breakfast tomorrow and start training the campers tomorrow." "What if the immortal campers and minor gods don't want us to train them?" I heard Kayla say "We'll deal with that tomorrow alright?" Everyone nodded their heads as Percy picked up Sabrina and Michelle and took off towards his room while they were giggling and laughing.

As I headed to my room I heard Percy speaking to his sisters and I noticed he was telling them about his first quest to retrieve Zeus Master Bolt while they looked at him in awe. I smiled and walked into my room and went straight to my bed not even bothering to change and had a terrible dream.

 _Dream_

 _I was in space just floating there until I heard a_ voice full of malice speak, _"Well, look what we have here the successor of Erebus, Vivian Quella, a former princess who saw her own family be slaughtered right in front of her and the guards that you played with were also killed in front of you, until Erebus came and picked you up and took you under his wing. You never showed any emotion to anyone for 6 years until Percy Jackson came to the army._ Memories of me and Percy together and sharing our first kiss appeared until I asked " _Who are you?" "Who am I? I am no one, I am just a person who was forgotten and put in a prison by his own family, I am more powerful than Chaos and I will destroy you and your precious successors Vivian Quella." "Chaos's successor will destroy you, Percy Jackson." The voice seemed to get mad as it sounded like it was growling, "Percy Jackson, the two-time Savior of Olympus is Chaos's successor, the same man who has been a pain in my ass ever since he was introduced to the Mythological World, I will have his head before this war is over." the voice was now yelling as he finished his sentence. "What war?" I asked wary "A war is coming and it will be bloodier than anything you or anyone will ever fight in and it will take place on Earth. Percy Jackson's home planet, where his precious gods that he calls family, the ones he is willing to die for will watch as I kill him in front of everyone he loves."_

 _"I think I've said enough I will now show you what will happen in the future for it is inevitable." As soon as he finished that I was pulled into what looked like visions, one showed Percy, Danny, Damien, and a younger looking boy watching a group of about 2500 soldiers all wearing pitch black capes with the Chaos sign on them while they were all huddled around fires celebrating and dancing, but the weird thing was they were in a narrow passage way that goes back at least 275 yards, the next showed them in the same passage but it looks like they were defending it but the younger looking boy was killed and I saw Percy goes into a bloodlust and kill the enemies trying to stop him. It then switched to show Danny fighting a man around the age of 27 at Camp Half-Blood while everyone was surrounding him but Danny was wearing Percy's armor from head to toe and was killed as his throat was slit and his body was dragged across a chariot and then it showed Percy and the same man who killed Danny fighting then it switched to show Percy fighting a man who looked wore the same armor like Percy but it was white with a sign that I didn't know and they were the exact same skill till the man cut Percy in the knee causing him to fall then he brought his sword down but the vision changed one last time to show Percy fighting a man who has a aura that was definitely stronger than Chaos and was a little stronger than Percy, and showed as the man grabbed Percy and spun him around as a silver arrow hit him and a white sword pierced his chest as I screamed. Then the visions ended and I was back in the same spot where the voice was at._

 _"What you saw will happen in the future, everything Percy has he will lose, his brother, his son," 'son' I thought in shock "This war will be the start of a new beginning, a new_ Order."

 _Dream Ends_

I shot up in my bed with tears streaming down my face and hopped out of my bed opening my door and running down the hallways no doubt waking everyone up and threw Percy's door open to see a sword at my throat and a confused Percy looking at me "Vivian, what's wrong?" he asked as he put the sword down and I threw myself into his arms and started crying while he put his sword down gently and led me over to his couch and sat down while keeping me in his warm embrace. "Vivian what's wrong? Can you tell me what has you all startled?" I nodded and began telling him what happened in my dream and from the narrow passage to the end when a white sword pierced his chest. "Vivian, you said that the voice said it was forgotten and put in a prison by his own family, right?" I nodded while he thought this over, "A New Beginning, A New Order." he mused until he got a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong Percy?" "I-It's nothing, just a theory." I nodded and screamed a little as he just leaned back onto the couch taking me with him until we were face to face, we just looked into each others eyes until we slowly leaned in and our lips connected. As soon as my lips touched his I felt a spark of electricity run through me and I'm pretty sure Percy felt the same thing.

We both slowly pulled apart and was quiet until I spoke "Do you love me, Percy?" "Yes, I do and I swear that I will never look at any other girl in any way except like a best friend or like a sister." I smiled at him and kissed him again, "I love you, Percy Jackson." "I love you too, Vivian Quella." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know my last name, I'm pretty sure I've never told you." "You can blame Chaos." I nodded and sat there in silence watching the constellations move across his roof until he spoke "Vivian, I know that these visions scared you and that last one scared you really bad, but let me tell you Vivian, I'm going nowhere and I'm not going to die, neither is Danny or the younger boy you spoke about who is 'my son' but I will assure you that none of us will die and I will do everything in my power to stop it." I nodded but still didn't feel convinced, somewhere in the back of my mind I heard 3 old ladies speak "There is nothing that you can do for their fate is already set."

I was confused about the voices until I noticed they were the Fates, Percy spoke breaking me out of my daydreaming "So Vivian tell me about yourself, since no one knows about it except for you and Erebus." I hesitated, ' _should I tell him who I really am'_ "I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours." he said as I agreed to those terms, so I told him who I was and what happened to me as a child and he told me what happened to him as a child, to say I was disgusted and pissed off would be a understatement.

"Hey, do you want to sneak out and go to the beach?" he whispered into my ear, I nodded and he shadow travelled us to the beach as we laid on the beach and just listen to the waves crashing against the shore and not long I was starting to fall asleep till I heard Percy mumble "Where there is Chaos, there is always Order." Not long after, I heard him taking deep, even breaths so I took that as a signal he is asleep, as I was falling asleep I mumbled to myself " _Who is so deadly that they can even scare Percy Jackson, a man who has seen everything and take on the worst of the worst and come out victorious, also who is Order?"_ with these two main thoughts in my head I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Linebreak

"Milord" I heard a voice say, "Milord, what are you doing out of your chambers? When I went in there, there were two girls who were throwing whatever they had at me, so I left them be." I heard Percy groan and mumble "10 more minutes, Rayner." the mysterious person chuckled and said "Milord, I am not Rayner, I am Damien, the captain of your Royal Guard, Lord Chaos sent me and the Guard here to keep you under watch so you don't end up killing or hurting anyone innocent." Percy sat straight up basically tossing me off of him and waking me up as I glared at him. "Sorry, Vivian, Damien why are you here?" I just rolled my eyes and said "He just said why Percy, Lord Chaos sent the Guard here so you don't kill or hurt anyone innocent." "Why would he send someone to keep me watched, I didn't do anything bad." Percy asked with a puzzled look on his face "Percy, 3 months ago?" I said, he look confused until he realized what happened 3 months ago. "Well, that was once Damien you can head back now." "Sorry Milord, but Lord Chaos has denied any request you give me that includes me leaving you alone." Percy was about to explode until I grabbed his hand, Damien raised an eyebrow "Milord, did something happen between you and Vivian?" "Yes, Damien something did happen between us." he said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

When we pulled apart Damien looked shocked until he realized that breakfast is starting "Milord, we must head to breakfast I think, I do not understand Earth. "Damien said with a puzzled look on his face. "Of course Damien." he said as his clothes transformed into his armor and cloak and pulled me up and gave me a kiss then he got a smirk on his face "Hey, call the successors here." confused I did as he told me too and minutes later the successors all appeared. "What's up Percy?" said Rayner as he was holding both Sabrina and Michelle's hands "Should we prank the Olympians?" everyone got confused until a bright flash appeared around Percy and where Percy stood was a really beautiful girl with perfect curves and beautiful eyes that constantly changed colors and raven black hair that flows down to her waist while she has a perfect tan until I noticed it was Percy as a... _girl!_

"Percy?" I said in shock as everyone's eyes widened considerably large "Dude, you look hot!" exclaimed Rayner "Yes, you guys its me I'm going to prank the Olympians and the campers, want to help me?" he no she said as we all got devious smiles on our faces "When do we start?" said Lucilius.

Linebreak

We apparently got up three hours early but that was all we needed we started with the Aphrodite cabin and Ares Cabin, we put pink hair coloring in their shampoo and also mixed it up with syrup so it got really sticky and we stole the Ares cabin clothes and gave them to the Aphrodite cabin and gave the Ares cabin the Aphrodite clothes plus we put the all of Ares weapons in the Hermes Cabin while we painted the Hades cabin all bright pink while spray painting in big letters "LEO VALDEZ RULEZ!". Then we moved to the Artemis's cabin and put photos of all the male gods posing in just their boxers while we painted the cabin a bright yellow like Apollo's cabin then we destroyed all of the Apollo campers bows and their musical instruments and wrote "HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS RULE!". We then went to Hephaestus cabin and stole all of their most prized possession and put them in the Hermes cabin while we wrote "STOLLS RULE OVER ALL!". We then headed to the Athena cabin and put all kind of spiders in their rooms and destroyed all of their scrolls and books then we moved on to the Zeus cabin and we made a version of Riptide and put fake blood all over it and put it on Jason's desk while writing in fake blood "PERCY JACKSON WAS HERE" and destroyed his glasses and put them on the floor while putting Travis Stoll's watch on the floor beside the door making it look like he dropped it.

We then contacted Hades and asked him if he wanted to take part in this massive pile of Chaos that is bound to happen in about two hours and he nodded eagerly as we continued to make chaos around the camp. Then he noticed Percy and asked "Who are you, young lady?" Percy rolled his eyes and changed forms "Percy?" Hades asked in shock "Yep we're going to prank the Olympians also, want to join?" Hades got a devious smile on his face "I thought you would never ask Percy." we then headed into Olympus and completely destroyed Aphrodite's clothes and all of her makeup plus writing on the walls "HERMES AND APOLLO RULE!". We then moved to Artemis house and painted it yellow like the sun and created a fake baby and put it on her front porch and wrote a note " _Dear little sis, this baby belongs to your hunter Phoebe, I hope you didn't mind as I was a little drunk, but I'll let you know she didn't stop me so don't kill me Love your Very Awesome Big Brother Apollo." "_ Oh Percy, that's devious right there." Hades said as he was snickering quietly "How does Artemis not know about this, Percy?" "We put a mirage up so it looks like how Olympus would usually look at night and it will disappear as soon as the chaos begins." he said as we painted Apollo's house bright silver and destroyed all his photos of him and his medical equipment and musical instruments.

We then switched up Ares and Hephaestus stuff up and wrote on Ares house "ARES CAN'T FIGHT WORTH SHIT AS HE GOT HIS ASS WHOPPED BY A TWELVE YEAR OLD!" and on Hephaestus house "HEPHAESTUS RELIES ON A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY TO CLEAR OUT HIS FORGE AS HIS WEAK ASS CAN'T GET THERE IN TIME!". We then moved towards Hermes cabin and painted his whole house pink and destroyed everything inside. We then destroyed Poseidon's house even though Percy was reluctant to do it and we made it look like Zeus destroyed his house vice versa with Zeus. "We need to do something else to get Zeus and Poseidon to fight." said Lucilius as we all nodded "Their wives." Hades said confusing us "We could make it look like Zeus had an affair with Amphitrite while Poseidon had an affair with Hera." he said as we all agreed on it instantly and wrote on Zeus walls "YOUR WIFE WAS REALLY GOOD I GUESS SHE JUST NEEDED SOMETHING LARGER THAN A PINKIE INSIDE OF HER. MUST BE WHY YOU ALWAYS GO SCREW MORTALS!" and on Poseidon's wall "YOUR WIFE WAS GOOD SHE NEEDED SOMEONE TO HAVE THE GUTS TO SCREW EVEN THOUGH YOU WON'T AFTER ONE TIME. YOU NEED MORE GUTS LIKE ME!"

"Oh yes, that will definitely get them fighting." Hades said while nodding in acceptance "Who's left?" Percy said "Uh, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hestia, and Athena." said Kayla "Leave Hades and Hestia alone as that leaves only Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, and Athena." "Whose next Percy?" "Hera, Athena, Dionysus, and then Demeter since she hasn't really done anything to me." with that we destroyed Hera's house and showed all of the women and the children that Zeus had with them, including Demeter who gave birth to Persephone and on Demeter's house we wrote AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE LIKE YOU SISTER! and destroyed all her crops in her backyard leaving only Athena and Dionysus left. "Two Olympians who hated me the most and now I can finally get that revenge." Percy said while smiling like a mad man and rubbing his hands together, we looked at him in shock and concern till Hades spoke "Athena and Dionysus hated Percy the most and always gave him a hard time." we nodded and destroyed Athena's house from the inside out and nothing was spared and we wrote on her wall "YOU ALWAYS SPEAK ABOUT HOW YOU HATE ALL CHILDREN OF POSEIDON BUT YET YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ONE! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH PERCY JACKSON AND WOULD BE WILLING TO BREAK YOUR OATH FOR HIM! and we left Dionysus symbol on her front door and then moved to Dionysus house and destroyed all of his wine collection and wrote "HOW ARE YOU A GOD? MUCH LESS AN OLYMPIAN WHEN ALL YOU DO IS DRINK AND SLEEP DURING OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETINGS! USELESS and left owls around his house and left Athena's symbol on his front door.

"Hades, can you contact all of the minor gods minus those from the Prophecy of Seven?" Hades nodded and summoned all of the minor gods, a few seconds later all of the minor gods showed up confused until Iris spoke "Lord Hades, why did you call us here?" "I have called you here so Percy Jackson can speak." Percy took that as his cue and stood up and spoke to the minor gods explaining to them what is going to happen, when they saw Percy they did a double take at him and all got devious smiles and Eris looked gleeful. "When will all this happen Perseus?" Asked Morpheus, Percy looked at his watch and said "In ten minutes as Apollo's children wake up at dawn so they will be the first to react then everyone else will react. Let's head to the camp and watch the show begin." Percy said as he grabbed my hand and flashed all of us to the roof of the Chaos cabin. The minor gods and Hades looked around in awe until Percy snapped them out of their trance "Let the show begin in 5,4,3,2,1, and on cue we heard the Apollo campers scream.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm thinking about making a Percy Jackson AU story after this chapter. Feel free to Review!**

 **Percy POV**

When the Apollo campers screamed, everyone else jumped up and ran out of their cabins only to see their cabins destroyed by the _other campers_ when it was actually us the entire time. Me, the successors, Hades, the minor gods, and Sabrina and Michelle were laughing our asses off while watching the campers fight each other and accusing each other of stealing or breaking their things. Then we heard Annabeth and the other Athena campers all screaming and a whole bunch of spiders all came crawling out of the door with the Athena campers all came out in with pure shock and fear on their faces while Jason came out of his cabin holding the fake Riptide in his hands and yelling that Percy is in the camp. Then we saw the Ares and Aphrodite cabin getting ready to fight each other and Hephaestus and Hermes cabin already fighting each other with Leo and Nico fighting each other and Jason trying to shock Travis and Connor Stoll.

Then the show really started when thunder and lightning started crackling in the sky violently and the seas and Earth were shaking so bad that the campers all fell down and cracks started appearing "Uh oh, looks like Zeus and Poseidon found out about the _affairs."_ Hades said while snickering. A few minutes later all the Olympians minus Hestia showed up and were in each others faces while Hestia appeared by us "You did all this didn't you?" she said while staring at us accusingly. "Yes aunt Hestia, we did do this, but hey this is revenge for all those times they all tried to kill me so..." I said trailing off at the end, Hestia just shook her head and sat beside me "Are you going to do it?" she said suddenly confusing me "Do what?" she just rolled her eyes "Propose to Vivian, I saw the ring that Chaos gave to you and I must say, it is very beautiful." "W-What d-do y-you m-mean a-aunt H-Hestia?" I said while trying to control the blush that is appearing on my face. "Percy, you're what, 293?" I nodded my head "Why don't you propose to her? Besides, she has been waiting for you to ask her out and you finally did after nearly a hundred and fifty years later." she said while looking back at the chaos that is happening down below. "But aunt Hestia I don't think I can, I mean yes I love her and I do want to marry her but I don't want to marry her and constantly go on assassinations constantly and have her worry about me not coming back." I said while looking down at the ground disappointed that I won't be able to marry Vivian.

"Ask Chaos if he can let you out of that assassin job if you're so worried about it." "Aunt Hestia it's not that easy, I can't just walk in there and ask Chaos if he can let me out of this job, it was this job that gave me Katrina." I said while smiling at having Katrina as my daughter "Why shouldn't you Percy, you have done so much for the Olympians and now you've done much for Chaos I'm positive that he will let you out of it." "I just can't do that Aunt Hestia." "Well if you can't even ask Chaos if you can get out of that job or even ask him for a break, then how will you be able ask Vivian if she'll marry you?" She said while standing up "But Percy, remember this, there is a war coming on Earth and you will have to lead it again, Hades says he senses our father rising again even though it should be impossible and multiple Titans and Giants rising again. At first we thought it was Gaea or Tartarus but we then remembered that it was their bad personality we fought so it must be something else a lot more powerful than Gaea or any primordial that is possibly on Chaos or your level of power. This war will be bigger than the 2nd Titan and Giant War combined and you might not make it out alive, the Olympians are ignoring it as always, whenever me and Hades told them they said it was probably just a Titan or Giant that escaped but me and Hades know it is something different and more deadly than our past enemies combined." she said as she took a deep breath then continued as she got ready to flash out "What happens if you die? Or your friends Cameron,Rayner,Lucilius,Hannah,Rosa,Kayla or even Vivian?" she said as I felt my heart stop, I looked over and saw the successors all laughing at the Olympians and campers fighting still. "Will you regret not giving her what she has wanted for nearly 300 years if you or her doesn't make it out alive?"

"Think about this Percy, for it will make a big difference in the future." She said as she flashed out to the hearth in the middle of the cabins while I sat up there lost in my thoughts ' _Another war? A enemy that is stronger than the Primordial Council combined and can match Chaos's powers and even mine? This mysterious enemy might kill me or anyone of my friends. Is Hestia right? Should I propose to Vivian so that if I do die I can make sure she is happy, but she won't be happy that I died...but at least she won't b-' "_ Percy, you ok, you've been zoning out for the past 10 minutes?" Vivian asked worriedly as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand and looked at me in concern, I gave her a small smile "Yes I am Vivian, just got lost in some thoughts." I said while just admiring Vivian's beauty till I remembered the chaos down below. "Vivian what happened to the campers and Olympians?" I asked kind of wary and dreading what I might hear "They are really starting to get out of hand, the Olympians have already started attacking each other and the most of the campers are already in the infirmary while Artemis and Apollo have broken bones and bruises while Zeus and Poseidon have major and deadly cuts and gashes on them that will no doubt kill them if they aren't treated."

I felt my eyes widening at the chaos that we created "I bet Eris is having the time of her life isn't she?" Vivian nodded "She nearly dropped a apple to increase the chaos and probably get some people killed until Lucilius tackled her and Amelia caught the apple." I let out a sigh of relief knowing that no one is killed. "Alright let's go and get this all under control so that no one immortal or mortal dies." She nodded and grabbed my hand as I light travelled us to where everyone is at. "Please, let me drop the apple, I promise no one will get killed." Said Eris as Lucilius and Amelia had her tied up "No, I know what your apples can do to people who are in the area and I know that they will get someone definitely killed." stated Amelia while Eris pouted. "Alright minor gods the shows over, you guys should head back to your duties." I said shocking everyone as they didn't know I was there "Who are you to tell us what to do _demigod_?" spat Janus, I just looked at him as my eyes changed to a pitch black color and released my full aura causing the minor gods to kneel. "Do I seem like a demigod Janus?" I said as I looked at him with cold black eyes "N-No P-Perseus." with that he flashed out as did the rest of the minor gods until Eris remained since she was still tied up.

"Are you going to let me go Perseus?" she said while looking at me "No, you are going to stay here until we get all this cleaned up. Megan watch her, if she tries to escape or fight you, you know what to do?" I said as Megan smiled Eris a sweet smile but beneath that smile she was begging for Eris to try to run or fight her and we all knew it as did Eris as she shivered and said "I think I'll stay right here until you get everything fixed." she said causing Megan to pout.

"Alright everyone let's head to the center of where all this chaos is at." everyone nodded and we all flashed out to the center of all the chaos and saw it was the Olympians and the other immortals fighting each other and trying to kill each other. "Everyone subdue an Olympian and minor god while me and Cameron will separate Zeus and Poseidon since they are the worst." Everyone nodded and all took off towards an Olympian or minor god as me and Cameron ran towards Zeus and Poseidon and got there just in time to deflect a attack from Poseidon that Zeus couldn't defend himself from. Poseidon looked confused as did Zeus and Cameron took that as his cue and ran towards Zeus and kicked his Master Bolt out of his hands and wrestled Zeus to the ground and chained him up as I did the same with my dad and looked around to see all of the immortal campers, minor gods, and Olympians minus Hades and Hestia were all in chains struggling to break out of them. "You won't be able to break out of these chains since they are made out of Chaos metal which even I can't escape so don't even try. Just stay there and shut up, please?" Everyone wisely chose to shut their mouths and not speak, I nodded in acceptance and spoke to Amelia "Can you heal all of the campers major wounds?" "Yes, I can Zayden but I might need a little help since there are at least 700 campers that all have major wounds and at least 250 that all have bruises and broken bones." I grimaced at the chaos we caused but nodded nonetheless. "Lucilius,Rayner,Diana,Kayla,Rosa,Hannah and Amy will you help her?" They all nodded their heads and headed to the infirmary till I stopped them again "Jordan go with them and when you heal them put them in Celestial Bronze chains and bring them to the amphitheatre, alright?" They all nodded and walked to the infirmary as I turned back to the immortals and spoke "Now, to deal with all of you." I said causing all of them to pale.

Linebreak

Three hours later the successors I sent into the infirmary room all came out exhausted and sweating like pigs and sat down on the floor in exhaustion. I looked at them in concern until I decided to create water in little cups all around them and they all gratefully drank all of them in mere minutes, "More?" I asked them and they nodded again so I created a little bit more than I did last time and they all drank them up and left about a 100 more cups of water left. "Better?" they all nodded but were still sitting on the floor and I didn't like that as they are probably exhausted so I decided to create some couches and chairs for them to sit in and gestured with my hands to the couches and chairs for them and the rest of the successors to sit in as they all did gratefully while I stayed standing but Vivian pulled me onto a couch with her leaning into me while the successors all raised their eyebrows. "What's going on here?" Rayner said while wiggling his eyebrows, I just acted like I didn't hear him and looked over the successors and frowned in confusion. "We're missing someone." I said confusing all of the successors "Megan is keeping Eris under control, is that who you are talking about?" Amelia said while everyone nodded.

"No it's not Megan I know what she's doing, it's someone else. Who else was with us on the roof besides Hades and the minor gods?" I said, it was quiet until Hannah spoke up "Your sisters and your Royal Guard were also up there but I don't know where they are now as we must have left them up there." she said as my eyes widened and I jumped up tossing Vivian off me and onto the floor causing her to scream and glare at me as she got up. "Sorry Vivian I didn't mean to do that but I need to find my sisters and Royal Guard." and was about to flash out to my rooftop till Annabeth spoke "What do you mean _sisters_ Zayden? Do you know campers here that are your sisters? Are you also a camper?" she said while looking at me suspiciously while the Olympians all froze as did me and the successors.

" Damn your Athenian brain." I muttered under my breath as I turned around and spoke to Annabeth "Yes I do have sisters here, no I will not tell you who they are." I said as she went to say something, probably ask who they are. "And yes I am a camper and no I will not tell you who I am." I said as she went to say something again but closed her mouth as she glared at me. "Now if you will excuse me I have to find my sisters and Royal Guard." I said as I got ready to flash out until I heard a familiar voice speak "No need milord, me and your sisters are okay, but if I may ask why are all of the campers in the infirmary room are chained up?" Damien said as he walked up with Sabrina and Michelle close by him with the Royal Guard in tow. I sighed in relief and walked towards them as Sabrina and Michelle ran past him and into me knocking all of us back on the ground as they hugged me tightly. "You two okay?" I asked and they both nodded their heads in silence, "Good, Damien can you and the successors gather up all the campers and bring them into the amphitheatre, please?"

Damien and the successors nodded and headed in the direction towards the infirmary room and I turned back towards the campers to see them looking at me in shock "Are you a son of Poseidon?" Annabeth asked with a hopeful tone to her voice, but I was going to crush her hope. "Nope, son of Pontus." I said as Pontus sign appeared over my head " _Thanks Pontus, I owe you one." "No problem Percy, and I'll be waiting to cash in that reward." "Whatever"_ I said as I heard his chuckling fade away. All the Campers looked at me in shock while the Olympians all raised their eyebrows " _I needed someone to claim me who is related to the seas and it couldn't be Poseidon so I decided to go with Pontus because someone had to put their noses into everybody's business Athena." "It's not my fault all my children are smart." "But it is your fault that they are all snobby and prideful."_ with that I cut the connection with the Olympians and saw Athena glaring at me while Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and my dad were all laughing out loud causing the others to look at them in confusion.

Linebreak

Two hours later we had 950 campers greek and roman and 136 hunters in Celestial Bronze all in chairs while the immortals were all wrapped in Chaos metal while everyone was looking at me and the successors in confusion and curiosity. "Ladies and Gentlemen as you all know this morning you all accused each other of stealing or breaking your things, correct?" As my response I saw everyone glaring at someone or struggling to break the chains and attack someone, "Well it was not any of the campers, hunters, or Olympians it was all us. We decided to prank you and we were going to tell you but before we could, you all decided to try and take each others heads off. So we were forced to do things our way, but before we let you go remember that it isn't all our fault as you all decided to act first and think later."

Everyone accepted this and we let them go and they all walked towards someone and started apologizing and the Olympians did the same thing, while Apollo and Hermes walked over to us and spoke "That was some serious pranking that you did to us Perce." Hermes said while Apollo nodded in agreement "Thanks. but I would appreciate it if you don't speak my real name in front of _them."_ I said as they both nodded and went on their ways. " _That was very interesting."_ I heard Lucilius say in my head " _Very, but I would appreciate it whenever we go back that we don't get yelled out by the Council."_ I said as I saw him nod at me.

' _It's going to be a long 9 months'_ I thought grimly, then I looked over at Sabrina and Michelle ' _but also very interesting, who is your parent Sabrina and why are the Olympians wary to tell me about it?'_

Linebreak

 **9 Months Later**

I blocked my opponet's strike as they both circled me then attacked me I dealt with the first one by disarming her and knocking her feet out from under her as I turned around the last opponent gave me a good size cut on my arm but were to shocked to react and I disarmed her too. "Yield?" "I yield Percy." I heard Sabrina say as I pulled her up and also pulled up Michelle "You two are excelling really quickly than I thought." "We're still not good enough to last against you for at least 5 minutes." Michelle said while looking down, we finally got her to speak, at least to me and the successors and her sister and my daughter Katrina who also is now out of her shell and is now a little bubbly girl who always introduces herself to new people constantly and is always making people laugh. "Feel proud for you landed a cut on me and no one not even the successors can touch me and you did plus I have been fighting and training for the last 293 years and you have been training for only 9 months so I say that's a really impressive feat." I said as I stood up and smiled at them "Now, go clean up it's time for lunch." They both nodded and gave me a hug and ran back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Sup Perce." I turned around to be greeted by the Olympians and successors, "Hey guys, how was training?" I said as I walked over towards them and gave Vivian a kiss "Do that somewhere else, will you?" I heard Rayner say "Your just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't." I said as he glared at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked towards everyone else "Archery practice went good, we managed to keep the hunters and boys from killing each other." Vivian said while backing away from me, I looked at her in confusion until she spoke "You need a shower." I just pouted and nodded.

"Spear and shield training went really well, trainees are doing better and can last at least 5 to 10 minutes against me." Lucilius said as I nodded and turned to Amelia "The healers are doing really good and they all prefer to carry around hunting knifes and daggers in battle." she said as I nodded and asked how Katrina is doing since she is in that class. "She's my top student in healing and is very quick with the hunting knifes as I watched her train." "How did your sword training go?" she asked "Good and bad." I said gaining raised eyebrows and looks of amusement from the Olympians and successors.

"What'd you do this time Percy?" Rosa said while chuckling "Yes Percy, what did you do this time?" Poseidon said while smiling at me "Hey, you are in no position to talk okay." I said as I looked at the Poseidon cabin as did everyone else. "You're still hooked up on that? I said I was sorry." Poseidon said while looking back at me "I just can't believe you did that, out of all people, _her?!"_ I said while glaring at him. "I was drunk okay." "And you just happen to go to the same place where _she_ was at?" I questioned him as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Exactly." I said as I headed to our cabin with the Olympians in tow.

I bet you're all wondering what me and my dad are arguing about aren't you? Well it all started around 6 months ago...

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Vivian were sitting on the beach just talking about training and what we planned on doing once we got back to Chaos planet until I got a strange feeling that someone is watching us. I leaned down and whispered into Vivian's ear "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" I said as she nodded and whispered back "Shall we find out who they are?" I nodded and said "One, two, three." I said as we both used the shadows to pull whoever it was into the opening and saw that is was the immortal cabin leaders and the minor gods who were all on the floor in a piled heap._

 _"Why are you spying on us?" I questioned warily as they all got up and looked at us "We want to know who you are." Annabeth said "We already told you who we are I am Zayden and this is Vivian Quella." I said as Vivian glared at me but I just ignored it and continued "I am the successor of Chaos while Vivian is the successor of Erebus, Vivian is one of my advisors while Rayner Dallamore is the other advisor who is the successor of Phanes. I am the king of the City and commander of the Primordial Army I am the Champion of 11 primordials as you all know and I am 293 years old and have been a successor for 273 years."_

 _"So you joined when you were 20?" Jason said "No I joined when I was 18 and was given partial immortality at the age of 20." I said as he nodded "What kind of missions have you been on?" Leo asked curiously 'same old Leo' I thought. "Assassinations, rescuing Princesses and recovering lost artifacts, we have been in 3 intergalactic wars and 4 wars to help get rid of tyrannical kings or corrupted governments." I said as their eyes widened "Your an assassin?" Annabeth asked in shock, I nodded "Yes, I have been on 592 assassinations." I said as their eyes if possible got even wider "Has anyone ever got away from you." Piper asked curiously, I gave her a cold smile "I have killed 592 tyrannical kings, men who have murdered and raped, no one has ever gotten away from me." I said as they turned paler than Hades. "That's nice." Jason said as he looked like he was about to throw up._

 _As Annabeth went to say something a flash appeared and Hermes appeared, "Hey Hermes what do you need?" I said ignoring the looks of disbelieve on their faces "Hey Zayden, Zeus wants you on Olympus to talk and also you might want to bring Vivian in case things get out of hand." he said then flashed away confusing us all. "Well I guess I need to go to Olympus so I will see you all later." I said as I got ready to light travel to Olympus till I stopped and turned around and spoke "Percy forgives most of you save for a few, he didn't want to come here for he felt that you still didn't want him here but he said that he didn't blame you for it is his fault that everything happened and if he could go back in time to fix it all he would." I said shocking most of them until Annabeth spoke "Who does he forgive and who doesn't he forgive?" she said while looking hopeful. I turned to her, Nico,Thalia,and Grover with a cold gaze, "The ones who hurt him the most and turned him into a man who will kill without hesitation and without any remorse, no matter who they are." I said as they all looked down in shame and guilt._

 _I looked up at the sky "There will be a time when we will meet again, and you will see your lost hero once again but it will not be for celebrations and happiness. It will be for a war that will make the 2nd Titan War and 2nd Giant War look like a walk in the park compared to it." I said as they all looked shocked "Another war? Can we not get a break, is it Kronos or Gaea this time?" said Connor Stoll "Neither, son of Hermes, it will be a enemy that is stronger than any primordial and can rival my power, Percy's power or even Chaos's power." I said as I looked back at them and saw them with a look of fear on their faces "But do not worry as we will be here to help you fight in this war but Percy Jackson will have to answer the call and lead his fellow friends and demigods to victory if we are to stand a fighting chance. He does not have to come to Earth but it would help for a living legend to lead the demigods while I focus on leading my army and together we could possibly win this war but it will not be won without a sacrifice."_

 _"What do you mean 'Sacrifice' Zayden?" Jason asked worried as I turned to him with a sad look on my face "Every war cannot be one without sacrifice correct Annabeth Chase?" I said as she nodded sadly "Every war that has happened cannot be won without sacrifices or a sacrifice, you all know this. This mysterious enemy will want to focus on me and Percy the most since we will be able to defeat him and he/she doesn't want that. You must train your campers and convince the gods to give partial immortality to only the best of the best in the campers ranks for when this war happens, it will not be just for Earth it will be for the entire universe." I said as they all looked at me in disbelieve "But this war may not happen for another 300 years, but that 300 years can move by very quickly so you must make haste and it would be best if you started now." I said as I grabbed Vivian's hand and light travelled to Olympus._

 _As we appeared in front of the Olympian Throne Room Vivian stopped me "What made you forgive them Percy?" Vivian asked in curiosity "What I said was true Vivian I have accepted my past and it has only made me stronger but I still cannot let my four closest friends and family back into my life yet for their betrayal stung the most." I said while looking straight ahead lost in my memories until Vivian grabbed my face and pulled me into a gentle kiss and pulled away with a smile on her face. "You really are the perfect man for me Percy." "Nobody is perfect Vivian, if I was the heroes from the 2nd Titan War that sacrificed their lives for me would still be here." "They knew what they were doing Percy, they knew that you were the prophecy child and they knew that if you died that the war would already have been lost." she said as I smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss, we would've kept going but we were interrupted by a loud squeal._

 _We both jumped apart to see the whole Olympian Council looking at us while trying to control their laughter while Aphrodite was jumping in joy and squealing loud enough to break every glass on Olympus...and everyone's ear drums. "What did you guys call me here for?" I said while turning red in the face "We were going to talk to you about something important but we saw you were busy. Sorry to interrupt." Zeus said while chuckling "Well let's go into the throne room and talk." I said as I pushed open the doors and created a throne for me and Vivian._

 _"Percy, as you know Sabrina is a daughter of Poseidon, correct?" Zeus said while looking scared as did the rest of the Olympians, gone was the amusement and laughter a few minutes ago. "Yes, why are you so scared? You're acting like her mother is my mother, that would be crazy right?" I said while laughing but the Olympians looked even more scared "Right?" I said. "Percy, Sally and Paul got into a big argument around 60 years ago and Paul went out to a bar and got another woman pregnant. When Sally found out, she was devastated and in her misery got severely drunk and also got pregnant but with a Olympian." Hestia said slowly and cautiously as I looked at my dad with cold sea green eyes praying that what she was about to say is a lie._

 _"9 months later, Sabrina Jackson was born Percy, she is your full blooded sister." Hades finished as he and everyone else closed their eyes bracing themselves for a reaction but were surprised to see me standing there still as a statue. "So Poseidon, you took advantage over her drunken state and brought another demigod into a world full of pain and war, not to mention one is my full blooded sister. Is Michelle also my full blooded sister?" "No Percy, she is adopted since her mother was killed in a hellhound attack." "How do two children of the big three live a peaceful life?" I said while never taking my gaze off of my father "We created them necklaces that will mask their scent to that of a minor god or Aphrodite so most monsters will just ignore them." Zeus said while Aphrodite whined that her children are not weak._

 _"We aren't saying that you're children are weak just that your scent isn't as strong as most of ours, Aphrodite." My dad said while trying to avoid my piercing gaze, everyone looked at me warily until I just turned around slowly and walked 10 feet away until Zeus spoke "Well, that went a lot better than I exp-" that was as far as he got as I threw a trident at the speed of light towards Poseidon's throne and it hit the side of his throne taking off a good size piece of his throne while everybody looked at me in shock and fear as I was breathing heavily trying very hard not to let my anger control me. "You took advantage of my mother when she was already married and brought two more demigods into a world of pain and misery. If monsters found out that I have two sisters they will stop at nothing to capture them and hurt them to bring me down to my knees." with that the trident came back at me and I attacked Poseidon with all my might and ended up destroying half of the throne room and half of Olympus until I was tackled to the ground and felt warm lips on mine and I immediately knew that it was Vivian so I kissed her back and felt all my rage leave my system until we broke away breathing heavily._

 _"I love you Vivian." "I love you too, but let's hear your father out before you try to kill him, please?" I nodded and she got off me and grabbed my hand as I looked at Poseidon with a cold gaze "explain everything." and so he did after getting all of his wounds healed and I left a really nasty scar on his right ribcage that stayed there._

 _45 minutes later after I was done yelling at my dad and I heard everything than asked Hermes if he could bring my mom and Paul and he did, about 5 minutes later Hermes appeared with my mom and Paul who bowed to the Olympians and looked at me surprised and asked what I was doing here._

 _Then another 45 minutes later I was done yelling at my mom and Paul I left the throne room and didn't speak to Poseidon, Paul, or my mom for the next 5 months. I just started to talk to them about a month ago..._

 _Flashback Ends_

"So Percy, mind telling us what happened in your training section today?" Rayner asked with a teasing smirk on his face "A son of Ares, thought he could challenge me to a sword fighting contest and was pushing around a couple of the younger Aphrodite kids who want to learn how to swordfight till I kicked his ass and I found out that he was one of Zane's little followers then the rest attacked me and I put them all in the infirmary and got chewed out by Chaos for hurting the campers when I'm supposed to be helping them. I have a lot of Aphrodite's children in my classes must want to prove to campers that they aren't all weak and they aren't, they just need practice as most of them can beat the immortal cabin leaders and can last a couple minutes against one of the minor gods." I said shocking the Olympians while Aphrodite looked smug.

You Olympians better tell your children to watch out against Aphrodite's children as they are starting to kick ass plus those who can charmspeak can be very deadly now." Lucilius said seriously as we entered our cabin and sat on the couches and spoke to each other about what was happening until I spoke to Vivian "Vivian can you go and get my notebook that I had on my desk and bring it to me as Chaos sent me some papers that needed to be signed immediately." she nodded and walked up the stairs to my room and then I turned to everyone else as they all looked at me in confusion.

"You guys, I've been thinking about something a-" I was interrupted Lucilius faking a gasp "Percy is thinking, what has the world come to?" he said while being dramatic "Shut up Lucilius, this is serious." I said making him shut up instantly. "What's up Perce?" Rayner said "I've been thinking and I decided that I am going to propose to Vivian." I said as everyone froze what they were doing and looked at me in shock, it was all silent until Aphrodite let out an ear piercing squeal "Shhh Aphrodite, we can't let Vivian know about this it's going to be a surprise for her." "Do you have a ring, Percy?" my dad said while I saw Zeus,Hades, and Hestia all get small smiles on their faces ' _so they saw the ring that Chaos gave to me'_ I thought. "Yes, do you want to see it?" I said as everyone nodded their heads eagerly and I took it out and opened it causing everyone to gasp, the ring was covered in pitch black and silver swirls while there was galaxies and stars rotating around it while the jewel is one of the diamonds that Chaos had found and was changing colors from silver and black to a midnight blue color and kept changing back and forth while on the inside of the ring were the words ' _Percy Jackson and Vivian Quella together forever'._ Everyone admired it until Aphrodite let out an even louder squeal than before causing all of us to cringe while Hera put a hand on her mouth to keep her from causing Vivian to come down here while I put the ring on the table

"Where will we do it at?" Questioned Kayla "We can do it in the City so the citizens and army can meet their new queen." said Chaos as he and the primordials all came through a portal with smiles on their faces. "Uh Chaos haven't you noticed that if the campers came to the City I'm pretty sure that the citizens and the soldiers will kill them." I said "Don't worry about that, we got that under control, the Olympians are invited and you can bring two of your children three at the most plus the immortals." "Thanks Chaos, I owe you one." "Don't worry about it Percy, see you in a couple days. Where will you propose to her at?" I started thinking until I heard Aphrodite speak "We can do it at the campfire sing along today because today will be a full moon and it will be perfect." Aphrodite said shocking all us Chaos included. "What, I can be smart if I want to, especially if it includes weddings." she said "Okay then it's decided, Percy will propose to Vivian at the campfire sing along and we will start the wedding in two weeks time?" everyone nodded and while Chaos and the primordials flashed out we heard Vivian coming down the steps I spoke to everybody in a hushed tone "Nobody mentioned any of this to Vivian or anyone else until after I propose to her alright?" everyone nodded and acted natural like we didn't even talk about the proposal about 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Percy, I found your notebook sorry it took awhile." She said as she sat down beside me and laid her head on my lap as I opened the notebook and looked up to see the ring still there in plain sight on the table and released a gasp as Vivian noticed and looked at me "What's wrong?" she said as everyone else looked up and noticed the ring laying on the table and panicked. As she turned around to look at everyone else Diana was quicker at reacting and kicked the table causing it to lurch forward and hit Rayner in the shin knocking the ring onto the floor as he stood up and kicked the ring but he made it look like he stood up to confront Diana "Ouch Diana, what was that for?" he said while glaring at her "Sorry, my leg keeps twitching nowadays." she said while glaring back at him drawing everyone's attention as Hannah ' _dropped'_ her daily magazine on top of the ring while picking it up while putting the ring underneath her leg. "Alright you two sit down, Rayner it was just an accident, Diana, stop hurting poor defenseless Rayner." I said as everyone started laughing while Rayner pouted. "Percy I'm going to get something to drink, want something?" "Yes, a water please?" I said as she nodded and went into the kitchen while we all breathed a sigh of relief "That was close." Hannah said as she tossed me the ring and I caught it and put it in my back pocket." "Are you sure we can keep this a secret until the campfire?" Rayner joked as we all let out a few chuckles and laughs.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm still deciding if I should make a Percy Jackson AU after this chapter! But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed Feel free to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I'm started to make a Percy Jackson AU and I will post the first chapter right after I finish this chapter. Anyway feel free to review! I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Chaos POV**

As we headed through the portal and appeared in the throne room Nyx spoke "Father, what do you mean we have this under control? We all know if the campers come to the City it will be chaos, literally for the campers think that Percy is here when he isn't." she said while looking at me "That is why it won't be Percy getting married." I said confusing my children "It will be _Zayden_ who is getting married while Percy is still on vacation on planet Terra." I said while they all gained a look of realization in their eyes. "So, we'll tell the citizens and soldiers to call Percy Zayden and have them tell the campers that Percy is still on vacation on planet Terra." Erebus said while I nodded my head.

"Alright let's go tell them right now as they are in the courtyard as it is Sunday and they will send you their complaints and what they need." Ouranos said as I groaned "Now I know how Percy feels whenever he has to come here and stand there all day and listen to complaints." I said while rubbing my head as everyone else smirked. "Well let's go and watch father suffer while we all laugh." Phanes said as everyone else nodded in agreement. "You know I could always let Percy fight all of you again, I'm sure he would love to kick your ass Phanes as you and Aether all went into his chambers when you weren't supposed to." I said as Aether and Phanes both paled considerably and everyone else glared at them. "You did _what?"_ Nyx hissed at them "Oh and Erebus and Ouranos also went with them and stole Percy's artifacts and used them like a football." I said as all their hands were slowly creeping towards their weapons while Ouranos,Erebus,Aether, and Phanes were all slowly backing up towards the door.

"We could barely subdue him on Earth, why would you piss him off by playing with his artifacts like they're a football when he is going to be in his domains that father blessed him with?" Hemera hissed at Aether causing him to fall over a chair that was in the room. "We didn't mean to, we didn't think he would mind." Aether said in a small voice "OF COURSE HE WOULD CARE YOU IDIOT! SOME OF THOSE ARTIFACTS TOOK HIM YEARS TO FIND AND IF YOU DESTROYED THEM HE WOULD DESTROY US IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING WHEN ANY OF YOU DID THIS?!" Hemera screamed at them causing them to all shrink slowly and hide behind Nyx, Gaea, and me. I just moved out of the side and let Phanes experience Hemera's wrath as did Nyx and Gaea. "AND WHAT WERE YOU MORONS THINKING WHEN YOU WENT INTO HIS ROOM? HE DOESN'T MIND WE GO IN THERE BUT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" I saw Phanes hand move towards his pocket "What did you take Phanes?" I said seriously.

"I may have stolen the Book of Aguilar de Nerha from his chambers." He said in a very small voice as we all froze and looked at him in horror and shock "Why would you take that? Out of all the amazing things in Percy's room, you pick _that?_ The most precious thing that if anyone even touched Percy will separate their arm from the rest of their body and beat them to death with it?" Ouranos whispered in horror. "I was curious." he said in a voice lower than before "CURIOSITY IS WHAT KILLED THE CAT!" We all screamed at him causing him to flinch, "Listen, I know you were curious but why would you steal that? Percy went through a lot of trouble and killed a lot of people to get that book even though no one knows why." I said while everyone nodded in agreement. "Nobody knows why he got that book except for Vivian and only him and Vivian seen what's in that book." Erebus said as everyone looked thoughtful till Phanes spoke "Look, I know that you all are really pissed at me but I had a good reason to steal this book from him." "Except for being killed brutally, why?" Thesis said in a mocking tone. "Aguilar de Nerha is the first demigod to ever leave Earth and explore the universe and become Chaos's first assassin, correct?"Phanes said as he looked at me "Yes, he was my assassin for 22 years until he said he wanted a break and explore the universe, as soon as he left I didn't hear from him since." I said as Phanes nodded excitedly "Are you happy to die?" asked Ourea "No, we all knew Aguilar and met him personally but do any of you know what he did _after_ he left behind Chaos's job as _his assassin?"_ he said peaking all of our interest, even mine.

"Go on Phanes, what do you know?" Gaea asked with an eyebrow raised, Phanes opened up the Book of Aguilar de Nerha and flipped through the pages as we all crowded around him since I never saw anything in the book so I was interested. "Right here is Aguilar's last message that he wrote before he hid the book from the world and the universe itself." Phanes said as he cleared his throat and spoke " _It has been 23 years since I have left Chaos's job as an assassin as I have been exploring the universe looking for the Swords of Chaos and Order."_ Phanes said shocking all of us to the core. "Is that why he left? To look for two swords that not even Chaos can find?" Aether said disappointed but Phanes shook his head "There was more to this than just two legendary swords, let me continue." he said as he continued " _I knew who my father was and I could be very dangerous to any immortal or mortal, I found this out as I explored the universe whenever I saw a tyrannical king claiming that he is the beginning, that he is Chaos and Order. As I heard the word Order I heard a voice speak in my head telling me to show him what true Chaos and Order is and I did as I created chaos and killed the king while releasing a new order. When I left the area I stopped by a mirror and saw my eyes white, but not like Aether's or Hemera's eyes but pure white and as I looked into the mirror I saw my body and face change to that of one man who nearly wiped out the entire universe. Order, the brother of Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. I asked him why he was here and he told me that me that he wanted to talk to his only son, I of course didn't believe such a lie since Order was destroyed millennia ago by Chaos and his children but in time I learned that he was telling the truth as he kept trying to persuade me to help him rise from the depths of the Void."_

 _"Two years later I got a message from the Fates themselves telling me to look for the Swords of Chaos and Order, I asked them why but they said in time I will know. 12 years later I was still looking for the Swords but as I did I encountered some...uninvited guests and I quickly disposed of them and saw they had the sign of Order on their armor and quickly searched them for any type of information and saw that they were sent by my father to hunt me down for they wanted the cloak, armor, and weapons, that I always have with me and on me. I was confused at why they wanted my gear until I noticed that on my weapons and on my armor that they sometimes glow white and black with what looked like stars and planets on them, this was the message that the fates meant, apparently the Swords of Chaos and Order cannot be found by neither wielder but must be found by the mortal children of Chaos and Order or their descendants since both of the swords must be wielded by someone who is related to Order and Chaos in anyway such as descended from Order and is blessed by Chaos. I could not wield them both since I am a son of Order but not related to Chaos in anyway."_

 _"But 5 years later I ran into someone who looked very much like me and I noticed that he was also a son of Order, we didn't get to have tea and talk about our lives which was very disappointing."_ Phanes said causing us to chuckle "Aguilar always did have a smart mouth." I said while Phanes was starting to read again " _I later figured out that Order somehow had another child and was creating a group of assassins to find the swords and use them to destroy Chaos and the Primordials, this I couldn't allow to happen so I also created my own group of assassins and called them the 'Assassins' or the 'Assassins of Chaos' while Order's group was the 'Assassins of Order'. For years our two groups have clashed looking for the two swords but no luck, I was slowly growing tired of my life as a assassin and decided to have a child so hopefully he or she could hopefully find the swords and end Order's madness and bring peace to the universe. I decided to head back to Earth and met a daughter of Nike who was a Assassin of Chaos just on Earth looking for the swords named Victoria and had a son with her. By then I introduced my son to the life of an assassin and explained to him what was happening and he promised me that he would find the swords and keep them hidden so that whenever the correct descendant comes into play he or she can make the right choice."_

 _"As I retired and took a life of peace I finally knew where the Swords were, they are on two different sides of the universe, Order's sword is in the darkest corners of the universe where the most cruel and vile men and women reside while the Sword of Chaos is in the most brightest and peaceful place where men and women will die to protect the sword until the right person comes along and claim it, both sides are defending the swords as I speak with their lives. Chaos and the Primodials might not know this but the universe is already splitting on who to fight for...Order or Chaos. Fight for a man who wants to wipe out everyone who stands in his way and create a new beginning or a man who has made the universe what it is and tries his hardest to keep it that way and destroy anyone who threatens it. I have decided to hide my armor, weapons, book, and cloak in different sections of the universe so that if Order's men do find it they will only find 1/4 of the puzzle and not all of it leaving only the swords."_

 _"I also decided to hide the book in the most deadliest place of all time, planet Rylon, where all of the most deadliest assassins who work for money or just kill for fun with all of the universe's most feared criminals here since I knew no sane man or woman will come here."_

 _"As I take my last few breaths the Fates came to me and gave me a little more time to write this last message and told me that I will have a direct descendant who will be born in the rule of the Olympians and will be so much like me that he is almost like me and will become the greatest hero the world and universe will ever see. He will also find everything that I have hidden and will start rebuilding the Assassins of Chaos and end Order's reign and will bring peace to the universe and destroy Order once and for all. I asked the Fates if they could at least tell me what his name is going to be and they told me that his name will be Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson, Legacy of Mars,Venus,Athena,Zeus/Jupiter,Hades/Pluto,Apollo,Hermes,Eris,Nike,Hecate, and Order."_

Phanes finished while all of us sat there in shocked silence and awe of who Percy is descended from "So, did Percy find all of Aguilar de Nerha's gear or is he still looking for remaining pieces?" Nyx asked curiously "Only one way to find out." Phanes said as flashed out, confused we all traced his source and found him in front of Percy's chambers and flashed there to see him already in Percy's chambers looking around. "What are you doing in there? Get out!" I heard Nyx hiss at him "If we want to find out what pieces Percy is missing or if he found everything and is only looking for the swords then we have to take a risk here and look around." Phanes said seriously as he continued searching until we decided to join him.

About 10 minutes later Ouranos found a hidden passage beneath the floor and we walked down it to see pictures of Percy and Aguilar beside each other...as if comparing each other. We also saw maps of the universe and we finally found what we were looking for, we all looked and saw that Percy had Aguilar's weapons plus the book, so he is only missing the armor,cloak, and the swords of me and my brother. "Hey look at this." Hemera said as we all walked over to her and saw her standing by what looked like two TV's. "You called us over here to look at a couple of TV's, wow you are truly amazing Hemera." Tartarus said sarcastically while she glared at him.

"Which time zone would you like ?" we heard from the TV as we all spun towards the TV and looked at it in shock "Uh, time zone?" I asked warily. "Of course , which time zone would you like to go into to compare yourself to Aguilar de Nerha's skill set?" the weird voice said as we all got confused till I looked around and saw a piece of paper with the words ' _15th Century, Spanish kingdom courtyard, Assassins of Chaos being executed in front of the captured prince of Spain'_ "Show me the 15th Century, Spanish Kingdom Courtyard, Assassins of Chaos being executed in front of the captured prince of Spain please?" I said confusing the others but I just ignored them until it popped up on the left screen but didn't start, then the right one turned on and the weird voice spoke again "And for your timeline please?" ' _So these screens compare all of Percy's assassinations and missions to Aguilar's to see if he is doing it correctly'_ I thought "Interesting." I mused while the others looked at me in confusion.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Gaea said aggravated "These screens are the past and present, the one on the left is Aguilar's past while the one on the right is Percy's life and it compares Percy's missions to Aguilar's to see if he is doing it correctly." I said then a thought came to me "Show me whenever Percy went after the Book of Aguilar de Nerha on Planet Rlyon, whenever that was." I said as it started up and showed nearly the exact same thing but it wasn't just Percy, Vivian was also with him but they were both tied up to a pole with their backs against it watching as men were being executed and burned alive like how Aguilar's was. "Now we sit back and watch the show." I said as I was interested into what else Perseus Achilles Jackson was keeping from me.

Linebreak

15 minutes later the synchronization finished the voice spoke "Congratulations you have achieved 100% on comparing your past life to Aguilar's. Is there anything else you need?" "No thank you, you can shut everything down now." "Of course Mr. Jackson have a good day." with that everything shut down and I turned back to see my children looking at me in shock. "Percy did everything that Aguilar did in his past just a different timeline and a different place but everything else was spot on." Aether said in shock and a little bit of fear "We should get out of here and not mention this to no one as it seems that only Vivian and Percy know about this plus us. Oh and Phanes put that book back where you got it so Percy doesn't get suspicious."

Phanes nodded and disappeared in a flash and appeared a few seconds later "So what do we do now? We can't tell Percy or Vivian about this because if we do I'm afraid that they will kill us or mostly Percy will kill us." Aether said as everyone nodded in agreement "We will talk to him and Vivian about this when they come back from their vacation, but for now let's go tell the citizens of the City and the soldiers of the army what's going to happen and who he forgave and who he didn't." Everyone nodded and flashed out to the courtyard as I stood there looking around "Only someone who is related to both Chaos and Order can wield the Swords of Chaos and Order." I mused as I thought that over ' _Percy is already blessed by me so he should be able to wield both swords if he can find them, but just to make sure I'll have to adopt him'_ I thought with a smile and teleported to the courtyard to tell everyone what is going to happen in the next two to three weeks.

 **Percy POV**

As the campfire sing along came closer and closer I have been starting to get really sweaty and I started to think negative "Rayner, what if she says no, what if I embarrass her in front of everyone, what if-" I would have kept going but Lucilius stopped me "Percy, she is not going to say no, we all know that for sure and stop worrying about it, please? You're giving me a headache." Lucilius said while rubbing his head while Rayner was sharing inspiring words, trying his best to help me calm down and I appreciate that while Luciliius is being zero help.

The conch horn sounded signaling lunch so I got up and headed to the dining pavilion with Rayner and Lucilius in tow and entered and sat beside Vivian and grabbed her hand while taking deep breaths "Percy, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out?" "Just a little anxious, that's all." I said while eating my dinner and immediately left heading toward my training class to get my mind off of the marriage proposal.

 **Vivian POV**

"Just a little anxious, that's all." _'Why are the Olympians and the successors acting very weird around me and what is Percy so nervous about, its almost like he is nervous about asking me something. It actually seems like how people act whenever their about to propose...Percy proposing would be very sweet and it would probably make up for everything that I lost beforehand. But Percy can't and probably won't since we've only been together for nine months' I thought sadly._

As soon as Percy finished his breakfast he stood up and walked out of the dining pavilion leaving me alone and slightly hurt that he left me here. Rayner must've noticed my hurt expression because he quickly spoke "Don't judge him to rashly or without any good reason, we all know that he has had it rough here and something big is going to happen today and he is included in it plus he is under a lot of stress."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean something is going to happen today? Is it going to be bad?" I asked worriedly "No, it should be really good if everything goes according to plan." Rayner said while making eye contact with everyone else around him except me. "Why do I feel like you aren't telling me something and I'm going to either love it or really hate it." I stated while staring at him accusingly, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his food.

We all ate in silence until the conch horn sounded signaling time for training so I headed to archery practice and hoped that Percy gets better and will at least tell me what is wrong.

Linebreak

As training ended I saw Percy run into our cabin and slam the door startling everyone around him while Rayner and Lucilius both nodded to each other and walked into the cabin while Rosa and Amelia came up to me and patted my shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry Vivian, everything will turn out just fine in the end." Rosa said as I felt tears forming in my eyes "How? How can they turn out good if he won't even talk to me and tell me what is bothering him?" I said as Rosa pulled me into a hug, "Just don't act so rashly, just wait until the campfire and everything will turn good for you and Percy." Rosa said while giving me a small smile. "Why does everybody keep telling me that?" I said while looking suspiciously at Rosa and Amelia "Because it's true." Rosa said as she guided me to the campfire with Amelia and the rest of the successors in tow minus Percy, Rayner, and Lucilius.

 **Percy POV**

As training ended I ran from the training grounds and into our cabin and slammed the door and sat on my couch breathing hard and starting to hyperventilate as Rayner and Lucilius walked in and saw me hyperventilating and quickly grabbed me a paper bag that I could breath into to control my breathing.

"Percy, the campfire is starting in at least 15 minutes, at least take a quick shower and wear something nice, not overly done but not completely terrible." Lucilius said as I glared at him "Sorry, but really go take a shower because we are burning time." I quickly nodded and vapor travelled into my shower and started the water up and took a 5 minute shower and quickly hopped out and ran into my room to find some decent clothes sitting on my bed with a note " _Hey Percy, we decided to help you out with your proposal so here you go, Love Chaos and the Council."_ I smiled and put on the clothes that Chaos and the Council gave to me and headed out the door to see Rayner and Lucilius sitting on the couch until they saw me and stood up and whistled in appreciation. "Chaos never ceases to amaze me with the stuff he gives to you." Rayner said as Lucilius nodded in agreement.

"This was from the council and Chaos." I said as their eyes widened "Your a lucky bastard Perce." Lucilius said as I smiled and looked at my watch "The campfire is just starting come on." I said as I headed out of the door with Rayner and Lucilius in tow.

 **Vivian POV**

As we got to the campfire we saw all of the Olympians sitting with their children and talking like how a regular parent would to their kids. As we sat down on a bench they all looked over at me and smiled and continued talking to their children as Hestia and Hera were whispering to each other but sneaking glances at me every so often but the weirdest thing was seeing all of the primordials here plus Chaos who had a huge smile threatening to break his face while the others all had smiles on their faces, Even Tartarus had a smile on his face!

' _I understand the Olympians being here but not the primordials and Chaos. And why do they keep smiling at me like something good is going to me because I doubt that but my luck isn't as bad as Percy'_ I thought until I heard the campers started singing while everyone was laughing but still no sign of Percy,Rayner,and Lucilius. About 10 minutes into the campfire I was starting to feel like Percy abandoned me until I heard everyone gasp as I looked up and saw Lucilius,Rayner,and Percy who looked rather dashing in what he was wearing.

He wore light blue faded jeans with some light brown cowboy boots that actually looked good on him as he wore a black dress up shirt that was pitch black with stars and planets rotating around it and a pitch black tie that had silver and midnight blue colors that mixed together perfectly while it looks like he tried to comb his hair but just made it worse but still managed to make it look good plus it looked even darker than it usually should but made him look even better and he had a perfect smile on his face and his ever changing eyes sparkled with happiness and love as he smiled at me causing my heart to skip a beat.

As I looked around I saw that most of the women minus the female successors all were blushing or trying to catch Percy's attention but he just ignored them and walked straight over to me and sat beside me taking my hand. "Can you all continue what you were doing as I feel uncomfortable with all of you staring at me like I'm some kind of meat, which I can assure you I am not." Percy said while looking at everyone else as they all continued what they were doing as they all started to dance again and laugh as Percy spoke to me. "I know you probably want to kick my ass for leaving you all of today and not even speaking to you or looking at you save for at dinner." He said with sadness in his words as I nodded in consent "But I did all of that so I could prepare for what I am about to do right now so I could get all of the nervousness out of my system." he said as he took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of me as I gasped in shock at what I think he is about to do as everyone else looked at us in shock while the successors,Olympians,primordials, and Chaos all had big smiles on their faces.

"Vivian Quella, you are my other half, while I may have all this power and have my friends all with me and family, you matter more than that and give me a reason not to go insane doing all this paperwork and training new recruits for the last 273 years. You have been there for me if I needed help with something or if I needed to release some pain and frustration that was on my chest you were always there for me. If it meant giving up all of this power and fame just to be with you I would do it without a second hesitation just to keep you happy. I swear that I will never look at any other woman in any way except like a friend or a sister, even though we have been together for only nine months, these last nine months have meant more to me than anything in my life other than May's wonderful cooking." Percy said causing all of us to chuckle and laugh while I was chuckling with tears forming in my eyes "I know that I am just talking nonsense now so I'll just say it, Vivian Quella, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head until I could finally get the words out "Yes, yes I'll marry you Percy." I barely got out still in shock and happiness of what is happening, he smiled and took my hand and put the ring on my finger as I saw that it was really beautiful and suited my eyes and his whenever he is underneath the moon at night his eyes changed to a silver and black color, my guess is from being Artemis's champion as I stood up, I gave him a kiss as everyone around us clapped, wolf-whistled, and cheered. As we broke apart, I smiled as he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back just as tightly as everything in my life came true and all from Percy Jackson. A man who is known for doing the impossible just did it again as he broke through my emotionless barriers when no one ever could and filled the void in my heart that has been like that for nearly 300 years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you know, Zayden and Vivian will be getting married in two weeks time on our planet, the Home of the Primordials where all of the Olympians are invited as they can bring two of their children, three at the most or if they don't have children they can bring two or three guests." Chaos said as he stood up with the primordials behind him "Zayden congratulations, I am very happy for you as you deserve it the most." Chaos said as he gave us a smile and turned around to create a portal and was about to leave until Percy spoke "Chaos, wait!" "Yes Zayden?" "I want out of the assassination job, yes I do enjoy getting rid of terrible people, but I have been doing it for 273 years and I think that is enough. I will still do them for you but not nearly every night like I used too, like you said I deserved it, right?" Percy said as he looked at Chaos while Chaos had a unreadable expression on his face till it broke out into a smile "Of course you can Zayden, I will still contact you on assassinations but not every night, let's say every 5 to 10 years you have to do at least 10 assassinations, okay?" "I'll take it and thanks Chaos." "No problem but when you get back we need to talk about Aguilar de Narha okay?" me and Percy looked shocked " _How does he know about that? Did you tell anyone?" "No I didn't say anything to anyone , did you?" "No, but I got a pretty good idea on who did as they went into your chambers and found the hidden passage."_ I said as I glared at Phanes,Aether,Erebus,and Ouranos as they chuckled nervously and didn't make eye contact with me, but when I looked at Percy I instantly regretted it as he looked more pissed than I've ever seen him. Probably more than when Katrina was raped and that is nearly impossible! Aether,Ouranos,Erebus, and Phanes all paled and didn't even look in mine or Percy's direction.

"Alright Chaos we can do that but all of the Olympians and immortal campers will hear it to as some of them if not all of them are descendants of the Assassin's." Percy said confusing the campers and Olympians and immortal campers "What do you mean ' _Assassin's'_ Zayden?" Athena asked warily "I'll tell you all of you after the wedding." he said signaling that the conversation is over and that he is pissed off. Athena wisely shut her mouth and didn't continue as the tension disappeared as Poseidon came over and congratulated me and Percy on the engagement until he whispered into my ear "When will I be expecting a grandchild?" he said causing me to blush "I do not know Lord Poseidon and I don't think that we will." I said praying to end this embarrassing conversation. He must have heard my prayer as he started chuckling and spoke "Sure, I said that same thing too when I married Amphitrite and now look at me I have Triton. But if you do have a child I want to be the first one to know about it." I nodded and watched as he disappeared into the crowd until Percy nudged me with his arm "Want to go to the beach to avoid all this drama?" I nodded and grabbed his hand as he shadow travelled to the exact spot where we were before.

When he turned around I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips as he responded back after being shocked at the sudden movement until we broke apart I spoke "Percy, you don't know how happy you made me." I said as I hugged him and he hugged back "You don't know how happy you made me and how happy Katrina is going to be whenever I go to pick her and my mom up for the wedding as she never had a mother but a abusive stepmother so I think you made me happier than I made you happy." "You're always so modest, Percy." I said as we sat down on the sand and just listen to the waves crash against the shore and talk about how Percy's mother and step-father will react to us being engaged. "We should probably head back to my chambers as Damien was flipping out last time that I wasn't there, sometimes he can be like my overprotective father at some times." I just laughed and he shadow travelled us into his bed as we laid down and almost instantly fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I just posted my first chapter on Percy Jackson: A New Life it would mean a lot if you guys went and checked it out. Anyway feel free to review!**

 **Vivian POV**

 **One week later**

Ever since Percy proposed to me, everything has been just perfect for me and Percy...well almost perfect. Ever since Chaos invited the Olympians to the wedding and told us to bring them a week early so they can explore the City while Annabeth has been pestering Percy and her mother Athena to go since they have never been to Chaos planet plus she hopes to see Percy and apologize and take him back. ' _Oh how wrong she is'_ I thought as I smirked slightly. "What are you smirking at?" Percy asked as we were on Olympus listening to the Olympians say who is going and who isn't. "Oh, just thinking about how Annabeth will feel when she finds out that Percy isn't there." I said as I saw him chuckling slightly as he pulled me into a hug and held me close.

"Well she is going to be in for a big surprise then isn't she?" he whispered into my ear as he pressed his lips to mine. As the kiss started to get a little more heated we were suddenly pushed away from each other and saw Rayner holding our daughter's hand Katrina while her other hand was covering her eyes. ' _Our daughter'_ I thought with a smile, little Katrina was excited that I was her mother and that we are getting married but she still hates it whenever we kiss in front of her saying that it is poisoning her poor innocent eyes. "No PDA you too, you know how much little Katrina here hates you two kissing in front of her-OWW what was that for?" he said as he was rubbing his shin while Katrina was sticking her tongue out at him. "Alright you two enough flirting." Percy said as he pick Katrina up and smacked Rayner on the head.

"What was _that_ for?" he demanded while glaring at Percy "For interrupting us." he said while taking my hand in his. "Well I'm sorry, but I don't think that the Olympians want to watch you two eat each other's faces off." He said while gesturing with his hands to the Olympians who were watching in amusement while I turned cherry red. "What do you mean? The Olympians are still discussing which of their children are going with them." Percy said oblivious to the Olympians watching in amusement until I elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention, "What's up Vivian?" he said until he noticed the Olympians looking at him with amusement in their eyes as he slowly started turning red from embarrassment "Sup guys?" he said even though it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Nothing Zayden, we were going to tell you that we were ready to go but you were obviously busy so we just watched." Poseidon said while chuckling as Percy glared at him "So" Rayner said breaking Percy and his dad out of their glaring contest

"Who is going and who isn't?" Rayner said while me and Percy nodded in agreement "Can I see the paper of who is all going?" Percy said as Zeus nodded as he gave the paper to Percy and he let go of my hand and read the paper. After a few minutes Percy spoke.

 **Percy POV**

"So for Zeus Thalia Grace Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Jason Grace, Minor God of Thunder,Lightning, and Wind and for Poseidon we have the immortal cabin leaders Sabrina and Michelle Jackson, correct?" I said as everyone nodded so I took that as my cue to continue reading down the list. "For Hades we have Nico Di Angelo immortal cabin leader of the Hades cabin and Hazel Levesque Minor Goddess of Mist,Shadows, and Jewels. And for Hestia you are taking Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis correct?" I said shocking all of the cabin leaders "Uh, Zayden Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis passed away around 250 years ago." Annabeth said, I looked towards the Olympians with confusion in my eyes, "You didn't tell them?" I said while the campers looked more confused.

"Zayden, what do you mean?" Annabeth said as I turned back to them "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis were made partial immortal around 273 years ago." I said as their eyes widened and they turned to look at their parents accusingly "Mom is this true?" Annabeth said to her mother "Yes, it is true how do you think Sabrina was born around 50 years ago." I said cutting off Athena as she glared at me making me roll my eyes. "We didn't know who Sabrina's mother was." I nodded in acceptance and continued down the list "For Hera you are taking your daughter Hebe Minor Goddess of Youth and Reyna correct?" I said as she nodded, "For Demeter, you are taking your three daughters Katie and Miranda Gardner and Persephone Queen of the Underworld and Minor Goddess of Spring?" he said as she nodded. "For Apollo, you are taking two of your sons and one daughter Will Solace, Austin Miller and Kayla Miller. And for Hermes, you are taking three of your sons Chris Rodriguz, Travis and Connor Stoll immortal cabin leaders of the Hermes cabin correct?" I said as Apollo and Hermes nodded and I moved on. "For Aphrodite you are taking your three daughters Piper Mclean Minor Goddess of Love,Natural Beauty, and Bravery, Drew Tanaka and Lucy immortal cabin leaders of Aphrodite cabin and for Hephaestus you are taking your two sons Leo Valdez, Minor God of Forge, Fire, and Crafts and Jake Mason immortal cabin leader of the Hephaestus cabin?" I said as they both nodded.

"For Athena you are taking Annabeth Chase, Minor Goddess of Architecture,Wisdom, and Intelligent Activity and your roman daughter Bailey Scott daughter of Minerva and Cassandra White daughter of Athena immortal cabin leaders of the Athena cabin. And for Ares you are taking Frank Zhang, Minor God of Animals,Transformation, and Sacrifice and immortal cabin leaders Danny son of Mars and Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares. And for Artemis and Dionysus, Artemis you are taking three of your hunters Phoebe,Daughter of Ares, Atlanta,Daughter of Apollo and Maria,Daughter of Demeter and for Dionysus you are just taking your only son Pollux immortal cabin leader of Dionysus cabin?" I said as they all nodded in agreement.

I then turned to Artemis and spoke "I know you are uncomfortable with leaving 132 hunters all alone so I will let you take them but keep them in control for these men are all around the universe and are not bad and pure of all evil and will never hit a woman or be disrespectful in anyway to you or your hunters. But I will warn you, if you or your hunters push them or insult them in anyway they will attack you and we don't want that, so keep them in control and we will be all good." I said as Artemis looked at me gratefully while she summoned all her hunters and explained to them everything that is going to happen and are slightly happy that not all men are evil.

"Alright, we are going to go by portal so when you come out the other side please throw up on the sides and not in front of you as I do not wish to enter the City covered in bile as does everyone else." I said as all the successors nodded in agreement and I created a portal and turned around "Alright successors first than the Olympians and their children/hunters and then I will go last to close the portal." I said as everyone nodded and the successors walked through and then the Olympians and their children/hunters all went through the portal but Vivian stayed behind and walked up to me and put her arms around my neck and whispered to me "I think we got interrupted earlier." she said as she slowly leaned in as I whispered back "Yes, we did." I said as our lips connected and things were going well until Rayner's head came back through the portal and yelled "Hey love birds you can continue your session in your room but we still have to take the Olympians on the tour through the city as we have been waiting for five minutes!" Rayner said while chuckling until his eyes widened and he ducked his head back into the portal as a spare shield came flying at him and disappeared into the portal. "We might as well go through the portal as we can't seem to get at least 10 minutes of peace." I said while taking her hand and walked through the portal to see the campers and hunters all laughing with tears streaming down their faces as I saw Leo rubbing a big bump that is appearing on the back of his head while the successors and Olympians were all chuckling slightly.

"So that's what the shield hit." I mused as I created a ice pack for Leo as he graciously accepted it and put it on his head as I turned back to the Olympians and campers/hunters as they looked around confused "Zayden where is the City?" Annabeth asked as me and the successors all chuckled "It's right in front of you." I said confusing them even more "Where? I don't see a City anywhere. Perhaps you were lying." Phoebe said while glaring at me while all the successors stopped chuckling and glared at her "Zayden has never lied to us unless he was given strict orders from Chaos. Watch your words carefully daughter of Ares for some of the soldiers don't take to kindly to a mere _hunter_ insulting their king/commander." Cameron spat while glaring at her with electricity coming off of him in sparks that were shocking everybody. Zeus turned to Artemis with a nasty glare "I thought I told you to keep your hunters on a leash, Zayden and the successors have been nothing but kind and generous to us and are even kind enough to invite us to their City and show us around, if you don't control your hunters this instant I will have your hunt disbanded immediately." Zeus said seriously while Artemis and her hunters got a look of horror on their faces. "But father, my hunters have always hated men you can't just expect them to let that go." "And I'm not telling you to I'm telling you to give them a chance. Have they or Zayden showed any of your hunters a sign of disrespect unless they were underestimated or challenged." he said as Artemis went to speak but couldn't find any words so she just nodded as did her hunters while Cameron apologized but Phoebe just ignored it while Cameron gritted his teeth in anger until Amelia grabbed his hand and he immediately calmed down. I raised an eyebrow at them but looked away before he could see me.

I snapped my fingers as the city started to shimmer into existence causing everyone to gasp "This is the City, Home to the Primordals and the Primordial Army." I said while walking towards the city with the successors in tow until I noticed that the Olympians weren't following us "You guys coming? It gets better once you get past the Wall." I said as they all ran to catch up with me. As we were within 50 yards a pitch black arrow came and landed where my next step would be, I just smiled as did the successors while everyone else pulled out their weapons but just as quickly pitch black arrows shot out from all around us and destroyed everyone's weapons while everyone minus me and the successors looked shocked. At least 15 men and women came out in hunter's outfits with a pitch black cloak on with Chaos sign on the back and hoods covering their upper face while they all had on a mask came out with arrows loaded in their bows but me and the successors knew there were more than 15 of them " _The rest of the Rangers are sneaking behind the campers and Olympians right now."_ Lucilius said " _Yep, let the hunters know that they aren't on Earth anymore and that they should not mess with these Rangers."_ I said as everyone was observing the mysterious hooded people and then I saw all of the campers and some elder hunters all tense up as a pair of hunting knives appeared on their necks. "If you move, your friends here die and then the rest of you." One stated that I knew very well "Hello Kane, how have you been?" I said as the leader tensed up and at the speed of light attacked me.

 **Poseidon POV**

When I saw the 15 mysterious people come out I was surprised at how many there were as they shot a lot faster than the hunters and I expected more than 15. " _We can take them, it's just 15 of them."_ Ares said as we all communicated through our minds " _No, we do not want to underestimate their skills, if they shot faster than the hunters and hit all of our weapons with pin point accuracy, I don't think that we will be able to move 5 feet without a arrow through our heads. Plus there might be more of them in the trees."_ Athena said as we all nodded then we saw the campers and elder hunters tense up as more of the mysterious people just appeared out of nowhere like ghosts and had a pair of _very_ shape blades on their necks " _Where did they come from?"_ Aphrodite said in awe and fear _"Does anyone sense any type of blessings on them?"_ Zeus said as we all checked them to see they have partial immortality but no blessings " _All I sense is partial immortality on them but nothing else."_ I said as everyone nodded in agreement.

We were trying to figure out who they were till Athena spoke up " _I think Percy trained them, if they are so experienced and can sneak up on us without us knowing it had to have been Percy."_ Athena said as we all nodded in agreement, I was about to ask Percy if he knew them until a voice spoke up "If you move, your friends here die and then the rest of you." we all froze in horror and shock until Percy spoke up "Hello Kane, how have you been?" he said causally as the man who spoke named _Kane_ tensed and attacked Percy at the speed of light. We were about to intervene until Percy blocked his strike with a pair of pitch black knifes like _Kane_ ' _s_ and saw that he was dressed exactly like the mysterious people and started attacking Kane but we Olympians knew that he was holding back. " _Told you that Percy trained them."_ Athena said with a smug look on her face but it disappeared as the other mysterious people all attacked him at once and we were really about to interfere until we all disappeared and saw that the successors teleported us away from the battle. "Why did you do that Pe-Zayden needs our help." I said while the Olympians and successors glared at me for nearly revealing who Zayden really is. "No he doesn't plus even if we did try to help Zayden we would most likely be killed." Vivian said shocking all of us.

"But they can't kill you, you guys are like awesome." Apollo said as they all looked at each other until Rayner spoke "These mysterious people are called the Rangers, they are excellent fighters and could easily wipe the floor with us successors." Rayner said shocking all us to the core "But, they can't do that right I mean-" "They have all been trained personally by Kaze and they could if they wanted to." Lucilius said confusing us "Who's Kaze?" "Zayden" was all that Luciliius said as we watched Percy fight all of them but we couldn't keep track of them as they were moving so fast and just kept getting faster, even Artemis couldn't keep up with them and was getting frustrated. "What's wrong Arty? Can't keep up with them?" Apollo said with a smirk on his face "Like you can Apollo." she said while glaring at him "Of course I can't but I do know this." he said as he turned serious shocking us "If you or your hunters try to challenge these _Rangers_ I have a feeling that they will kill you and will take their time." Apollo said while Vivian nodded "Listen to your brother Lady Artemis, the hunters are not very welcome in the City by the citizens and soldiers and adding the Rangers to the list just tops it off."

"Why, what did we do to any of them?" Thalia asked with confusion on her face, Vivian just spoke one word "Percy" she said as Thalia froze as did the hunters. "The Rangers bow to no one except Kaze and everyone is frightened by them, even Chaos gets a little scared by them. Plus Rangers earn respect and only give respect to those who earn it and Percy earned their respect and as all of your hunters scarred Percy Lady Artemis. It took all of Kaze's or Zayden's power to stop them from coming to Earth and killing all of your hunters in the most painful way possible while making you watch." She said while shocking all of us while the hunters looked at the Rangers with pure fear evident on their faces, an expression that is not often seen on faces of the hunters.

"As you can tell even Kaze is having a hard time fighting all of them at once and Kaze is a excellent swordsman as you all know, but when all 50 of them attack Kaze it usually depends, but with Chaos they can defeat him in a matter of minutes." she said while making all of us look at them in pure fear knowing that they can take down the most powerful being in existence. "And Chaos isn't worried about them trying to overthrow him?" Zeus said with pure fear in his voice, usually I would taunt him about this but not now as these people are vicious and brutal and will kill without mercy. "No, Kaze is their king and leader and they follow him and take orders from him and only him. So if Kaze fights against Chaos they will all follow him without any hesitation." she said as the battle finally slowed down and we saw that none of them had cuts or even scratches on them and their cloaks and everything else was intact but we could tell they were exhausted as they were all panting heavily.

It was tense silent until Percy spoke "Draw?" he said while they all nodded then they all fell to their knees all dropping their hunting knives and breathing heavily. For the next 10 minutes all we heard was heavy breathing until one of the Percy spoke up "Either you guys have gotten really good at fighting or I'm just out of practice." he said as they all chuckled while we walked cautiously towards them as the successors just walked towards them like they would to any other normal person but these people are anything but normal. Two of the Rangers were talking in hushed tones so I assumed that was Percy and Kane.

One of the Rangers who was on his knees catching his breath until he looked up and saw us and I could see his bright ocean blue eyes were filled with confusion and curiosity as he studied us with his bright ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow underneath his hood but I couldn't see anything else other than his two bright blue eyes looking at me making me uncomfortable until he saw Artemis and her hunters and immediately they changed from curiosity to pure out hate and anger. Quicker than lightning he had his bow out and pointing it at us as 47 very sharp arrows were pointed at us as we all put up our hands quickly.

"Kaze" he hissed out in anger "You better have a very good reason as to why the Olympians and the _Hunters of Artemis_ are here?" he hissed in anger, but he also had another tone in his voice it was...pain. I realized with confusion as everyone else had confused looks on their faces, even the successors. "I do have a good reason Anthony." Percy said while one of the hunters gasped and started walking forward as the Rangers trained their bows on her and I saw fury brighter than Apollo's teeth in their eyes. "Anny" the hunter whispered in shock as she started walking closer while we all tried to stop her but she didn't listen till Artemis grabbed her arm and yanked her back roughly knocking her out of her dazed state as I noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Anthony, I thought you died?" the hunter whispered in happiness and shock, but the boy named Anthony was anything but happy, "I would have died, but Zayden saved me from the monsters and told me what happened and offered me a life away from pain and betrayal and I took it and I have been happy for the last 215 years until _you_ showed up." he hissed as I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Anny, I'm so sorry I shouldn't-" "But you did, and what stung the most is that you walked away with your _new family_ while I lay there dying with a _silver arrow_ lodged deep in my leg ceasing any chance to walk and an arrow in my stomach killing me quickly, as night came wolves and monsters came out to have a tasty treat and they would have but Zayden came and saved me at the last minute and healed me and offered me a position among a group of men and women he was creating called the Rangers who he would give a new life." He said as we all looked at Artemis and her hunters in disgust, knowing that most men are bad but what she did was clearly unacceptable and didn't even bother to heal him and give him a tent and a weapon to defend himself with.

By the time he finished the hunter was crying and muttering 'no' over and again as the Rangers all stared at her with emotionless face and a laid back stance, but a true warrior would notice that they are itching to attack us or more like attack the hunters and make them pay for hurting their brother. "Rangers, head back to the Chaos house while I show the Olympians around the City then I will meet up with you later okay?" Percy said but if they heard it they didn't make any sign to move "Now" Percy said more sternly as they all slowly and reluctantly headed back to the city but when they past the hunters they had their hunting knifes out and were twirling them around with expertise around their hands like it was an average thing they do everyday.

"Watch were you walk hunters, it would be a _shame_ if a stray arrow or throwing knife hit you." One mused who had blonde hair that was messy like Percy's and had sky blue eyes as he threw a throwing knife faster than I've ever seen someone throw and it nicked Thalia's ear and another Ranger just caught it and twirled it around as we all looked at the boy with sky blue eyes and the unknown Ranger in shock and fear at how fast he threw it and how the unknown Ranger caught it like a baseball. "Thanks Shane I was looking for this, but you had it the entire time you little shit." The unknown Ranger said as he put the throwing knife in his scabbard and spoke to the hunters "You aren't on the forests of Earth anymore, the hunters are now the hunted. We are not just a random group of people, because I don't think a group of people can take down Chaos in a few minutes and we did this with one blessings from someone but we got it whenever he thinks we're ready for it and partial immortality like you."

With that, the sky blue Ranger and unknown Ranger both walked off towards the city as we all looked at each other in shock of what just transpired in the last few minutes until Percy walked up to us but Kane was nowhere in sight. "I'll let you know that they are not always like that Olympians, it's just because they are here." He said as he gestured with his hands to Artemis and her hunters who looked paler than Hades while the hunter who spoke to the boy named Anthony was still crying.

"Why are they so hostile Zayden? In all of the times I've talked to them, they have always been respectful to me and the little kids love them." Vivian asked with a curious look on her face, Percy looked at her with a emotionless face and spoke " Some of them are demigods of the Olympians, Titans or a Primordial." he said shocking all of us. "Wait so the boy who threw the knife at me is a child of a primodial?" Thalia asked as Percy nodded and spoke "Shane Stuckey, son of Ouranos. I took them in as I knew that they would never find a home among the Olympians and campers as they might be executed for being a child of a Titan or Primordial." he said while looking at Zeus with a cold gaze as Zeus looked away. "But that doesn't explain why they were so hostile and cold towards everyone?" Rayner said as everyone nodded in agreement as Percy got a pained look on his face and spoke but with a more sad tone to his voice "They are so hostile to Artemis and her hunters because they have taken someone that they held dear to their hearts, such as a big sister, a friend who was there for them or a lover." he stated while looking out towards the City.

We were shocked at what he said until Aphrodite gasped causing us to look at her in confusion as Percy looked at her in understanding "Oh, the poor boy." she said while looking towards the City with a sad gaze on her face. "What do you mean Aphrodite?" Athena said while looking aggravated "The Ranger named Anthony is so cold to the hunters because they took someone he loved and left him to die as she got a new family while he was suffering and dying in the cold." she said while looking at the hunter who was being comforted by Amelia as all of our eyes also did until we recognized that it was the _hunter_ that he loved and she tore his heart out and stomped on it. "Anthony is one of the best Rangers but he is the youngest but also more deadly than everyone else except for me and Kane." he said while looking down until he looked back up at Artemis and the hunters and spoke in a voice filled of malice and hate "Every man or boy that you _thought_ to have killed or wounded severely I saved them and gave them a home. At first they forgave you since they were males and understood your reasoning but they were also beaten as a child and even raped." he said as we all looked at him in shock and horror but he ignored it and continued as his aura was slowly increasing.

"Every _girl_ that you insulted for not joining your ranks saying that they are useless and stupid for not joining them are all in my ranks. They have watched you for years in hope of thinking that you will change and start giving men a chance but you only got worse after Perseus Jackson and now you will have to pay the price for every single person man and woman that you hurt or _thought_ to have killed as they are all Rangers and will easily wipe the floor and squash you like a bug. Like Preston said "You aren't on Earth anymore." these Rangers all know the universe like the back of their hands, every crack, every corner, no one hides from us." Percy snarled at them in a very unhuman like way and his aura was definitely surpassing Chaos causing all of us to fall to the ground roughly while the successors were trying to calm him down but it was futile.

"Every single little brother and former friend that you hunters abandoned saying that they will become like the other men and former _lovers_ that you all abandoned are Rangers from the past 273 years are here and will enjoy killing you in the most painful way if you try to talk to them and or apologize as you are 273 years too late." he spoke coldly as he was about attack the hunters till he took a deep breath and calmed down but then the weirdest thing happened. A assassin suddenly showed up and I was about to attack him if he was going to harm Percy but as I looked at the assassin, I noticed that he wasn't going to harm Percy...he was observing him and then he smiled and a bright flash appeared around Percy and the mysterious assassin but it looked like they were merging and then the light got even brighter than disappeared. When it did Percy wasn't...Percy. He still had his tan skin raven black hair but he looked more mature and instead of looking 20 he looked 26 and he was wearing the assassin's armor but his eyes were closed and still as a statue.

"Zayden, are you okay?" I heard Sabrina say worriedly but he still didn't move almost like he is dead. "Is he dead?" Athena asked but I shook my head "He isn't dead?" "And how do you know Barnacle Beard?" "Because I keep track of my children and would know if they are dead." I said seriously as she went to say something but Vivian spoke before her "Aguilar..." she whispered as his eyes snapped open and a even stronger burst of power overcame us and threw everyone back except for Vivian but his eyes were what left me awed and frightened. His eyes were like Chaos's eyes with the universe and stars in them but one was pitch black and the other was pure white, "Victoria..." he spoke but when he did it sounded like there were two people speaking at the same time while Vivian was walking towards him I saw another assassin behind following her but she looked female and like with Percy, didn't look like she was going to harm her just observing her. "Do you guys see the assassin following Vivian or am I seeing things?" Hermes said in shock and fear as everyone nodded in awe and fear, then like with Percy, Vivian and the female assassin started to glow and in a bright flash it was Vivian...but then again it wasn't her. Vivian looked even more beautiful than before and she also looked around the age of 25 or 26 as she opened her eyes and they looked the same color but they also switched to a silver and black color every once in a while as most of the men all changed to the age of 26 safe for me and Hades and the immortal campers.

As we watched in awe and fear we saw the two assassins watching both Vivian and Percy with smiles on their faces and had their hands on a young child around the age of 9 shoulder while he was standing in front of them while smiling. After a few minutes Chaos flashed in with the primordial in tow until they saw Percy and Vivian standing there smiling at each other until Katrina let go of Rayner's hand and ran towards them "Katrina no!" Rayner yelled as we all panicked since we didn't know if Percy and Vivian are actually Percy and Vivian. As Percy and Vivian looked away from each other Katrina slammed into Percy's leg and causing him to stumble and looked surprised until he smiled and put his hand on Katrina's shoulder as Vivian did the same thing on her side and I noticed that they look exactly how the two assassins and their child do.

After everyone got over their shock Chaos spoke "He did it. He actually did it." I heard Chaos murmur until he smiled and whispered it into Nyx's ear and she also looked shocked then smiled and told everyone else as the primordials all got looks of shock on their faces. "What did he do Lord Chaos?" I asked curiously gaining looks of curiosity from everyone. "As you know Zayden is an assassin but his ancestor, Aguilar De Nerha was the first demigod to leave Earth and become my assassin for 22 years then he left and started searching for the swords of Chaos and Order that me and my brother wielded when we fought for control of the universe. I won but the swords were believe to be lost since I could never find them but apparently the Fates told Aguilar De Nerha to look for the Swords for only a son of me or my brother Order plus they had to be connected to me or Order in some way to wield the swords but they had to be a demigod so somehow Order had a demigod and that demigod was Aguilar. Order tried to use Aguilar to raise himself from the depths of the Void to destroy me and my children but Aguilar refused his temptation to destroy the universe and searched for the swords to keep them from my brother finding them. For twelve years Aguilar searched for the swords but could never find them till he saw soldiers who had notes and missions to find him and take his armor, weapons, cloak, and the Book of Aguilar De Nerha which contains everything about the Assassins. At first he didn't know why until he realized that Order wants his gear to give to his new son that he somehow gave birth to again so he could wield the Sword of Order to destroy us as Order created a group of people called the Assassins of Order to search for the swords. When Aguilar found out about this he also created his own group and called them the Assassins of Chaos or just the Assassins. The two groups have clashed for years looking for the swords as me and the primordials never knew about this." Chaos said taking some time to catch his breath as we all looked at him wide eyed.

We all looked at him in shock as he continued "Years later neither side found anything on the swords and Aguilar slowly grew tired of his life as an assassin and retired and went to Earth and met a fellow Assassin who was looking for the swords on Earth and had a child with her, her name was Victoria, Daughter of Nike." he said while looking at Vivian/Victoria as we did too and then I finally found out that Percy is Aguilar who is the first demigod to leave Earth and met Chaos and the primordials and the first demigod of Order, brother of Chaos. And then it dawned on me "Zayden is the only person alive that can wield both Sword of Chaos and Order as he is your successor and is the legacy of Order so he has the ability to wield both swords doesn't he? Plus he is 75% Primordial and 25% Mortal so he has more than enough to wield the swords." I said shocking everyone around me while Athena looked pissed that her rival figured something out before her. Chaos nodded while looking at Percy in pride as was I, "But the downfall is that both of the swords lust for power as my sword lust for power and the right to bring justice where it is needed and doing the right thing while Order's sword lust for power but wants to bring destruction and death whenever it is wielded." Chaos said sadly "That is how my brother fell to power as he let the power of the sword control him." "What makes you think that Zayden won't end up like your brother, Order?" Annabeth said while Chaos and the successors glared at her making her shrink down "Because that power that you felt on Earth wasn't even 10% of his power more like 5% of it, he knows when to unleash all of his power and when not to." Chaos said while our eyes went wide " _That wasn't even 10% of Percy's power, just how powerful is he?"_ Athena said in shock " _More powerful than we thought."_ I said in shock "That's why daughter of Athena, he can control it, I know he can." Chaos said while I spoke up "I agree with Lord Chaos, anyone with this much power would use it for evil but Zayden has more than enough experience to control it and not let it go to his head." while all the Olympians nodded in agreement.

"Only a direct descendant can merge with their ancestor and since the Assassins were also on Earth we believe that some of that blood has been passed down to the immortal demigods and minor gods." Chaos said as we all nodded and he was about to speak up till a powerful voice interrupted him "Demigods, have any of you felt the need to sneak around, hide in the shadows, and feel the need to assassinate?" we all turned around to see Percy Jackson holding Vivian's hand while Katrina is on his back smiling at us, we felt his aura from 10 feet and when he got closer it just made me feel even smaller than I felt around the primordials and even made Chaos aura feel small compared to Percy's aura. "Hello Aguilar, Victoria how has life been for you two?" Chaos said with a teasing smile as Percy/Aguilar and Vivian/Victoria glared at him making him chuckle "Very funny Chaos, you're lucky that I'm dead or else I would kick your ass but I can always watch my descendant kick your ass for me." Percy/Aguilar said in his 'creepy two person speaking at once voice' now it was Chaos time to glare at Percy/Aguilar causing him to burst out in laughter which sounded weird as it was Percy's and Aguilar's laugh causing Vivian/Victoria to slap him on the back of the head hard making him yelp and nearly drop Katrina but luckily she held on." "What was that for?" he demanded while she just rolled her eyes "Even in death you are still as annoying as when we met, what made me fall in love with you?"

"Maybe it was my dashing looks and excellent skills as an assassin." "No, I think that it was because you wouldn't leave me alone." she said as Apollo and Hermes bust out in laughter while Percy/Aguilar pouted. "I can see how he is the descends from Aguilar since they both act alike." I said to Hades causing him to snicker. "Can we speak to Percy and Victoria by the way?" Both Aguilar and Victoria nodded and in a bright flash appeared Percy and Victoria looked like they didn't change at all but when they spoke it sounded really powerful but also how they are supposed to sound like "That" Percy started "Was really cool." Percy said as we rolled our eyes.

"Zayden, how did you and Vivian merge with Aguilar and Victoria?" Chaos asked curiously while Percy went to speak but suddenly got a confused look on his face till I spoke up "I think it had something to do with Percy's anger." I stated as everyone got a confused look while Athena started laughing "Why would it have something to his anger?" Athena spoke mockingly while I rolled my eyes "I don't know if you noticed, but when Percy was starting to get angry the assassin showed up. At first I thought that he was going to harm Percy but as I looked closer I noticed that he was observing him and then they started to merge and this happened." I said as I gestured with my hands to Percy and Vivian.

"It would make sense, a descendant can only merge with their ancestor when they are truly ready, and my guess is when Zayden was about to kill the hunters he stopped himself and my guess is that Aguilar presence showed up and was observing Percy to see if he is the direct descendant and I guess he is. Well done Poseidon" Chaos said as I gave him a smile and Athena looked pissed.

"As you know, yes I am the descendant of Aguilar and the Legacy of Order but I am also a legacy of some more gods." he said confusing us "Who?" Athena asked curiously, "If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Percy said. "Try me." she challenged while Percy rolled his eyes and spoke "I am the Legacy of Mars,Venus,Athena,Zeus/Jupiter,Hades/Pluto,Apollo,Hermes,Eris,Nike,Hecate, and Order." he said as we all looked at him wide eyed until Athena spoke or more like yelled. "There is no way that _you_ are a _legacy of me."_ She screeched causing Percy to wince and speak up "Do you think I want to be your legacy?" he said as she went to speak but couldn't and finally backed down.

"So now that is out of the way have any of the demigods felt the need to sneak around, hide in the shadows or if need be assassinate?" he said as the demigods looked at him in shock but none moved until Jason started to fidget around and Percy noticed it and looked at him "If you are the only one please raise your hands, I need all of the Assassin's descendants in order to restore the Assassins of Chaos." and Jason finally raised his hand as Percy gestured him forward with his hand. As Jason walked towards Percy he opened his hand out for Jason to take, Jason slowly and hesitantly took his hand then I blacked out.

 **Jason POV**

When Zayden gestured me forward to be honest, I was scared since this assassin is stronger than Chaos and just got more stronger and that terrified me plus he had 50 experienced Rangers who can shot faster and better than Apollo and Artemis and can take down Chaos in mere minutes...so yes, I have every right to be scared. Then he opened his hand out for me to take and I did as everything went black.

Linebreak

When I woke up, I saw we were in some kind of room as I looked around in awe to see it was like the throne room on Olympus but a lot better with mini thrones going around the room and the two largest which I guess are for Vivian and Zayden. I heard a groan and spun around to see everyone including Chaos was on the floor, "What was that?" I heard my dad say "That must have been some type of travel, but I never did it that way before." Chaos said as he got up and paled as did the rest of the primordials. "I see you have been in my chambers and took the book?" Zayden said as I saw who I think is Phanes try to hide behind Chaos, "Usually I would kick your ass but I can't as we possibly have another assassin that could help me and Vivian search for the swords." Zayden said as he looked back to me but he had what looked like a chest in his hands that he gave to Vivian and walked towards me.

I was starting to back up till Chaos stopped me, "Don't worry, he is just trying to see if you are the descendant of an assassin." he said as I nodded shakily and stood straighter and looked him dead in the eyes and waited, it was tense for a few minutes until he finally smiled and nodded in acceptance and took my hand in his and a hidden blade sprung from his wrist and pierced my hand causing me to wince. I heard Piper scream but I just ignored her and continued looking Zayden in the eyes as I wanted to prove to him that I can do this.

I felt the blade retract into its sheath and he took my bloody hand and put it on the chest as it glowed a faint blue color and opened up showing the exact same things that Zayden has on, he smiled at me and gestured me to put it on and I did as I heard everyone gasp and looked to see a bunch of assassins around me and where Aguilar and Victoria are supposed to be it was Zayden and Vivian and the one on Zayden's right smiled at me and I smiled back as I felt a bond between us and a flash appeared in the room.

When it disappeared I felt a whole lot more different then Zayden spoke "Since you are an assassin we can't have you bound by ancient laws so we took away your godhood but you are partial immortal and you gained enhanced abilities as an assassin." Normally I would have felt pissed off that I'm not a god but I didn't "However, since you are an assassin you must pledge the oath to me and Chaos that you will help me find the swords and not betray any information to our enemy and is willing to die protecting the universe." he said as Piper got a panicked look while I looked at her, Zayden must have noticed our conversation as he spoke. "I will keep him safe Piper Mclean do not worry." "Can he at least come visit Earth?" Zayden nodded "Yes, he can visit Earth but he has to train first." Zayden said as Piper nodded and smiled at me as I smiled back and looked at Zayden and nodded and pledged the oath I didn't know how I did but I guess it just came to me like the memories did. "Who is my ancestor?" I asked curiously as he smiled "Francis de leon, Aguilar's most trusted assassin and friend beside Victoria or Vivian in my choice." Zayden finished with a smile till Vivian spoke up "But Aguilar and Francis got into tons of trouble and always got into the most terrible situations like being captured and nearly executed." she said while glaring at Zayden.

"We must head to the 15th century so you can learn the skills of Francis." "Wait what do you mean head to the 15th century, don't I just get the skills?" I asked confused as Zayden turned to me with a look that said 'I am going to have fun while you are going to suffer' "You have the memories but you need to learn them. We are going back to the 15th Century so you can learn how to fight like Francis and become him, in the 15th Century you are Francis/Jason but in our timeline you are just Jason that's why we go back in time so you can experience the skills firsthand and learn them so in the 15th Century you will be Francis/Jason and in our timeline Jason/Francis like me and Aguilar and Vivian and Victoria." he said as I nodded and he spoke again "So, you ready for an adventure?" I smiled at him and nodded as Vivian led me to a chair as Zayden sat in a chair and instantly went to sleep. "Why is he asleep?" "He's not, he is asleep in our timeline but he is waiting for you in the 15th Century timeline." Vivian said as she plugged something into my head and I started to fall asleep and I heard her speak "Good luck, Jason." and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Third POV**

The Olympians and campers looked around the throne room in awe at its beauty definitely surpassing the beauty on Olympus as the primordials and Chaos also looked around this time not having to worry about Percy killing them. Travis and Connor saw multiple pieces of gear that the Rangers wore on stands with everything beside them and went to touch them till a cold voice stopped them. "Touch those and your arms will be separated from your body and you will be beaten to death with them." said a cold, mysterious voice as the Rangers came out of the shadows all around the room startling everyone and causing Aphrodite to scream and some dropped down from the roof as Travis and Connor quickly pulled their hands back.

Hey Rangers, how are you doing today?" Vivian asked nicely as the man known as Kane spoke "We are doing good Vivian, how about you and the successors?" shocking everyone with his hospitality towards the successors but pure out hate for the Olympians, or more like pure fury towards Artemis and her hunters. "It's been good Kane, but the trip towards Earth was...interesting." She said as her eyes drifted towards the hunters as did the Rangers and they gave them cold smiles that would make Tartarus shiver.

"How so?" stated Anthony as he leaned against the wall and the hunter now known as Camille looked at him longingly but he just ignored her and continued staring at Vivian. "When we first came out of the portal we headed to Sally Jackson's apartment and spoke to her and then headed into to Central Park and destroyed the hunters and the whole world of Greek Mythology saw it publically." She said as a unknown Ranger burst out in laughter while some hunters looked at him in hate till another Ranger spoke up "Raven give them a break, not many people can stand up against the successors much less Zayden and come out alive so no matter how much I hate the hunters you got to give them points for trying and coming out alive." stated a Ranger who has a longbow strapped across his back and twenty four arrows in his quiver but is muscular and tall like Zayden. Some hunters looked at him grateful and all he gave them a small nod.

"Always so political Tanner, perhaps you should go into the City and start preaching about how the hunters _barely_ survived the world's most deadliest group of people." The Ranger now known as Raven said until Rayner stopped him, "Second deadliest group after you guys." Rayner stated while the Rangers all just stared at him with their glowing eyes beneath their hoods making Rayner uncomfortable and squirm under their gazes till they all started chuckling and Raven clapped Rayner on the shoulder "You always was modest, but nowhere near Percy's modesty." Raven said as he started going into flashbacks until Rayner stopped him "Hey, you okay?" "Yes, just going into the past." Raven said as he stared at the hunters as did the Rangers and so did everyone else.

"So do all of you come from Earth?" Athena asked curiously as they all in sync turned Athena slightly creeping everyone out. "Curious aren't you?" stated another Ranger who took off his hood and everyone gasped as he was handsome like the successors, the Ranger raised an eyebrow and spoke "Did you expect me to be ugly?" he said chuckling as Athena turned red in embarrassment and nodded making him laugh out loud. "Yes we all come from Earth and was rescued by Zayden and now we're here." He said smiling as the Rangers took off their hoods and masks reluctantly and about 40 to 50 of the hunters gasped as they all saw lost brothers, friends, and _lovers_ standing in front of them part of the most deadliest group in the universe looking at them with eyes that they remembered were full of love and happiness but now they were eyes of a true warrior who saw everything and much more.

The Rangers all pulled out their hunting knives and had a laid back stance acting like they don't care what happens but everyone in the room knew they were resisting themselves on killing the hunters as everyone saw their hands clenching and unclenching around their knifes and some even had tears forming in their eyes until Anthony snapped and threw one of his hunting knifes towards Zayden's throne hitting it and imbedding itself halfway into the throne as he stormed towards the doors as everyone made room for him as they saw how fast these Rangers moved. Anthony opened the doors roughly and slammed them making everyone flinch while Camille looked at the door sadly.

It was silent till another Ranger grabbed his bow and started heading towards the door and opened them more gently and left as did most of the Rangers except Kane, Shane, and Preston all remained "I'll talk to Anthony alright?" Preston said as Kane nodded and he went towards the door and opened it until Kane and Shane were still there talking in hushed tones until Shane spoke up "I'll keep an eye on all of them to make sure no one innocent gets killed or mauled." he said as he grabbed his hunting knifes and bow and headed to the door till he stopped and looked to the side and slowly bent down and picked up what looks like a scrap book and started smiling as everyone saw tears gathering in his eyes which shocked everyone as they didn't think these people had feelings.

"I know what you're thinking and yes we have feelings, they're just locked beneath years of pain. Wouldn't you be the same way if you were alone with your thoughts for nearly 230 years?" he said as he tossed the scrap book in front of the campers and left with Kane right behind him, everyone looked at the book cautiously till Leo went and picked it up as everyone gathered around him and they started looking through the pictures and saw more than 50 Rangers. There was at least a hundred and seventy five of them and a picture appeared in front of them and showed a hundred and seventy five Rangers all smiling with Zayden, Anthony, Preston, and Shane with some more of the older Rangers with some Rangers they didn't know. "They look so happy, carefree, what made them so cold and harsh?" Thalia whispered "Percy" Annabeth said as it showed Percy in between Anthony and Shane smiling while his sea green eyes shined with happiness and he wore the armor and cloak of a Ranger while the successors were all around the Rangers smiling and Vivian was close to him while he had his arms around her and she was laughing.

The campers, successors, Olympians and Primordials continued searching through the pictures and saw that they were very carefree and laid back and very kind to the younger kids then the pictures ended and they all looked around confused "I don't understand, it's just pictures of them but where are the other hundred and twenty five Rangers? Why is there only fifty of them? And where is Percy among all this?" Athena said as everyone looked thoughtful until another screen appeared beside the picture and showed said ' _memories of the Rangers'_ everyone looked at each other until Poseidon spoke "I don't think this is a good idea everyone, they locked these memories up for a reason. I don't think this is right by looking into their pasts that they tried so hard to keep hidden and not bring up." Everyone rolled their eyes until Athena spoke "Come on Barnacle Beard, aren't you curious?" "Yes, I am but-" "Don't worry it will be quick." she said as she pushed the screen and the ' _Memories of the Rangers_ ' that they tried so hard to hide and not bring up were shown to the gods and Chaos himself.

 **Thalia POV**

I knew that my uncle was right that it was rude to look into someone's memories especially if they could kill us in a heartbeat but I really want to know why they are so cruel to us.

 _Memories of the Rangers_

 _When it started, it showed Percy walking towards Chaos and asking him if he could create a group similar to the hunters but can have both men and women and they can fall in love. Chaos asked Percy if he has people to start and Percy said he found a hundred and seventy four men and woman who were all beaten and betrayed like him and Chaos agreed as Percy went to go get them._

 _Linebreak_

 _Twenty minutes later Percy showed up with one-hundred and seventy four men and woman who Chaos introduced himself vice versa with the Rangers as Chaos and the primodials explaining who Percy is and them going wide-eyed knowing that a living legend was standing in front of them. It then showed Percy and the one-hundred and seventy four Rangers all training really hard and them getting knocked out, broken bones, bruises, and some really nasty scars while practicing with the primordials until finally they could all take down the primordials and were finally moving up and were all experts of the bow and the hunting knifes._

We all watched in shock at how laid back they were and we saw how they would constantly prank the primordials and the successors and were very friendly to the younger children and would always play with them and they were all smiling and laughing, nothing compared to how they were to us. "This isn't telling us anything it's just showing us memories, what happened to the rest of the Rangers and where is Percy among this?" Annabeth asked aggravated till Phoebe spoke to me, "This is pointless, why are we just looking through a bunch of stupid boys memories? We all know what they would do as men, constantly break women's heart." "They aren't like that Phoebe, something bad happened to all of them causing all of them to hate us so much." I whispered to her as she just rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." we heard a voice and all spun around but didn't see anyone until Chaos spoke up, "Hello, who are you?" " Who I am is not important but I keep the Memories of the Rangers safe so no one will use that information against them." "Do you know what happened to the Rangers and made them so cold cruel? What happened to the other one-hundred and twenty five Rangers?" "Yes, I know what happened to them, and let me say that it wasn't pretty and they have every right to keep it a secret." The mysterious voice said sadly "Can you show us? If you do we could probably help them." "I don't know if that will help them, it will only make them even more mad as you are bringing up a terrible past and you looked without their permission, but they need to let all of this pain and anger out as it is destroying them from the inside. They are slowly falling apart and when I get them all help they refuse it and say their fine but I know they aren't." "Who are you if I may ask?" Chaos asked nicely "I am May, Zayden's house keeper." the woman said as she walked out of the shadows.

When the woman came out of the shadows, I thought I was looking at Sally for a minute as she looked exactly like Sally but she had black hair instead of brown hair "I will show you why they kept these memories locked up and what really happened to them and I will tell you, it is worse than anything you have ever seen." she said seriously while she went to the screen and pressed it and it opened up a new part and pressed it as it showed them training but were also messing around.

 _It showed Percy and a unknown Ranger both shooting faster than light until the unknown Ranger cheered while Percy slouched down and dug into his pocket and gave him some change while the Ranger counted it and smirked at Percy. "Not a word, you beat me by one arrow, you hear me one." The unknown Ranger just shrugged and was about to walk away till Percy stopped him. "You know if we had hunting knifes I would definitely win. Double or nothing close combat?" The Ranger smirked and spoke "You must like losing your money don't you?" "No, just confident that I can kick your ass Tyler." Percy said as he got out his hunting knifes and so did Tyler as they were about to attack till Kane ran up to them and spoke "Milord, Chaos said he wants to speak with the Rangers and the successors."_

"Milord?" I asked confused, what does he mean milord?" I asked confused and curious as the successors, Olympians, and primordials all got panicked looks on their faces until Vivian spoke "No, if they find out who Zayden is then so be it, but it will change nothing between them." she said while glaring at me and Annabeth the most while everyone nodded their heads while me and the campers looked confused "What do you mean? Do we know who Zayden is?" I asked "Yes, you do but even if you do find out it wouldn't matter." Vivian spoke sending me a hidden message that is signaling the conversation is over. We all turned back to the screen and continued watching.

 _"Can't it wait? I was about to kick Tyler's ass for some money." Percy whined while Tyler glared at him and Kane was chuckling "Sorry milord, but Chaos said that this was to help a planet in a war." Kane said as Percy and Tyler froze and slowly looked at him and took off to the throne room with Kane behind them._

 _Linebreak_

 _It showed_ one-hundred _and seventy four Rangers and sixteen successors plus their king Perseus Jackson who were fighting on a planet that looks like Earth but isn't as the people there were like a light blue while there were reptilian like people attacking the men as the Rangers and successors were attacking the reptilian people and it was pure chaos as the Rangers and successors had to constantly dodge incoming arrows or swords._

 _It showed Percy cutting down the reptilian people left and right till a scream echoed the battlefield as Percy's eyes widened and he started moving in a even quicker pace towards where the scream was at and when he got there he saw Vivian with a large gash on her head and unconscious and seven fellow Rangers dead on the ground while trying to protect Vivian and saw Tyler who was covered in scratches and had multiple gashes on him and his cloak was torn to shreds while his armor was still intact and he had his hunting knifes in his hands and was fighting many of the reptilians at once while Percy was fighting his own amount as they kept trying to overthrow Percy but he kept fighting while Tyler was slowly getting overrun and Percy was trying desperately to help him and use his powers but as he did more of them seem to take their place._

We all looked in shock at the chaos that was happening and seeing the Rangers, who we thought were basically indestructible had lost some fellow friends, brothers, or sisters of their own lying dead on the ground while the successors looked shock...but also confused. I looked at my sisters to see them looking at the video in shock to see all the pure chaos, the screams, and the pain of seeing someone you love on the ground, I turned my attention back to the screen and saw it was focused on Tyler.

 _It showed Tyler was desperately trying to defend Vivian as long as possible till Percy got here and not even minutes later Percy showed up. But they shifted their attacks to Percy to keep him from helping Tyler as Tyler was backing up to get more ground he lost his footing and slipped as a spear pierced his stomach but slowly got up and pulled the spear out despite the pain and tossed it down and gave them a 'bring it on' gesture and they all attacked him with renewed vigor, eager to end the weak but still determined Ranger._

We all watched in shock as the Ranger named Tyler was still fighting even though a spear just pierced his stomach and he instantly pulled it out despite the pain and gave them a 'bring it on' gesture and continued fighting with all his might. "How is he still alive?" Hera asked in shock unable to take her eyes off the screen "He seems to be determined to protect Vivian until Percy is able to help him." Athena asked also in shock while I looked at my sisters to see them with respect and shock in their eyes for the fellow Ranger also Lady Artemis also had respect in her eyes for the severely weakened Ranger.

 _It showed as Tyler turned for a split second and turned back to see a reptilian soldier going to impale Vivian till he threw his hunting knife and hit him square in the and turned back around to have two spears and a sword pierce his stomach as he stood there shocked until he threw his last hunting knife at the reptilian of the left and pulled a sword from his back and killed the one on the right and pulled the spear deeper into his stomach and held it tightly so the middle one wouldn't escape he gave him a loud roar and brought his sword down killing him but also falling to the ground as he took his last few breaths and the light faded from his eyes._

We all looked in shock as he managed to take as many as possible until Katie spoke "Look, the picture is rippling." we all looked and saw that she was right as Tyler started to fade away as did seven more Rangers until I realized what is happening "Every time a Ranger dies, the picture of that Ranger fades away." I said as everyone looked at the Rangers and saw Percy was still there so he was alive and we all turned back to the screen to see a large group of women and children backing away from a reptilian soldier as he flicked their forked tongues at them making us recoil in disgust as a pitch black arrow went through his head killing him instantly and a Ranger hopped down from the building and pulled out two swords, I was confused until I saw that his hunting knifes weren't with him so he probably lost them and charged at the reptilians as they snarled back and attacked him but he just cut through them like butter until two more Rangers showed up while another Ranger was taking the woman and children and making them hide in the forests and then ran back as all four worked together and cut through hundreds of the reptilian soldiers.

 _The screen zoned in on the four Rangers working together to overwhelm the soldiers but were slowly being pushed back to the forests where the children were until pitch black arrows started hitting the enemy giving the Rangers some breathing room as they saw Preston and Kane on the roofs shooting faster than light making the enemy's numbers slowly diminish until eight large reptilians who looked like commanders stood two hundred meters away from the Rangers as both sides just stared at each other_ _until the commanders charged at the them as the Rangers ran towards them in a zigzag formation and constantly changing formations confusing the commanders until both sides clashed but didn't stop running until they were on opposite sides until four of the commanders fell while the four Rangers all smirked and charged back at them while each Ranger took on the four commanders. When they finished, two Rangers lay dead and eight commanders lay dead "Come on Anthony, we can't stay distracted, stay in the game man we're nearly finished." "Your right Shane, let's go." and together they both ran back into the chaos as more and more soldiers fell but also many Rangers also lie dead._

We all looked in shock as we saw Anthony fighting as he is the youngest Ranger. "How long ago was this?" I whispered already feeling guilty for all the things that we did to the Rangers when they have already seen enough as May looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "234 years ago." She said as we all froze and looked at her in horror "So..." Phoebe started trying to regain her confidence. "They said that Anthony was the youngest, correct?" Phoebe asked timidly while May nodded "So Anthony was about 39 when this war happened as everyone else was probably somewhere in their 30's to 50's..." Phoebe whispered as Atlanta spoke "They weren't even in their 50's yet." she whispered in horror as we looked at the picture of the Rangers and saw it rippling again and saw about thirty to forty Rangers disappear until we focused on the screen and saw the battle as we all gasped in horror of all the bodies that lay lingered for about 500 yards and among those bodies were some Rangers as we saw some Rangers crying while gripping onto their cloaks and their lost comrades.

But the worst thing was when the little children ran out of the forests towards some of the Rangers who lay dead and started shaking them telling them to wake up as a little girl around the age of 5 slowly walked towards one of the dead Rangers who fought the eight commanders while gripping a teddy bear and kneed down beside him and started shaking him slightly. "Bubba, wake up, the bad guys are gone now." She said as we all had tears in our eyes knowing that her brother will never wake up until Piper spoke "Do the Fates have any mercy?" she said as he lay there unmoving as Percy slowly walked towards her and kneeled beside her with tears in his eyes and green blood which was probably from the reptilians and spoke to her softly while she started shaking her head with tears forming in her eyes. He slowly opened his arms and she jumped into them as tears were visible on her face as he also had tears in his eyes but he squeezed his eyes tightly shut to prevent them from spilling. After about ten minutes she fell asleep and Percy picked her up and walk over to a house that was still intact and opened the door put her in the spare bed and closed the door softly and leaned against the wall while sliding down as he started shaking with sobs until the rest of the Rangers all stood around him but they didn't look any better than him as he stood up and they all got in a circle and just hugged each other while some were still shaking with sobs mostly Percy, Anthony, Shane, Preston, Raven, Tanner, and Kane but they were all crying.

They stayed like that for about 15 minutes until Kane spoke "Chaos will have a ceremony for the Rangers-" "No" Percy said while the Rangers looked at him in confusion "We all know that if anyone finds out about this we will receive nothing but pity and I don't want that and I'm pretty sure you don't either." he said as they all nodded in agreement till Preston spoke "How will we convince the successors as they will possibly tell Chaos and the rest of the Council and if they do agree they will send us looks of pity and someone is bound to recognize and ask what's wrong." "We can erase their memories." Percy said as they all looked at him in shock as did we. "How?" Kane asked in shock "Well, I can't erase them but I can take them, all they will remember is we came here and fought and the ones who did die stayed here to help them clean up and get rid of the bodies and keep the peace here but will report in every three months." he said as the Rangers all nodded until Vivian and the successors walked up to them "Percy" Vivian said softly "We're so sorry for your losses and I'm sorry that I let down my guard and got knocked unconscious and got Tyler and the others killed." "Vivian, you didn't let your guard down, it was just pure chaos it's alright." "But still, we're sorry." "No I'm sorry." "What do you mean Per-" that was as far as she got as Percy's eyes turned light brown and a light brown glow surrounded the successors as they all fell down unconscious.

"It is done, let's send them back to the City and gather up our comrades." The Rangers all nodded and in a flash the successors were gone and it was quiet until a elderly man walked up to them and bowed and spoke "Milord, we are severely thankful for your services and would like you to eat with us for a celebration and we would also like to give your fellow Rangers a proper funeral ritual as the little ones want to say their final goodbyes." he said as Percy and the Rangers flinched and nodded nonetheless and put on a fake smile and gestured for the man to lead the way and he did as he started walking Percy shoulders slumped as did the Rangers and they headed to where they were going to celebrate.

Linebreak

As we watched the people celebrate and thank the Rangers for helping them fight their enemies Percy and the Rangers all just waved it off and continued watching the people celebrate but Percy and the Rangers all had a haunted look to their faces that made them look eerie while they all sat around the fire. "This is only one war out of seven that they fought in within the last two hundred and seventy three years." May said as we all looked at her in shock and horror then back at the screen and wondered how they are still sane from all they have been through, "The Rangers can recruit people, but they don't I don't know why though." May said as she looked thoughtful till I spoke "It's because they have been through so much together and they don't want nobody else in their family." I said as my sisters nodded as did the Olympians.

"It would explain a lot, People and soldiers come to the Rangers asking for a spot but they always denied." May said as we all looked at the screen to see they covered up the fallen Rangers in white clothes and cleaned their wounds and the Rangers all had the fallen Rangers cloaks, armor, and weapons in their hands while the little kids were putting little flowers and goodbye notes in the fallen Rangers hands and around them as the rest of the Rangers were trying hard not to cry. "The poor kids." Aphrodite said as she plus everyone else was crying and watching in sadness as the shrouds were burned and the Rangers thanked the people and walked into a portal that Zayden created and they appeared in a house and sat down as they all cleaned the armor and fixed the cloaks and masks and put them in stands and put their armor and weapons beside it. "Hey Travis, we saw that remember?" Connor said as Travis nodded in agreement "What do you mean?" Katie asked curiously "When we were exploring we found these stands with cloaks and armor on them and as we went to touch them the Rangers stopped us and nearly tore off our arms and beat us to death with them." Travis said as Connor nodded "They probably didn't want anyone touching gear of fallen Rangers because it is disrespectful." Annabeth said glaring at them as the screen changed and showed them heading upstairs.

They all headed up the stairs and went into separate rooms as the screen changed once more and it showed Percy leaning against a wall while Riptide was on a desk but it was covered in green blood and he was shaking with sobs till he got Riptide and tossed it to the side and laid down. It changed once more to what I guess is the next morning and we saw the Rangers all head downstairs but they look like they slept terrible and they all sat at a large table but some of the chairs were empty as they were staring at them with a haunted look in their eyes. "They look terrible." Aphrodite said while Artemis smacked her on the back of the head making her yelp "Of course they do, they just lost some of their brothers and sisters, now shut up." Artemis said as they all just sat there looking at the empty chairs blankly till Percy got up and started making food but it was like he wasn't there as he kept reacting like he was still in battle. "Why is he doing that?" Apollo said "His eyes are playing tricks on him, he's thinking about the war and his eyes are replaying everything over so even though he's not fighting he thinks he is." Ares said sadly as we looked at him in shock and Poseidon and the successors looked at Percy in horror as he gripped a knife and May walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder as he spun and was about to kill her until he was tackled by Kane and pinned down.

"Get off me!" Percy snarled in a unhuman way but Kane kept him pinned as Anthony, Shane, and Preston all came and help hold him down as May grabbed his face and whispered soothing words into his ear telling him that it's not real and he's home. The fog cleared from Percy's eyes and he laid his head back on the floor as he started crying as Kane got off him and held him as everyone else all got up and walked towards him and kneeled around him making sure he is okay and he nodded as they all smiled and sat back in their seats as did Percy.

All we heard was the sound of May humming and cooking until Percy stood up and walked into the living room and didn't come back for a while which confused us, "Where did he go?" Frank asked curiously as Chaos went to answer Percy came back in the kitchen with a guitar and sat down back in his seat and started strumming some notes as Athena laughed "Poseidon, I don't think playing a couple notes is going to count for music. You should tell your son that." she said as everyone glared at her until we heard Percy start tapping his foot as did some of the Rangers while some clapped their hands and others started humming slightly as Percy started singing.

To be honest I didn't think that Kelp Head could sing but I guess he can and it sounded more beautiful than Apollo and Apollo is the God of Music. We all looked at him and the Rangers in shock as the stress and pain from the day before vanished and the light started returning to their eyes as they all smiled, clapped, and laughed as Percy finished and put the guitar down and looked around as the light also returned to his eyes. "You were saying Athena?" Poseidon said as he looked at her innocently as she fumed silently as everyone chuckled until one of the Rangers spoke "Percy I didn't know you could play the guitar _and_ sing? What else can you do?" the Ranger said as the rest of them nodded while Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly "Uh, I can also draw." he said quietly as we all looked at him in shock as did the Rangers.

"Can we see some examples?" Kane asked as Percy nodded and summoned a portal shocking all of us "How did he do that?" Annabeth asked in shock "Only Zayden can do that..." she said as her eyes widened and she looked towards the Olympians and Primordials and spoke "Percy is Zayden isn't he?" she said shocking all of us. "What?" I whispered "Percy is Zayden, it explains so much, how he was able to talk to Sabrina and Michelle, this entire time he looked like Percy he _was_ Percy and the Olympians knew where he was, that's why they let us search for him and didn't bother aiding us because _he wasn't even on Earth."_ she said while glaring at them and Vivian.

"Very smart daughter of Athena, but does it matter? He said who he forgives and who he doesn't." spat Aether as they all glared at her while some campers looked relieved while I still felt disappointed but what I did wasn't right while my sisters looked at me in sympathy till Phoebe squeezed my shoulder reassuringly until Sabrina spoke up "Look it's starting to show another war." we all snapped our heads up to see it showing the Rangers fighting in a defensive ring with millions of soldiers coming at them while we looked in horror as we saw the never ending numbers until Phoebe spoke "What war is this?" she said in shock and horror. "This war is on planet Tecton, a planet with friendly people but they couldn't defend themselves as rebel forces threatened to kill them until they prayed to Chaos for help and he sent the Rangers and the successors." "Where are the successors?" Zeus asked and as if on cue it showed the successors in a small town telling some little children, women and elderly men and women to go into a underground tunnel and stay there, until it showed the Rangers still in their defensive ring while about twelve to thirteen Rangers all lay dead as the picture started rippling and thirteen Rangers disappeared. As the soldiers kept charging they suddenly stopped and a big muscular man came in on a horse and spoke "Rangers" he started as his voice echoed across the warzone "You have fought bravely and impressed me very much." he said in a impressed tone "I thought that you would die after about ten minutes but you kept going and destroyed nearly half of my army and with mere hunting knifes and bows. I will admit that if you had other weapons I'm sure that we would all be dead men." the man said as our eyes widened considerably as Hermes spoke "And that was only with nearly a hundred and twenty five Rangers, I wouldn't like to be on the other side if they were all there." he said in awe as everyone nodded. "Now, put down your weapons and you will be spared."

The Rangers all looked at each other and nodded as they all put their hunting knifes up and slung their bows across their backs and got on their knees. "Are the mighty Rangers giving up?" Phoebe mocked as we all glared at her, even me and my sisters "Shut up Phoebe, all you do is mock and mock, they have been fighting for years and while you may be older than them they have seen more bloodshed than you ever will." Atlanta said as Phoebe's eyes widened and looked at her in shock and betrayal "Oh so you care for them?" "No I respect them even if they are males, they have earned my respect as did Percy Jackson." she said as we all looked at her in shock until Poseidon gasped and spoke "Look" he said as we all looked and saw the ground shaking all around them violently then all of a sudden the ground just dropped all around them killing millions and entrapping them as we looked in shock at Percy as he and the Rangers stood up but instead of having hunting knifes they all had different weapons and Percy had Riptide out and pointed it at the leader as he was pale as a ghost and spoke "You said if we had other weapons you will be dead men, lets find out shall we? The only way is forward." Percy said with a cold smile as the leader yelled "Charge!" and on command millions of soldiers ran at the Rangers but the Rangers ran back at them and before we even knew what was happening thousands of soldiers were being cut down as black blurs moved through the army like water. About ten minutes later millions of soldiers lay dead and the Rangers minus the thirteen that died all remained standing while the leader was backing up in fear as he fell off his horse as the Rangers advanced on him like a predator stalking their prey.

He tried to pull out a sword but a pitch black arrow hit his hand while another hit his right ankle as he cried in pain as he tried to crawl away desperately until Percy grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground and looked at him with cold sea green eyes that made me shudder as he spoke "Who sent you here?" all the leader did was spit in his face as we all looked in shock as Percy just calmly wiped it off and threw him on the ground breaking his back and leaving a crater as he cried out in pain till Percy put his foot to his throat and started pressing harder as he was chocking him and we looked in horror as Percy didn't seem to have a care in the world either. "O-Order" the man barely got out as Percy leaned closer and spoke "Who, I can't hear you, speak up." Percy said as he pressed even harder as he started turning purple from lack of air until Percy finally let go. The leader started coughing while the Rangers all stayed behind Percy eyes trained on the leader until he spoke again "Order, Order sent me here because he knew that the Rangers would come here, I was ordered to kill the remaining Rangers." he said while looking at Percy with a defiant look, "Order will destroy anyone who fights for Chaos and that includes your Rangers, if you know what is best for your Rangers surrender and pledge allegiance to Order and you will be spared as will your Rangers." he said as Percy's eyes turned dark blue like the bottom of an abyss as the leader started to pant while sweating and he was starting to claw at his skin while screaming in pain as the Rangers stood there emotionless while Percy's eyes were still dark blue.

We all looked in horror as Annabeth and Piper had pure fear on their faces, "What's he doing?" Hera asked in horror as Annabeth spoke up "In Tartarus, Percy controlled blood and caused the Goddess of Misery, misery." Annabeth whispered as we looked back at the screen for some of us to throw up as the leaders skin was starting to red from the inside and the leader was still screaming till his voice stopped but his mouth was still moving. "I'm getting tired of this, I need information and I will get it." Percy said as he moved towards the leader and stomped violently on his right leg instantly snapping it as we all winced in pain as the leader had tears streaming down his face. "You going to tell me what I need to know?" Percy said as the leader nodded quickly and his skin stopped turning red but was still a pink color as Percy crossed his arms and looked down at the leader. After tense minutes Percy spoke in a cold, emotionless voice that would send chills down the back of Tartarus "What do you mean Order sent you here?" "Order is rising from the Void and he is already looking for the direct descendant of Aguilar de Nerha so he could find the swords to destroy Chaos. He already has a thousand of the universe's most dangerous nations on his side and is gaining more everyday." the leader said as he started to laugh like a madman until he finally looked up at Percy with the eyes of a madman.

"You will fall and your precious Vivian will be the first one to die." he said as Percy's eyes turned like the pits of Tartarus until he took out Riptide and was about to bring it down until he stopped and a cruel smile came on his face and his eyes turned dark blue again and he spoke "You said Order is looking for the direct descendant of Aguilar de Nerha, but what Order doesn't know is that _I_ am the direct descendant of Aguilar and I will always fight for Chaos." he said as the leaders eyes widened and his arm started moving while he had a look of pure fear on his face "But Order won't know as you are the only one of Order's men who knows this but won't be able to get word out." Percy said as the leaders arm started snapping all of his fingers as he screamed in pain and he took out his sword with his other hand and started stabbing himself constantly while begging that Percy stops but either Percy didn't care or didn't hear him as we watched in pure fear and horror as Percy didn't have any mercy for him. After about five minutes the leader didn't even look right anymore as he was a bleeding heap while Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and her children all threw up as I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"You did the Universe a big favor by telling us this." Percy said as he turned away with the Rangers in tow as the man started screaming even louder than before as his skin started to glow dark red as we looked in horror as he tried writhing in pain but couldn't as the Rangers and Percy continued walking with their cloaks billowing over the millions of dead soldiers until a few minutes later the screaming stopped.

The Rangers continued walking towards the small city till they stopped and saw the thirteen Rangers all lying dead on the ground, they all slowly and gently took out the arrows and cleaned the wounds and took the cloaks, armor, and weapons and closed the dead Rangers eyes as shadows started slowly and gently moving over the fallen Rangers and taking them somewhere as they put the cloaks, armor, and weapons in little bags that they carried and continued walking towards the town. "Percy, was he telling the truth?" Raven asked as he was unfazed by what just happened "Sadly yes, being Apollo's champion also gives me the ability to tell the truth from a lie and sadly, he was telling the truth." Percy said as he took a deep breath with tears in his eyes as did the rest of the Rangers "If Order is rising, we must tread carefully as we are the biggest threat to Order right now and he will do everything in his power to stop us." Anthony said as everyone nodded while Percy put his arm around Anthony, "Little brother, what would we do if you weren't here?" Percy said as Anthony started chuckling and spoke "Honestly, I really don't want to know as you would all probably be dead if I wasn't here." he said as they all gasped in fake hurt and put their hands over their hearts until Kane spoke "I can't believe you think so low of us Anthony." he said as they all started chuckling till they entered the town and changed their faces back to the stone cold look that they always have on their faces.

Two hours later we watched in sadness, respect, fear, and honor at what they have seen and done as we saw that there was only fifty five of them left from the original one-hundred and seventy five Rangers that started with smiles on their faces, eager to help the Universe in anyway they could and most of them paid with their lives while some lived on to keep the legacy going of the Legendary Rangers. It continued till May stopped it and looked at us and only then did I notice that everyone had tears in their eyes and visible tear marks on their cheeks even my sisters and Lady Artemis looked terrible. "This, is what I mean milord's and milady's. They have been through so much that not even you immortals have seen. They have shredded so many tears that they can't even shred anymore, this is why they are so stone cold to everyone else as they are scared to let someone other than their own family that was there from the beginning and with them through every fight, war, argument, everything. I must warn you that these last few memories are not for the faint of heart as _these last few memories are what destroyed them and continues to destroy them unless they get help._ Are you sure you are able to finish the last few?"

She said seriously until Poseidon spoke up "Yes, please, we need to know, _I_ need to know what happened to my son." he said as everyone nodded in agreement and she nodded sadly as she opened the last few memories "Beware, Lord Chaos, they saw our enemies that we will be fighting very soon." she said as he nodded and gestured for her to continue as she did and it showed the Rangers walking through a city with their bows out as the city was in ruins with fires everywhere and people lay brutally murdered in the streets. Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter all threw up again while we looked on in horror and disgust "What happened here?" Kane said as all fifty five of them had their hoods and masks off while checking the people to see if they are alive "The people look like their insides were torn out. Whoever did this is a brutal person." said Raven as Anthony shook his head "Not who, _what_ did this?" Anthony said as Percy nodded his head "This was not a person Raven, whatever did this was brutal and showed no mercy whatsoever, but one question remains." he said as all the Rangers stopped and looked at him.

"Where are the women and children? I see grown men and some younger boys in their late teens and the elderly people but no children or women?" He said as they all looked thoughtful and Kane was about to speak until Percy put his hand up and they all stopped talking and got into a defensive ring with their bows out as a sound echoed through the streets giving us the chills even though it's a memory.

"You know, sometimes I prefer peace and quiet but this is not what I had in mind." Tanner said as Percy spoke "Shut up, it sounds like a child is mourning." he said as we all froze and wanted to look away but couldn't as they moved slowly past the destroyed buildings and bodies and saw a little girl around the age of 9 hugging a woman who lay dead on the ground with four soldiers around them. They slowly walked towards her and saw the little girl crying, ignoring everything around her as Percy spoke softly "Hey, are you okay?" he said as she turned around her eyes wide with fear and she started backing up and hit the wall.

Finally she spoke "W-Who are y-you? A-Are y-y-you going to kill m-m-me?" she said as tears formed in her eyes as Percy shook his head and put his bow on his back as did the rest of the Rangers and smiled, showing their pearly white teeth. The little girl took that as a sign and smiled back and cautiously walked towards them as Percy got crouched down to her level and spoke again " Hello, My name is Percy Jackson and these fifty four ugly men behind me are the Rangers." he said while smiling at her as her eyes went wide and the Rangers glared at him with hate visible in their eyes. "Are you _the Percy Jackson_ and they are the _Rangers_?" She said with awe in her voice as the Rangers started chuckling while Percy grimaced "Sadly yes we are, but can you tell me your name?" he asked nicely as she said shyly "Lacey" she replied back as Percy spoke back "A lovely name." he said as he smiled down at her then turned serious.

"Lacey can you tell me what happened here?" he said as tears started forming in her eyes and she hugged him surprising him as the Rangers looked around for any threats until Percy spoke "I'm going to look into your memories alright so you won't have to experience it again okay?" he said as she nodded and his eyes glowed light brown and he looked into her memories as we also saw them. We saw the little child named Lacey playing with kids her age until _something_ started killing everyone as soldiers came in and set fire to the buildings and burned them down and Lacey running with her mother until she was killed causing Lacey to scream as shadows wrapped around the soldiers and killing them while she stayed hidden in the shadows for a week until the Rangers showed up then it ended.

The screen showed Percy's eyes changing back to sea green as he frowned in confusion as Kane noticed and asked "What's wrong Percy, you looked stumped." "I am." he said as he gave Lacey some earplugs and told her to put them in and she did as she grabbed his hand and he spoke to everyone "Apparently she didn't see everything but whatever killed these people was big and quick, possibly faster than us." he said as we all froze in shock because we've seen the Rangers fight and they move pretty damn quick. "Okay, but that doesn't explain her." Kane said as Percy glared at him "I was getting to that, if you look closely you will notice that she looks like Aphrodite in nearly every way." He said as they all looked at her as did we and we saw that he was right, she looked just like Aphrodite but as a child instead of a grown woman, we all looked at Aphrodite until she shrugged her shoulders and spoke "That isn't my child, even though I would love for her to be my child for I know she would be a very pretty girl and would have all the boys drooling over her." she said as we turned our attention back to the screen.

"Wow, you're right she is an exact copy of Aphrodite just as a child." Raven said in shock as Percy nodded and continued "But that isn't the weird part, when I searched her memories I saw her and her mother running and when she was killed, she screamed causing _shadows_ to wrap around the soldiers and chocked them to death and hiding in the shadows for a week until we showed up." he said as their eyes widened and they looked at Lacey causing her to scoot behind Percy's leg. "So, she looks exactly like Aphrodite but has the powers of shadows?" Raven said as Percy nodded "Plus she literally pulled the shadows out in broad daylight." "Is she a daughter of Aphrodite and Erebus? That's the only thing I could possibly think of since she looks like Aphrodite but has the powers of shadows and could stay hidden for a week." Anthony said as they all nodded while we looked at Aphrodite in shock while Nyx was glaring at Erebus until they both pleaded that they didn't have a child at all till Percy spoke. "But that's the thing though, she doesn't have the blood of an immortal like a god." Percy said confused until his eyes widened "Unless..." he took a earplug out of her ear and spoke "Can I see your finger so I can get a prick of blood?" she nodded and gave him her finger as he pricked her finger and blood came out but it wasn't just red. It was red, golden, and silver and Percy took his hand and cut it as blood oozed out but it was the same way but his was mostly silver, while some was gold and a small amount was red.

We all looked in shock until Percy spoke "She is part primordial, Olympian, and mortal like me so she is either a demigod daughter of Nyx or Erebus and is a legacy of Aphrodite or she is a daughter of Aphrodite but a legacy of Nyx or Erebus, but if she is a demigod, why is she out in the Universe and not on Earth?" Percy mused as they all looked thoughtful until a loud roar shook them out of their musings as Lacey whimpered and gripped Percy's leg tightly while they all looked shocked and slightly scared. "What was that?" Tanner said as Anthony spoke "Look, I think we found what we're looking for." he said as they looked about 300 yards up to see a massive black _thing_ looking at them while on a mountain then took off towards them as they started backing up. "We need to get into open space so we can fight whatever this is. Do you know where the courtyard is?" Percy said to Lacey as she nodded and he picked her up and started running with the Rangers behind him while Raven yelled "We got a mysterious girl who is part primordial, Olympian, and mortal who looks exactly like Aphrodite but controls the shadows in broad daylight and a _really huge thing_ that slaughters people and can possibly move faster than us. Just another day in paradise." "Raven shut up, now is not the time for your sarcastic comments." Percy said as they ran into the courtyard and froze as Percy made Lacey look away. "Looks like we also found the women and children." Anthony said in disgust as it showed what they were looking at and this time, we all threw up, it showed a tree but all the women and children were in the tree with arrows sticking out of them and the tree.

"When I found out who did this, I am going to make the Void look like a playground compared to what I'm going to do when I get my hands on them." he snarled as we all looked at him in shock until a loud roar was heard about 100 yards away as Percy spoke "Lacey, I need you to hide and stay there _don't_ come out no matter what alright?" she nodded and took off and ran into the shadows and completely disappeared as they turned around to see the most hideous thing I have ever seen. Whatever _it_ was it's skin was pure black and decaying while it had blood all over it and three pairs of legs on each side and a tail with spikes all around it that is longer than me! It had multiple sharp teeth in its mouth that were also covered in blood while it had two larger one like husks and it had four sets of eyes that was glaring at them in hate.

"What is that?" Hera asked in disgust "I don't know, but I don't want to know what it can do." Poseidon said in fear as it howled and ran at the Rangers while snarling while they all took aim and were about to shoot until it started to shimmer and completely disappeared as we and the Rangers looked in shock and fear. "You can't fight what you can't see." Shane said "Stay quiet, it's bound to make some kind of noise." Percy said as it was quiet for the longest time as we all looked in tense silence as they all shot multiple arrows at a spot near Percy as it howled and snarled and shimmered back into existence and charged at them as Percy, Shane, Anthony, Preston, Raven, Kane, and three more Rangers all charged at it as the rest shot arrows at it to keep it distracted. We couldn't even see the Rangers and beast as they were moving so quickly until the beast got ahold of one of and started squeezing him to death with its tail as it roared in his face and was getting ready to kill him until the eight Rangers all charged at it but it started to use the Ranger as a battering ram and slammed him down hard in the ground killing him as it threw the now lifeless Ranger at Percy as his eyes widened and the Ranger hit him knocking them both down.

We looked in horror and fear as this _thing_ just killed a Ranger so quickly and was proceeding to attack Anthony as he was still getting up until shadows started wrapping around the beast and started pulling it down as we saw Lacey out in the line of fire. "Lacey, get out of the way." Percy yelled as she lost her concentration and the beast pulled free and launched itself at Lacey as she was frozen in fear as it was about to kill her until she was shoved to the ground as Anthony was thrown to the ground with the thing on top of him getting ready to kill him until Percy yelled "No!" and his eyes changed to pure silver like Artemis's eyes and he ran towards the thing as he started to transform until a eight foot wolf stood towering over the thing and tackled it as Percy bit into the things thigh making it roar as it threw Percy off but Percy got back up and charged at it and jumped and landed on its back and bit down savagely down into its neck as green blood starting pouring out as the Rangers were trying to shoot it but didn't want to hit Percy on accident.

Percy bit harder into the things neck and started clawing at it's eyes and started tearing out it's eyes and ears off as it started to slowly get tired and fall down as Percy jumped off still in wolf form as they all slowly walked towards it while having their bows out while Percy changed back to a human but he had two giant wolf fangs in his teeth and his eyes were still pure silver. "Is it dead?" Preston asked as Percy walked over to it and kicked it over as green blood started coming out and melting the ground as they backed up "Acid. This thing is deadly, do you think there are anymore of them." Anthony said while looking at Percy "Probably, as this thing is a mother so it probably has a nest somewhere." "Do we take care of it?" "No, our job was to find out what happened here and see if there are any survivors. I will not sacrifice any more men for a damn nest that can be found by someone else." Percy said as they all nodded and got ready to leave until a white arrow hit Percy in the shoulder causing all the Rangers to pull out their bows as fifty five men that look like the Rangers came out but in white cloaks as the Rangers all had black cloaks. They pulled off their hoods and we saw...another Percy.

"Why am I looking at another Percy?" Said Raven as he rubbed his eyes and blinked again and looked back and forth as did we and saw he looked exactly like Percy but his eyes were pure white." "There's _us?!"_ Kane said in shock as we saw he was right, they're all looked like the Rangers but had pure white eyes. "Who are you?" Percy questioned wary, the other Percy spoke "I think the question is _who are you?"_ "I am me, but you are not me as I do not have white eyes and a evil smile on my face." Percy said as the other Percy snarled in a very unhuman way and spoke "We were created by Order to oppose the Rangers, we have all of your skills and much more." he said as he and the others pulled out their weapons as the Rangers pulled out their hunting knifes and got into a battle stance as all was quiet until two arrows shot one white and one black as they all charged and clashed in a series of sparks.

All we saw were a bunch of white and black blurs moving until the screen showed Percy and the evil Percy fighting until they locked swords and pressed until the evil Percy's face changed into Tyler as he spoke "Why Percy? Why didn't you save me?" he said as we gasped in shock as Percy faltered and the evil Percy swung his sword across Percy's chest as he staggered back as did the other Rangers as the evil Rangers looked at them in evil smiles. They shook their heads and charged back at them but the evil Percy changed to Bianca Di Angelo, "Percy, why didn't you save me, I had a little brother, and they call you a hero." she said as Percy had tears forming in his eyes as he dropped his sword and the evil Percy grabbed Percy and threw him into a wall as the other Rangers all had tears in their eyes. We looked in horror until Atlanta spoke "What's happening to them, why can't they fight?" "Order figured if he couldn't kill them, break them. Make them see someone that they couldn't save and make them feel guilty." May said sadly as we looked back at the screen and gasped as the Rangers looked terrible, their cloaks were torn and their masks were torn off, while they had some severe wounds and were trying to pick themselves off the ground as two Rangers lay dead on the floor as the evil Rangers were laughing.

"This is the mighty Rangers that we hear so much about? I thought they would be more of a challenge, not a bunch of men and women who cry." we heard evil Anthony speak while they all laughed harder and started walking towards the Rangers while putting their weapons up and cracking their knuckles. They walked over to Percy and picked up him and punched him in the jaw knocking him back into an evil Shane as he kneed him in the stomach and throwing him roughly into the ground leaving a crater as they all walked over to a Ranger and started beating them and kicking them.

We watched in horror as they let the Rangers get up only to knock them back down roughly and cutting them leaving little scars on them, when they were done beating the Rangers we all burst in tears as they all had bruises, bones that were clearly broken and out of place and their cloaks were only hanging on by a thread while some had scars and cuts on their arms with the words _'Weak' or 'Useless'_ and one name on their arm as the Rangers slowly tried to get back up till they were kicked roughly to the ground "We didn't tell you to get up yet." the evil Anthony snarled at them as they all laid there defeated, tired, and being tortured and forced to see faces of people that they couldn't save. "They have every right to be cold and cruel to us." Maria whispered "Leave them, Order and Theron will come and get them soon." the evil Percy said as they started to walk away as the picture started rippling as they all started to disappear causing us to look in shock and fear as five disappeared completely until it stopped and we looked at the screen to see the Rangers slowly getting up despite hearing bones pop back into place and open wounds tearing letting even more blood come out as they looked at the evil Rangers and each grabbed a hunting knife off the ground and looked at the evil Rangers defiantly as the evil Percy slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow. "The stories were right about you having a strong determination, but I guess we'll have to kill you. It wouldn't matter as Theron and Order will kill you anyway, might as well make it quick." he said as they all got out a weapon and charged at the Rangers while five stood back as the Rangers stood there until the evil Percy clashed with Percy and expected to kill him instantly as did we but didn't as Percy locked weapons with him but slid back a few feet and stopped as we looked in shock as they all expected to kill them but didn't, only slid back a few feet.

The evil Rangers all looked in shock as did we to see them struggling to push them back but the Rangers didn't even budge until Percy spoke "You may have our skills, but do you have our powers?" Percy questioned as they all got a look of horror on their faces as the Rangers smirked and water, fire, shadows, and every other element of a immortal started forming a terrifying wave that was towering over the Rangers as the evil Rangers started backing up as we looked at the Rangers and saw their eyes glowing with power as Kane spoke "I'll take that as a no." and suddenly the terrifying wave of power rolled over the evil Rangers and painful screams were heard until it all went silent and the wave of power disappeared as all the evil Rangers lay there dead as the Rangers all fell to their knees taking deep breaths.

We looked in awe at how they were nearly beaten to death but still managed to come out victorious, it was quiet as we watched them slowly get up and check their fellow Rangers to see if they were alive, but sadly they weren't. "They truly are powerful." Athena asked in shock and awe "Of course Athena, they were nearly beaten to death and still managed to defeat the evil people. What do you expect?" Apollo said as Hermes and Ares nodded in agreement until Poseidon spoke "This is what broke them, seeing the faces of loved ones that they failed to save and feeling guilty as they starting thinking if they really did get them killed." Poseidon said as all eyes turned to May and she nodded sadly until a scream of pain made us look up to see Kane with a arrow sticking out of his shoulder with electricity going over him in waves as he fell unconscious as the other Rangers got the same treatment as we looked in horror. "Haven't they had enough already?" Piper whispered as Percy had multiple arrows in his stomach and shoulder with electricity going over him in multiple waves as he fell to his knees breathing heavily as two men walked up to him as one kneeled down and gently lifted Percy's head up so we could see his eyes.

Chaos gasped as he whispered "Order" he said as we looked to see him observing Percy with pure white eyes until the man standing spoke "Not even the mighty Rangers that even Chaos fears cannot resist the power of a god." he in a deep voice while Percy's eyes drifted close as he fell unconscious and hit the ground as Order stood up. "Yes Theron, not even they can resist your divine power." He said while the Olympians all curled up their noses in disgust till Artemis spoke "He reminds me of Xerses who thought he was a god." she said as they all nodded while Chaos growled under his breath while we looked at him in shock. "Theron is a snake, he thinks he is a god among _all_ gods, he even thinks he is higher than me and the primordials" he said as we all looked in disgust at the tall man as soldiers came and dragged the Rangers away. "You said that Perseus Jackson would be here among the Rangers?" the tall man now known as Theron demanded while Order just sighed and spoke "I thought the same thing when I saw the boy on the floor. I thought it would be him as he had the tan skin and raven black hair but as I looked into his eyes they were pure silver and Perseus doesn't have silver eyes, he has sea green." "No matter, we will just have to force them to tell us where Perseus Jackson is." Theron said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as we all got a look of horror as the scene changed.

When the scene appeared, we saw the Rangers with their shirts torn off and I'll admit, they do have some very nice bodies but the image was ruined as they had cuts, bruises, and lash marks on their backs as they all were hanging from chains as Theron sat on a throne while Order sat in a simple chair. "Now, why don't you tell us where Perseus Jackson is?" Theron said as they all started laughing despite the situation their in as Raven spoke, "You know, for a _god among gods_ you are pretty damn stupid." he said as Ares burst out in laughter as Theron turned red in anger and ordered a soldier to give him ten lashes as Raven winced in pain but refused to scream. "What's wrong Theron, scared you'll hurt yourself while trying to whip us and show to your soldiers that you are a _mere mortal_ like the rest of us?" Anthony said with a smirk on his face as Theron took the whip and lashed him as Anthony winced in pain but didn't scream then spoke "Wow, I know a ten year old girl who hits harder than you." he said as Ares had tears streaming down his face as Apollo and Hermes were laughing.

Theron took a dagger and was about to kill him until Order stopped him. "Don't, they're wanting you to kill them so you have no information on Perseus Jackson." he said as Theron nodded reluctantly and sat back down as Order spoke up "Now, you Rangers are a very interesting of group of men and women as I can tell you are children of my grandchildren and some Olympians and Titans. If I may ask, what are children of three different classes of immortals that hate each other doing working together?" he said as he looked at them with curiosity in his eyes. "We're a family, we've seen so much together and it doesn't matter if we are children of Titans, Olympians, and Primordials." Perseus said as they all nodded while Order nodded in acceptance and spoke "We saw the fight between my pet and the copies that we made to kill you or capture you, I would prefer capture as I don't like killing but I will if I have too, and I must say." Order said as he shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I have _never ever_ seen anyone move that fast before and I only sense partial immortality and a small blessing that increases your stamina and that's it, plus your accuracy with the bow is fascinating and your senses are very impressive as not even I can sense my pet whenever he turned invisible, I also saw your other seven wars and all your battles and..." Order said as he made a ka-boom expression with his hands "One-hundred and thirty two Rangers against seven million men and only lost thirteen, _that_ is something that I cannot look away from." he said as Katie whispered "Seven million?" she said in shock.

"I would like for you to tell me where Perseus Jackson is and you will be set free." "How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you are preparing for a intergalactic war with a thousand of the universe's most deadly nations on your side and are looking for the Swords of Order and Chaos." Raven spat as he glared at him and Order sighed while shaking his head as if disappointed. "Yes, I am preparing for war against Chaos, but I would like to do it without having to destroy half of the Universe. Also I swear on mine and Order's name that if you tell me where Perseus Jackson is, I will let you go." Order said as they all made eye contact with each other and nodded while we all looked shocked they would give up so easily. "Where is he?" Order asked with a gleam in his eyes "He is in the courtyard" Anthony said as Raven continued for him "Among the five dead Rangers that were killed by your pet and the copies." he said as Order and Theron both froze and looked at them with disbelieve on their faces.

"You lie demigod." Theron snarled as Percy spoke up "I swear on the River Styx that what we just said is true." Percy said as Order turned to Theron with a glare and yelled "We needed him ALIVE NOT DEAD!" he yelled as he took a deep breath and turned back to the Rangers. "Well I have to abide by my terms as you did yours since a demigod cannot swear on the Styx and live no matter where they are." he said as he and Theron walked out while the Rangers all took deep breaths "To be honest, I didn't think that would work." Anthony said as we looked at them in shock as they tricked Order and Theron into thinking that Percy was dead when he was there the entire time. "Same, great idea Percy on hiding your aura to that of a normal demigod." Kane said as the door opened and twelve soldiers walked as Percy spoke "You guys going to let us go now?" "We will, after we have our little _session_ with you." the leader said as they dropped their heads as the soldiers walked over to them.

After forty five minutes of pure torture they were all tossed in the courtyard with their jeans shredded and their whole upper body was covered in bruises and blood as Theron walked up to them with Order trailing behind him. "You are weak, just like the other one-hundred and twenty five pathetic Rangers that died before you, and now you get to join them." Theron said as we glared at him in hate while Percy picked up a hunting knife from the ground and threw it at Theron as it pierced his shoulder and he screamed in pain as Percy was kicked to the ground and beaten until Order commanded them to stop.

Percy slowly rose to his knees and started chuckling while we looked at him in confusion till he spoke, "Soldiers, look at your _so-called god as he is bleeding the color of an mortal_." he said as they looked and saw that he was right as Percy spoke again "Show them Order, what a true immortal is supposed to bleed." he said as Order got a knife and slit it across his hand as silver blood came out while the soldiers looked at Percy, Theron, then Order and walked over the Rangers and untied them and put some medical supplies out for them as Theron spoke "You dare to side with the Rangers over your god?" he spoke in outrage till they look at him with cold eyes "You are no god Theron, but a mere mortal like the Rangers here. We are not siding with them, merely releasing them and giving them supplies as they will probably die from all the wounds they got." One stated as he and the rest walked away as Theron looked at the Rangers with hate and left while Order stared at Percy a few minutes then left as the remaining Rangers all laid there slowly dying until the little girl came out of the shadows and ran toward Percy as he looked terrible and started crying.

"P-Percy y-you and the others c-can't d-d-die?" she said as my heart tightened until she started singing and a light started appearing around the Rangers and her as the minor wounds started closing up and the bruises and broken bones started healing. We all watched in shock at what just happened as the light died down and the Rangers opened their eyes and stretching their bones while many popped at once and they tried standing but fell back down as Lacey helped them stand up while they walked over to the medical supplies and started healing each other and then gave the fallen Rangers a proper burial and left the planet with Lacey and appeared in their house while Percy introduced Lacey to Katrina and the two became best friends. Then it ended as we looked in shock at what happened to make them so cruel.

"That was terrible." Aphrodite said as everyone nodded while tears were in everyone's eyes until May spoke up "There is one more memory that you haven't seen." we all looked at her in shock till Atlanta spoke "What else happened to them?" she said with tears in her eyes until May shook her head "This is what they did after Theron captured them and tortured them." she said as another memory popped up and it showed the Rangers all sitting at the table with a one-hundred and twenty five chairs empty as they all looked around at the chairs blankly till Anthony spoke "We need to do something." he said gaining looks of confusion till he spoke again "About Theron, we need to hurt him the same way he hurt us." he said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We kill his closest advisors and his closest friends." Percy said shocking us as the Rangers looked at him and slowly nodded in agreement "And if that doesn't work? Then what do we do?" Preston said as Percy spoke once again "We take away his family, one by one letting him feel the pain that he has caused us. We will run Theron into the ground and make sure that he never shows his face again." he said in a cold, emotionless tone as they all nodded and Anthony spoke "When do we start?" he said as Percy smiled a cold smile.

We watched as Percy and the Rangers hunted down all of Theron's advisors and his closest friends leaving clear messages to Theron who was doing this and we watched in horror at how brutal Percy and the Rangers were to their victims. "Why is Percy doing this?" Annabeth said in shock and fear until May spoke "Revenge, for every Ranger that was killed, all of the wars and battles were just to get the Rangers killed and it was all because of Theron. A man who views himself as a god who can bring Chaos's mightiest group of soldiers to their knees and sees himself above all, but what he doesn't know is that he only made it worse." "He only inflicted revenge on himself and everyone close to him." Nyx said as it showed a house with Theron's family in there feasting and laughing while jewels surrounded them and they saw something that made them sick. They saw _ornaments_ from fallen Rangers hanging up like little prizes that they won until the lights died out and a cold breeze entered the room as they all stopped as fifty figures in hunter's gear and black cloaks with masks on and glowing eyes appeared out of the shadows while Theron's family backed up in fear until the eldest spoke. "W-Who are y-y-you?" "I thought you would know as you have some of our comrades gear that we didn't pick up on walls and hanging up like some sort of prizes." One with glowing ocean blue eyes spat as their eyes widened and pure fear was visible in their eyes.

"Rangers" the eldest whispered in shock and fear until he spoke again "Theron said you were all dead." as one burst out in laughter and spoke "Do you really think that mere torture is going to kill us? You're going to need a lot more than that." One spat whose eyes are a dark purple that is entrancing and terrifying as the leader nodded to a couple Rangers as they walked forward and started taking the armor and weapons off the wall and walked back to the Rangers as one gave the leader what looks like a communication device as he pressed it and Theron's voice came up. "What dear brother I'm busy." He said aggravated as the leader spoke "Hello Theron, do you remember me?" he said as Theron's voice stopped and he spoke with pure fear in his voice "Not possible, you were dead." "Well dear Theron I'm not and the rest aren't dead either. If you love your dear family, you better come save them as thunder is approaching." he said as he dropped the device and stepped on it destroying it and walked out with everyone in tow. The family all sighed with relief until smoke started coming through the doors as they opened them to see their house on fire and getting worse.

We watched as Theron and his men appeared and tried to put the fire out but it just got worse and the water wasn't hitting the house but kept going around it. Desperate to save his family, Theron sent men in to get his family and not even a couple seconds later thunder and lightning struck the house completely destroying it as rain started to pour down. Theron fell to his knees as thunder and lightning rocked the sky as he looked on the hill to see fifty figures looking at him with glowing eyes that burned with fury and it was all directed at him but one stood out among them all and he stood in the middle with glowing sea green eyes and in a great flash of lightning they were all gone, leaving Theron to mourn over his dead family.

"As Theron took away their family, they took his and slowly drove Theron into the ground but they needed one last thing to bring him down completely." May said as she looked at us while we looked in shock of what happened. "This was when Percy Jackson broke and would kill anyone who stands in his way. Vivian is slowly putting him back together but what about the other Rangers?" she said as we thought over this "What did they do to drive Theron into the ground and make him go into hiding?" I asked curiously as she turned at me in a sad gaze "Percy killed his youngest son." she said as we looked at her in shock. "No Percy would never kill anyone." Annabeth said while shaking her head "Well look daughter of Athena, the last seven wars he had. Percy didn't want to kill his son, but he had no choice as Theron needed to be brought down." She said while looking at the last memory and it showed Percy looking over Theron and brought his hunting knife out and was going to kill Theron but his guard came in and attacked him thus letting Theron and his wife escape as Percy chased him, killing any of the guards in his way until Theron got into a boat as he sailed away as the waves started rising until they stopped while Percy took his bow out and aimed it at Theron but then changed his course towards his son and shot one arrow from nearly three hundred and seventy five yards away pierced his son's heart as he fell to his knees then to the side as the light faded from his eyes as Percy and Theron looked at each other. Theron with a look of revenge and Percy with an emotionless face as he turned around ignoring the curses and yelling that Theron yelled at him and disappeared into the night.

"Percy Jackson did what not even Chaos and the primordials could do...he drove the mighty Theron into the dirt. No one knows what happened to Theron, some say he passed away while some say he is immortal waiting for his revenge against Percy Jackson and the Rangers." she said as we looked at the memories that ended and wondered how they became so cruel and now we knew as one man killed one-hundred and twenty five of their closest brothers and sisters and been through torture and many other things that not even us hunters have seen.

"Did you enjoy the show?" a cold, mysterious voice said as we all turned paler than Hades knowing that we are seriously screwed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, this is probably going to the longest chapter that I ever made! Feel free to review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I'm going to focus on this story so I can finish it up and then I will focus on Percy Jackson: A New Life. So don't expect a lot of updating on that story as I am trying to finish this story up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story and also feel free to review!**

 **Jason POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on a roof crouching down looking at people passing by, but they weren't wearing any clothes from the 21st Century, more like clothes from the 15th Century and they were trying to sell food to make money. "Where am I?" I said in shock as a voice said from behind me "We are in the 15th Century Jason, welcome to France." Zayden said as he walked up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Zayden?" I said as he started to shimmer between Zayden and Aguilar as it stopped and he spoke again "I would prefer it if you called me Aguilar in the 15th Century and Zayden in the 21st Century." he said as I nodded. "Zayden w-" I suddenly stopped as I realized he started to shimmer again till it stopped and he glared at me "Sorry, Aguilar, what are we doing in the 15th Century?" I said curiously as he spoke "You are the direct descendant of Francis De Leon as you know. That means that you have the blood of an assassin in you, so I must train you so the Assassin's can be restored as only Aguilar's descendant can reunite the Assassins and you are on of them." he said as he looked at the people passing before he spoke again "As an assassin I will train you how to move like an assassin, fight like an assassin, and become Francis De Leon as I have became Aguilar. You have all of Francis's skills and his fighting skills but we must get you used to them as you will have to fight like that in the 21st Century." he said as I nodded.

"Should be easy enough." I said as he looked at me with his ever changing eyes and spoke "As an assassin, we do not use our demigod powers, we use only our skills, stamina, and stealth." he said with an evil smile. ' _No demigod powers from my father, this is going to be harder than I thought'_ I thought as I saw looked at him as a question popped up in my head "Are you a demigod?" I asked curiously as he looked at me with a smile as his ever changing eyes stopped on a glowing sea green and he spoke "I am a demigod son of Poseidon, the first letter of my first name is p and the first letter of my last name is j. Once you figure out who I am don't get to caught up on it as we have a limited time for you as you just started. The more you learn of Francis's past and life of an assassin, the longer you can stay in his past and compare your skills to his until you are able to merge with Francis and become him." he said as he jumped down to the next house as I followed him but was a little slow as Aguilar was just jumping from roof to roof with no problem whatsoever.

After about twenty minutes of me catching up to Aguilar I was slightly panting as he hummed in the back of his throat. "What?" "We need to work on your stamina as you are use to that of a minor god, but I will push you past your limit and you will have the stamina of a primordial once I finish training you." he said as my eyes widened "Is that possible? I'm only partial immortal?" "The Rangers can do it Jason and they are partial immortal and have a small blessing of increase stamina and that's it." he said as my eyes widened even further. "First lesson is to always trust your gut as it is always telling the truth and will save you many times." he said as I nodded "Second lesson is to swallow your fear and let your instincts and guts guide you as they are always right and you aren't going to be using your demigod powers because if you do I will know as I am a champion of Ouranos so I would know if you used any abilities." he said as I nodded and kept repeating that saying in my head as he spoke "And the third lesson is if you think you are seen don't move until you actually know if you are spotted or not as people's eyes will see what they want to see so if they look directly at you don't move or avert eye contact and they will think you are something else like a tree branch." he said as my eyes widened but nodded nonetheless.

"Any more lessons?" I said as he shook his head and spoke "First we are start with lesson two." he said confusing me. "Don't you mean lesson one?" I said as he shook his head "Lesson two as this has to deal with lesson two. He said as he looked at me with his glowing sea green eyes as a thought came to me ' _a son of Poseidon, sea green eyes, first letter of his first name is p and the first letter of his last name is j'_ I thought as my eyes widened and he gave me a smirk and started running from roof to roof as I watched _Percy_ in shock. ' _Percy is Zayden, Percy is Kaze, their fake names so we would never know who he really is'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts as _Percy_ yelled at me. "Hey, stop dozing off into space! We need to complete lesson two." he said as he smiled at me and continued jumping from roof to roof as I started following him, but was having a hard time as I kept slipping and couldn't move like how Percy was moving. Percy kept getting further and further away from me until I heard a voice speak in my head " _Like Percy said Jason, let your instincts and guts guide you for they will never fail you."_ the voice said as it disappeared and I decided to take the voice and Percy's advice and let my instincts and guts guide me and I started to move quicker and letting go of my fear of falling as I started to move quicker and could see Percy and was slowly getting closer to him.

He looked back at me and smiled and started to move quicker as I was also starting to move quicker until about twenty minutes later we were side by side until he ran at full speed and jumped off the edge as I was about a hundred yards behind him looking ahead in shock. I was debating if I should jump or not my mind was screaming ' _don't jump!You'll die!'_ but my gut was telling the exact opposite as I decided to listen to my gut and jumped and almost regretted it instantly as fear started to grip me as I was nearly three hundred yards in the air and was about to use my powers until I stopped and just kept falling. A couple seconds later my back was facing the ground and I was looking up at a church ' _so that's where I jumped from'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and landed in something rough. I got out and saw that I landed in a haystack for horses and looked up at the church in shock then back at the haystack wondering how I survived until a voice spoke "Congratulations, you just completed lesson two." the voice said as I saw Percy leaning against a wall looking at me with sea green eyes that had acceptance in them.

"Percy, is that really you?" I whispered as he started shimmering again until it stopped and he spoke "Yes Jason, it is me but I would really appreciate it if you called me Aguilar." he said as I quickly nodded and went to apologize to him as he spoke again "I already told you before as Zayden but in case you forgot, I'll tell you again. I already forgave you and the other immortal campers except for a few." he said as his eyes darkened considerably. "Who didn't you forgive?" I asked curiously as he spoke, but in a sad tone "The same five people who hurt me the most." was all he said as I understood what he meant. Thalia, Nico, Zane, Grover, and Annabeth, four of his closest friends and the same camper who took everything from him. "But you and everyone else are in the clear." he said as his eyes lightened back up as I tackled him in a hug with tears forming in my eyes as he stood there shocked till he slowly hugged me back as I knew that I had someone who I thought of as a brother back in my life.

"Now, since we're done here we need to continue with lesson one and three. We'll start with lesson one then do lesson three last alright?" he said as I nodded with a smile on my face as he smiled back and turned around and looked around until he started to scale up the roof and I followed him up, this time with no errors or fear that I'll slip and fall. When I reached the top I saw it was a pretty good size roof, big enough for a fight. I looked around for Percy but didn't see him "Aguilar?" I said wary until he came at me and flicked both his wrists as hidden blades appeared and charged at me. On instinct, I went to grab my coin but it wasn't there as I rolled to the side as Percy brought down his blades but recovered just as quickly as sliced at me as he left a pretty good size cut on my arm as I had no weapon so I had to constantly dodge as I was shocked to see him moving faster than light and was also shocked to see that I am dodging him but just barely.

I kept dodging till I saw that he had blades underneath his wrist so I kicked him in the stomach making him lose his breath as I flicked both my wrists and hidden blades popped out as Percy stood back up. "Now things are about to get interesting." he said as I charged at him and he put his blades up as I brought one down and flipped over him and sliced at his back as I left a little cut as he got a little cut on my stomach as we looked at each other till we both charged at each other till he jumped over me but I predicted that he was going to do that as I grabbed his leg and threw him back but as I did his free foot kicked me in the mouth knocking me back as he landed on the floor then jumped back up and charged back at me.

Suddenly he ran into the shadows and I couldn't see him as I slowly backed up till I felt something like a sixth sense tingling as I jumped as a throwing knife sailed past me imbedding itself deep into the wall as I continued doing backflips as more knifes hit the spot I was at half a second later until I jumped and caught a throwing knife and threw it back as I saw Percy jump out of the way as the knife imbedded itself into the spot he was in.

He jumped down and flicked his wrist as his hidden blades came as he spoke "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Percy said as he charged at me and started hitting me with quick but deadly attacks as I was forced back until I saw a opening in his attacks I took it. Only then did I notice that he did it on purpose to get me to take the bait as he spun to the side as I stumbled forward but quickly turned around to see a blade at my neck and one at my stomach. It was quiet until Percy spoke while panting "Do you yield?" he said as I smirked "Think again Aguilar." I said as he looked confused until I pressed my blade under his neck deeper as I had another blade at his stomach as he slowly looked down in shock until he smiled and spoke "Draw?" he said as I nodded and withdrew my blades as did he.

"That was probably one of the most interesting fights I've had in a long time. But don't tell Vivian I said that." He joked as I smiled and spoke "We going to continue lesson three?" he looked up at the sky and spoke "We got about an hour and a half left so sure, we could do lesson three and then go on missions to compare your skills to Francis." he said as I nodded and then suddenly felt a huge headache that was starting to get worse as I fell to my knees and started groaning as I gripped my head as Percy ran over to me and spoke, but it sounded faint. "Hang on Jason, whatever you do don't fall asleep." He said as I groaned in acknowledgement as the pain started to get worse as I was about to pass out as a bright light surrounded me and Percy as we disappeared and I woke up gasping in the chair that Vivian put me in and saw Percy looking at me in concern.

"You okay?" He said as I nodded as I felt the pain slowly start subsiding as I could finally get words out "What was that?" I said as Percy gave me a pill and some water as I looked at it cautiously. "It's to help people who go back into the 15th Century who start the merging ahead of schedule." He said as I took the pill and felt the pain instantly disappear as I sighed in relief. "What just happened was Francis De Leon's memories were trying to merge with yours ahead of schedule." "I couldn't have just merged right there?" I said curiously as he nodded "You weren't ready yet. The same thing happened to me whenever Aguilar De Nerha's memories tried to merge with mine but mine was way worse than yours as Aguilar was older than all the Assassins plus he was an assassin longer." he said as I winced in pain at feeling what Percy had to go through as mine was nothing compared to his.

"Glad you are okay Kaze." A voice said as a Ranger literally appeared out of the shadows with glowing ocean blue eyes as forty eight Rangers all appeared out of nowhere as the one with the ocean blue eyes spoke "Kaze, the immortals are looking through the _memories."_ he spat out the word memories like it was venom on his tongue as Percy froze and slowly looked at him and spoke "If this is a joke?Because if it is I'm going to kick your ass and everyone else's who is involved in it." he said seriously as the Ranger shook his head sadly. "I wish it were Kaze, but they are looking right now and are about to see the first war." A Ranger that I noticed as Kane said sadly as Percy spoke "No need for the fake names anymore." Percy said sadly as he stood up and looked at me. "Jason, me and the Rangers have been watching the Olympians and their children for the last two hundred and seventy three years hoping to find recruits to restore the Rangers to their former glory and you are the only one we found suitable for the position as a Ranger... that is, if you accept." Percy said as the Rangers all looked at me waiting for an answer as I spoke up "There are plenty of other campers who could become Rangers like Clarisse and Danny." I said as Percy nodded and spoke "Danny is in for another position and Clarisse is a great fighter but the Rangers are masters of stealth and hunting knifes, not a raging maniac who screams 'die' while running straight at the enemy like a moron." he said as the Rangers all chuckled and I nodded in agreement as that seems like something Clarisse would do.

"Alright, I accept...that is if you want me in your group." I said as they all took off their hoods and smiled as I saw men and women who were better looking than the Olympians. "Great, always happy to add another person to the family and Percy already forgave you, so we can be good friends." Anthony said as everyone nodded in agreement as a question popped up in my head as I asked "What do you mean ' _former glory'_ you make it sound like there were more than fifty of you." I said as they all got sad and haunted looks on their faces till Percy spoke "There were more than fifty of us Jason, there was one-hundred and seventy five of us." he said as my eyes widened. "We are all that's left of them." Percy said as he gestured around the room to the remaining Rangers as I spoke "What happened to them?" I said already dreading the answer. "We've been in seven wars Jason and millions of battles." Raven said as they all nodded as my eyes widened "You Rangers have been in more battles and wars than the Olympians entire reign." I said in shock as they all nodded sadly "We have been through so much because of one man who thinks he is more powerful than Chaos." Anthony said as I spoke "Percy is stronger than Chaos, is this man stronger than Percy?" I said as they all shook their heads.

"Who was Xerxes, Jason?" Percy said as I racked my brain for the name Xerxes till I remembered who he was. "Xerxes was a mortal who was the ruler of the Persian Empire and thought he was the king of kings and the god of gods and thought he was stronger than the Olympians." I said as they all gave me a ' _Really'_ look as I realized what happened to the other Rangers. A _mortal_ man thought that he is stronger than Chaos and the Primordials and thought that by destroying Chaos's deadliest group of warriors that could even defeat Chaos he could defeat Chaos. "No way." I said disgusted as they all nodded sadly until Percy spoke "But remember Jason, this was 234 years ago when we fought our first war, it is in the past plus we hate it when people give us pity..so don't." Percy said as he cleared his throat and stood up straighter and spoke in a clear voice. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter will you accept the oath of defending the Universe and if need be sacrificing your life in the process?" He said as he voice cracked at the end but he continued "Do you swear to never betray us and your brothers and sisters for any type of bargain?" he said as I nodded as he pledged the oath and I repeated it as a electric blue glow appeared around me as Percy summoned a mirror and I gasped.

My eyes were electric blue but now that are glowing with power with actually lightning flashing in my eyes and hunting gear appeared on my body with pitch black hunting knifes and a pitch black cloak on my back with the sign of Chaos on it and a pitch black bow with pitch black arrows that while my bow has lightning streaks going down it. As I was admiring my bow Anthony spoke "Alright lightning rod, stop admiring yourself and let's go scare the immortals for looking into something that they weren't supposed to." he said as we all nodded as I felt like I had a real family here among the Rangers as we all had the same thing in common as we were all abused and beaten by our parents or forgotten by a loved one.

Percy nodded and put on his hood as his sea green eyes glowed in the darkness as did everyone's else's eyes. We all left the room silently and saw the immortals watching a screen as it showed the Rangers and successors listening to Chaos speak as Percy nodded as some Rangers jumped up on the support beams so silently that they moved like death while some walked into the shadows and disappeared while some hung around the walls near the immortals while Percy nodded to me and we both jumped onto a support beam, but I made a slight creaking noise and didn't move an inch as Percy's training as an assassin kicked in. I stayed still as a stone until Percy slowly nodded at me and I adjusted myself until I felt comfortable. As I started to look around I spotted fellow Rangers all around the immortal campers, minor gods, Olympians, Primordials, and Chaos himself as they didn't even notice fifty one Rangers all around them watching them like prey.

" _So this is how Artemis and her hunters feel whenever they are hunting."_ I thought as I heard Anthony speak in my head " _Yep, this is how the hunters feel but we are on a completely different level than them."_ Anthony said with clear distaste in his voice as he mentioned the hunters. " _Do you have a bad history with the hunters Anthony?"_ I asked curiously until Percy spoke " _All of the Rangers have had a terrible experience with the Hunters of Artemis such as nearly being killed by them, their big sisters leaving them and telling them that they will end up like all the men in the world or abandoned by a lover."_ Percy said as he also had distaste and malice in his voice as he mentioned the hunters while looking at Anthony as did I until I remembered that Aphrodite said Anthony was abandoned by Camille, a daughter of Apollo as he was dying in the cold until Percy rescued him and took him under his wing. " _Sorry that I even asked."_ I said as they all said it was okay and I watched the history of the Rangers.

Linebreak

After two and a half hours of watching the Rangers numbers slowly decrease until there was fifty of them. I looked around in shock at my fellow brothers and sisters who have all been through and even forced to see faces of some people that they failed to save and how many people they have killed for the sake of the Universe...all because of one man who sees himself as a god among even _Chaos, Creator of the Universe._

I looked at the video in disgust at all that happened to a bunch of innocent men and women who are now the Universe's deadliest group of warriors. I saw at how they drove Theron slowly into the ground, killing his closest friends and family until all he had left was his two sons and his wife, I saw as how Percy killed his youngest son and drove Theron completely into the ground making him never show his face again. I looked over at Percy to see his expression and saw he had regret and guilt in his eyes as he looked mournfully at the scene until I decided to speak into his mind. " _It wasn't your fault Percy, Theron needed to be brought down and feel the pain he gave to you and the Rangers." "I know that it had to be done, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I made a promise to myself that I would never become like the Hunters of Artemis how they kill innocent little boys because they are the opposite gender or like the campers who betrayed me for someone who was merely jealous of my power and fame. I also promised that I would never kill and I already broke two of those promises as I killed Theron's family and his youngest son just because they are related to Theron and I already killed thousands if not millions of people."_ He said as I looked at him and spoke " _You and the Rangers felt too much pain all because someone sees himself as a god among gods, even higher than Chaos and the Primordials. Someone like that who kills for power and to inspire fear needs to be brought down no matter how it happens."_ I said seriously as he looked at me as I continued speaking " _I know that you are thinking that you did a terrible thing, but it was for the right reason Percy. Out of all the times I've seen you make choices, they were for the right reason, not once have I ever see you do it without a good reason."_ I said as all the Rangers looked at me from their spots and gave me slight smiles as Percy nodded slowly in agreement.

" _Thanks Jason, I really needed that comfort as I have been dealing with this for two-hundred and thirty four years."_ He said as I smiled slightly until Anthony spoke " _Memories are ending Percy."_ Anthony spoke in our minds from across from me as Percy spoke " _Alright ladies and gentlemen, time to crash the party."_ Percy said as he spoke aloud in a cold, mysterious voice " Did you enjoy the show?" he said as they all turned paler than Hades. They all slowly turned around but were confused to see we weren't there until we all jumped down from the support beams and walked out of the shadows as they all screamed as all the Rangers plus me stared at them with cold emotionless eyes as they had no right to do that.

"H-Hey Z-Z-Zayden, w-" "Shut up Rayner." Percy snapped at Rayner as the successors, Primordials and Chaos looked at him in shock as he probably never did that before. He walked through the crowd as everyone parted for him and picked up the book as the screens disappeared and he put the book gently on a table and looked towards them with cold sea green eyes. I saw him observing the crowd till he saw Athena and quicker than I've ever seen him move he was in front of Athena face to face as his aura was slowly increasing as he gazed at her with cold sea green eyes as she tried to back up until Anthony and Kane stopped her and Percy spoke "Did you enjoy the show as you were probably _curious_ weren't you?" he spat as Athena's eyes were wide with fear in them. She didn't answer as Percy walked towards his throne and saw the throwing knife imbedded in it and looked at Anthony "You little shit, this is the third time you've done this. When are you going to find something else to imbed your knife in?" Percy said as Anthony smirked and spoke "Whenever I get a new bow." he said as Percy groaned and spoke "For the last time, you're bow is fine." Percy said as he pulled the knife out with ease and twirled it around with expertise as Anthony spoke "No it isn't, it keeps cracking more and more from our last battle." he said as he pulled his bow out as Percy grimaced. "You're right, I'll create you a new one later alright?" Percy said as Anthony nodded as Percy threw the throwing knife at Anthony faster than light as Anthony caught it and put it in his sheath.

Percy walked towards his throne and sat on it as it glowed with power making me weak in the knees as it started to change into the Universe as stars and planets rotated around it as fifty more thrones popped up in a circle around the immortals as the Rangers all sat on them as one more was beside Percy as I stood there looking at it in awe as the Rangers started chuckling and Percy spoke while his eyes were closed as all the other Rangers had their eyes closed. "Jason, these thrones are for the Rangers and last time I checked, you're a Ranger." Percy said as everyone gasped and started to look at me, after a few minutes it got awkward so I decided to walk towards the throne as it started to glow and hum as if it was happy and calling to me.

When I sat on it, I felt a huge rush of power as I closed my eyes and relaxed on my throne as I heard Percy speak into my mind " _Keep your eyes closed. You'll know when to open them."_ he said confusing me but I did as he told and a few seconds later I had a gut feeling to open my eyes and I did as all immortals all gasped.

 **Thalia POV**

When Percy appeared out of the shadows, I knew instantly that he and the Rangers were pissed as they eyes all had pure fury and it was directed at all of us as Percy walked through the crowd and picked the book up as the screen disappeared and put it gently on the table as he started observing the crowd. A few seconds later he was a blur of black as he was face to face with Athena as he gazed at her with cold sea green eyes as his aura was slowly increasing as she tried to back up until two Rangers who I didn't know blocked her path as he spoke "Did you enjoy the show as you were probably _curious_ weren't you?" he spat as her eyes were wide with fear. I thought he would eradicate her but he just walked to his throne and stopped as he saw the hunting knife imbedded in his throne as he looked at a Ranger "You little shit, this is the third time you've done this. When are you going to find something else to imbed your knife in?" Percy said as our eyes widened at his language.

The Ranger smirked and spoke "Whenever I get a new bow." he said as Percy groaned "For the last time your bow is fine." Percy said as he pulled the hunting knife with ease and twirled it around with expertise as the Ranger spoke "No it isn't, it keeps cracking more and more from our last battle." he said as he pulled his bow out and we winced as Percy grimaced and spoke "You're right, I'll create you a new one later alright?" he said the Ranger nodded as Percy threw the hunting knife towards the Ranger as he caught it and put it in his sheath as we looked at Percy and the Rangers in shock and fear.

We were all silent, too scared to speak as Percy seems really pissed off as he walked to his throne and sat on it as it glowed with power making me fall to my knees as my sisters and the immortal campers also did as it started to change into the Universe as stars and planets rotated around it as his eyes changed from sea green to having the Universe in them causing us to gasp. Fifty more thrones all appeared in a circle around us as the Rangers all walked towards them and sat down with their eyes closed as another Rangers stood beside us as a throne was empty beside Percy as his eyes were closed as were the other Rangers until the Rangers started chuckling "Jason, these thrones are for the Rangers and last time I checked, you're a Ranger." Percy said as our eyes widened and looked at Jason and noticed that Percy was right as he had the gear and cloak on his back. We looked at Jason in shock of how he was able to befriend the Rangers and join their ranks as people and soldiers have tried and failed for the past two-hundred and thirty four years. Jason walked towards the throne and as he did it started to glow and hum as if it was happy, when Jason sat on it a huge rush of power overcame us as Jason like the Rangers and Percy had his eyes closed.

After a few tense seconds their eyes all snapped open and glowed with power and a aura that makes Chaos look like a child overcame us as we all feel to the ground roughly as the aura remained as we all struggled to stand as they gazed at us with an unreadable expression on their faces as Katrina ran up to Percy and started to climb on his throne as she sat on his lap and smiled at him as he smiled back. "How is she not affected by their aura?" Phoebe said as she was struggling to stand as sweat ran down her face as she tried to stand but couldn't as we also tried.

A few minutes later the really powerful aura disappeared as we all sighed in relief and looked at Percy and the Rangers in shock and fear as we stood up. "And that was only fifty of us, imagine how powerful we would be if there was _one-hundred and seventy five of us?"_ Percy said coldly as we all paled in shock and fear of how really powerful these people are, "Now, how should we punish them for digging into something that they shouldn't have?" Percy said as our heads snapped up in fear until Annabeth spoke, "Percy-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! YOU LOST THAT PRIVELAGE TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO!" Percy yelled as his aura grew even stronger making us all fall back down as Chaos hissed "Shut up Daughter of Athena, unless you want to get us all killed." he said as Percy's aura subsided as we all stood up again. "So." Percy said as Katrina got off his lap and hopped to the next throne and that was Jason's as she smiled at him and he smiled back as she introduced herself as he did too and she gave him a hug as he hugged back and she continued hopping to the next Ranger's throne as they smiled at her until she sat on the lap of a girl who was the seventh Ranger throne she hopped on as she braided her hair while Katrina was still smiling and waving at the Rangers.

"Torture?" A Ranger with purple eyes that were beautiful and deadly at the same time as they glowed with power said as we looked at him in horror as we saw how brutal they can be to people. "No, I don't think that would be good enough, they need to understand that they can't just did into someone's things and get away with it." A Ranger who I recognized as Anthony that hates us hunters with every fiber of his being. They all looked thoughtful until Percy got a cold smile on his face as he looked at the Rangers as they all got a cold smile and nodded slowly as Percy spoke "We have decided to let fate decide." he said as we all breathed a sigh of relief that is until he spoke again "That is...if you can defeat us in a battle." he said as our eyes widened and pure fear filled my veins as I looked at him and the Rangers. "But, you get to have your minor gods, Olympians, Primordials, and Chaos himself, plus you can pick five Rangers to fight with you." he said as we looked at him in shock.

"Percy, we immortals can't interfere with mortal affairs as Ancient Laws forbid us, remember?" Chaos said as Percy glared at him and snapped his fingers as a weird feeling came through the room as we all looked at him confused "What Ancient Laws?" Percy said as we looked at him in shock until Poseidon spoke "Percy, what did you do?" he asked in awe as Percy smiled at him. "I just removed the Ancient Laws so you could fight us, as we still count as mortals even though everyone knows that we aren't." he said as we looked at him in shock "Percy, not even _I_ could remove the Ancient Laws, how did you do it?" Chaos asked in awe as Percy "I honestly don't know one day I was on Earth taunting Hyperion, Oceanus, Perses, and Krios, telling them to fight me but they kept saying Ancient Laws prevent them and I just wished they would until a sudden feeling over came me and the Titans as I taunted them again and they charged me and later I figured out I lifted the Ancient Laws." he said as we looked at him in shock.

"So choose your five Rangers." Percy said as I immediately spoke "You, Anthony, Raven, Kane, and Jason." I said as they all looked at me with their glowing eyes and burst out in laughter until Percy spoke "You are fighting against _me_ and I don't think that Anthony, Kaze, and Raven would join you. Jason might, but I can't speak for the other three. So _pick_ your five Rangers." Percy said as we all got in a huddle and looked at Athena as she spoke "Well those four Rangers are the best that we've seen in the memories, but they refuse to join us so we need to find five different more." "How is that possible? They all hate us and if we try to work with them they will more likely try to kill us and we've seen them kill." Annabeth said as we all nodded "We could beg." Chaos said as we all looked at him in shock as he spoke "They don't hate _us."_ he said as he gestured to the Primordials, successors and himself "They hate you and will no doubt hurt _you."_ he said as he pointed at me and the hunters while Artemis spoke up "Why would they hurt my hunters?" she snarled as the primordial glared at her "Because it was _your hunters_ who nearly killed many of them just for being a boy and _taunted_ the women for not joining your ranks."he snarled back at her as she recoiled in shock as Zeus nodded. "If we beg, this could get us some really good fighters and they could give us tips on how to fight the Rangers or at least keep them distracted until one of the Rangers help us." Zeus said as Rayner spoke up "But who to beg?" he said as we all looked thoughtful until Chaos looked at me and the hunters as did everyone else.

I was confused until I realized what they were looking at us "No, I will not beg just so we could get some Rangers who will no doubt kill us for being near them." Atlanta said as we all nodded as they glared at us "I will not die and be severely hurt because of your past mistakes, boys and girls that you thought to have killed or were killed are alive and standing in front of us waiting to kick your ass so they can release that anger and pain that you gave to them." Apollo snarled as we all looked at him in shock until Athena nodded "If you beg, we could get Anthony, Kane, and Raven on our side and them three plus Chaos could keep Percy distracted long enough so we could take care of the others." she said as we all were about to protest until Zeus nodded and spoke "Who to send though?" he said until Aphrodite spoke up "Send the hunters who hurt the remaining Rangers and that would gain us the advantage." she said as we looked at her in shock. "I'm smart, I just choose not to say anything as Athena will through a fit." She said as Athena went to speak until Poseidon spoke up "Alright hunters, time to go apologize and beg for mercy."

Linebreak

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Phoebe muttered as we glared at her "Well it's either this or we be severely killed and tortured like all the poor people who invoked the Ranger's wrath before." Atlanta said as we all nodded as fifty of us stood in front of the Ranger's while the rest stayed in the back as we faced the Ranger's who did not look happy to see us as their laidback faces changed into a cruel snarl as they reached for their weapons until Percy spoke "Stop." and on command they all stopped and sat back in their thrones as we watched in shock until Camille spoke "They truly are loyal to Perseus, if he chooses to fight Chaos they will all follow him without hesitation." she said as we stood in the center looking at fifty faces which did not look happy.

"What do you need _hunters?"_ Percy said as a sword started to form in his lap, when it formed Chaos and the Primordials gasped "The Sword of Chaos." Nyx said in shock as we looked in fear at the sword in Percy's hand that is swinging back and forth as he stood up and walked towards us until he was five feet away with the sword in his right hand and Riptide in his left as he twirled it around. "What's up?" Percy said as his Universal eyes looked at me and I spoke "We are here to apologize for what we did to you all those years ago." I said as they all froze and looked at us with curiosity plus shock in their eyes. "You have the floor Thals." Percy said as I looked at him in shock until I spoke "Percy." I said expecting him to yell at me but he didn't, only smiled at me "I am sorry for doing what I did and believed someone who was jealous over a cousin who never cared for fame or power but lost everything. I don't expect you to forgive me but I needed to get this guilt off my chest, and if you do forgive me I will never do what I did two-hundred and seventy three years ago ever again." I said while looking down at the ground.

It was silent till I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up and saw Percy's Universal eyes looking at me till they started changing into multiple colors that were beautiful till they stopped on a glowing sea green that had forgiveness and acceptance in them as he gave me a grin that he always gave me before Zane came to camp. "You going to stand there looking at me like an idiot or are you going to give your favorite cousin a hug." He said as he opened his arms and I launched myself at him crying while he rubbed my back until I finally let go and saw his gear all wet until I spoke up "Sorry, didn't mean to get your stuff wet." I muttered as he only laughed and snapped his fingers as the water disappeared. "Apology accepted Thals." He said while smiling at me until he frowned and spoke "Can I see your hunting knifes." he said as I looked at him in confusion and asked but he just waved it off as I gave him my hunting knifes as he took them and spoke in a language that I didn't understand until my knifes glowed until they shimmered to a pitch black and he threw one at Anthony as he put his hunting knifes up to block them as they made contact but fell to the floor undamaged as I looked at him in shock.

"Can't have you fighting with broken weapons." He said as Anthony got the knife and threw it back and Percy caught it without looking and gave it to me and spoke to everyone else "Can everyone put their weapons out minus Chaos and the successors." he said as they all did as he said and a bright flash appeared in the room causing me to look away. When the flash disappeared everyone's weapons were pitch black and had designs that matched their domains or parents. "All of your weapons are like my weapons indestructible unless I use the Sword of Chaos." Percy said as he showed everyone the sword as we backed up, not wanting to have our heads separated from our bodies. He must've noticed as he put it back and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, hunters." he said as he went back to his throne as all the hunters apologized to the Rangers as they all accepted the apologies until Camille and Anthony were left.

Camille looked extremely nervous as did Anthony until Percy walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and guided Anthony over to us as the Rangers all stood up and followed but stayed a respectful distance back until Percy and Anthony were about five feet away from Camille as Percy spoke "Camille, do you have something to say to Anthony here?" Percy said gently as Camille nodded and spoke "Anthony, I know that I have lost your trust and probably your friendship for what I did to you. I know that a mere apology wouldn't even help but I know that it would be a start and hopefully we can become friends and hopefully go back to what we were before I abandoned you for immortality." she said while blushing as Anthony was also as Percy was nudging Anthony causing him to punch him.

"You were better than immortality but I just looked at that and not the downside of what would happen to you. I know that the hunters have seen some terrible things but you and the Rangers have seen things that not even the Olympians have and been in more wars than the Olympians reign and lost many brothers and sisters and been severely tortured." She said as they all flinched as I punched her slightly as she looked confused till she realized what she just said as her eyes widened as she went to speak until Raven spoke "Don't worry about it hunter, what happened has happened, we can't change it. Only move on as they are in a better place and finally have peace." he said as we looked at him in shock. Camille took that as her cue to continue speaking "I don't know what it is like to lose someone I love but I don't ever want to find out. I can only hope you forgive me now or later on and the Rangers and Hunters of Artemis could work together." she finished as we looked at her in shock while the Rangers all raised an eyebrow with amusement in their eyes. "Work together eh? That would be something right there." Raven said as Preston kicked him in the back of the knee hard making him fall to the floor while rubbing the back of his knee as a girl walked up to them and slapped them both on the back of the head making them yelp.

"You two are morons." She said while they pouted as we all looked at them in shock as all we have seen from them are glares and emotionless voice when they speak, while we have seen them act this way before but not in public. "Ignore them two, they are like Hermes and Apollo but a hundred times worse." Percy said as our eyes widened till he spoke again "We decided that begging for mercy has hurt you pride severely so we won't punish you after but we want to show all of you something." Percy said until he shoved Anthony forward "You got something to say Anthony?" Percy said with a innocent look as they all backed up as did we until Camille and Anthony were in the middle both spluttering trying to say something.

"Wow, lovebirds can't even speak around each other, how will you propose Anthony?" Percy said as they both turned cherry red until Anthony shot an arrow at Percy as he caught it and walked towards Anthony and put it in his quiver and put his hand on Anthony's shoulder and spoke "Anthony, do you got something to say to Camille here?" Percy said as Anthony nodded and spoke "Camille, I was really hurt and disappointed that you left me behind to die. While I was mad at you for leaving, I understood your reasons, who wouldn't accept immortality and get to roam the forests with an Olympian as your patron?" Anthony said as the hunters nodded "If you would have at least came to me and spoke to me about it, we could've worked out an agreement and it would have been good, but you didn't and that was what filled me with anger. But as I travelled the Universe and been through a lot, I just got filled with negative emotions and thoughts to the point that anything I thought of outside the Rangers I hated and you were in that list."

"When the Olympians first came I was beyond angry, but later on Preston spoke to me and I sort of let my thoughts wander and imagined myself in your position and saw that I probably would have done the same thing and I forgave you. Oh and my friends call me Anny, only people I hate call me Anthony or do it to spite me." He said while glaring at Percy as he shrugged as Camille had tears in her eyes as she gave him a hug as his eyes were wide till he slowly put his arms around her and smiled. We all smiled at the scene until Percy wolf-whistled as Anthony let go of Camille and tackled Percy to the floor as Percy was laughing as Anthony was trying to choke him. Everyone walked up while looking at the Rangers in shock and also at us in shock while looking at Percy and Anthony in amusement "Do they always do this?" Atlanta said as Preston nodded and spoke "Percy is always taunting Anthony or any of us really, even the Primordials and Chaos and the successors, basically everyone in the City and Primordial Army." he said as Percy had Anthony in a head lock and was telling him to tap out but Anthony wasn't going to.

"We could be here all day as them two won't ever give up, sometimes we think they are actually brothers." Kane said as Percy flipped Anthony over his shoulder and pinned him down and spoke as Anthony tried to get away but couldn't. "Hey Katrina, do you want revenge for when Anthony tickled you constantly?" Percy said as Anthony's eyes widened and he tried even harder to get out as Katrina hopped off one of the Ranger's thrones and skipped over to Percy and Anthony and started to tickle Anthony as he started to laugh. "Oh P-Percy I-I-I'm g-going t-t-to k-k-kill y-y-you." Anthony got out as he had tears streaming down his face as Katrina was giggling as Percy was also laughing while holding him down.

After five minutes of constant tickling for poor Anthony, Percy finally got off him as Anthony rolled over and got on his hands and knees as his face was redder than Aphrodite's lipstick and was taking deep breaths as Katrina stood in front of Percy and Vivian as he had his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. I looked at Annabeth to see her glaring at Vivian ' _I'm going to have to talk to her so she doesn't do anything stupid so Percy doesn't kill her'_ I thought as we all watched Anthony slowly get up only to have a large wave of water splash him in the face knocking him on his butt. We all looked to see the Rangers all on the floor laughing with tears going down their face as Percy had a innocent look on his face as Anthony got up while dry but was glaring at Percy and the Rangers in hate.

"Alright before Anthony kills the Rangers can we have our fight?" Ares said as we nodded anxious and slightly scared to fight them as they won't kill us but won't go easy either. "You got two choices ladies and gentlemen. First choice is you pick five Rangers to fight with you or you can take the Rangers as I will have six plus me so it will be seven. But I get to choose my six." Percy said as our eyes widened and we spoke again "Option one or Option two?" Poseidon said as Athena spoke "Option one of course as Percy will probably pick six of the best Rangers and just destroy us." she said as Vivian shook her head "Percy wouldn't do that, he would probably take three decent Rangers and three experienced Rangers giving us a fighting chance as we can train and learn how to fight the Rangers." she said as the successors all nodded until Zeus spoke "So option two?" he said as everyone nodded but Athena looked like she wanted to protest but stayed quiet. "We'll take option two Percy." Chaos said as we all nodded as the Rangers all nodded and walked to our side leaving Percy alone on his side.

"I would like Travis and Connor Stoll sons of Hermes, Danny son of Mars, Raven son of Tartarus, Kane son of Aether, and Preston son of Apollo." Percy said shocking us as we thought he would pick six experienced Rangers, not three campers and three Rangers. Travis, Connor, and Danny also looked shocked but happy as Kane, Preston, and Raven smirked. "They're up to something." I said as everyone nodded so did Anthony startling us as he spoke "Percy is probably going to try his hardest and go after me." he said shocking us "Try his hardest?" Atlanta said in shock as Anthony nodded "All those times we fought we have been holding back because if we try our hardest, our powers activate without us knowing and destruction happens." he said as the other Rangers nodded as we all looked in shock at them.

"Hold on to your lunches." Percy said as my world went black.

 **Travis POV**

When Percy called us to his team, we were shocked as he could have six experienced Rangers and just slaughter us but he didn't as he picked three campers and three Rangers. When he spoke we got confused until our world went black.

Linebreak

When I opened my eyes I saw we were in a forest, "Are we back on Earth?" I said as I heard Percy speak "No, Travis we aren't on Earth." Percy said as I looked at saw him smiling at me while wearing his Ranger cloak with the Chaos sign and the gear of a Ranger. "Percy, are you still mad at everyone for what happened?" I said nervously as Connor woke up and was looking nervously at Percy as he laughed and spoke "I was, but it has been two-hundred and seventy three years. I think it's been long enough." he said as I smiled at him as he smiled back as I heard a groan and saw everyone getting up except the Rangers as they were already up.

I saw the three Rangers on our team and walked over to them with Connor behind me "So, how does it feel to be a Ranger?" I asked curiously as they smiled and the one named Kane spoke "It's fun, we get to explore the Universe. There was more but..." he trailed off as me and Conner nodded sadly as we saw everything happen to them.

"You guys are a strong group, I don't think even the hunters can survive even a quarter of what you guys went through." I said as Connor nodded then spoke "How good is Percy?" he asked curiously as their eyes lighted up "Percy can defeat Chaos in a one on one combat and can defeat the Primordials all at once and maybe Chaos if he joins which he usually does, but it depends on if he is tired or not." Kane said as our eyes widened as Percy spoke.

 **Percy POV**

"Now, this is going to be a simple capture the flag but in a different way." I said as I was bubbling with excitement "What do you mean Percy?" Travis said as I smiled "There will be one flag and it will be in the center of the playing field, if you guys recover it, bring it to your side and defend it plus you have to wipe my team out, vice versa with my team." I said as they whispered excitedly as I spoke again "It would be easier if the Rangers, Primordials and Chaos went after the flag as it has a mind of it's own." I said as Thalia spoke up "What do you mean Percy?" she said as I smiled "The flag will try to evade you and not be captured, like a prey avoiding the predator. But once either team catches it, it will stop but if neither team has it then the flag will resume its natural state." I said as their eyes widened while the primordials looked excited.

"This will be your side as my side will be on the south side alright?" I said as they all nodded as I created two screens as one showed the north side that we are on and the south side that my team will be on. "These TV's will show all the activity of where the flag is and who is chasing after it." I said as they all nodded and I spoke one last time "Good luck everyone, no maiming or killing, all powers are allowed and all immortals are free of the Ancient Laws." I said as I flashed out with my team and appeared in a clearing as I spoke "Travis, Connor, and Danny like I said before it would be easier if Rangers or Primordials went after the flag." I said as they nodded sadly until Kane spoke "But if you guys head north and wait at the edge of the forest and watch our progress that would help so that when we engage the immortals you can engage the hunters and campers as we have seen you guys fight also your skills plus being children of Hermes speed is an excellent friend." Kane said as I gave them a small blessing in stamina as they looked confused till I spoke "I gave you a tiny blessing for increased stamina and that's it." "Are you fully immortal?" Danny asked while I shook my head "I'm 75% primordial and 25% mortal so I can give tiny blessings out." I said as they nodded while the horn sounded signaling the game.

I turned to Kane, Preston, and Raven and spoke "You guys ready?" I said as they nodded and all three of us took off into the forests as the campers all jogged towards the north waiting for the excitement to begin.

 **Camille POV**

I was glad to have Anthony back in my life as I felt lost without him, but as I was looking at Anthony smile and laugh with the other Rangers, I wondered how he is still sane as the rest of the Rangers as they have lost so much over a man who views himself a god and higher than Chaos and his children, the Primordials.

While I was watching Anthony, I failed to notice a Primordial sit beside me "Hello." she said as I jumped and looked at her and saw that it was Nyx Primordial of the Night. As I went to bow she stopped me "Please don't bow, I hate it." she said as I nodded and went to sit back down as she spoke "Thinking about a certain Ranger?" she said while smiling at me causing me to choke and look at her in shock thinking how she knew. She just rolled her eyes and spoke "Honey, I know when someone's in love plus I read your thoughts." she said as I nodded and spoke "Yes, I am still in love with Anthony but he has probably moved on and he probably can't fall in love like the hunters." I said sadly until I heard her laugh "The Rangers can fall in love and even get married as you see Percy is getting married next week, all they do is swear to never betray their family and always fight for Chaos." she said as I looked at her in shock.

"Really?" I said hopeful as she nodded and spoke "Yep, so if you did leave the hunters Percy would probably give you immortality or somehow do it since he loves Anthony like his little brother." she said as I noticed she had a dreamy look in her eyes when she mentioned Percy "Lady Nyx did you have a crush on Perseus?" I said shocked that Percy caught the eye of a primordial. She turned red and slightly nodded then spoke "Me and him did have a tiny relationship about two-hundred years back." she said while blushing as I looked at her in shock.

"Me and Erebus got into a fight and he comforted me and helped me out and from there we slowly started seeing each other. But this was after him and Rosa successor of Ananke broke up as they felt it was better that they were friends." she said as I nodded then spoke up "Why did you two break up?" I asked curious as she spoke "As you know Percy is an assassin plus he is a king and a commander so he is constantly busy as we had little time to see each other but he tried whenever he could and I felt guilty as he was trying his hardest to make me happy while I wasn't doing anything to help him. We stayed together for about one-hundred and thirty two years then broke off as he was constantly busy, at first he was mad and disappointed but a couple weeks later he was fine with it and said that he acted rashly and I instantly forgave him." she said as I nodded then spoke up.

"And when did him and Vivian get together?" I said as Nyx smiled "For only nine months?" she said as my eyes widened as I spoke "And their already getting married?" I said shocked as she smiled. "Percy is two-hundred and ninety three while Vivian is either the same age or a couple years behind him so it isn't really that bad. Plus with all the things Percy's been through she helped him through it and he helped her." She said while smiling then her face darkened "But keep an eye on the daughter of Athena as she is still in love with Percy and will try everything to get them to break up so she can have Percy to herself. Percy already forgave everyone except for her so keep an eye on her as the Rangers know everything and are always watching whenever we think they aren't but they are. They are also suspicious of her as well." she said as she smiled as the horn sounded as the screen turned on for the south side and showed four black blurs moving faster than light through the trees and I realized that it was Kane, Raven, Preston, and Percy as they were already heading towards the flag.

"Children go after the flag and bring Percy, Raven, Preston, and Kane here." Chaos said as his children nodded then looked confused "How will we bring them here father? We can't fight them." Aether said as Hemera smacked his head making him yelp "He means lead them here." she said as Chaos nodded as they all disappeared while we watched the screens to see the primordials moving like blurs towards the flag while the Rangers were already there as Percy nodded his head as Kane, Preston, and Raven all disappeared as four figures dressed like the Rangers appeared out of water as they started to solidify until they looked exactly like Raven, Preston, Kane, and Percy. Real life Percy nodded his head and started to shimmer as he turned into mist and disappeared while we all looked in shock, Rangers included.

"Where'd he learn that?" Thalia said in shock as she looked at the Rangers as did everyone else but they looked just as shocked as the rest of us "Percy never uses his powers as a Ranger unless absolutely necessary, so we don't know much about his powers." Anthony said in shock as the primordials saw the four fake Rangers and headed towards them as Chaos spoke "They don't even know that they are walking into a trap." Chaos said impressed as I spoke "Can't you just flash over to them and warn them." I said as he spoke "I would Camille but Percy made this arena." "What does that have to do with anything Chaos?" Vivian asked confused. "Percy made this arena so full immortals can't just flash somewhere and we can't just find someone by looking for their energy signature. We will have to literally run around and find them and since Percy is a expert in tracking and hunting we are playing his game, kind of like the saying ' _my house, my rules'_ the arena is Percy's house and we have to play by his rules." Chaos said as our eyes widened "Clever Perseus. Very clever." Athena said as we all nodded in agreement "Looks like Kelp Head isn't as foolish as we thought." Thalia said as the primordials headed to the four fake Rangers as water started to appear behind them as it started to form a person. But not any person it was Perseus but he was made out of water as he moved towards the primordials who didn't even know he was there as he walked into Ouranos making him shudder causing the primordials looked at him in concern till he stood up as his eyes were a bright sea green making us gasp until they changed to a electric blue and he spoke "Sorry guys, I just had a funny feeling let's go." he said as they continued towards the Rangers cautiously as Ouranos's eyes changed to a sea green as he smirked and three heavily concealed hooded figures nodded and got out their hunting knifes and were around the primordials as Ouranos or Percy smiled and continued playing along with their game.

"Now that is impressive." Poseidon said as we all nodded "He literally made four fake figures out of water and is controlling Ouranos as we speak and they don't even know." Chaos said amazed as I spoke up "What other tricks does he have up his sleeve." I said as everyone shook their head until Percy shot a bolt of lightning at Gaea making her rise a piece of Earth out of the ground as they all looked at him in shock until they noticed his sea green eyes as Nyx spoke "Perseus?" Nyx said in shock as he spoke "Hey Nyx, how many times have I told you its Percy not Perseus." he said as he attacked Nyx as the other three Rangers came out and took the primordials by surprise as they quickly regained their bearings as Percy suddenly slowed down as a piece of a mountain hit him knocking him up then a piece of Earth throwing him down into the ground rendering him unconscious.

"I thought Percy would put up a fight." Ares said as Vivian spoke "Don't ever underestimate Percy Ares." she said as a figure rose out of Ouranos and we saw it was Percy as he spoke "You know, you actually knocked out Ouranos and not me." Percy said as he formed into a human and threw a giant piece of a mountain and slowed down time for Tartarus as he threw it at him but shadows wrapped around it and it came back at Percy as he turned back into water as it passed through him as his eyes changed like Chaos as everyone in the area went up in the area as we watched in shock.

We saw the Rangers were using the trees as springboards and were starting to knock the primordials unconscious as Piper asked "What'd he do?" she said in shock as Chaos spoke "He created zero gravity as they are fighting now on no gravity and the Rangers are using that to their advantage." Chaos said as we Percy's eyes change to electric blue as they all landed roughly on the ground as the Rangers were caught by wind and were thrown fast at the dazed primordials as they rolled to the side just in time as the Rangers made a large crater in the ground but continued to attack the primordials as Percy took out Riptide and ran towards the fight. As Percy got five feet he started to slow done until his eyes glowed golden and he continued moving at a normal pace until he saw Chronos appear looking aggravated and charged at Percy as they met in a clash of sparks. As they both started moving faster and faster Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus and Aether all attacked Percy and all we saw was a blur of black moving past white, dark red, forest green, golden, and black blurs as they all attacked Percy until the ground swallowed Percy as he appeared not even a second later and grabbed Tartarus and spun him around as he head-butted him as silver ichor started to ooze out and threw him hard into through four trees knocking him unconscious as Percy turned around to be met with a fist as he was thrown into a tree as it came down on him.

We all watched in shock as Percy threw it off him as his eyes were like Chaos but one was white as one was pure black as he stood slowly and glared at the five primordials. "Oh he's pissed now." Anthony said as we looked at him confused till he spoke "Whenever his eyes do that it means that he is about to wipe the floor with you and you will feel that pain for the next year and a half." he said as Percy spoke "Alright Erebus, you want to play with fists." Percy said as he nodded slowly then spoke again "Well let's play." he said as he moved faster than Aether and drove his fist into Erebus's nose knocking him through the trees as we looked in shock at how hard Percy hit as he turned to the remaining four primordials and summoned a chain as he wrapped it around his left hand and ran at the primordials as he used the chain as a defensive weapon.

"He's using the chain as a defensive weapon." I said as Athena nodded as we watched as he wrapped the chain around Gaea's leg and was using her to knock the remaining primordials back as the Rangers fighting fell to their stomachs as the chain flew around and knocked the primordials back into trees as Erebus appeared behind him and drew shadows to him as Percy spun around quickly and grabbed his head and brought it down to his knee as we definitely heard it break his nose and possibly his jaw as he threw Erebus into the ground leaving a huge crater as he was also unconscious.

As Percy got through with Erebus he basically did the splits as a massive piece of the Earth sailed over his head as we all watched in shock as Percy flipped back to see the four primordials all with some really nasty cuts and gashes on their bodies as Gaea looked the worse as her hair was a mess while she had a deep gash on her cheek as she glared at him as he smiled back at her and spoke "We still going to be fighting with fists?" he said as they all pulled out their weapons as he pouted "You guys are no fun." he said as he got a coin and flipped it as a spear appeared with electricity going up and down the spear and a shield appeared and he ran at the primordials as they ran back to him.

"That's why he knocked out Ouranos first so he can use the electricity and control the winds so no one could fight him for control like how Chronos did for time." Athena said as we all understood what he was doing and were surprised to see him fighting excellent with the spear and shield as he was shocking the primordials making them go numb as he knocked Nyx, Chronos, and Aether back as he focused on Gaea and completely destroyed her and finished her off by piercing her ankle sending electricity up her body in waves as she screamed in pain as we slammed his shield into her face knocking her out as we winced in pain as he pulled his spear out of her ankle "Sorry Gaea." Percy said as Nyx, Aether, and Chronos all glared at him.

"And then there were three." he said as Aether charged at him as Percy smiled and ran back even faster as their spears met in a bright flash of lightning and light as all we saw was a black blur and a white blur until Percy stuck his spear out to stab Aether in the ankle but Aether had wings appear out of his back and flew back as he went into the air as Percy growled and beautiful silver and black wings appeared out of his back and he flew towards Aether as he flipped the coin again as a sword appeared and he took Riptide out as he spoke "Bad choice to go into the air Aether." he said as Aether looked confused until Percy's eyes changed to electric blue as he flew at Aether and started to attack him faster than before and he was only getting faster as Aether couldn't even keep up until a massive bolt of lightning appeared and hit Aether sending him to the ground leaving a huge crater as Percy used the winds and slammed into Aether making him hit the ground even harder and left a massive crater in the ground as Aether was unconscious as he had serious burn marks all over him as Percy walked out of the crater without a single scratch on him as he smiled at Nyx and Chronos.

"So, who's next?" he said as Nyx charged at him and he turned serious as he traded his swords for his hunting knifes and ran back at her as they met in a flurry of sparks as they both were moving faster than Aether was and we were surprised that Nyx was actually giving Percy a good battle as he smiled and spoke as they clashed and were pushing against each other "Really good fight Nyx, but I'm getting bored and want to fight Chaos and Anthony." he said as he cut Nyx in the back of her knee making her fall as he brought his hunting knifes to her head knocking her unconscious as he glared at Chronos.

"I am going to kick your ass because you have been slowing me down constantly and I don't like that." He said as he brought out Riptide and the shield that his brother Tyson gave to him as Riptide shimmered and looked like how it is supposed to as he ran towards Chronos with his eyes glowing gold as him and Chronos clashed and were moving quickly as Percy really started to fight him as he was pushing him back until Percy eyes changed to sea green as he slowed down while Chronos sped up and Percy gasped as his eyes were wide as were ours.

Chronos sword was in Percy's stomach as Percy fell to the ground and didn't move as Chronos staggered back in shock as did some of us while Vivian started crying until we saw Percy behind him as he grabbed Chronos and flipped him over into the ground then threw him into a tree as he flashed in front of Chronos and putting his hands on his face as he sent large waves of electricity into Chronos as he fell against the tree unconscious as we looked in shock as we _thought_ he died until he spoke "Legacy of Hecate actually came in handy." Percy said as our eyes widened as he tricked everyone into thinking he died when he used mist to trick everyone. "We better watch out for any more tricks that Percy may have up his sleeve as he is the Legacy of multiple Olympians and minor gods plus Order." Chaos said as we nodded still in shock over what just happened.

Percy looked towards Preston, Raven, and Kane and saw them struggling against Pontus, Hydros, Ananke, and Hemera as Percy smiled and started to change his facial features and body to that of Aether as we looked in shock as his wings changed to pure white and he changed his Riptide to make it look like Aether's sword as he jogged over to them and got into a defensive stance as the Rangers looked shocked he was awake until they saw his eyes changed to sea green as they smirked as we watched in awe and slight fear as he spoke and it sounded just like Aether. "You guys should give up, it's five of us and three of you plus Percy isn't here so..." he trailed off as Chaos spoke "He even acts like Aether and sounds like him." he said in awe as everyone nodded as I spoke "They don't even know that Percy is right beside them and is going to rain hell on them in a few minutes." I said in shock as he defeated seven primordials with no help and it didn't even look like he was trying.

"Just give up, a good fight but we all know that Percy is the only one who can defeat all five of us at the same time." Ananke said as the Rangers all smirked and Raven spoke "Four, you mean." he said as they looked confused as Percy had a smirk that was growing wider and wider every second "No Raven, I mean five." Ananke said as Kane shook his head and spoke "Nope four because Percy is here as he is beside you because the _real_ Aether is unconscious in that large crater over there." he said as the primordials looked towards the crater and saw Aether unconscious in the crater as their eyes widened as Hydros turned around to meet Percy's fist and then his knee as he fell to the ground unconscious as silver ichor poured out of his nose and mouth like a waterfall as Percy smiled at them and started to change back into how he looks as he attacked the remaining primordials as he couldn't use water so he created a tornado of wind, lightning, fire, and shadows and earth as he sent it towards the remaining primordials as they got caught in it and a few minutes later the tornado of destruction disappeared and the primordials all laid on the ground unconscious and beaten beyond measure while Percy, Preston, Kane, and Raven who had the flag in his hand were all surveying the destruction.

"Raven, take the flag back and put it on our side and then meet up with us where Chaos and everyone else is at alright?" he said as Raven nodded and ran off towards the south while Percy's eyes turned gold as everything started rewinding and the primordials wounds started healing and the craters started disappearing as Percy snapped his fingers and they disappeared as Percy spoke "That was a very fun battle wasn't it?" he said as Preston and Kane nodded "I was thinking about helping you until I saw Gaea being used as a battering ram so I decided you were okay." he said as Percy grimaced. "I'll have to apologize to her for that and buy her something or take her out for a dinner as an apology." He said as Raven appeared back as they looked at him in shock "You're already back?" Percy said as Raven nodded. "It wasn't that far from here, like five-hundred yards back, not far." He said as they nodded and Percy spoke "You guys ready to fight the Rangers and Chaos?" he said with a excited look in his eyes as they all nodded and as if on cue all four of them took off towards the north heading towards us very quickly.

"We need to be ready for when they attack." Chaos said as we waited for a few minutes to witness the greatest battle between Chaos and the mighty Rangers VS Percy Jackson.

 **Hey guys, I made another pretty long chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Feel free to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! A couple more chapters before the war between Order and Chaos begins. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Poseidon POV**

As I watched Percy completely destroy eleven primordials and could make the mist fool even _Chaos,_ I will admit that I am scared of my own son. I looked around and saw the Olympians and campers all looking nervous while the Rangers and Chaos looked excited, I saw the Ranger Anthony and the hunter Camille talking and were a little too close for Artemis's liking as I saw her glaring at Anthony. I just chuckled and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and in return I got a hunting knife to my throat "I don't think Percy will like this whenever he finds out." I said as I saw her eyes widen and she muttered sorry as I laughed then turned serious.

"Artemis, I have been watching some of your hunters and see that they are watching the Rangers. I know that you think that the Rangers are trying to lead them astray, but I can assure you that Percy would never teach anyone to do that and would probably kill them if they did that." I said as she nodded while smiling slightly till I continued "Some of your hunters were in love with these Rangers until they left them for immortality, but now that their seeing loved ones from the past those feelings are starting to return. Are you willing to let them go if they _are_ in love, or are you going to try to convince your hunters that the Rangers are also bad people? They may seem bad but it's because of what they have seen and had to do as they lost _one-hundred and twenty five_ of their brothers and sisters all because of one man who sees himself stronger than Chaos and his children. You have lost hunters from time to time but not losing forty to fifty of them at once like how Percy and the Rangers all did and lost multiple numbers at once." I said as she went to speak but couldn't as I continued.

"And before they severely hated you and the hunters and nearly killed you if Percy wasn't there to stop them nearly every time. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just trying to offer you advice as this is what I would do. Anthony and Camille over there are definitely in love but Anthony is scared to admit it as he is worried that she will reject him for her oath and I can tell that it is hurting him from the inside that he can't love her like how he did nearly three hundred years ago. Let's say they were both in love which they are just in public, if you did something to hurt both Anthony and Camille the Rangers and Perseus will hunt you down and kill you for doing what you did. You and I both know this."

"Be careful on how you make your decisions for the hunters that are in love vice versa with the Rangers and for the sake of yourself and everyone around you. We saw how they drove Theron into the ground by killing his friends and family leaving clear signals to who was doing the killings and by killing his youngest son drove Theron into the ground completely making him never show his face ever again." I said as she paled as she remember just how brutal Percy and the Rangers were to their victims.

"Remember, think before you act because if you just act then think later, you will pay the price severely as your hunters did when they insulted the successors as they severely wounded all of you and if you hurt any _one_ of the Rangers, they will hit you back twice as hard and make sure you feel _real pain_." I said as I walked off leaving Artemis to her thoughts as I saw her looking at her hunters who were in love.

I was heading towards Anthony and Camille till a voice stopped me "What you said was true Lord Poseidon." a voice said as I turned around and saw forty six Rangers looking at me with glowing eyes beneath their hoods. "Rangers, what can I do for you?" I said slightly nervous as they looked at me then chuckled as one spoke up "While Artemis thinks that we are trying to lead her hunters astray, we would never even think of doing that as it would hurt us more than it hurts them." the Ranger said as they all nodded as I smiled "I was just telling her the truth as I don't want my niece to ask rash and get someone killed." I said as they chuckled until the stiffened up and got their bows and hunting knifes out as everyone looked at them. "What is it?" Chaos asked with excitement in his voice as Anthony stood up and was taking deep breaths as were the Rangers as we looked at them confused until their eyes lit up and smiles were visible on their faces.

"Sea breeze." was all Anthony said as everyone looked at me until realization dawned in their eyes as Athena spoke "Perseus." was all she said as everyone got their weapons out as we saw Travis and Connor Stoll, Danny, Preston, Raven, Kane, and Perseus all walked out with smiles on their faces.

"Sup guys, did you like the show?" Percy said as the chain was wrapped around his left hand and I instantly knew what he was going to ask "You guys want to fight with fists?" Percy said with a innocent smile as we all paled as we saw how destructive he is whenever he had that chain with him.

We all shook our head quickly as he pouted and made the chain disappear as he tossed the coin up in the air and caught a spear while he took out his shield that he got from Chaos and stood there as did the others on his team as we looked confused. "Aren't you going to fight us? Or are you scared to punk?" Ares mocked as we looked at him in shock and horror as he wishes to get us killed but Percy just brushed it aside and spoke "No, you aren't worthy enough to get your blood on my spear or shield. I would rather fight a Hunter of Artemis as they are more worthy to fight me than you, _punk._ " he spat as Ares recoiled in shock then turned red in anger and stepped towards Percy till a sword with the Universe floating around it stopped him. "Don't War God, he _wants_ you to attack him as he is up to something." Chaos said as he turned to Percy and spoke "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve Perseus? We saw your trick with the Mist that fooled even me, plus how you made the four fake copies of the Rangers and literally turned yourself into water and controlled the Primordials." Chaos said as Percy's smile grew on his face as he spoke " _This_ trick is something that I learned a year ago, hope you enjoy it." he said as he started to shimmer until another Percy appeared out of Percy and stood beside him.

We looked in shock at how Percy just duplicated himself and he continued to do it until there was a Percy for every single one of us as they all had a weapon out. "I figured the numbers were a little unfair so I decided to even it out." They all said in sync creeping me out as we looked in shock at the duplicates until I noticed that one of the them had a sea green trident out and was pointing it at me. "Each one has a weapon and is designed to attack a certain Olympian or camper, they should be set on your skill set so it should be an even match." Percy said with a smile until he frowned "I think they're on your skill set and not mine." he said with a frown as we paled as we've seen how fast Percy moves "You _think?!"_ Athena said in shock as he shrugged his shoulders and pointed his hand towards us and they all attacked an Olympian or a camper as the Rangers and Chaos got an excited look on their faces. "Let the fun begin." Chaos said as he charged Percy as did the Rangers as Preston, Kane, Raven, and Percy all charged back and they met in a clash of sparks and continued fighting as I was dealing with my fight.

I found out that the duplicate I'm fighting has all of my skills as it was an even draw till I decided to end it as I did something that it didn't expect. I tossed my trident at him surprising him as he dropped his as I stuck my foot out knocking him on his back as I summoned my trident back and brought it down as the clone disappeared in a sea breeze.

I surveyed the battle and saw that it was nearly over as some Olympians were out as were all the immortal campers and Annabeth and the minor gods were still around helping the hunters out with their clones. On the Olympians I saw Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, and me and the minor gods were all still here, about forty of Artemis's hunters and all the successors are still here with Nico Di Angelo and Reyna also here. As we finished up I saw the fight between the Rangers and saw they were literally blurs of black and all you could hear was the clanging sound of metal on metal as we looked in awe till lightning struck beside me as I glared at Zeus as he looked confused until Camille spoke up "Anthony said whenever they actually start trying their powers activate and destruction happens." she said as we looked back and felt the ground rock violently that was worse than the earthquakes I created as cracks appeared and water was starting to be used as whips as it grabbed a Ranger and slung him back towards us as he landed rough on the ground in front of me as I helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked as I saw the electric blue eyes "Jason?" I said in shock as he nodded and stood back up and popped his back. "To be honest, I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a _long_ time." He said as his eyes widened and he yanked all of us down with a strong burst of wind as fire stronger than Hestia's sailed over our heads and completely destroyed the trees behind us as we looked in shock. "Whatever you do, _don't_ try to help us as we don't want you getting hurt, heal yourself up for another challenge that Percy is for sure going to give out." He said as we nodded and he jumped back into the chaos as we all started to heal each other until two little girls ran out and started healing my wounds "Katrina, Lacey?! What are you two doing here? You're dad will be mad when he finds out you left the throne room." Vivian said in shock as they healed my wounds and started to heal everyone else's as we looked in shock at how fluid they moved and were already done with our wounds in mere minutes.

"I know, that's why you won't tell dad that I was here. That way he'll never know that I was out here, and you wouldn't tell dad on me because you loved me." She said as she gave Vivian a puppy dog look at Vivian as my strong will completely dissolved at her cuteness as Vivian spoke "Fine, just don't do it again." she said as they smiled and took off as we stared in shock at what just happened. "I wouldn't be surprised is Katrina was his birth daughter for she acts just like him." Zeus said as we all nodded until Chaos and the Rangers all jumped back and land beside us as they all had excited looks on their faces. I noticed that a couple of them weren't there.

"Aren't you missing a couple?" I said curiously until I realized what I just said as I put my hand over my mouth as they chuckled "Yes Lord Poseidon, we are missing three as Percy knocked them out." one said as they nodded and took off their hoods as I saw there were sweating buckets as was Chaos but he had a smile on his face. "I haven't had this much fun in _years_." Chaos said as the Rangers nodded as I looked over and saw Travis, Connor, and Danny looking pleadingly at Percy as he, Preston, Kane, and Raven were all sweating buckets as he smiled at them and nodded as they got out their weapons. "Let's have the Hunters of Artemis and the minor gods plus the immortal campers all fight against my team." He said as he gestured to Connor, Travis, and Danny as Phoebe laughed "Do you think mere boys will beat us?" she said as Percy's eyes turned pitch black and he spoke "You still haven't learned your lesson have you? We all learned in the dining pavilion that you cannot defeat the campers if you had that blessing but what if _they_ had that same blessing?" he said coldly as we looked at Connor, Travis, and Danny and saw that he was right as they had a pitch black glow around them as he nodded and they ran towards the hunters as we were shocked at their speed.

The hunters were also shocked as Danny went straight for Phoebe as he knocked her back with his shoulder throwing her back onto her back as he continued to attack her as Artemis went to interfere until a pitch black arrow stopped her. "This isn't your fight Artemis, this is a battle for the hunters, minor gods, and immortal campers." Percy said with his bow out as he continued speaking. "Your fight is with my _pet."_ he said as we immediately grew wary at what he meant by his _pet "_ What _pet?"_ Athena said as we all nodded as Percy smiled "Just a pet, but if you kill him, I will kill you no matter who you are, even you dad." he said seriously. "Who are we fighting Perseus?" Chaos said with a twinkle in his eyes as Percy spoke "Why us, of course. I think we got interrupted last time." Percy said as they nodded while we looked back to see about fourteen hunters standing, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, and Hazel still standing and Reyna were still standing with some cuts as Travis, Connor, and Danny had zero cuts on them.

We looked in shock at how three people nearly took out Artemis's hunters as Percy spoke "See what I mean _Phoebe,_ give them that same blessing or take yours away and the campers will for sure win." he spat out as she glared at him in hate and charged at him as we looked at her in horror till I noticed Percy _wanted_ her to charge at him. "He was taunting her, so she would attack him." Athena said in horror as Artemis yelled "Phoebe, stop!" but Phoebe didn't stop as Percy's eyes change to that of the Universe as one was pitch black while one was pure white as I spoke "Oh, that's not good." I said as they all paled as Percy smiled a evil smile and ran back at her as he was slowly transforming into the Cryptic Dragon with the Shadow Fire dripping from his claws as he tackled her to the ground and his face was nearing Phoebe's face as you could tell he was struggling on not just killing her right there. We heard a voice hiss in our head that was merged with Percy's as it spoke "Tell me Phoebe." it hissed as we all fell to our knees gripping our head as it continued "Do you fear dying? Knowing that when you face the Judges, they will debate on taking you to the Elysium or to the Fields of Punishment for killing all the innocent little boys who were new to the world but got their live ended ahead of schedule all because of someone who thinks that they are bad when they haven't even done anything terrible yet." it hissed in anger as we all gripped our heads tighter. Phoebe sat in pure shock and fear until it yelled "TELL ME!" it yelled as Vivian cried out in pain as his eyes snapped up and he spoke as we heard it "Vivian." he said as he slowly transformed into Percy as his eyes were still like the Universe as he grabbed Phoebe by her throat and tossed her back to Artemis as he backed up while the Rangers were all emotionless and the campers looked at him in shock.

He whistled as a large dragon appeared beside him as our jaws dropped as its size. It was about the same size as Percy just a little smaller. "This is my pet Crypt, is you kill him I will kill you slowly and make the pain of Theron's friends look like a walk in the playground." He said coldly as his eyes were still the Universe so that signaled that he was still pissed "I did not do that to do it, I did it because you already saw our enemies, they will taunt you and mock you to get you to fight them as these people are way above your skill set until you get the right training. If you don't control your anger and pride, it will be your downfall. A New Order." he said seriously as we all understood why he did that. It was a hidden message to all of us, Order's men will taunt and mock us to fight them as anger will cloud our vision and attack blindly, like how Ares did against Percy and caused his defeat.

"Now, let's get back to our game shall we? Travis, Connor, Danny, you young men can continue your fight. Olympians and successors." He said looking at Vivian "This will be your fight, Crypt is very smart and knows when he is defeated and will back down. But he is tricky so tread carefully." Percy said as he looked at Chaos and the Rangers. "Shall we dance?" He said as they all got out their hunting knifes as did Chaos as they all smiled and ran at each other as Connor, Danny, and Travis all attacked the campers as we observed Percy's _pet._

It was at least twenty feet long so about five feet shorter than Percy when he is in dragon form and had pitch black scales that looked really strong and his eyes were like the Universe as they observed us with curiosity as Athena spoke "Alright here's what we-" was as far as she got until Ares charged at Percy's pet as it looked at him confused and used his tail grabbing Ares and slinging him into the ground knocking him unconscious and threw him into the ground leaving a crater and took him out and threw Ares through four trees as he was definitely unconscious as it didn't even move an inch, only its tail as is snorted as smoke came out as if saying ' _Is that really all you got'_ while we looked in shock.

"Okay." Rayner said slowly as we looked at him "Percy said that Crypt is very smart and tricky so we need to be careful as Crypt probably has tricks up his sleeve also." Rayner said as we all nodded as we saw how many tricks Percy has. "Let's circle Crypt and try to subdue him, but let's do this without trying to kill him or anger him as I don't want to end up like Ares over there." Rayner said as our eyes all looked over at the bloody body of Ares and nodded. We all circled Crypt as he got into a stance and was watching us cautiously as his ears kept twitching, I was confused at first until I recognized he noticed the successors sneaking up on him and was only playing their game with them to fool them. "You guys, get back! He knows what you're doing!" I yelled as Crypt's attention suddenly snapped towards the successors and he flew towards them as most of them jumped up as Crypt used his tail to throw some of them down knocking them unconscious as he turned back to us and roared as he came at us.

Zeus pointed his master bolt at Crypt and shot as the dragon used really strong winds to direct the lightning towards another Olympian which was Hermes as he was knocked unconscious as we looked at Crypt in shock as Percy was right, he is very smart and a opponent not to be messed around with. He came back at us until shadows started wrapping around him as we saw Vivian and Allen using the shadows to subdue Crypt as he was pulled to the ground as we walked up to him and saw Crypt looking down. "Is he admitting defeat already?" Artemis asked curiously as I saw something light up around his stomach area, I was confused at first till I realized what he was doing "Everybody, duck!" I said as fire came out of his mouth as our eyes widened as we hit the ground as fires sailed around us as he stood up and blew fire all around us. "He just blocked us in, and we can't teleport out of here as Percy made this arena, to make it fair since the campers can't teleport." Athena said in shock as we saw she was right as fire was around us in a ring and we were in it with Percy's pet who did not look happy. "We need open space so we can fight Crypt, can you guys keep him distracted?" Cameron said as we nodded and ran at Crypt as he ran back at us as we shot arrows at him, struck him with lightning, and used the dead to pull him to the ground but it only seemed to make him aggravated as he already knocked out Apollo and Hades so it was me, Zeus, Artemis, and Athena left as we heard Cameron shout "Run!" and we backed up to see the successors of Pontus and Hydros dousing the fire as Cameron summoned a huge lightning bolt and directed it at Crypt definitely knocking him back.

We looked in shock as Crypt slowly stood up and saw his eyes were just like Percy's as they had the Universe in them but one was pitch black while the other was pure white. "Why did you do that?" Rosa said as she glared at Cameron "Now you pissed him off!" she said as Crypt let out a loud roar and we saw red, blue, black, and white flames mixing together as we all paled knowing that he is using Shadow Fire and saw him fly at us and started to knock the successors out as he took out every Olympian until I saw that I was the only one left.

I decided if I was going to be knocked unconscious I would go out fighting as I summoned a wave and used it to speed myself up towards Crypt as he came at me with fire blazing as I used the wave and created steam as Crypt couldn't see but anyone could see the twenty foot large dragon even through steam as I kept using kick attacks and using steam to my advantage and kept moving around until I felt Crypts tail wrap around me and squeeze as I couldn't breath as I saw looked Crypt in the eye and saw... _respect._

A few seconds later I feel a huge wave of power overcome me and the next thing I knew I was flung to the ground as I saw my world went black.

Linebreak

I was awoken by a splash of water on my face as I looked up and came face to face with electric blue eyes "Zeus?" I said as he smiled and nodded and helped me up as I saw the Primordials, Olympians, immortal campers and hunters that were all knocked out of the game.

"Where are we?" I asked as Nyx answered for me "We are in a house that has medical supplies and drinks as we watch everyone else fight." she said as she handed me nectar and I took it and thanked her as she nodded and spoke again "Come on you two, I'll show you where everyone else is at as we are watching Percy's team versus our team." she said as me and Zeus followed her as we walked into a room and saw everyone talking, even Artemis and her hunters were talking to the Rangers who were knocked out by Percy and his team. I overheard them telling the hunters about the Universe and everything in it. I smiled at seeing the hunters actually being nice and the Rangers coming out of their depression.

"Hey guys, whose still fighting?" I said as all eyes turned to me "Percy and his team are still standing while Chaos and about fifteen Rangers are fighting as Phoebe, Thalia, and Camille are all that's left of the hunters." Hermes said as we all saw the Rangers and Chaos still black blurs "How long can they fight?" I heard Artemis say as Vivian spoke up "They can go forever, Lady Artemis. Percy pushes them past their limits." "Well, it came in handy many times." Artemis said as we nodded and saw four Rangers get tossed by water into the trees, two got back up and jumped back into the fight while the other two stayed down. "Looks like Percy and his team might actually win." Nyx said impressed as we looked in shock and saw that she was right.

We focused on the battle between the hunters and Percy's team as we saw Phoebe and Danny fighting, Travis and Thalia were fighting, and Connor and Camille were all fighting as we heard a loud boom and looked back to see Percy and Chaos with the Rangers all scattered on the floor. We looked in shock as we saw their cloaks were torn and masks were burnt as they all slowly were trying to get off the ground but kept falling back down, Chaos and Percy included.

"Looks like the Rangers and Chaos all hurt themselves." Phanes joked as we all glared at him "Sorry, just trying to help." he muttered while looking down. "You can help by shutting up, they could be seriously injured." Vivian said as we all nodded and saw the Rangers and Chaos still on the floor trying to get up as they used the trees to stand or get on a knee "What did they do to hurt themselves so badly to the point where they can barely even stand?" Ananke said in shock as we surveyed the ground until I spotted the Sword of Chaos and the sword Chaos was using shattered on the ground. "Maybe because Percy used the Sword of Chaos accidently and when Chaos went to knock Percy out, he must've pulled it out and not noticed until after the swords connected and that was the aftermath." I said as I pointed at the Sword of Chaos and the shattered sword on the ground.

They looked and realization appeared in their eyes until Vivian spoke "Morons, this is why we never let the Rangers and Chaos fight anymore, they get severely injured or nearly killed." Vivian said as the successors and Primordials nodded. "Last time they fought, they leveled half of the City and we had to fix it." Nyx said as our eyes widened and looked back at the Rangers and Chaos to see Percy kicked Chaos in the stomach then fall on his back as he groaned and tried to stand. "You're a dumbass Chaos." Percy said while the Rangers nodded while still trying to stand as Chaos spoke "I'm not the idiot who pulled out a sword that would have killed all of us." Chaos said while getting on a knee "It's your fault, you're the one who made the sword in the first place." Percy said while leaning onto a tree and glaring at Chaos while we watched in amusement. "Even when they are nearly dead, they still argue?" Artemis asked in shock as the Primordials nodded "You should see them at the Council Meetings, it's just like this but without destruction." Aether said as they were finally all standing then stopped and looked slowly at each other than the hunting knifes on the ground as we realized what they are about to do "They aren't going to continue, right?" I said as the successors and Primordials shook their heads "Once they start something, they intend to finish it." Nyx said wearily as she sat down on a chair as did the rest as we saw them pick up the hunting knifes and continued fighting but were slower so we could finally see them.

We looked back towards the other fight and saw the hunters on one side and the campers on one side, glaring at each other until Phoebe spoke.

 **Danny POV**

When we fought the hunters, we now knew how the hunters felt whenever they have a blessing. But they got their blessing from an Olympian Goddess, while Percy is basically a Primordial, so his blessing is way stronger than Artemis's blessing even if it is increased stamina as we were literally wiping the floor with the hunters and minor gods.

When we finished, we saw it was just Camille, a hunter who was in love with a Ranger named Anthony, Thalia, Percy Jackson's cousin, and... _Phoebe._ I growled and ran at Phoebe while Travis ran at Thalia and Connor ran at Camille. I was pushing Phoebe back until a large boom knocked me and everyone else off our feet and onto the ground as I looked around and saw that everyone was gone except for Chaos and the Rangers who were on the floor with steam coming off of them as they slowly tried to get off the ground but couldn't until Percy stumbled over to Chaos and kicked him in the stomach, but falling down in the process.

"Your a dumbass Chaos." Percy said as my eyes widened at his language towards the Creator of the Universe "I'm not the idiot who pulled out a sword that would have killed all of us." Chaos said as my eyes widened even further knowing that we could've been killed by that blast. "It's your fault, you're the one who made the sword in the first place." Percy said while leaning on a tree glaring at Chaos as the Rangers all stood up and froze as they looked around and saw that everyone was standing and then looked at the hunting knifes and picked them up and started fighting again.

I was still in shock over what happened until I felt a sixth sense tingling as I rolled to the side then flipping back as Connor and Travis appeared beside me as Phoebe, Thalia, and Camille were across from us glaring at us as we glared back until Phoebe spoke. "Well, this isn't surprising, mere boys were winning over a blessing." She spat as I was getting sick and tired of this hunter "You're one to talk? You got a full blessing from an Olympian Goddess while all we have is increased stamina and that's it. And if you think we're lying then you're calling the Rangers liars also, and I don't think they'll take that insult to kindly." I said as they paled knowing if they insult us, they're going to insult the Rangers and then they will kick their ass. "Percy took away your blessing in the dining pavilion and we saw that if you didn't have those blessings you would be useless. We have to work for our skills while all you have to do is pledge a oath and get immortality and a blessing while we have to earn ours." I said as she went to speak but couldn't.

"Percy was merely giving us a chance and if you're going to bitch about everything and preach about how men are bad, think again as your hunters hurt all those Rangers and they lost loved ones over a mere _mortal_ who claims himself a god and stronger than _Chaos_. They paid the ultimate price for only wanting to escape pain and help the Universe but instead they get even more pain and suffering and were severely tortured. You say men are useless and the women who refuse to join your ranks weak, those one-hundred and seventy five Rangers are stronger mentally, physically, and emotionally than anyone I've ever seen or fought and that includes Chaos, so don't you even think about calling them weak as I am sick and tired of hearing you bitch around about everything and now I'm going to silence you for good." I said as a red aura appeared around me and I ran at Phoebe as Travis and Connor ran at Camille and Thalia.

 **Poseidon POV**

As we listened to Danny speak, we knew that he was correct and that Phoebe is going to get her ass handed to her. "Your hunter really pushed her luck now, and Percy won't be there to save her as he is busy." Apollo said seriously as we all nodded as a red aura appeared around Danny and he ran towards Phoebe with the speed of a Ranger and knocked her hard into a tree as Travis and Connor started to move like the Rangers and even started to fight like them as Phoebe, Camille, and Thalia had cuts and bruises all over them but Phoebe's was way worse. Travis and Connor separated Thalia and Camille from Danny and Phoebe so she would be alone as Danny got even more brutal as he left a deadly cut on the back of her knee as Phoebe screamed in pain as she fell to her knee as Danny brought his fist to her nose and broke it knocking her back as our eyes widened.

Artemis stood up to flash out but couldn't as her eyes widened and Aether spoke "We're still in the arena." was all he said as Danny kicked Phoebe in the stomach knocking her breath out of her and paced back in forth like a predator stalking their prey as he kicked her hunting knifes towards her and stood back a respectful distance. When Phoebe grabbed her hunting knifes she stood up and almost immediately Danny ran at her and continued to rain hell on poor Phoebe as he brought down his sword and broke Phoebe's hunting knifes as his sword pierced her shoulder as she screamed in pain as he pulled it out was about to bring it down and kill her as our eyes widened and Artemis spoke "Someone needs to stop him." "Why should we?" Nyx said coldly as Aether continued "She was basically asking for it, mocking the Rangers and calling them weak as they have been through more than the entire reign of Primordials, Titans, and Olympians combined. Even if we wanted to, we can't even get out of this house. But I wouldn't stop him, she was mocking Chaos's deadliest unit. Like Percy said before the Hunters of Artemis are not welcome in the City, and she has to pay the price, and the price is death." Aether said as we all nodded in agreement as Artemis looked at everyone in betrayal.

"You're going to stand by and let this happen?" she said as we looked at her emotionless, "I warned you to keep your hunters under control, they have resisted from killing you and even granted us mercy for looking into something we had no right to and are evening offer to show us something that probably no one outside the Rangers have ever seen. I am sorry, but this need to happen as a clear message." Zeus said sadly as we looked back at battle and saw Danny bring his sword down but was tackled as a black blur slammed into him and slammed him into the ground then tightly hugged him and sent multiple waves of electricity up his body as Danny screamed in pain until he slumped unconscious.

We were shocked until we realized it was a Ranger and saw his eyes, which were a bright sea green as he looked directly at us then at Artemis as they changed to the Universe and instantly we knew he was beyond pissed as he snapped his fingers and everyone who was unconscious disappeared and appeared beside us in chairs unconscious which included multiple Rangers, Thalia, Camille, and a severely injured Phoebe, Danny, Travis, and Connor were also here as they started groaning which meant they were waking up as we looked up and saw who remained and gasped.

Jason, Shane, Anthony, and Chaos stood on one side with their hunting knifes out and Kane, Raven, Preston, and _Percy_ stood on the other side with their hunting knifes out as their aura's were slowly increasing as Nyx spoke "This is going to be _really_ interesting." she said as Aether spoke up "For those of you who don't know, Shane, Anthony, Kane, Raven, Preston, and Percy are the best and deadliest Rangers. Those six Rangers alone could bring Chaos down to his knees and Percy could bring Chaos to his knees alone." he said as our eyes widened and we knew that this was going to be a really interesting battle. Thalia and the others all woke up except for Danny and Phoebe as Hermes and Apollo briefed them on what is happening as their eyes widened as we all looked and saw they were at least a couple hundred yards away as they started into a slow jog then slowly gained speed as they were making Aether look slow until they all clashed as a explosion even larger than the last one as they all slid back but charged back at each other and clashed. They all went after someone as Anthony went after Preston, Kane went after Jason, Shane went after Raven, and _Percy_ and _Chaos_ were fighting as we watched in shock and awe. "Is it me or are they getting faster and faster every second?" Hermes said as we all nodded, dumbstruck. They all got so fast to the point where all we saw were their cloaks.

Our eyes widened considerably at their speed until Camille spoke "This is what Anthony meant whenever he said that they can't unleash their full power because destruction happens." she said in awe as we saw that the ground was shaking violently, lightning and thunder was rocking the sky and the wind was whipping trees out of the ground and the Earth was rising out of the ground like hands as hands were forming as we saw Percy using them to grab Chaos as he threw Chaos roughly into the ground and ran towards him as they clashed again as waves started rising as Anthony and Percy were fighting for control over the seas.

We all watched in awe and fear as they all separated and took off through the forests as Anthony and Percy appeared by the seas as our eyes widened as the water all rose up and started circling Anthony and Percy and just got faster and clashed like how Percy and Anthony were as the water started bubbling and steam was forming as Percy knocked Anthony back as he lost control and Percy directed the steaming hot water at Anthony as he stopped it and slowly redirected it towards Percy. Percy's eyes widened as he pushed it up as lightning struck violently against it as we saw Shane riding the winds with Jason right behind him as Anthony used the waves and joined them as Chaos appeared behind them floating as they looked at the four Rangers below until Percy kneeled down and the Earth rose up as our eyes widened as they started using them as springboards and jumped at the four Rangers above as Percy used the winds to give them a boost as his eyes changed to electric blue as it looked like the winds were fighting each other as they clashed in the air as thunder and lightning just got even worse.

"Now I know never to piss them off." Aether said as we all nodded in fear and awe at the eight people we're watching destroy the arena as we speak. Percy suddenly grabbed Jason and threw him roughly to the ground as he made a large crater knocking him unconscious as Jason disappeared and appeared in front of us as Piper healed his wounds as the rest of us watched the remaining seven people fight.

"Come on Chaos, I know you don't want to be beat by wittle ole me." Percy mocked as Chaos charged at him and they continued fighting until Chaos knocked Percy back as Shane shocked Raven and Chaos hit him throwing him roughly into the sea below as a flash appeared and Raven appeared as the Rangers tended to their brother.

They all disappeared in different colored flashes and appeared back where they were as only Chaos, Anthony, and Shane were there as they slowly back up till they were back to back as their eyes glowed even brighter than before as Percy appeared in a flash of lightning as he hit the ground as the ground rose up violently throwing them into the air. As they were airborne Anthony disappeared in a sea mist and appeared on a wave as Chaos caught himself using gravity while Shane used the winds but they were fighting him for control until the light suddenly got very bright to where I had to blink a couple of times to regain my vision as I saw a fist smash Shane into the ground as our eyes widened until a flash appeared and Shane appeared as we tended to him but still watched the battle to see Chaos head butt Percy making our eyes widen even further as blood oozed out of Percy's head as Chaos kicked him threw at least five to six trees as Chaos and Anthony overpowered Kane as he also appeared in the room as the successors tended to him while Preston was using the light to his advantage but was slowly getting tired till a beam of power hit Chaos and threw him through the trees as Anthony overpowered Preston till only Percy and Preston remained both of their eyes glowing brightly with power.

"The son of Oceanus and the son of Poseidon." Nyx mused "This will be good." she said as our eyes widened as we saw she was right that Anthony did look like Oceanus. They glared at each other as we sat and watched in tense silence until the water exploded around them and started to circle behind them and form fifteen foot warriors as our eyes widened. Percy's warrior was sea green as Anthony's warrior was ocean blue as they followed Anthony and Percy movements as they both clashed violently as cracks started appearing in the ground and every time they clashed they glowed ocean blue and sea green. As Percy and Anthony clashed Chaos came and formed a warrior as he also attacked Percy but Percy head butted Anthony and turn around quickly and cut Chaos's warrior in half and overpowered Chaos until only Anthony and Percy remained as Chaos appeared and some of his children tended to him as Anthony came back and charged at Percy as he ran back and when they clashed both of their swords broke and sent multiple pieces into different directions as our eyes widened as Percy and Anthony both backed up and winced in pain as did we as they pulled large shards out of their shoulders, arms, and legs as they both tossed down their weapons and cracked their knuckles as our eyes widened even further.

"What would happen if they both fought hand to hand combat?" I asked dreading the answer as we all looked at the successors and primordials "Destruction." was all Vivian said as we looked at her in horror as they charged at each other and started fighting faster than before landing painful punches on each other until they both rammed their fists into each others face as their masks broke and pieces of the masks came off as they both flew back as Anthony hit several trees as Percy hit trees also.

They both took off their masks and crumbled them in their hands and growled as they both charged at each other again glowing with power until Percy finally got ahold of Anthony and threw him into the ground roughly and punched Anthony knocking him unconscious as Percy stood up his aura was made me feel very very tiny. His Universal eyes looked around at the destruction till they rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground beside Anthony as we looked in shock, fear, and awe at eight of the most powerful people in the Universe fight and completely destroy the arena as a door appeared and Vivian and the successors all ran out with us behind them as we moved past the destruction towards the two unconscious Rangers.

"We should get all of them to a hospital as their probably all tired beyond measures." Vivian said as we all nodded and I picked up Percy as Apollo carried Anthony as everyone else carried the other five unconscious Rangers and a unconscious Creator of the Universe as a door appeared and we walked through it as Vivian wrapped shadows around us as we appeared in a house with the Universe floating across it as we gasped. "Welcome to the Chaos House, this is where Percy lives since he is the successor." Vivian said as I spoke "Does anyone else live here?" "Just Percy, his housekeeper May, the Rangers, and Percy's Royal Guard. The House of Chaos is where the best of the best stay at for they are the best in the army besides the successors." she said as they took the unconscious Rangers and Chaos upstairs. "Feel free to look around, but _do not_ touch or steal anything because Percy will kill you slowly if you do." Vivian said seriously as we paled as she and the primordials took the Rangers and Chaos upstairs.

We all looked at each other till Apollo spoke "Come on, let's go check out Percy's awesome mansion." he said as we rolled our eyes as we began to look around Percy's house.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be the wedding between Percy and Vivian, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Feel free to review!**

 **Poseidon POV**

As we all walked up the stairs we opened a door and saw trophies all on the walls as we looked around in awe and explored the trophy room. "This is amazing." Artemis saw in awe as she walked over to a wall with her hunters behind her as she softly rubbed her hand over what looks like bear skin, but as we all walked over to her and touched it we were shocked to feel it was soft. We saw weapons from warlords that Percy defeated, beautiful artifacts that were lost millennia ago as we saw weapons and artifacts from when the primordials and Titans ruled.

We saw weapons from Titans that faded such as Selene and Helios weapons of power which caused Artemis and Apollo to gasp and we saw some really beautiful armor that was on stands as we looked in awe at all the rewards and trophies that Percy has in his room.

"Looks like Percy's been busy for the last two-hundred and seventy one years." Thalia said as we all nodded in agreement until we all froze and looked at a certain stand that had the gear of a Ranger, but it wasn't any gear, it was _Percy's_ gear and we were confused as to why his gear is here when he had it on when he fought against Chaos. But as I looked closer I saw that the cloak and hood had holes in it and were torn and his armor had several pieces that were destroyed and half of his mask was destroyed, and his bow was cracked as were his hunting knifes.

"This must have been his very first gear as a Ranger, and he probably put it up after his encounter with Order and Theron." Nyx said as we all nodded and walked up to it and saw that she was correct as the on a sign was all of Percy's missions as a Rangers till it ended when he and the Rangers fought against Order and Theron. As I went to softly touch the gear a voice spoke "Please, don't touch that gear, it means a lot to Percy." a voice said as the Rangers all appeared out of the shadows and took their hoods off as they looked at us. We all slowly backed up, in fear of them kicking our ass for trespassing on Percy's property. They must have noticed as they all chuckled, "Don't worry Lord Poseidon, we aren't going to hurt you, We know that Vivian gave you permission to explore and we saw you found the trophy room, so we decided to follow you. Just don't touch the gear as it is very fragile and means a lot to Percy and the rest of us." Another said sadly as they all gazed at the gear with a longing look in their eyes, we were confused till we realized that Percy fought in that same gear for years until only fifty Rangers remained and that is probably the only thing that keeps the memory of all the fallen Rangers in their minds.

They continued to look at the gear as their eyes started watering and I realized they were going into flashbacks as I decided to speak to break them out of terrible memories, "Are you guys surprised at the fight?" I said as they all looked at me gratefully as I smiled as one spoke "Yes, we were very surprised at Anthony, Preston, Kane, Raven, Shane, and especially Percy's power level as it definitely surpassed Chaos by a long shot." one Ranger said as they nodded "Are you scared of them?" Athena asked curiously as they all looked thoughtful till one spoke "We aren't really scared of anything as we have seen nearly every terrible thing in the Universe, but we are definitely frightened by them as I would not want to be on the other side when facing them as they could probably destroy a planet or two by themselves." one said as we all nodded in agreement until a Ranger laughed, not a chuckle or a laugh one would use to mock someone, a full out laughter that was filled with joy and happiness as we looked at the Ranger in shock.

"Do you guys remember when Percy and Raven went after the Kalkara's?" He said as they all smiled and started to laugh as we looked at them in shock till one spoke up. "About a hundred years ago, Percy and Raven went to hunt down the Kalkara's as they were slaughtering innocent people. Percy and Raven left in a hurry so all they had were their bows and no hunting knifes." One said as our eyes widened as he continued "Percy and Raven were arguing over something stupid and were making tons of noise as they failed to notice the two Kalkara's stalking them until they attacked them. When Percy and Raven got back to the City, Raven was missing a huge lock of his hair and Percy was covered in some kind of green ooze that stuck to him and smelled horrible. When they got to the house, Percy immediately tackled Raven as they completely destroyed the living room until May put them on time out and made them clean up the whole living room and were forced to go to their rooms like little children." he finished as we all burst out in laughter, knowing that Percy is nearly three-hundred years old and still hasn't changed one bit.

Once we all quieted down another Ranger spoke up, "Before we forget, Vivian sent us after you guys to tell you that everyone is waking up and bring you to them." he said as we gestured for him to lead the way as they did and we followed them to a door as he opened it and we saw Preston, Kane, Shane, Raven, Anthony, Jason, Chaos, and Percy all sitting in chairs with ice packs to their heads while Anthony and Percy had bandages wrapped around their shoulders, arms, and legs.

"Sup guys." Percy said as he went to stand but nearly fell over as Vivian stopped him and gently sat him back down as he smiled at her and she smiled back. We all sighed in relief as the primordials went to Chaos and Camille went to Anthony, the Rangers all went to their brothers as we all headed towards Percy.

"So, did you guys enjoy the show?" Percy said as we all looked at him astonished "Percy, was that your full power?" Athena asked warily as we looked at Percy as he looked thoughtful till he spoke "No, about 15% or maybe 25%, not much." Percy said as our eyes widened. "That wasn't even half of your power." Zeus said in shock as Percy spoke up "If I used my full power, I probably would have blown up the whole Universe." He said seriously as we looked at him in shock "That's why we never use our powers as we get _a little out of hand_." Percy said as we glared at him "A _little!?"_ Athena said as he smiled sheepishly until his eyes widened and he jumped up wincing in pain as wounds that were wrapped up, tore as blood started seeping out of Vivian pulled him back down. "What are you doing?" She said while glaring at him as Percy spoke "We didn't show any of you what we were going to show you after the battle." he said as everyone stopped talking and looked at him as the Rangers had a mental talk with their eyes as they all nodded.

"Might as well show them as we've never showed anyone else." Kane said as they all nodded as Percy stood up slowly as did the other Rangers as we heard their bones pop as we winced in pain as they slowly went towards the door as Percy opened it and came face to face with Damien and his Royal Guard behind him. "Milord, what are you doing out of bed, you're going to overstress your body." Damien said as he took Percy's arm and tried to lead him back to the bed but Percy yanked his arm out and fell to a knee as we all ran to help him as he spoke "Stand back, I'm fine, just need to get my body moving again." he said as he stood slowly as the Rangers and Damien all looked at him worriedly as he stood slowly and stood up to his full height and spoke "We're going to show you something that no one has ever seen outside the Rangers. We request you be very careful with what you are touching and _don't_ steal anything." he said as he looked at Hermes and his children while he said this.

We all nodded as he and the other wounded Rangers slowly led the way as we appeared in front of a wall. "Uh Percy, what are we doing in front of a wall?" Thalia said as he walked forward and put his hand on the wall as it glowed and started to shimmer until a door was all that remained with Chaos sign in the middle of the door.

We looked in shock as he took a deep breath and opened it as the Rangers all went in as he spoke once more "Remember, if you want to touch what you are about to see, be _very_ careful." he said as we nodded as he walked through the door as did we and gasped. The room was silver and black like Percy's armor, but it wasn't just that, it was a memorial to all the fallen Rangers as we looked around in shock and saw _every thing_ that belonged to the fallen Rangers as we looked at them in shock as they nodded and smiled. We all walked in a big group towards the weapons and armor and saw that the glass covering them wasn't on as we looked back at the Rangers as they smiled. I gently took off a hunting knife that was pitch black and ran my fingers across the blade and was surprised to see that it was very light and still sharp as it cut my finger. "It's still sharp." I said in awe as I passed it around as they inspected the blade as Thalia gently put it back where it belongs as we went to the bows as the hunters picked them up and were pulling them back as different arrows appeared. "The arrows can change depending on whose the owner's parent is." Kane said with a sad smile as Thalia pulled back the bow as a electric arrow appeared as our eyes widened. "Release it Thals." Percy said as he made a target appear as she shot it and it completely destroyed the target as our eyes widened.

"The stronger the pull, the more damage the arrow puts on the target." Percy said as the hunters put the bows back as we saw the armor as Percy took a mask off and stared at it sadly as we walked up behind him and saw who the mask and gear belonged to as we saw a little shrine dedicated to the Ranger, Tyler. Percy smiled as we saw tears falling onto the mask as he gently wiped the tears off and put it back as he walked through a door with his cloak billowing behind him as the Rangers followed as we still explored the room.

"Poor Rangers, must be hard for them to see all this again as it brings up a terrible past that we had no right to see." Aphrodite said sadly as we nodded and saw the names of the fallen Rangers. We saw children of Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Athena, Ouranos, Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Ourea, Pontus, Hyperion, Krios, Oceanus, and many more as we looked in shock of children that were forgotten by their parents or could never fit in and were left to die until Percy found them.

"Hey, look at this." Camille said softly as she looked at five Ranger shrines that had the gear but it was severely torn and destroyed until I realized where they were from "These are the armor and weapons of the last five Rangers that were killed by Order's minions." I said softly as they realized I was right as there was still blood on the armor and the masks were severely cracked as the cloaks were torn as we looked at the names. "Bobby Jackson, Aaron Jackson, Daron Jackson, Cassandra Jackson and Sarah Jackson. Rest in Peace, The Jackson Family." I said in shock as everybody's eyes widened.

"Jackson, Vivian are they also your kids?" Athena asked as Vivian shook her head and spoke "Me and Percy haven't had any children." she said while blushing. "Yet, not yet." Rayner said as she glared at him "If they aren't Vivian's children, then whose children are they?" Athena said curiously as Hestia spoke "They aren't his birth children." she said as we looked at her "Percy said that the Rangers are all demigods or mortals who were forgotten or abused like how Percy was. My guess is he probably adopted them and raised them." she said as I spoke "Fighting isn't what broke him, it was seeing people who he raised as his sons, daughters, sisters, and brothers all die. He probably blames himself for their deaths, I wouldn't be surprised if he adopted all of them. This is probably why he is always going on missions, to keep his mind from wandering to this." I said as I gestured my hands around the room as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we saw the shrines, now what do we do?" Apollo said as we looked around at each other till Chaos spoke "Let's head outside and see the Rangers." he said as we nodded and headed outside and gasped. "This is beautiful." Demeter said in awe as her children nodded as we were in a garden that had a path as we followed it and saw flowers that looked exactly like Percy's armor. As we followed the path, we heard voices up ahead and saw the Rangers without their cloaks and armor on but were wearing normal clothes all sitting in front of shrines like the ones in the room we were in, but they were speaking to them like they are actual people.

"They look...normal." Hermes said in shock "This must be the only time they get peace and can just sit back and not have to put up a façade to hide the pain they are experiencing." Artemis said as the shrines hummed in response like they could understand them. We all watched as they picked flowers from the garden and put them in front of the shrines as they all hummed in response...almost like they were happy.

A couple hours later, the Rangers all fell asleep as we all looked at each other "Do we wake them up?" Apollo said as we all looked at them and saw they looked peaceful. No emotionless faces, cold voices, they looked like normal people "No, that looks like the only peaceful sleep they had in a long time." Chaos said as we all nodded "We could at least stay out here and watch them to make sure their okay." Thalia said as we looked at her. "What? I just got my cousin back, I'm not going to let him out of my sights until we leave." She said as she walked towards the Rangers with us in tow, but then something amazing and terrifying happened.

As we got about ten feet from the Rangers, the shrines all glowed different colors until one-hundred and twenty five men and women came out in cloaks with their hoods up and bows and hunting knifes out. We stopped and looked in awe and fear as they all stared at us with glowing eyes until I realized who they were, "The fallen Rangers." I whispered in shock as they all realized I was right as the fallen Rangers all stayed in a defensive ring around the sleeping Rangers with their weapons out. "It looks like their defending them." Aphrodite said as I walked forward as they all raised their weapons at me but I'm pretty sure they won't hurt me. "My name is Poseidon, God of the Seas, I'm Perseus Jackson's father, these people behind me are his cousins and family. Are you all Rangers?" I said as one pulled down his hood and I realized who he was "Tyler." I said as he smiled and started speaking but I couldn't hear him till Hades spoke "The dead can't speak to the living but I can figure something out, but I'm breaking the Ancient Laws by doing this." Hades said as he muttered in Ancient Greek and the Rangers all glowed and we gasped as they looked lifelike.

"You Rangers are basically alive, but only for about fifteen minutes." Hades said as they all looked at him gratefully until Tyler spoke "I take it you are the Olympians?" he said curiously as the rest of the Rangers looked at us making us feel uncomfortable until Athena spoke "How are you here?" she said while he chuckled. "Like Lord Hades said we are alive, we keep the Rangers safe from terrible dreams and nightmares from their pasts. We keep all unwanted presences out like evil spirits, or just bad dreams." Tyler said as they all nodded "So you guys are like their guardians?" Annabeth said as they all glared at her.

"Can I beat the shit out of her? Even if its only for a few minutes, it'll be worth it." One Ranger said as he stepped forward while cracking his knuckles as our eyes widened till Tyler stopped him "No, our king would not like that." "You sure? I think he'll love it. It can be his late birthday present." the Ranger said as Tyler glared at him. "Fine, I won't beat the shit out of her." he said as he stepped back beside a female Ranger as she grabbed his hand "Don't mind Derek, he's a son of Ares and he is very loyal to our king so he's a hothead." Tyler said as Derek went to speak up until he spoke again.

"So, what are the Olympians and campers doing on Planet Chaos, Home to the Primordials?" He said as I spoke up "Your king, Percy, is getting married in a week." I said as their eyes widened "To who?" a female Ranger said "Vivian Quella." I said as their eyes widened even further "Vivian? Isn't she like emotionless and won't let anybody in her life?" a Ranger said curiously as I continued speaking "Percy and Vivian got together about nine months ago and Percy proposed to Vivian about two weeks ago." I said as they all smiled from what I could tell as Derek spoke up "If anyone deserves peace and happiness, its Percy." he said as they all nodded in agreement. "It won't be for long though." I said as they all raised an eyebrow "Why's that?" Tyler said as I spoke again, but a little wary of their reaction "Order is preparing for a war against Chaos and his children, we do not know if Theron is alive or not since it has been nearly three hundred years since he was last seen." I said a little hesitant as they all got a look of rage on their faces.

"Theron." Tyler snarled as we back up in shock "If I ever come back from the dead and I get my hands on him, I will make him beg for Tartarus." Theron said as he gripped his bow making cracks appeared in his bow as our eyes widened. Then all of a sudden, they started shimmering back and forth till Hades spoke, "The dead must return to the Underworld for they do not belong in our world." he said as we all nodded as they smiled then disappeared as we walked past the shrines as they glowed and we passed through what looked like a shield preventing anyone from coming through as we stepped carefully over the sleeping Rangers and walked near Percy as he had a small smile on his face as we all sat around them.

It was quiet as we all looked up at the stars passing as Vivian had Percy's head in her lap and was stroking his hair as I saw Olympians and Primordials all around their children watching them and stroking their hair as Chaos spoke "Once Percy obtains the Sword of Order, both swords will fight for control over who Percy fights for, Chaos or Order. I am asking for your permission to adopt Percy so he can have more control over my sword since he is blessed by me, but having a relationship can make it easier for Percy. He will already have a good amount of control over the Sword of Order since he is related to Order but not me." Chaos said as he looked at me.

"I don't know why you're asking me for permission, you're the Creator, you can do whatever you want." I said as he chuckled "Yes, but Percy is your son, I would like to have your blessing to adopt him as my son also. I know I could just do it, but that would be disrespectful and Percy will probably kick my ass." he said as I chuckled "Of course you can Lord Chaos." I said as he spoke up again "Not Lord, Lady Chaos." he said confusing me until a flash appeared and where Chaos as a man was, it was Chaos as a _girl._ I looked at Chaos in shock until she chuckled "I know its surprising, but Percy can also do this. I'm pretty sure you will see him do it sometime." she said as she stood up and walked over to Percy and muttered in a language that I didn't know as Percy glowed pitch black till it disappeared and she sat back down. "Now Percy is a son of Chaos and Poseidon." she said as I smiled until I heard Vivian scream as we all jumped up to see Percy with his arms wrapped around her with his head nuzzled in her neck as he was shaking, I thought he was crying until Vivian hit him in the shoulder as I realized that he was laughing.

"Sorry Viv, I didn't mean to scare you, you scared me." He said with an innocent look until she went to slap him until he flipped her around so she was beneath him as he brought his lips to hers as we watched in amusement as they were oblivious to everyone around them. They would have kept going until Rayner grabbed a good size rock and threw it at Percy as he jumped up and brought out his sword from Ouranos until he noticed us looking at him in amusement as he turned cherry red as he sat back down and hid his head in as we chuckled silently, not wanting to wake up the Rangers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy said as Chaos spoke up "Well son-" "Wait Chaos, why are you a woman and what do you mean ' _son'_? Last time I checked we weren't related-" he would've kept going until Chaos spoke up "Yes Percy I am a woman and I'm like this because I adopted you so that when you obtain the Sword of Order, both swords will fight for control and convince you to fight for either Chaos or Order. I adopted you so you can wield both swords at once and not be driven by power." she said as he nodded in acceptance.

"Well you could have told me this but I'm fine with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." he said as he created a blanket and put it over him and Vivian and went to sleep as we all rolled our eyes and also went to sleep.

 **A week later**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, you're going to be fine, just take deep breaths." my dad said as I was taking deep breaths while the male Rangers all looked uncomfortable in suits. "Percy, can we wear something else?" Anthony said as he fidgeted with the suit he was wearing "Why? If you want to impress Camille, you got to look good and stop making yourself look like a love struck puppy in front of her. Plus if you embarrass me, you're embarrassing the Rangers and we don't need that." I said as he turned red in either anger or embarrassment, or both.

While I was looking at myself in the mirror, the male successors, campers, Olympians, and primordials all walked in while wearing suits that matched their domains. "Looking good, Perce." Aether said as everyone nodded in agreement as I looked at my suit then at the Rangers, then at the mirror as a thought came to me.

I snapped my fingers as a flash of light appeared in the room causing everyone to look away except for me as I smiled. When it disappeared, the Rangers were wearing their normal cloaks while they wore suits. I nodded in acceptance as they all sighed in relief "Thanks Percy." Jason said as they all nodded as I put the crown on my head and walked to my door and saw Damien leaning against it as he stood up as my Royal Guard was all there.

"Good morning everyone." I said as they all smiled and said good morning as I spoke to Damien "We good to go?" I said as he nodded and the Royal Guard all got in a formation around me, the Rangers, Primordials, Olympians, and successors as we all walked to the courtyard. Along the way the citizens all greeted me and congratulated me on the marriage as I spoke to the Olympians "Did you guys like the tour of the city?" I said as they all nodded. "Dude, and you are the king of all these people? Plus you have a lot of cute girls in the City." Apollo said as Hermes nodded in agreement "Well, you all know what happened when you tried to flirt with the girls from the army." I said as they all paled and nodded quickly.

"What happened, milord?" Damien said curiously as I looked at him in shock "You weren't there to see the male Olympians get their asses whopped for flirting with the girls?" I said as he shook his head. "No milord, I was busy as I caught someone trying to sneak into your house whenever you weren't there." He said as I raised an eyebrow "An intruder?" "Yes milord, a young boy around the age of twelve, pretty sneaky for a twelve year old boy. Got past the guards on the wall and was about to enter until I subdued him. I questioned him but he refused to speak, said he wanted to speak to the King of the City. We told him you weren't available, the Judges agreed on executing him right after the wedding." he said as I froze in my tracks as everyone else stopped and looked at me. "Remind me to remove the Judges as they are terrible." I said as he nodded.

"What's the boy's name?" I said as we neared the courtyard as little kids ran up to me and tried to hug me but the Guards wouldn't let them through "It's okay, let them through." I said as they nodded and let the kids in as they all hugged me and congratulated me on the wedding and gave me little good luck notes on the marriage. "You're pretty famous here son." my dad said as I shrugged my shoulders and spoke "I don't care about that. As long as my people are happy I'm happy." I said as he nodded and spoke "Now if only a certain _King of Olympus_ would be that way and stay faithful to his wife, we would be a lot more powerful and not have so many enemies." he said as Hades snickered and Zeus glared at him.

"The boy's name, Damien?" I said as he spoke "Boys name is Daniel, milord." "No last name?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he nodded "Says he doesn't remember his last name." he said as I nodded as we approached the courtyard and heard the citizens cheering as guards patrolled the Wall and roofs as Hermes and Apollo whistled in appreciation. "Dang Perce, you have guards everywhere here." Apollo said as Ouranos spoke "The citizens love Percy and voted on giving him extra guards so he isn't assassinated." he said as the successors and primordials nodded while the Olympians and immortal campers looked at me in shock.

"I didn't ask for this. They gave it to me." I said while glaring at the successors and primordials "Damien, can you and the Rangers go grab the ladies please?" I said as they nodded as I flashed them to the House of Erebus.

 **Vivian POV**

"You look beautiful." Rosa said as everyone nodded as I looked in the mirror and gasped. My dress went all the way to the floor and was silver mixed with black going down then changed to a midnight blue color. "It looks amazing." Aphrodite squealed as we all cringed as a knock came to the door as Hemera went to the door and opened it as we saw Damien standing there as he stood straighter and spoke "Hello milady, are you and the ladies ready to go?" he said as I raised an eyebrow "Milady?" "Of course milady, you are the Queen of the City. You outrank everyone except for the primordials and Chaos." he said as my eyes widened "But don't worry, Percy stills has to do all the paperwork." he joked as I laughed as we walked out the door to see the Rangers and Percy's Royal Guard behind him.

"What's this for?" Nyx said as Damien spoke "This is for the Queen and everyone else. Chaos demanded that we escort the Queen and King to the courtyard for the wedding. Percy and his groomsmen are already there." he said as he whistled as the Royal Guard all got in a formation while the Rangers stood there looking around without a care in the world. "What are you guys doing here?" Camille said as they all looked at her as Anthony turned red as he looked down while Jason shoved him forward as he started spluttering as he looked at Camille.

Anthony tried to speak but his words caught kept getting caught as Preston spoke for him "Since Anthony over here is making us look like fools. I'll speak for him, we are here just in case something happens, we help the Royal Guard out." he said as I spoke "Are you calling us weak and unable to defend ourselves?" I questioned as he was at a loss for words "Of course not milady, it's just that we don't want Percy to kill us." he said as I continued to poke fun at him. "So you're only doing this so Percy doesn't kill you? I know you love someone among this group Preston, don't lie to me." I said as he turned beet red as he looked at a hunter then looked back at me. "Well-it-I" He said then stopped and took a breath and spoke once more "Percy sent us here milady, he sent us to get you through the crowd that mobbed us as we walked through the City towards the courtyard." he said as I smiled at him and gestured him to lead the way.

"You did that to just mess with him didn't you?" Rosa said as I smiled and nodded as we followed them and saw that he was right as people and children all came up to me and greeted me and congratulated me on the wedding as kids gave me good luck notes. When we neared the courtyard we saw soldiers everywhere and patrolling the Wall and watching us like hawks.

"All these guards for a wedding? Is Percy scared?" Phoebe mocked as I gritted my teeth as I was getting sick and tired of her. "Percy didn't ask for this. The Primordial Council gave us extra security as Percy is the heart and soul of this City and the Primordial Army. If he is assassinated or killed, who is going to lead? The kids love him as their older brother, and the citizens love him as a friend and comrade. Just like how he was the heart and soul of the campers and when he left, you were all devastated. So please, shut up or I will silence you for good, whether Percy likes it or not." Kane said while cracking his knuckles while his eyes glowed with pure hatred and anger at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked shock till she tried to step forward and do something till Zeus spoke "One last time Artemis, one more insult and your hunt will be disbanded and you will never have another hunt again." Zeus said seriously as they looked at him in horror as they then glared at Phoebe. "Will you please just shut your mouth? All you have done is mock and mock, we already aren't welcome here as I have saw multiple soldiers and citizens all glaring at us and reaching for weapons. And I will not lose a home because you can't shut your mouth." Thalia said as they nodded while Phoebe looked at them in betrayal.

"Here we are." Damien said as we entered the courtyard and saw the groomsmen and Percy standing on the podium while Erebus led me down the walkway as Percy smiled at me as I stood across from him.

We both said our vows till Hera spoke "Perseus Jackson, do you take Vivian Quella to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be with her through sickness and health?" "I do." I heard him speak as I smiled at him. "Vivian Quella, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be with him through sickness and health?" "I do" "I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hera said as Percy cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss as everyone cheered as we pulled apart he spoke "Looks like your wish came true." he whispered as I smiled and looked towards the crowd and saw them all bowing.

"All Perseus and Vivian Jackson. King and Queen of the City!" Chaos said as everyone stood and smiled as we had a cake and slow danced in the courtyard until everyone left until it was only Chaos, the Olympians, Primordials, immortal campers and hunters, and Percy's parents.

Percy's mom came up to us and congratulated us his stepdad did the same thing and Percy had Aether take them back to Earth until as Percy was smiling until his eyes widened and he spoke.

 **Percy POV**

After our wedding we were just speaking till I realized I needed to head to in town. "Come on everyone." I said confusing everyone as they followed me as we walked into town and saw the execution of the boy named Daniel happening as a rope was tied around his neck as everyone gasped. "Damn Judges." I said as I summoned my bow and shot an arrow at the executioner as it pierced his hand as the Judges stood up and looked around in outrage.

"Who dares to interrupt the execution of the boy who is charged with sneaking into the City and breaking into the House of Chaos?" One snarled as I walked out of the shadows "I do, and I think I have every right to interrupt something that isn't even right." I said as I walked out of the shadows with everyone behind me as they all bowed "Milord, it is an honor to see you here. Congratulation on the wedding with the lovely Vivian, milord." one said as I knew what they are trying to do. "Don't use flatter to wear me down, take the boy down."

They all looked at me surprised until a soldier spoke up "Milord, are you sure that you want the boy down? He is pretty sneaky and will try to run." he said as I spoke back "I'm sure, now please take him down and release the chains and rope." I said as he and two others nodded and walked onto the stage and untied the boy and brought him over to me. "I will deal with you three later." I said as they paled and nodded, but were glaring at the boy.

"Everyone leave. There will be no executions, and if any of you try to kill the boy, including Judges, I will kill you as he is under my protection now." I said as their eyes widened and they walked off as I looked at the skinny twelve year old "You hungry, Daniel?" I questioned as he looked up and nodded "Yes sir." he said in a small voice as I nodded "Well, lets eat everyone." I said as we disappeared in a black swirl.

Linebreak

After twenty minutes of seeing the boy, Daniel, nearly eat everything on the table, we all looked at him in shock till my dad spoke up "You eat more than my son." he said as I glared at him as everyone chuckled until he spoke back up "Sorry sir if it disturbs you, but I haven't eaten in weeks and am very hungry." he said as my dad shook his head smiling. "So Daniel, where are you from?" Rayner said as the boy looked down and spoke "I'm sorry sir, I don't remember." he said as we all raised an eyebrow "So you don't remember your last name or where you are from correct?" Aether said as he nodded as I spoke up "How did you end up way out here? Plus the Universe is a dangerous place, you would have to go through a ton of trouble to be where you are at now." I said as everyone nodded.

He hesitated like he was debating telling us something until a few minutes later he spoke "I lived on planet Rylander, until it was attacked by Order's minions since we supplied transportation to Lady Chaos and her army around the Universe. At first they came peacefully, requiring us to give them transportation towards a planet, we didn't know why and asked them but they refused to answer our question as we refused to give them access and so they attacked us. My family was killed and I was sold into slavery, but before they did take me in as a slave, four people came up to me. One was like Chaos but had pure white eyes." he said but stopped as our eyes widened and he stopped "Do you know who they are?" he said curiously as Raven spoke "Yes, that was Order Chaos's brother who wants to rebuild the Universe but in his _own_ way." he said as Daniel's eyes widened.

"Oh." Was all he said until I spoke back up "And who was the other three?" I said as he looked thoughtful for a moment "One of them was around the age of twenty seven and called another person who was really tall father. There was one who looked like how you are dressed up, milord." he said as we got confused "What do you mean little man?" Preston said as he looked thoughtful "He wore the same gear as those people do." he said gesturing to the successors "But he was dressed up like the King and instead of having a black cloak, his was pure white." he said as my eyes widened.

"No way." I said in shock as everyone looked at me "What is it?" Vivian asked as she grabbed my hand as I chuckled while putting my hand to my mouth. "You sly dog Order." I said as everyone looked at me confused till I spoke "Tell me who am I?" I questioned as they looked confused "Your Percy Jackson." Rayner said as Daniel's eyes widened and he went to speak but I shushed him and shook my head. "Nope, keep guessing." "You're a king and commander." Lucilius said as I shook my head and spoke "Close, but no." I said as Anthony spoke up "Your the successor of Chaos." He said as I nodded and spoke "Yes, this person dresses up like a successor but looks like me and instead of having a black cloak with the Universe on it to symbol who I fight for he has a pure white cloak. Who do you think he represents?" I said hoping they'll figure it out as their eyes widened "A successor of Order." Chaos said in shock as I nodded "And since Order can't wield his sword, he'll have his successor wield it and destroy Chaos and his children." I said as their eyes widened even further.

"So we have what sounds like a son, a successor of Order, and Order himself, but whose the last one." Jason said thoughtful as Daniel spoke back up "This man was the tall one, but Order was the one bowing and calling him lord when it should've been the other way around since I didn't feel any type of aura on him like you guys. Plus he dressed in all gold with gold chains around him and a golden cloak on his back." he said as me and the Rangers all froze and looked at him slowly as the rest looked at us confused "What's wrong you guys?" Camille said worriedly but we just ignored her and looked at Daniel as we all knew one man who wore _exactly_ what Theron wore.

"Did this man have a deep voice?" Raven said coldly as he was gripping his fork tightly making it bend as everyone looked at him in shock except us as we didn't break eye contact with Daniel vice versa with him.

"Yes, plus he kept saying this and I quote "These puny mortals think they have the power and strength to face a god? Much less someone who is stronger than both Order and Chaos." he said as everybody's eyes widened and look at us to see us shaking in anger. I felt all our aura's rising quickly as I was taking deep breaths and slowly let go of the table, not knowing that I gripped it so tightly that I left hand prints on it as all the other Rangers calmed down as we all looked at Daniel with a cold gaze, making him uncomfortable and shrink down in his seat as I spoke once more "What was this man's name?" I said through clenched teeth as Daniel looked scared until he spoke, rather hesitantly "He called himself Theron, the King of Kings, God of Gods." he said as I snapped and flashed me and the Rangers out and to our arena as we unleashed all our anger in our training room.

 **Daniel POV**

"He called himself Theron, the King of Kings, God of Gods." As soon as I said this Percy Jackson and the fifty people with glowing eyes all disappeared. A few seconds later, I felt a huge surge of power and looked around in shock as I saw everyone with their eyes closed tightly as I saw even Lady Chaos with tears in her eyes as I spoke "Lady Chaos? Why are you all crying?" I said curiously as a beautiful pale girl spoke up "You heard of the Rangers, correct?" she said as I nodded excited. "Those people who all disappeared were the Rangers." She said as I looked at her in disbelieve "Why did they all leave like that then?" I said curiously as they all flinched and a man with sea green eyes spoke "Daniel, I am Poseidon, Percy's father, the man who you just said caused them tons of pain and made them lose some fellow comrade and loved ones very dearly." he said as my eyes widened "No, that isn't possible. People around the Universe said that the Rangers couldn't be killed and that they moved so quickly they made Aether, Primordial of light look slow." I said as they all flinched again.

"Daniel, my name is Rayner, I'm the successor of Phanes, the man who just talked to you is an Olympian God of Earth. the people around him are the Olympians, Hunters of Artemis, and the immortal campers." he said as they all smiled and nodded with tears in their eyes "These people are the Primordial Gods, we are their successors, and those people who disappeared were the Rangers and Percy Jackson." he said as I nodded showing that I understood.

"There weren't just fifty Rangers, Daniel. There was much more Rangers." He said sadly as my eyes widened "Really, how many of them?" "One-hundred and seventy five of them." he said as I looked at them in disbelieve as they all nodded. "Those fifty Rangers, are all that's left of the original one-hundred and seventy five." He said while trying to talk but couldn't as he sat back down as I saw tears coming out as a hunter with electric blue eyes spoke up "Daniel, that man Theron is not a god, he is a mere mortal like the rest of us here. He caused seven major wars and millions of battles just to kill all the Rangers. The Rangers can defeat Chaos and Theron wanted them out of the picture so he could start a war, but he failed and only killed one-hundred and twenty five of them. But he severely tortured and broke the remaining fifty Rangers, and Percy Jackson was in that list." she said with tears in her eyes as I spoke up "So he caused all those major wars and battles, just to kill Lady Chaos's most deadliest fighting group and start a war?" I said in a small voice as they all nodded sadly. "He thought that by doing this, he would drive them into hiding but he only inflicted revenge on himself and everyone close to him. Percy Jackson and the Rangers killed his closest advisors, friends, and his whole family until all that Theron had was his wife and his youngest son." Another hunter with blue eyes and blonde hair said sadly as my eyes widened.

"Their mission was to make Theron feel all the pain and suffering that he gave them and take everything that he has. And they did, until Percy killed his youngest son and that was the last time that anyone had seen or heard from the _Mighty Theron_ for the last two-hundred and thirty nine years." she spat out the words mighty Theron like it was venom on her tongue.

"And now that he's back, they are feeling the pain again?" I said in a small voice as they all nodded until I just realized something. "You said that for revenge the Rangers all killed Theron's family, correct?" I said as they all nodded while I felt my face drain of color "That's so not good." I said scared if my theory is correct as Rayner spoke up "What do you mean, little man?" he said as I spoke "The Rangers all thought that Theron died of old age, but now that they know that he is back, the lust for revenge for their fallen brothers and sisters has also returned." I said as they all realized what I said as they paled as Rayner picked me up and we all ran towards a room as the beautiful pale girl opened it and our eyes widened at the destruction.

The walls were completely destroyed and everything was in pieces, basically everything was in pieces and nothing was spared. "Where are they?" the blonde hunter said worriedly as Lady Chaos closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and spoke "I don't sense them anywhere in the City." she said as my eyes widened "They're heading to planet Rylander to kill Theron." I said in horror as they looked at me "Please, you have to stop them. They'll be slaughtered." I said panicked as Rayner spoke "What do you mean little man? How will they be slaughtered?" Rayner said as he put me down. "There are at least two billion soldiers on the planet and there's only fifty of them." I said as they looked at me in horror as Lady Chaos snapped her fingers and we appeared in a throne room and a screen appeared "Show me Perseus Jackson and the Rangers." she demanded as it started to zoom past planets till it showed Planet Rylander.

It zoomed in and appeared in a forest as we saw the Rangers all on a knee "They're already there." Nyx said in astonishment until I spoke up "But why are they kneeling?" I said curiously as they all stood up and had their hoods up while their glowing eyes were burning with hatred and fury as Percy's eyes were changing different beautiful colors till they stopped on eyes that looked like the Universe was inside them, but one was pitch black while the other was pure white as everyone gasped. "Oh, that's not good." I heard Poseidon say "Why?" I said as he looked at me. "Whenever Percy's eyes do that, it means that he is pissed." "But why are they glowing?" I said as they all looked closer and saw I was right as his eyes were glowing "Why are they doing that? They've never done that before." Rayner said as everyone looked confused till they all took off through the forest moving faster than Aether as my eyes widened "Can't you just flash down there and stop them?" I said panicked as Lady Chaos looked at me with a sad gaze. "I cannot for it seems Percy put up a barrier around the planet so no one can get out or in." she said as our eyes widened "All we can do is just watch and hope they don't get hurt or do something rash." the pale girl said as we all nodded and watched the Rangers move through the forests of Planet Rylander.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far as the war is getting closer and closer. Feel free to review!**

 **Daniel POV**

As we watched the Rangers move through the forests getting closer and closer to Order's army, I got to know everybody's names and who they are. "Look, they're approaching a camp." Aether said as the Rangers were about two hundred yards away when the guards noticed them. "Halt, if you do not change course, you will be put down." The guards said as the Rangers either didn't hear them or just pure out ignored them, but I think it was the latter as a group of archers pointed their bows at them and were getting ready to shoot until multiple throwing knifes all came from the Rangers even though they were moving they still somehow threw the throwing knifes. The throwing knifes hit the guards in the throat and head as they all fell back dead as the other guards went to stand up but received the same fate as the others as the Rangers moved past them.

"Will they be okay?" I said worriedly as they all smiled, but the smiles look like they were trying to reassure themselves while Percy's wife, Vivian, was freaking out while Erebus tried to calm her down. "Vivian, take deep breaths. Percy and the others have been through worse, they'll be fine." Erebus said soothingly but she wasn't listening until Rosa and Kayla came and finally got her to calm down as Erebus led her over to the rest of us as the Rangers all appeared at the edge of a cliff as we saw the army.

We all gasped as the army was _massive! "_ It looks like they've already set up camp." I said sad that my home is destroyed. "They can't fight that army. The highest they've fought is seven million, not _two billion."_ Ares said as we all glared at him "You're not helping one bit Ares." Athena said as he rolled his eyes "It's true, they need to control their anger-" was as far as he got before shadows wrapped around him and threw him into the roof, then slammed him roughly into the ground. Our eyes widened until we saw Vivian with her eyes glowing as she spoke "You're one to talk? You can't even control your anger for merely two seconds, they have been holding all this anger in for _two hundred and thirty nine years_. So sit down and shut up before I kill you, and I won't make you go to Tartarus, you'll fade completely." she hissed out as we all looked at her in horror. We looked back at the Rangers to see them all just looking down at the army till Vivian spoke "Just walk away. Don't even think about fighting that army Percy, just walk away." Vivian muttered as Percy turned around and walked out of sight with the Rangers behind him as we all sighed in relief.

"That was a close one, I honestly thought tha-" Lucilius said as I interrupted him "Look!" I yelled as we saw the Rangers jump from the cliff straight down towards the middle of camp as our eyes widened as they were about two-hundred and fifty yards up. We all watched in shock that as soon as they landed a huge earthquake rocked the planet violently as cracks appeared everywhere as our eyes widened at the destruction. As the soldiers all got up slowly they saw the fifty Rangers they instantly started laughing "Is this who is going to attack us? I thought the mighty _Rangers_ would have more than fifty soldiers, I guess Lord Theron was right, the Rangers are useless." one soldier said as we looked at them in horror as the Rangers eyes glowed even brighter and a throwing knife appeared in his throat as they all stopped laughing and looked in shock at the Rangers as it showed Percy in a throwing position.

He held out his hand as a sword started to form and when it did everyone gasped as I looked confused "What's so important about that sword?" I said as Nyx spoke "That sword is the Sword of Chaos, the same sword that Chaos used against Order when they fought for control of the Universe." she said as my eyes widened as I saw the Rangers all get out hunting knifes and swords as the soldiers ran at them as they ran back at them as we all looked horrified. When they clashed, all the Rangers split up and fought in different sections moving faster than light as they mowed through the army as we looked in shock. After a couple minutes, they all started to glow a different color as the elements started going crazy as the planet started cracking, hands started to form and crush the soldiers, waves started to drown the soldiers, shadows started wrapping around the soldiers and choking them to death.

We watched in shock and horror as they started to move even faster as the elements started getting more violent and worse as they cut down even more soldiers. The soldiers begged for mercy but received none as they were cut down as the numbers started decreasing slowly until they were all bottled up in the center of town. "They're actually doing it." Apollo said in awe and fear as we all nodded dumbly as the Rangers all vanished and the soldiers backed up. "Are they gone?" One soldier said fearfully as the ground rose up at least twenty five feet around the city boxing everyone in as the Rangers appeared in front of them with their weapons put up as a massive wave rose over them but the wave wasn't just a wave. It was a wave of power as it was mixed with fire, water, shadows, light, and every other element as Percy rose his hand and pointed it at them as the wave launched forward at outstanding speed and caught the soldiers under it.

All we heard were painful screams and them begging for mercy, but the Rangers just stood there as Percy's eyes glowed a dark blue and the wave started to bubble as we watched in horror as we they were burned _and_ drowned. When it disappeared and we saw the soldiers, we all threw up as the bodies were burnt and you could see the destroyed flesh and bones. "All these soldiers, but no Theron _or_ Order?" A Ranger who I realized was Anthony spoke coldly as Percy nodded "It may be because of the barrier I put around the planet. Shall we introduce ourselves to Order's successor and _Theron's_ _other_ son?" he questioned as they all nodded as and a glow appeared over the planet then disappeared.

A few minutes later Order, his successor, _Theron,_ and his son all appeared in a white flash with about ten thousand soldiers appeared as Theron spoke "It's about time we got past this barrier." he said as he looked up and froze as pure fear entered his eyes as he saw fifty pissed off Rangers all sitting on the roofs of the houses, or laying back on the ground watching the stars, or just staring at him as Theron and his group all froze and looked at the destruction that was caused by the Rangers. "Hello Theron." Percy said coldly as he jumped from a roof and landed on the ground as everyone else joined him as their eyes blazed with fury as they looked at Theron.

"Did you miss us?" Percy said with the smile of a madman as Theron backed up slowly while his son and Order's successor got their weapons out. "Is the mighty _king among kings, god among gods scared?!"_ Percy mocked as the Rangers all burst out in laughter as Order's successor and Theron's son stepped forward "You going to let a couple kids fight for you?" Percy said as Theron turned red in anger as Percy continued speaking "If I were you, I would take my son and keep him from getting killed unlike _Riley."_ Percy said with a cold smile as Theron gained a look of pain on his face as his eyes turned foggy.

"Who's Riley?" I said as everyone looked confused till Athena spoke "That must be the name of Theron's son that Percy killed. Percy's trying to get Theron angry and charge at Percy so he can have his revenge." she said as Percy was still mocking Theron. "I mean come on if you're _stronger_ than _Chaos and Order_ you _should_ be able to bring him back from the _dead, can't you?"_ Percy said as Theron had tears forming in his eyes. Percy was still mocking him as we looked in shock. "I've never seen this side of Percy before, why is he acting like this?" Annabeth asked as Erebus spoke "Wouldn't you be the same way, if someone who you thought was dead was actually alive? And that same man is the same person who killed all your loved ones." he said as Annabeth went to speak but couldn't as she finally nodded.

"I mean really? Is Theron actually so prideful that he can't admit defeat? I mean sure Athena is prideful, but at least she cares for her children. Unlike _you._ Who probably doesn't even care about his deceased son or ceased son. Only cares about who he screws and his power. Your father doesn't care about you kid, nor does Order, Theron brought this upon himself and we are only repaying him back." Percy said as Theron had his sword out and was gripping it as he had tear stains on his cheeks while Percy looked at him and smiled and continued "You know Theron, you said that the Rangers are useless and stupid, but it is _you and Order_ who are useless. You couldn't even figure out that I was in the room with you and Order, plus I am 75% Primordial, 15% Olympian and about 10% mortal. So when I swore on the Styx, it only hurt the 10% of my mortal body and not the 90% of my immortal body." he said as our eyes widened.

"I know that my brothers and sisters all died and while I am mad about it, but I've comes to terms with it, so have the rest of the Rangers. They are in a better place, but _you_ can't even save your _own son from a lowly mortal_. So it is not my deceased brothers and sisters who are useless. _The most powerful being in the Universe, who is stronger than Chaos and Order is scared. It is not me or the Rangers who are useless Theron, it is you."_ Percy said as we all winced knowing that will drive Theron over the edge and it did as Theron pulled out a sword and charged at Percy as everyone else did as the Rangers all pulled out hunting knifes as Percy stood there weaponless with a smile on his face that grew with each yard Theron grew closer as the Rangers all ran at the army as Shane, Preston, Anthony, Raven, and Kane all attacked Order as the rest of the Rangers kept the group of ten thousand soldiers busy while two Rangers dealt with Order's successor and Theron's son.

Percy stepped to the side and flipped Theron over his shoulder as landed roughly on the ground as Percy picked him up by the hair and drove his fist into Theron's nose instantly breaking it as Percy picked him back up and threw him into a wall. Theron's son went to help him until he was grabbed and thrown to the ground roughly by a Ranger as he was kicked in the stomach. We watched in shock at how brutal they were, "Percy's merely messing with him, he wants Theron to suffer, if not suffer more than how much he did." Thalia said as Theron slowly got up and picked up his sword and charged at Percy but Percy was merely dodging until he grabbed Theron's shoulders and head butted him as we saw blood seem out as he screamed in pain till Percy kicked him in the stomach knocking the breath out of Theron as he threw a throwing knife into Theron's shoulder as he screamed in pain.

Percy stood there calmly as the chaos around him was happening "Shouldn't the Rangers have already been done with Order's men?" I said while still looking at the screen. "They're messing with all of them. The Rangers want them to hear Theron's screams of pain." Athena said in shock as Percy got out a hunting knife with the name _Tyler_ on it as everyone gasped while Theron circled around Percy as he watched him until Theron charged as Percy ran back leaving deadly gashes and cuts on his body as he knocked Theron back onto his back and pinned him down and took the hunting knife and carved the words _Tyler_ deep in his arm as he screamed in pain till Percy punched him shutting him up while we watched in horror.

"He's going to carve names of fallen Rangers into Theron's body." Poseidon whispered in shock as Percy took his other arm and carved the words _R.I.P. The Jackson Family_ deep into Theron's other arm as he screamed even louder, but Percy let him scream and didn't bother to silence him as he carved the numbers _one hundred and twenty five_ into his stomach while still screaming as Order's men fought even harder but the Rangers just pushed them back as Order was having a difficult time with the six Rangers.

Percy then took his face and carved the initials P.J. deep into his right cheek while carving a trident deep into Theron's left cheek and then carved the sign for Chaos deep into his forehead as Theron continued screaming until Percy put the knife up and started raining punches onto Theron as he tried to stop Percy put he just grabbed his left arm and snapped it violently as the bone tore past the skin as some of us threw up and did the same thing to the right arm as he continued to beat Theron into a pulp as his punches got more worse and worse as we watched in horror.

When I thought Theron was dead for sure I saw his chest rising but barely. "He's barely breathing, he should be dead." I said in shock as Lady Chaos spoke "Percy's using the Void to keep him alive so he can suffer." she said in shock as there was a black light surrounding both of them as Percy took out the hunting knife and was about to kill him until a white beam knocked all the Rangers back into buildings and walls as Order and his successor appeared beside Theron as they both looked terrible until Order spoke "Take him to the ship, I'll hold off Perseus with the armies help." his successor looked like he was about to argue but nodded nonetheless as him and Theron's son carried the barely alive Theron as Percy stood up as his Universal eyes glowed with power and anger.

"I will not let him get away again, he has caused me too much pain and suffering for him to walk away." Percy snarled as he summoned the Sword of Chaos and charged at Order with the Rangers all behind him as Percy brought the sword down. The force and pressure from the attack knocked Order back as his sword shattered as his eyes widened so he threw it down and started to dodge the Rangers onslaught. Order could barely dodge the attacks from Percy and the Rangers as he had some deadly cuts on him till he shot a while beam at Percy but he just absorbed it and shot it back at Order as his eyes widened and it hit him throwing him through some buildings as the army advanced on the Rangers as they attacked them as Percy, Raven, Shane, Kane, Preston, Anthony, all walked towards where Order was at as a white beam shot back out as Percy absorbed it but when he put his hand down Order punched him in the face throwing him into the wall as the five Rangers all attacked Order.

We watched in shock and awe at how the Rangers could probably defeat both Order _and_ Chaos, but when Percy joined Order started to get more cuts and bruises as he was being pushed back quickly until a bright light appeared around him as Percy and the others closed their eyes as Order ran down the street. "Coward." Percy growled as him and the five other Rangers all chased after Order as he jumped on a ship as it started to leave while the remaining Rangers all appeared as Percy shot a arrow at the ship but it just bounced off as the ship disappeared.

"He got away Percy." Anthony said as Percy smiled and shook his head as he pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a tracking device as they all looked in shock. "Wherever Theron goes we will know, Theron was the hunter, but the hunter is now the hunted. Let the hunt begin." Percy said as they disappeared in a flash as it ended and we looked in shock until Lady Chaos spoke "They're in the City." she said as she flashed out as the immortals followed her and the successors flashed themselves as Rayner took me with him as we found her in front of the House of Chaos. We walked in to see a black cloak go up the stairs until we heard a door close as we all walked upstairs and saw a bloody hand on Percy's door.

"Percy, can we come in?" Vivian said softly while we heard something hitting the floor as we looked around in confusion until Athena spoke "It sounded like their weapons and armor." she said as Vivian spoke again "Percy?" she said again as we heard creaking then silence. "I think they're asleep. Let's head downstairs and discuss what happened." Lady Chaos whispered as we all nodded and walked down the stairs, careful not to make noise as we all got downstairs and sat on the chairs, couches, and on the floor as we all looked around.

"We need to do something." Aether said as everyone glared at him "Really, you just figured that out." Erebus said as Aether was about to say something till Lady Chaos spoke "We need to get that tracking device." she said as we all looked at her in shock "If a war is coming soon, we need the Rangers to be in shape and have their minds focused on the war and not on hunting down Theron." she said as Poseidon nodded "We don't know how far away this war is, but when it comes we need Percy and the Rangers as they nearly defeated Order and that was just six of them. I have no doubt that Order and Theron are already looking for Percy and the Rangers vice versa. We need to keep them under watch so they don't sneak off and hunt down Theron." Poseidon said as we all nodded then Zeus spoke.

"But Lady Chaos, can't you just tell them to stop hunting down Theron?" He said as she shook her head "I wish I could, but they bow to no one and take orders from no one, not even me. They listen to Percy and Percy only, so if he listens they will listen." "And wherever Percy goes, they go." Vivian said sadly as everyone looked around. "Plus if their so focused on hunting Theron they could possibly walk into a trap." Rayner said as Apollo spoke up "But wouldn't they know if they are walking into a trap or being followed?" he said curiously as Athena spoke up "Their minds are set on revenge and they won't notice the details around them, it is possible that they could be captured." she said as Lady Chaos spoke up "How about we talk about this in the morning when the Rangers are up and we can discuss them with them?" Lady Chaos said as everyone nodded while the campers and successors went upstairs into the extra rooms while the Olympians and Primordials all fell asleep downstairs.

 **One week later**

 **Vivian POV**

I woke up to the smell of food cooking as I rolled to the side and saw it was only 6:30 "May's already cooking?" I muttered as the other successors and campers must've smelled the food as we all got up and got ready and headed downstairs to wake up the Olympians and Primordials as we all headed into the kitchen and saw the Rangers all sitting at their table just looking around at the empty chairs and drinking coffee.

"You guys look terrible." Aether said as we all glared at him and Hemera slapped him "Shut up, their going through a rough time." Hemera hissed at Aether as he nodded as we all walked towards them slowly as I spoke "Percy, are you okay." I said softly as he looked up and we gasped. His hair that is usually messy was a rats nest, he had what looks like a bloody hand trailing down the right side of his face, he still wore the gear and cloak from a week ago as it had dry blood on it and it was torn, his beautiful ever changing eyes were dull and bloodshot from either crying or lack of sleep. "Yes Vivian, I'm okay just a little tired." He said as he took a big yawn and drank his coffee up as Anthony spoke up "We look terrible because of nightmares and demigod dreams." he said as the campers all nodded in sympathy. "But on the good side, we saw the army that Order is using." Shane said as we looked at them "How big is it?" Chaos asked as they all looked at her then back at their coffee then back at her as they blinked their eyes a couple times. "Chaos, why are you a beautiful woman?" Shane said as they all nodded while she spoke "Thank you for the compliment, but I am a woman because I adopted Percy." she said as they nodded "That explains when we went to bed I felt a different aura around him." Preston said as they nodded then Anthony spoke up "They call themselves The Empire of Order or Order's Empire." he said as the Rangers all snorted while Percy spoke up "They have at least a thousand of the Universe's most deadliest nations on their side. They also have the Asidians." Percy said as we all got confused.

"Who are the Asidians?" Athena asked curiously as Percy spoke up "The Asidians stay to themselves and only fight for someone if they are given money. But they are a group of assassins who are basically just like the Rangers. They fight like us and are basically an even match to us. We would have no problem fighting them, but as you can tell we are a little short on numbers." he said as we paled knowing these Asidians are just like the Rangers.

"Sit everyone, it is disrespectful to leave your guests standing." He said as he gestured to the empty seats as we realized they were chairs to the fallen Rangers as we looked at them, wary they will flip out if we sit in them. "Percy, are you sure we can sit down?" I said as he waved it off "If they were here, we would hear them bitch saying that their just chairs. So please, sit." he said as the Rangers all nodded while we sat near the Rangers as close as possible while Kane stopped me "Not here." he said confusing me and the others. "Where am I supposed to sit then?" I said as they all smiled "The Queen is supposed to sit by our King, milady." he said as he bowed slightly and gestured to the chair beside Percy as I headed over to it and sat down beside Percy as he grabbed my hand.

"If you guys are hungry, please eat. I know that some of you probably haven't eaten for a while." He said as I heard Rayner's stomach growl as we all looked at him in shock as he blushed in embarrassment. "Please, eat." Percy said as he gestured to the food going down the table as we all picked up a plate and started eating. While I was eating I kept sneaking glances at Percy to see if he was eating but he barely touched his plate as he was just picking at it and the other Rangers were doing the same thing.

We were all watching them in concern as they didn't seem very hungry. They were opening and closing their hands that had dry blood on them and were closing their eyes and putting their head in their hands "Did it really happen?" Percy said making us look at him in confusion. "Did what really happen, son?" Chaos said as Percy looked at her sadly "Us disappearing, heading to Planet Rylander, attacking Theron and carving numbers and letters into his skin?" Percy said as we all hesitated as the Rangers all looked at us until I decided to just tell them, it wouldn't do any good to sugarcoat it. "Yes Percy, it all really did happen, it has been a week since your encounter with Theron and Order." I said while gaining looks of shock and horror from everyone around me, but I just ignored them and looked at the Rangers as they all slouched down into their seats as Percy sighed sadly. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He said as we looked at him and the Rangers in shock.

"What do you mean, son? We thought you would be disappointed that Theron escaped." Poseidon said in shock as they looked at us sadly "Yes dad, while we are disappointed that Theron escaped, what we did was unacceptable. We all made a promise to never do what Theron did to us and we turned around and did _exactly_ what he did to us. As Rangers, it is our job to keep peace and work in the shadows, yes we agree that Theron did need to die, but there was no need to torture him in front of his own son. If we were going to kill him, it should've been done quickly. No need to make him suffer, even if you all agree that he needed to suffer, nobody deserves to be tortured in front of their own son no matter how evil they are." Percy said sadly as they all nodded while looking down.

"It's funny though." Percy said as we broke out of our shock and looked at him "Theron and Order have all these nations that are ready to wipe out Chaos and everyone that stands with him. They think that they are doing a good thing by fighting for Order and getting rid of the people who do everything in their power to protect the Universe, but will they continue to think that when Order kills all of them in cold blood? Order wants to create everything from scratch and that means killing everyone and everything that Chaos created. Theron is a fool if he thinks that Order is really going to listen to him, he is only listening because he isn't at full power, but once he is Order will completely destroy Earth and then the Universe and rebuild it in his own way." Percy said as the Rangers all nodded while he continued speaking.

"Soldiers, they fight for kings they never even met. I bet that out of a thousand nations that Order has, about a fifth of those nations actually met Order and Theron." He said as he looked directly at Zeus, "Like you Zeus, you are the King of Olympus yet you never even show your face to the demigods. But you demand and threaten them to fight for you or be killed, you only show your face to people who can give you glory or honor. You Olympians all invite the cabin leaders to Olympus for what? For them to stand there like idiots and listen to all of you have a shouting contest debating whose the strongest, most prettiest, whose the smartest, or whose the better archer and if women are better than men. You call yourselves gods, but I call you children because that's _exactly_ how you act." he said while the Olympians looked at him in shock as did everyone else except for the Rangers, Primordials, and Chaos who were all nodding.

The Olympians were all shocked till Ares spoke up "Listen punk, who are you calling a kid, we're older than you and have seen a lot more than you have." he said as Percy was already in front of him and picked him up by the throat and threw him into the wall and had his hand around Ares throat slowly squeezing tighter and tighter as he spoke "Let's see if you can withstand all that I have seen." he said as his eyes glowed light brown as Ares face changed to one of pure horror as he tried to speak but couldn't as Percy let go as Ares fell to the floor gasping for breath. "That wasn't even a hundred years. If you can't even withstand fifty years of my life as a successor and Ranger how will you be able to stay sane while watching _two-hundred and seventy three years_?" He said as Ares stood up shakily looking at Percy in horror, "How are you still sane?" he whispered as Percy spoke "Maybe its my devotion to defend the Universe and coming home to my loved ones, but don't think that you have seen more than me because you haven't." he said as he turned back to us "Do any of you wish to see if you have seen more than me?" he questioned as we all quickly shook our heads as he nodded and walked back to the table and sat down.

"You Olympians say that it is the gods who are the reason for Olympus surviving, bullshit." He said as our eyes widened at his language but he didn't seem to care as he continued "After the Second Titan War in the throne room for the awards, all of you, not some, _all_ of you Olympians were complaining that there were cracks in your throne. You should've been fucking happy that you're thrones are still in one piece, it was me, a simple sixteen year old demigod fighting against the King of the Titans. Then when Gaea was rising you all decided to _close Olympus thinking that the Mother Earth will go back to sleep?!"_ he said with disbelieve in his tone as he shook his head "You all said that I saved Olympus yet again, but it wasn't me who saved Olympus. It was Hera because she was the one who actually had the guts to switch a Greek leader and Roman leader to unite the two camps, she was the one who set the game in motion. You all came to me and praised me for defeating a Primordial but it was Hera who should've gotten the praise for uniting the two camps and saving Olympus, but she didn't." he said as we all looked at him shocked while Hera was also shocked until she smiled gratefully and he smiled back.

"Most of you Olympians always wonder why Hera is always bitter and cold towards you. It's because _everyday of her immortal life_ she has to see children that aren't hers save for a couple, on the Olympian Council and she can't have a demigod. It's not that she can't, it's because of her domain, marriage, when she's married she stays faithful to that man no matter who they are. She also feels everything in marriage. But Zeus can't even keep it in his pants, so even if Hera did have a child, we all know that Zeus will throw a fit saying that she cheated on him when he does it on a everyday basis with mortals and immortals." He said while everyone nodded while Zeus turned red in anger and stood up only to meet fifty hunting knifes and arrows at his face, his son included. "Jason, why do you go against me? I am your father." Zeus said in shock while Jason spoke "Yes, you are my father, but that doesn't give you the right to cheat on your wife constantly. I side with the Rangers because its the truth, you just need to accept it." he said while Zeus spoke "Fine then, I know that no son of mine will ever go against me. I Zeus, King of Olympus, hereby disown Jason Grace." he said shocking everyone as a glow surrounded Jason as it disappeared and Jason fell to his knees while Percy grabbed Zeus by the throat and slammed him into the table breaking it as he put his foot on Zeus throat and slowly adding more pressure as Zeus tried to shock Percy but he just spoke "Champion of Zeus and Ouranos. Lightning doesn't affect me at all." he said as Zeus started to turn purple until I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me and nodded as he let go of Zeus.

Percy checked Jason and asked if he was okay as Jason nodded and he fixed the table and made the food appear again like nothing happened. As we all sat back down Percy just stared at Zeus as he didn't even take his eyes off him as he squirmed under Percy's gaze. "You are a king, but you are a tyrannical king. You rule the Olympian Council because most of them are your children. The only ones who don't take any of your bullshit is my dad, Hades, and Hestia and that scares you because you know just them three can bring Olympus down and they won't just lay down and follow your orders like your children do. That's why you took Hestia off the council and didn't give Hades a throne, because they can turn the tides on Olympian votes and that scares you because you think they will steal your throne. And you swore not to become like your father, hell you act just like him. You kill my dad and Hades kids because of the first Great Prophecy but yet your children are defended by the Olympian Council, but no more." Percy said as he shook his head and spoke.

"Any children of Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, or Hades adopted or not will be under my protection, the Rangers, and the Primordial Council." he said as our eyes widened except for the Primordials and the Rangers "If any one of you Olympians harm any of the demigod children of the children Rhea and Kronos minus Zeus and Demeter, you will have to go through the Primordials, Rangers, and _me."_ he said as the Olympians paled "So think wisely on your choices, and don't even think about sending them on deadly quests just to kill them for I am always watching." he said while Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon all looked at him thankfully and gratefully while he smiled back.

"Now where were we before I went of track." He muttered as we looked at him confused till he snapped his fingers and spoke "Ah yes, like I said before you Olympians think that it is you the reason Olympus still stands, but I'll tell you right now it isn't you for it is the demigods and Hunters of Artemis. _They_ are the reason Olympus still stands." he said as Zeus went to say something until Chaos snapped "Sit down Zeus, because we all know it's the truth. All you do is screw mortals and brag how powerful your children are when you didn't even bother fighting Typhon until the last minute. Now sit down and shut up before I make you fade completely." she snarled as Zeus immediately sat back down as we all looked at her in shock. "Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Castor, Lee Fletcher, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke Castellan. _They_ are the _true heroes of Olympus_ during the Second Titan War, they all sacrificed themselves so _I_ could live. They all knew that if I died, the war would have already been lost. I would have loved it if they didn't do that but like I said to the immortal campers and minor gods, sacrifices have to be made in order for a war to be won." he said as Hades, Artemis, Dionysus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes all nodded sadly.

"While you have shrines dedicated to the fallen heroes in the Second Titan War, you don't visit them." He said as the Olympians all stood up while Artemis spoke "How dare you? You dare say we don't care for our children or comrades." she snarled as he merely raised an eyebrow "I did not say that, I merely said you don't visit the shrines. Stop putting words in my mouth Artemis, you are only making a fool out of yourself." he said while the Rangers burst out in laughter while everyone else smirked or snickered. "You mourn and curse the Fates for taking away your children, but it is not their fault. It is _your_ fault because _you_ brought them into a world of pain and destruction. If you don't want to see your children die, then stop having them. It is okay to have one or two every year, there are _nine hundred and fifty_ campers, Greek and Roman. There are _nine_ Olympians who can have kids or brain kids but damn, how many mortals do you screw? Twenty to thirty a night in both aspects?" he said as we all burst out in laughter while the Olympians fumed and sat down. "Don't forget _Perseus."_ Artemis spat "There are some minor gods." "Oh I know that _Phoebe Artemis."_ he spat as she recoiled in shock. "But there are like three hundred campers who are children of the minor gods and the rest are children of the Olympians." He said while Anthony spoke "More like forty to fifty a night in both aspects." he said as we laughed even harder.

Once we all calmed down Percy turned serious and spoke again. "You don't care for your children, because if you did you would visit those shrines any chance you get. I went to the shrines nearly every week and Hades and Hermes do the same thing because I saw them there talking to the shrines and putting flowers down in front of Bianca and Luke's shrines. I did the same thing but with every shrine, whenever I'm on Olympus, I'll see you Olympians walk right by those shrines and not even stop to pay respects or anything, and you do the same thing _Phoebe Artemis."_ he spat as all the Olympians flinched except for Hermes and Hades.

"All you care about is screwing the mortals and leaving. You are so weak to the point where if the minor gods actually tried to fight you they would win. You would be powerful if you quit starting fights and wars with other immortals. Like now, you are nothing here, you are mere ants beneath our boots. If the Primordials wanted to, they can easily overpower you and take back Earth, but they don't. We all watch you in hope of seeing the Olympians going back to their former glory, but it seems with every year passing you get worse and worse." he said as the Olympians looked down in shame while Chaos and the Primordials were all nodding in agreement.

"So tell me Phoebe Artemis." He said as he turned to Artemis "Look me directly in the eyes and tell me, that you have went to Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo's shrines after the Second Giant War." he said as he looked at Artemis and she looked back with tears forming in her eyes and shook her head "There you go. Have you other Olympians visited the shrines?" he said as they all shook their heads. "My point exactly. You don't care for your children, because while the Ancient Laws prevent you from interfere directly, you could always send them messages to let them know you're watching them. That's why your own children go against you, because you don't even look their way. You only focus on those who bring you glory." He said as he stood up as did the other Rangers as they all went to the door as did Percy till stopped "History likes to repeat itself constantly. When the war begins, things will repeat themselves over that you Olympians and Primordials recognize." he said as he dug into his pocket and tossed the tracking device that we were discussing about last night onto the table as he went to the door and spoke once more "Artemis, you and your hunters call me a perfect man, but what I did a week ago? Was that what a perfect man would do? Or when I killed Theron's youngest son only because he was related to Theron? I'm not perfect, I'm still respectful to women but I am not that same boy who entered camp with a smile on his face and jokes around with everyone. That boy died two hundred and seventy three years ago." and with that, he closed the door as we all looked at the tracking device.

"What he said was true, all of it and you know this." Aether said as he flashed out as did the rest of the primordials till only Chaos remained "Well, this has been a interesting year. Congrats on the wedding Ms. Jackson." Chaos said with a smile as I smiled back while Annabeth glared at me. "Olympians, at the end of every year you can come back to the City plus you should head back to Earth, your children are freaking out." She said as she created a portal as the Olympians and their children nodded dumbly and left.

"You guys should head to training, my guess is the Rangers are all asleep." She said as we nodded and stood up as she flashed out "Percy really told the Olympians straight up, didn't he?" Rayner said as we all nodded "But what he said is the truth, for years we have watched them and see they only focus on children who bring them glory. Not all of their children." I said as we all nodded and headed towards training.

 **229 Years later**

 **Third POV**

Two figures were walking through the streets of Planet Danar, the planet where the most darkest and cruelest criminals and warriors reside, guarding the Sword of Order. The two figures were dressed like assassins as they were asking for directions towards the Sword of Order as people were telling them to turn around and not go for it but they didn't listen.

As they headed towards a bar, a group of about fifteen very muscular men all stood around them in a circle "Excuse me, can you move? We were going to get a drink." the one on the left spoke as they all laughed. "You're going nowhere _outsider._ You got some pretty good interesting things on you and we want em. You got two choices, you can give us your loot and walk away or you can try to fight us and die, and we get your loot." A big man said as they all cracked their knuckles as people surrounded the group of seventeen people while the two people looked at them and the one on the right spoke "I don't think that's a good idea. But we both know you won't let us leave so we'll take option two. Though it won't be us dying, it will be you." he said as they took off their hoods as all the women gasped and started blushing. The boy on the left had blonde hair and startling electric blue eyes that had actually lightning flashing in them while his face looked like it was carved from stone and was very muscular, not a lot to make it look ugly but just right. The boy on the right was pure out perfect, his face looked like it was carved from marble with ever changing eyes that entranced anyone who looked into them. He was also very muscular but not a lot to make it ugly.

"Fists or weapons?" the one on the right spoke as the fifteen burly men all cracked their knuckles as the two handsome figures took off their cloaks and hidden weapons and gave them to two women "Can you two lovely ladies hold these for us." the one with the ever changing eyes said nicely as the girls nodded quickly and took them as the boys turned back around and you could see their well toned muscles and visible 8-packs through their shirts as the girls were drooling and the boys were looking at them in jealousy.

"So, you guys ready?" The one with the electric blue eyes said as they all ran at them as the two moved like water breaking their bones and snapping necks until after about forty five seconds one remained and he was in a chokehold as the man was losing breath quickly "I warned you if you tried to fight us you would end up dead." he said as he broke his neck as he stood up as the lifeless man fell dead.

Everyone looked in shock at how fast they took down fifteen people who reside with the deadliest group on the planet. "Anyone else want to fight?" The blonde hair boy said as everyone quickly shook their heads and made a path for the two deadly people as they took their gear from the girls and gave them kisses on the cheeks as they both turned red. "That was for holding our stuff." The boy with the ever changing eyes said as the girls got a dreamy look on their faces as the two men walked down the street toward the bar.

 **Jason POV**

"You're getting better Jason. You already merged with Francis, but you still need to work on your stealth and your archery and you should be good." Percy said as we put our cloaks back on but left the hoods down as we headed to the bar. "Thanks Percy, hearing that from you means a lot to me. But we both know that my archery is enough to surpass Artemis and Apollo combined by a long shot but nowhere near the Rangers archery." I said as he chuckled "That's why we train Jason, so that when the war comes, we will be ready." he said as we opened the doors as everyone stopped and looked at us while the girls all gasped.

We walked past them as they tried to touch part of my body that no one should be touching except Piper. We sat down on a couple of stools as the bartender brought us a drink as we sat there, we could tell people were wary of us and were trying to figure out a way to get our gear off us. "Disgusting, how these women sell themselves to men just for pleasure." Percy said disgusted as I nodded "You know their going to try to attack us and get our gear off us, right?" I said as he nodded "Let them, and they will end up like the others outside." he said as I heard the sound of knifes being pulled out of their sheaths. "You would think wisely before attacking us. We don't mean you no harm, but if you do attack us it will be the last thing you ever do." I said as Percy continued for me "We are looking for the Sword of Order, we hope to acquire the Sword." Percy said as everyone in the bar froze and looked at us in shock.

"Why? Do you wish to be driven insane? Only a son of Order or a legacy of Order can wield the sword." One of the people said in a raspy voice as Percy smiled "Well its a good thing that I'm a Legacy of Order then." Percy said as they looked at him then started laughing "You? A Legacy of Order? What a joke." he said as Percy unleashed his full aura making them stop laughing and fall to their knees roughly as Percy stood up and summoned the Sword of Chaos and put it underneath his chin and made him get off the ground. "This is the Sword of Chaos." Percy said as the mans eyes widened "This sword lusts for power and justice. I can tell that justice needs to be served in this room and I can start by killing you first." he said as the man quickly shook his head as Percy's eyes turned pure white like Order's as the man gasped. "So tell me, do you think that I am a legacy of Order?" He questioned as the man quickly nodded his head as Percy hid his aura as everyone stood up and gasped once they saw Percy's eyes.

"Now tell me, where can I find the Sword of Order?" Percy said as the bartender spoke up "We keep it in the basement. Come on Legacy of Order." he said as we both stood up until he spoke "Only the Legacy of Order can come." he said as Percy spoke up "No, my brother comes along." he said as the bartender looked at the both of us then finally nodded as we went downstairs and opened up a rusty door that looks like it leads into the ground. "The sword is down there, good luck you two." He said as he walked up the stairs as we looked at each other "You ready?" he said as I nodded and we both descended into darkness.

 **Percy POV**

As we went deeper and deeper, it started to get darker until I used the Sword of Chaos to give us light as we heard _something_ hiss as I pulled out Riptide and Jason pulled out his hunting knifes. "Whatever's down here doesn't like light." Jason said as I nodded "Something is down here and whatever it is. They don't seem friendly." I said as we walked further till we fell through the ground and landed on solid ground as we got up to see hundreds of _things_ walking towards us. As we got up as I put the Sword of Chaos in front of us as they hissed in outrage till I put it down and they ran at us shocking us with their speed until I brought Riptide down as we started fighting the _things_ as more kept coming till I saw they were coming from a hallway. "Jason lets push towards that hallway." I said as we cut through the creepers, I'm just going to call them creepers since they look creepy.

The closer we got to the door, the more violent they got. "The sword must be in there, Jason." I said as he nodded "It seems the closer we get, the more violent they get." he said as I used the shadows to hold them back as we ran past them and got past the door and slammed it shut as we heard them pounding against the door, but failed to get in. We both tuned around to see more of the creepers coming towards us. "Round two?" I said as I raised Riptide and the Sword of Chaos and charged at the creepers with Jason behind me.

Linebreak

After fifteen minutes of destroying the creepers we saw the sword laying on a podium. "There it is Perce, go get it so we can home. I got to clean up before Piper gets here." he said as I rolled my eyes and spoke "Jason, Piper won't be here until noon as will the Olympians. We left at six this morning and its probably eight, calm down." I said as we walked up towards the stairs until I saw a _really_ old man sitting beside the sword as I groaned "What's wrong?" Jason said while watching the old man. "I've seen this in a movie before, the old man is going to give us a riddle to solve before we can get the sword and if we fail, we die. And I _hate_ riddles." I said as Jason chuckled as the old man stood up while we both got our weapons out in a defensive position.

"I sense you come for the sword, legacy of Order?" The creepy old man questioned as I nodded "You may actually have a chance, I will not stop you but know this. The Sword of Order will focus on your negative emotions and thoughts. That is how Order fell to its power, if you do not lust for power or vengeance, the sword will remain untouched and you will be driven into madness." the creepy old man said as I looked at Jason and he nodded as I took a deep breath and gripped the sword.

Almost instantly I felt angry and wanted to have my revenge against Theron and bring destruction wherever I go but I fought it back and felt something funny in my head. I realized that it was searching through my thoughts, after a couple minutes it must've felt satisfied because it disappeared and I picked up the sword. "The sword chooses you as its wielder, good luck Perseus Jackson, may you never fall to its power like how Order did. May you bring justice and vengeance where it is needed. Wreck havoc with the Swords of Order and Chaos." The creepy old man said as he went back to sitting down and looked like he didn't move at all. "How do you feel?" Jason said curiously as I spoke "I feel...powerful and the need to bring justice and destruction wherever I go." I said as he nodded "Sounds about right." he said as I smiled "Ready to go home?" I said as he nodded "I thought you'd never ask."

We both walked out the door and saw the creepers all backing away. "Man, I really wanted to fight them and see what this sword can do." I said disappointed as he chuckled "Well I'm glad that their backing away because I am hungry." he said seriously as I nodded "I agree with you there." I said as we followed the path until it showed a door and we opened it to see we were back in the basement and headed up the stairs and opened the door. When we walked out everyone looked shocked that I had the Swords of Chaos and Order in my hands while the bartender smiled as I spoke "Thanks for the information." I said as he nodded "Of course, Legacy of Order." he said as I nodded and walked out with Jason until someone stopped me "How are you able to wield the Sword of Chaos?" he said curiously as I chuckled "I'm a son of Chaos." I said as their eyes widened as me and Jason disappeared.

Linebreak

When we appeared we saw we appeared in my living room. "Want to cook breakfast since everyone is already up and about?" I said as he nodded as we got the food out and started cooking while May came down and screamed when she saw us, making us jump and pull out our weapons until we saw it was May. "Hey May, you scared us there." I said as I put the swords away as she spoke " _I_ scared you? _You_ scared me." she said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek while Jason gave her a hug.

"Where were you two this morning? Everyone was worried sick about you." She said as I gave her a plate of eggs and pancakes as she smiled at me and started eating while Jason spoke "We found the location of the Sword of Order and decided to go after it before Order's successor got it." he said as May spoke "And did you find it?" she said as I nodded and pulled them both out as her eyes widened and she started choking on her food as Jason gave her a glass of water as she drank it to get the food down as she spoke "You have both swords?" she questioned as I nodded "I found the Sword of Chaos in my early years as a Ranger." I said as she nodded and spoke "So what are you missing?" she said as Jason spoke "Percy's missing Aguilar's armor and that's it. We have everything else." she said as her eyes widened "Your so close Percy. Do you think Order already has it?" she questioned as I shook my head "I have a connection to Aguilar and I would know if he has the armor, but he doesn't it." I said as she nodded.

"May what time is it?" I asked curiously as she looked at her watch "It's 8:30, why?" she questioned as I nodded. "I told you it would be like eight or nine, since we left at six. It didn't seem long." I said as Jason nodded his head "Let's eat so we can freshen up." Jason said as he got his food and sat down as I also got my food and sat down then spoke "May, are the hunters upstairs?" I questioned as she nodded "Can you go wake them and Daniel up since I know he isn't up yet, also please check to see if Danny is with Damien or if he upstairs, please?" I said as she nodded and went upstairs as me and Jason continued eating until the hunters came downstairs with Danny and May in tow.

"Hello ladies, hey son. You need to wake up its 8:30." I said as they all smiled at me except for Daniel who was rubbing his eyes and grumbling about being woken up from his beauty sleep. "So, how are you ladies enjoying the City." I said to the hunters as they smiled and Tegan spoke "It's amazing Percy." she said as I smiled. "I'm glad your enjoying it, but I still think Artemis is still mad about you leaving the hunt for being in a relationship." I said as they nodded "At first it was hard leaving but then it got easier." she said as they nodded "Well, I'm glad that some of the Rangers are back to how they were before. All we need are for the rest of the Rangers to admit their love and we should be good." I said as Kayle spoke up "Where were you two this morning? Vivian was flipping out." she said as I looked at May and she nodded as she explained to the hunters.

"So you have everything minus the armor?" Tegan said as I nodded "We left because we were worried that Order's successor was heading after it, but we must've beat him in time or he just didn't think it was there." I said as they nodded as I looked at Daniel "How was training with Danny and Damien?" I questioned as he winced in pain and Tegan spoke before he did "He got his butt whooped, but he is showing improvement. He beat Danny but Damien basically wiped the floor with him." she said as I nodded "It's okay if you were beaten by Damien, he is an excellent fighter that can give me a good fight." I said as Jason and May nodded.

Once we finished breakfast, me and Jason headed upstairs and took showers as I put on my armor and cloak plus the crown as I headed back downstairs and saw everyone watching TV. "Is Jason still upstairs?" I questioned as Daniel nodded and I sat beside him, I noticed he looked a little glum "Why so glum, chum?" I said as he sighed sadly "I just feel like I'm letting you down by not being the best I can be in my class." he said as I looked at him shocked "What makes you think that?" I said shocked. "The other trainees in my class mock me and make fun of me for not being the best. They say that I am an embarrassment to you and mom's name." He said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him "Daniel, you are only two hundred and forty one years old and just started training around fifteen years ago. You already surpass trainees who have been training for nearly two hundred years. I couldn't be more proud, they are just saying that to get your hopes down, but don't listen to them. Their just saying that because they can't beat you by sword, so they beat you by words. But don't let it get to you. I experienced the same thing as the only child of the Big Three in camp, people mocked me because I wasn't strong enough but now look at me." I said as I spread my arms out "I done many feats that some gods would kill for and got more fame than Zeus." I said as he smiled.

"Your dad's right, their just jealous they can't defeat you in sword fighting." Jason said as he walked downstairs and smiled at Daniel as did everyone else. "Thanks guys, I really needed this." he said as we hugged him and May spoke "It's 11:55, you two should be at the throne room by now. Your parents will kill you if you are late again." she said as our eyes widened "She right Jason, Ouranos will scold you for being late and Chaos will scold _and_ kill me." I said as a flash of lightning hit Jason and he was gone as I vapor travelled to the throne room.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Vivian POV**

 _Dream_

 _I was back in the same dream that has been haunting me for the last two hundred and twenty nine years. It showed Danny, Daniel, Damien, and Percy all standing at a distance watching around a twenty five hundred men all celebrating around fires with pitch black cloaks on that signals they are part of the House of Chaos and they are in the narrow passageway but the Rangers are all there minus Jason. The dream then switched to show them all in the passageway defending it as a large army clashed against their shields and were trying to push them back. The dream switched to show soldiers all buried on top of each other that formed a giant wall as the soldiers from the House of Chaos were behind it waiting for about five thousand soldiers who wore masks with two swords on their backs and a monstrous being that was covered in chains to get closer._

 _The dream then switched for me to see Percy standing in front of the soldiers from the House of Chaos while they were in a defensive ring where no arrows can penetrate their positions. Then it changed one last time that scarred me as it showed all the soldiers from the House of Chaos, all the Rangers, Damien, Jason, and Percy were all laying on the ground dead, with multiple arrows in their bodies and their eyes all lifeless staring at nothing. It then showed Theron standing over the dead soldiers and walk past them towards the narrow passage that was completely destroyed. Then the dream ended..._

 _Dream ends_

I scream as I jump up to find Percy not in the bed as I looked around panicked and saw that the door was slightly open as I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:30 as I jumped up and got dressed as I headed downstairs and was greeted by everyone. "Hello milady, how are you this morning?" Danny greeted nicely as I smiled at him "I'm good Damien, how about you?" I said as he spoke "Good, milady. Just a little sore from practice with Damien." he said while rubbing his shoulder while wincing in pain.

"Hey Viv." Anthony said as he was sitting in the chair besides Jason as I looked and saw that Jason and Percy weren't here. "Hey you guys, where's Percy and Jason?" I said worriedly as they looked at the empty chairs as Anthony spoke "They left around six this morning, saying they had some errands to do for Chaos. Said they'll be back around 8 or 9 at the latest." he said as I sighed in relief as Danny spoke "Milady, what's wrong? You seem like you had a bad dream and it must've included Percy and Jason as you are looking for them." he said as I shook my head trying to deny the fact that I just had a dream that showed Percy, Jason, Damien, the Rangers, and soldiers from the House of Chaos all laying on the ground dead. "I'm fine Danny, how are you liking the Royal Guard?" I said as he smiled "It's amazing, I see why Percy needs a Guard, he's very diplomatic but some people try to kill him constantly so he is always supposed to be watched. But it is amazing how much we explore the Universe." he said as I smiled back "Well I'm glad it's suiting you." I said as I sat down and continued breakfast.

During breakfast I kept looking at the Rangers thinking how they could all possibly be killed and Percy along with them. I shook the thought from my head and continued eating my breakfast.

Linebreak

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Percy until Chaos appeared, walking through a portal with a smile on her face as she spoke "Hello Vivian, how are you?" she said as she sat beside me on the couch. "I'm good Chaos, I'm just waiting for Percy." I said as I glanced at the clock as she spoke "Was he supposed to be here at a specific time?" she said as I shook my head "No, Anthony said him and Jason left early to run some errands for you, and said they'll be back at 8 or 9 the latest." I said as she got a confused look on her face. "I never sent him and Jason on any errands." She said as my eyes widened "You didn't send them on any errands?" I said as she nodded "I sent them on a couple mission a week ago, but that was it." she said as I put my head and my hands as Chaos spoke "What's bothering you, Vivian." she said as patted my back comfortingly "Can we speak to everyone minus Danny, the Rangers, and Damien?" I said as she nodded confused as we disappeared and reappeared in the throne room as the successors and primordials all appeared as they all looked at me.

"What's up mother?" Aether said as Chaos spoke "Vivian here has something to tell all of us except for the Rangers, Danny, and Damien. Whatever it is, it scared her and definitely has her frightened and she wants to speak to all of you about." she said as she nodded for me to speak as I took a deep breath and explained to them the dreams that I have been having and how I think their messages or signs.

Once I finished everyone looked at me wide eyed "Well...that's interesting." Nyx said as everyone nodded, "You said you've been having these dreams since when?" Hemera said as I spoke "I've had them ever since we went to Earth. At first they were happening every once in a while, but then when we left they started to happen more often and I could see more parts and details. Like the first time it showed Danny, Damien, Daniel, and Percy standing watching about twenty five hundred soldiers in pitch black capes all around little fires celebrating but this time I also saw all the Rangers were there also." I finished as everyone looked thoughtful.

"The only soldiers who have pitch black capes are soldiers from the House of Chaos. It sounds like Percy, the Rangers, and soldiers from the House of Chaos are defending something important and their doing everything they can to stop whoever's trying to enter." Ananke said as I spoke up "Yes, it does seem like that. For instance, in one part it showed Percy and his small army in the narrow passageway being pushed back as a very large army was trying to enter until Percy's side stopped being pushed back and started pushing them back." I said as Chronos spoke up "Can we pull the dreams from your head so we can all see them?" he asked as I nodded as his eyes glowed golden.

For a couple minutes his eyes still glowed until a screen showed and it was showing the dreams. "There, now we can see what the dream is about." He said as we all watched the dreams and saw I was right, Percy, Damien, Danny, and Daniel plus the Rangers minus Jason were all there watching the small army celebrating, then it showed them behind the massive wall of piled bodies until they pushed the massive stack of bodies onto a soldier. We saw Percy's army in the narrow passageway pushing the enemy back till they all separated and were fighting in pairs against the enemy, then it showed Percy and everyone else all dead with multiple arrows in their bodies and the narrow passageway was completely destroyed and Theron was yelling in anger.

Once the dream finished we all were shocked. "I've never seen some of those parts." I said shocked as Rosa spoke up "What do you mean, Vivian?" she said curiously as I spoke up "I've never seen some of those parts. Like it showed them behind the massive wall of piled bodies, but it never showed them pushing it down. And when they clashed against each other, it never showed them pushing out of the passageway and fighting in pairs. And when they were all lying there with multiple arrows in their bodies, it never showed the passageway destroyed and Theron yelling in anger." I said while Chronos spoke up "Whoever was showing you these, didn't want you seeing some parts. It could've been Order sending you a fake dream Vivian, so he could scare you into thinking Percy will be killed." Chronos said as everyone nodded.

"He's right Vivian, you said Order was the one who sent you these in the first place. It's probably him trying to frighten you, plus there aren't soldiers in the House of Chaos, especially twenty five hundred." Aether said as everyone nodded and Chaos spoke up "But keep a close eye on Damien, Danny, Daniel, Jason, the Rangers, and Percy. If they start recruiting soldiers into the House of Chaos, there's a slight chance these dreams or messages could come true." she said seriously as I immediately started feeling sick, thinking about Percy dying...

I shook these negative thoughts out of my head as Chaos spoke "Now that's out of the way, does anyone know where Percy and Jason are?" she said as everyone shook their heads "I didn't see him at breakfast this morning." I said as Lucilius spoke up "He wasn't at training either." he said as Chaos sighed "I swear, wherever those two go, destruction follows." she said as we all nodded. "Let's just wait for a little bit and maybe they'll show up, since it's nearly noon and they have to go pick up the Olympians." Chronos said as we all started talking to each other, about the crazy dream or just about random things.

After waiting for ten minutes of waiting Chaos was about to speak up till lightning thundered and a body made out of mist and another body made out of lightning started forming till we saw Percy and Jason appear as Percy spoke "We made it." he exclaimed as Jason noticed Chaos and Ouranos glaring at him as he spoke "I don't think that we're made it yet, Perce." Jason said as Percy looked confused. "What do you mean? We're here." He said as Jason pointed at Chaos as he followed his line of sight and saw Chaos glaring at him as the color drained from his face.

"Hey mom, but before you and Ouranos yell at me and Jason, we have a extremely good reason for leaving." He said quickly as Chaos went to speak. "Really? So what was so important that you had to leave at six in the morning?" Chaos said while raising an eyebrow as Percy spoke "Well, me and Jason found out where the Sword of Order was located at so we decided to go get it so Order's successor doesn't get to it first. But if you don't care that Order could've gotten it and could use it to kill all of us." Percy said while shrugging his shoulders as we froze and looked at him in shock.

"Did you get it?" Aether said as Percy gave him a ' _Really'_ look. "No, we met Order's successor and had a drink and I totally gave him the sword and let him walk away." Percy said sarcastically as we all smiled while Aether pouted "That's a shame." he said as Percy looked at him with disbelieve on his face as did the rest of us. "Whatever, but yes we did find the Sword of Order. So now I have both swords." Percy said as he pulled them both out and we felt a big power rush flow through the room as we looked in shock at the power from the two swords combined as he put them away.

"Not really a big fan of all this power, but I guess I always have to have power, even though I don't want it." He said disappointed while Chaos spoke up "So now what are you missing son?" she said as he spoke up "I'm only missing the armor and that's it. I have the cloak, book, and the weapons. So even if Order did get the armor it wouldn't matter because he still needs everything else." he said as we looked at him shocked. "So who's going to pick up the Olympians?" He said as we all looked at him and Jason, he got a confused look till he realized who was going to pick up the Olympians. "No, I'm not going to go and pick them up and listen to them argue like little children. Like I said years ago, they aren't Olympians, their children." He said while Ouranos spoke up "Don't worry though, Jason's going with you. So you can both listen to them argue." he said while Jason looked at him in shock.

"Wait What?! Father I'm not going to listen to them bicker. What Percy said was true and you all know this, with each passing year they get worse and worse. When this war comes we need everybody to be at their full strength and the Olympians aren't even at a quarter of their power. All they do is sit and bicker, plus they expect everyone to bow down to them. Why don't you primordials just take back Earth? You would do a lot better than them." He said as everyone nodded in agreement as we looked at the primordials. "We would, but with Order rising, if we control our domains from Earth Order could force us back into our evil personalities." Nyx said as our eyes widened as Percy spoke up "Well, its a good thing you all control your domains from here." he said as Hemera spoke up "We could control them from Earth, but we have to be in a safe place for immortals." she said while Percy spoke "Such as Olympus?" he said as they all nodded.

"But we all know that if we go there, we won't be welcome since we're primordials and Zeus will think we're trying to overthrow him." Gaea said as we all nodded "Zeus thinks everyone tries to overthrow him, that's why their so weak. They start wars with people that are peaceful and just get weaker and weaker." Percy said as we all nodded as Chaos spoke "Alright you two, head to Olympus and pick up the immortals. Oh and Percy, might as well tell you before you leave, do you remember Zane Skye?" she said and almost immediately the primordials domains started going crazy for a few seconds then stopped as Percy spoke "Yes, why do you ask?" he hissed out through clenched teeth as we all scooted away from him as his aura was slowly increasing.

"He was Poseidon's slave for five hundred years and he lost all his powers as a son of Zeus and is coming. The Olympians thought they should bring him so he could suffer." She said as Percy got a evil smile on his face "That's good, the Rangers need a new moving target and he'll do just fine." he said as we looked at him in horror as he spoke "Let's go Jason, I need to get my moving target." Percy said as they both disappeared as we looked in shock at the spot where they just were until Aether spoke up "Those Rangers never miss a target, I got a feeling that Zane is going to have a terrible month here." he said as we all nodded.

 **Poseidon POV**

I decided to take Percy's advice and stop acting like a child over petty arguments from over three thousand years ago. I started to actually act like an Olympian and started working on my water powers and was surprised I could do some pretty interesting things with water that Percy can do without any effort but I'm still working on it. Hades, Apollo, Hera, Hestia, and Hermes all started acting like Olympians and their power started increasing and so did mine.

Zeus, being the paranoid person he is, tries to blame Percy for giving us power, but I just told him that I decided to take Perseus's advice and started acting like a Olympian and not like a child. I told the others this and was surprised Apollo immediately started acting like a mature person and doesn't even bother with Artemis anymore since she's always threating him so he doesn't even talk to her or help her out whenever she needs her hunters to be healed. Like last week Artemis and her hunters got injured and she called Apollo to heal them but all he sent was ambrosia and nectar with a note saying that whenever she starts acting like a true sister, then he'll start healing her.

But other than that Apollo doesn't even look in Artemis direction. He still is the prankster and joker from before, but he's a lot more mature and he goes to visit his son's shrines nearly every month and even will stop by camp and speak to his children, even though he gets threaten by Zeus constantly but he always tell Zeus that when he starts abiding by the Ancient Laws, then so will he.

When I first heard this, I burst out in laughter, as did Hades and Hermes. So now we're all in the throne room waiting for Perseus to come pick us up so we can go explore the City and visit the successors and everyone else.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Zeus asked as everyone nodded while _Zane_ spoke up "Where are we even going?" he said as we all glared at him while Hermes spoke "An old friend of ours knows the primordials and Chaos and is the king and commander of their army and is stronger than Chaos." Hermes spoke as Zane scoffed. "Chaos isn't even real, nor is her children." He said as a voice full of power spoke "I don't think my mother and my siblings will appreciate you saying that, especially since your going to meet them." the voice said as Percy and Jason appeared as we all smiled "Who are you?" he demanded as Percy and Jason laughed. "You don't remember me?" Percy said as Zane looked confused "I think I would know if I defeated you." he said cockily as Percy laughed "Please, don't bullshit me. We all know you have been my dad's slave for the last five hundred years. You just got out of that job twenty two years ago, and trust me. I know that the children of Aphrodite will kick your ass, we came here before and trained the campers. Isn't that right everyone?" he said as everyone nodded and Zane turned red in anger.

"Who are you to come and tell me what to do?" He said as Percy raised an eyebrow "I've done many deeds for the Olympians and the primordials. My name strikes fear into my enemies and hope into my allies. I have more power than Chaos and been in more wars than the Olympians have combined." Percy said as Zane faltered but then spoke up "You look like a mere weakling, what can you do?" he said as Percy's ever changing eyes stopped on a glowing sea green as Zane gasped. "I can do many things, Zane. But what can you do?" Percy said as pure fear filled Zane's eyes as Percy unleased his full aura making most of us fall to the ground as Percy pulled out the Sword of Chaos and another sword that I didn't recognize and walked towards Zane as he put them beneath Zane's throat and made him rise up as he concealed his aura.

"These two swords are the Sword of Chaos and Order, the very two swords that Order and Chaos used for control of the Universe. The most strongest swords in existence, both lust for justice and vengeance. And I could have my revenge by separating your head from your body." Percy said as our eyes widened, "He found both of the swords." Athena said as we nodded dumbly as Percy spoke "But, I won't, I have something in plan for you. My Rangers need a moving target and you'll do just fine." he said as our eyes widened then we all grew evil smiles as we know that the Rangers never miss, their doing this to just torture Zane. "Well good luck, I'm pretty fast." Zane said as Percy just shrugged "Oh, you'll be surprised." Percy said as he removed his swords and looked at us then frowned in confusion.

"Hmm, that's weird. Some of you have stronger aura's than the others." He said confused until I spoke up "We decided to take your advice and drop petty arguments and started working on our powers." I said as he smiled "I'm glad that you are taking my advice." he said as he scanned the crowd as he looked past a certain group then whipped his head back and walked towards them.

"What are your names?" He said nicely as a boy with warm brown eyes, around 5'9 spoke up "My name is Chase Green and this is my sister Cassandra Green." he said as he gestured to his sister as Percy smiled and turned to the rest of them, "What's the rest of your names?" he said as they spoke up "Tyler Johnson." a boy with sea green eyes said as Percy smiled and spoke "Poseidon's son?" he said as Tyler's eyes widened and he nodded. " My name is Alexis Romero, this is my brother Derek Romero." A girl with pale skin said as he spoke "Children of Hades?" he said as they nodded and he turned back to Cassandra and Chase and frowned "Who are you're parents?" he muttered while we smiled as he looked closer and then back at us Olympians and scanned us till they stopped on Hera as he looked back and forth until his eyes widened and he smiled. "Children of Hera?" He said as they nodded and he spoke "Did anything weird happen to you or did something try to kill you minus monsters? This goes out to all demigod children of the children of Kronos and Rhea. " he said as they got confused.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said as Percy spoke "Like anything random. Owls trying to peck your eyes out, any animals that belong in the wild try to kill you, or did lightning try to strike near you?" he said as their eyes widened "Actually yes, we were all walking one time when thunder boomed and lightning struck near us. But then the shadows and waves starting going crazy." Tyler said as Percy stood up and looked right at Zeus "You can join Zane in our target practice." he said as me, Hades, and Hera looked at Zeus smug "Told you not to Zeus." Hera said while Zeus was pale as a sheet.

"What do they mean mysterious powerful person?" Alexis said as Percy smiled at her "Well dear cousin, Zeus kills Hades or Poseidon's children because they aren't supposed to be born. And Hera is forever loyal to Zeus, no matter how much he cheats on her. So Zeus thinks since he's king, he can go have children whenever he wants and they can't be harmed because they are protected by most of the Olympian Council. But on my last visit, I told the Olympians that any children of Hades, Hera, Hestia, or Poseidon, adopted or not will be under the protection of the Primordial Council and if they are harmed the Olympians will be no more." he said as their eyes widened.

"So that's why everyone doesn't try to harm us. We're protected by the Primordial Council." Alexis said in awe but then got confused "What do you mean, ' _cousin'?"_ she said as we all smiled "I'm a son of Poseidon, name's Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." he said as he stuck his hand out as their eyes widened " _The Percy Jackson?"_ Tyler said in shock and awe as Percy sighed and nodded "Yes, plus if any of the Olympians send you on quests just to kill you, I will know. You are also protected by the Rangers and me." he said as they got confused and Chase spoke up "Who are the Rangers?" he said as I spoke up "The Rangers are an elite group of warriors who are similar to the Hunters of Artemis, but all they have are partial immortality and increased stamina. They bow to no one and take orders from no one except Percy because he is their leader. There was one-hundred and seventy five of them but there are only fifty of them left and they can defeat Chaos herself." I said as their eyes widened as did everyone else's who haven't met the Rangers yet.

"And Percy is a champion of Olympus, and the Champion of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Tartarus, Ouranos, Ananke, Chronos, Pontus, and Hydros, plus he is Chaos's successor and is the king and commander of the City and also wields the Sword of Chaos and Order which are the two most strongest swords in existence, plus he is stronger than Chaos." I finished as Percy glared at me as everyone stared at him in shock except for the Olympians and immortal campers.

"Yes everything my dad said is true, but are you all going with us?" He said as they all shook their heads sadly "No, someone needs to stay behind and watch over the campers." Cassandra said sadly "Are you all immortal?" Percy said as they all nodded "Us and everyone else here are all partial immortal." she said as Percy's eyes widened and he turned to scan the campers and nodded in acceptance. "Dad, what kind of weapons do they use and how many are immortal?" He said as I spoke "About two hundred and fifty, they all use spears and shields, swords, and the bow and hunting knifes but we have some problems in that section..." I trailed off as he nodded "Hunters refuse to teach boys?" he questioned as we all nodded and he spoke "Well you can all come so we can teach you more about the weapons you are using and different tactics." he said shocking all of us. "Percy, how will they all be able to come?" I said as he just rolled his eyes and duplicated himself "Like this." he said as we all nodded as the immortal campers eyes widened "How did you do that?" Chase said in shock as Percy chuckled "Son of Poseidon powers, just got to keep training and you can learn some things." He said as he created a portal and looked at us "You guys going to come or are you going stand there and stare at me all day?" he said as we all snapped out of our daze as Sabrina and Michelle jumped on him causing him to stumble but regain his balance and gestured Chase, Cassandra, Tyler, Alexis, and Derek and started to talk to them comparing his life to theirs and just acting like how a big brother should act.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Third POV**

Three weeks later and everything has been great for everyone. Zane and Zeus were being pelted with arrows by the Rangers, the successors and Rangers were teaching the immortal campers and minor gods more fighting styles and the primordials were teaching the Olympians how to have better control over their domains.

Annabeth Chase has still been trying to get Percy back, but to no avail. Every time she goes near him, she ends up leaving covered in scars and bruises from the Rangers and successors. Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Hermes, and Apollo are all nearly halfway to their full power and can finally give the primordials a decent fight. Percy continues to train Sabrina, Michelle, Cassandra, Chase, Tyler, Alexis, and Derek, increasing their powers and turning them into the best swordsman in the camp. But anyone who is trained personally by Percy will become a excellent fighter.

Danny is getting better at spear fighting against Damien, he can finally beat Damien but not every time, about every once in a while Daniel is improving greatly and is equal to Danny in spear fighting. But in sword fighting he defeats anyone except for Jason and Percy as they are the two best swordsman in the City.

Basically everyone is having a great time, but Order's successor has found the armor of Aguilar De Nerha and is heading towards Planet Jython to recover Aguilar's armor. The people who live on the planet are peaceful but will fight and sacrifice their lives to defend Aguilar's armor till the direct descendant comes and recovers it...

 **Percy POV**

As I stand watching the Olympians battle the primordials, I see Hera, Hestia, Hades, my dad, Hermes, and Apollo all giving the primordials a really good battle while the rest of the Olympians are already out of the match. I shook my head and spoke "They need more training. We only have six out of eight Olympians who are already half way to their full power while the rest slouch back on their thrones." I said to the hunters, Rangers, successors, and immortal campers as they all nodded. "I'm surprised Hestia and Hera are actually doing a good job in fighting." Piper said as I nodded in agreement and spoke "Hestia is the eldest child on Kronos and Rhea so she is the strongest." I said as she nodded until a thought came to me "Aether!" I shouted as a flash of white appeared and Aether appeared before me smiling "What's up Perce?" he said while I spoke up "Bring the eight Olympians here who are slouching around doing nothing." I said as his eyes darkened and he nodded and disappeared while Vivian spoke "What are you going to do Percy?" she said wary.

"I'm going to make them train and if they refuse, they can fight me and I won't go easy." I said seriously as they all looked at me in shock as the eight Olympians all appeared "What Perseus?" Zeus said annoyed as I spoke "As you can see, not even half of you are actually trying to fight. If you don't get your ass in that arena and fight and start preparing for this war, I will personally train you and I won't go easy. We will continue to fight until you land a cut on me and if you complain or refuse, I will personally tear down all your thrones and strip you of your godhood and Olympus will need eight new Olympians." I said as they all paled and immediately disappeared and joined the remaining Olympians in fighting while I smiled as everyone looked at me in shock. "Percy, did you really mean it?" Thalia said as I nodded "I'm sick and tired of watching the Olympians ignore clear messages that a war is coming and the entire Universe depends on us. I'm may be stronger than Chaos, but I can't do everything at once. The Olympians have a job and they should start doing it." I said as they all nodded.

After about twenty minutes of watching all of the Olympians finally making progress as the eight Olympians all came to me sweating buckets while Hera, Hestia, Hades, my dad, Apollo, and Hermes all had scratches and were barely sweating. "Have fun?" I questioned as they nodded while Zeus and everyone else shook their heads "We managed to take down Phusis and Phanes." Apollo said as I nodded in acceptance "You're doing great, before this war begins you should all be at full power while the rest are at least halfway." I said glaring at Zeus and the others "Let's go see the trainees and you will see how _true_ warriors are born." I said as I teleported us to the training grounds while they looked around in awe.

"This is where recruits and trainees train. We push them past their limits." I said as we walked over to a young man fighting three big men at once as he was being tossed to the ground, kicked in the stomach, and had clear bruises on his face and body as everybody's eyes widened except for the Rangers and successors. "Shouldn't you stop them? He looks terrible." Aphrodite said as I laughed "And wound their pride? The soldiers of the Primordial Army begin here, they go through severe training as this will happen in war. They will continue to fight until they are unconscious, as long as their eyes stay open, they will continue to fight." I said as Ares nodded in respect as the boy grabbed dirt from the ground and threw it in one of the soldiers face and tackled him to the ground and continued punching him till he was grabbed by the other two and slammed into the ground and picked up and held as he received punches in the ribs until the soldier brought his fist up in a uppercut knocking him back as everyone winced minus the successors and Rangers.

"I don't think he's going to get up, Perseus." My dad said worriedly as they all looked at him concerned, even Artemis and the Hunter of Artemis looked worried for a male. "Clearly you don't know our soldiers, this is where they're pushed past their limit. This decides if they will finish strong or will back down like a whipped dog." I said as he slowly got up as everyone looked shocked while me and the successors smiled "This is where it get's interesting." I said as he ran at them and slid between one of them and kicked him down as the other two tried to grab him as he grabbed both of their arms and twisted as he brought his knee to one's nose breaking it and grabbed the other and flipped him over his shoulder and continued to rain punches down on him until he was unconscious as he turned around and went after the one who had a broken nose till he was tackled to the ground and received punches until he had a broken jaw as the soldier got off him.

"Looks like we might have a new soldier in the army." I said as the successors and Rangers all nodded while the Olympians looked shocked " _This_ is how our warriors are born, they begin as a boy or girl and come out a man or woman." I said as I summoned water and poured it on his face as he started coughing up blood as everywhere "Get up young man." I said as my dad went to help him up till I stopped him. "Don't, this is his test." I said as he looked at me then back at the young man and nodded reluctantly as everyone gathered around him as he tried to get up but kept falling down. "Percy, we should get he-" "No Thalia, he must stand up by himself in order for him to pass." I said as they all looked at me shocked as I ignored them and spoke "Get up, will you back down like a whipped dog when Order comes to take your home from you? Or will you stand and fight till your last breath?" I said more sternly as he got on a knee as I continued "Will you defend your family or will you back down and let them be killed in cold blood and you will forever live in shame knowing that you backed down when your family knew that they could possible die and want you to fight till your last breath?" I said more roughly as everyone looked at me shocked except for the Rangers and successors.

"Get up!" I yelled as he stood up to his full 6'1 height and looked at me with eyes full of determination. "I will stand by your side milord, I will never bow to Order or his minions. I would rather go through a million of the worst tortures Order has then bow before him." He said as we all smiled at him as I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke "And I couldn't ask for a better soldier to fight by my side. I can tell you will be a very strong soldier." I said as we all smiled "Crystal, get this young man cleaned up and find him a spot in our army." I said as the whole army cheered as he smiled as Crystal, our medic for the trainees took him by the shoulder and led him away as everyone dispatched to their positions and continued training as I turned around to see the Olympians and immortal campers looking at me in shock.

"This is why our soldiers are so tough, we push them to the breaking point emotionally, physically, and mentally. You may be older than them, but you could learn some things from these recruits and soldiers." I said as I turned around and continued observing the trainees and giving them tips as the Rangers and successors followed me.

 **Poseidon POV**

As we watched in shock that a young man was nearly beaten to death but still managed to come out on top and gain a spot in the army. "To be honest, I didn't think he would make it." Thalia said in shock as we all nodded "This is why Perseus is so loved and respected, he pushes them past their breaking point so that when the time comes to fight, it won't bother them because their already prepared for it." Hades said as we followed Perseus and saw other young men and women being thrown roughly to the ground but still got back up "I can see why they are so deadly and powerful. They all train and get beaten beyond measure but they all have one thing in common. They will never bow to Order and Theron, no matter what they endure." Hera said as we continued walking past the trainees till we had to stop as a trainee got tackled as he and another trainee were fighting as the one on the ground kicked him off and grabbed his face and brought it to his knee as they continued fighting as we watched in shock as the soldiers all gathered around them cheering "Come on Devon, you going to let Simon beat you?" we heard Percy shout as they fought even harder until they brought their fists to each other as they both fell to the ground.

"Here we go again." Thalia said as Percy summoned water as they woke up and slowly, but surely got up as Percy introduced two new soldiers to the army as everyone cheered and two soldiers led them off.

"You guys want to try?" Percy said as he stood in front of us while he had Vivian's hand in his as I spoke "What do you mean?" I said curiously as he gestured to the trainees as I realized what he meant. "You want us to fight?" I said as everyone's eyes widened as he nodded "Let's see if the Olympians are truly as powerful, if you are powerful like you say, this shouldn't be a problem. But you can't use any powers or godly strength, only strength like a mortal." Percy said as no one stepped up till Ares stepped up "Bring it on punk." he challenged as Percy laughed "You want to fight _me?"_ Percy said as Ares nodded.

"Your funeral War God, I'll have you remember, I'm not that same twelve year old you fought all those years ago." He said as he whistled as all the trainees and instructors all stopped and looked at him "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we have the Olympians and the immortal campers here today. The War God, Ares, wishes to fight me." he said as they all started snickering and chuckling "War God's going to get his ass handed to him. Aphrodite's going to need a new toy after the fight." one of the trainees said as we all looked at him in shock while Hermes and Apollo snickered into their hands.

"Do you think he is worthy to get his blood on my body?" Percy said as they all shouted 'No' at once as Ares fumed "How about if I invite some other opponents in, and the best part is you get to pick five opponents plus Ares?" he said with a smirk as they all cheered as Percy put his hand to his ear and spoke "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was your answer?" Percy said as they cheered even louder as Percy smiled and yelled "Pick your opponents!" he yelled with a smile as they all spoke in unison. "Shane, Kane, Preston, Raven, and Anthony!" They shouted as our eyes widened as Percy spoke "Do our five opponents accept the challenge?" he said as he turned back to the Rangers as they pulled down their hoods and took off their cloaks as they smiled as Percy nodded "Looks like our challengers accept the challenge. To the arena!" he shouted as they all cheered and took off to the north.

"You guys ready for a show?" Percy said with a smile as we nodded as he teleported us to the arena.

Linebreak

"Do you think this is a good idea? Last time they all fought they completely destroyed the arena." Athena said worriedly as Vivian spoke "This is going to be pure strength, no powers ." she said as we saw the five Rangers, Ares, and Percy all stood in the arena.

"We've seen them fight with weapons, but how good are they with strength?" Zeus said as Rayner spoke "Enough strength to knock out a primordial with a few good hits." he said as our eyes widened and Percy spoke "Alright you all know the rules, no powers, only pure strength." Percy said as they all nodded and a horn sounded signaling the fight as Ares ran straight at Percy as we all rolled our eyes. "Idiot is already out of the game." Athena said as Percy stepped to the side and tripped Ares as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground and threw him into the wall hard as the crowd booed. "I thought children of Zeus are supposed to be the strongest, Immortal or mortal?" One trainee said as the whole crowd laughed while the children of Zeus all looked down in shame "Let's make this interesting, brothers?" Percy said as they all raised an eyebrow.

"Really Perce, what do you have in mind?" Preston said as Percy spoke "A free for all." he said as our eyes widened. "Let's make it interesting for the trainees before they head back to training. Don't you agree folks?" He said as the whole crowd cheered loudly as Hermes and Apollo also cheered as we rolled our eyes.

"Alright Percy, I agree with that. That means I can kick Shane's ass for stealing my hunting knife." Preston said while glaring at Shane as he glared back. "When do we start Percy?" Kane asked as Percy looked at him "Now!" Percy said as he punched Kane in the jaw throwing him back into the wall as our eyes widened as the crowed cheered loudly as Apollo and Hermes all summoned popcorn and was eating it as we all watched the Rangers knocking each other around.

We saw Percy grabbed Anthony and throw him towards the wall as Anthony went straight through it as Camille cried out as a large piece of rock came back and hit Percy in the jaw knocking him back as Anthony came out and ran at Percy as he ran back and they started throwing painful punches to each other as blood was visible on their body as they continued to body slam, head butt, and break each others jaw and other bones.

About fifteen minutes later, they were all on the ground slowly getting up as the crowd cheered loudly and chanting their names telling them to get up as Percy was the first to get up as the crowd cheered as he smiled and spoke "Alright everyone back to training. The Council will be pissed when they found out I let you go for a break." he said as they all nodded and left as we all flashed down there looking at them in shock as Percy's eyes glowed golden and everything started to rewind and fix themselves, including their broken bones.

"Guys enjoy the show?" Percy said with a smirk as I spoke "It was interesting. I will be honest and saw I don't think that I could survive what these trainees go through." I said as he spoke "Mine was also the same way, but I had to face Aether, Ouranos, and Erebus." he said as our eyes widened and he continued "You want to see my son Daniel train? It's their exam to see who can join the army and who can't." he said as we nodded as we disappeared and appeared on a podium as a few of the immortal campers threw up. "Sorry cousins, I should've warned you about that you will throw up the first couple of times." he said sincerely as we watched trainees getting ready to fight Damien. "Don't speak, I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I want to see how they fight without knowing they're being watched." He said as we nodded and watched the trainees fight Damien but they were all losing "If they lose, do they fail the exam?" Athena said in a low voice as Percy shook his head "Damien is a excellent spear fighter, all we focus on is their stance and how they're supposed to fight. If they do beat Damien, they will get a high spot in the army." he said as we nodded till Damien spoke "Daniel Jackson, you're up."

 **Daniel POV**

As we all left the arena we were all discussing the fight between my dad and the other five Rangers. "I'm going to try to join the Rangers." My sparring partner Dylan said as I looked at him "Good luck with that. You can't just join the Ranger Corps." I said as Terry spoke up "Really? What makes you think that? I plan on joining the Rangers." he said with a cocky tone as I rolled my eyes. "Because moron, you don't just join the Rangers, they choose you. Like with Jason Grace, son of Ouranos." I said as Terry scoffed "Jason Grace is a son of Jupiter." he said while I spoke up "He got disowned by Jupiter, then Ouranos adopted him." I said as Terry rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Jason Grace only got accepted because your father and him are good friends." He said as I spoke up "No, Rayner and my dad are closer than brothers yet you don't see Rayner in the Ranger Corps." I said as Terry went to speak but couldn't find the words as I continued "Plus if they plan on asking someone to join, they all get a vote. Plus they don't accept people with cocky attitudes, no matter how good they are." I said while looking at Terry as everyone snickered as he spoke "You're one to talk? You're an embarrassment to your mother and father's name. You aren't even the best in your class, I bet that's why your dad never comes to watch you train. You will embarrass yourself and your dad." he said as I clenched my fist and was about to knock his lights out till Dylan spoke up "Terry shut up, we all know that Daniel's father is constantly busy and is even more busy with the war coming up." Dylan said as everyone nodded as Terry rolled his eyes "Whatever, keep saying excuses to hide the truth." he said as David spoke up "You should watch what you say Terry, the Rangers are always watching and keeping track of everything." he said nervously as he looked around.

"The Rangers are all with the king. They aren't here." Terry said as a voice spoke "Are you sure that we're with our king?" a voice said as we all froze as all the Rangers came out of the shadows and Terry turned as pale as a sheet. "Choose your words wisely Terry Anderson." A Ranger said as I spoke "W-What a-are y-you doing here?" I said as fifty glowing eyes turned towards me "Your father sent us here to make sure you all don't run off and skip your final exam." One with glowing blue eyes said as I nodded shakily as we headed towards the training grounds as I tried to make a conversation.

"So how long have you all been Rangers?" I said as one spoke up "We've been Rangers for five hundred and twenty two years along with your father." he said as we looked at them in shock "Is it true that you pick people and they can't just join?" David said as one spoke "Yes, we pick men and women who are willing to give their life to protect the king. We also pick people who aren't pompous." he said as he looked at Terry.

"Why do you wear your hoods and gear constantly?" I said curiously until I realized what I just said and covered up my mouth as they chuckled "We wear them so people don't constantly stare at us drooling like idiots, plus we wear them so that whenever a battle happens we're ready on the dot and not running around looking for our weapons." a girl said who had beautiful glowing purple eyes said as she looked at me.

"Can we see your faces?" I said curiously as they all looked at me "We will." the girl with beautiful purple eyes said as we got excited "But that's if you promise not to drool over us and make yourself look like a idiot?" she said as I nodded quickly "We promise." I said not knowing the reaction of her beauty that was soon to come "Alright." she said as they all took off their hoods as we all gasped.

The Rangers were extremely good looking making the primordials look decent and the Olympians pure out ugly. "Uh-well-I-uh" I stammered as they all chuckled and put their hoods up as she continued speaking "You broke your promise and made yourself look like an idiot." she said as I noticed I was drooling as I quickly wiped it away and spoke "What's your name?" I said as she spoke "Why's it important to you? Besides, if you are interested in me, you're a little young." she said as she continued walking while the rest of the Rangers all chuckled and one spoke "Don't worry about Hunter, she's a tough girl to get with. The only person who actually got past her barriers was your father." he said as I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I said curiously as he spoke "No one really knows what happened between your father and Hunter, but people say they were together for about fifty years." he said as I froze and looked at him "You mean dad was cheating on mom?" I said shocked as he shook his head and spoke "No, this was after he dated Rosa, successor of Ananke and Nyx, Primordial of Night and before he married your mother." he said as our eyes widened "He dated my mom?!" David said as he nodded.

"Yep, your mother and step-father got into a huge argument and broke off. Your father was there to comfort her and they started seeing each other then they got together for about two hundred and thirty years, but then broke off." He said with a chuckle as another Ranger spoke up "People say that Hunter had a terrible childhood which was true and no one could talk to her because every time they tried she would attack them, Rangers included. Then one day your father just walked into her room, we were all curious as to what they were doing so we all snuck up to her room and listen to them argue for a few minutes until it went silent and we thought she killed him until we heard metal hitting the ground and the sound of someone falling onto the bed and then a barrier appeared around her room so we couldn't hear anything after that." he said as we looked at him shocked.

"The next day they both didn't come downstairs and we were concerned so we headed upstairs to her room and saw the barrier was gone so we walked in and saw a very shocking scene." He said as they all shuddered "What did you see?" David said as we looked at him with a disbelieve look on our faces. "David, they both went into her room and put a barrier around her room and they didn't come out at all. What do you think happened?" I said as he looked thoughtful until his eyes widened "Oh they didn't did they?" he said as we all nodded "Yes, your father and Hunter had some _fun_ the night before, we were expecting a child nine months later, but nothing happened so we assumed he used protection. Or we hope he did." the Ranger said as I spoke "So, how did someone find out they were together?" I said as we looked back at the Rangers.

"Some cocky soldier must've saw them in a heated make-out session and yelled it out loud. They must've caught him because no one's seen him for the last four hundred and seventy years." A Ranger said as our eyes widened as another spoke up "Plus they always sat by each other and they would always go into Hunter's room and not come out till the next day plus they were always late to training." he said as our eyes widened even further.

"But then one day, her and Percy were very awkward around each other, then when your dad proposed to your mother, she refused to talk to him and still hasn't talked to him ever since. It's been two hundred and twenty nine years since Hunter last talked to your father." A Ranger said as I spoke up "It sounds like she is jealous of mom. She must still had feelings for dad and won't admit it or didn't think she had feelings for him." I said as they looked thoughtful until one with bright green eyes not like my dad's, just green spoke up "That actually explains a lot, how Hunter was nice to us then after Percy proposed, she became like her old self." he said as we entered the training grounds.

"Good luck trainees." A Ranger said as they disappeared as David spoke "They freak me out." David said as we all nodded as we saw Damien setting everything up. As we got closer he must've heard us or sensed us because he turned around and smiled. "Hello trainees, today will be your final exam and we will see if you can join the army or not." He said as he got out his spear and shield as he stood there "Now, let us begin." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Linebreak

"Daniel Jackson, you're up." Damien said while I took deep breaths to control my breathing and got my spear and shield out and entered in the arena as Terry spoke "Good luck embarrassment." he said as I glared at him while Dylan spoke "You're going to do great. You will make your father proud." he said as I smiled.

I walked into the arena and observed Damien's stance to see it was perfect "This is going to be difficult." I muttered as I got in a defensive position and Damien got into a stance and we both waited until Damien finally made the first move and attacked me using his shield as an offensive weapon forcing me onto defense pushing me back quickly as I jabbed at Damien's stomach but he moved to the side and caught th spear and shoved me back roughly.

" _Take away his advantage with the spear, force him into using a sword. Only then will you achieve victory."_ The mysterious voice said confusing me until I realized it was my dad telling me tips since Damien is an excellent spear fighter. But decent with the sword so I decided to take my dad's advice and throw my spear at him and took out my sword and ran at him forcing him onto defense waiting until the right time to take his spear away from him.

As we continued pushing each other back and forth until he jabbed forward at me ' _perfect'_ I thought as I spun quickly to the side and brought my sword down snapping his spear in half as his eyes widened and he took out his sword as he got into a defensive position as I ran at him, knowing that he's playing my fighting style as I continued to push him back as I made his shield arm go numb as he dropped it as I tossed my shield at him making him duck as I was already in front of him using the disarming technique that my dad taught me as his sword clattered to the ground.

Everyone looked shocked that I defeated one of the best fighters in the army as he got ready to speak until we heard clapping as we all turned our heads to see my mom and dad, the Olympians and their children, Rangers, successors, all smiling down at us.

"That was good indeed, trainees." My dad said as walked down from the podium as the Olympians followed him until they stood in front of us "Think we got a good bunch here, Anthony?" he said as a ocean blue eyed Ranger spoke "Yes milord, a very interesting group indeed." he said as they all nodded while my dad spoke up "After dinner, you will know if you made it into the army or not. A schedule will show you who made it and who didn't." he said as he made eye contact with me and gave me a smile and a nod as I knew that he would spoil me for defeating Damien, but as a king he cannot show favorites as he got ready to speak as a messenger came running in.

"Milord, the Council wishes to speak with you of something important." He said as my dad sighed and nodded as he spoke once more "Dismiss ladies and gentlemen, take the rest of the day off. I know you are tired and sore from fighting Damien, I know I was when I first fought him." he joked as we all laughed and bowed as him and the rest headed to the throne room.

"Dude that was awesome! No one can beat Damien except for the Rangers and your dad." Dylan said as he threw an arm around me as everyone nodded except Terry "Do you think we all made it?" David said as I spoke "Probably, one of the Rangers said we were an interesting group. Maybe we'll all be in the same House." I said as everyone nodded as we entered our barracks as I headed into the shower, thinking about which House I'll be in.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! A couple more chapters before the war. Will Vivian's dreams come true? Will the mighty Percy Jackson and his Rangers all fall to their knees? Hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to review**

 **Percy POV**

As we headed to the throne room Vivian beside me spoke "They all did really good Percy. What House are you thinking of putting them in?" she said curiously as me, Damien, Danny, and the Rangers all made eye contact as Danny spoke "We don't know milady. I have no doubt that if they are all in the same House, they would be a deadly fighting force. No matter how much they hate each other in training, they will defend the person next to them with their lives." he said carefully, not giving away any information about what we're going to do when the war starts.

She looked confused but nodded nonetheless as we entered the throne room as the Olympians and campers all bowed as the Council plus my mother looked worried as I spoke "Mother, what's wrong?" I said as she spoke up "Planet Jython was attacked by Order's forces. We were going to send them help but we lost communications a few minutes ago." she said as I spoke "Send me, I'll help them." I said as everyone looked at me shocked "What! Percy we'll go toge-" "No, I'm going by myself, you will all stay here and watch the trainees and Olympians. I'll be fine." I said as Vivian observed me a few minutes until she finally nodded as I smiled softly and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Have some faith in me." I said as she smiled and nodded as I disappeared and appeared on Planet Jython as I saw the people here were slaughtered and looked like they got mauled by animals as I walked slowly through the forests of Planet Jython as my gear shimmered into my Ranger armor as I pulled the hood up and continued walking through the forest checking for survivors.

 **Vivian POV**

As Percy walked through the forests of Planet Jython checking for survivors, the Rangers were all whispering to each other and by the looks of it, they were arguing. Chaos must've also noticed as she spoke "Rangers, is there something you know about what did this?" she said nicely as they all nodded as Anthony spoke up "Those claw marks look very similar to the marks of Order's pet when we first encountered it. But the one we killed was a mother and had a nest nearby, we're thinking that those marks belong to the nest and the father." he said as our eyes widened as we looked back to the screen to hear a howl that we heard in the memories as Percy's head snapped up as his eyes glowed sea green.

"I hoped I would never have to hear that howl again." Percy said as he stood up as the nest appeared which had around twenty to thirty as they all surrounded Percy as they snarled as he looked around, then behind him as he turned around and started to walk away slowly as Athena spoke up "What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed." she said as Percy turned back around to see they were stalking him as his eyes glowed pure white like Order's as he raised both of his hands as they all started to swerve back and forth but where still following Percy as he was nearing a cave.

"Is he controlling them?" Athena said in shock as we all nodded dumbly as he was getting closer and closer to the cave as he stopped and looked back at the cave then nodded in acceptance and slowly let his hands drop as he walked into the cave as about ten of the monstrous beings all snarled and ran into the cave. Not even three seconds later we heard the sound of a sword slicing throw flesh as we heard whimpers and then silence as a head was tossed out of the cave as they all snarled as Percy walked out untouched with Riptide covered in blood and his eyes pure white.

"So, who's next?" He said as none of them moved forward until a loud howl rang through the forests as they all ran at Percy as he stood there while they all shimmered from existence as Percy just closed his eyes as he started to shimmer until he disappeared as our eyes widened. Then one by one the beings started to appear all cut up and dead until Percy shimmered back into existence as what looks like the father came out snarling at Percy and was a lot bigger than the mother and looked a lot deadlier.

"I knew I should have went back and destroyed that nest." Percy said as he summoned his bow and was about to shoot until the father disappeared in the bush. "What the fuck? Is this what Order's forces will do? Fucking attack then run away?" Percy said as he put his bow up and took off through the forests following the father until it stopped at the foot of a man while Percy stopped twenty yards away as the man spoke "Perseus Jackson, correct?" he said as I spoke "Order's successor." I said in shock while Percy stood as still as a stone while the man chuckled "A man of few words aren't you?" he said as Percy spoke "I'm not keen on talking right now, I was in a good mood till you ruined it. Now I need a personal punching bag and you'll do just fine." Percy said with a cold emotionless voice.

"Why'd you kill these people? They were a innocent tribe." Percy said as he spoke "Still the same old _seaweed brain_." he said as a throwing knife just missed his head as Percy was in a throwing position while his eyes were wide. "Don't push me successor of Order, you're nowhere near my power and strength. Choose your next words wisely, because if you don't, I'll send you back to Order in pieces starting with that pretty face." Percy hissed in anger while the successor nodded slowly and spoke "We're both looking for the same thing, are we not?" he said as Percy looked confused. "What do you mean?" Percy said wary as he had his hunting knifes out as the successor spoke "The armor of Aguilar De Nerha." he said as we all froze as he continued "You know what will happen to you and everyone else who joins you, don't you?" he said as Percy spoke "I know what will happen and we already agreed on it, there's no going back." he said confusing us "What does he mean?" I said confused while Danny, Damien, Jason, and the Rangers all had an emotionless mask.

"Hell Percy, no one wants you to die. Fate even came to you and offered you a different route for survival." He said as our eyes widened as Percy spoke "And that route includes everyone I love dead and I can't have that. I would rather take the first route, no matter what it is and I speak for everyone else who already agreed on it." he said as he got in a battle stance as the successor sighed sadly. "I didn't want it to come to this. But I do advice you to think on this, there is still time to save everyone you love and care for." He said as the beast snarled and disappeared while the successor got a pair of hunting knifes out like Percy's but they were pure white as were his eyes as Percy's eyes were like the Universe as they ran at each other faster than light and clashed hunting knifes.

They both continued to clash black and white as a chain appeared out of water as Percy wrapped it around the successor and threw him into the ground as he gripped the chain as shadow fire appeared on the chains and started moving up as Order's successor blew it apart but the shadow fire still burned him as he snarled in rage and shot fire at Percy as he absorbed it and created a tornado of fire and water and another tornado of lightning and sent them towards the successor as he sent a wave of power at Percy. They both got hit and went in opposite directions through several houses as Percy got up and walked out of the wreckage and spoke "Your good, but not good enough." Percy said as his eyes glowed golden as the successor slowed down as his eyes widened while Percy summoned a chain and wrapped it around his leg and was throwing him through different buildings and threw him up in the sky as Percy's eyes glowed electric blue as a thunder bolt larger than anything I've seen Ouranos create hit him square in the chest throwing him into the ground leaving a large crater as we winced in pain.

"Do you think Order's successor's going to get up?" Sabrina said as Rayner spoke "Order wouldn't have chose a weak successor, I bet Percy made him angry. But even if he was angry, he still wouldn't be able to defeat Percy." Rayner said as we nodded as a large beam of power came out and hit Percy square in the chest knocking him back as they both stood up as we gasped. The whole right side of Percy's mask was destroyed and his eyes were showing the Universe and Order's successor came out as the left side of his mask was destroyed and his left eye was pure white like Order's as they ran back at each other and were going even faster as the domains started going crazy and cracks were appearing in the ground wherever Percy stepped as he grabbed the successor and threw him into a wall as it came down and a door was there that had the sign of the Assassins as they both froze and slowly looked at each other and took off towards the door fighting each other in close quarters till he kicked Percy in the chest knocking him back as he ran past him and into a room.

"The armor of Aguilar De Nerha." Chaos said in awe as shadows started wrapping around Order's successor and tossed him back into the wall as Percy appeared from the shadows as Order's successor glared at Percy in hate. "Give up Perseus Jackson, you won't risk bringing down this room, if you do, we both die." He said as Percy hesitated and put his hunting knifes up as we gasped while Order's successor smirked until Percy spoke "I am a champion of Aether, Hemera, Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, Pontus, Hydros, Ananke, Chronos, Nyx, and Erebus. That means I have full control over light and day, the sky and Earth, the pit, liquid and oceans, fate and time, _and shadows and night."_ he said as Order's successors eyes widened as he turned back to the armor as shadows wrapped around it as it disappeared and appeared in the throne room in front of us while Order's successor turned back to Percy to see him gone as he yelled in anger as the screen ended as Percy appeared with a smile on his face and took his destroyed mask off.

"Told you I had it under control." He said as we all smiled as I gave him a hug "Your stupid, you know that?" I said as he nodded. "That's why you love me." He said with a smirk as I gave him a kiss while Chaos spoke up "So son, do you have everything now?" she said as he nodded while we all sighed in relief. "I knew that it was somewhere in the village, so I had to destroy it to see where it was." He said as I spoke "That's why you were throwing him into the buildings and walls to find the entrance." I said as he nodded while Rayner spoke up "You let him believe that he had the upper hand, but you would've won anyway. You just let him believe that he won to throw his guard off the armor so you could shadow travel it here." he said as Percy nodded then spoke "You actually said something smart for the first time, we should take a picture so we can remember this moment forever." Percy said with a smirk as we all laughed while Rayner glared at him.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. I used all that power for no reason and that lightning bolt really drained me." Percy said as he walked out of the throne room till Chaos yelled "Percy, you forgot the armor." she yelled as shadows wrapped around the armor and it disappeared as we chuckled. "He's so lazy." I said as everyone nodded in agreement as we all dispersed to continue training or observing the trainees.

 **Planet Rylon**

 **Third POV**

"So Perseus Jackson got Aguilar's armor, weapons, cloak, and book plus the swords?" A man wearing all gold with some scars that are very faint but if you looked closely you could see them hissed out in anger while a man who was kneeling in front of three thrones nodded with shame etched on his features. "If you wish to end my life then so be it, on my home planet we cannot live with the shame of defeat." He said as the man spoke "I will gladly do it, Troy end this fools life." The tall man said to a man around the age of twenty seven nodded and stood up from his throne till a voice stopped both of them.

"Now, I think I get the choice if I want to end my successors life or not. Not you or you son, Theron." A man with pure white eyes said to the tall man who is now known as Theron and his son who is now known as Troy. "This weakling didn't even get the Sword of Order or the armor of Aguilar." Theron spat as the man with pure white eyes spoke "He was facing Perseus Jackson, a man of true power and skill beyond measure that could possible beat me. He is still training, give him time and he could possibly defeat Perseus." the man said as Theron sat down reluctantly as he stood up and walked towards the man kneeling.

"Rise Kyle." the man said as the man on the floor now known as Kyle stood up slowly with his head down "I know that you are disappointed that you didn't get the armor and the sword. But this loss is not a loss, it is a victory." he said as Kyle looked at him shocked "What do you mean Lord Order?" he said as the man with white eyes now known as Order spoke "You took the primordials and Chaos's eye off the Universe. That gave us time to assemble our forces and move them at a even greater distance than usual, which saves us time. You did excellent." Order said as Kyle smiled at him.

"Which camp are we going to attack first Lord Order?" Kyle said curiously as Order shook his head "Neither." he said confusing Kyle "Where will we attack first then Lord Order?" he said as Order smiled "The Olympian Gods are still tied to their roots that go all the way back to Ancient Greece. We destroy their roots, they are at the point of fading completely, which makes it easier for us. Seeing the Olympian Gods at their weakest point, the campers will go into a panic making it tougher for the Primordial Army to keep them in control and we will strike them down." he said while Kyle smiled.

"It's genius Lord Order. Where are the Gods roots at?" Kyle said curiously while Order spoke "It is in Greece, we will use the boats by sea and land on the coast of Greece and use a narrow passageway that in Ancient Greece was called the Hot Gates that will lead us into the heart of Greece." he said while Kyle nodded "And what of Caroline? She sworn that the next time she returns to Greece she will burn it down." Kyle said as Order nodded "Caroline will lead our forces by sea and we will lead our forces by land. If the Olympians send any forces by sea they will be destroyed by Caroline and her forces." he said as Kyle nodded.

"How long will it be till the first attack?" Kyle said as Order spoke "A hundred years at the most, but we will not strike Earth first." he said as Kyle got confused "Where will we strike?" he said as Order spoke "We will hit Planet Chaos, Home of the Primordials and the Primordial Army. We will send a strike force of about twenty thousand, this will be a message to Chaos, telling her that the war has begun." "But won't the patrol guards on the Wall know that we are coming?" Kyle said curiously as Order shook his head "Every year the City and the Army have a celebration for the King and Queen's annual anniversary on their marriage. This will be their three hundred and twenty ninth year as husband and wife, no one expects a battle on this day. Hopefully, we will be able to take a few successors and Rangers out of the picture. Once we do that, we will head for Earth and start our voyage towards the Hot Gates." Order finished as Kyle thought it over and then nodded "The Primordials and Chaos know they face extinction, all that remains is where they make their final stand." Order said as they all nodded and left the throne room, waiting for the most bloodiest war that will make every war on every planet and galaxy look like a walk in the park.

 **One hundred years later**

 **Percy POV**

"You look great dad." Daniel said as I smiled at him and fixed his bow tie and ruffled his hair as he groaned and spoke "Come on dad, I just fixed this." he said as he tried to fix his hair. "For who, Hunter?" I questioned with a smirk as he turned beet red "N-No, its for Cassie." he said as I spoke "Cassie, the pretty girl in the House of Hemera?" I questioned as he nodded. "Well look at you go tiger, make sure you do it quick. Don't end up like Cameron and Rayner over there who took years to admit their love to Amelia and Hannah." I said as he laughed as did everyone else except for Rayner and Cameron. "What about you? It took you years to admit your love to Vivian." Rayner said as I shrugged my shoulders "I was in a relationship at the time." I said as Jason spoke up "Yes, with Rosa, then Nyx, and finally Hunter." he said as everyone laughed as I sighed. "I still can't believe you found out about that last one." I said while glaring at the Rangers as they chuckled nervously "I can actually believe it. But did you really and Hunter really do _it?"_ David said curiously as I looked at him.

"Aren't you a little young to hear this?" I questioned as he shrugged his shoulders "You're one to talk? You were in a relationship with someone who is probably a billion years old and you were only about three hundred years old. So,did you?" He questioned as I pushed him back as Daniel spoke "I know him and mom definitely did last week. I heard sounds and walked into their room and was scarred for life." he said as everyone looked at me shocked "What? Wasn't my fault, Daniel shouldn't have walked in on adults doing...adult things." I said while everyone rolled their eyes as Anthony spoke up "Let's go meet the ladies, shall we?" he said as I decided to poke fun at him.

"I wonder what Camille will say if she finds out you're looking at another woman." I said as everyone snickered as Anthony spoke "I'm not in love with anyone here. And besides, she's a hunter." he said sadly as we looked at him with disbelieve etched on our faces. "Dude, you are a idiot. She is head over heels for you vice versa with you. Just tell her! Nearly every Ranger here has their loved ones except you, Kane, Preston, Tanner, Raven, and Shane. The hunters are just waiting for you to admit it and then you'll both be happy." Mikey said as the Rangers all nodded in agreement "It may be awkward at first, but then it becomes easier and then it will become a everyday thing." Sam said as we all nodded.

"Let's head to the courtyard, last year we were late we got punished." I said as everyone paled as we walked together towards the courtyard as I spoke to Damien and Danny "So what about you two? Got a special woman here waiting for you?" I questioned as Damien started to laugh nervously so I attacked him first "Who's the lucky woman, Damien?" I said as he spoke "Her name is Cammi." he said as we wolf-whistled "Cammi is a pretty girl, especially since she is a daughter of Phanes. She has the looks like Phanes, but she has the personality of Aether." Rayner said as we all nodded and I spoke to Danny.

"How about you, Danny? Find a beauty among the women here?" I questioned as he shook his head "Nope, she's on Earth." he said as we all raised an eyebrow "Is she also a hunter?" I questioned as he nodded. "What's up with all of you picking Hunters of Artemis? You all know that Artemis curses you at night, right?" I said as they shook their heads "When me and Nyx were together, we would ride her chariot at night and we would sneak up beside Artemis and listen to her curse you the whole night. Who knew that she could say so many colorful words for nearly twelve hours straight." I said as we all laughed and walked out the door and headed to the courtyard.

Linebreak

When we got to the courtyard we saw they were already starting "Their already starting?" Shane said in shock as we heard a voice behind us "We figured you would be here on time, so I had them start." Vivian said as she appeared in a beautiful dress. "You look beautiful, milady." I said as I gave her a kiss on her hand as she smiled "May I have this dance, my queen?" I said with a smirk on my face as she rolled her eyes and nodded as I took her hand and dragged her through the crowd as everyone else started to dance.

"How are you feeling?" She said as I looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" I said confused as she spoke "About the war, aren't you scared that we might not make it? We're facing around a thousand of the Universe's most deadliest nations that are all itching to destroy us. Aren't you scared?" she said as I stopped and put my head against hers and spoke "My love, I have fought countless times, killed millions if not billions of soldiers, and have done things that I never wanted to do in the first place. I know that people won't make it, but it's war and that stuff happens in war. We must not mourn over the past but only accept it and move on. I cannot assure you that I will survive since I'm the biggest threat to Order and Theron, I do not know if I'll survive, but if I die or go missing, I want you to have this." I said as I pulled a necklace out of my back pocket and put it on her neck as it glowed sea green and midnight blue.

"Whenever this stops glowing it means that I have passed into the underworld, but it will continue to glow no matter where I am." I said as she pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart she had tears in her eyes. "If you do disappear, promise me you will come back." She said as I nodded "I swear on Chaos's name, that not even death will separate us and I will come back to you, one way or another." I said as she smiled with tears in her eyes as she pulled me into another kiss. When we broke apart we just swayed to the music as we looked over at Daniel and saw him and Cassie laughing "Our little boy is growing up." Vivian said softly as I nodded and spoke "We're all growing up my love, gone were the innocent boys and girls, as men and women took their places." I said as we looked around at all the successors and Rangers from six hundred and two years ago.

 **Kyle POV**

As we saw the primordial Army celebrating and dancing I spoke "Burn their precious City to the ground, leave no survivors." I said to the army as they all grew evil smiles and I created large balls of fire and launched them towards the Wall.

 **Percy POV**

As me and Vivian continued dancing, we heard people exclaim and point to large glowing dots heading towards us "What are those dad?" Daniel said as I sense energy on them as my eyes widened and I shouted. "Everybody get away from the Wall!" I shouted as the soldiers guided the citizens away from the Wall as the first hit and I realized it was a large ball of fire as it completely destroyed a section of the Wall as more were coming till I used water to douse the fires as more kept coming till they stopped. Me and the successors plus the Rangers all stood wary around the Wall as smoke billowed up till a arrow came flying at me as I moved to the side as it pierced a soldier from the House of Phanes in the throat as thousands of soldiers poured through the Wall as our eyes widened as I snapped my fingers and our weapons appeared as we grabbed them and charged towards the enemy with the Primordial Army behind us as we clashed.

As we cut through hundreds of soldiers I got separated from everyone as they all seem to focus their attention on me but it didn't bother me as I was beyond pissed at the moment. I saw May guiding the children to the House of Chaos but was trying to defend herself against a soldier of Order. "Damien, Danny!" I shouted as they looked at me and I pointed at May and the children as they nodded and ordered the Royal Guard to shift and defend the children and guide them to the House of Chaos.

I used fire to burn a quarter of them as I extinguished it and moved forward towards the successors and Rangers as I saw more large balls of fire destroying the Houses and the lunchroom and saw soldiers getting closer to the City and the throne room. "Rayner, take half of the successors and prevent those soldiers from destroying the City!" I ordered as he nodded and took half of the successors and headed towards the City as I pushed forward to the Rangers.

"Shane, Anthony, Jason, Preston, Tanner, Raven, Kane, I want all of you to take a small group of Rangers and head to douse the fires and guide the citizens out of the warzone!" I ordered as they all nodded and took a small group of Rangers towards the assigned positions as I ran toward the remaining successors as I saw innocent women and men being killed in cold blood as I growled as I felt the Cryptic Dragon fighting for control as I used the primordial power of the Cryptic Dragon and started moving faster through the enemy ranks till I was by the successors.

"What's going on Percy?" Rosa said as she ducked under a arrow as I spoke "Order, he attacked us when we least expected it and plans on destroying the City and Primordial Army." I said as shadows started wrapping around a large section of the army. "Is that you Percy?" Lucilius said as I shook my head "It's Nyx and Erebus, the Primordials are helping us anyway they can." I said as the soldiers started to slow down as I decided to help out Chronos and froze them completely as I spoke "Kill them." I said as the Primordial Army moved through the enemy ranks like water until half of the army was gone till they could move as they tried to run away.

"You're going nowhere." I muttered as I made the ground rise up and block them in as we continued to take care of the Order's army till they all lay dead on the ground as I surveyed the destruction as I saw most of the House's were completely destroyed and a small section of the City was in ruins. "Our home." Rosa whispered in shock as I caught a messenger "Send a message out to all the successors and Rangers and send them all to the throne room." I said as he nodded and bowed and ran to gather up all the successors and Rangers as I turned to the other half of the successors.

"Let's head to the throne room." I said as they all nodded till I froze and just realized something "What's wrong Percy?" Hannah said worriedly as I spoke "I didn't see Katrina or Lacey with May and the Royal Guard." I said as their eyes widened as I yelled "Katrina, Lacey, where are you?" I shouted as the others helped me out.

After about ten minutes of yelling I felt dread and misery fill my body till I heard "Dad!" as I snapped my head up and saw Katrina and Lacey running towards me as I got on my knees and opened my arms as they jumped in them as I started crying, happy that my two daughters are here and their safe. "Are you two okay?" I said worriedly as they nodded as I sighed in relief feeling more tears form as I stopped a soldier "Take these two to the House of Chaos where May and the rest of the children." I said as he nodded and took Katrina and Lacey to the House of Chaos as I stood up and was taking deep breaths.

"Take your time milord, the messenger is still gathering up the successors and Rangers." Damien said as he and Danny walked up with the Royal Guard in tow as they were all covered in blood. "Is that your or theirs?" I said gesturing to the dead soldiers of Order as Damien spoke "Theirs milord." he said as I nodded and spoke "What's the status of the Army?" I questioned as he spoke "Seventy seven dead, one hundred and thirty four wounded." he said as I nodded and spoke "We need to get everything set up and prepare to head to Earth." I said as they all nodded "Everyone hold on to your lunches." I said as we teleported to the throne room.

Linebreak

"Percy!" Vivian said as she jumped into my arms as I felt more tears coming as I knew that my whole family is here. "What happened?" I demanded as my mother spoke up "Order's forces somehow got past us and were able to surprise attack us. Luckily most of our forces are still here." she said as I grew confused "How did they get so close to us?" Rayner said as my eyes widened and I punched the wall in anger.

"Percy!" Vivian said as she checked my bloody knuckle as I spoke "Whenever I encountered Order's successor, they must've used that as a distraction to get their forces as close to us as possible and assembled for this day to start the war." I said as everyone's eyes widened as Rayner spoke "He's right, we were all focused on the battle that we didn't even know about the massive force moving through the Universe." he said in shock as everyone nodded.

"We need to take the army and head to Earth." Lucilius said as everyone nodded as I shook my head "We can't, we need some of the Army to stay here and defend the City because Order might continue to attack the City." I said as everyone nodded solemnly as I spoke "I know how we could split the Army." I said as everyone looked at me. "How Percy?" Aether said as I spoke "We take the Houses that have domains related to Earth. I take all the successors and Rangers plus eight Houses and the other eight stay here and defend the City." I said as everyone nodded "Which houses to take Percy." Hemera said as I spoke.

"I'll take the House of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Ouranos, Gaea, Pontus, and Ourea. Forty thousand defend the City while the Other forty thousand go to Earth." I said as everyone nodded "Everyone, update your Houses and tell them to meet up in the courtyard and we will teleport to Earth." I said as all the successors nodded and disappeared in different flashes.

Linebreak

Two hours later, everyone was ready and the successors and Ranges were all standing beside me as we saw the eight Houses getting ready and checking their armor and weapons to see if their weapons are sharp. After about five minutes they all looked at me as I spoke "You ladies and gentlemen ready to go?" I said as they nodded as we walked through the portal and saw Camp Half-Blood under attack.

"Order had this planned from the very beginning. He plans on knocking everyone out in one sweep." I said as everyone nodded "Let's help the campers and hunters out." I said as my armor appeared as I pulled out Riptide and with a battle cry we emerged from the forests surprising everyone as we attacked Order's men.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

 **Third POV**

The Olympians all sat on their thrones discussing the attacks on Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter "We must contact Perseus." Athena said as Poseidon spoke up "I already told you, I've tried for the last three times, I can't get a message out to him." Poseidon said as Athena went to speak till a large column of fire rivaling that of a primordial appeared as everyone saw it was Hestia "Me and Hades told you all those years ago, something was going to happen but you all ignored it and now Order is attacking the campers. Perseus cannot help us as he is dealing with his own problems." she said as Ares spoke "What's the punk doing? Screwing his wife?" he said as six weapons appeared at his throat as they belonged to Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes as their aura rivaled that of a few Primordials.

"Perseus also got attacked by Order's forces. It was Perseus and Vivian's three hundred and twenty ninth anniversary. They were all relaxing till Order attacked, Perseus could have lost his daughters or son or even his wife. Watch your words Ares, next time I won't be so subtle." Poseidon hissed out as his sea green eyes glowed like how Perseus's did as everyone gasped.

"Perseus also got attacked. He has his own problems to deal with, but I know that he will help as soon as possible." Hestia said as they all returned to their thrones as their eyes glowed like the Rangers did as Zeus spoke "Since Perseus is unavailable at the time, we can only hope Perseus comes as soon as possible to help Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter is already done with their battle and is healing everyone up as the immortal campers of Camp Jupiter are heading to Olympus as we speak." Zeus said as they all nodded until Athena spoke "Look, more of Order's men are approaching." she said in shock as the army appeared out of the trees and clashed with Order's forces as the Olympians realized it was Perseus.

"Perseus." Poseidon said with a smile as the forces of Chaos cut through Order's forces as Athena spoke up "Aren't there supposed to be more of them? Where are the rest of them?" Athena said as Hera spoke up "Perseus probably left half of them to defend their home while the rest came here." she said as everyone nodded as the battle finally slowed down as they finished off the remaining soldiers as the immortal campers, Hunters of Artemis and minor gods all came to Perseus as they and the forces of Chaos disappeared and reappeared a few minutes in the Olympian Throne room.

 **Percy POV**

As we appeared in the Olympian Throne room my father tackled me in a hug. "Dad..let go." I said as he let go and smiled at me "I'm glad you're okay, Perseus." he said as I smiled back and noticed he was a lot more powerful than before, then I realized what happened. "Are you back at your former glory?" I said hoping he said yes, so that we can have a powerful Olympian on our side "Yes,Perseus, me, Hestia, Hera, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes are back to our full power." he said as he grew to a height of twenty five feet instead of fifteen as did the other Olympians who actually trained. "Good, we have four of the children of Kronos and Rhea at their full strength plus a god of archery and god of speed will be really helpful." I said as I looked back at the other Olympians "And how is your training going?" I said tapping my foot as they all grew to a height of twenty feet as I nodded in acceptance "Halfway to your full power, better than nothing." I said as I created thrones for the Rangers and successors.

"So Perseus, care to explain to us what happened on Planet Chaos?" My dad said as I explained to them everything that happened as they nodded in acceptance. "What do we do now Percy?" Thalia said as they all looked at me as I spoke "We need to train these campers, I have no doubt that once Order gets enough power he will head into Tartarus and free all the Titans and Giants." I said as their eyes widened.

"Can't Tartarus stop him?" Camille said as I shook my head sadly "If Tartarus goes into his domain, Order could capture him and force him into his evil personality." I said as their eyes widened "But Tartarus could slow him down so could the other Primordials if they were in a safe place for immortals." I said looking at the Olympians as their eyes widened. "You want to bring the Primordials here?" Athena said in shock while I nodded as Zeus spoke up just like I expected "I will not have primordials-" "Listen Zeus, it's either have them come here and slow Order down enough so we could have some time to train the campers or you could not let them come here and you can face all your banes and other immortals at once." I said while glaring at Zeus "So which option, option one or two?" I said as Athena spoke "Option one, Perseus. Father is just worried that they'll take his throne even though we know they won't." Athena said as I nodded and spoke "Option one?" I said as they all nodded as I sent a large beam of power into the air as the primordials all showed up.

"Sup Perce." Aether said with a smile as I smiled back and spoke "You guys are welcome on Olympus, do what you need too to slow down Order from freeing the Titans and Giants. Start as soon as possible, Tartarus allow as many of your siblings as you can into the pit to put extra security on the Titans and Giants." I said as they all nodded and disappeared as I turned back to the Olympians and campers to see them looking at me in shock.

"What?" I said confused as my dad spoke "You just gave the primordials a order and they listened." he said in shock as I nodded "They always listen to me." I said as their eyes widened even further. "Now that that's out of the way. How many immortal campers do we have?" I said as Athena spoke up "Thirty five hundred campers and three hundred and forty two Hunters of Artemis." she said as I spoke "And this number is for the Greek campers, how about the Roman campers?" I said as she spoke again "Thirty hundred campers." she said as I nodded in acceptance "So sixty five hundred immortal campers and three hundred and forty two hunters, so our number is sixty eight hundred and forty two campers plus our forty thousand so we have forty six thousand nine hundred and forty two soldiers in all." I said as everyone eye's widened.

"We have more than enough to crush Order and his army." Ares said as we looked at him "Do you not remember when I said, they have a _thousand of the Universe's most deadliest nations on his side."_ I said as everyone's eyes widened "We don't got a chance against Order, we aren't even a fraction of Order's army." Tyler said sadly as they all looked around uncertain as I knew they were starting to have second thoughts on this war, so I decided to inspire them. "Order may have all these nations, but numbers are nothing against tactics, hope, and love. Tactics, because if you use them correctly, you can play them into some traps and take a large chuck out of their forces. Hope, if you always have hope, you will never give up no matter what you see or experience, and love, love for a friend, a brother or sister, or a loved one." I said as I looked at the Rangers "Order doesn't have any of these, he and Theron think using force and numbers, they will win, but we know Earth, they don't. Let's show them what happens when they fuck with the demigods who have seen much and done much." I said as they looked at me with determination in their eyes.

"And the Rangers, a group of deadly men and women who can defeat even Chaos herself. We have defeated two billion of Order's men. We _will_ teach you how to fight and we will drive Order and Theron away from our home." I finished as they were all cheering while the Rangers were looking at me with raised eyebrows while the Olympians all smiled at me. "Now, let's get you training and start kicking some ass."

 **One month later**

"Ready, aim, fire!" Anthony said as the archers all fired at the targets fifty yards away as they all missed as I groaned. "See what we've been going through Percy." Thalia said as the older hunters all nodded while the younger ones glared at me. "We should be grateful their all firing in the same direction." Atlanta said a thought came to me "Anthony!" I yelled as the hunters all looked at me confused "He won't hear you _boy._ He's at least one-hundred yards away." a younger hunter spat as Anthony appeared in front of me. "Sup Perce." Anthony said while the younger hunters looked at them in shock while the older hunters all smirked.

"Anthony, how many archers are there?" I said as he spoke "At least three thousand. But only about five hundred of them can hit the target individually." he said as I nodded and spoke "Don't have them shoot as individuals, have them shoot as a group." I said as the hunters all looked at me confused as he also looked confused but nodded nonetheless. "What's this going to achieve _boy?"_ A hunter spat as I splashed her with water knocking her on her butt. "If you're going to continue to mock me, do it to someone who will take your bullshit, I won't. I've killed billions of soldiers and I won't care if another joins that list." I snarled in a unhuman way as they pointed their bows at me as the older hunters pointed their bows at them.

"You side with a mere _boy_ over your sisters." A hunter said as Atlanta spoke "Percy here has seen more than the Olympians have in their entire reign. He has been in nine wars and millions of battles, him and the Rangers all have seen more than any of us have. We side with him because he isn't like the other men out there. But there are tons of other men who are good, if you think I'm lying you can ask all the immortal campers, and even the Olympians, you can even ask Lady Artemis and she will agree with us." she said as they faltered and looked at me but I just ignored them and nodded to Anthony.

"This is what it will achieve, _hunter."_ I spat as Anthony spoke "Ready, aim, fire!" he said as they released the arrows in unison as they sailed fifty yards and completely destroyed the targets as another volley was already shooting and knocking the targets down to the ground roughly as one last volley hit the targets.

"Since we don't got time to train them individually, we'll have them shoot in a group. It'll benefit them and us in many ways. All they have to learn is the basics and we can have them shoot and repeat." I said as the older hunters nodded in agreement "And since they already trained in hunting knifes it won't be a problem, smart Percy." Camille said as they nodded in agreement as a messenger came up "Milord, milord!" he yelled as he stopped before us panting "Take your time, catch your breath." I said as I summoned a water and gave it to him as he chugged it down and spoke "The Primordials spotted Order and Theron on the coast of Greece! The Olympian and Primordial Council ask for you and the hunters on Olympus." he said as I nodded.

"Ladies, hold onto your lunches." I said as the older hunters eyes widened as I teleported us to the Throne Room.

"What was that?" A hunter said as I spoke "I teleported us to Olympus, I'm sorry I didn't give you a better warning but I just rushed us here." I said as I pushed open the throne room doors to see everyone looking at me in worry.

"Explain." I said as Gaea spoke up "We were keeping the prisons locked up on the Giants when we felt a huge power rush and flashed over there to see Theron and Order with a massive army marching towards the Hot Gates." she said as I got confused as did everyone else except for the Olympians who looked panicked.

"Why would they march through the Hot Gates? Aren't they nearly destroyed? And why would they be heading to Greece?" I mused until I looked at the Olympians as my eyes widened "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said while Atlanta spoke up "What do you mean Percy?" she said as I spoke "The Olympians roots are still connected to Greece and the Hot Gates will lead them straight to the heart of Greece. Theron and Order are leading part of his army there to destroy the roots making the Olympians severely weak." I said as everyone's eyes widened.

"What do we do? We can't send the soldiers, they are needed here so we can train." Vivian said as I thought for a minute until a dumb ass idea came to me. "I have an idea, it might benefit us in many ways." I said as the older hunters raised an eyebrow "From the time we met you Percy, your ideas scream SUICIDE and WE WILL DIE." Thalia said as I spoke "Yes, it's stupid but it will work." I said as I turned to the successors. "I want you eight successors who brought your Houses to grab three hundred and eight of your best male soldiers." I said as I turned back to the hunters "I'm not calling girls weak, I need them here so they can help keep the campers under control without putting them in the infirmary." I said as they nodded in acceptance as I turned to Athena. "Your smart, what's three hundred and eight times eight?" I said as she looked thoughtful for a moment till she spoke "Twenty four hundred and sixty four." she said as I cursed as Anthony spoke "We'll join you." he said as I immediately spoke "No, you're not. You're staying here." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Percy, we've been through everything together and we've done some stupid shit together, so you can argue with us but in the end we _will_ join you." He said as I sighed and nodded, knowing that they won't listen. "Jason you're staying here." I said as he went to argue till I spoke "I need a leader here to keep the campers and Primordial Army in check, that person is you." I said as he nodded as I continued speaking "So that's twenty five hundred and fourteen." I said as Danny and Damien spoke up "We'll join you." they said as I nodded "I need four more, Damien pick three of your best fighters alright." I said as he nodded then Daniel spoke "I'll join you." he said as I immediately spoke "No." "Father please, let me join you. I promise I won't stray off." Daniel pleaded as I nodded "Alright that's going to be enough." I muttered as my dad spoke "Perseus, what are you planning?" he said wary as I went to speak until the successors all arrived with my small army.

"Gentlemen, I have selected you for a job. This is a ninety percent chance that we will be killed, I won't stop you if you want to back out. If you wish to join me, please step forward." I said as they all stepped forward as I smiled "We are going to head to Greece and defend the Hot Gates until Theron and Order decide to leave Greece alone." I said as everyone's eyes widened and Athena spoke "Perseus, the Hot Gates are barely standing, with the right amount of force they will collapse." she said as I disappeared and I took Hannah and Pedro with me as we appeared in front of the Hot Gates in Greece.

"Percy, why are we in front of the Hot Gates?" Hannah said as her voice echoed as I spoke "We're going to rebuild the Hot Gates, I want you and Pedro to work on the left and I will work on the right." I said as they nodded and went to the left side while I went to the right side as I spoke "On three, one, two, three." I said as the Hot Gates grew back to their original height and my eyes glowed golden as I rewind time and made the Hot Gates stand tall and proud like they did three thousand years ago.

"Good job you two, let's head to Olympus." I said as we disappeared and appeared back in the throne room and was greeted with shouts of excitement and awe as I yelled "QUIET!" I yelled as they all quieted down. "Thank you, now I need my small army to step forward." I said as they all stepped forward "We will not use our powers. Order and Theron think we are still on Planet Chaos so we will keep it that way for as long as possible, plus I know all of you are from different Houses, but I want us to all be in the same House." I said as they got confused till a flash appeared in the room as the soldiers all had pitch black cloaks and armor on while their cloaks had the Chaos sign on it plus the sign of the house they had before on it also.

"You are now part of the House of Chaos." I said as everybody's eyes widened as I spoke "Pick a partner." I said as they all picked a partner while I had Damien partner with Daniel while I partnered with Danny. "This person is your partner, you will sleep beside each other, eat with each other, and you will fight together, for instance me and Danny. I will protect his blind side and he will protect my blind side." I said as they all nodded "We will use our phalanx tactic, the Hot Gates is about two hundred and seventy five yards long , so we will have ten in the first line, ten in the next line and so forth. Rangers, I want you in the fourth row and so forth." I said as they glared at me "It's either you come and stay in the fourth, fifth, six, and seventh row and so forth or you stay here." I said as they instantly agreed.

"First row is me and Danny, Damien and Daniel, Dakota and Samuel, Issac and Victor, and Logan and Tristen." I said as they nodded "We will appear about three hundred yards outside the Hot Gates and should be setup by nightfall. You have ten minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones." I said as the Olympians, Primordials, older hunters, and successors, and immortal campers all swarmed me.

"Are you insane? You'll be killed. Theron has at least eight billion soldiers Percy and you only have twenty five hundred and twenty." Gaea said as I spoke "Good odds for any Greek." I said as Ares nodded while Vivian spoke "Please don't get yourself killed, come back to me in one piece." she said as I smiled and gave her a kiss as I pulled away and spoke "House of Chaos, gather around." I said as they all nodded and got in a circle around me as I got ready to teleport us to Greece till she spoke "Percy I'm-" she said as I looked at her and gestured her to continue as everyone looked at her till she shook her head and spoke "Good luck Percy." she said as I smiled and we all grabbed hands as I took a deep breath "You guys ready to kick some ass." I said as they all nodded as we disappeared in a flash towards Greece.

 **Vivian POV**

"What were you going to tell him Vivian?" Rosa said while I shook my head already feeling sick to my stomach, knowing that Percy is facing impossible odds and might not make it. "Will they be okay, I mean their facing eight billion soldiers." Tyler said worriedly as everyone else looked worried as Chaos appeared out of a portal looking worried. "You should have told him Vivian." She said while Poseidon spoke "Tell him what, Lady Chaos?" he said curiously as she spoke "That he is going to be a father." she said as everybody's eyes widened. "You should have told him that you are pregnant."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Looks like the war is already starting. Feel free to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. Feel free to review**

 **Vivian POV**

Everyone looked at me shocked except for Chaos until Poseidon spoke up "Y-Your p-pregnant?" he said in shock as I nodded slightly. "Is it Percy's?" Aether said curiously as we all glared at him making him shrink down in his throne "Just asking." he muttered as Hemera slapped him, hard. "OWW, what was that for?" He said while glaring at Hemera as she glared back "I did that because you asked a stupid question. OF COURSE IT'S PERCY'S YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as we covered our ears.

"When did you find out?" Rosa said in shock as everyone nodded "I found out just a month ago. I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl." I said as Hannah spoke up "That explains why you weren't training. You don't need to train if you're pregnant, it's bad for the baby." she said as we all nodded "Are you going to tell Percy when he gets back?" Erebus said as I nodded. "But that's the thing though. _If_ he comes back, their facing impossible odds and what their doing is just suicide." Ares said as we glared at him "Yet again Ares, you aren't helping. They'll make it, if anyone can hold the Hot Gates, its Percy." Athena said as we all nodded as Chaos made a screen appear and we saw Percy and his small army entering the Hot Gates and getting sticks and wood from the forests behind them as it was getting dark.

"Damien, Danny, come here." Percy said as Danny and Damien both walked towards the front and bowed as Percy spoke "Did I make a good choice?" he said while looking up at the stars. "Milord, what do you mean?" Damien said confused as Percy spoke "Did I make a good choice doing this? I'm probably leading everyone here to their deaths." Percy said sadly while they looked at him shocked "Milord, everyone here knows what to do. We will follow you, even if it means going into Tartarus, we'll do it without a second thought. Everyone here is honored to fight beside the King and will gladly die to prevent Order from going past these gates." Damien said seriously as Danny nodded in agreement while Daniel came up.

"What are you doing here?" Percy said while raising an eyebrow while Daniel spoke "My partner is Damien, you said we have to stick together so I had to find him." Daniel said as Percy smiled "I did say that didn't I?" Percy said while looking right up at us and smiled and looked back at his army observing their faces as he took a deep breath and went to bed early as Danny followed him as Percy stabbed his spear into the ground and put his shield beside and put his helmet beside it and rolled up in his cloak and was asleep in a matter of minutes. "He must be tired from the battles today." Erebus said as we nodded in agreement as we saw them all put the fires up and rolled up in their cloaks and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"We should do the same thing. We'll all come back here at dawn to observe Percy's progress." Chaos said as we all nodded as Zeus spoke "You can all sleep here on Olympus if you want to." Zeus said as we nodded as everybody flashed out as we walked out of the throne room and saw the Houses of the primordials all beside the Olympians as we all went into separate ones as I headed into the House of Chaos and saw it was exactly like our House on Planet Chaos as I headed upstairs and opened the door to see it was like our room.

I fell asleep on the bed, praying that Percy and everyone else makes it back safely.

Linebreak

"Milady, wake up. It's dawn, Lady Chaos told us the day before we would wake up at dawn to see Percy's progress." I heard Jason say as I slowly got up as he bowed slightly and left the room giving me privacy as I took a shower and changed clothes as I walked out of our house and saw Jason standing beside the door as he stood straighter. "Ready milady?" he said as I nodded and a lightning struck us as we disappeared and appeared in the throne room to see everyone already there as all attention turned to us.

"Hey Vivian." Amelia said as I noticed her and everyone else looked like they had a terrible sleep ' _they must also be worried for Percy and everyone else'_ I thought as I sat on the throne Percy made for me "How are they doing?" I said softly as Apollo spoke "They're already up and running, they killed about thirty of Order's scouts and are standing on a small passageway that is leads around the Hot Gates and leave them vulnerable from behind." Apollo said worriedly as Percy nodded and as disappeared as they took off their armor and shirts and started picking up rocks and stacking them up.

About forty five minutes later, we heard the sound of a whip and saw a man on a throne being carried by people and about fifteen soldiers around them. "Looks like an ambassador." Athena said as we nodded as we saw a few of Order's scouts hanging up as they looked worried and kind of freaked out as they continued moving past the dead bodies as we saw the soldiers from before were nearly finished with the stonewall as the ambassador spoke "I am the ambassador to the ruler of the Universe, the God of Gods, King of Kings, and by that authority I demand that someone show me your commander." he said as we all growled.

The soldiers from the House of Chaos just looked at him while some raised eyebrows as they just shrugged their shoulders and continued moving the rocks as the ambassador spoke "Do you think the pathetic dozen you slew scare us? These hills swarm with our scouts." he said as Anthony pulled out a sword and stood a few feet from the ambassador as the rest of the soldiers all put the rocks down and looked at the ambassador.

"And do you think your pathetic wall will do anything except fall like a heap of dry leaves in the face of..." He trailed off as he observed the stonewall as did we and we saw Order's remaining scouts were supporting the wall so it doesn't fall. "Smart, disgusting but smart." Athena said as we nodded as Anthony spoke "Our ancestors built this wall, using stones from the bosom of Greece herself. And with a little help from your scouts." he said as he gestured to the scouts in the wall "Your scouts supplied the mortar." he said as the ambassador spoke "You will pay for your barbarism." he said as he brought the whip back and was about to hit Anthony till Anthony ran at him and jumped on a rock and used it a springboard and brought his sword down before the ambassador could even get the whip around five feet of Anthony he brought his sword down and separated his forearm from the rest of his arm as he landed roughly on his throne as Anthony stood over him and the rest of the soldiers had their spears out and had them pointed at the soldiers as Anthony spoke.

"Go now, run along and tell Theron that he faces free men here, not slaves. Go, before we decide to make our wall just a little bit bigger." He said as the ambassador started chuckling "No, not you." he said while wincing in pain. "Your women, will be slaves, your sons, your daughters, your elders will be slaves. But not you, no. By today's noon you will be dead men." He said as Anthony had a smile that was growing on his face every second the ambassador spoke "Your commander, will be on his knees. Kneeling and pleading for mercy as he will receive none." he said as Anthony laughed and put his sword against the ambassador's throat as he spoke "Apparently you don't know our commander, nor do you know who you're messing with. All you did was unleash the beast." he said as the ambassador spoke again. "A thousand nations of Order's Empire descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun." he said as Anthony leaned in "Then we will fight in the shade." he said as he hopped off the throne as the other soldiers backed up and waited till they left as they put their shirts back on and their armor and their cloaks. "You should have killed him Anthony." Tristen said as Anthony shook his head "There will be plenty of killing at noon." he said as they all disappeared in a flash.

The screen showed Percy sitting on a rock observing the stonewall as Anthony bowed and spoke "Milord, the wall is solid, it will do the job of funneling Order's men into the Hot Gates." he said as Percy nodded and stood up. "Milord, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Anthony said worriedly as Percy shook his head and spoke "Just thinking about how everyone is going to kill me whenever I get back to Olympus." he said as Anthony chuckled "Their just worried milord, everyone is. You are the heart and soul of the campers, the Primordial Army, and Olympus itself. They'll calm down, how long do you think it will take for Theron to notice who we really are?" he said with a smirk as him and Percy walked down the hill and as Percy went to speak the ground started to rumble as we all looked at Poseidon since he is the god of earthquakes.

"It's not me." He said confused as Anthony spoke "Earthquake." he said as Percy shook his head and spoke "No dear brother, battle formations." he said as our eyes widened as Percy and Anthony ran down the hill and gathered everyone up as they all got in their formations and put their helmets on as Percy stood in the front with Damien and Danny on either side of him as he stood in the middle with his helmet on as twenty five hundred and twenty soldiers all stood in the Hot Gates waiting for Order's army to appear as we finally got a good luck at Order's army as our eyes widened as we gasped. "There's no way they can defend the Hot Gates against _that."_ Athena said in horror as the army went back for miles and were still coming over the hills that were at least eight miles back and they were still coming.

"I thought you said if anyone can hold the Hot Gates, it would be Percy." Apollo said weakly as we all looked at the massive army that stood before Percy's small army as they were all running up the hill as a soldier on horseback came up and spoke "Soldiers, lay down your weapons." he said in a accent as the soldiers of Chaos all stood there and shifted slightly as the man on horseback went to speak as I saw a silhouette sailing through the air.

"What's that?" I said curiously as I recognized it was a spear as it pierced him in the chest throwing him back as his eyes were wide as Percy spoke "Order." he said as they all went into a defensive position with the end of their spears touching the person behind them shield giving them enough room "Come and get them." he said as a battle horn sounded as they all yelled as battle cry and ran at Percy and his soldiers as I was starting to hyperventilate while Erebus and Rosa comforted me "Vivian take deep breaths, Percy's going to be fine." Erebus said as he looked paler than usual as I looked back up to see Order's army about fifty yards from Percy and his soldiers as Damien yelled "Steady." he yelled as Order's men clashed against Percy and his soldiers making us wince as they were pushed back at least ten yards as more and more soldiers piled into the Hot Gates pushing against Percy and his men.

"They got to do something, if they don't their going to be pushed back to the end of the Hot Gates." Apollo said worriedly as they were getting pushed back even more while some of the hunters looked paler than Hades, especially Camille. "Come on Percy, do something." Rayner said as they were nearing the end of the Hot Gates till Percy yelled "Now!" he yelled and they all stopped being pushed back as our eyes widened as Order's men continued pushing but Percy and his army didn't even move an inch as they pushed them back with their shields as the soldiers of Order lost their balance as they jabbed their spears and pulled them back as Order's men clashed again as they did the same thing and killed even more then as they slowly pushed forward stepping over the dead bodies as some soldiers of Chaos killed the remaining soldiers who were wounded as Percy and the first row was getting closer and closer to the entrance as Aether spoke. "Their doing it. Their actually doing it." He said in shock as nearly a thousand of Order's men lay dead in the entrance of the Hot Gates as Percy and the first row reached the entrance and pushed them back one last time before breaking off into pairs attacking Order's army as they all finally got out of the Hot Gates and was cutting through Order's men like butter as we watched in shock.

"They actually did it." Poseidon said in shock and awe as we saw more and more of Order's men fall but they weren't all charging like I thought they would "Why are they moving in a group and not charging like I thought they would." I said as Athena spoke up "They must not leave far, just enough to force Order's men back." she said in shock and awe as about five thousand of Order's men remained from the first wave as they backed up against a cliff while Percy was in front of him army while they were observing the scared men of Order.

"They look thirsty." Damien said with a smirk as Percy chuckled "Well, let's give them something to drink." Percy said as they went back into a defensive position as Percy spoke "To the cliffs." he said as Hermes spoke "Their going to push them off the edge." Hermes said in shock as they neared the cliff as Percy, Damien, Danny, and Daniel all broke off and started slaughtering them as they all started falling off the cliff into the rocks below until Percy killed the last one as he put up his sword hand in a hold position. "Hold!" He said as they observed the edge of the cliff "Hell of a good start." Damien said as he turned around and chanted as they followed his chant as he stopped as a horn sounded as they all turned towards the massive army and looked up to see arrows blocking out the sun as our eyes widened.

"So that's what the ambassador meant when he said their arrows will blot out the sun." Anthony said as Danny shouted "Tuck tails." he said as the Rangers got behind one of the soldiers as they all fell to a knee as they raised their shields as arrows pierced their shields "Damn cowards. Can't fight us head on so they all run back and attack from a distance." Percy said as Anthony started to laugh as we looked at him in confusion. "The hell are you laughing at?" Raven said as Anthony spoke "Well I just have to say it." "What?" Percy said as he spoke "Fight in the shade." he said as they all started laughing as the arrows started to slow done till they stopped. "Recover." Damien said as they stood up as they all used their spears to destroy the arrows that were imbedded in their shields as they ran out of the large mass of arrows that littered the ground till they stopped as more of Order's men on horseback all came at them as they got in the phalanx formation but instead of going straight across they were in the form of a triangle.

As the men on horseback neared they threw their spears killing many on the riders as they used their shields to knock the riders off their horses as they completely ignored the horses and focused on the riders as every single rider was killed as bodies littered the ground around them and _every single soldier of the Chaos house was alive and unscathed._ They all stood up to see the massive army retreating over the hills as they all stayed in their formation till the army disappear over the hills as we watched in shock. "They actually did it. They actually pushed back Theron's army." Apollo said in shock as they all split up and started checking the bodies and killing any remaining soldiers as Percy disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of us as he took off his helmet and smiled as we looked at him in shock.

"Told you I had it under control." He said as we all glared at him "What were you thinking? Letting them push you back to the end of the Hot Gates?" I demanded as he spoke "It was part of the plan. We needed them to think they had the upper hand till we turned the tables on them." he said calmly as tears started forming in my eyes as he changed his armor into normal clothes and opened his arms as I hugged him letting the tears come out.

"I thought you were going to die." I said as he spoke "It going to take more than that to kill me and everyone else." he said as Poseidon spoke "Son, how did you all do that? They were stacking on top of each other to the point where we couldn't even see the first row till you started pushing them back." he said in shock as Percy nodded "Yea, at first they surprised us with their strength till we finally got used to it and let them get a litter closer till we turned the tables." he said as we all looked at him shocked.

"Oh by the way Olympians, I need at least five hundred campers, immortal or not to defend the hidden passage that leads behind us." He said as five hundred campers all appeared before him including the immortal campers. "Can you guys do it?" Percy said while raising an eyebrow as they nodded "Good, I might have a job that doesn't include you babysitting." he said as they disappeared in a flash as Percy spoke "I wish I could stay to talk but I can't, but if you could please, start getting everything set up at camp." he said as he gave me a kiss and disappeared.

We all sat in shock staring at the spot Percy was just at "Well, looks like Percy and his small army are a lot more deadlier than I thought." Aether said as we all nodded and focused back on the screen to see the soldiers all piling the bodies up to form a massive wall as Daniel ran up to Percy as he was eating an apple and speaking to Damien and Danny. "Father!" Daniel said as he finally reached his father and was taking deep breaths "Daniel, relax, catch your breath." he said as Daniel nodded.

After a few minutes he spoke up "Father, a small regiment is approaching." he said as they all stopped and got their spears "Too small for an attack." he finished as Percy stood up. "Captain Damien, I leave you in charge." "But milord-" "Relax old friend, if they assassinate me, Theron's army will be no more. He will anger the Olympians and Primordials and will unite all of Olympus. Pray he is that stupid, pray...we're that lucky." he finished as he took another bite out of his apple and spoke "Besides." He said as his voice was muffled "There's no reason we can't be civil...is there?" he finished as he tossed Danny the apple as Damien spoke "None milord." he said as he thrust his spear into a soldier killing him as Percy walked down the hill towards the enemy.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Rosa said as Percy walked towards the embassy as they carried a flag of truce while a group of slaves were carrying a large throne while Theron sat in the throne staring ahead as Percy snorted and covered up his face as he had a smile on his face while we all chuckled. "He's up to something." Aether said as we all nodded as Theron stood up and walked towards Percy as slaves all got down on their knees as Theron stepped on them like steps as Percy muttered "This...is the deadly enemy we're fighting?" as we all chuckled as Theron spread his arms out in a welcome gesture. "Come Perseus, let us reason together. It would be a regrettable waste, it would be nothing short of madness were you brave king and you valiant troops to...perish. All because of a simple misunderstanding." Theron said as he continued "There's much our cultures could share." he said as Percy spoke "Well haven't you noticed? We've been sharing our culture with you all morning." he said as Theron spoke "Yours is a fascinating tribe. Even now you stand defiant, in the presence and annihilation of a god. It isn't wise to stand against me Perseus." he said as the immortals all growled.

"Consider the land you defend. Picture it were to reduce to ash at my whip." He said as Percy looked around at the land and spoke "Greece is a beautiful place. Be a shame to lose it." he said as Theron spoke "Consider the fate of your wife and your children." he said as Percy spoke "Well clearly you don't know our women. I might as well marched them up here, judging by what I've seen. You've have many slaves Theron, but few warriors." he said as he turned around and faced the sea "It won't be long, before they fear my spears...more than your whips." Percy said as Theron walked up to Percy and put his hands on his shoulders causing Percy to tense and grip his sword till he stopped.

"You can have your revenge against the Athena spawn and the son of Zeus for causing the pain they gave to you." He said as we all froze knowing Percy wants revenge against Annabeth and Zane as he continued "You will lead my army to the heart of Olympus, you can have all the riches and women and desires. You can have your revenge against all those who betrayed you. Make them kneel at your feet, if you will but kneel at mine." he whispered into Percy's ear as I prayed Percy doesn't accept that offer.

"He won't accept it, will he?" Sabrina said worriedly as we all hoped he wouldn't as he spoke "Your offer is wise and generous, O King of Kings." he said as our eyes widened as Theron smiled. "Only a madman would refuse such a offer." He said as he walked forward towards the sea and spoke "But you see, the idea of kneeling its...you see slaughtering all those men of yours has...well it has left a nasty cramp in my leg." he said as he slapped his leg "So kneeling will be basically impossible for me." he said as we smiled as Theron spoke "Your sacrifice will mean nothing. Every Greek parchment to the Gods and you will be burned. Why even uttering the name Perseus or Chaos will be punishable by death. The Universe will never know you existed." he said as Percy spoke "The Universe will know that we stood against a tyrant. That few, stood against many. And by the end of this battle, your army will know that even a god that you call yourself can bleed." he said as he turned around and walked away while Theron shook in anger and yelled "You will face my most deadliest group, the _Immortals._ " he yelled as Percy just flipped him off and continued walking back towards Danny and the others as we all spoke.

"For a second there he had me worried. I honestly thought he was going to accept it." Hermes said as we nodded and we saw Percy walking towards his army as we saw the wall of bodies piled high "Move it men, pile those bodies high. For unless I miss my guess, we're going to be in for a wild night." he said as they all disappeared and appeared on the other side of the wall as they headed back to the Hot Gates and got some sleep in as Percy laid down and started humming random songs until he finally fell asleep.

"How will they know when to wake up?" Artemis said as Athena spoke "We could send signals to them, owls or lightning and thunder when the army nears." she said as we all nodded and watched them sleep for about three hours until we heard drumming and saw a army of about ten thousand wearing all black and pure silver masks with twin swords crossed in a x shape on their backs. "We need to wake them up." Poseidon said as we started sending signals to them till a deer came out of the forest and start nudging Percy as he slowly opened his eyes as he heard the drumming as he jumped up "Everyone wake up, its show time." he said as they all got up and grabbed their spears and shields as they all ran out of the Hot Gates quietly and leaned against the wall "Thanks for the wakeup call Artemis." he said as the moon shined brightly as he smiled and put his helmet on.

"They aren't disgusted by the smell of rotting flesh?" Aphrodite said as Apollo spoke up "Apparently not." he said as the drumming stopped as what looks like the leader observed the massive wall of dead bodies. "So this is Theron's _mighty Immortals?"_ Camille said as Thalia spoke up "Let's see if they are truly immortal." she said as we all nodded as he pulled out his swords as did the others behind him as a group of them moved as we saw _something_ wrapped in chains that was bulging with muscles and was at least eight foot tall and his teeth were all sharpened into fangs. "What is _that?"_ Camille said in disgust as we all shook our heads "No idea, probably one of Theron's monsters." Rayner said as the leader got closer to the wall as Percy yelled "Soldiers, push!" he yelled as they all started pushing the wall as it fell down on top of the leader as they all vaulted over the bodies with Percy leading as he targeted the leader as he stabbed him in the throat as he fell back dead. "Immortals, what a joke." He said as they all ran at the _Immortals_ as they all clashed as we saw the _Immortals_ were actually pretty good fighters.

"They aren't immortal, but they are pretty good fighters." Rayner said as we saw soldiers of Chaos killed as the monstrous being was trying to break free till they cut it's chains off as Percy and Danny were fighting back to back till a _immortal_ tackled Danny to the ground. As Danny rolled to his back the _Immortal_ was about to kill him till Percy stabbed it in the throat, then the stomach twice as it fell dead and Percy turned to Danny as the monstrous being picked up an axe as Danny gripped the spear and Percy pulled him up as the monstrous being threw it directly at Percy's head as our eyes widened as did Danny's as he grabbed Percy and yanked him down as the axe took off an inch of his hair on the helm as we sighed in relief. "That was too close." Aether said as we all nodded as Percy rolled to the side and continued fighting the _Immortals_ as Danny engaged the monstrous being as it blocked his strike and kicked him ten feet back into the massive pile of bodies as our eyes widened. It snarled and looked at Percy and started walking to him as soldiers of Chaos tried to stop him as Percy was busy fighting three _Immortals_ at once as it just tossed them to the side.

"It seems focused on Percy," Athena said while Poseidon spoke "Well Percy isn't focused on _it."_ he said as Percy flipped an _Immortal_ onto its back and stabbed him killing him as he looked up and saw the monstrous being as his eyes widened. "What the hell are you?" He said as the monstrous being roared and Percy spoke "I'll take that as you don't want to talk." he said as he jabbed his spear forward as the monstrous being just grabbed it and brought his sword down breaking it in half as our eyes widened as did Percy's as he threw it down and started dodging the beast's strong but quick attacks.

"Isn't Percy's spear supposed to be indestructible?" I said as Percy continued dodging as Ouranos spoke "Yes, this _thing_ must be pretty strong to break the spear in half." he said as his eyes widened as Percy was backing up into three _Immortals_ as he flipped over the three _Immortals_ as Percy shield bashed one and brought his shield down to his neck breaking it making our eyes widened and he picked up the spear and threw it into another killing him as the last one brought his sword down on Percy as he flipped back over him and grabbed his neck and broke it.

Percy turned around just in time as the monster brought it's sword down as Percy put his shield up as they made contact knocking Percy onto his knees as he stood back up only to receive another strong hit as we winced at each hit Percy seemed to be more tired "My king." a soldier went to help Percy until the monster swung his sword into his shield knocking him back as our eyes widened at the monsters strength as he went to kill him till Percy stopped him with his shield as he spun around bringing Riptide out and piercing his muscle as the monster just growled and pulled it out as it yanked Percy's sword from him and grabbed his shield and threw him to the cliff as he hit the ground roughly losing his shield as our eyes widened.

"How strong is that thing? It's just tossing Percy around like a chew toy and Percy is pretty damn heavy." Lucilius said as Percy was getting up slowly as the thing brought down his sword as Percy grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier as the swords clashed. The monsters sword left a cut on Percy's helmet knocking him back down as it yanked Percy's helmet off him and was getting ready to kill him until Percy moved his head slightly to the side as it left a nasty cut on his right cheek as it growled and tried again to kill him but Percy moved to the side again and brought his fist to its face hitting its mouth as our eyes widened. "I don't think Percy should've done that." Apollo said as the monster tossed the sword and tried to eat his face off as we screamed, me being the loudest.

Luckily, Percy put his arms up in a x formation as it stopped the monster from trying to kill him but it was getting closer as Percy was getting more tired as it was inches from Percy's face as Artemis spoke. "He hasn't had a full amount of rest, so he's not at his full strength." She said in horror as the monster was mere meters from his face as Percy was trying to reach with one arm to reach a knife but couldn't with the monster trying to kill him as he finally gripped it and stabbed the monster in the eye as he put his arm down exhausted as it pulled the knife out of its eye and growled at Percy but he brought a sword across its neck. Killing it and separating its head from its body as Percy yelled "Clarisse, now!" he yelled as Clarisse and the campers all came out of a crack that has just enough space for them to get out as they attacked them in the middle as Damien ran to Percy. "Milord, are you alright?" He said worriedly as Percy nodded "Just a little tired, that's all." he said as the soldiers of Chaos rallied to him as they gave him his shield and his helmet as he put it on and pulled Riptide out and glared at the _Immortals._ After a few seconds he charged at them with the soldiers behind him as he cut through them as he joined the campers as he was in lead as he killed one more as he fell back lifeless as the _Immortals_ were looking at Percy and everyone else as they were on the other side as Percy got in a defensive position as did his soldiers and campers as the _Immortals_ took that as their cue and ran at Percy as they clashed against their shields as they pushed back the _Immortals._

After two hours of constant fighting, they were back in the Hot Gates celebrating "To our king! And our honored dead." Damien said as they chanted "Who does Theron dare to send next, whom?" Daniel said as they all celebrated as Percy walked over to Danny and saw him covering up his right eye. "What happened?" Percy said while his wound on his cheek healed as Damien spoke "Just got scratched milord, it'll be fixed up in no time." He said while Percy observed him and spoke "I have no doubt you can still fight, but that eye is my blind side. I'll have to take you back to Olympus so you can get it checked." he said as Danny went to speak but stopped and nodded as they disappeared and appeared in front of us while I hugged him shocking him.

"What's wrong? You all look like you're about to be sick." Percy said while Aether spoke "Well we saw the fight between you and that _thing._ Whatever it was it was strong and nearly ate your face off and was literally tossing you around like a ragdoll." he said as Percy nodded "I don't know what it was. But it broke my spear, do you think you can fix it Ouranos?" Percy said as he nodded "Yes, but it'll take time." he said as Percy got out his coin and tossed it to Ouranos as he caught it.

"Son are you okay, you look tired. More than the others." Poseidon said as everyone looked at him in concern while he nodded "I'm fine, I just landed on my head one to many times." he said as we all knew he was lying but didn't push him. "Maybe you should sleep here on Olympus, Percy. You can go back in the morn-" "No, if my soldiers don't get to sleep here than I won't either." he said basically ending that conversation as he looked at Jason "You're up Jason, you're going to be my partner." he said as Jason nodded while Piper looked at him in concern.

"See you guys soon. Oh and Athena, I need you and Hephaestus to make one hundred and twenty five Greek ships. Don't ask why just do it, I'll explain everything next time I come back" Percy said as he and Jason disappeared as we looked around "He's not going to give up, he's going to push Theron back and take out a large fraction of his army also. We can trust him." Aether said as we all nodded.

 **One month later**

We watched in shock at how they nearly destroyed all of Theron's army, they defeated everything that Theron threw at them and only lost a total count of three hundred and eight. Leaving them with twenty two hundred and two soldiers left and all the Rangers are there. "Their nearly finished, Theron has only around two million soldiers left." Gaea said in astonishment as we all nodded. "Their nearly home." I whispered, happy that they didn't sustain heavy losses. "But can they finish? They aren't looking too good." Ares said as Apollo spoke "They'll make it. Theron's too much of a coward to fight them head on. He'll run as soon as he knows he lost." Apollo said as we al nodded as Clarisse came up through the Hot Gates with the campers who were defending the hidden passageway that leads behind the Hot Gates.

"Clarisse, what happened?" Percy said as he jumped up "We've been sold out." she said while gripping her bloody arm. "What, what do you mean?" He said as he ordered the soldiers to check the campers and heal their wounds "That _punk ass Zane_ was working with Theron and led them behind us when we were asleep and attacked us. By noon they'll have the Hot Gates surrounded." she said as we all froze and glared at Zeus in hate. "If my son is killed, you will regret ever bringing Zane into this world." Poseidon spat as Percy and everyone else made eye contact and nodded as Percy spoke softly "Clarisse, take the campers and head back to Olympus. We will hold the Hot Gates." Percy said softly as they all nodded while we looked at them in shock. "What?! No way Percy! If you're staying, we're staying too." Nico said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Neeks, please don't argue with me right now. Just do it?" Percy said still in his soft voice as they all looked ready to argue but nodded nonetheless as Percy created a portal as they all walked into it and Percy stood straighter and spoke "Soldiers! Prepare for glory!" he said as they chanted as it echoed through the passageway.

Linebreak

"Why aren't they leaving?" Hemera said panicked as Theron and his army appeared behind him as archers all appeared on top of the Hot Gates while more soldiers came from the Hot Gates as we gasped "Can't Percy just flash them out?" Thalia said as we all looked at Chaos as she shook her head sadly "He could, but they all already agreed on it and we can't stop them, only watch them." she said sadly as Zane was beside Theron on his throne.

"When I get my hands on that little bastard. I'll make him beg for Tartarus." Rayner said as we nodded as a messenger came up and stood five yards away from Percy "Brave soldiers of Chaos, you do not have to be killed. All you have to do is kneel and you will be spared. Lord Theron knows you are tired Percy Jackson, all he requests is you remove your helmet, lower your shield and drop your spear and kneel and you and everyone you love will be spared." he said as the soldiers of Chaos all got in a defensive circle sealing themselves in and safe from arrows as everyone readied their weapons.

We watched in shock at how Percy took off his helmet and put it in his arm as we saw his eyes and gasped "He's right, Percy is beyond tired." Hemera said as we nodded "Don't do it Percy." Rosa said as Percy winced as his moved his shield arm around "His shield is weighing him down." I said as he dropped it and fell to a knee groaning in pain as he slowly tried to stand but couldn't. "Stand up son, don't give him what he wants." Poseidon said as we nodded while Theron had a small smile on his face as Percy slowly, but surely stood up and looked at the messenger as he spoke "Your spear and your helmet?" he questioned as Percy put his helmet down on the ground as we were shaking our heads. "Don't put that spear down Percy." I said as Percy fell back down to knee but still had the spear gripped in his hands.

"Your spear?" The messenger said more sternly as Percy slowly released the spear and got down on his knees with his head down as we gasped while Theron spread his arms out and had a smile on his face. "Why Percy?" I whispered feeling tears in my eyes until he yelled "Jason now!" he yelled as they broke their formation and Jason used Percy's back as a springboard and started cutting through their ranks as the Rangers all aimed their bows at the archers and started shooting at them as the soldiers all ran in different directions as Percy picked up the spear and aimed it at Theron and threw it with all his might as it sailed nearly two hundred feet as it cut his right cheek making blood come out as his soldiers looked at him in shock as Percy smiled and spoke "Now your soldiers know who you truly are. A _mortal like the rest of us."_ he said as Theron yelled "Slaughter them!" he yelled as the archers all release their arrows hitting multiple soldiers as more and more kept falling. We watched in shock as the life faded from their eyes as multiple arrows kept hitting the Rangers and soldiers making them fall to the ground as the archers stopped as they were all on the ground not moving at all as we looked in shock.

"No, they can't be dead." I said backing up till Erebus grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as I started crying until we heard a groan of pain as we saw Anthony on the ground with four arrows in his chest as Percy was slowly started getting up as did about five hundred of them while the rest weren't moving at all as they all grabbed hands as Theron raised an eyebrow. "You all wish to die together? So be it." He said as he raised his hand and was about to bring it down as they all looked up as their eyes were glowing with power as Percy spoke "You think you won here Theron? You only made it harder for you to achieve victory. Our death will unite all of Olympus and everyone in the Universe together once word get's out. You will face the wrath of the Olympians and Primordials. Be careful where you walk, one simple misstep and you die." Percy said as lightning started to shake the sky as the waves started to get violent and the Earth started to shake violently as a large flash of light appeared as lightning struck near the Hot Gates as it disappeared as their eyes slowly closed as they fell to the ground unmoving and their chests weren't rising as I screamed as Theron laughed "The Mighty Perseus Jackson has fallen and so has his precious Rangers." he mocked as I looked at the immortals and saw fury beyond measure in their eyes as their domains started to go crazy as I saw the Hot Gates crumbling then just fell killing everyone as Theron's eyes widened.

He walked slowly towards the Hot Gates and we saw they were completely destroyed, no way for them to get through as he yelled in anger as one of Order's soldiers spoke "This was their plan, to kill as many of us as possible and destroy the Hot Gates so we can't get in. We didn't achieve victory, only inflicted revenge and pain on ourselves." he said as he looked up at us as lightning struck violently around them as the waves started to get violent as cracks started appearing in the Earth as hands started forming around them as shadows started to creep towards them and the light started to burn their skin as Order flashed in and grabbed Theron as they disappeared. The remaining soldiers suffered the wrath of the Primordials as Chaos and Poseidon flashed to Greece as we did also and ran up to them to check for any pulses but didn't feel one as everyone mourned over our loved ones as nearly everyone was around one particular person as Poseidon had his son's head in his lap as he stroked his bloody hair softly as he had tears in his eyes as I slowly walked up to him and knelt beside him and grabbed his cold hand. "Percy, Percy wake up, you can't do this right now. Not at this time, you're going to be a father. You need to be there for when their born and taking their first steps." I said as Erebus tried to grab me but I just shook him off and continued to shake Percy till Erebus and Poseidon got me off him as Rayner and Lucilius picked Percy up as everyone else picked up the other fallen soldiers as we disappeared and appeared at Camp Half-Blood while everyone looked shocked till they noticed the bodies as their eyes widened as the soldiers of the Primordial Army all ran forward and seeing their fallen king they all stumbled back in shock as tears formed in everyone's eyes as Chaos spoke "We will have a proper burial for our heroes." she said as everyone nodded.

Linebreak

We got all the fallen soldiers at the Hot Gates ready for the proper burial as Rayner spoke "I know that Percy wasn't a fan of speeches, so I'll just get this done quickly. Percy, Rangers, Danny, Damien, Daniel, you were all the best someone could have as a friend, brother, sister, or lover. I hope you find your peace in the Underworld." he said sadly as he burned Percy's body as everyone else burned the rest of the bodies as the ashes remained as I shadow travelled to my room and locked it as I let my tears fall as I didn't bother wiping them away. I have to live forever as will my child, and they will never get to know their father. Only hear his feats and what he did, but will never get to meet him and give him hugs whenever they feel down.

 **Six months later**

 **Third POV**

For the last six months, it has been hard on the Olympians and Primordials. The immortals found out about Theron's massive fleet as Pontus, Hydros, and Poseidon unleash their fury and pain on Theron's fleet as no one was spared and they continue to unleash fury on Theron's fleet but more ships seem to take their place. The successors all don't even speak to each other and keep to themselves. The elder hunters are all suffering and attack anyone who comes near them, their own sisters included. Poseidon hasn't even left his bedroom in his castle, Chaos hasn't left her office while Vivian is suffering the most out of everyone and is due to give birth in one month. Everyone is suffering and can't keep their minds straight, but what they don't know is that deep in the Void, some of Earth's and the Universe's most greatest fallen heroes reside. Waiting for the right time to show themselves.

You may be wondering who these fallen heroes are? You may be thinking it's impossible to come back to life, but Perseus Jackson is known for doing the impossible.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Who are the fallen heroes and who brought them back? Feel free to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Deep in the Void**

 **Third POV**

Around seventy five soldiers all stood in a throne room, watching the Olympians and successors training the campers as one who looks like the leader spoke "The Olympians are at their full power, which is good." he said as the man next to him spoke "Plus the campers are all really improving in their fighting." he said as another with blue eyes spoke up "So, you were a big shot after you left Earth huh?" he said as everyone all rolled their eyes.

"Do you feel guilty doing what you did?" He said as they made eye contact and nodded. "Yes, what we did wasn't right. But it was needed. You can't win a war without sacrifice." The leader said as he looked at him and the others as they all nodded sadly. "I wish we could go back, I already miss everyone." A man around the age of twenty five with blonde hair and electric blue eyes said as everyone nodded while the leader spoke "The time nears for us to emerge from the shadows. But we can only leave when Void says we're ready for he is the one who brought us all back in the first place." he said as everyone nodded.

You may be thinking Void is just pure energy and raw power that not even Chaos can control, but no. Void is the first being in the Universe and makes Chaos and Order's powers combined make them look like a child compared to his. Many thought Void faded, especially his children and his grandchildren but Void has been locked in the Void for if he leaves, his very presence will tear the Universe in half so he stays deep in the Void.

The Void can do many things if wielded correctly. It can give power or take it away. It can create and destroy, but the best thing about it is, it can also bring back the _dead_. You may be wondering who these mysterious people are to catch the attention of Void, whom no one has seen since the very beginning. They are the fallen heroes from the second Titan War. Starting with Bianca Di Angelo to Luke Castellan, every hero who sacrificed themselves are standing alive and waiting to return to their home to defend it. But they caught Void's attention, but who really had his attention was Percy Jackson and his brave soldiers who fell at the Hot Gates. Void knew that if Percy fell, no one could stop Order.

So he gave Percy a proposal and he accepted it, but only if Void would bring all the Rangers, plus his soldiers, Jason, and Damien. Daniel stayed in the Underworld as he is reunited his family. You may be wondering what the proposal was. Simple. Be brought back from the dead and reunite with their loved ones and end Order's reign.

 **Percy POV**

As we stood watching the Olympians and successors train, but I was focused on Vivian and her soon to be baby in a month. "Can you believe you're going to be a father?" Zoe said as I spoke "Honestly, when I first heard this from Void, I thought she had a child with someone else and I felt betrayed. But then he said it was mine and then I was shocked and happy and kind of nervous." I said as Anthony spoke "You're going to be a great father." he said as everyone nodded. "Do you think it's going to a boy or a girl?" Silena said curiously as they all looked at me.

"I honestly wish that it will be a girl." I said as Luke chuckled "She's going to be daddy's little girl." he said as I switched the scene to see Theron's massive fleet heading towards the coast of Greece. "How many ships did you say there was, Zoe?" I questioned as she spoke "Nearly, five hundred thousand. Poseidon, Pontus, and Hydros already destroyed nearly a quarter of their fleet." She said as I got confused "Only a quarter? I thought they would have taken out most of their fleet." I said as Bianca spoke "Order is defending Theron's fleet from Pontus and Hydros while Oceanus fights Poseidon for control of the seas. So they have three hundred and seventy five thousand ships left." she said as I nodded.

"And what of Theron's commander who is in charge of the fleet?" I said as Charles spoke "Her name is Caroline, she was born in Ancient Greece. Was forced into slavery and was raped till Order saved her and took her under his wing. She swore the next time she returned to Greece she would burn it down." Charles said as everyone nodded. "When will they reach the coast?" I said as Jason spoke "They should reach the coast at night. If we attack them as soon as they touch the ground they won't be able to fight, being on boats for eight months." Jason said as I went to speak until a voice spoke before me "And you shall attack them at night." Void said as we all bowed as he stopped us "No need to bow my dear children." he said as we smiled as Anthony spoke "Lord Void, what do you mean?" he said curiously as Void spoke "The Olympian and Primordial Army are all ready to fight, but they are leaderless and still can't fight together, their all still mourning over Percy and your death." he said as me and the soldiers from the House of Chaos and Rangers nodded sadly.

"That's why it is time for you to return to Earth." He said shocking us "W-What?" Jason said in shock as Void nodded with a smile on his face. "You have all trained and can now help the Olympian and Primordial Army lead and gather up their forces and defeat Order. But before you leave, I want you all to resemble the same thing." He said as he snapped his fingers as everyone's armor including mine started to glow until everyone's armor was pitch black like the Primordial Army while everyone wore cloaks that were pitch black and had the Universe on them while mine had the same thing but mine included galaxies, stars, and planets all rotating around the cloak. "Void, what did you do? The only thing that seem to change was the cloaks and our armor." I said confused as he chuckled "Don't let looks deceive you Perseus, the armor and cloak like yours Perseus are indestructible and can only be pierced by the Sword of Chaos, Order, or Void." he said as our eyes widened.

"Void, you didn't have to do this for us. You already done enough letting us return to the dead and allowing all one hundred and seventy five Rangers plus the campers from the Second Titan War to also return." I said as everyone nodded while Luke spoke "Why is your sign on the armor?" he said as we looked and saw he was right but everyone had the same sign except soldiers from the Primordial Army. "The signs are to signal which House you were from before you were drafted into the House of Chaos." he said as I spoke "But why do I have multiple signs from the Olympians and most of the Primordials?" I said as everyone looked at my armor and saw I was right.

"You have more signs than everyone else because you are the Champion of Olympus and Champion of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Ananke, Chronos, Gaea, Ouranos, Tartarus, Pontus, and Hydros, plus being Chaos's successor you have all those signs to signify who you fought beside and which Houses you are or were in or whose Olympian, Titan, or Primordial is your parent." He said as we nodded in acceptance till Luke spoke again "That still doesn't explain why we have your sign?" Luke said as Void spoke "We will trick Order and Theron into thinking another army is helping the Olympians and Primordials, that army is you. You are the Army of Void, Defenders of the Universe, while I can't leave the Void, you can. You will strike fear into your enemies and hope into your allies." he said as Anthony spoke "Percy already does that." he joked as we all laughed.

"Also can I see your weapons? I will do the same thing to them. Yours included Perseus." he said as we took out our weapons as a glow appeared around them and he spoke "Now that's done. One last thing before I send you on your way to destroy Theron's fleet and force him back to the sea." he said as he looked at me and held out both his hands as a sword started appearing as he offered it to me as I looked at him confused. "Void, why are you giving me a sword? Not that I'm complaining, I need a extra one since that monstrous being destroyed my spear/sword." I said as he chuckled and spoke "Well this sword can't be destroyed at all since I wielded it before. I am giving you the Sword of Void or me." he said as our eyes widened "W-What? Void, I can't accept this. You already did so much for me I-" "Perseus, this sword gives the owner power beyond measure, but only a hero with a pure heart can wield this sword. The Void or me can be used for great things if in the right hands but if in the wrong hands can be used to destroy the Universe. I am giving this to you to show Order that I am supporting Chaos and make his forces dwindle and possible leave the war, giving you the advantage. Plus, I will hide your aura's till you appear over the cliffs then I will let you handle the rest." he said as I took the sword and felt a enormous amount of power flow through me and then felt a weird tingling sensation flow through me as I looked at Void confused.

"What was that tingling sensation?" I said as he spoke "I gave you my blessing so now you have full control of the Void." He said as my eyes widened as he opened a portal and the rest of my small army that was with me at the Hot Gates all bowed before me and stood at attention. "One last thing before you leave, the Void can be used for many things Percy and can make the impossible, possible." He said as he created a portal and spoke once more "When you walk out of the portal, the coast will be about three hundred yards away. You will be heading downhill, so you have the extra speed and strength." he said as I spoke to my army "Walk through the portal and stay out of sight till we're ready to attack." I said as they all nodded and walked through until all that remained was Damien, Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, Charles, Michael, Silena, Ethan, Luke, Anthony, Shane, Preston, Tanner, Raven, Kane, Jason, and the other one hundred and sixty seven Rangers.

"But Void, you are giving me this sword but how can I use it without destroying the battlegrounds?" I said as he laughed "Percy, you can use the swords of Chaos, Order, and me whenever you want. You control how you use them, not the other way around. The swords are connected with your mind, just think about it and the swords will obey." he said as my eyes widened until I smiled and nodded as I gestured everyone to walk through the portal as they did as I went to step through until Void stopped me. "Remember Percy, the Void can do _anything._ Remember that." He said as I nodded and walked through the portal as everyone looked at me.

"What are your orders, milord?" Tyler said as I observed everyone and saw them all smiling at me as I smiled back and nodded "Tyler, I want you and the all the Rangers plus Zoe, Bianca, Michael, and Lee to head to those cliffs there." I said as I pointed my hand towards some cliffs that will give them a good vantage point of the battlefield. "Those cliffs should give you a great view of the battlefield, you can start raining down arrows on them when we get through about a tenth of the forces on land. Hoods up." I said as they all nodded and pulled up their hoods as I spoke to "Everyone, pair up with the same person you had before. Jason you and Damien will be partners." I said as they all nodded and paired up with their partner as I spoke "We will hit them once they get about five thousand ships on the shoreline." I said as everyone nodded and put their helmets on as I put mine on while Jason and Damien crouched beside me as we were in front of everyone as everybody else was on their knees or in a crouching position.

I scanned the cliffs and saw the Rangers and Zoe, Bianca, Michael, and Lee all in position as Tyler nodded at me while I nodded back "Now we sit back and wait." I said as everyone nodded as we all kept our eyes on the sea waiting for Theron and Order to approach.

Linebreak

After about fifteen minutes we saw Theron's massive fleet and saw the flagship where Caroline, Order, Theron, his son Troy, and Order's successor Kyle are at in the middle of the massive fleet "This is going to be fun." Jason muttered as we all nodded as I spoke "Ready weapons." I said as we all slowly unsheathed our weapons as pulled out the Sword of Void while Jason spoke. "Percy, can you control that power?" He said as I nodded and willed the sword to not blow up everything it makes contact with as I felt a connection to the sword and saw it glowing then stop. I looked over and saw the Rangers and campers all pull out an arrow and put it in the bow but didn't pull back as we waited for about twenty more minutes as we saw around five thousand ships all land against the shore getting their tents, weapons, and supplies as I spoke "Now!" I yelled as we all stood up and ran up the hill then down it yelling our battle cries as we were heading towards Theron's shocked army as I felt multiple pairs of eyes on me and I knew they were the Olympians and Primordials, plus the immortal campers and the successors, Vivian. " _Let's give the immortals a show to watch and show Theron what happens when he fucks with the wrong people."_ I said through everyone's mind as they cheered in response as we ran towards Theron's army.

 **Vivian POV**

I stood on the shore with my hand on my swollen belly and sighed sadly as I looked up at the moon to see it was barely dim. "Even Lady Artemis is mourning." I muttered as Danny walked up "Milady, your presence is required on Olympus." he said with his head down as I spoke "Danny, don't blame yourself for what happened six months ago." I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I know milady, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He said as he looked up and I saw his eyes were bloodshot red like mine were as Erebus appeared and he looked like a mess as he spoke "Hey Vivian, Danny. You ready to head to Olympus?" he said sadly as I nodded as he put his hand on mine and Danny's shoulder as we disappeared and appeared in the Olympian Throne room.

We were the first ones here until a few minutes, low flashes appeared and the Primordials, Olympians, minor gods, and Chaos appeared as they looked terrible as the successors appeared with the immortal campers as no one looked happy, especially Rayner. His eyes that shined with happiness and joy were dull like the light was sucked out of them, his hair was a mess and he didn't even bother to change his clothes which were wrinkled.

"Why did you call this meeting _Zeus?"_ Poseidon spat as he also looked the worse out of all of us as we all looked at Zeus with cold gazes since it was _his_ son who got my husband killed. "We have to check up on the fleet that Theron sent." Zeus said as he looked down in shame knowing that he is responsible for everyone's death at the Hot Gates as Chaos opened a screen as it showed Theron's massive fleet appearing at the shoreline. "We can't fight that. We don't have enough ships, we made the one hundred and twenty five that was required but I didn't expect there to be so many." Athena said avoiding saying my husband's name.

"How many were there?" Apollo said as his eyes looked dull and sad as Aether looked the same way as he spoke "Around five hundred thousand. Poseidon, Pontus, and Hydros all managed to sink a quarter of their ships. Order was fighting Pontus and Hydros while Oceanus fought Poseidon for control. So that leaves around three hundred and seventy five thousand ships left." he said mournfully as we watched around five thousand ships dock. "Can't we just hit them now? Their probably worn out and too tired to fight." Ares said hopefully as we shook our heads "We can't teleport everyone there in our condition. We're just as worse as them." Rosa said sadly as we all nodded as we saw them getting their tents and supplies set up.

"We can only watch." Chaos said mournfully as we all watched sadly as we heard battle cries and saw a army appear on the hill as we looked in shock as they ran down it as we felt their aura's that was definitely stronger than Chaos making her seem like a baby compared to theirs. "Who are they?" Nyx said in shock and slight fear as I spoke "I don't know, but they seemed focus on Theron's fleet. Let's see who they are before we try to attack them and have another enemy." I said glaring at Zeus as Poseidon spoke "Lord Ouranos, can you create some lightning so we can see their faces?" he said as Ouranos started creating lightning as their heads were covered by visors so we couldn't see them but we did see they were armed to the teeth and looked deadly as Theron's army scrambled for their weapons as they ran uphill to the mysterious army.

"Theron's army is going to be crushed. Their heading uphill while the mysterious army is moving downhill and don't seem like their going to stop." Athena said as they clashed as the mysterious army started cutting through Theron's men and moving in pairs as arrows started hitting Theron's men with pinpoint accuracy as the screen switched as we saw about one hundred and seventy archers all shooting like the Rangers hitting Theron's men as it switched back as we watched in shock at how fluid they moved.

"We definitely don't need these people as our enemies, but as our allies." Athena said as more ships docked as they jumped off and attacked the mysterious army but received the same fate as their allies as we saw them push Theron's men back to the water as they ran into the water but were still cut down as Poseidon spoke "I wish they didn't kill them in the water." he said disgusted as the water started turning red.

After about fifteen minutes of slaughtering Theron's men they all stood behind a person whose aura made Chaos seem like a newborn baby as he put his hands up as water rose as our eyes widened. "No way." Apollo said softly as we watched in shock as cyclones and typhoons started appearing around him as we saw his eyes and gasped. His eyes were a beautiful sea green that glowed with power as he pointed his hands forward as the cyclones and typhoons started to sink Theron's ship as we saw the waves slow down then speed up. "Looks like Order and Oceanus can't stop this person." Poseidon said softly as I looked around and saw some light returning to everyone's eyes as more and more of Theron's fleet started sinking and being torn apart till he put his hands down as we saw about one hundred and twenty five thousand ships were destroyed as the wreckage lay waste in the seas as he pointed a sword at Theron's ship as Chaos and the Primordials gasped. "That isn't possible." Chaos said in shock as we looked at them confused.

"What's wrong, Chaos?" I said confused as she spoke "That sword is the Sword of Void, my father. Whoever wields the sword will have unlimited power and can control the Void. But Void was said to have faded long ago and the sword faded with him. But these people must've met Void and Void gave the sword to him." she said in shock and fear as Theron's fleet started retreating as he put the sword down as we looked in shock at someone who can easily defeat Chaos and Order.

"So, are they allies or enemies?" Poseidon said as the leader looked right up at us and gestured his head back to the beach and walked off with his army behind him. "It seems like the leader wants to meet us and speak." Athena said as we looked warily at the army of soldiers disposing of the dead bodies as Chaos spoke "We might as well, they seem no threat to us. Who knows, maybe we could gain a very powerful ally." she said as we all nodded and disappeared in a bright flash to meet the mysterious people.

Linebreak

When we appeared we saw a massive wooden wall that stretches from one side of the beach to the other as guards were patrolling the walls as soldiers walked up to us and bowed confusing us. "Uh, why are you bowing when you are stronger than all of us?" Aether said as we glared at him as the leader chuckled "We do not bow to any of you, no offense. We bow to her." he said as he pointed at me as everyone grew confused as I spoke "Why me?" I said as he chuckled "You are the Queen of the City? Correct?" he said as we froze and looked at him in shock "How do you know who she is?" Danny said warily as we grabbed our weapons. "No need for weapons here, we are allies. Besides, I am a former soldier of the Primordial Army." he said as he showed us his breastplate and saw it had Aether's symbol "Your from the House of Aether?" I said as he nodded "Everyone here is a former soldier of the Primordial Army." he said as we froze and looked at him to see him walking towards the gate with his soldiers behind him.

"Do you think Percy and everyone else is here?" I said hopefully as everyone looked hopeful "Probably, but they don't seem keen on taking off their visors." Athena said as the soldier yelled "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?" he yelled as we walked up to him and walked in to see tents and supplies being set up as they all stood and bowed to me as I gestured for them to rise.

"They must be soldiers of the Primordial Army, they show respect to the Queen? But who is their commander?" Hemera said as the soldier led us to a large tent as two guards on either side opened it as we walked in and saw all the archers on the cliffs and the leader around a table speaking while the Sword of Void was in his hand as we stood there while the soldier cleared his throat as they all looked up as we saw glowing eyes looking at us.

"So familiar to the Rangers." Camille said softly as we all know she is suffering over the death of Anthony as the leader nodded as the soldier bowed and left the tent as the leader walked towards us with everyone behind him. "Hello." He said in a warm, friendly voice as I spoke "Hello, my name is-" "Vivian Jackson, Queen of the City." he said as I nodded while he spoke "I know you are probably wondering who I and my soldiers are so I will tell you. We are the Army of Void, Defenders of the Universe, we are some of Earth and the Universe's most greatest warriors." he said as I nodded till I looked at his armor and saw all the Olympians signs on them and the eleven Primordials who made Percy their champion, plus Chaos's sign.

"How did you get those signs?" I said as he looked at his armor and spoke "The signs on our armor represent which House we were in before we were drafted into Void's army." he said as I looked at everyone else's armor and saw signs of Hemera, Aether, Nyx, and other Primordials plus Chaos's sign. "Why do some of you have Chaos's signs and signs of other Primordials and some of you only have signs of the Olympians like Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis, Hades, Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Hephaestus?" I said as he spoke up "Some of the soldiers are children of the Olympians." he said as the necklace Percy gave me started to hum as I took it off and looked at it in confusion till I realized what it was doing. _Percy_ was in this room among these soldiers and I have a pretty good idea who he is.

I took off the necklace and walked towards the leader as the necklace started to hum brighter till I stood in front of the leader while everyone was looking at me in shock while the leader spoke "If I may ask, what are you doing milady?" he said with a smirk as I reached up and slowly took off his helmet and saw beautiful sea green eyes looking at me in happiness and love. "Percy." I whispered in shock and happiness as I put my hand on his cheek to make sure this isn't a sick dream as I touched his cheek as he put his arms around me as I burst out in tears knowing that my husband is alive and standing in front of me as I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Son, is that really you?" Chaos said in shock and happiness as Percy looked at them and spoke "Do you know another Percy Jackson?" he said as nearly everyone joined in on our hug as I gasped as Percy spoke "Everyone back away, remember that Vivian hasn't gave birth yet." he said as everyone backed away instantly as I looked at the other soldiers as I gasped. "Jason, Anthony, Shane, Preston, Kane, Raven, Tanner, Damien, Daniel, are you all there?" I said as they all took off their masks and before me stood Jason and everyone else minus Daniel "Still smart as ever, milady." Damien said as they were all tackled in hugs by hunters and friends as Percy spoke "Hey Olympians, don't think I forgot about you. Get over here." he said as they walked over to him with tears in their eyes.

"You d-d-died." Hades said in shock "I felt your souls enter the Underworld." he said as Percy spoke "Void made fake copies of our souls and left them in the Underworld." he said as he spoke to the one hundred and seventy five people. "Everyone get over here." He said while not letting go of me as he spoke "I don't think you all met the other Rangers." he said as our eyes widened as they all took off their hoods and before me stood the one hundred and twenty five Rangers that were killed as one spoke up. "What's up Olympians? Name's Tyler Jackson, adopted son of Chaos, brother to Percy Jackson." He said as Percy put his arm around his shoulder as everyone's eyes widened "Are you the Tyler who died protecting Vivian?" Athena said curiously as we all glared at her as Tyler winced in pain while Artemis slapped her in the back of the head.

"Don't say that, Athena. Be smart and use your brain." Artemis hissed as Athena just realized what she said "Oh my-I'm so sorry." she said as Tyler waved it off "Don't worry about it Lady Athena." he said as they all introduced themselves while the Olympians, minor gods, immortal campers, and hunters all shook their hands dumbly. I stood watching in happiness that everyone is here till I realized my son wasn't here "Percy where's Daniel?" I said as Percy spoke "Daniel is reunited with his parents and sisters in the Underworld." he said as I nodded sadly but was happy that everyone is at peace. "Percy, if you're here does that mean everyone from the Hot Gates are here also?" Rayner said as I saw the light return to his eyes as Percy nodded and spoke "Everyone's here." he said as a soldier who didn't reveal himself clear his throat as Percy's eyes widened.

"Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, and call Nemesis here." Percy said as Zeus did so confused as Nemesis appeared "You called Lord Zeus?" she said as he pointed at Percy as she looked at him as her eyes widened. "I thought-" "Yes, it did really happen. But I called you here so you can greet some fallen children and hunters." He said as they all got confused as Thalia spoke "Percy what do you mean?" she said as Percy spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke Castellan. And if you harm Luke, you deal with me." he said as Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Nemesis eyes widened as they tackled their children in hugs with tears going down their eyes.

After three hours of rejoicing and crying we were able to leave "Gentlemen I want you to all stay here while me and the Rangers all head to Olympus." Percy said as they all nodded "Let's go to Olympus shall we?" Percy said with a smirk as they all nodded with smiles as we all disappeared and appeared in the throne room. "As much as I would love to sit back and talk and reunite with everyone, we all know that isn't possible at the time." He said as we all nodded as he continued "Do you still have those one hundred and twenty five Greek ships that I told you to make?" Percy said while the Olympians nodded as Poseidon spoke "Yes son, we still have them but we don't know what to do with them." Poseidon said as his sea green eyes gleamed with happiness knowing that his son is still alive. "Good, I need those ships for we are going to use those ships to hold off Theron's fleet." Percy said as our eyes widened as I spoke "No! You just got back. I'm not going to let you run off and get yourself hurt again." I said while everyone nodded while Percy rolled his eyes.

"We only died to unite all of Olympus and get you to actually train and reach your full power. We didn't plan on it happening that way, but I'm glad it did." Percy said as we all glared at him as he spoke "We really died on purpose, if we wanted to we would have slaughtered Theron's army with little work. If you noticed, we didn't even use any powers, if we used powers we would have finished them in a week at the most." Percy said as we thought this over as he continued "Besides, we're going to be fighting in the sea. A domain that I am completely accustomed to. It shouldn't be a problem, but I would like to keep mine and everyone else's identity a secret. All that Theron knows is another army joined Olympus, he doesn't know that me and all the Rangers are alive. Let's keep it that way for as long as possible." he said as we finally nodded and gestured for him to continued as he smiled.

"The wall that we built is made out of Void metal. Order won't be able to get past it or climb over it so he'll have to take another approach." Percy said as a screen appeared and it showed all of Greece "I would like to lead them to right here into a narrow passageway. We all know how well it worked out last time." he said as we all nodded as Pontus spoke "How will we lead them there Percy?" Pontus said as Percy smiled "We'll drive them there. You, Hydros, my dad, and me can easily overpower Order and Oceanus and use the waves to push them to this location and Ouranos and Zeus can use the winds to help us out. If everything goes according to plan, when Order and his fleet get there, instead of having two hundred and fifty thousand, he should have around two hundred thousand, making our job easier. I would just remove the Ancient Laws and let you just tear them apart but I can't because if Oceanus notices he will know that me and everyone else is alive. So we do it the fun way." Percy said with a smile as we smiled back, knowing that everything is going to get better really quick.

"Once they get there, me and my small army will be in this formation." Percy said as it showed twenty five ships rotating in a small circle as fifty ships rotated around it with another fifty rotating around it as everyone looked confused as Athena spoke "Percy, that is a offensive formation, you would want a defensive position." Athena said as everyone nodded while Percy smiled and spoke "Have faith in me, I know what I'm doing." he said as I spoke "He's right, Percy's done some really stupid things." I said glaring at him as he smiled sheepishly. "But they work in the end, I say we trust him, he hasn't let us down yet, he won't do it now." I said as Hemera spoke "Percy aren't you tired?" she said as he looked confused. "What do you mean?" He said as she spoke "At the Hot Gates, you looked terrible, we honestly thought you were going to give up. Why do you seem fine now?" she said as we all looked at him as he smiled "Legacy of Hecate remember?" he said as we all realized he used the mist to make us think he gave up.

"Smart son, Theron thought he had you beat. But you just proved to his army that he isn't a god." Chaos said as Percy smiled slightly then frowned "What's wrong Percy?" I said as he spoke "The army at the Hot Gates are all dead, aren't they?" he said as we all got confused. "What do you mean, Perce?" Apollo said as Percy spoke "I have no doubt that after we died, you all went crazy and killed them didn't you?" he said as they all chuckled nervously as Percy spoke "It's okay. I'm pretty sure someone noticed the nasty scar I left on his cheek and will ask him how he got it." Percy said as they all nodded.

"We're basically doing a remake of what happened at the Hot Gates, just by sea instead of land." Percy said as we all nodded "Now, let's get started on fucking up Theron's fleet." Percy said as Poseidon, Hydros, Pontus, Zeus, and Ouranos all smiled as they disappeared and appeared by the sea as Zeus and Ouranos were in the sky as we watched the waves get violent then stop as Oceanus and Order were fighting them for control till Percy joined and the waves got more violent as the wind started whipping the ships back and forth as the waves were tossing their ships into each other as they were pushing them to the narrow passageway as they stopped and disappeared and appeared on Olympus.

"We would've kept going but I could tell Order was starting to get suspicious so I flashed us up here. We can't let Order and Theron know we're here, we'll lay low for a couple weeks then start back up. We can't head back down there, we'll have to work from up here by trapping them and force them to head to the northwest towards the passageway, leaving it the only route they can take." Percy said as we all nodded as Percy spoke to Tyler "Head back to the coast and gather everyone up and move by foot to the northeast part of Greece and setup there." "Yes, milord." Tyler said as they walked through a portal as we looked at him. "What?" He said as Hermes spoke "Why are you making them walk?" he said curiously as Percy spoke "So they can keep track of Theron's fleet, I'm using the mist to make them look like their just carrying their tents and supplies which they are minus all the pointy weapons and making them look like tourists." Percy said as we nodded in acceptance "Smart Percy. That way they can keep you updated on Theron's fleet and progress." Athena said as Percy nodded and spoke "Let's head to the camp so they know that I'm back and we can continue where we were at." Percy said as he grabbed my hand as everyone nodded and flashed out to Camp Half-Blood as Percy spoke.

"I'm so sorry Vivian for leaving you and I-" "Percy, its okay. You did what you knew was right and you kept your promise, not even death will keep us separated." I said as he pulled me into a kiss as Aether flashed in front of us "Hey lovebirds, continue this in your room after you tell the Greek and Roman campers who are in Camp Half-Blood right now that you and everyone else is alive." he said with a smirk as he disappeared while Percy sighed "We will never get peace and quiet, will we?" he said as I laughed and nodded as we light travelled to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Six months later**

 **Third POV**

The last six months have been great for the Olympians and campers. Once they found out that Percy Jackson is alive as is his loyal Rangers and his brave army of soldiers are also alive, their training increased drastically and they are finally able to match the Primordial Army's fighting tactics.

Vivian had finally gave birth and it was a boy who they decided to name Daniel Jackson, after their adopted son, Daniel. His eyes are sea green with silver mixed in them perfectly while they changed to a midnight blue like his mothers eyes, he has tan skin like his father and got his raven black hair from both his parents and is already five months old. All the female Olympians and Primordials adore Daniel and he is very observant and likes to watch everything and everyone.

Rayner and Lucilius watched over him but it didn't go according to plan. Daniel snuck off and somehow got into Percy's trophy room and was about to put a hunting knife in his mouth till Vivian caught him in time and Rayner and Lucilius received their punishments from Percy. Poor Rayner and Lucilius were in the hospital for three weeks unconscious, Percy's sisters, brothers, and cousins all train with Percy in their powers as he helps out anyone who is in need, but also makes up his lost time with Vivian and Daniel and everyone else. Especially his daughters, his five month old son, his wife, his mother and father, and all the other immortals.

Percy finally forgave Annabeth, but is still a little awkward around her as she also apologized for doing what she did and trying to break up Percy and Vivian. Every immortal is at their full power making Olympus look more grand and like how it did in Ancient Greece while the immortal campers all received a blessing from a primordial, Olympian, or minor god as Percy is basically a full immortal as he bleeds mostly silver ichor and a small amount of golden ichor and a very tiny amount of red blood. But Percy's blessing is similar to Artemis's blessing, increased stamina and senses. But he doesn't give his blessing out to anybody, not even his cousins, sisters, and brother, he gives it to people who won't brag about it and boast about being blessed by the most greatest hero the Universe and Earth has ever known, while the Hunters all warmed up to the Rangers, but the Rangers who weren't there for most of their interactions was a little wary of them but finally warmed up to them.

Preston, Anthony, Shane, Kane, Raven, and Tanner finally admitted their love to the hunters Gwen, Camille, Mikayla, Crystal, Brittany, and Sarah. Luckily, they admitted their love back while Artemis released them from their oaths, even though she was a little reluctant to release six of her best hunters but Percy reassured her, saying that is they ever hurt them in anyway he'll send them to Artemis so she can punish them. They wouldn't have admitted their love at all if Percy, Tyler, and the rest of the Rangers locked them in Percy's cabin and sealed it off so they can't get out for two hours.

Theron's fleet suffered massively. Instead of predicting they would have two hundred thousand, they ended up with around one hundred and eighty thousand. Percy and the Olympians reinforced the front and back of the Greek ships with Void metal, they asked why but Percy just told them they'll find out.

So the past six months have been great. But Theron's fleet nears as Percy and his army must again step up to the cause...

 **Percy POV**

I sat on my couch with Daniel in my arms as he was observing the stars on the roof of the Chaos Cabin. He kept making sounds and I would speak to him like he's asking me a question and I would answer it. I continued telling him stories of Achilles, Jason, and my namesake, Perseus. I looked down at him and it looked like he was actually listening to me as he had a awed look to his face. "Can you already understand me?" I said as he smiled and made gurgling sounds as I continued speaking to him as Damien walked in "Milord, the Olympians and Primordials request your presence." he said quietly as I nodded and walked towards him as I headed out the door as Damien closed it as I headed to the Aphrodite Cabin and knocked on the door as Lacey opened it. "Hey Percy, what brings you here?" She said as I spoke "Hey Lacey, can you watch over Daniel? You're the only Aphrodite child who won't kill my child with perfume." I said as she laughed and nodded took Daniel gently from my hands as I spoke "I still can't believe you're a seventeen year old instead of a twelve year old." I said as she smiled and spoke "And I didn't expect to see you the age of a twenty six year old." she said as I nodded "True, little sister." I said as I thanked her as I turned back to Damien "Ready to go?" I said as he nodded as I put my hand on his shoulder and light travelled us to Olympus.

Linebreak

"Theron's fleet nears Percy." Athena said as I nodded "The one hundred and twenty five ships are already there, all we need to do is get them in position and we'll be ready." I said as everyone nodded "Son, you should really consider changing how you have your formation set up." my dad said as everyone nodded. "It's fine dad, trust me. Theron will think the same thing, but that thought will change quickly." I said as everyone looked unsure but nodded nonetheless "You won't go and sacrifice yourself will you?" Vivian said as I spoke "Trust me, I'm going nowhere this time." I said seriously as they all smiled and nodded as I gave Vivian a kiss and said goodbye to everyone as I flashed me and Damien to the coast to see everyone is already set up and getting their weapons set up while the Greek ships are already in the ocean.

"Milord." Tyler said as him and the Rangers all walked up to me "We're in position, how do you want us set up?" Tyler said as I spoke "I want four of you on each ship, two in the front and two in the back, the remainder will come with me." I said as they nodded and went to setup. "Jason, Damien, Danny, you're with me on the flagship." I said as they nodded as we all gathered on the ships as we started moving towards the assigned spot we agreed on as Jason spoke "What are these ropes for Perce?" he said as he pointed to the ropes on the edge of the boat as I smiled.

"They're for a surprise, everyone will know what their for soon. Let's just say they'll prevent you from going overboard." I said as his eyes widened but nodded nonetheless as we were getting set up in our formation while my flagship was in the center while I spoke. "I would prefer to be in the front leading, not leading from the back." I said as Damien chuckled "We know milord, but doing it here makes it easier so everyone can hear you." he said as I looked at him and spoke "You saying I can't yell loud?" I questioned as he shook his head "Of course not milord, we all know your voice is loud. It just makes it easier being in the middle." he said as I nodded and saw Theron's fleet approaching as I spoke "Showtime." I said as everyone nodded.

 **Vivian POV**

"Hope Percy knows what he's doing." Rayner said as I spoke "He has it under control, plus they only have around one hundred and eighty thousand from the original five hundred thousand they had before." I said as everyone nodded while Apollo spoke "Plus he's in the sea, a domain he has full control over, they'll be fine." he said as Theron's fleet were slowing down until a horn sounded and around five hundred went forward as Percy's formation looked familiar till I realized what he was doing. "Impressive Percy." I muttered as everyone looked at me.

"What'd you say Vivian?" Rosa said as I spoke "His formation, it isn't a offensive or defensive position, it's _both._ He can switch it back and forth with little confusion." I said as the successors all got a look of realization on their faces while everyone else still looked confused. "I don't see what you mean, Vivian." Athena said confused as I spoke "Just watch and you'll all find out." I said as Percy's ships all slowed down leaving gaps wide enough for the ships to enter as they ran into Percy's ships but shattered on impact as every ship was trapped between Percy's small armada as everyone's eyes widened.

"Vivian's right, it's a defensive _and_ offensive position. They trap them and can ram them, completely destroying the ships. That's why Percy reinforced the front and back of the ships with Void metal, for this reason." Poseidon said as they continued ramming the ships until Percy put his hand in the water as it froze the water around them into solid ice as Percy's soldiers all jumped off and ran towards the ships as our eyes widened.

"That's new." Pontus said as the soldiers were all got small boosts from the water or wind as they attacked the Theron's small attack force as Percy and his force stood on their ship watching the battle. "Why aren't they attacking?" Apollo said as Hemera spoke up "It's probably because if Order recognizes their fighting skills, he will know that Percy's back." she said as we saw the men jumping from ship to ship completely slaughtering anyone who is onboard. "Looks like Percy isn't as stupid as we thought." Annabeth said as I glared at her "Percy isn't stupid, I thought you all would've known this when he lead you in the Battle of Manhattan and gave you positions to defend, while some of you were arguing like little kids over a damn chariot." Lucilius said as we all nodded "He's done some stupid things, but if you think logically, it was for the right thing." I said as we looked back at the screen to see the ships sunk and Percy's ships back in their formation.

"Impressive, Percy truly does know what he's doing. I wonder what other tricks he has up his sleeve." Athena said impressed as Theron's fleet retreated as Percy's stayed there for a little while longer until they broke their formation and headed back to the shore as a flash appeared in the throne room as Percy appeared with a smile on his face.

"Told you I had it under control." He said as he walked to me and gave me a kiss as Poseidon spoke "Son, that was amazing. How did you do it?" he said as everyone looked at him as he spoke "I knew that Theron would attack with force and when he saw how many ships there are defending the coast of Greece, he would send a small amount. But he won't do that again, that's why tomorrow I need yours and Iris's help." he said confusing us as Zeus spoke "Why do you need Iris's help?" he said as Percy waved it off.

"You'll find out tomorrow, but for now we will relax and wait for Theron's next attack." Percy said as he went to flash away till he spoke "Before I leave, does anyone have any questions about anything before you all leave?" Percy said as everyone nodded as Athena spoke "How were you able to wield the Sword of Void without destroying the battlefield and possibly the whole planet?" she said curiously as we all looked at him as he spoke. "Void said I could use any of the three swords whenever I want. He said the swords merge with the wielders mind, so all I have to do is sort of tell it to do something and it will obey it. The sword obeys the wielders command, not the other way around." He said as we looked at him in shock as Ouranos spoke "Can you control all three elements, Order, Chaos, and Void?" he said curiously as Percy spoke "I can only have full control of Chaos, Order, and the Void if I wield the swords. But if I'm not using them, I have as much control over Chaos, Order, and Void as a demigod can have." he said as we nodded in acceptance. "Do you plan on destroying Theron's entire fleet?" Zeus said as Percy spoke "No, not really. My plan is to get the commander of Theron's fleet on our side so they can defend the coast of Greece, ceasing any invasion while me and my army head back to Camp Half-Blood." he said as we froze and looked at him in shock.

"Percy." Poseidon said slowly "This commander is brutal and vicious. How do you plan on doing that?" he said as Percy spoke "Me and her share many things in common. If I can get her to agree, Theron and Order will leave Greece alone and head to Olympus." he said as Apollo spoke "She? The commander is a she?" he said as Artemis glared at him. "Yes Apollo, her name is Caroline, Daughter of Mars, Legacy of Apollo." He said shocking us as Aether spoke "Born as a Roman and raised as a Greek. Why does she want revenge?" he said curiously as Percy spoke "She is the _first_ Roman demigod and was raised as a Greek. When people in Ancient Greece found out, her family was killed and raped in front of her as she was sold into slavery at the age of nine and was also raped. Order must've found her and took her under his wing and trained her to become the deadliest person in Theron's army." he said shocking us.

"Why do you make it sound like she was born in Ancient Greece?" Hera said as Percy spoke "Because she _was_ born in Ancient Greece." he said as the Olympians all froze and looked at him in shock. "She left and swore when she returned she will burn Greece to the ground." He said as Nyx spoke up "Are you sure it's possible to get her on our side? With all that negative thoughts and emotions from nearly three thousand years, it will be nearly impossible to get her on our side." she said unsurely as Percy spoke "Nyx, what am I known for doing?" he said as Aether spoke up "Doing the impossible?" he said as Percy smiled "It will be hard, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible Nyx, just waiting to be accomplished and _made_ possible." he said as we all smiled. "Now, if that's everything you can all leave now."

Everyone nodded and flashed away and he grabbed my hand and flashed us in front of the Aphrodite's cabin as I looked at him confused. "I let Lacey take care of Daniel." He said as I nodded and he knocked on the door as Piper opened it "Hey Percy, what do you need?" she said as Percy spoke " Hey Pipes, Is Lacey here? I let her take care of Daniel." he said as she nodded and offered him in but he shook his head. "I've been in the Aphrodite cabin and I don't feel like going back down that road again." He said as she smiled and went to get Lacey as I spoke "Aren't you supposed to be with Tyler and the others?" I said as he spoke "I would be, but Tyler drove me off. Saying that I need to spend time with my family." he said as he kissed me as a voice spoke "You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that in front of me." Lacey said as she appeared with Daniel in her arms while smiling.

"Your just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend and can't do this." Percy said as he took Daniel from her hands as she rolled her eyes "Whatever Percy, see you later." she said as she closed the door as Percy turned around with Daniel wrapped up in blankets and spoke "Want to head to bed? It's getting late anyway and we have to be at Olympus at dawn." he said as I smiled and nodded as he took my hand and we walked together in comfortable silence to the Chaos cabin.

 **Caroline POV**

 **Before the attack**

"This blasted weather is throwing us off track." Theron said as I rolled my eyes and spoke "Our navigators said that there's a passageway that we can use that will lead us into _Greece."_ I said as we went over a large wave as we saw around one hundred and twenty five ships in a offensive formation with the sign of Olympus on them as Theron laughed. " _This_ is all the mighty Olympians are going to send to defend Greece?" He said as Order's successor, Kyle, spoke up "Their leader, Perseus Jackson is dead. They are probably still mourning and sent what they had to make a stand." he said as we all nodded as Theron spoke "Caroline, send five hundred ships to crush the Olympians little fleet." he said as I spoke "It would be wise not to underestimate them." I said as he spoke "What can not even a hundred and fifty ships do against our fleet?" he said as I just rolled my eyes and sent five hundred ships to crush the Olympians fleet.

As we watched in silence as our five hundred ships got closer, we saw the Olympian fleet slow done leaving gaps as our ships sailed past them as they rammed into them completely destroying them as our eyes widened. "What?!" Theron said in outrage as more of our ships got destroyed as the water around them all turned to solid ice as soldiers from the Olympian fleet all jumped off and headed towards our ships and jump on them slaughtering anyone onboard and started jumping from ship to ship killing everyone.

"It's not a offensive formation. Its a defensive _and_ offensive position." Order said as I looked closer and saw the pitch black cloaks with the Universe on it as I realized it was the same army from six months ago that attacked our ships. "It's the same army that destroyed a quarter of our fleet and forced us to leave." I said as they looked closer as their eyes widened and Order spoke "But who are they? They have an aura that is stronger than me and the leader is the deadliest out of all them." he said as I looked closer towards the center and saw the leader standing on what looks like the flagship as I spoke "Whoever they are, I don't like it. They alone can destroy our fleet, tomorrow we'll send one last assault and see if it works. If not, we'll have to arrange a peaceful talk and see who we're dealing with." I said as everyone nodded except Theron didn't look like he liked it but nodded nonetheless.

"Tomorrow, send your best strategist and five thousand ships. If they fail, we'll do it your way." Order said as Theron went to speak but I spoke first "Of course milord, but why my best strategist?" I said as Order spoke "We need to see if the commander of the Olympian fleet is smarter. If he is, we need to try to get them on our side, completely crushing the Olympians and Chaos. They already lost their leader Perseus Jackson, who was the heart and soul of Olympus, the Olympian and Primordial Army. We take this away and they will fall to the ground." Order said as we all nodded and dispersed as I headed to my chambers, thinking about who this mysterious army is and who the leader is.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Will Theron know who the mysterious army is? And if he does, will he continue to think that he can win this war? Will Percy be able to convince Caroline to join Chaos? You'll find out in the next chapter. Feel free to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Vivian POV**

I was awaken by Daniel's crying as I groaned and moved slightly and was about to get up and put Daniel back to sleep till Percy stopped me. "I'll take care of it Vivian, don't worry. You can go back to sleep." Percy said as I smiled slightly and almost instantly went to sleep.

"Vivian, wake up. We have to head to Olympus." I heard Percy say as I groaned and got up to see Percy already wearing his armor smiling at me. "You're already up?" I said in astonishment as he nodded "When Daniel woke up, I headed into his room and put him back to sleep and fell asleep on the floor until Damien came in and woke me up. That's why I wasn't in bed." he said while chuckling slightly as I smiled and got up and headed to the shower.

Linebreak

When I headed downstairs, I saw all the Rangers all scattered around the cabin with the Royal Guard sitting around the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast while Tyler and Percy were arm wrestling as I rolled my eyes. "Your husband is six hundred and twenty two old yet he stills acts like a child." Damien said as I sat down at the table beside him as everyone greeted me as Percy yelled as I looked over and saw Tyler digging into his pocket and giving Percy change.

"Yep, definitely still a child." I said as I started eating as Percy spoke "Anthony, why do you look a little flustered?" he said as everyone looked at Anthony as he turned red as Tyler smirked and spoke "You know, now that I think about it, I could have sworn that I heard some sounds in the room next to me. Isn't that yours and Camille's room, Anthony?" he said as we froze and looked at Anthony in shock.

"Anthony, you sly dog." Preston said with a smirk as everyone started laughing "So when are we expecting a child?" Kane said as the Rangers all laughed even harder as Raven spoke "So that's why you and Camille went to bed early last night." he said as tears started streaming down their cheeks as Percy spoke "Alright everyone knock it off. Stop taunting Anthony." he said as Anthony looked at him gratefully.

"You should all know that I'm always the first one to taunt before you all start." He said as they all started laughing as Percy spoke "So Anthony, how do you think Artemis is going to react when she finds out about this?" he said as everyone fell to the ground laughing as the Rangers all had tears streaming down their cheeks and their faces were redder than Aphrodite's lipstick as everyone continued poking fun at Anthony as he hid himself in his cloak as the hunters all came down.

"Why are you all laughing?" Camille said as the Rangers all started laughing again as they were all on their hands and knees as Percy joined them as we were all laughing until we finally stopped as the Rangers were all taking deep breaths and sitting on the couches and chairs as Percy spoke "Nothing Camille, just a little joke on Anthony since he is the youngest. Part of our tradition." he said as Raven muttered "What Anthony did last night isn't part of our tradition." he muttered as everyone snorted as the Rangers tried to hold in their laughter but couldn't as they all burst out laughing.

"Just ignore them, boys got to be boys." I said as they nodded as I gestured for them to sit at the table as we started eating. "Did Percy tell you why he needs Iris and Poseidon for his next attack?" Tegan said curiously as I shook my head "No, I think he's just going to let us find out ourselves." he said as Kayle spoke "Hopefully, it's nothing to bad. Do you think Order will actually attack?" she said as I shook my head.

"Order doesn't know that the mysterious army is Percy and the Rangers so he'll try to get them on his side." I said as Sarah spoke up "Oh they'll all be in for a surprise when they find out who they really are." she said as we all nodded as we heard Anthony yell "No! Percy don't you dare." he said as we looked over and saw Percy had a video tape in his hands with a smile on his face as Anthony jumped at Percy as he tossed it to Preston as Anthony tackled him as they started wrestling.

"Do they always do this?" Gwen said observing Percy and Anthony wrestle as everyone watched them. "Yep, you should've seen them when they were younger. Anthony was a hot head and could get mad easily and Percy would taunt him." I said as Percy had Anthony pinned while he spoke "Alright Anthony, you got two choices." he said as he struggled till he finally sighed and laid his head back. "Fine, what are they?" He said as Percy looked up at the Rangers as they all nodded "Alright Anthony, option one is I tell Artemis what happened." he said as Anthony looked at Percy in horror as he continued "Option two, is you do all of the Rangers chores and laundry for the next one hundred years after this war." he said as Anthony spoke "Is there an option three?" he said hopefully as Percy nodded.

"Yes." He said as Anthony sighed in relief as Percy continued "It's I tell Artemis what happened and you do the Ranger's chores and laundry for the next one hundred years." he said as Anthony looked at Percy in shock. "Those are terrible options." He complained as Percy shook his head smiling as he spoke "Fine, we'll let you go and destroy the tape. Plus we won't tell anybody about this, but you have to do the Ranger's chores and laundry for the next fifty years, deal?" he said as Anthony nodded as Percy got up as Preston threw the tape down destroying it as Percy walked over to the Rangers as shadows wrapped around the destroyed tape and it disappeared as it appeared in the trashcan.

"Your so lazy Percy." I said as everyone nodded "Whatever." he said as thunder rumbled as Percy spoke "Let's head to Olympus and get started on my plan." he said as he created a portal as we all walked through it and appeared on Olympus.

"What is your plan Percy? You won't tell anybody and the Rangers already know but they won't tell." Damien said as he spoke "Like I said, just wait but I can tell you it doesn't include me sacrificing myself like last time." he said as everyone arrived.

"Hello son." Chaos said as he greeted everyone as Zeus summoned Iris as Athena spoke "So Percy, what is your plan?" she said curiously as he spoke. "Dad, I need you and Iris to create fog all around the coast making it nearly impossible to see ten yards in front of you." He said as their eyes widened "Percy, that's a lot of energy required. By the time we're finished Iris will probably fade and I will be extremely weak." he said as Percy spoke "I can use the Void to give you energy so you don't fade or be weak." he said as a black aura started appearing around him as it reached out to Poseidon and Iris as he spoke "Now try it. You should be able to do it with little energy." he said as his eyes were like the Universe and glowed with power as fog started appearing around the coast of Greece making it nearly impossible to see.

After about ten minutes, the coast of Greece was covered in fog as everyone's eyes widened as the black aura disappeared around Percy, Poseidon, and Iris as Percy's eyes went back to normal as he looked at the screen and nodded in acceptance. "Excellent job Iris, you too dad." He said as Iris smiled while Aether spoke "How will you be able to see?" he said as Percy rolled his eyes "Son of Poseidon, remember? I'll just use my senses and guide us." he said as everyone nodded while he spoke "Theron will probably send his best strategist to destroy us. Watch how even the brightest minds can be tricked with small tactics that take little effort. Things that are so simple that they think won't harm them but can cause a big impact. It is only six so they aren't going to attack yet, but we are patient while Theron isn't." he said as he flashed himself and the Rangers to the coast.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I got a feeling it will be something interesting." Chaos said as we nodded as they pushed three ship into the sea as we watched them disappear as everyone else disappeared into the fog as we all got confused. "What are three simple ships going to do?" Ares said as we saw around ten thousand ships from Theron's fleet appear while the rest stayed back as Hemera spoke "We just have to sit back and watch. But like he said, it's the simple things that can make the biggest difference." she said as we nodded as Theron's attack force near.

 **Caroline POV**

"Fog? They think that mere fog will stop us?" Theron said as we observed the fog as I spoke "The fog seems pretty thick. Might have to wait for it disperse before we send in our forces." I said as everyone nodded except for Theron. "Give it a couple hours, three at the most and it will disperse." Order said as we all nodded.

Linebreak

"It's nearly noon and the fog hasn't even tried to disperse. By now, the Olympian fleet are probably all ready." Theron said as he paced back and forth while we all sat around the table watching the fog "It's weird." Order said as we looked at him. "What do you mean milord?" Kyle said as Order spoke "The fog should have dispersed already, if the gods were trying to keep it from dispersing, we would have noticed it but it hasn't even tried to move and the ocean is too quiet. It's too suspicious." he said as Theron spoke up "Just send in your best strategist with his ships into the passage so we can destroy the gods roots." he said as Order spoke "We don't know what their up to, if we send them in we're just wasting ships and men." he said as I spoke.

"I agree with Theron on this one. We've been waiting for nearly six hours. The Olympians aren't known for their patience, maybe they withdrew the fleet to defend Olympus since they know its futile defending Greece." I said as Theron spoke "See? Even Caroline agrees with me and she is never wrong." he said as Troy and Kyle nodded while Order still looked unsure but nodded as I spoke "We'll send in ten thousand ships and if anything happens we'll send in a extra ten thousand to help them out." he said as Theron nodded in agreement while Order finally nodded as I sounded the horn as my best strategist and his ten thousand ships went forward into the fog.

 **Vivian POV**

We watched the ships enter the fog as Zeus spoke "Brother why are the seas so quiet?" he said curiously as Poseidon spoke "Percy asked if I could keep the seas quiet. He want's Theron to think they abandoned Greece so he'll send in a large amount." Poseidon said as Artemis spoke "Theron is a prideful man, he thinks that numbers will win his battles but all he's doing is wasting ships and soldiers which is fine by me." she said as we all nodded.

We watched the ships sail for a couple more minutes until they saw the narrow passage "Rocks!" we heard the leader say as some of the ships crashed into the rocks while most of them went into the narrow passage for a while as Rosa spoke "Where are the ships at? I don't see anything except for fog and water." she said as we all nodded. "Maybe Percy is far back so he can get as many ships in the passage as possible." Athena said as we saw the three ships they pushed into the sea in a blockage formation as they clashed with the ships as they all got clogged up getting each other's sails caught up as they were all trying to get the sails untangled till a pitch black arrow pierced a soldier in his throat as they all looked around for their weapons and were in defensive formations as it stayed silent.

It was silent for a while till another arrow killed a soldier but the arrow came from the opposite side as they all looked to the other side as I saw figures moving on the cliffs. "Look on the cliffs." I said as everyone looked and saw a lone figure jump off the cliff as more soldiers jumped off the cliffs as the first soldier landed on a soldier killing him as he looked up as we saw his sea green eyes. "Percy." Poseidon said as they all charged Theron's shocked men as more and more soldiers jumped from the cliffs as they clashed with Theron's men until we heard another battle cry and saw soldiers on the opposite side of the cliff jump down as the leader looked up and we saw electric blue eyes. "Jason." Piper and Jupiter said in unison as they cut through Theron's men as more soldiers from both sides jumped onto the ships further back as Theron's men were scattered and in a panic.

"Very impressive Percy." Athena said as we saw Theron's men in a panic trying to get their weapons but couldn't as Percy and Jason were basically carving a path through Theron's men and were jumping from one ship to the next as their soldiers were right behind them.

"Theron's men thought Percy abandoned the passage and didn't expect an attack from the air. Definitely impressive." Chaos said as we saw the ships try to back up and leave but the water turned to ice as they couldn't leave. "Percy had Poseidon and Iris create the fog to distract them and prevent Theron from seeing what's happening." Pontus said as water was being used like whips and was grabbing soldiers and dragging them into the water and choking them to death as the ice was being created into deadly spears as they were sent forward killing hundreds of Theron's men.

After about fifteen minutes of slaughtering Theron's poor men and ceasing any chance to escape, they all stood over the wounded commander who was against the wall.

"Who are you?" He said in fear while Percy looked at him "I don't think you'll believe me if I told you, but it won't matter. We all came from the dead." he said as the wounded commander started laughing but winced in pain. "Yep, knew that was going to happen." Jason said as the man spoke "No one can return back from the dead, not even Perseus Jackson." he spat out as Percy walked towards him and crouched to his level. "How much are you willing to bet on that?" He said as the man chuckled "My life." he said as Artemis spoke "Stupid male, now he must hold up his end of the deal." he said while we all nodded as Percy and everyone else took off their helmets as pure fear entered the commander's eyes.

"N-Not p-possible, y-you d-died." He said in shock and fear as he looked over all the fallen soldiers as Percy spoke "Yes, I did die. But I'm standing in front of you as are all the soldiers from the Hot Gates and some of the Olympians best warriors such as Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke Castellan, Jason Grace, and _one hundred and seventy five Rangers_." he said as pure horror and fear filled the commander's eyes as Tartarus spoke "He's beyond scared." he said while we nodded as Percy stood up with the Sword of Void in his hand.

"P-Please h-have m-mercy." He pleaded as we rolled our eyes "Funny how they are all boasting about how powerful they are, but when their on their knees they plead and beg for mercy. Even when Percy and his soldiers had multiple arrows imbedded in their bodies they didn't beg for mercy." Hannah said as we all nodded as Percy raised an eyebrow. "You took a bet with your life on the line and you lost, and the price is death." He said as Percy pierced his heart as the light faded from his eyes as Percy and Anthony's heads snapped towards the direction of Theron's army as they nodded as Percy spoke "Jason and Shane, come with me and Anthony. Everyone else, head back to the coast and celebrate, you earned it for all your hard work. he said as they all cheered as they all disappeared in a flash.

"Let's go give Theron a taste of _true power."_ He said as our eyes widened as thunder rumbled dangerously as Shane and Jason disappeared by lightning while Percy and Anthony mist travelled to wherever their heading.

"Theron's going to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter." Ouranos said as we all nodded.

 **Caroline POV**

After about ten minutes of silence Theron spoke "They must've found a way into Greece since there has been no sounds yet an-" "Rocks!" we heard as it sounded like the ships smashed into some rocks. "Just a couple ships, nothing to worry about." Theron said as Order spoke "Let's wait a little longer and see what happens." he said as we all waited and didn't hear anything as Order spoke "Looks like I was wrong and you were right Theron. I must-" was as far as he got until we heard screams of pain and metal clashing against each other as we looked in shock.

"What's happening?!" Theron demanded as his son spoke "We do not know father, the fog seems to be blocking it." he said as we listen to the sounds of metal clashing and screams of pain for about fifteen minutes till it went silent.

"Do you think they got attacked and had to fight?" Kyle said as we heard cheering while we smiled "Looks like we have taken over Greece." Order said as thunder rumbled dangerously as Theron smirked. "Looks like Zeus is mad and he can't do anything but watch." Theron said as a large amount of lightning flashed in front of us and showed two people wearing hoods with electric blue eyes that glowed with power and fury as they were basically riding the winds and lightning as the waves got violent and started throwing us around as a boy appeared with a hood on as with ocean blue eyes glowed with power and fury as they all hovered above us riding the waves and winds.

"Who are they?" Troy said in awe and slight fear as Theron spoke "Probably some demigods who think they can defeat us." he said as they looked at him and their eyes glowed even brighter as the waves and lightning got more violent but they didn't make any sign to attack us. "See what I mean, just some demigods trying to scare us." He said as I looked closer and saw that there was a space open between one of the boys with electric blue eyes and the boy with the ocean blue eyes. "I think their waiting for someone." I said as they all smirked as lightning starting to rock the sky and winds were tossing us around like ragdolls as the waves started to rise to twenty to thirty feet and sinking some of our ships as a large wave rose up as a large amount of lightning struck down as they met in a bright flash knocking us all roughly to the ground.

When we stood up only to fall back down to the ground roughly as a aura stronger than Chaos and Order combined overcame us as a person floated in between them as his body looked like it was made of lightning and water as one part of his body was made of water and the other part was crackling with lightning as his eyes were closed until they opened as we gasped. One eye was a bright sea green while the other eye was a glowing electric blue that glowed with power as the waves and lightning seemed to obey this powerful person's command as he was looking at the ships behind us as lightning struck them violently and the waves were literally grabbing the ships and crushing them and ripping them apart as we looked in fear at this person's aura.

When he spoke, it sounded like two people were speaking at once and echoed across the ocean "This is only two domains that I have full control over, I control the light and day, night and shadows, the Earth and sky, time and fate, oceans and liquids, and the pit itself. I also have full control over Order, Chaos, and the Void." he said as he pulled out a sword that glowed with power as Order gasped "I wield the Sword of Void and obtained the blessing of Void."

When he spoke, it was multiple people at once instead of two "We are the Army of Void, Defenders of the Universe. You have made a grave mistake attacking Earth." he said as the whole ocean literally rose behind him as lightning started to merge with it as shadows, the Earth, light, and every element of an immortal started to mix with it forming a terrifying wave as we all backed up in fear as he yelled and the terrifying wave of power rolled over us as I felt electricity travelling up my body in waves and pieces of the Earth hitting me and it felt like time was going slow so I could suffer.

Not even five seconds into the pain, my world went black.

 **Vivian POV**

We watched in shock and awe at how the entire ocean obeyed his command and rose up behind him as all the elements that he controlled merged together as he sent it forward washing over Theron's massive fleet as we saw electricity lighting up the water as the bodies of Theron's men were twitching as Ouranos winced in pain. "That's going to leave some serious burn marks." He said as Gaea spoke "What do you mean?" she said as he spoke "The amount of electricity he sent into that wave is enough to kill someone in seconds and leave third degree burns." he said as we winced in pain as the wave of power disappeared and we saw around one hundred and thirty five thousand of Theron's fleet left and them all twitching as electricity rolled over them then stopped as they lay there unmoving.

"Are they dead?" Chase said as we saw them start coughing up water and getting up very slowly. "No, they aren't dead but they won't be able to move or fight for sometime after that encounter with Percy." Athena said as Aether spoke up "Speaking of Percy, how did he do that with his body? Literally half of his body was pure water while the other was electricity and his eyes were the same thing. And what he did with his voice was cool and frightening at the same time." he said as Erebus spoke up "I've seen Percy do some pretty terrifying things but that takes terrifying to a whole new level." he said as we nodded as Theron's men started muttering uncertainly and looking at the sky and sea in fear as we smirked.

"That was his plan, to scare Theron's men and get them to leave." Chaos said as Pontus spoke "I'm a primordial as everyone else in here is a minor god, primordial, or Olympian. Well most of us." he said as he gazed at the immortal campers "Us _full_ immortals have seen some terrifying things but what Percy just did frightened me to no ends and I'm the Primordial of Oceans. A domain he just used that I won't be able to look at without having that terrifying image pop up and I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone here." he said as we all nodded.

"We all know he probably didn't want to do that but he needed to send a message and that definitely sent a clear message and it will spread to Theron and Order's forces and cause them to think if they can win this war with the Army of Void here and hopefully get a large amount to leave and join us or stay neutral." he said as we all nodded as lightning and waves started to form four people as Percy, Jason, Anthony, and Shane all appeared in front of us as Percy was still part water and part electricity.

"Sup guys." Percy said in his multiple voice that sounded weird as Aether spoke "Dude, that was _AWESOME!"_ He said as we rolled our eyes while Chaos spoke "Son, how are you part water and part electricity?" she said curiously. "I figured out when I was in the Void that I could merge two different domains together and started training that way but the first time I did it without knowing that this will happen and I freaked out. You all know the saying _'opposites attract'_ right?" He said as we all nodded.

"Well it's basically that, I merged sky and sea, light and darkness, and other parts like time and Earth. Basically I can merge any two domains. Even Chaos and Order." He said as a white flash entered the room as it disappeared one half of Percy was pitch black with the Universe floating over him as the other was pure white as his eyes were like the Universe but one was pure white and the other was pitch black and he had the swords of Chaos and Order in his hands. "See what I mean?" He said as a flash appeared and he was back as lightning and water.

"You really like that one don't you?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he nodded while smiling then got a sad look on his face. "I know that I probably scared you-" "Don't worry about it Percy, we all know that you didn't want to do it. But we all know that it was needed." Poseidon said as he smiled "Good, I thought that I scared you away." he said as Apollo spoke "Yes, it did scare us, but we all knew it was necessary." he said as Percy smiled as he walked toward me as I back up while he got a confused look on his face.

"What?" He said confused in his multi voice as I spoke "I don't want to be shocked." I said as he rolled his eyes and disappeared and reappeared in front of me as he hugged me. I screamed, thinking I'll be shocked then stopped as I didn't feel electricity going up my spine. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me in amusement as I turned red and hid myself in Percy's warm embrace.

"I would never think of hurting you." He mumbled as I smiled as Poseidon spoke "Sorry to interrupt your time but what are we going to do with Theron's remaining fleet?" he said as Percy spoke "This is where I try to convince Caroline to come to our side." he said confusing us.

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" Hera said as he spoke "Theron will no doubt try to get me to join his side and he'll do that by wanting to talk and try to convince me with riches and women. We'll play his little game then turn the tables and see how he likes see one hundred and seventy five pissed off Rangers waiting to greet him." he said as I spoke "When will he send a peace envoy?" I said as Percy spoke "I don't know when exactly, but I know it's going to be soon." he said as we nodded as Percy, Anthony, Shane, and Jason all said their goodbyes as they disappeared.

"Is there anything Percy _can't_ do?" Apollo said as we shrugged our shoulders and looked back at the screen to see the soldiers all celebrating "Don't get too drunk, can't have you fighting drunk." Percy yelled as they all nodded while he walked to his tent and walked in and didn't come out as we watched the soldiers celebrate as we discussed what would happen until a soldier yelled "Boat approaching!" as they all got their weapons out as Percy walked out in his armor with his cloak on. "I haven't seen him wear that in a while for something peaceful." Aether said as we all nodded as Percy spoke "Don't attack!" he yelled as they got confused but nodded nonetheless as they put their weapons down as Percy's eyes changed to a silver and black color as he put his crown on and walked towards the boat.

"Why are you here?" He demanded as a soldier stood up and spoke "Lord Theron and his companions wish to meet with you, mighty Commander." he said as Percy's nose wrinkled in disgust till he changed his face to an emotionless one and spoke "Why would he want to meet me? We are enemies are we not?" he said coldly as he spoke "Lord Theron wishes to discuss terms and end this slaughtering between our two armies." "You mean the slaughtering of _your_ armies? I have not lost a single soldier or ship, I think your _god_ is afraid of me." Percy said with a smirk as we smiled. "Lord Theron fears nothing and no one, not even Chaos scares him." He said as Percy laughed "Then where is he? And I'm not Chaos, I'm something more." he said as his eyes changed to his Universal eyes as the mans words got caught in his throat as Percy continued "I'll meet him, you can go back. I'll be there, where do we meet up?" he said as the soldier spoke "On Lord Theron's flagship on equal grounds." he said as he bowed and left while Percy's eyes changed back to their ever changing ones as he growled.

"The nerve of Theron! When I get my hands on his slimy, little,-" We watched in shock at all the _colorful_ words that he knows as I covered Sabrina's ears as Tyler, Percy's half-brother, covered Michelle's ears. A few minutes later he stopped and took a deep breath while Tyler and the Rangers plus Jason, Danny, and Damien all looked at him in shock. "I didn't know your vocabulary extended that much." Tyler said in shock as Percy glared at him and spoke "Jason, Damien, Danny, Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, Charles, Michael, Silena, Ethan, Luke, and all the Rangers are going with me. Hoods up, all of you. " he said as they all nodded as he turned back to his army "We're going to reveal ourselves to Theron. Let's see how he reacts to seeing us alive." Percy said as they all chuckled.

Percy turned back to everyone else and spoke "We'll take our flagship alright?" he said as they all nodded while some soldiers pushed their flagship into the sea as Percy shadow travelled them to the ship. "I hate it when you do that." Kane said as Percy spoke "Quit being such a wimp." he said as Kane glared at him as he looked out towards the Theron's flagship. "I wonder how he'll react to seeing his worst nightmare standing in front of him." He said as they all chuckled as soldiers started rowing the ship towards Theron.

 **Caroline POV**

"Caroline, wake up." I heard faintly as my eyes snapped open as I started coughing up water as Kyle patted my back until I could finally breath. "What happened?" I choked out as Kyle spoke "Whoever those people were, they took out nearly our whole fleet except for around one hundred and thirty five thousand." he said as he observed the destruction as did I. Our ships sails were completely destroyed while some were already weighing down as water was pouring in from holes in the ships.

"Where's everyone else?" I said as he spoke "Theron, Order, and Troy are discussing the mysterious army and if we could get them on our side." he said as he helped me up as we started walking to the deck. "Why was Order so terrified of that sword? And who is Void?" I said curiously as he spoke "Void is the father of Chaos and Order. He also had a sword like how Chaos and Order did but his power makes Order and Chaos at full power look like a child compared to his. His very presence will tear the Universe apart." he said as my eyes widened as he continued "Many thought Void faded, but I guess he retreated deep into the Void and was creating a army and gave his commander the sword. Whoever wields the Sword of Void, Chaos, or Order has full control over that domain. And since this commander has the Sword of Void, he has full control over the Void and can easily destroy Order. Now if Perseus Jackson had the Sword of Void, he would be unstoppable." he said as we approached Theron, Troy, and Order.

"We need to get this commander and his army on our side, plus he wields the Sword of my father. With him on our side, we can easily overpower Chaos and the Olympians." Order said as Theron nodded "With this power the Olympians will fall easily. But how will we get him to our side?" he said thoughtful until Troy spoke "He seems to enjoy power and leading. Give him those two things and he should join us." Troy said as Theron smiled and nodded as did Order and me and Kyle.

"Gather a messenger and send him to gather up our soon to be new ally." Theron said as Troy nodded and went to get a messenger.

Linebreak

Me, Kyle, Troy, Theron, Order, and all the kings of the nations that joined Order waited on the deck as we saw the messenger coming back but the commander wasn't there. "Where is the commander?" Theron said as the messenger got back on board "Milord, the commander said he'll be here soon." he said as Theron growled "Who does he think he is telling me what to do?" he said as Order spoke "Patience Theron, he will be here." he said as Theron nodded and a couple minutes later a flagship appeared as multiple boats appeared and we saw ten to twenty of them get in them and started rowing towards us.

About ten minutes later everyone got on board as we saw he was dressed in armor like his soldiers but his has stars, planets, and galaxies rotating around it while his cloak had the Universe rotating around it and his crown was silver, black, and white merged together and had miniature stars, planets, and galaxies rotating around it while his eyes were silver and black merged together perfectly. All in all, he looked hot, and I'll admit it.

"It is an honor to meet the mighty Theron and terrifying Order that I hear so much about."

 **Vivian POV**

"It is an honor to meet the mighty Theron and terrifying Order that I hear so much about." Percy said with a smile on his face as we all burst out in laughter "Percy is a seriously good actor." Apollo said as everyone nodded as he greeted Order's successor Kyle, Caroline, Theron's son Troy, Order himself, and Theron as we could tell he was itching to separate Theron's head from his body.

"Let's eat commander and then we can discuss our terms." Theron said as he and everyone else looked at Percy as he gestured for him to lead the way "Your ship, your rules." he said as Theron laughed "I like you already." he said as they all turned around as Percy's eyes changed to sea green as he growled "Oh how I wish I could just wring his neck right here, bring him back from the dead and continue to kill him in the most painful ways." he said as our eyes widened as his eyes changed back to a silver and black merged together and put a smile on his face, all traces of threating to kill Theron gone as he followed Theron to the deck.

"That's impressive, how he can change his face so quickly. Erasing all traces of him wanting to kill Theron." Tyler said as we all nodded as Percy followed him to the deck as women kept touching him as he gently took their hands off him as he muttered. "Can't they keep to themselves and quit selling themselves out to men like whores?" He muttered as someone tried to take the Sword of Void till he threw them into the wall as everyone stopped and looked at him shocked as wolf fangs started growing in his teeth and his eyes changed to pure silver as Order narrowed his eyes suspiciously as we froze.

"Order must recognize the fangs and eyes." Nyx said in shock till Percy's eyes widened as they changed back to his silver and black while his fangs disappeared as his eyes turned light brown as everyone's eyes went foggy then they changed to a golden color as the wall fixed itself till they changed back to silver and black as he spoke. "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. It would be a shame if you lost your arm." He said as our eyes widened "He erased their memories of what just happened." Athena said in shock as Gaea spoke "How did he erase Order's memories?" she said in shock while Chaos spoke up "It must've been Void's blessing. It must've increased every blessing he got, Olympian and Primordial. Plus Order still isn't strong enough." she said as we nodded while Theron glared at the soldier while they continued walking.

"That was too close." Anthony muttered as Percy glared at him "Shut up." he said as they chuckled and got to the deck to see a massive table for Theron's men and Percy's men as they all got seated as Kyle spoke "Why do your associate's wear hoods and keep their heads down?" he said curiously.

"Every great king and commander must have slaves to do his work for him, right?" He said as we looked at him in shock as did Jason, Damien, Danny, while the Ranger's all glared at him in hate. "He's going to get it when he gets back to his flagship." Camille said as we all nodded.

"Very true commander, do you have a name? I don't feel like calling you commander all the time." Theron said nicely as Percy nodded "Cade, you can call me Cade." he said as they all nodded and Order spoke "So Cade, why are you fighting for the Olympians?" he said curiously as Percy got a confused look on his face. "Who?" He said as they froze and looked at him in shock "Are you not fighting for the Olympians?" Kyle said in shock as Percy shook his head and spoke "Those ships we have were already there on the coast and when we attacked you six months ago, that was because Void just sent us through the portal and we saw you. We thought you were invading so we attacked you and drove you off, why, are the Olympians terrible people?" he said curiously as Order nodded with a gleam in his eyes.

"He's playing them at their own game." Hera said in shock as Order spoke "The Olympians are terrible people, the Primordials and Chaos are also terrible people. We're trying to defend Earth so they won't destroy it and then start destroying the Universe." he said as Percy's eyes widened and he spoke "Well we must stop them. It is our duty to defend the Universe." he said as Theron and Order smiled "Perfect, we could work together and end the Olympians and Primordials for good and bring peace to the Universe." Order said while Percy nodded seriously.

"He's literally playing them at their own game, their going to be in for a surprise when they find out who he really is." Cassandra said in awe as Percy spoke "Before we move to your camp, can you swear on Void's name to not harm me or my soldiers for the remainder of the night?" Percy said as our eyes widened "Of course Cade, I swear on my father's name that me and everyone else here won't harm you or your soldiers." he said as the deck darkened considerably as Percy smiled a cold smile and spoke "Thanks for falling into my trick Order." he said as they grew confused "What do you mean Cade?" Theron said as Percy laughed.

"My name isn't Cade, nor are these people here my slaves. They are my deadliest warriors." He said as he stood up as did all his soldiers. "You see Order, Void knew that if Percy Jackson fell that no one could stop you. So Void went to the Underworld and offered Percy a chance to return to the living. Percy Jackson agreed to the deal, but only if Void brought back all of Percy's fallen friends from the Second Titan War, Damien, Jason, and all of his Rangers. Daniel stayed in the Underworld because he is reunited with his family. So for six months they trained until Void deemed them ready to return to Earth." He said as Order and Theron got a look of rage on their faces "They called themselves _The Army of Void, Defenders of the Universe."_ he said as they all stood up and took their weapons out till Percy stopped them "Remember, you swore on Void's name not to harm me or my soldiers. If you do, you will be sent to the Void for eternal punishment." he said as they fumed silently and sat down, gripping their armrests and weapons while we smiled.

"You see Order, I know obtain all three swords, the Sword of Chaos, Order, and Void so now I control all three domains being blessed by Void, your legacy, and Chaos's son. I can now control all three domains. You already lost Order, you're just delaying the inevitable." He said as their eyes widened as Theron spoke "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you just like how I killed your pathetic son and Rangers." he snarled as Percy laughed "Don't make promises you can't keep." he said as he nodded and everyone took off their hoods while Theron got a look of pure fear and horror on his face.

"What's wrong Theron? You look like you just seen a ghost." Percy said with a innocent smile as Theron was paler than a ghost as Rosa spoke "He knows he screwed, they can't attack them because they are bound by a unbreakable oath and if they do break it, they'll be severely tortured." she said as we all watched Percy speak "You all think you're fighting for the right cause, but you're not. As soon as Order reaches his full power and destroys Chaos, he will kill you too. He says you will join him in his new beginning, he's lying. Order will kill you because you are part of Chaos's creations. Order want's to destroy everything and everyone that Chaos created, and that includes you. And if you think I'm lying, I'm not." Percy said while some were looking at Order in betrayal than back at Percy.

"Their deciding who to fight for, Order or Chaos." Poseidon said as he look at Caroline "I know you're story and I can tell you that I went through the same thing as a child. I was also raped and abused, by my own stepfather. I was taunted and called a freak for holding my breath longer than others. I feel your pain and hatred, but if you learn to accept it, you will become stronger. You swore revenge the next time you returned to Greece, are you going to kill innocent men, women, and children because of what people who are dead and in the Fields of Punishment?" he questioned as some people looked at him in shock and horror while she looked thoughtful till she put her head down.

"I want all of you kings, rulers, and _commanders."_ He said as he looked at Caroline "To think about these words, if you do choose to back out of Order's reign, you can either join us and fight Order or you can stay neutral. Order bribed you with wealth and women, but if I were in your position I would fight for my friends and family, not riches and women. For it matters more then metals. Metals can be replaced, your own life can't." he said as he smiled at Order and Theron "You better pray you don't see me on the battlefield or I don't see you. Because if I do, I'll come after you no matter what." he said as Order glared at him while Theron looked terrified as they stood up and walked back to their flagship.

"That should give us some allies and possibly get Caroline on our side." Hermes said as we all nodded "Didn't think Percy had it in him to strike them like that. They will definitely think about his words." Hemera said as we looked back at the screen to Percy arguing with all the Rangers "Slaves! Are you kidding me?!" Tyler said as we watched in amusement for a while till Percy finally snapped "Whatever! You didn't tell me what I should say, so I went with the first thing that came to my mind. Head back to the camp, I need to be on Olympus." he said while Tyler snorted "You mean so you can eat Vivian's face off." he said as a wave washed him overboard as our eyes widened. "Anthony, bring him aboard." Percy said as Anthony nodded while chuckling slightly as Percy disappeared and appeared in front of us.

"Well, that was an eventful night." He said while taking a deep breath as we smiled at him "You did great Percy." Poseidon said as everyone nodded as he spoke "I hope so. It may be a while before we see Theron again since his sails are completely destroyed. I'm actually curious as to how he got his ship that far without it sinking." he said while looking thoughtful till he shrugged "I'll let you come down to the campsite and visit your children or sisters." he said as everyone looked gratefully at him as they all disappeared in a flash to the camp as Percy looked at me. "Shall we head back to camp, milady?" He said with a smirk as he held his arm out while I rolled my eyes but was smiling "Such a gentlemen." I said as we flashed back to camp.

 **Six month later**

Me and Percy was sitting on the couch just talking while Daniel was asleep in my arms as thunder rumbled softly as Percy spoke "Showtime." he said as he light travelled us to Olympus as we appeared in the throne room as I gave Hestia Daniel as she smiled and took Daniel and started rocking him gently, whispering lullabies as she flashed to her temple as Percy spoke. "So what's up?" Percy said as Zeus spoke "Theron's fleet was spotted heading towards you." he said as Percy raised an eyebrow "All of them?" he said as everyone nodded.

"Perfect, this is just what I needed." He said with a smile as Chaos spoke "What do you mean, son?" she said as he spoke "Some of Theron's kings came to my camp in the middle of the night and swore loyalty to Chaos. They also said that Caroline and her followers have all been refusing to follow orders for the last six months." he said as our eyes widened "How many kings do we have?" Pontus said as Percy spoke "Around eighty five to a hundred and ten, This gives us around five million soldiers and forty five thousand ships" he said as our eyes widened further as Apollo spoke " _All_ of them are fighting for Chaos?" he said in shock as Percy nodded smiling slightly.

"How do we know that their actually fighting for Chaos?" Athena said suspiciously as Ouranos spoke "Every soldier or king that swears to fight for Chaos will never betray us and always fight for Chaos no matter what." he said as the Olympians nodded in acceptance. "I had the kings send half of their army to Planet Chaos to help them out there and provide extra support if their attacked again. But once their finished there I'll have them come straight back." he said as we all nodded "So Theron has only about ninety thousand ships left, right?" Hemera said as Percy nodded "We aren't going to be using our powers because we want as many of the ships intact and not be torn to shreds so that when Caroline joins Chaos, we can put the ships in a defensive formation around Greece and use the mist to hide them from the mortals, ceasing any chance to take over Greece by land and sea." he said as Zeus spoke up "That's _if_ she joins our side." he said as Percy smiled and shook his head. " _When_ Zeus, I can be very persuasive." he said as we all nodded as he spoke "Once we get done in Greece, we'll head back here, start telling Camp Jupiter and the Amazons to start packing up to get ready to head to Camp Half-Blood. Once we win the battle in Greece, Theron and Order will probably attack Camp Jupiter and use it as their headquarters since it is closer to Mount Tam and the Titans and Giants will setup there." he said as the Olympians changed into their roman forms and Mercury and Mars flashed to Camp Jupiter while Juno flashed to the Amazons.

"Now, if we're done here, I must head back to my camp." He said as lightning struck him and he was gone "Your son's grown up much brother." Hades said as everyone nodded "He's still the same jokester, he's just a lot more mature and serious." Apollo said as we nodded as Juno, Mars, and Mercury appeared a few minutes and changed back into their Greek forms. "Where's Percy?" Hermes said confused as Aether spoke "Percy's back at his camp getting everything setup for the final battle in Greece." he said as they nodded while Chaos showed us Percy and we saw him talking to the kings who had a pitch black cloak on with the sign of Chaos on it as they nodded in agreement as everyone pushed the ships out into the sea as everyone got on as Percy mist travelled to his.

"Tell everyone to grab onto the ropes, they'll know when to." He said as Damien nodded as they headed forward as we saw Theron's fleet heading towards them. We saw the flagship, but only Order's successor, Theron's son Troy, and Caroline were on it but Caroline looked lost in thoughts while Troy and Order's successor had a look of rage on their faces as they glared at Percy's fleet.

"It looks like Percy was right, Caroline could possibly join our side." Poseidon said as I spoke "But where are Theron and Order?" I said as Chaos spoke up "Theron is hiding like the coward he is, Order is only following him till he is at full power." she said as I noticed Percy's ships sailed a little quicker than usual. "Why are Percy's ships moving quicker?" Aphrodite said as Pontus spoke "I sense the water is supporting them, but why?" he mused as I realized what Percy was doing. "He's going to ram them head on." I said as everyone's eyes widened as Percy spoke "I know that I said I would like to keep most of the ships intact, but we all know that those first two to three rows of ships are going to be beyond repair." he said as everyone on his ship nodded.

"Percy, one day your plans will get us killed." Jason said as Percy shook his head while smiling "Jason, that already happened, remember?" he said as Jason's eyes widened as he glared at Percy and summoned some lightning and tried to shock Percy but he just absorb it. "Champion of Zeus and Ouranos Jason, lightning doesn't harm me, I thought you were smarter than that." Percy said as he shook his head disappointed as Jason glared at him. "Out of all the times they could've argued, they argue _now?!"_ I said as everyone nodded while chuckling slightly.

"Milord, what would happen if we were to lose our grip on impact?" Damien said nervously as Percy looked thoughtful till he spoke "Based on how fast we're going, you could possibly hit a boat and break your neck or be knocked unconscious and drown." he said as Damien and Danny turned paler than Hades and gripped the ropes so tight that their knuckles started turning white.

"Hold on gentlemen, things are about to get a little rough." He said as their ships hit Theron's fleet as the first row of ships got completely destroyed as they clashed with the second row as both boats went up as they all went airborne then hit the deck roughly as our eyes widened. "That must've hurt." Hermes said as they all groaned and released the ropes as they got their weapons out as Damien spoke "I thought you would've at least told everyone to brace." he said glaring at Percy as he spoke "I did, you just need to check your hearing. Everybody pair up, Jason you're with me." he said as everyone nodded as he got the Sword of Chaos and his shield from Chaos out as he hopped over the railing with everyone close behind him as they charged at Theron's army.

 **Percy POV**

As I hopped over the railing with Jason beside me, we charged at the enemy and started cutting through Theron's men as I looked at the other ships and saw everyone engaged in combat as I had Jason defending my blind side as we started to work cut through the army and started hopping from ship to ship.

As we crossed each ship I noticed that I saw more and more of Theron's elite warriors so I decided to merge sky and water as Jason turned his whole body into electricity so wherever our shields and swords made contact with, lightning and water appeared and shocked them or splashed them in the face.

After a about five to ten minutes of fighting, me and Jason were somehow on the deck of Theron's flagship with Caroline, Kyle, and Troy on the far side with a whole army of Theron's elite warriors blocking our way towards them as I looked at Jason and nodded as we turned our bodies back to normal and charged at them as they ran back at us.

 **Vivian POV**

We saw how fluid Percy and Jason worked together as they seemed to know what each other was thinking before it even happened as they cut through Theron's army until they stood across from Troy, Order's successor, and Caroline.

"Hopefully Percy can convince her to join us." Apollo said as they charged at each other. Jason went after Troy and Order's successor while Percy ran at Caroline as they clashed in a flurry of sparks. We watched in shock at how she was actually able to keep up with Percy, we knew she had the advantage using hunting knifes and being a very agile woman gave her the advantage. "She's only able to keep up with Percy because of her agility and her speed with the hunting knifes." Aether said as Hera spoke up "Wouldn't it also be because she is older than him by three thousand years and has more experience?" she said as we shook our heads. "We are the oldest beings in the Universe and Percy can beat us, it isn't because of her age. It's because of her agility." he said as we nodded till Percy kicked her back.

"You don't have to do this. Killing innocent people will prove nothing, it will only fill you with guilt and regret and get you in the Fields of Punishment." He said as she faltered then shook her head and ran back at him as he was playing defense till he slashed across her stomach making her jump back as he didn't have cuts or scratches on him. "Why would I fight for the Olympians? They took everything from me." She spat as she jumped at him and started attacking him as he spoke "No _Mars_ took everything away from you. Don't blame someone mistakes on other people." he said as she threw her hunting knifes at him as he put his shield up as they bounced against it as she ran at him and managed to grab him and flip him over as she kicked him in the mouth knocking him back as our eyes widened.

"She shouldn't have done that." Aether said as Percy stood up slowly and spoke "As a boy I can't hit a girl, no matter who they are or what they do. But as a girl, I can." he said confusing us till a flash appeared around him and a very beautiful girl took his place as she opened her eyes as they glowed a beautiful sea green then changed multiple colors. "Now I can start kicking your ass." Percy said as a pair of hunting knifes appeared in hi-her hands as she ran at Caroline and started forcing Caroline back as we watched in shock.

"How did Percy change into a very very beautiful woman." Apollo said as I remembered two hundred and seventy three years ago he could change genders "This is part of his powers from Chaos. He can changed his genders, he only did it once and that was the time we came to Olympus and pranked everyone." I said as we looked back at the screen to see Caroline with bruises and cuts while Percy had no cuts on hi-her while she spoke "Fight for Chaos, Order will kill everyone and everything that we've worked so hard to defend. You're only doing this for revenge, don't. Would your parent, brothers, and sisters want this?" she said as Caroline hesitated as her shoulders slumped.

"It wouldn't matter, the Olympians will kill me no matter what." She said as Percy spoke "No they won't, you will be under my protection and they know better to piss me off. Or I hope they do, I swear on Chaos's name that I won't let the Olympians or anyone harm you." she said as the area around them darkened as Caroline threw her hunting knife at Percy as he stood there as we watched in horror.

"Move, Percy!" Rayner said as Percy stood still as the knife sailed past her and hit a soldier of Order in the throat as he fell back dead while Percy smiled as we watched in shock. "I don't know if you meant to hit him or if you missed, but I'll take it you agree to help Chaos." She said while Caroline smiled and nodded while we heard Troy speak "Traitor! Order will have your head for this." he said as him and Order's successor disappeared in a white flash while Jason looked at Caroline then at Percy as his eyes snapped back to Percy as they widened.

"Percy, why are you a really hot woman?" He said in shock as Percy spoke "I'll answer later, but for now. Caroline, how many people will follow you over Order and Theron?" she said as Caroline spoke "I have a good amount, but the rest will follow Theron and Order." she said as Percy nodded. "We'll have to clear them out, let's clear them out but leave all the ships intact." She said as Caroline and Jason nodded as they disappeared in a flash and appeared beside Damien as Danny through a spear at Caroline till Percy slowed it down and spoke "Gentlemen, Caroline is on our side so are her followers." she said as they looked at her as their eyes widened.

"Why hello, pretty lady." Tyler said as we all snorted "He has absolutely no idea it's Percy." Rosa said as we all nodded while Percy raised an eyebrow "Tyler its me, Percy. This is one of my abilities as the successor of Chaos." he said as Tyler's eyes widened as he stumbled back and fell overboard as we burst out in laughter.

"Anthony, fish him out of the water please?" Percy said as Anthony nodded while chuckling slightly "Milo-Milady, why are you a woman instead of a man?" Damien said as Percy spoke "Don't ask, but Caroline and her followers are going to join Chaos." he said as their eyes widened till they smiled and nodded. "So Caroline, where are all your followers at?" Jason said as she pointed at a cluster of ships that were trying to escape as Percy spoke "Let's go take care of everyone else and get Caroline and her followers settled in." she said as they all disappeared in a flash and appeared by the other soldiers of Chaos.

Linebreak

"Alright, that should be it. We have the ships all set up around the coast of Greece so now we can head back to Olympus." Tyler said as Percy spoke "Now I see why Artemis says women are better, they are more agile and flexible than men. But I personally think men and women are equal, men and women have things their good at and their not." she said as he looked at Tyler "You know I'm not going to let you live that down." she said as Tyler's shoulders slumped as everyone chuckled. "Is everything gathered up Damien?" Percy said as he nodded "Yes milady, the ships are all set around the coast and they all got plenty of food and water, plus all the spare tents and supplies are all packed up." he said as Percy nodded as Anthony spoke "Are you going to change back?" he said as Percy shook her head.

"No, I plan on messing with the campers and immortals." She said as they all rolled their eyes "I'm going to flash the army back to Camp Half-Blood, also tell the kings and their armies to not reveal who they are. We don't need anyone attacking each other, alright?" she said as they all nodded as a flash appeared and everyone was gone minus Percy, Jason, Damien, Danny, Caroline and her followers, the Rangers, and all the campers Percy brought back.

"You all ready to head to Olympus?" She said as they all nodded and disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys." Percy said as everyone looked at her in shock "Son, you never told us you could do that?" Poseidon said in shock as Percy spoke "There's a lot of things that I haven't told you because some certain kings will go paranoid and try to kill me but will fail in the end." she said glaring at Zeus as all eyes turned to him.

"But yes I can do this, also being Chronos champion means that I can change my age, Kayla also can." She said as she turned into a adorable five year old as Aphrodite squealed and jumped off her throne and hugged her tightly as her eyes widened as we watched in amusement.

"Oh you're so cute!" Aphrodite squealed as Poseidon hopped off his throne and pried Perseus out of Aphrodite's grip and handed her to me "Vivian, let me down." she said in a childish voice as I laughed and shook my head as she pouted.

"Fine, I'm tired anyway so you can carry me. But yes, I can change my age and genders. I know you all want to ask questions but they will have to wait because I am tired and I'm pretty sure everyone else is also tired." She said as Athena went to speak but shut her mouth as everyone nodded as Percy spoke "Alright everyone, hold on to your lunches. To Camp Half-Blood we go!" she said as me and everyone in the throne room, immortals included all disappeared in a flash.

 **Third POV**

"What do you mean Caroline joined Chaos?" Theron hissed out in anger as Troy spoke up "She and all her followers joined Chaos and took over the fleet, our scouts say they have all the ships in a defense formation around Greece, ceasing any chance to attack by sea and land." he said as Theron fumed silently as Order sat on his throne looking lost in thought. "What are you thinking about, milord?" Kyle said as Order spoke "I was thinking if we had our forces that are attacking Planet Chaos, we could possibly overpower the Primordial Army." he said as Kyle spoke up "The kings that joined Perseus all sent half their forces to Planet Chaos to help defend and King Tarkan is defending Planet Chaos from behind." he said as Order got a glint in his eyes.

"I know how we can destroy Chaos planet." He said as everyone looked at him "How, milord?" Troy said as Order spoke "King Tarkan is very loyal to his family and Perseus, but he is more loyal to his family. If we can kidnap his son, the prince and tell him to surrender and grant us passage we can crush Planet Chaos then we will have all of our forces that are still with us." he said as Theron spoke "But who will kidnap his son?" he said as Order looked at Kyle.

"Kyle will kidnap him, once you do head to Planet Dagoba and send out a message to King Tarkan then send one to Perseus and the Olympians. While you do that, I want Troy to lead an attack force on Camp Jupiter and take it over. We will use Camp Jupiter as our headquarters while I will head into Tartarus to free all the Titans and Giants." he said as everyone nodded as Troy headed off to gather an attack force while Kyle went to kidnap King Tarkan's son while Order looked to Theron.

"I honestly thought that mere soldiers will overpower the Olympians, but it looks like I have to free the Titans and Giants to keep the Olympians busy." He said as Theron nodded "Perseus Jackson is a very interesting individual. He is a impressive tactician and a skilled fighter that is not to be messed with. As much as I hate Perseus, I can admit that." Theron said as Order nodded "I will also free all the monsters from the Pit. I will clear it out completely, Tartarus will slow me down, but he won't interfere directly in risk of me kidnapping him and forcing him into his evil personality." Order said as he disappeared in a white flash as Theron stood there.

"Come out of the shadows Zane." He said as Zane Skye, former son of Zeus and traitor to Olympus walked out. "Yes milord?" He said as Theron spoke "I want you to go with Troy and wipe out the campers, you are also a Champion of Order and your sword fighting has improved greatly." he said as Zane smiled.

"Show the campers the true might of Zane Skye, son of Order." Theron said as Zane nodded and disappeared in a flash.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Looks like Zane is a son of Order, will Order's plan succeed? Can he force King Tarken to surrender and destroy Planet Chaos, Home to the Primordials and the Primordial Army? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. Feel free to review!**

 **Third POV**

Eight ten year old kids were running around camp giggling and laughing while everyone watched them in amusement. Two of them were a boy and girl who had pale skin and onyx eyes with black hair, two more were also a boy and girl but had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, four of them had sea green eyes, raven black hair, and tan skin, three were little girls and one was a boy. They all had a powerful aura that combined could surpass a couple of the Olympians but one of the girls with sea green eyes had a aura that surpassed Chaos. She also had sea green eyes, but they kept changing into different beautiful colors like a warm golden color, a deep ocean blue, a pitch black that had little dots in them that are later known as constellations, a forest green, a orange reddish color that look like flames were in them, a electric blue that had lightning flashing in them, a pure silver, but then finally stopped on a silver and black that merged together perfectly and entrancing anyone who looks in them.

"That was fun, do you think Zeus is going to be mad?" The girl with warm brown eyes said as thunder rumbled as they all laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." The boy with sea green eyes said as they all laughed until the one with the powerful aura spoke "Do you guys want to mess with Anthony?" she said as they all nodded and they all started running to where the Hunters of Artemis and Rangers were.

Some think these kids are insane to prank Anthony, who is the youngest of the mighty Rangers but is the fourth deadliest behind Kane, Tyler, and Percy. They all crouched down and slowly snuck up behind Anthony as he was teaching the archers how to shoot individually until they all jumped on him making him fall to the ground as they started tickling him and marking on his face while he was laughing while everyone watched them in amusement as they got up and started running from Anthony as he got up and started chasing them till he slowed down and fell in some mud as they all started laughing.

"Come on Anthony, I thought you were better than that." The girl with the powerful aura said as Anthony got up and glared at her in hate. "I am going to kill you." He said as she started running as he started chasing her, some of you are probably thinking why these kids aren't dead yet, well it's easy. They are Chase and Cassandra Green, Children of Hera, Alexis and Derek Romero, children of Hades, Tyler Johnson, son of Poseidon, Sabrina and Michelle Jackson, daughters of Poseidon, and Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and Poseidon.

 **Camille POV**

As we all watched Anthony chase Percy, Jason spoke "That's the boy you fell in love with?" he said with a raised eyebrow as I nodded while smiling "That's him. Although I do wish he would quit chasing Percy. We all know he's never going to catch her." I said as everyone nodded. "I still can't believe Percy can change genders, one minute he's a extremely handsome man then he's a extremely hot girl that everyone drools over, even though they know who she is. I want that power." We heard Luke whine as we chuckled "I still can't believe that he can also changed his age. He basically already pranked everyone in camp and now he's working on Olympus." Rayner said as I heard my name "Camille, catch me!" I heard as I turned to see Percy as a five year old launch herself at me as my instincts kicked in as I caught her.

"Protect me." She said smiling as Anthony came up panting "Good you caught her, give her to me." he said as I looked at Anthony then back at Percy's puppy dog eyes as I spoke "No." I said as his eyes widened. "What?! That little she-devil has been pranking me for the last two months nonstop, it's time for payback." He said as I shook my head "She's a little girl, she's only having fun. Leave her alone." I said basically ending that conversation as he looked at everyone else as they all shook their heads. "Fine, at least take this mud and marks off me." He said as a large wave came and splashed him cleaning him off.

"I wish you didn't do it that way, but that works too." He said as he willed himself dry and walked off "Thanks Camille, you really saved me." Percy said as I looked at her "No problem Percy." I said as I put her down and a flash appeared and Percy was as a extremely beautiful twenty year old. "Dude, can you not do that?" Luke said as Percy winked at him "Don't be checking me out Luke." she said as we all burst out in laughter as Luke turned red and looked away. "Do you enjoy being a woman Percy?" Thalia said as Percy spoke "Yes I actually do, I can do things that as a man I would probably hurt myself." he said as we chuckled.

"Are the campers from Camp-Jupiter and Amazons here yet?" Percy said as Vivian shook her head "All the citizens are finally out, but now we have only the immortal campers and the legacies left. The Amazons are already here." she said as Percy groaned "Their so slow, why can't Mercury just flash down there and bring them here." she said as Rayner spoke "He's busy delivering messages for the Olympians and minor gods." he said as Percy rolled her eyes "Excuses, I don't see why they can't just get up and flash themselves or even walk when they are only next door?" Percy said as thunder shook the sky violently as we looked up confused "Was that Zeus?" Piper said as Percy shook her head "Ouranos, it must be a emergency meeting, I'll flash us up there." she said as we disappeared in a flash.

 **Percy POV**

As we appeared in front of the elevator, everyone looked confused. "Why aren't we in the throne room Percy?" Thalia said as I spoke "Order's probably up to his tricks again and I want to have peace for as long as possible." I said as everyone nodded as we started walking to the throne room. "How long has it been since this war started?" I said as they looked thoughtful "Twenty two months Percy." Annabeth said as I looked at her in shock.

"It couldn't have been that long." I said as Vivian spoke up "She's right, we trained the campers for a month then you defended the Hot Gates for a month, then you appeared six months after your _disappearance_ so that equals eight months. Then you forced Theron and his fleet to the northeast for six months, then another six months you defended Greece by sea and then it's been two months since the battle in Greece." she said as my eyes widened "It doesn't feel that long." Anthony said as I nodded "Because in most of those months you were fighting." she said as everyone nodded until Silena spoke "How old is Daniel?" she said as Vivian spoke "Thirteen months old." she said as Silena smiled "He likes to bite on Jason's finger and we figured out he has nearly all of my powers and Vivian's." I said as their eyes widened. "How did you find out?" Luke said as Jason spoke "The first time he bit my finger, he bit pretty hard and I yelled and he started crying as we all went in the air and we saw his eyes were like the Universe." he said as I nodded.

"When he gets older, you need to train him so he doesn't blow anything up like Percy does." Rosa said glaring at me "So what I blew up a couple planets. It was a accident, mom said to create a star and I lost control of it." I said as everyone eye's widened "Yep definitely train him so he doesn't end up like Percy." Jason said as I glared at him as we entered the throne room to see the Olympians, Primordials, and my mother all looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I said as I changed by into my male form as a twenty six year old "We got a _big_ problem." Tartarus said as I looked at him. "Explain." I said as he spoke "I was about to check on the Pit to keep the Titans and Giants sealed up but I felt a massive power surge and felt every chamber and prison that contained the Titans, Giants, and other powerful monsters break." he said as our eyes widened as he waved his hand as a iris message appeared and showed _billions_ of monsters pouring out of the Pit and into the mortal world while the Titans, Giants, and other powerful monsters like Kampe, Medusa, the Gorgons, and other ancient monsters that I and sadly, Hercules defeated were standing in the back watching all the monsters pouring out into the mortal world.

"Order must've sent out a powerful burst of power out to free every monster in the Pit and also the Titans, Giants, and ancient monsters are at their full power, Order must've restored them to their full strength." Tartarus said as I nodded as he swiped his hand through the iris message as I looked at the Olympians "Call all the minor gods and all every immortal camper from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter here." I said as Zeus nodded confused and sent Hermes to gather everyone up.

"Percy something else also happened." My mom said as I looked at her "What happened?" I said as she spoke "King Tarkan is thinking of surrendering." she said as my eyes widened. "What, why?" I said shocked as Aether spoke "His son went missing two months ago. King Tarkan said he just got a message from Order's successor saying if he surrenders his son will be returned to him, we told him to wait for a few weeks and we will get his son back." he said as I nodded "We need to get his son back first. King Tarkan defends Planet Chaos from behind, if he surrenders our home will be destroyed completely." I said as the successors and Primordials all nodded.

A few minutes later Hermes appeared with the campers from both camps as I spoke "Everyone, I am going to do something. If you abuse this power, I will take away your immortality and turn you into a mortal and send you through the worst punishments Tartarus has, alright?" I said seriously as everyone paled and nodded.

"Alright, whatever you do don't move." I said as I closed my eyes.

 **Poseidon POV**

"What's he going to do? And what did he mean by not abuse this power?" Athena said as I felt Percy's aura slowly increasing till his eyes snapped open and we saw they were like the Universe but were just pitch black like Chaos's but they were glowing and his aura was way stronger than before as we looked in shock. "Just how powerful is Percy?!" Thalia said in shock as a black aura surrounded him and started to spread out like a tree towards us as the campers started backing up. "Don't move." Percy said in his scary multi-voice as everyone stayed still as the black aura started seeping into campers then finally us as I felt a huge rush of power that was slowly increasing until it stopped as the black aura disappeared and we looked at Percy in shock. "Percy, what did you do?" I said shocked.

"I used the Void to increase your powers, the immortal campers powers increased to that of a minor god, the minor gods power increased to that of an Olympian, the Olympians power to that of a Primordial, and with the primordials, I couldn't really do anything except give you increased stamina, and strength and that's it." He said looking at the primordials apologetically while Aether spoke "Don't worry about it Perce, what you did was enough for us." he said as they all nodded while Zeus and Ares were testing their strength.

"Now, I have never done this before and this is the first time and I will lay done some rules." He said as Ares spoke "What do you mean punk, we're possibly stronger than you." he said as we looked at him in horror as Percy's eyes changed pure white as he started growing till he was the height of forty five feet as we looked at him in shock and fear. "You think you are stronger than me? I don't know who's more pathetic, you or Theron. I gave you this power, I'm the one who made you get off your ass and work. If it wasn't for me, YOU WOULD BE A WEAK, USELESS PIG!" He said as his voice was full of power and shook all of Olympus violently and cracks started appearing in the throne room as Chaos grew to a height of forty feet and started talking to him as he calmed down but still remained in his forty five foot height as we looked at Percy in fear.

"Even with all of you fighting me at once with this power, you still wouldn't defeat me." He said as our eyes widened "If I used my full power, like Void, I would tear the fabric of the Universe apart, don't push me war god. I am not that same twelve year old you fought years ago, I could crush you like a bug right now." he said as he leaned down at Ares and spoke "Do you think you can still defeat me?" he said as Ares had a look of fear on his face as Percy yelled. "DO YOU?!" He yelled as Ares throne got torn out of the ground and thrown into the wall with Ares in it as our eyes widened. "This is a message to all of you. I know the Primordials and successors can control this power but if you Olympians, minor gods, and immortal campers don't, you will suffer the same fate as Ares. Do you understand?" He said coldly as everyone nodded their heads quickly as he nodded and shrunk down to his normal 6'3 height.

"Apollo, I'll let you and your immortal children test out your abilities on Ares because I think he is about to fade." He said as our eyes widened as Apollo and his children started healing Ares while we all sat there in silence, scared to talk in fear of incurring Percy's wrath as his eyes were still pure white and he was glaring at Ares while the Sword of Order and Void were in his hands as we looked at Ares to see him stop flickering as he was waking up.

" _I am personally grateful Percy did this, he didn't have to but he did. The least we can do is control our pride with this power."_ Zeus said through our minds as we looked at him in shock " _Father's right, it was Percy who got us to our full power. If he didn't, we would still be weak to the point minor gods could defeat us."_ Athena said as we nodded slightly _"Percy wasn't joking when he said if he used his full power he would tear the Universe in half. Luckily Chaos stopped him, because if she didn't, no one would be here right now."_ Hermes said as Ares sat up as Apollo and his children headed back to their spots while Ares looked at Percy in fear.

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" He said coldly as Ares quickly shook his head "Good, learn your place war god. I've killed millions of mortal and immortals alike, don't make me add another to that list." he said as his eyes glowed golden as Ares throne was back where it was as Ares walked back to his throne and sat on it, avoiding Percy's piercing gaze as he put the Sword of Order back in its sheath on his back as he put the Sword of Void in a sheath that was on his waist as his eyes slowly turned back to their usual silver and black color.

"I apologize for my manners, it was uncalled for." He said as I spoke "Don't worry about it son, you needed to get your point across." I said as everyone looked at Ares but he kept his head down. "Now, ground rules, they are not complicated, very simple. "Rule number one, do not threaten or kill mortals because they think you are a myth. To them, you are a myth, it's best we keep it that way." He said as we all nodded "Rule number two, you will not threaten your allies with this power, I will know if you are pushing around the campers who aren't immortal and if you do, you will become a mortal and will become the Ranger's new moving target." he said as we paled while the Rangers flashed an evil smile at all of us.

"Final rule, control your pride and remember who you are. Do not think that since you have power you are everything because you aren't. With this power you will give the successors a good fight and could probably defeat them but with the Rangers it won't be possible." He said as we nodded "Those are agreeable terms Percy, besides if it wasn't for you, we would still weak." Zeus said as Percy smiled and spoke "If Zeus can agree and do it, then so can the rest of you." he said as everyone smiled and nodded.

"Okay so Order freed every Titan, Giant, and powerful monsters correct." Percy said as we all nodded as he created a screen and had a what looks like a tablet in his hands with a pen. "Okay I need everyone's help here, I need you to tell me all the names of the female and male Titans that will fight, alright?" He said as we nodded "Go." he said as I spoke "Kronos will definitely fight." I said as he nodded and wrote on the tablet Kronos, Titan of Time as it appeared on the as we watched in amazement. "How-" Athena said until Percy stopped her "I'll give you one later but right now is not the time to be asking a million questions." he said as she looked happy as Annabeth spoke "Hyperion, Titan of Light and Oceanus Titan of the Seas." she said as we nodded as he wrote Hyperion and Oceanus on the tablet and looked at us. "Krios, Titan of Constellations." Jason said as we nodded as he wrote it on the tablet as Thalia spoke "Koios, Titan of Intellect and Iapetus, Titan of Mortality." she said as Percy got a pained look on his face but wrote it on the tablet as I realized Iapetus was the one who got him and Annabeth out of Tartarus.

"Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory and remembrance and Tethys, Titaness of Fresh-Water." Athena said as he added them on the list as Reyna spoke up "Theia, Titaness of Sight and the Shining Light of the Clear Blue Sky." she said as Percy spoke "Some title she has." he said as Apollo spoke "You're one to talk about titles." he joked as Percy smiled and we all chuckled "I guess you're right, I'm in no position to talk with all the titles I have. Who else?" he said as we all thought for a while till Hera spoke "Themis, Titaness of Divine Law and Order." she said as Percy wrote it on the tablet and looked up at the names. "This is ten out of the original twelve Titans, we know that Rhea is in prison but where is the last female Titan, Phoebe? Titaness of Bright Intellect and Prophecy?" he said as Artemis spoke up "She faded along with Selene and Helios." she said sadly as he spoke "Will she, Selene, and Helios fight for Olympus?" he said as we looked at him confused "Yes they will, why do you ask?" she said as Percy spoke "No matter, just curious." he said as we nodded and he spoke again "What about their children, what about them? I know that Perses, Titan of Destruction, Prometheus, Titan of Forethought, and Pallas, Titan of Warcraft will join. Who do you know of?" Percy said as we looked at him in shock.

"How do you know all this?" Athena said in shock as Percy spoke "Being your champion and legacy gave me some perks, but also because I read a ton of books on Titans, Giants, and powerful monsters, all because Hemera locked me in a room and wouldn't let me out till I read all of them. So Hemera, damn you and thank you at the same time." he said as she smiled and spoke "Told you it would come in handy someday." she said as he smiled "So who else do you know of? Think real hard, think of Titans that haven't been seen for millennia." he said as some popped up in my head "Epimetheus, Titan of Hindsight, the brother to Prometheus." I said as he spoke "Isn't he the foolish Titan while Prometheus is the smart one?" he said as we nodded as he wrote it down.

"Menoetius, Titan of Violent Anger and Rash Actions." Hestia said as Percy nodded and spoke "Okay this is the list we got for the Titans fighting for Order." he said as we looked at the screen.

Kronos, Titan of Time.

Hyperion, Titan of Light.

Oceanus, Titan of the Seas.

Krios, Titan of the Constellations.

Koios, Titan of Intellect.

Iapetus, Titan of Mortality.

Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory and Remembrance.

Tethys, Titaness of Fresh-Water.

Theia, Titaness of Sight and Shining Light of the Clear Blue Sky.

Themis, Titaness of Divine Law and Order.

Perses, Titan of Destruction.

Prometheus, Titan of Forethought.

Pallas, Titan of Warcraft.

Epimetheus, Titan of Hindsight.

Menoetius, Titan of Violent Anger and Rash Actions.

"Fifteen Titans, ten of the original twelve and five of their children. Do you know of any Titans and Titaness's that will fight for us?" Percy said as I spoke "Helios, Selene, and Phoebe would." I said as he spoke "What about Eos, Titaness of Dawn, sister of Selene and Helios, Asteria, Titaness of Falling Stars and Nighttime Divinations, Astraeus, Titan-God of Dusk, Stars, Planets, and Astrology, Astraea, virgin goddess of Innocence, Purity, and Justice, and Lelantos, Titan-God of the Air and the Unseen?" he said as we looked at him in shock.

"Eos faded along with his brother and sister and no one has seen Astraeus, Astraea, and Lelantos for millennia. Some say they have faded." Athena said as Ares spoke "Besides, they are weak Titans, why would you want them?" he said as Percy's eyes turned pure white and the Sword of Order appeared in his hand as he spoke "It doesn't matter if their weak, they are the Titans and Titaness of Dawn, Nighttime Divinations, Justice, and the Unseen. If we had Selene, Helios, Eos, Asteria, and Astraeus, and Lelantos, it would be impossible for Order to surprise attack us because he won't expect us to have _weak Titans_ that have powerful domains. We could keep watch on Order at night, day, dawn, and dusk, and have Lelantos follow them and always report back to us. Order wouldn't know what hit him. That's why _Ares_ , their important to our victory." he spat out as our eyes widened "He's right, Order won't expect us to have Titans like them, and he would be careless while we could keep eyes on him at all time and he won't be able to surprise us at all. Very smart Percy." Athena said as we nodded.

"Very smart indeed, but we don't know where they are." Annabeth said as Percy spoke "I can probably find them and I have a good idea where Lelantos is." he said confusing us "What do you mean son? How can you find someone who is the Titan-God of the Unseen?" I said as he spoke "You play them at their own game and just go with the flow." he said as he started to turn into mist until a strong burst of wind blew him away as our eyes widened.

"Percy's right, if we had those Titans, we could keep watch on Order and his forces at all time." Athena said as we nodded "It would give us a huge advantage, but the question is will they fight for us or Order?" Jason said as Chaos created a screen as we saw mist moving in the air. "Is that Percy?" Sabrina said in shock as I nodded "He turned himself into mist, he must be looking for Lelantos." I said as he took off at a gust of wind as he collided with it as if solidified into a person as our eyes widened. "Looks like he found him." Athena said in shock as they hit the ground and rolled as Percy lost his grip as Lelantos disappeared as Percy stood up and looked around.

"Are you Lelantos?" He said as Lelantos voice spoke "Why does it matter? Most of the Titans have joined a man called Order, are you working for him?" Lelantos voice said as Percy shook his head and spoke "Quite the opposite actually, I'm fighting against him. He's trying to destroy the Universe." Percy said as he continued to explain everything until he finished "Percy Jackson. A living legend in the flesh, a man who came back from the dead. Very impressive. Why would I fight for the Olympians?" Lelantos said as he was still invisible as Percy spoke "You will be honored on Olympus and will be known for your deeds and a shrine will be built for your deeds that will be more grand than anything the Olympians or their children could create and it will be indestructible and will be beside the Olympian shrines." he said as Zeus exploded "WHAT! I WILL NOT HAVE A TITAN SHRINE ON OLYMPUS!" he shouted as we all glared at him. "Zeus, sit down and shut up. You have done nothing but bicker while Percy has been making the calls and doing all the work and gave you enough power to rival Ouranos." Jason said as we looked at him in shock as Zeus switched to Jupiter. "Jason, I am your father-" "No, if you don't remember you disowned me and Ouranos adopted me. I am a son of Ouranos." Jason said while we all smirked at Jupiter as he sat down fuming.

"Plus I'll bring back Periboea." Percy said softly as Lelantos appeared and looked at Percy in shock. "Impossible, Periboea faded long ago." He said sadly as Percy spoke "I have the blessing of Void, the Void can do anything, it is a place where faded beings go and I can bring her back." he said as Lelantos looked at Percy in hope "Will you?" he said as tears were forming in his eyes as Percy nodded while smiling. "That's why he asked if Phoebe, Selene, and Helios will fight for Olympus, he plans on bringing them back from the Void." Chaos said in shock as Percy spoke "You can fight for Olympus and get Periboea back or you can just ask for her back and go on your way, but if you choose the second one, it will only be for a short time because Order will destroy Earth and you with it." Percy said as Lelantos immediately spoke "I'll fight for you." he said as Percy smiled as did we "Looks like we got one out of the way." Apollo said as Lelantos spoke "But I wish to fight." he said confusing us as Percy spoke "If I may ask, why?" he said as Lelantos spoke "I wish to see if I can still fight." he said as Percy smiled.

"Of course, but we can't have you fighting in armor that looks like it's hanging on by a thread." Percy said as he snapped his fingers as a glow appeared around Lelantos. When it disappeared his armor was pitch black with sky blue mixed in with it and wind designs on it while he had a white cloak on with the sign of Chaos on it and had pure white wings that were mixed with silver and his sky blue eyes glowed with power. "Now you look like a true Titan-God." Percy said as he pulled out Riptide and his shield from Chaos as Lelantos got out a spear and shield as they both circled each other till Lelantos propelled himself at surprisingly fast speed as Percy's eyes widened as he put his shield up as they made contact and he slid back a few feet as our eyes widened.

"This is going to be good." Percy said as he ran back at him as they were a blur of white and black as we watched in shock. "Lelantos is not given the credit he deserves, he is most likely faster than Hermes and has a powerful domain." Rayner said as everyone nodded as they separated and we saw Percy had a few cuts on him and a nasty gash on his cheek while Lelantos had a nasty cut on his arm but that was it. "We all know that Percy could've easily defeated him, but Lelantos is actually really powerful and very skilled if he can land cuts on Percy, even if he wasn't trying , it's nearly impossible to land a cut on Percy." Vivian said as our eyes widened and we looked back to see them smiling and putting their weapons up as Percy shook his hand.

"Very good fight, Lelantos." He said as he smiled and spoke "Thank you, now I understand you are looking for Astraeus and Astraea, correct?" he said as Percy nodded "I know where Astraea is for she hasn't left that spot for nearly two years and is close to fading unless we save her. Not many people are innocent anymore or pure of all evil and she is forgotten, I was barely holding on till you saved me and Astraea is the same way." he said as Percy's eyes widened "Let's go save her before we're too late." he said as they both disappeared by wind.

"Looks like Percy is doing our work again, while we sit here doing nothing." Apollo said as Artemis spoke "Isn't that what you always do?" she said while raising an eyebrow while he glared at her. "Yes, I did do that but Percy has been taking charge and making most choices and doing most of the hard work for nearly two years straight while we sit here with power that we don't even deserve. I just want to help in someway." He said while Rayner spoke up "Don't worry about it, Percy is used to this sort of thing. There will come a time when he will call upon us to help him, but for now we must be patient, we can help by not slowing him down on his job at hand. And that is to find us allies that will be a valuable asset in this war." he said as we nodded.

They both appeared by a hospital and we saw a lady in a torn Greek tunic and was flickering as she started moaning in pain. "Astraea!" Lelantos said as they ran to her as he touched her but she screamed in pain as he recoiled in shock. "Lelantos, I need you to grab onto her arm whenever it stops flickering. No matter how much she screams, you _can't_ let go." Percy said seriously as he nodded shakily as Percy put a barrier around them as she kept flickering till she stopped for a split second as Lelantos grabbed onto her arm as she screamed loudly in pain as we winced as Percy put his hands on her chest as a black aura appeared around them as she started screaming louder and tried to get away. "She must've been on the brink of fading." Chaos said softly as she kept trying to wiggle out of their grasp "What do you mean Lady Chaos?" Athena said as Chaos spoke "Whenever an immortal is close to fading, if they are trying to be brought back it is twice as worse. The farther away they get from the Realm of the Faded, the pain gets worse." she said sadly as Astraea had tears going down her cheeks as Percy was sweating till she finally stopped wiggling and fell unconscious as they fell back gasping for breath.

"Did you do it?" Lelantos said hopefully as Percy nodded "Yes, but she was right on the edge of fading. I'm surprised she lasted for so long." he said as Lelantos sighed in relief. "Thank you Percy, you have done too much for me already." He said gratefully while Percy shook his head "Don't worry about it my friend. Let's get out of here so no one thinks we did something terrible to Astraea." Percy said as Lelantos picked Astraea up gently and Percy flashed them away to a forest.

"Now we must wait till dusk to pick up Astraeus. But I must warn you, Astraeus won't come easily, he'll try to fight you and trick you into bringing Eos back then leave since Eos is his wife." Lelantos said as Percy nodded "Thank you for the heads up my friend." he said as they sat on the ground and spoke to each other about what Greece was like back in ancient times and what the Universe is like.

After about three hours Astraea woke up and Percy explained to her what was happening and she agreed as she spoke "You know that my father won't come easily right?" she said as he nodded "Yes, that's why I plan on being nice at first. If he doesn't co-operate then I'll have to kick his ass." Percy said as he got confused "I thought you were the constellation Virgo. How did you end up down here?" Percy said as she spoke "I was forced down by Krios, me being in the sky prevented me from fading but when I got pulled down I started to fade, but you saved me." she said as he smiled "Don't worry about it, but I must restore you to your full power like Lelantos here." he said as a flash appeared around her and when it disappeared she had on a Greek tunic and had a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back.

"You remind me of Artemis." Percy said with a chuckle as Lelantos spoke up "There's Astraeus." he said as they looked up and saw a chariot moving across the sky as he spoke "Alright, last one but no doubt going to be the toughest. Stay here, I just want to get this done fast." Percy said as he disappeared into sea mist and shot off towards Astraeus's chariot as he tackled him off as Percy formed and threw him to the ground making a crater as he landed on his feet.

As Astraeus got out of the crater he glared at Percy. "Who are you demigod?" He spat as Percy raised an eyebrow "Trust me, I'm anything _but_ a demigod, ask your daughter, she knows." Percy said as he gestured to Astraea as his eyes widened "Astraea, I thought you faded?!" he said in shock as she spoke "I was about to when Krios pulled me down from the constellations till Percy here saved me. He has a offer for you that you might like." she said as Percy nodded and spoke.

"Astraeus, I can tell you are close to fading, I am willing to save you and bring your wife Eos back from the Realm of the Faded, but you have to fight for Olympus. I'm pretty sure you heard of your siblings fighting for a man named Order, correct?" He said as Astraeus nodded "Yes, they were talking about destroying the Olympians. I went to them to see what it was about but they said they don't need weak Titans fighting for them. Like I was going to fight for them in the first place" he spat as Percy spoke "Order is the brother of Chaos, who is the Creator of the Universe." and so Percy told Astraeus everything and who he was, when he finished Astraeus nodded impressed.

"Well, you are something. More stronger than Chaos and obtain the three strongest swords in the Universe and the two-time Savior of Olympus. What about Zeus? We all know he will try to kill any Titans because he is paranoid and will think they will try to overthrow him. But everyone knows he is just being a idiot, no one wants that stupid throne anyway and to wear a stupid crown." He said as me and Hades burst out in laughter while Zeus was about to destroy Astraeus till Percy flicked his wrist and the lightning stopped instantly as Zeus eyes widened.

"Remember Zeus, I know when you're about to use your powers and we all know it's true." He shouted at the sky as he looked back at Astraeus "So what is your decision?" he said as Astraeus spoke "I'll fight for you." he said as Percy, Lelantos, and Astraea's eyes widened.

"Just like that? I thought you would've tried to fight or something, but oh well just makes it quicker." Percy said as Astraeus chuckled "I know back then I would pick a fight with anyone, but I started to think about things and weigh my options and I'll fight for you. Not to earn fame or embarrass Zeus but so I can have my family back." he said as he looked at Astraea as she smiled as did he. "Perfect, I'll just restore you to your full power and then we'll head to Olympus." Percy said as a flash appeared around Astraeus, when it disappeared Astraeus, Lelantos, and Astraea glowed with power as they smiled at Percy.

"You guys ready to go?" Percy said with a smile as they nodded as they disappeared and appeared in front of us as they looked around in awe at the throne room.

"Sup everyone?" Percy said with a smile as he introduced us to the Titans vice versa as he looked at the three Titans in confusion and started muttering. "Percy what's wrong?" I said as Percy spoke "We're missing someone." he said confusing us as Anthony spoke "How, you grabbed everyone?" he said as Percy spoke "Yes, but there was eight Titans and Titaness who will fight for Olympus. Eos, Phoebe, Selene, and Helios are in the Void while Lelantos, Astraea, and Astraeus are here, so who was the last one?" Percy mused as we all thought back to who he was talking about till Apollo spoke "Asteria, Titaness of Falling Stars and Nighttime Divinations." he said shocking us while Percy smiled.

"Yes, thank you Apollo." Percy said with a smile as Apollo flashed him a grin. "Now, where is she?" Percy said as Zeus started fidgeting with his hands while Percy spoke again "Where is she? If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself and if I do, I won't be happy." Percy said seriously as Zeus muttered something under his breath as Percy frowned in confusion. "Speak up, we can't hear you if you're muttering." He said as Zeus spoke a little louder "She's on the island of-" he started muttering at the end till Percy yelled "Just tell us!" he shouted as Zeus spoke "She's on the island of Delos." he said as Percy frowned in confusion "What do you mean, only Leto lives on the island of Delos." he said as Annabeth's eyes widened.

"She isn't on the island Percy, she _is_ the island." She said as our eyes widened as he snapped his head towards Zeus and spoke "Please explain Annabeth." Percy said as his eyes turned pitch black. "After the fall of the Titans, Asteria was an inhabitant of Olympus and was beloved by Zeus. To escape his embrace, she changed into a quail and threw herself into the sea and later metamorphosed into the Island Asteria _the island which had fallen from heaven like a star_ or Ortygia, afterwards called Delos. Where her sister Leto gave birth to Artemis and Apollo." She finished as we looked at Percy to see him still as a stone as his eyes were changing colors till they stopped on his Universal eyes that signaled he was pissed. "You really screwed up now Zeus." Hades said as we all nodded as Percy held out both his hands as the Sword of Chaos and Order appeared in his hands as he walked towards Zeus who was paler than Hades as Percy grew twenty five feet and stood face to face with Zeus as he brought his swords down as they landed on either side of Zeus's head as he started pulling them down tearing his throne as our eyes widened till Percy stopped as Zeus looked really pale and sick as his throne had massive chunks missing.

"I'm going to go bring her back, if I fall into unconsciousness, the first thing I'm going to do when I wake up is going to come after you and Olympus will need a new king. And this isn't a threat, it's a promise." He spat out as our eyes widened at his promise to Zeus "Why will you fall unconscious, son?" I said as he spoke "I'm going to go back nearly three thousand to five thousand years back and have to bring her back then fast forward three thousand to five thousand years forward to our timeline again. So that's six thousand to ten thousand years total." he said as our eyes widened "You couldn't just stay away could you? We could save all this trouble and just retrieve her from the Void or search for her like he did with the others but you had to go and screw up didn't you." I spat as he sank in his half destroyed throne as we glared at him.

"That's a lot of energy Percy, will you be fine?" Vivian said worriedly as he nodded "Yes, but when I go back in time, I need to stop her _before_ she lands in the water. Since I'm going back in time, I have to stop her before, not after. If I'm late it will mess up the past, present, and future so what I'm doing could possibly destroy the world and Universe if I don't do it right." he said causally as our eyes widened as his eyes started glowing golden as he disappeared as we looked back at the screen to see him on Olympus now then it slowly falling apart and as he went deeper and deeper into the past as he started to pant slightly.

After about ten minutes he was starting to sweat until he finally stopped and fell to his knees taking deep breaths as we glared at Zeus. "I swear if he fails, I will separate your jewels and you will wear them as a necklace." Hera said as I and Hades scooted away from her as Zeus was paler than a sheet.

"Alright, this is the right timeline and the right area, but I don't see Mr. I can't keep it in my pants or Asteria anywhere. Am I early or am I too late?" He said worriedly as we glared at Zeus until we saw a chariot chasing a quail as Percy sighed. "Oh right on time." He said as he took off using the water to propel him forward as he was getting closer till the quail dived as our eyes widened as did Percy's until he used the wind and water to propel him towards the quail and just before the quail hit the water he tackled it as he gripped it as he started using the waves to get away from Zeus as we sighed in relief.

"That was too close." Artemis said as the quail changed into a beautiful girl as she was struggling to get out of Percy's grip. "Let go of me." She said as Percy spoke "Are you Asteria, Titaness of Falling Stars and Nighttime Divination?" he questioned as he dodged a lightning bolt as she spoke "Yes I am, why do you care?" she said as he spoke "Because I need your help, I came from the future. I know it sounds pretty stupid but it's true. I'll explain everything once we get rid of the dumbass chasing us." he said as she continued to struggle out of his grip till she bit his hand. "Ouch, why you little-" He stopped as he threw her high in the sky as she was screaming as Percy clenched his fist as the water followed his movement as he grabbed Zeus and threw him into the sea.

He looked back at Asteria and caught her and spoke "I would really appreciate it if you didn't do that." he said as he landed on land as he set her down as she jumped away from him and pulled out a pair of hunting knifes as Percy sighed. "Listen I really don't want to hurt you-" But she just ignored it and ran at him as he used the shadows to grab her and toss her back as she landed but jumped back up and ran back at him while Percy was just dodging till he grabbed both of her wrists but she brought her knee up to his jewels as he let go and groaned as she jumped back while I winced.

"Poor Percy." Hermes said as she ran back at him as he looked up and we saw one eye was pure gold and the other was a bright forest green as she slowed down as the Earth wrapped around her like a fist and entrapped her as Percy stood up and spoke. "Alright, I just saved you and prevented you from being turned into a island and missing a whole bunch of important stuff. Can you please stop? If you don't I'm going to be pissed and you don't want that. It's never a good thing that I'm pissed. So, will you sit down and shut up like a good girl or do I have to kick your ass, then you'll finally listen? Option one of two?" Percy said as she glared at him for a couple minutes till she finally nodded "Good, now remember is you try to attack me, it won't end pretty." Percy said seriously as he released her and proceeded to tell her everything about what's happening and who he is.

When he finished she was looking at him in shock "So, in your timeline your Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. You saved Olympus twice, first from the Titans then the Giants, you defeated one of the strongest primordial, fell into Tartarus and came out sane, completed the Twelve Labors of Hercules, the Champion of Olympus, Champion of Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Gaea, Ouranos, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, Hydros, and Tartarus, you obtain the Sword of Chaos, Order, and Void, three of the most powerful swords in the Universe, you died and came back, you obtain the blessing of Void and you are stronger than Chaos and that isn't even _half_ of your achievements." she said in awe as Percy nodded "Yes, so do you agree to help us and reunite with some of your siblings that are helping defend Olympus?" he said as she nodded.

"Good, now I have to fast forward three to five thousand years into the future so we can get everything set up." He said as he went to put her hand on her shoulder till a bolt of lightning hit him in the back and threw him forward into the trees as our eyes widened. "There you are my lovely Asteria." Past Zeus said as Asteria spoke "I will not come with you and bear any children that come from you. You may be the King of Olympus and everyone obeys you, but I won't." she spat as she got a pair of hunting knifes as Zeus turned red in anger and stepped forward only to receive a fist to the face that was formed from the Earth as Percy walked out of the trees.

"I wanted to do this without trouble, but I can spare a few minutes to kick your ass." Percy said as past Zeus got up and glared at Percy in hate. "How dare you attack me? I am the King of Olympus!" He said as lightning appeared around him while we rolled our eyes. "Even in the past, Zeus is annoying." Hades said while we nodded as Percy rolled his eyes "Whatever, just attack me so I can kick your ass and leave. I have things that are more important to do than this." he said as past Zeus turned red in anger and pointed his Master Bolt at Percy as a large amount of electricity shot towards Percy as Asteria looked panicked while Zeus looked smug as it hid Percy and dust surrounded the area.

"Now that the annoying pest is out of the way. I can claim you." He said with a lustful gaze in his eyes until a fist hit him in the nose and threw him back into the trees as Percy stood there unscathed while Asteria looked at him in shock while Zeus got up in looked at him in disbelieve. "How did you survive that? That was my strongest bolt." He said as Percy spoke "My turn." he said as shadows wrapped around Zeus and started slamming him into the ground and throwing him into the trees as we watched in amusement.

"This is worth it. Even if it is in the past." Hermes said as Percy summoned a large wave and turned into ice and formed them into throwing knifes and sent them towards Zeus as they all pierced him all over his body as he screamed in pain hanging from a tree. "Now that we're done here, we can leave." Percy said as Asteria snapped out of her shock and nodded as Percy walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder and was about to time travel till he stopped and looked at Zeus and smiled as he summoned a throwing knife and threw it towards Zeus's crown jewels as he screamed loudly in pain while we males all winced in pain.

"Now you won't have children for the next few hundred years." He said as they started to fast forward into time as Asteria had a dazed look to hey eyes as they entered into the twenty first century and were moving through the Second Titan War and Second Giant War.

After a few minutes, the fog from Arteria's eyes cleared up and Percy's eyes went back to their usual as he started stumbling as Tyler caught him. "Thank you Tyler, I'm just a little dazed." He said as Tyler smiled and nodded and helped him up as Apollo gave him some ambrosia which he accepted gratefully and ate as the color started returning to his face. "Now that we have half of the Titans, I'll need to head into the Void and gather up the remaining, but before we do. We need to find out how many Giants and powerful monsters are fighting, that way I won't pass out when I go into the Void." He said as he picked up the tablet "You all know the drill, tell me any Giants that you remember from the First and Second Giant War, alright?" he said as we all nodded. "Go."

"I know that Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades, Polybotes, Bane of Poseidon, and Porphrion, Bane of Zeus are definitely fighting." He said as he wrote them down "Enceladus, Bane of Athena." Artemis said as Athena spoke up "Otis and Ephialtes, Banes of Dionysus." she said as he wrote the next three down. "Thoon, Bane of the Fates and Mimas, Bane of Hephaestus." I said as he smiled and nodded "Damasen, Bane of Ares." Apollo said as Percy and Annabeth got a look of pain on their faces but continued writing.

"Hippolytus, Bane of Hermes." Apollo said as Hermes spoke "Leon, Bane of Apollo and Gration, Bane of Artemis." he said as he wrote them down as Hades spoke "Clytius, Bane of Hecate and Periboea, Bane of Aphrodite." he said as Hermes spoke.

"Hey Perce, didn't you say you'll bring back Lelantos's wife, Periboea?" He said curiously as Percy went to speak till Zeus stood up and pointed his Master Bolt at Percy and was about to shoot till me, the rest of the Olympians, Rangers, successors, and primordials all had our weapons out and pointed at him. "Why do you defend him, he is a traitor." Zeus said as Percy exploded "WHAT?!" he yelled as the sky darkened so much that I thought it was nighttime as Percy shot a bolt of lightning stronger than I've ever seen him at Zeus and launched him off his throne and through the wall as Percy was seething in anger while Vivian walked over to him and grabbed his hand and whispered soothing words into his ear making him calmed down while we looked at him wide-eyed.

"Does anyone else wish to follow up Zeus command?" He said in his scary multi-voice that sounded pissed off as we all shook our heads as he used the wind to propel Zeus out of the wreckage and straight into Percy's hand as he closed his hand around Zeus throat making him turn purple. "What would make you think that I'm a traitor?" He said with a cold, emotionless voice as Zeus couldn't speak as Percy slammed him into the ground leaving a huge crater knocking Zeus unconscious as he walked out of it.

"Apollo, please heal him. I'm going to take care of him once and for all." He said as Apollo nodded and flashed beside Zeus and started working on him as I spoke "Percy, what do you mean? Are you going to kill him?" I said as he shook his head "As much as I certainly want to, I don't think some of his children will appreciate that. Then I'll have to kick their ass and I don't want to do that because it is pointless and waste valuable time." he said while we all nodded.

"He's awake Perce." Apollo said with a smile as Percy smiled back and glared at Zeus "Care to explain why you think I'm a traitor?" he said while twirling the Sword of Void around without a care in the world as his eyes signaled he was pissed.

"You agreed you would bring back Lelantos's wife, Periboea. And Periboea is a Giant, Bane of Aphrodite." He said as Percy burst out in laughter "Yep, I'm definitely taking care of you. There were multiple Peribola's in Ancient Greece, Zeus. The name Periboea in Greek refers to multiple figures. Lelantos's wife Periboea is one of the Oceanides, the Periboea you're talking about is the Giant that was born from Gaea. Learn your history Zeus." he said as Zeus nodded with shame on his features as he headed towards his throne till Percy stopped him.

"Where are you going Zeus?" He said as we looked at him confused "To my throne." he said as Percy shook his head "That throne is wear the King of Olympus sits or will sit." he said as our eyes widened as did Zeus's. "You cannot remove me from my throne, I won't allow it." Zeus said as Percy smiled "We can do it two ways, first one is all the full immortals get to vote on if you stay or not. Second one is I remove you like how Kronos did to Ouranos." he said as our eyes widened. "First one." He said as Percy smiled and spoke "All those who wish for Zeus to be removed please raise your hand." he said as all sixteen primordials plus Chaos, all the minor gods, and all the Olympians raised their hands minus Ares and Dionysus as Zeus's eyes widened and he looked at his children in betrayal. "Those who oppose?" he said chuckling as Ares and Dionysus raised their hands as Percy smiled.

"Hand it over Zeus, your time as a tyrannical king is over and Olympus will have a new king." He said as Zeus pulled out his Master Bolt as Percy sighed "You really want to do it this way, alright then?" Percy said as he started speaking in a language that sounded very ancient as he raised his hand at Zeus as it looked like Zeus was losing his power and growing smaller.

When Percy put his hand down Zeus was around 6'1 as we looked at him in shock "Congrats Zeus, you are the first immortal to become...mortal." he said as our eyes widened as we looked at Percy to see a electric blue ball of power in his right hand. "How does it feel to know you are at the bottom of the food chain?" Percy said as we all looked at Zeus with smirks and smiles as Zeus shrunk down. "Don't feel good does it? You will stay as a mortal until you can show me you'll stop acting rash and making stupid choices. Once you do that, you can retain your immortality back, but you will not have your powers back until you prove to me you can act mature and stay faithful to your wife, once you do, you will become a god, but you will not be an Olympian anymore. You will remain a major god, but not an Olympian nor the King of Olympus." He said while we all smiled.

"Now, time to see who's going to be the King of Olympus." Percy said as he tossed the crown in the air as it seemed to have a mind of its own going over different immortals till it stopped in front of Percy. "Oh no, I'm already a king, I don't need to be a king for immortals. Pick someone else." He said as it continued exploring as Athena spoke "How did you do that?" she said in shock and awe "The Void can do anything, if in the wrong hands it can destroy the Universe. But in the right hands, can bring peace wherever it is used." he said as I spoke "Well its in the right hands." I said as everyone nodded as the crown hovered in front of me as Percy smiled. "Congrats dad, you're the King of Olympus." He said as I put it on as the thrones started switching till I was in the middle with Hades on my left and Hera on my right with Hestia on her right and so forth.

"I do hope you won't end up like Zeus, alright?" Percy said with a raised eyebrow as I nodded "You can pick who will be your queen, doesn't matter to me." he said as he pulled up the screen. "This is who we have for the Giants fighting for Order.

Porphyrion, Bane of Zeus

Polybotes, Bane of Poseidon

Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades

Enceladus, Bane of Athena

Otis and Ephialtes, Banes of Dionysus

Gration, Bane of Artemis

Leon, Bane of Apollo

Hippolytus, Bane of Hermes

Mimas, Bane of Hephaestus

Thoon, Bane of the Fates

Damasen, Bane of Ares

Clytius, Bane of Hecate

Periboea, Bane of Aphrodite

"So we have fifteen Titans and all fourteen Giants fighting against us and eight Titans who will fight for us, correct?" He said as we all nodded as he spoke and "Now we need to name out the powerful monsters for Order, I need to hurry so I can get the Titans and look for King Tarkan's son, so just sprout out the first powerful monster that comes to your mind. Go" and almost instantly we all sprouted something out as he looked at us in confusion. "Okay that was mostly my fault, one at a time please?"

Linebreak

"Alright this is what we got on powerful monsters fighting for Order." He said as we looked at the screen.

Agrius and Oreius, The Bear Twins.

Arachne.

Chimera.

Echidna.

Chrysaor.

Clazmonian Sow.

Medusa and the Gorgons.

Minotaur.

Nemean Lion.

Manticore.

Geryon.

Typhon.

Colchis Bull.

Kampe.

Polyphemus.

Antaeus.

"That's a lot of powerful enemies Perseus." Thalia said as Percy nodded "Especially Chyrsaor, I've fought against him in sword fighting and he defeated me." he said as our eyes widened "Tartarus, is Typhon still locked deep in your Pit?" he said as Tartarus nodded "It will take Order some time to free him." he said as Percy nodded. "Can all of your take your weapons out please?" Confused, we all did what he said as our weapons changed to a pitch black color with our signs on the side as he spoke "Your weapons were indestructible before, but now I blessed them. So now when you kill a Titan, Giant, or powerful monster, they will go to the Void and not Tartarus. I did this because I don't want Order to keep bringing them back once their killed, say I defeat Typhon and Order just goes back into the Pit and free him again. This way when they go to the Void, they will stay there permanently. So when this war is over, no Titans or Giants will come back or any monster that enters the Void but all normal monsters will head to Tartarus." he said as our eyes widened.

"Thank you Percy." Apollo said gratefully as Percy shook it off "Don't worry about it. I know everyone here from the Second Titan War and Giant War are tired, I also am. But once we defeat Order, we can rest." Percy said as the immortal campers from the Second Titan War and Giant War all nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab Phoebe, Selene, Helios, and Eos. Dad can you introduce the Titans to everyone else and answer any questions that they have?" He said as I nodded "Of course son." I said as he nodded and looked up to see it was nighttime as he spoke "You have got to be fucking kidding me." he said as we looked at him wide-eyed. "Excuse my language to all young immortals here but can everyone look up at the stars and constellations please?" He said as we looked up at them "What are we looking at Percy?" Apollo said as he spoke "Look closely at them, what's wrong with them?" he said as I looked closer and saw a few weren't as bright as the others.

"A few of them aren't bright like the others." Athena said as we looked at him as he nodded "Virgo/Astraea and Zoe's constellations aren't bright like the others because they are on Earth and not in the sky, but there is one more that isn't lit like the others." he said as we looked up at all of them and I noticed that one constellation wasn't bright like the others and is part of one of Olympus's most biggest mysteries.

"Orion." Athena said as we all looked at Artemis to see her and Percy with a emotionless face. "Orion is also a Giant, but he is the only Giant to be the bane of two Olympians. He is the bane of Artemis and Apollo because his archery and skills with the hunting knifes rival Artemis and could possibly beat her. If Orion, Gration, and Leon team up to take down Artemis and Apollo they could do so with little competition, even with the extra power I gave to Artemis and Apollo." He said as our eyes widened "Orion is not considered a threat but he is the deadliest out of all the Giants because he could possibly spot or sense Astraea, Lelantos, and the others when their spying on them. Orion is basically the male version or Artemis, but at his full power and with a blessing from Order like the rest of the Titans and Giants." he said as our eyes widened.

"Orion is a son of Gaea and Tartarus, unlike his brothers who had snake legs, he had human legs and was actually quite handsome. No one knows what happened between Artemis and Orion but I know what happened because in my early years, I was training with Chronos's powers and accidently went to far back in time and ended up there. I tried to time travel back to my timeline but couldn't because I was so weak, I know what happened even though I had no right to know. I spoke with Artemis and the hunters who were there for the event and we agreed on not telling anyone about this." He said shocking us.

"Will you tell us?" Ares said as Percy looked at him with a cold gaze. "Didn't I just say not even two seconds ago that I'm not saying anything?" Percy said coldly as Ares rolled his eyes "Come on punk, this is one of Olympus's most biggest mysteries that even has Athena stumped. No one except Artemis and her hunters that were there knows what happened, everyone is curious to know if Artemis loved Orion or not. We all know he loved her but did she love him? And if Orion was the only male she could call a friend and actually love?" he said as Artemis whispered "He wasn't the only one." she barely said but I heard it and I'm pretty sure all the immortals heard it because we all looked at her in shock.

"Whatever, Lelantos, you and the others can stay in the Chaos Cabin with everyone else. I need to go get the faded Titans and bring them here." He said basically ending that conversation as he walked through a portal and it snapped shut as we looked around in shock and confusion.

"Well this has been an eventful day." Apollo said as Ares was in his Roman form with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed "What's wrong Mars?" I said as I changed into Neptune. "Camp Jupiter is under attack."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

As I appeared on the other side of the portal, I saw many immortals who were forgotten and faded long ago walking around as I started weaving through the crowd of immortals looking for Helios, Selene, Eos, and Phoebe. "If I were a Titan or Titaness of the sun, moon, and dawn, and intellect,where would I be?" I muttered until I looked around and saw a man around the age of twenty two sitting under the sun, literally. I looked around and saw different immortals in domains that represent them and saw them all relaxing.

"So that must be Helios then." I muttered as I walked towards him as he didn't recognize me and spoke "You must be Lord Helios?" I said as he opened his eyes and I saw they were literally like balls of fire, but they weren't like Hyperion's, they were warm and friendly, but also filled with curiosity. "Yes I am, and you are?" He said politely as I spoke "Percy Jackson." I said as he froze and slowly looked at me "The son of Poseidon?" he said as I nodded. "Well I'll be damned, it's an honor to meet a living legend." He said as I smiled and spoke "It's an honor to meet the original sun god." I said as he waved it off "Nah, that's nothing compared to meeting you. What brings you to the Void where all faded beings reside?" he said as I spoke "A war is happening on Earth and I require yours, Selene's, Eos, and Phoebe's help for it." I said while he raised an eyebrow.

"You saved Olympus twice and defeated Gaea single-handedly when not even the Olympians could defeat her together. Why would you need four faded like us, to help you?" He said curiously as I spoke "I will explain everything once we gather up Selene, Eos, and Phoebe. I will not force you to join if you don't want to." I said as he nodded "Nah, I'll help but how do you plan on getting four faded immortals out of the Void?" he said as I smiled "A lot happened to me after the Second Giant War and I'll tell you, I can get you out of here." I said as I extended my arm out to him and he took it and I pulled him up with ease.

"Some muscle you got there. Not even Selene, Eos, and Phoebe all together couldn't pull me up that easily." He said as I smiled and spoke "Do you know where Selene and the others will be at?" I questioned as he smiled and nodded. "Selene and Eos are usually together and Phoebe is always with her but sometimes she runs off and does her own things and sprouts out information that get's annoying." He said as I laughed and gestured for him to lead the way as he did and we deeper into the Void in peaceful silence until he spoke "Just a question, how were you able to stand directly under the sun and not burn up or even start sweating? Only me, Apollo, or a champion of me or Apollo can do that?" he said curiously as I smiled and spoke "I won't tell you everything that happened to me after the Second Giant War yet but I will tell you this, I became the Champion of Olympus." I said as he looked at me in shock.

"C-Champion of O-Olympus?" He said as I nodded "Yes, and that is only the beginning of what happened to me after the Second Giant War." I said as we continued walking till we saw three girls, one was wearing a silver hunting outfit like Artemis but her eyes weren't just silver, they were like a crescent moon and she was shooting targets faster than Artemis while another girl was sitting on a bench watching her, humming to herself and another who had a book in her hands with glasses on.

"Hey sis!" Helios yelled as she turned and shot a arrow at Helios as his eyes widened till I was in front of him and caught it and starting twirling it around in my hands while they all looked at me in shock. "How did you move that quickly?" Helios said in shock while I smiled and spoke "Like I said, things happened to me." I said as they all walked towards us as I tossed the arrow towards Selene as the one with the glasses on who must be Phoebe spoke "Who is this?" she said observing me like how Athena and Annabeth always do.

"This is Percy Jackson, said he has a proposition for us and can get us out of here." He said as their eyes widened and they looked at me. "Percy Jackson eh?" Selene said as I nodded "How do you plan on getting us out of here?" The littlest of them said as I looked down at her and realized it was Eos. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Do you know somewhere we can talk?" I said politely as Eos nodded "We can talk at my house." she said as she flashed away as did Selene and Phoebe, and Helios. "I would've preferred they take me with them, but oh well." I said as I created a portal and found Eos house as I walked through it.

 **Helios POV**

When I flashed away I had a feeling I forgot something till I looked around and noticed there was only four of us and not five. "Where's Percy?" Phoebe said as Selene spoke "He's probably lost, since he's never been here before." she said chuckling "I'm going to go get him." I said as I went to flash away till Eos spoke "No leave him, he is a mortal. He needs to learn his place here, we are still more powerful than him." she said as Selene and Phoebe nodded while I still felt unsure.

"I don't know, only immortals can come into the Void. Mortals can't, maybe he is a immortal, we all know how powerful he was as a demigod, he surpassed all the minor gods and a few of the Olympians. As a full immortal, he is probably stronger than Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades combined." I said as Selene laughed "Oh come on, loosen up. I sense the blood of a mortal on him, he needs to learn his place." She said as a portal appeared in front of us and Percy walked through it. "I would've appreciated it if you took me with you, but I can tell you're a little pissed that a mortal told you what to do. But I can assure you, I'm anything but mortal." He said as his eyes changed to what looks like the Universe in them as we gasped as they changed back to his sea green eyes that glowed with power.

We stood there in shock at how his eyes did that, how he created the portal, and how he knew exactly what we were thinking. "Are we going to go inside or are you going to continue staring at me?" He said as we snapped out of daze and watched him warily as Eos opened the door and we all walked in as Phoebe spoke through of minds. _"How did he know what we were thinking? And how did his eyes do that?"_ she said as Selene spoke up _"And how did he create the portal?"_ she said as Eos spoke up " _I don't know, but we need to watch him._ " She said as I spoke " _He might be an immortal. I'm telling you, don't push his luck. He defeated one of the strongest primordials as a demigod. If he is immortal, we are mere ants to his power and skill."_ I said as Percy spoke though our minds. _"Listen to your brother, I am not a full immortal but you will know my story soon, don't push my luck."_ He said as we turned to look at him and gasped.

He was wearing armor that was silver and black with stars, planets, and galaxies rotating around it while he had a pitch black cloak that had the Universe rotating around it and a crown on his head that was silver, black, and white merged together perfectly with miniature galaxies, stars, and planets rotating around it while his eyes were a silver and black merged together perfectly. "Before you say anything, I have to wear this, sadly. But please, lead the way." He said as Selene, Phoebe, and Eos all kept watching him warily while I walked beside him and went to speak but he spoke first "I know they don't trust me and think they are stronger than me and that I need to learn my place, but they should know never to underestimate your enemies, no matter who they are." he said basically answering my question before I even thought it.

As we walked into Eos kitchen they were four seats as everyone sat down as while Selene and everyone else snickered as I muttered "Their going to get me killed." I said as Percy just sighed and created a throne that was made of the Universe and sat on it while another throne that looked like it was made of the sun appeared beside him. "Helios, since you're the only one not being a jerk to me. I made this for you to sit in since I know you don't want to sit in the chair." He said as we looked at him in shock until I nodded and sat in the throne and noticed it felt a lot better than the throne I sat on here in the Void as I groaned in pleasure. "Percy, you're the best." I said as he smiled and spoke "Immortals who can control their pride deserve only the best from me." he said as I smiled and leaned back into the throne.

"What's this deal you have, _mortal?"_ Selene spat as a _very very very large_ aura that made me feel like a speck of dust knocked me and everyone else onto the floor roughly as I struggled to look up and saw the aura was coming from Percy. When he spoke, it sounded like multiple people were speaking at once, and they didn't seem happy _at all._ "I come to you to offer you a chance to return back to Earth and help defend it. Lelantos, Asteria, Astraea, and Astraeus were all on the brink of fading but I saved them and in return they agreed to help. I am anything but a mortal. I am Perseus Jackson, Champion of Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Gaea, Ouranos, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, Hydros, and Tartarus, I am the Champion of Olympus and Champion of Chaos. I have completed the Twelve Labors of Hercules. I obtain the Sword of Chaos, Order, and Void, who are the three of the four most powerful beings in the Universe. I found all three of the most powerful swords in the Universe." He said as my eyes widened at all the power Percy has as he continued "I obtain the Blessing of Void, allowing me full control of the Void. I have died and came back, fell into Tartarus and came out sane, I can easily defeat Chaos and her brother Order. If I used my full power, I would tear the very fabric of the Universe in half." he said as the aura subsided to where we could stand up as we looked at him in shock.

"So tell me _Selene, Phoebe, and Eos._ Do I seem like a mortal?" He said in his scary multi-voice as they looked at him in shock and fear as he stood up and walked towards them then the weirdest thing happened. As he walked towards them Percy duplicated himself until three Percy's stood in front of Selene, Phoebe, and Eos as a sword appeared in each of their hands as the Percy looking at Eos had the Universe floating across him but he was pure white as he spoke in his multi-voice. "I obtain the Sword of Order, this sword lusts for power and vengeance. It focuses on all my negative thoughts and emotions." He said as the sword glowed pure white and looked like his body as another powerful aura came from the pure white Percy as the Percy on the other side looking at Phoebe spoke "I obtain the Sword of Chaos, this sword lusts for power and justice. It focuses on all my positive thoughts and emotions." he said as he was like the pure white Percy but was pitch black like how Percy's eyes changed to before as the sword glowed pitch black as another powerful aura came making us all fall to our knees roughly.

And real Percy in the middle spoke "I obtain the Sword of Void, with this sword I can easily destroy Chaos and her brother Order. I can create and destroy, take away life and give it, bring a faded immortal back from the Void or send them to the Void. But only a hero of pureness can wield these three swords and not fall to their power. I am the most powerful being in the Universe." they all said in unison as they merged and a aura stronger than all those before it made us all fall onto ours stomachs and make it seem like I was holding the weight of the world on my back but just my back, not with my arms and legs supporting me.

After a couple minutes the powerful aura disappeared as I and everyone else sighed in relief as we stood up with sweat pouring down our faces to see nearly all of Eos's house completely destroyed. "This is only about fifteen percent of my power, not even a quarter." He said as our eyes widened "You tell me to learn my place? You need to learn your place. Zeus and Ares tried to do the exact same thing you did, now Zeus is a mortal. I took away his immortality and if I want, I can take away yours and let the Void crush you slowly and painfully." he said coldly as our eyes widened even further as his eyes glowed pure golden like Kronos's eyes as everything started to fix itself until after a couple minutes everything was back to normal. Like not even a minute ago, we nearly got eradicated by the most powerful being in the Universe.

"So, are you going to sit down and shut up and let me explain what happening's or do you want to experience a quarter of my power?" He said as the Sword of Chaos and Order were in a scabbard in a x formation on his back while the Sword of Void was in his right hand and his legendary weapon Riptide was in its pen form being twirled around in his left hand as I spoke or more like squeaked. "We'll listen." I squeaked out as he nodded and three more thrones that resembled Phoebe's, Selene's and Eos's domains appeared across from Percy and the throne I was sitting in before I nearly got killed because of Selene's mistake.

"Sit, and we will discuss our terms and if you agree or not." He said as we all sat down like little children being scolded and put in timeout and in this case, we are.

Linebreak

When he finished we looked at him in shock, awe, and fear. I took a deep breath to regain my confidence and spoke "So you are king and commander of a whole city and command a total of eighty thousand soldiers from your army, the Olympian army, and the kings who joined you. Correct?" I said as he nodded and Selene spoke "You are in charge of a group of men and women who you call the Rangers, fifty of them can defeat Chaos, and six of them can defeat Chaos by herself and you can defeat Chaos by herself. And the other Rangers who died in combat are back, right?" she said as he nodded.

We all leaned back in shock of the power Percy has and the skill and power that his followers have. "Do your Rangers have any type of blessing?" Phoebe said curiously as Percy spoke "Basically a blessing like Artemis, except it doesn't include skills, just increased senses, partial immortality, and stamina and that's it. Everything else they trained for." he finished with a smile as we looked at him in shock "And there's a hundred and seventy five of them?" Eos said in shock while Percy nodded "Unlike me, they can use their full power, but whenever they do destruction follows." he said as he spoke before we could "So do you accept or not?" he said as I spoke "I will, I don't know about the others though." I said as everyone else nodded "Good now I just need to restore you back to your full power then we can leave." he said as a black aura surrounded him and reached out like vines towards us as we started backing up.

"Don't, I'm just using the Void to bring you back from the Void, but this will not be pleasant for you." He said as the black vine like things reached us and I felt a excruciating pain that kept getting worse and worse till I felt like I was going to black out till it disappeared as I sighed in relief. "Why did you do that? That was terrible!" Eos demanded while Percy just calmly spoke "If you look at each other, you will see that you are more stronger than ever." he said as I looked at the others and saw he was right. Everyone was glowing with a aura stronger than before, but nowhere near Percy's aura.

"I had to do that because since you were already faded, I had to pull you out of the Void. Just like how a monster dies and goes to Tartarus they reform in the painful way possible before they reformed. I had to basically do the same thing, but I had to pull you from a different realm to the next, its also tough on me because I had to pull four of you out at once instead of one at a time." He said as he looked slightly tired "You okay? You must be tired from that-" "Don't worry Helios, while I appreciate your concern, I've been through a lot worse." he said as a glow appeared in front of all of us and our weapons of power were floating in front of us.

"I basically just created your weapons of power, their the same thing just more powerful to suit you." He said as we grabbed our weapons of power as they glowed until he smacked his forehead "What's wrong?" I said as he spoke "I forgot I had your weapons of power, I have all the weapon of powers from all the faded immortals, yours included. Do you want your original ones, or the one's I gave you?" he said as Eos and Phoebe asked for theirs back as he looked at me and Selene. "I'll keep what you gave me Percy." I said as Selene nodded as I spoke "Can you summon my original symbol of power?" I said as he nodded and a glow appeared as I muttered a few words in Ancient Greek as it glowed until I gestured for Percy to grab it and he did as it glowed until it was literally made of fire as he looked at it shocked.

"I gave you my symbol of power, you now have full control of the sun. Any arrows you shoot will be made of fire and will require no need to light the arrow on fire, they will also appear and disappear on your will. They will also focus on your emotions, if you are mad, your arrows will blaze like the sun and will completely destroy whatever it hits." I said as Selene did the same thing "I hope you accept this as a token for my manners earlier, I had no right to do that." she said as he grabbed the bow as it glowed pure silver. "I also did the same thing that Helios did." She said as he smiled and thanked her and me for the gifts and changed them to a pair of rings, one was pure silver like the moon and the other was a blazing fire like the sun.

"Now, time to head back to Earth." He said as he created a portal and went to walk through it till he froze and closed the portal as we looked at him in confusion. "Why did you do that?" Selene said as Percy spoke "Do you know where Periboea is?" he said as we looked at him confused "Yes, why do you ask?" Eos said as he spoke "She is Lelantos's wife. I promised him I would bring her back, I never broke a promise yet and I don't plan on starting now. Can you take me to her?" he said as we nodded "Follow us." I said as we disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of a house while Percy came out of a portal.

"Is this where she lives?" He said as we nodded "She longs for the day to return to Lelantos or him join her in the Void, she hasn't gave up hope yet and I don't think she will." Phoebe said as he nodded with a smile on his face. "Perfect, can you lead the way? I don't feel like being attacked yet." Percy said as we nodded and opened the door to see Periboea on the couch "Periboea, can we talk?" Eos said softly as Periboea got up and walked over to us. "Hello Eos, Selene, Phoebe, Helios." She said with a smile till she noticed Percy and frowned in confusion "Who is the new person? And why do all of you seem stronger?" she said as I spoke "This is Percy Jackson, I'm pretty sure you heard of him?" I said as she nodded "Everyone knows of the mighty Percy Jackson." she said as I nodded and explained everything to her as her eyes widened and she looked at Percy in hope.

"Can you really bring us back?" She said hopefully as he nodded with a smile "Yes ma'am, I already brought back Selene and everyone else. It won't be a problem." he said as she instantly agreed as she went through the same process that we did, but it didn't seem to painful for her.

"Did it hurt?" I said as she shook her head "A little, but not a lot." she said as we looked at Percy "It's because she doesn't have powerful domains like you so it didn't require lots of energy." he said while we nodded in acceptance.

"Now we can head to Earth and reunite with everyone." He said as a flash appeared around him and where Percy was stood a really hot girl around the age of twenty three while we looked at the mysterious person in shock. "Don't worry everyone, it's me. I just changed into a female." She said as I spoke "Percy?!" I said as she nodded with a smile "Since I'm the champion of Chaos, I have all her powers, this included." he said while we looked at Percy in shock "I hope you don't mind if we stop by Camp Jupiter, do you?" she said while we got confused.

"Camp Jupiter?" Selene said as Percy's eyes widened "Oh yes I forgot, the Olympian and minor gods adapted a roman personality. Greece and Rome where rivals and whenever the demigods met, they clashed so the gods decided to keep use the mist to keep Roman demigods away from Greek demigods. Romans went to Camp Jupiter in California and Greeks went to Camp Half-Blood in New York near Olympus. But after the Second Giant War, the Greeks and Romans get along, they still have their arguments, but other than that you didn't really miss anything." she said as we nodded as she opened a portal and gestured for us to walk through.

When we came out the other side we were on Earth in a forest. "It's been a long time since I've been in the forests." Selene said as Percy spoke "We shouldn't be far from the camp, just a few miles away. Feel free to ask me anything." Percy said as I spoke "Who's the King of Olympus now?" I said as she spoke "My dad, Poseidon." she said as I nodded in acceptance as we continued asking him random questions but Phoebe was asking the most, I'm surprised that he didn't tell her to shut up, I would have.

After about ten minutes we appeared on a hill to see a battle raging between people in white armor and demigods in purple t-shirts who I guess were the Roman demigods fighting. "You guys stay here, I'm not questioning your abilities to fight. I just don't want Order to know that I brought back four faded Titans and a immortal wife back from the Void." She said as we nodded as Percy changed back into a male and pulled Riptide and the Sword of Chaos out. "Time to party." Percy said as he was a blur of black moving down the hill as our eyes widened.

"Might as well watch, see who we're dealing with and how skilled Perseus is." Phoebe said as we nodded and stood on the hill watching Percy getting closer and closer.

 **Vivian POV**

"Camp Jupiter is under attack." Mars said as our eyes widened and I spoke "Neptune, you need to send all the Roman demigods back to their camp and we'll send help." I said as he nodded as the Roman demigods disappeared in a flash while I spoke "Anthony, can you and Tyler take a small group of Rangers with you to help them?" I said as he and Tyler nodded as a group of ten came to them as they disappeared as Chaos opened up a screen to see Order's men attacking Camp Jupiter. "Why aren't they destroying the camp, not that I'm complaining." Diana said as Hannah spoke up "Their going to take it over as their headquarters and since its closer to Mount Tam. It'll be the perfect position for them." she said as we saw Tyler and Anthony appear with the group of Rangers as they started to slowly decrease Order's numbers till more men appeared in the forests as they had to shift their attacks to them.

"Rayner, take a small group of successors to help them out. Damien, you, Caroline, and Danny go with them." I said as Rayner nodded and took Hannah, Amelia, Lucilius, Diana, Amy, and Allen as they all disappeared in different colored flashes as they appeared in the chaos ensuing in the camp. "Lady Artemis, do you think you can send a group of hunters to help out as support?" I said as she nodded and sent Thalia, Phoebe, Atlanta, and about twelve hunters with her as I looked at the campers that Percy brought back.

"Luke, can you and the others join them?" I said as he nodded but then got a embarrassed look on his face "Uh, where is Camp Jupiter, I've never been there before." he said rubbing his neck awkwardly as Chaos spoke "It's in California, I'll flash you there." she said as he and the others nodded as they disappeared in a flash and appeared right in the middle of the chaos as Luke had to duck over a ax that would've separated his head from his body.

"You could've flashed them a little farther away from the destruction, mother." Erebus said as she smiled "I was in a rush." she said as we saw the forces slowly dwindling until another large force appeared from behind them and from the east as they had to split up.

We watched as they were basically fighting on all four fronts until I saw Zane and Troy among the midst as Rayner and Tyler saw them and ran at them as they pulled out their swords as ran at them as they clashed.

"Why is Zane a really great fighter? And why are his eyes white?" Athena said as I realized what Order did "He either adopted Zane or he made him his champion." I said as Zane grabbed Tyler and threw him into one of the barracks wall and shot a beam of power at Rayner that sent Rayner through the wall as Tyler got up and ran back at Zane but was being forced on defense since he was fighting Zane and Troy at once until Troy brought his sword across Tyler's back leg forcing him to fall onto a knee as Zane brought his sword down to kill him but it was blocked by a sword as Zane and Troy's eyes widened while we smiled.

"Percy." Neptune said as shadows wrapped around Troy and threw him down while he brought his fist to Zane's nose breaking it and throwing him back as Percy pulled out his hunting knifes and quickly forced Zane on defense.

"His powers that Order gave him won't help him because Percy is a legacy of Order and obtains the Sword of Order, he is nothing compared to Percy's skill." Athena said as Zane tried to head butt Percy but he just turned his body to water as he went through him as Percy turned back into a solid figure and spun Zane around and brought his head to his knee then tossing him in the air as lightning struck Zane and threw him back down in the ground, leaving a crater.

Zane slowly walked out, his pure white eyes glowing with hate as he shot a huge beam of power at Percy but he just rolled his eyes and absorbed it back, but it was black and white as Zane's eyes widened as it struck him throwing him through several buildings. While Percy was focused on Zane, Troy snuck up behind him and brought his sword down but was blocked by a pair of hunting knifes as Tyler quickly forced Troy on defense pushing him away from Percy as shadows wrapped around a figure and tossed Zane out as, was bloody and beaten.

"Look at you, blessed by Order and still couldn't defeat me." He mocked as Zane stood up with and charged at Percy while he remained weaponless as he grabbed Zane's right hand and twisted it forcing him to drop the sword as Percy kicked him to his knees. But Zane's free hand was creeping down towards a hunting knife as he gripped it and brought it up to Percy quickly as our eyes widened but Percy was quicker and redirected the knife to Zane's throat as his eyes widened and was trying to overpower Percy but we all knew it was futile as Percy was getting the knife closer and closer to Zane's throat as it slowly pierced his neck and was going deeper as Zane tried to desperately tried to choke Percy.

"When you get to the Fields of Punishment, tell Gabe Ugliano that Percy Jackson sends his regards." Percy said coldly as Zane's hand went limp as Percy let him fall back lifeless as his white eyes stared at nothing as Percy dodged a incoming strike and brought Riptide out and started cutting through Order's men until he disappeared and appeared on a roof as a bow that looked like it was literally made of the sun was in his hands as he pulled back the bow and released arrows that blazed with fire that once made impact exploded with fire that spread to Order's men but completely avoided the campers.

"Helios's symbol of power." Apollo said in awe as Order's men tried to fall back but were stopped by a large column of fire that surrounded them, boxing them in as it disappeared and his hunting knifes appeared in his hand as he jumped down and started cutting through Order's men until the last one fell as the campers cheered while Percy looked around till he headed over to the successors, immortal campers, Rangers, and hunters who were sent here.

"Thank goodness you came at the right time Perce, if you didn't we would've been screwed." Rayner said as Percy spoke "Don't worry about it, are all of you okay?" he said as they all nodded "Where's Zane?" Rayner said as Percy pointed to the lifeless body of Zane Skye as they all nodded. "Glad he's out of the way. Did you grab the other Titans?" Thaila said as Percy nodded "Yes, after some issues they agreed." he said while they raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Tyler said as Percy spoke "They thought that I was a mortal and I need to learn my place but that thought changed very quickly when they felt my aura." he said as they all chuckled "They all do that." Rayner said as they all nodded "Reyna, gather up all the Roman campers and legacies and tell them its time to leave." he said as Reyna nodded but then spoke "What about their armor and supplies, they need all of that." she said as Percy spoke "I'll take care of it, but we need to get everyone out of here before Order sends another attack force to wipe out the Romans." he said as she nodded and went to gather up all the Romans.

Linebreak

"Finally got all that out of the way, head back to Olympus everyone and I'll go grab Helios, Selene, Eos, Phoebe, and Periboea then we'll meet you there." He said as they all nodded as some flashed away while Percy created a portal for the people who couldn't flash till he stopped Luke and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Perce?" He said as Percy spoke "You're missing a chunk of your hair, did a ax try to take your head off?" he said as Luke spoke "Chaos." was all he said as Percy smiled and sent him though the portal and appeared on Olympus.

"Looks like Percy got our allies." Luke said as we all nodded and started having small talk with each other about the attack or just anything basically until a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room.

 **Helios POV**

We watched in shock at how deadly Percy was and how skilled he was with the hunting knifes, swords, and archery. "I thought children of Poseidon were terrible at archery?" Selene said in shock at Percy's skills till we saw him jump down from the roof and his hunting knifes appeared in his hand as he was basically a black blur moving though the army till the last soldier fell as the campers all cheered as Percy stood up and walked over to a group of people and started talking to them. "I thought the same thing." I said in shock until they all nodded as some disappeared while Percy summoned a portal as what looked like Artemis's hunters walked though it till he stopped the last one and looked at him in confusion and said something as the blonde haired boy around the age of twenty four spoke as Percy smiled and sent him though the portal as he disappeared and appeared beside us.

"You guys ready to head to Olympus?" He said as we nodded as Selene spoke "I thought children of Poseidon were terrible at archery?" she said in shock as Percy spoke "I can thank Hemera for that. When you meet the primodials and my mother Chaos, don't bow to them, they hate it. Just act like you would around each other, they aren't going to destroy you for not calling them 'Lady' or 'Lord'. They aren't like Zeus and the other Olympians. Their pretty laidback, just don't piss them off and we'll be good. The only people who pissed them off was Zeus and Ares and that's it." he said as created a portal and gestured for us to walk through it as Selene went first, Eos, Phoebe, then Periboea who thanked Percy once more but he just waved it off until me and him remained. "Ready to go?" I said as he nodded and we walked through the portal.

 **Percy POV**

As I closed the portal, I saw everyone smiling at me while Helios and everyone else looked around in awe. "Hello everyone, I gathered up our allies." I said as Lelantos walked forward and saw Periboea and tackled her in a hug as I smiled as he walked over and shook my hand so fast he moved quicker than Aether did whenever there was strawberry cake and desert in the dining hall on Tuesday and Thursday. "Thank you so much Percy, I don't know how I could thank you." He said as I spoke "You can start by letting go of my hand, I think you popped my arm multiple times." I said as he quickly released my hand and muttered his apologies.

"So what's next Percy?" Aether said as I spoke "I need to find King Tarkan's son so he won't surrender. Like I said before, King Tarkan is the only thing between Order having his full forces here on Earth making our job a lot tougher than it already is." I said as everyone nodded "Do you know where he is at though?" my dad said as I sighed.

"Sadly no, all I know is that his son loves to go to fire planets, but his son will never speak up. He can't become a king if he can't even make choices by himself." I said as they nodded in agreement while Athena spoke "Where was he kidnapped at?" she said as Aether spoke "Guards said they escorted him to his room and he went to bed, two of the guards stayed in his room. Said they dozed off for not even thirty seconds and he was gone, but everything was like it should be and there was no sign of resistance. Everything was in order." he said as everyone looked at him shocked while I froze and started thinking about who has King Tarkan's son.

"Percy, do you know something?" Vivian said as I nodded "I think I know who took King Tarkan's son. We know that Order is involved but we don't know who did it. Zane is dead, Caroline is on our side, Theron's son isn't a master of stealth, so who does that leave?" I said as everyone was thoughtful till their eyes widened and Caroline spoke up "Kyle." she said confusing everyone as I spoke "Kyle is the successor of Order. But why does that name seem familiar?" I said as the successors nodded "It does seem familiar, like it's a faint memory." Rosa said as the successors nodded as did I.

As my dad went to speak a message appeared in front of us and it showed King Tarken's son tied up while his eyes were filled with fear. "Prince are you okay?" I said as he didn't answer as I went to speak again till Kyle walked up wearing his white cloak while he had a sword that was like the Sword of Order but wasn't radiating power like it. "Hello Percy, it's been a long time since we last talked peacefully." He said as Athena spoke "What do you mean?" she said but he either didn't hear her or just ignored her "What do you mean?" I said as he spoke "You really don't remember me?" he said as I shook my head confused.

"Remember, you wouldn't let me join the Primordial Army because I was your brother outside the successors, Rangers, and primordials. Come on Perce, remember now?" He said as my eyes widened as I remembered my first true friend outside the army and successors, Kyle Maurice Blaze.

"Kyle, what happened to you?" I whispered in shock as he laughed "Order happened Percy, he came to me and offered me a proposition, now I am more stronger than before." he said as I felt betrayed then pure fury enter my veins "You died." I hissed through clenched teeth. "I felt your soul enter the Underworld. For years we mourned over your death and this entire time YOU WERE WORKING WITH ORDER!" I shouted as I lost control of my power and cracks started appearing in the throne room, thunder and lightning was rocking the sky, the seas were getting violent until I finally controlled myself, knowing that I done some damage to the Universe and will have to fix it after. Once I controlled my aura everyone was looking at me in shock while Kyle had an emotionless mask on.

"You left me in the Underworld, _you_ and all your closest brothers and sisters died but you came back from the dead." He spat as I spoke "I didn't bring myself back from the dead, Void did. He brought everyone back from the dead, I still can't bring someone back from the dead. If there was anyway that I could've brought you back, I would've. But you made your choice to fight for Order, you aren't the Kyle that I knew all those years ago." I spat back as he laughed and spoke "Don't try to fight me Percy, I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. If you choose to fight me, I'm on Planet Dagoba, the prince's favorite planet. You're making a huge mistake fighting me Percy." he said as I spoke "No, it's _you_ who are making a mistake fighting _me_. I going to put you down for good and this time, you won't be getting back up." I snarled as I swiped my hand through the message.

 **Poseidon POV**

"No, it's _you_ who are making a huge mistake fighting _me._ I'm going to put you down for good and this time, you won't be getting back up." Percy snarled in a very unhuman like way as he swiped through the message while we looked at him in shock. He was taking deep breaths till he looked at us and I saw multiple emotions in his eyes, pain, rage, guilt and many more emotions. When he spoke his voice was cold and emotionless "I'll be back." he said as Vivian tried to stop him "Percy-" but he didn't stop as he disappeared while we looked in shock.

"Has Percy ever lost control of his power like that before?" Athena said as the successors and Rangers shook their heads "Never, he's been mad before but never lost control of his power or temper, even when you stole the Book of Aguilar De Nerha from his chambers. This is the first time he's ever done that." Anthony said as Chaos made a screen appear as we saw Percy on a fire planet looking around till he saw what looks like a work mine there as he flashed there.

When he got there, he was on a platform while Kyle was standing there with what looked like guards around him while the prince stood beside Kyle bound in rope. "I see you ignored my warning." Kyle said as Percy started to grow wolf fangs while his eyes glowed with fury as Kyle nodded his heads as all the guards pulled out weapons as Percy snarled and ran at them.

We watched in horror and shock at how brutal he was, he made the tortures that he and the Rangers gave to Theron's associates and family look like a playground compared to what he was doing right now till he had the last guard in a chokehold till he snapped his neck violently and kicked him to the ground while blood was visible on his body as he stood up slowly and glared at Kyle.

"I see your wolf side is taking over." He said as he took out the sword he had from before "Let's settle this like men, shall we?" he said as Percy spoke in his multi-voice "Gladly." he snarled as the Sword of Chaos appeared in his hands as Kyle shoved the prince into the wall knocking him unconscious as he ran at Percy while he ran back as they clashed and started moving like light as we watched in shock as the fire started rising around them and circling them moving faster and faster till all we saw were two blurs of black and white and a wall of fire surrounding them.

"Why is the fire look like it's debating who to obey?" Athena said while not taking her eyes off the screen "Kyle is a son of Hyperion and Percy is a Champion of Hestia and Hephaestus, both had their powers increased. The fire doesn't know who to obey." Vivian said as Percy grabbed Kyle and threw him straight through one of the walls as our eyes widened as he stood there shaking in anger as Kyle got out.

Before we even knew what happened Percy was already in front of Kyle and had him by the throat and slammed him hard into the platform making cracks appear in the ground as he brought his fist down while Kyle moved to the side as his fist went through the ground while our eyes widened as cracks started appearing even more in the ground as the platform was falling apart as the prince rolled to the edge and feed himself while Kyle wrapped his legs around Percy and tried to choke him but Percy head butted him...hard.

"Percy's really trying to kill him." Athena said in shock as blood oozed out of Kyle's head as Percy raised his hand as claws were forming and he brought his hand down as Kyle put his arms in a x formation as Percy's claws scratched him as Percy was trying to eat his face off as he kept snapping at him and getting closer with each attempt till a white beam knocked Percy back and into one of the walls.

He pulled himself out as he looked for the prince and saw him running down the hallway as Kyle and Percy looked at each other then took off while their swords came back to them as they were a blur of black and white chasing after the prince till they were in what looked like a control room as Percy was attack Kyle relentlessly hitting all the panels making sparks flash while Kyle could barely keep up until Percy brought his sword down as they connected and they both went back in opposite directions.

They both landed on panels until what sounded like a warning horn sound but Percy and Kyle both ignored it and continued attacking each other till Percy tackled Kyle through the wall as our eyes widened. "Percy's beyond pissed. I've never seem him act so..." Rosa struggled to find the right words till Thalia spoke "Animal like?" she said as Rosa nodded till Percy tackled him through another wall till they landed on the ground as Percy got up and brought his knee to Kyle's face as he went back till shadows wrapped around him and brought him back towards Percy as he brought his fist to his nose again as Kyle kicked him in the mouth. Again, they both went in opposite directions.

They hopped out and both pulled out a pair of hunting knifes, Percy his usual black pair while Kyle had a white pair as they attacked each other and started moving quicker till Percy kicked Kyle up into the roof as he knocked the lights out as it went dark and was quiet as we watched in tense silence.

It was quiet till the sounds of swords being unsheathed as a pure white one glowed while the owner had pure white eyes while the other had a pitch black sword that glowed while the owner had eyes that were like the Universe as they stared each other down till they ran at each other and all we could see were the sparks and the swords moving till the lights started flickering and we could see Kyle had a bruise on his right cheek while Percy had nothing on him as the lights died out again as they continued their onslaught on each other. They continued attacking each other till Percy kicked Kyle's sword away till he tackled Percy though a window as they landed on a support beam that the prince was on trying to cross. As they continued fighting, the beam started groaning under the weight as our eyes widened as did the prince's but Percy and Kyle continued trying to kill each other as Percy had his hands wrapped around Kyle's neck and was getting tighter as he hissed "We mourned for your death, your sisters, your brothers, your father, your mother, Serenity mourned for you the most. You broke her heart and now I'm going to break your neck." he said as Kyle's was started to lose conscious till the support beam snapped as they all fell.

They were at least five hundred feet in the air and if they all didn't look where they were going, their all going to be burned alive. Luckily Percy noticed and used Kyle to propel himself towards the prince as he caught him and tossed him to the ground, he wasn't going to make it till a burst of wind supported him and got him to shore as Kyle tackled Percy straight into the lava as our eyes widened.

"Are they alive?" Helios said worriedly as the fire rose up and Percy was riding it like a wave and Kyle was using it like how Jason uses the wind but Percy's right forearm down to his fingers was covered in lava and Kyle's was the same way but with his left forearm as they glared at each other. "Why are their left and right forearms covered in lava?" I said as they all looked at them till Hemera's eyes widened "Oh poor Percy." she said as we looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Hem?" Erebus said as she spoke "Their forearms are like that because they lost theirs. So their using fire to forge their forearms." she said sadly as our eyes widened to see Percy using water to cool it off and it started to forge into a arm while Kyle did the same thing. "Oh Percy." Vivian said softly as they both were gripping their arms till they looked at each other "Kind of like the saying an eye for an eye. Instead of being an eye, it's our arms. Ironic huh?" Kyle said as Percy spoke "Definitely ironic." he said coldly as Kyle continued "You can't beat me Percy." he said as Percy spoke "What makes you say that?" he said as he turned to water and launched himself into Kyle as he staggered and fell off and landed on the shore as Kyle's eyes were changing from sea green to pure white. "I'll make you suffer from the inside before I end you." Percy said as Kyle started to turn red from the inside out then to a blue color as Kyle was sweating buckets while his hand reached for his sword but it looks like Kyle was fighting Percy for control.

Kyle had his sword in his hand and was bringing it slowly to his stomach as Percy spoke "What's wrong _Kyle_? Do you still think you can defeat me now?" he said as the sword was slowly piercing his stomach as he had tears forming in his eyes till his eyes turned pure white as a bright flash appeared around Kyle as Percy was thrown out of Kyle's body as he had a piece of the sword in his stomach while Kyle had the same thing as they both laid there groaning in pain.

After a couple minutes of struggling, Percy had finally pulled the sword from his stomach and stood up slowly while Kyle lay there groaning in pain as blood surrounded him while he was as pale as a sheet. "You brought this upon yourself Kyle, it didn't have to be this way." Percy said as Kyle tried to laugh but coughed up blood instead "I know, I wanted power and I got it but in return I lost everything. And now I must pay the price." he said as he took a shuddering breath and spoke "I'm sorry Percy, tell my family I'm sorry and tell Serenity that I'm sorry for giving her so much pain." he said as he looked past Percy and his eyes widened as he lurched forward as the remaining sword pierced even deeper as he shoved Percy out of the way as a spear pierced his lung as he got out his hunting knife and threw it with accuracy towards the soldier who threw it as he cried out in pain.

Percy sat there wide-eyed till he tried to pull the spear out till Kyle stopped him "Don't, you can't fix this. I must face my punishment and I won't run away from it." he said as Percy went to speak but nodded nonetheless as Kyle coughed up more blood but spoke "T-Three w-weeks P-Perce, i-in t-three w-weeks T-T-Theron w-will k-kill the p-prince to get K-King T-Tarken to s-surrender." he said as Percy nodded.

"H-He is in R-R-Ro-" Kyle tried to finish but couldn't as Percy spoke "Rome." he said as Kyle nodded with a smile as he laid his head back and took his last breath as a ship was leaving as Percy looked up and saw it leave. "Rome eh? Three weeks. I'm coming for you Theron. You and Order will pay for all the suffering you have caused." He said as he pulled the remainder of the spear and remainder of the sword out of Kyle's stomach and wrapped him up in his white cloak and changed the sign of Order to a sign of Chaos as he put the body in the lava as he watched it slowly burn alive as he looked up at the stars.

"Stars are beautiful this night eh Kyle?" He said as the flames rose up as he continued "I personally think that Astraeus is doing this. But whatever I'll thank him later." he said as the flames rose higher and splashed him as he shook it off. "Even in death, you're still annoying." He said as he took a deep breath and spoke "Three weeks eh? I can do that." he said as he looked back at the shore and saw something glittering as he walked over to it and picked it up to see it was a necklace with a picture of a beautiful girl who must be Serenity, Percy, and Kyle in it as it was shaped like a heart as the flames rose again as he nodded "I'll give it to her." he said as the flames went back to normal as he disappeared from the planet and appeared in front of his cabin as he opened it and slowly closed the door as his cloak billowed as he walked up the steps gently while blood was still pouring from his wound as he went into his room and closed the door as it ended.

We all looked around in shock until Vivian spoke "I'm going to go check on him, he needs to get that wound check and his...arm." she said as we all knew what she was talking about. "We'll join you." I said softly as everyone nodded while we all disappeared in different flashes while some of us brought the campers as we all appeared in front of the Chaos Cabin as we walked in and headed up the stairs as we all stood in front of Percy's door as Vivian went to speak but Percy spoke first. "Doors open, if you planned on surprising me, you shouldn't have let Apollo and Hermes come in last." He said as Apollo and Hermes smiled sheepishly as Vivian opened the door as we saw Percy on his bed twirling the necklace around his fingers while his forearm that he lost was hanging off to the side glowing with fire.

"Feel free to sit anywhere. I don't really care." He said as we all sat on the chairs, couches, while me and Vivian sat on the bed beside him looking at him in concern. "If you're thirsty or hungry there's a fridge by my work desk, feel free to grab a snack." He said still twirling the necklace around while we all sat there, not knowing what to say because of what just transpired today.

"Some day huh?" Apollo said as Percy spoke "Yes, some day." he said still twirling the necklace while Vivian gently took his arm and started to trace the sides of it and grabbed some medical supplies and started fixing his wound but Percy just kept twirling the necklace. "Every kill someone because of another person's mistake?" He said as he stopped twirling the necklace but kept his eyes on the roof "Yes, Percy we all have." I said as he nodded "Doesn't feel good huh? Feels terrible especially if you were close with them." he said while we all nodded.

"I know that I scared you with my reaction and how I violently killed those guards. I don't blame you, wherever I go, death and destruction follows. I'm a pawn, a man bred for war and born to end lives. So please, don't try to hide the fear just to make me feel better, because it's only going to make me feel more guilty, I don't care if you look at me in fear, disgust or not. Nobodies perfect or right, everyone has a dark side that must be unleased sometime. At night I see their faces." He said confusing us "Who's faces?" Vivian said gently as Percy spoke "Of all the men I killed, every night I go to sleep and I'm in the Underworld standing on one side of the River Styx while their on the other side." he said while we looked at him shocked "Do you know what their doing?" he said as he sat up as his eyes were like the sun, beautiful but yet horrifying.

"What are they doing?" Chaos said gently as Percy spoke "Their waiting for me." he said as we froze and looked at him "Waiting for you?" Annabeth said as he nodded. "Waiting for me to pass to the next realm to join them. In what, I don't know but I hope it's not to join them in the Fields of Punishment. Their waiting, I tried asking them why but they just shake their heads and say the same thing "We're waiting for you." at first I didn't know what they meant till I realized their waiting for me to join them in the Underworld. As Theron nears you will have to kill another living person, all of you have too. No matter how young or old you are it will happen, weather you like it or not. I know some of you wish to join the Primordial Army but first it begins here, how far are you willing to go to take another person's life. Not because their a boy but because you have to, because it you don't kill that person, they can be responsible for someone's death. These soldiers Theron has have no problem with killing, they do it all the time but this is going to be your first. Can you do it? There's a big difference in killing monsters and humans. Monsters come back, humans can't. Hell I shouldn't even be alive. But I am." he said as he looked at his arm as did we.

"You think it's easy killing another person, it's not. You will feel guilt and feel disgusted with yourself, think how the Rangers feel. Look at them and you will see it clear as day in their eyes, look up Rangers." He said as they looked up as we looked into their eyes and saw he was right. Clear as day was guilt, shame, regret, disgust and multiple emotions flashing through their eyes "Tell me, do you see it in their eyes?" he said as we nodded "Clear as day." Camille said softly as he chuckled "Now look into my eyes and tell me what you see." he said as we looked into his eyes and saw disgust, disdain, shame, regret, guilt, and many more.

"What do you see?" He said as I spoke "Shame, guilt, regret, disgust, disdain, and much more." I said softly as he nodded "You immortals kill whoever you want and have no remorse because you have no heart. You don't feel pain like we do, in some ways we demigods are stronger than you gods." he said as he leaned back onto his bed. "You can stay here if you want, I won't stop you. Just don't steal anything, you can sleep in here or downstairs." he said as he put the necklace on his desk and turned to the side "Vivian, where's Daniel?" he said as she spoke "With Hestia." she said as he nodded "You can leave if you wish to." he said as she laid down beside him "Why would I leave?" she said as he chuckled and turn back to face her.

"Goodnight everyone, Titans, we'll get you setup soon, see you in the morning." He said as he wrapped his arms around Vivian and was asleep in a matter of seconds as I stood up gently as did everyone else minus the Rangers who all stayed in his room as I shut the door gently and looked at everyone.

"He's right. It's going to be different killing a human than a monster." Thalia said as we nodded "They must feel terrible, we've seen all the stuff they been through and we've seen how much they've killed. People are scared of them but that's because they don't know the full story, they feel guilty and disgusted with themselves. I don't even want to know how much guilt and disgust Percy feels." Camille said as we nodded.

"Let's head downstairs, it's been a crazy day for Percy, too much is on his shoulders at the time. He needs to relax." Hades said as we nodded and headed downstairs.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review!**

 **Two and a half weeks later**

 **Vivian POV**

"What do we do with the campers? They won't leave Percy alone and if anyone tries to mock Kyle Percy tries to kill them." Poseidon said glaring at Ares as Apollo spoke "Ares keep your children under control please, Percy is under a lot of stress and I'm tired. I don't know how many times we've all had to subdue him from killing one of your hotheaded children because they can't keep their mouths shut. They didn't see what happened and have no right to talk, hell all of them haven't even seen the battle or Theron's forces." he said as we all nodded.

"What do we do about Percy? He refuses to let us fix him arm and we don't know if he's okay emotionally and mentally." Helios said as I spoke "He's improving but he still won't let us replace his arm." I said as Athena spoke "I'm really curious to how he forged that? It's made of ice but on the inside fire is swirling around but when we touched it, it felt like a regular hand." she said as Hades spoke "Can you please stop talking about that? It's starting to annoy me and how Percy made it is none of our concern. He's seen too much and you pestering him about it isn't helping. Your curiosity can wait for we have bigger problems than that." he said as we nodded.

"What of King Tarkan's son?" Chaos said as Aether spoke "He's close to surrendering, we know that he's somewhere in Rome but where? Rome is huge and it will take us a while to find him." he said as a voice spoke "That's because he isn't in Rome." Percy said as he walked out of the shadows, his ever changing eyes looking at us.

"Was Kyle lying?" Athena said as we glared at her while Percy looked at her coldly "Athena, shut up. If I hear another word out of you, you can join your father as a mortal." he said as she looked shocked and went to speak but stopped and nodded. "Thank you, I apologize knowing I've been a little out of it these past couple weeks but I've had a lot on my mind." He said as Aether spoke "Don't worry about it Perce, we all know you're having a hard time. Take your time." he said as we nodded while Percy smiled gratefully at us then spoke "Prince Alexander isn't in Rome, he's _beneath_ it. They must be hiding him so that if we did find out where he was at, we wouldn't know where to look. Theron and Order are hiding him till their going to execute him, their going to return King Tarken's son to him, but in pieces. Theron isn't one to keep a promise." he said as he looked at the Titans.

"Did my dad brief you on what your job is?" He said as they nodded "Good, Lelantos I need you to be patient with them. Don't make rash actions and get yourself caught, this goes to everyone scouting on Theron's army." He said as we all nodded. "What do we do to rescue the prince Percy?" Anthony said as Percy looked thoughtful till he spoke ""What's today?" he said as I spoke "March 17th, why?" I said as he smiled "Perfect, I need the fifty Rangers who were with me the longest." he said as they stepped up.

"Where are we heading Perce?" Kane said as he spoke "We're heading to Rome, Jason you're coming with us. I need the campers to start setting up defense positions around the camp since we had to expand it for the extra armies. I know you all want to help me but you'll help by doing this, the war is coming closer to Olympus and I need you ready here." he said while we nodded, albeit reluctantly. "You all ready to go?" Percy said as they all nodded as they disappeared "Hermes can you tell the campers to start setting up their defense positions?" Poseidon said as Hermes nodded and disappeared in a flash as Chaos opened a screen for us to see multiple figures moving through the forests as Hermes flashed back.

"Their getting ready now." He said as Poseidon nodded as we saw Percy and his Rangers moving through the forests till they all stopped as Percy was looking around as he spoke "Do you hear that?" he said as they all nodded. "It sounds like...panting." Jason said as they all pulled out their bows as they pointed them to the North as a large beast came out of the forests, snarling at them. "Yep, I thought that's what it was." Percy said as multiple soldiers all came out of the forests with weapons pointing them at the Rangers.

Percy made eye contact with the other Rangers as they all nodded as Percy spoke "Who's your commander in charge?" he said as Troy came out of the bushes. "Ah Troy, Order's little bitch. How ironic." Percy said as Troy turned red in anger then spoke "Put down your weapons, you are outnumbered." he said as Percy laughed "When have numbers ever gone in your favor?" he said as Troy pulled out a sword and went to speak till a soldier spoke "Milord, your father wants them alive, not dead." he said as Troy nodded reluctantly and put his sword away.

"Last chance Perseus, surrender and come with us." He said as Percy had his bow out till he threw it down as did the other Rangers as they were bound with chains and were walking forward. "Why did they surrender so easily?" Aphrodite said as Apollo spoke "Probably part of Percy's plan that will no doubt nearly get them killed." he said as we all nodded as they appeared in Rome but it was empty. "Where are all the citizens at? You didn't kill them did you?" Percy said as Troy spoke "Why get our weapons dirty with the blood of a useless mortal?" he said as Percy spoke "Don't forget, you are also a mortal so basically your calling yourself useless." he said as Troy clenched his teeth as they continued walking through the Rome towards the Coliseum.

"Why are we heading to the Coliseum?" Jason said as Piper spoke "Why are they acting so...out of character?" she said as we all shook our heads. "Percy's a confusing person, I don't know what Vivian see's in him." Rayner said as I glared at him as they entered the Coliseum to see it was filled with Theron's men as they were multiple pillars in the arena as Percy and everyone else was dragged roughly to the pillars as they were tying two Rangers to each pillar, one on each side.

Percy was observing the army till his eyes widened as did ours. Standing around a pillar were eight of the monstrous beings that Percy fought and was nearly killed by as he and Jason were pulled to it. "You know, if you let me go I won't have to break your neck for putting me in this position." Percy said to the soldier as he was chained to the pillar, pulling his arms up and chaining his legs up as he spoke "Good luck with that, these chains are impossible to escape." he said as Jason spoke "Percy's known for doing the impossible." he said as the soldier glared at him.

"Well this time it is impossible." He spat as Percy spoke "Sure, Theron said the same thing when I died, but you don't see me in the Underworld do you?" he said as the soldier punched Percy in the mouth as our eyes widened. "You know what, when I get out of these chains I'm going to kick your ass and I'm not one known for breaking promises." He said coldly as the soldier smirked and walked off as the eight monstrous beings were pulled back as Percy spoke "Look for the prince, he's bound to be beside Theron and Order." Percy said as Jason nodded as they started looking around till Jason spoke "Found him Percy, he's on your side." he said as Percy spoke "How can you tell? You're on the opposite side of me." Percy said as Jason spoke "There's this thing called a reflection. You should check it out." he said sarcastically.

"What's your brilliant plan Percy? You know we could have easily killed them, why'd you stop us?" Anthony said from the pillar to his right as he spoke "It's part of my plan, this will benefit us and the prince in many ways." he said as Tanner opposite of Anthony spoke "How will it benefit us when we're tied up?" he said as Percy went to speak but Theron spoke first "Perseus Jackson, how pleasant of you to join us." he spat as Percy mumbled "Apollo, move the sun out of the way." he mumbled as Apollo moved the sun as Percy looked up and we could see Theron, Order, and the prince in what looks like a press box.

"Theron, it's been to long since I've seen your face." Percy spat as he struggled in the chains as Theron smirked "Like the chains? We knew you would come so we decided to greet you." he said as Percy spoke "Oh yes, their lovely ain't that right everyone?" he said as the Rangers all nodded. "Definitely, I love being chained up and possibly executed." Hunter spat on Percy's left with Preston tied up opposite of her.

"So Theron, why did you free all the Titans and Giants? Running out of soldiers so you desperately went to the Pit?" Percy said with a raised eyebrow as Theron turned red in anger and spoke "Bring the oil." he demanded as multiple soldiers poured oil around the Rangers.

"He's going to burn them." Athena said as our eyes widened "Percy, seriously what is your plan? Because if it doesn't work soon, we're all going to be burned alive." Hunter said as Percy spoke "Prince Alexander." he said as the prince looked up at Percy. "You are going to be a king soon, you need to start speaking up. You can start by speaking up now, tell Theron and his army what they are facing." He said while we all looked at him in shock, his Rangers included. "Percy, what are you doing? Prince Alexander won't speak. He's too scared to, no offense but he won't speak." Anthony hissed but Percy just ignored him and continued looking at the prince who was looking at Percy then at Theron as soldiers brought torches out and were walking towards Percy and his Rangers while I started feeling sick to my stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said as Erebus shadow travelled beside me and patted my back soothingly as the soldiers were about to drop the torches as Poseidon stood up and was about to flash out till the prince spoke "Wait!" he said as everyone froze and looked at him as Theron spoke "Why did you stop them, to buy the Rangers time?" he spat as the prince stood up and walked towards the front of the press box so everyone could see him.

"You are making a grave mistake by doing this. You think that it will give you a advantage over Chaos and the Olympians but it will only enrage them and you will bring pain and suffering upon yourself and everyone else." He said as our eyes widened while the soldiers looked reluctant to drop the torches as he continued "You fight for who you think is a god but is a mere mortal like the rest of you, among those fifty Rangers are men and women who are considered gods for their skills and powers are unmatched by the Olympians and Primordials. Down there is Perseus Jackson, a man of true power and skills that not even Chaos can defeat. Behold, the true power of a god!" he shouted as Percy's eyes changed to that of the Universe and his aura must've been released because they all fell to their knees except for Prince Alexander. "Look upon the man you call a god and see that he and Order are on their knees upon this being's power. Who will you fight for? A man who calls himself a god and wants to destroy the Universe? Or will you fight for those who defend it?" he said as Percy's aura must've subsided because they all stood up shakily looking at Percy then at Theron while Theron was looking at him in hate.

"That...was my plan Hunter." Percy said as Theron shouted "Burn them alive!" he shouted as the soldiers snapped out of their daze and started walking towards them while Percy nodded at the prince as he nodded back.

The soldiers got closer till a arrow hit the soldier a few feet in front of Percy as he dropped the torch as it landed in the oil and started to spread around as the soldiers started fighting each other as Percy spoke "Showtime." he said as he kicked the soldier in front of him back into the fire as he was burned alive as he flipped backwards as the chain broke free while our eyes widened.

Percy got Jason untied and spoke "Start freeing the others, I'll get the prince." he said as Jason nodded as multiple soldiers started running to Percy as he ran back at them. "What's he doing?! He has no weapon and his hands are still chained up." Athena said as Percy wrapped the chain around one's throat and slung him into another as they fell into the fire while we winced. "That must smell terrible." Hermes said as Percy dealt with the soldiers till a arrow came at him as he flipped and looked up to see multiple arrows pointed at him.

He just smirked and ran toward the stands using them as springboards till he reached the archers and saw the same soldier who punched him. "Told you, I'll get free and kick your ass and now I get to." Percy said as he ran at them using the chain to sling them off the edge or use it to break their necks till he had the same soldier in a chokehold. "Be grateful you get a merciful death." He said as he broke his neck and looked down to see all the Rangers free and fighting, but their hands were still bound in chains but they were doing the same thing he was.

"Where are you prince?" Percy muttered till he saw the prince struggling with a couple guards as Percy started running towards them and finally reached Prince Alexander as he grabbed one soldier and tossed him over the edge as Prince Alexander ducked under a punch as Percy used the chain to break his neck as he stood up. "Prince Alexander, we're here to get you out of here. Please follow me." He said as Prince Alexander nodded as they ran down the stands till they stood in the middle of the arena with the Rangers all in a circle as the fire started to circle them and get wilder.

"What now Percy? We got the prince but now we're about to be burned alive." Hunter said as the fire started getting closer to them till they were nearly back to back till they all fell through the floor. "What happened?" Athena said as they all landed on the floor "Percy get off me. You heavier than a damn building." Jason said as Percy got up as did they and looked around. "Everyone gather up your weapons. It's time for us to get out of here." Percy said as Anthony spoke "Percy, we can't shoot our bows when we're bound in chains and we can't use our hunting knifes. How will we fight?" he said as Percy smirked.

"We use the chains. Use the roofs to meet up at the rendezvous, once everyone's there, we will head to Olympus." Percy said as they nodded while we were confused "Travel in pairs and always watch each others back." Percy said as they all nodded.

"Hunter, Jason, you're coming with me. Prince Alexander you are also coming with us, can you keep up?" Percy said while he nodded "Yes, I can keep up Percy." "Good, because we aren't going to stop for anything. Let's go." Percy said as they grabbed their bows and hunting knifes.

Linebreak

"Come out Rangers, you have no chance of escape." A soldier said as they opened the doors and surrounded the doors. "Think their going to come out?" Apollo said as Poseidon spoke up "Yes, but not in the way their expecting." he said as a throwing knife came flying out and hit the soldier in the throat as multiple throwing knifes came out of the door as the Rangers came running out and ran in different directions, some ran down the streets while some were scaling the walls till they reached the top and started running.

"Why are they separating?" Athena said as Theron spoke "After them! Don't let them escape with the prince!" he yelled as his men started chasing after the Rangers. It showed Percy, Jason, Hunter, and Prince Alexander all on a roof fighting multiple soldiers with the chains. "How are they able to work so well?" Hermes said as we saw multiple Rangers on the other roofs fighting as they were all moving to the north with Theron's men chasing them.

"I don't know but I'm glad their okay." I said as everyone nodded as Percy put his hands up as a soldier brought his sword down as the chains snapped as Percy kicked him off the edge as Hunter ran at him as he gave her a boost as she climbed onto the next roof as Jason did the same thing with the prince as Percy and Jason climbed up and started running again.

"Jason, take the prince and split up. Me and Hunter will drive them away." Percy said as Jason nodded as Percy and Hunter ran to the northeast with most of the soldiers behind them as they started using ropes to get to the next roof as one of the soldiers cut the rope as Percy and Hunter grabbed on as they went through a window and got up as soldiers came through the window as they started fighting back to back till Percy grabbed a spare bow and Hunter grabbed one of his hunting knife as they switched positions as Percy let loose a arrow at the perfect time as a soldier ran through the door.

Percy threw down the bow as him and Hunter ran through the hallways and jumped out the window as they started scaling the building till they reached the very top as they stopped. "They are very high up." Apollo said as Percy spoke "Ready to jump?" he said as she looked at him in shock. "What?! No thank you, I think I'll rather climb down." She said as Percy pushed her to the side as a arrow sailed past them as Percy pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the soldier, killing him.

"Hunter, now is not the time to argue. Jump!" Percy said as he shot another arrow at a soldier as she ignored him and used his hunting knife to fight as Percy growled. "I'm going to figure out why you're so mad at me." Percy mumbled as he grabbed her and jumped off the edge as our eyes widened.

"Percy I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as Percy yelled "Not like you already do. Why are you always so pissed at me?" he yelled as they landed in the water in a big splash.

Linebreak

"Everyone here?" Percy said as all the Rangers nodded, drying out their clothes or hair as Hunter was glaring at Percy in hate. "Prince Alexander are you here?" He said as Prince Alexander walked forward and nodded "Good, I'm going to flash you back home." Percy said as Prince Alexander nodded as Percy created a portal as he nodded at Prince Alexander as he walked through the portal.

"I'm going to flash us to Olympus, alright?" Percy said as they nodded as they disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of us "Sup guys?" Percy said as we glared at him. "I know you're all pissed at me but now Theron and Order are going to come to New York, where we can fight them on home turf. Plus our home is safe for the time being." Percy said with a smile as I walked up to him "You're stupid you know that?" I said as he smiled and nodded gave me a kiss. "Lelantos, this is where you and the other Titans will come in." Percy said as they nodded and he started explaining his plan.

 **Three months later**

 **Percy POV**

"Alright, Lelantos said that their first attack is going to be today around noon. So that's going to be when we're eating, we can hold off a full brute force with our numbers. We're going to be fighting in decent size area, not a battleground like Greece. What we'll do is have the archers minus the Rangers and Hunters of Artemis in the back behind our armies keeping the large part of the force separated from the main attack force. We'll have two hundred and fifty campers and two hundred and fifty soldiers from the armies we got in a defensive position around the archers so they can defend them. We won't charge them, let them come to us. We still have some trainees who need to be watched and not out in the battle yet, alright?" I said as everyone nodded.

"Where will we be Percy?" Camille said as I spoke "I need all the immortal campers, elder hunters, successors, my Royal Guard, Anthony, Preston, Kane, Raven, Jason, Shane, Tanner, and Hunter with me." I said as everyone nodded "What about the rest of the armies Percy?" Nyx said as I spoke "We'll have the Primordial Army in the front, the Olympian Army in the middle, then the armies from Theron's in the back, I want the hunters and Rangers to be on the rooftops of the cabins in small groups of ten to twenty. Sabrina, Michelle, Alexis, Chase, Cassandra, Derek, Tyler, Katrina, Lacey, I want all of you here on Olympus." I said as they went to protest till Apollo spoke up "Listen to Percy, their going to be killing another person and you're too young for this, everyone else has seen battle or killed another person." he said as everyone nodded while they were reluctant but nodded nonetheless "Are the traps set?" I said as Leo spoke "Yes Perce, their all setup, just like you asked." he said as I nodded as Annabeth spoke.

"Do we know what major enemies Order sent?" She said as Lelantos spoke "Order sent Periboea, Themis, and Thoon to lead, if they need assistance, they'll send the bear twins, the gorgons and Medusa to help." he said as I nodded "Perseus, Atlas is free from under the sky. So that makes sixteen Titans and fifteen Giants." Zoe said as I pursed my lips and nodded. "That's fine, who is holding the sky?" I said as my dad spoke "Order has all the Titans who refused to fight for him to hold the sky, so Metis, Rhea, and Calypso are holding it." he said as I clenched the table and spoke "Order is going to keep them under there as much as possible, Ouranos can you do anything to help them?" I said as he nodded "I can take some weight off them but they have to hold it." he said as I nodded.

"When Order shows his strongest asset, we'll capture them and throw them under the sky and free Calypso, Metis, and Rhea making Order choose who to hold the sky, Atlas or his strongest asset." I said as everyone nodded.

"Is everyone setup and waiting for the army to approach?" I said as everyone nodded as Hermes appeared "Percy, Order's army is approaching on the hill. Their trying to break the barrier." he said as I nodded. "Showtime, mother, you and everyone else should be here while I take everyone with me." I said as she nodded as I looked at everyone else "You guys ready?" I said as they nodded. "I can't having you freezing up after killing a person, once you kill one move on to the next, alright?" I said as they nodded while we disappeared in a flash.

 **Thalia POV**

When Percy flashed us we were behind Order's army and saw it was _massive!_ "This is but merely a fraction of the monster that is Theron's army. But while he has more numbers, we have more skills." Rayner said as Percy spoke "Look for Periboea, Thoon, and Themis among the midst." he said as we all started looking till Atlanta spoke "There Percy, in the middle." she said as he nodded "Good, let's see what their plan is." he said as Themis was saying something to the soldiers as they all yelled a battle cry and ran forward.

"That's their plan?" Camille said as Percy shook his head "Their up to something." he said as Austin, Will's half-brother and the other archers shot their arrows as they stopped and put their shields up in a defensive formation as the arrows pierced the shields but didn't hit anyone as they slowly started moving forward. "Impressive Themis, but not good enough." Percy said as he nodded to Leo as he pushed a button as the area around them exploded as cries of pain were heard as more arrows rained down on the area till silence was heard.

We watched Themis and Thoon argue with each other till Percy pulled out his bow and pulled a single arrow back and released it towards Thoon as it pierced his shoulder as he screamed in pain as he glared at the campers in hate till he yelled and pointed his spear at the campers as they all ran forward as Anthony spoke "This is why we told you to control your anger, it can easily lead to yours or hundreds of others downfall." he said as Theron's army clashed with the Olympian army as the archers started firing again.

"Aren't we going to help them?" I said as Percy shook his head "We need to get as many powerful enemies as possible on the battlefield so we can send them to the Void." he said as the campers continued fighting as more and more soldiers fell till they broke off and attacked Theron's forces.

"Where are the Giants and Titans?" Jason said as we looked and saw that they were attacking the Rangers. "There, by the Rangers." Annabeth said as Percy nodded as I was about to speak up that we should help them till the bear twins, Medusa and the Gorgons moving up the hill. "Perfect, now we can start attacking." Percy said as he pulled out his bow from Helios and pulled back a single arrow and shot it as it sailed in the air towards the back of the army as it hit the ground and created a wall of fire blocking them in.

"Remember, don't hesitate to kill them, because if you do they will kill you." Percy said seriously as we all nodded as he pulled out his hunting knifes as we pulled out our weapons. "Stay close, we don't need anyone getting separated in all this chaos." Percy said as he ran towards the fire with us behind him as the fire created a path as we ran through it as the soldiers noticed us and pointed their weapons at us as they towards us as Percy was the first one to clash but didn't stop with his Rangers and successors behind him as they cut through Theron's army while we were slightly behind them as a soldier ran at me with a spear and shield and I saw Percy was right. They will kill us without any mercy.

We clashed as he jabbed forward but I spun to the side and jabbed my spear forward as it pierced his stomach as blood oozed out like a waterfall as I really sick all of a sudden. "I just killed another person." I muttered in shock as I was pulled roughly to the ground as a sword would've taken my head off as Percy stabbed him in the stomach as he fell dead while Percy looked at me. "Don't stay focused on it Thalia, stay close to us." He said as I nodded shakily and saw everyone else a little paler than usual as they nodded as we continued carving a path with a pile of bodies lying around us as Percy finally pulled out Riptide and his shield as he started to fight with Jason as all the Rangers and successors fighting in pairs.

"Follow me!" Percy said as he ran towards the Giants and Titans with us behind him as the Rangers all jumped back into combat while they looked at us. "Ah Perseus Jackson, the heart and soul of this army." Themis said as Percy spoke "You got two choices, one, you go to the Void peacefully or option number two. We fight and you go to the Void painfully." he said as they pulled out their weapons as Percy spoke "Fates, Aphrodite!" he yelled as the Fates and Aphrodite appeared in their battle armor as Periboea and Thoon snarled while Percy spoke "I'll take care of Themis, everyone else deal with Thoon and Periboea." he said as everyone nodded as he ran at Themis while I ran at Thoon as did a few of my sisters and a couple Rangers.

"Come on demigods!" He snarled as he ran at us and swung his spear like a bat as we all ducked while Michael and Lee were hitting him with arrows as he kept pulling them out aggravated as Anthony used the water to pull him to his feet as he lost his balance as Jason summoned lightning tossing him back into Percy as his eyes widened and the shadows wrapped around Thoon and threw him back to us as he dodged an attack from Themis and was forcing her on defense quickly as he slowed time down as he stabbed her through the stomach as her eyes widened till she started flickering and disappeared.

"Thalia duck!" I heard as I ducked as a spear went over my head as the earth grabbed Thoon and Periboea threw them into each other as shadows wrapped around them as Percy spoke "Kill them." he said as I stabbed Periboea at the same time Fates did as she started flickering till she disappeared while Thoon did the same thing. "Now that they're out of the way, where are the bear twins and Medusa and her sisters?" Phoebe said as Percy spoke "Found them." he said as we looked to see them coming towards us as Percy summoned his bow and spoke "Hit them from a distance so we don't have to fight them up close." he said as he started shooting arrows at them as we followed him. We managed to kill the bear twins and Medusa's sisters but we all got thrown back as we landed roughly on the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Piper say as we all slowly got up to see the Clazmonian Sow, Polyphemus, Epimetheus, and Geryon all glaring at us as Percy spoke "Let's deal with this then help everyone else out." he said as he ran at them with us behind him.

Linebreak

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I threw up while Percy nodded to the Rangers and successors as they nodded and disappeared as Percy walked towards us and gestured us to follow him. He led us past the bloody and lifeless bodies as we neared the Chaos Cabin as he opened it and gestured all of us in.

When we sat down I looked at everyone to see them looking pale as Percy spoke "Are you okay?" he said as Clarisse spoke "What do you think punk? Of course we're not okay, we just had to kill another human being." she snapped as Percy just sat there looking at her then spoke "If you don't want to kill another living person, I understand. You can fight when there are monsters. It's hard killing another person, I know this I've had to kill millions if not billions of people. I was in the same position you are in." he said as I spoke "And it doesn't worry you? Killing another person, taking someone's life away." I said as he spoke "At first it did, but you've seen all the killings and terrible things I've done. I've accustomed to it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I have to make choices that can either save or take millions of lives." he said looking at all of us.

"Think of it this way." He said as we all looked at him "If the person you just killed was still alive, they could be responsible for the death of someone you love or a close friend. Look at the person you love the most romantically or not." he said as I made eye contact with Percy as he smiled and spoke "Now picture that person that you hold close to your heart, imagine if they were in that person's place. If they were the ones who were dead and not that person." he said as I pictured Percy's lifeless eyes and cold hands, just like how he was at the Hot Gates but this time he won't be coming back.

"Do you see my point?" He said as I nodded "I see what you mean Percy." I said as everyone nodded in agreement. "If you don't want to kill another living person, just tell me right now and I will pull you out till the monsters come. Don't be afraid to ask, I know you're all scared, I can tell. I am too, I'm also scared, I don't want any of you to die and I certainly don't want to die. I have a wife, a newborn son, and two daughters. I may have to fight constantly but because of those things I'll continue to fight if it means returning to them everyday." He said as he stood up "We need to head to Olympus and count out who we took care of and what enemies are still alive." he said as we stood up as he spoke "You all did excellent today, despite what people say or think. In my books you did great." he said as we disappeared in a flash.

Linebreak

"So for the Giants Periboea and Thoon are gone. For the Titans Themis and Epimetheus are also gone and for the major monsters Medusa, the Gorgons, the bear twins, Clazmonian Sow, Polyphemus, and Geryon are all gone, correct?" Athena said as we all nodded "Order will no doubt send monsters and his army combined to defeat us. He will probably send a bigger challenge, great job Aphrodite on defeating your bane." Percy said while Aphrodite smiled.

"Who do you'll think he'll send next Percy?" I said as Percy looked thoughtful for a moment till he spoke "Probably a couple of the major Titans such as Iapetus, Krios, Koios, or possible Perses. For the Giants possibly Mimas and Damasen or maybe someone else, and maybe a little more powerful monsters." he said as we all nodded.

"Tartarus, what do we have on Typhon?" Percy said as Tartarus spoke "Order is close to freeing him Percy. A few weeks at the most Percy." he said as Percy nodded and went to speak but Lelantos appeared "Percy, Order's men are approaching." he said as Percy flashed everyone to the camp to see archers preparing to shoot. "Don't, they carry a flag of truce. Let's see what they want." Percy said as we walked up to them.

"What do you need?" Percy said as one of them spoke "We request a peace treaty so we can gather up our fallen comrades and give them a proper burial." he said as Percy looked at him for a few minutes till he finally nodded and looked at me. "Keep an eye on them, if they make a move feel free to let them join their comrades." He said as I nodded as we watched them for the next two hours pick up their fallen soldiers and put them on carriages and chariots and started heading west. "Where are they heading?" Phoebe said as Percy spoke "To Camp Jupiter. They probably set it up as their headquarters since it's closer to Mount Tam." he said as we nodded.

"You should probably get a good night's rest in. Your all tired, don't try to lie to me." Percy said as Atlanta spoke "Where can we sleep?" "In the Chaos Cabin, head upstairs and you'll find bedrooms or you can sleep on the couches. Just don't steal anything." He said looking at Chris, Travis and Connor. "Thanks Percy, you should get some sleep in also." Camille said while we all nodded but he shook his head "I need to head to Olympus and turn Zeus back into a immortal, I decided to put him back on the Olympian Council since he's actually been acting pretty good. But I can't sleep anyway, lot of things on my mind and I have to check up with Lelantos and the others." he said as he disappeared in a flash.

"I hope he doesn't overstress himself. We need him the most in this war." Danny said while we nodded as Damien spoke "Vivian will make him rest, if we can't she will." he said while we all nodded and headed to the Chaos Cabin.

 **Percy POV**

As I flashed onto Olympus I saw everyone waiting for me. "They okay?" Luke said as I nodded "Just a little shaken up, I let them sleep in the spare bedrooms in the Chaos Cabin." I said as my dad spoke "How about you?" he said as I looked at him confused "What do you mean, dad?" I said as Hestia spoke "We want to make sure your okay." she said while I looked at them confused. "Why do you keep asking me if I'm okay, I'm fine." I said as Vivian walked up to me and took my hand gently and spoke "We wondering if you're okay from what happened three months ago." she said softly as I realized she was talking about what happened with Kyle.

"Yes I'm fine, where we at on our wounded?" I said as Apollo spoke "Everyone is fine in your army, the campers sustained one hundred and fifty seven dead, double that number, and the extra armies are all fine. So basically our children are the ones who got hurt." he said as I nodded "It would've been worse if they were in the front, how about the archers?" I said as Artemis spoke "Their all fine." she said as I nodded.

"What do we got on the Titans and Giants?" I said as Lelantos spoke up "Order was definitely shocked when he didn't find them in Tartarus. He knows that we have weapons that can send them to the Void." he said as I nodded "Do you know who he's going to send for his next attack and when it's going to be?" I said as he nodded. "Order said they'll attack tomorrow night, he's sending Clytius, Iapetus, Mnemosyne, and the minotaur. He's holding back his stronger assets." Lelantos said as I smiled and spoke "You're doing a excellent job Lelantos, all of you are." I said as they smiled at me.

"Percy, can we do something about your arm?" My mom said as I looked at all of them and nodded "Yes, you can do something." I said as my mother smiled at me "Phusis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, Phoebe. I'll need your help with this." she said as they all nodded.

Linebreak

"And we are finished Perce." Apollo said as I sat up and started moving around my forearm to see it reacted normally like my other as I looked at them shocked. "The inside is mechanical but you'll never know unless someone stabs the arm. The tissue is just like the rest of your skin but other than that it's basically just like your left forearm." Hephaestus said as I smiled gratefully at them "Thank you so much." I said as they waved it off as I walked out of the infirmary room to see Vivian with Daniel sleeping in her arms walk over to me.

"How did it go?" She said as I showed her both my arms while she felt them "They feel like how they did before." she said shocked till she looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you finally got that fixed." She said as I spoke "I told you it was fine before but you all wanted me to actually fix it." I said as she rolled her eyes and went to speak but Daniel started crying. "I think he wants his father, Hestia tried putting him to sleep but it didn't work so we gave him to Poseidon and saw it worked for a little while." She said as I took Daniel in my hands and almost immediately he stopped crying and looked at me with curious ever changing eyes.

"Did you miss me?" I said with a smile as he made gurgling sounds as I smiled "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I flashed us to our temple here on Olympus. "We're going to sleep here because the campers are sleeping in our cabin so the successors and Rangers will sleep here." I said as she nodded with a smile as I put Daniel to sleep and we headed into our room and fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story, feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Milord, it's time for you to get up. Order's forces are nearing the camp." I heard as I groaned slightly and nodded as I gently shook Vivian awake "My love, we must get up." I said as she nodded and got up as did I. "Where is Daniel?" I said to Damien as he spoke "Lady Hestia's temple maids are taking care of him, milord." he said as I nodded and spoke "Did you have a decent sleep?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders "Decent milord, what about you?" he said as I nodded my head. "Best sleep I've had in years." I said as he smiled and spoke "I'm glad you did milord, you need it more than others." he said as I put my armor and cloak on as I looked and saw Vivian was already ready.

"You ready to go?" I said as she nodded and walked towards me as I gestured Damien over as I pulled Vivian into a hug "Please be careful, I don't want to lose any of you." I mumbled into her hair as she spoke "It should be me worrying about you, not the other way around." she said as I lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss.

"You're right, but we all know that it's nearly impossible for me to be careful." I said as she chuckled as did Damien "You both ready to go?" I said as they both nodded as I interlaced my hand with Vivian's as she smiled at me while I put my other hand on Damien's shoulder as we shadow travelled to the throne room to see everyone looking at a screen and discussing battle plans.

"I will never get use to that, milord." Damien said as everyone looked at me "Son, did you have a decent sleep?" he said as I nodded "Best sleep I've had in years." I said as he smiled as I looked at the campers "You don't have to fight against another person, I know you're still a little shaken up." I said as Travis spoke "It's okay Percy, we'll be fine. Like you said, it's a little tough at first." he said as they all nodded.

"Alright yesterday Lelantos said Order's sending Clytius, Iapetus, Mnemosyne, and the minotaur as his first attack, but do we know who's going to be their backup?" I said as Lelantos spoke "I would've know but Orion must've sensed me and I had to leave before he found me." he said as I pursed my lips and nodded. "Alright, while I am disappointed that we don't know who their backup is, I'm glad that you're okay." I said as they nodded "I want you all to stay under the radar for a while, take a break. I'll send someone else to spy on Order." I said while they smiled and nodded as I looked at the primordials.

"Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Hydros, Ourea, your all up. Keep me updated on Order and Theron." I said as they nodded and disappeared in different colored flashes as my dad spoke "Percy was that a wise idea? What happens if they get caught? Order could force them into their evil personalities." he said as I spoke "Order won't sense them nor will Orion. I managed to conceal their aura and diminish it so much that they'll be mistaken for a mortal." I said while everyone looked at me shocked.

"Are the campers and everyone else set up?" I said as Athena spoke "Yes Percy, their all setup, Order's army are five miles away from the camp, they have a mixture of monsters and humans. Much larger than the attack from yesterday." she said as I nodded "Alright, everyone from yesterday are with me again, Hermes, can you go grab Caroline?" I said as he nodded and disappeared and reappeared with Caroline beside him who looked confused.

"Hey Percy, why am I here?" She said as I spoke "I was wondering if you wanted to join us in the main attack and not be in the back." I said as she smiled and nodded "Alright, since everyone is ready here, we're going to head down there and get ready for the battle soon to come." I said as the Olympians wished their children good luck as I flashed us back to the camp.

 **Camille POV**

"Let's head to the trees everyone. This will be our advantage." Percy said as he scaled the trees with us behind him as we all got our weapons out and had them on our laps or hands as everyone was making small talk.

"How many people has Percy killed?" Leo said as everyone stopped and looked at him in shock "Why would you ask that question for?" Thalia said in shock as he spoke "He does this killing without any mercy or hesitation whatsoever, it just frightens me at how easily he does it." he said as Anthony spoke "How about you ask him that question, after all you are curious are you not?" he said as Leo hesitated then spoke after a few minutes.

"Percy, can I ask you a question?" Leo said warily as Percy spoke "Ask away." "How many people have you killed?" he said as Percy froze and slowly turned towards Leo. "Too much Leo, I've killed so many people it's nothing to laugh at. I've killed much more than every assassin, warlord, and king in the Universe combined. Billions of soldiers have died by my hands, doing this isn't a problem to me. Killing these soldiers mean nothing to me, their cries of pain mean nothing to me, I know you think that's cruel but if you've seen what I've seen you would understand. But every person I've killed I felt disgusted with myself, knowing I just took another person's life away, but my biggest mistake was killing Riley." he said confusing us.

"Who's Riley, Percy?" Thalia said as Percy looked at her with a sad gaze "Theron's son, the same one I murdered in cold blood and walked off without a second thought. After that I have been wondering if I've been doing the right thing, killing another person." he said as he turned his body so he's looking at us. "There are two types of soldiers in this war, there are those who will just lay down and follow whoever Order or Chaos and do whatever they say, fight whenever their told to fight, and die whenever their told to die. Then there are those who will make their own choices and decide how they want to lay out their fate. Not let someone else write their fate for them, like me." He said as he spread his arms out "As a demigod, I never followed the rules and still don't to this day. I may be powerful but even I have laws and rules to follow. How will you live your life? Don't waste it following some fools order, write your own destiny. Make a name for yourself so that when you pass away or if you pass away, people will look up to you. Yes, I do regret killing because any person can be saved, even the worst but you don't always get what you want, right?" he said as he leaned against the tree he was in while we sat there, thinking about his words till Percy spoke "Showtime." he whispered as he leaned forward into the trees.

"Athena was right, the army is way more bigger than the one before it." Percy said while we all nodded in agreement "How will the soldiers know when to attack?" I said as Percy smiled "Like this." he said as shadows started wrapping around the army causing confusion as pitch black arrows started sailing through the air and hitting Theron's men causing cries of pain and more confusion as more and more arrows kept sailing through the air hitting their marks as campers burst out of the cabins and soldiers started falling from the trees and attacking Theron's men.

"Stay in a group, don't run off, keep close to me we need to find Clytius and the others." Percy said as we nodded as he jumped from the trees and landed on a soldier while we followed behind him with everyone attacking us.

"Now I know how the Rangers felt constantly dodging." I muttered as I flipped over a spear as Anthony chuckled "What are you chuckling at?" I snapped as he spoke "We can read thoughts and I read yours." he said as he ducked under a sword.

"Talk about pure chaos." Thalia said as I looked around and saw everyone was in a defensive circle and saw Order's men weren't attacking us and Percy was missing. "Where's Percy at?" Vivian said worriedly as Percy landed in front of us and slowly got up popping his jaw back into place. "Found the Titans and Giants." He said as Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Clytius, and the minotaur all appeared in front of us glaring at us as Hecate appeared.

"Split up, be wary against Mnemosyne and Iapetus, they are still two of the original twelve Titans and are blessed by Order, very powerful indeed. I'll take care of Clytius with Hecate everyone else focus on the Titans and beef head." He said as he ran at Clytius with Hecate beside him while we ran at Iapetus and Mnemosyne.

"Come at us little demigods." Iapetus mocked as he swung his spear like a bat forcing us to jump back as Anthony and the other Rangers attacked Mnemosyne while we dealt with Iapetus. "Is this all that Artemis's mighty hunters and Olympus's best warriors have?" He mocked as Luke spoke "You're one to talk, you got a full blessing from Order and still haven't killed us yet." he mocked as Iapetus turned red in anger and started attacking us harder as he struck his spear in the ground knocking us off our feet as he brought his spear down to impale me but it was blocked by shadows as a piece of the earth rose up and formed a fist and threw Iapetus back into his ranks crushing any poor soldier.

"You okay?" Vivian said as she pulled me up as I nodded "Was that Percy?" I said as she nodded "Yes, he helped us out and the other Rangers already took care of Mnemosyne already and are helping subdue Iapetus." she said as Thalia spoke "Where is Percy?" she said as Rayner spoke "He already took care of Clytius and came to help us but Otis and Ephialtes came and attacked him so he is dealing with them with Dionysus." he said as Vivian spoke "Does he need help?" she said as he looked over as did we and saw Percy was flipping over Otis and Ephialtes with ease and was parrying their attacks with his hunting knifes.

"No, I think he has it under control." I said as Iapetus stood up in rage and charged at us "Let's deal with this dude then we'll help Percy out if he needs it." Rayner said as we ran at Iapetus and quickly forced him on defense as multiple pitch black arrows started piercing his back leg making him fall to a knee as Zoe, Bianca, Lee, and Michael all appeared a few feet behind us shooting arrows at Iapetus as Jason brought his hunting knifes down as Anthony slashed as his knees making him fall as Jason was about to end him till we all got thrown back roughly landed about ten feet back from where Iapetus was at.

"Everyone okay?" Jason said as he slowly got up while he took his charred mask off as we stood up and saw Koios, Krios, Epimetheus, Menoetius, Damasen, Mimas, Polyphemus, Antaeus, and the manticore all glaring at us as we all got up.

"It's going to be a _long_ night." Anthony said as he pulled out his hunting knifes as Ares and Hephaestus appeared beside us "Split up and fight in groups, we need to get Antaeus off the ground so we can kill him." Jason said as he ran at Krios as me and a few of my sisters ran at Koios as he spoke "Come at me hunters." he snarled as he jabbed forward with his spear at Thalia but she blocked it as Phoebe jabbed forward with her spear but he spun out of the way and kicked her back.

"You little hunters cannot defeat me." He said as multiple black arrows started heading towards him but spikes intercepted them as the manticore appeared besides Koios as Zoe and Bianca ran at the manticore as he ran back while we continued fighting Koios.

I managed to get a cut on his arm but it only seem to enrage him as he grabbed me and threw me down in the ground taking the breath out of me and breaking a couple of my ribs as I gasped in pain as he tossed my other sisters beside me and raised his spear.

"Artemis can watch her precious hunters die by my hand." He said as he was about to bring his spear down till a white sword pierced his stomach as Percy appeared beside him "I don't think anyone's dying except you." he spat as he pulled the Sword of Chaos out and separated his head from his body as he started flickering then disappeared as Percy ran beside me.

"Amelia come here." He said as Amelia appeared beside us "Think you can heal them?" he said as she nodded "Yes, but I can't do it here, I need space and concentration." she said as he nodded. "I'll flash you to the infirmary room." He said as a flash appeared around us as my world went black.

 **Percy POV**

As I flashed Amelia and the wounded hunters to the infirmary I looked around and saw the battle still raging. "Where are the others?" I muttered till I saw fire in one section as I flashed over there to see Mimas and Damasen fighting Hephaestus and his son Jake and Ares and Clarisse. "They'll be fine, now where are Polyphemus and Antaeus?" I said as I saw Antaeus toss Vivian as I shadow travelled just in time as I caught her.

"Need a hand milady?" I said with a smile as she rolled her eyes "Yes Percy if you would be so kind to help us out with your brothers." she said as I put her down and saw Cameron and Rosa attacking Antaeus "Cameron! Lift him off the ground so the earth won't heal him." I yelled as he nodded as Antaeus got lifted off the ground as I shot three arrows at him as Rosa severed his head from his body as he started flickering till he faded.

"Where is everyone else?" I said as they ran up to me "We already took care of Polyphemus, we were just having a hard time with Antaeus since he couldn't die, Jason is fighting Krios and the immortal campers are fighting against Menoetius." Cameron said as I nodded "Help out Hephaestus and Ares out with their banes while I'll help out the campers. Jason can handle himself." I said as they nodded as I shadow travelled beside Katie as I pulled her back just in time as Menoetius brought a huge sword down as it left cracks in the earth.

"Thanks Percy." She said as I smiled "Anytime, let's take care of Menoetius then help everyone else." I said as we all attacked Menoetius forcing him on defense as I kept slowing down time for him and using the earth to stall him as Connor took his right arm off as Travis cut his back leg forcing him to a knee as I pierced his skull as he starting flickering till he disappeared.

"Great job guys, go help out Hephaestus and Jake while I'll help Jason take care of Krios." I said as they all nodded as I propelled myself into the air and saw Jason using lightning to stall Krios as I used the earth to knock Krios forward as Jason summoned a huge amount of lightning striking him as Jason threw his spear as I shot a arrow as Jason's spear pierced his heart as my arrow hit his head as he started flickering till he disappeared.

"You know, I had it under control." Jason said glaring at me as I spoke "Sure you did, let's help everyone out with all the major targets out of the way." I said as I pulled out my hunting knifes as me and Jason started carving a path trough the army as they started diminishing till I cut the last one down as I surveyed the battlefield and saw millions of bodies laying on the ground.

"Percy!" I heard as I turned and saw everyone running towards me "What's up?" I said as Travis spoke "What's next, Perce?" he said as I went to speak till I stopped and felt a tingling sensation as my eyes widened as I ran towards Vivian shocking everyone as I pushed her out of the way as a black arrow pierced my stomach as more soldiers came out of the forests and over the hill completely surprising us.

"Kill them!" I heard as I looked up and Theia, Pallas and Atlas running at us while I pulled the arrow out as blood gushed out "Percy you need to get that check-" Jason said as I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I said as I ran at Titans with everyone behind me as our forces shifted positions towards the forests as we clashed and started cutting through Theron's massive army.

"Remember don't kill Atlas, we need him alive." I yelled over the carnage hoping that they heard me as Pallas ran straight towards me and stopped ten feet away. "The mighty Perseus Jackson, what an honor it will be to have your head on my wall." He spat as I spoke "It'd be nice to add another fallen Titan to my list." I said with a smirk as he ran at me surprising me at his speed as he forced me on defense while I used time to slow him down as I shadow travelled behind him and brought my sword to pierce his back till another blade stopped me and I was thrown back as I landed on the ground roughly.

I stood up to see Hippolytus swinging his spear back and forth as Pallas got up as Hermes appeared beside me. "Sup Perce?" He said with a smile as I spoke "Sup, let's take care of these two pests." I said as he nodded as we ran towards Hippolytus and Pallas constantly switching positions as I would attack Pallas first then attack Hippolytus confusing them as we both backed up.

"Pretty decent foes." I said as he nodded as they ran at us as I attacked Hippolytus as he spun around me and jabbed his spear at me as it cut my arms as I jumped back as my vision started going groggy and I felt really weak all of a sudden and started to swerve back and forth as I saw Hippolytus smirk and attack me with more force to the point where I could barely keep up till he slashed at me knee making me fall as he brought his spear down to impale me but Hermes stabbed his sword through his stomach as I lunged forward with what little strength I had as he started flickering as he faded as I pushed Hermes to the side and threw my hunting knife at Pallas's head as it pierced him as his sword pierced my stomach as he flickered and faded as I fell back into the grass gasping in pain as Hermes crouched beside me.

"Hang on Percy, you're going to be fine." He said as I sat up with all the strength I had as I saw our forces being pushed back. "Put up a barrier around the campers." I said confusing him as I started to summon my powers as the waves started rising and the sky was rocking with lightning and thunder as the earth to obey my command as I yelled as a flash appeared around me as I hit the ground and started to fall into unconsciousness. "Percy!" I heard a female voice say as I heard footsteps heading towards me "Vivian." I muttered as the pain overcame me as my world went black.

 **Vivian POV**

When Percy got hit by the arrow, I froze for a few moments remembering Percy's lifeless eyes till I finally remembered that he was here and not there as I ran at the enemy to see Atlas attacking the successors as Anthony went to kill him. "Stop, we need him alive." I said as Anthony nodded as he ducked under a spear and kicked Atlas back as I helped Anthony force him on defense as shadows wrapped around him as time slowed down for him as Rosa knocked him unconscious.

"Good job, we need to help everyone else out. Where's Percy?" I said as I looked around to see him and Hermes fighting Pallas and Hippolytus "He's fine, we need to push back these forces and give ours some breathing room." Anthony said as he jumped back into the destruction while I was debating weather or not to help Percy.

"Vivian, he's fine. Trust me." Rosa said as I finally nodded albeit reluctantly as we jumped back into the fray to see the campers already disposing of Theia as more and more soldiers kept pouring in from the hills as we slowly had to start backing up.

"Where's Percy at? He should already be here." Camille said as a barrier separated us from the enemy as we backed up confused while they were still trying to break it "Who put up the barrier?" Rayner said as lightning started striking the ground, the waves were rising up and getting more violent, and basically everything as chaos as I spoke "Percy." I said as a someone yelled as everything basically just swarmed Order's men shocking them, drowning them, and choking them till it all finally went away as Order's men lay across the battlefield dead.

"Why would Percy do this all of a sudden and not warn us?" Rayner said as I looked around and saw Percy who didn't look fine at all as he hit the ground roughly as his eyes started to close "Percy!" I yelled as I ran towards him with everyone behind me as he muttered "Vivian." as his eyes closed as Amelia started checking him for wounds till she ripped apart his shirt and where the arrow wound was at, it was black and was spreading out to the rest of his body like vines.

"Poison, whoever shot this arrow knew exactly where to hit him." Amelia said as she barely touched it as he screamed in pain and started writhing as the veins spread faster till he finally stopped as they slowed down. "Apollo, Hemera, Aether!" Damien shouted as three flashes appeared as Apollo, Aether, and Hemera all appeared as Damien started explaining to them what was happening while I was starting to hyperventilate as Rosa was trying to calm me down.

"We'll take him to Olympus, we need to stop the poison before it spreads further." Aether said as they all disappeared in flashes while everyone else stood there, obviously worried for Percy. "He'll be fine, he just needs rest." Raven said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

 **Three months later**

"We need to attack them now, strike them down before they have time to recover." Zeus said as Poseidon spoke "Before _they_ have time to recover? More like _we_ have time to recover." he said as everyone nodded "They lost half their Giants and most of their Titans. We need to attack them now." he said as Aether spoke "Those weren't even their strongest Titans and Giants, we still haven't seen Orion or any of the other stronger Titans and Giants." he said while everyone nodded.

"What do we do with Atlas? Do we put him back under the sky?" Aphrodite said as I spoke "No, we keep him here till we capture one of Order's strongest assets and throw them underneath the sky forcing Order to choose who to hold the sky." I said as Hermes spoke "Plus we are in no position to attack, Order has been attacking us nonstop and giving us no breathing room. All three armies are having a hard time with a leader, Jason is holding up but Percy is the better leader. No offense intended Jason." Hermes said as Jason spoke "Don't worry about it, I don't mind." he said as Chaos spoke "How has Percy been?" she said softly as Apollo spoke "We stopped the poison as soon as we got to Olympus but the poison seemed to have lock him in his own body, mentally and physically. He did wake up once but that was about a week after the incident but he was severely weak, couldn't even move out of the bed without feeling extreme pain." Apollo said sadly.

"Even if he does wake up, he can't fight. We can't have him fighting if he can't even stand up straight." Athena said while we all nodded "Tartarus, what do you have on Typhon?" she said as he spoke "Typhon is free, we have been slowing him down but the Olympians have to fight him head on or Percy has to but Percy isn't in the right position." he said as everyone nodded.

"Be wary though Percy said that when Typhon is free Order will send some of his strongest assets to the camp to burn it down. Expect Kronos, Hyperion, or Oceanus and for the Giants one of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades banes or even Orion." Athena said as Rayner spoke "How will we fight Orion? The dude moves like Percy and Percy seems to be the only one who can keep up with him, not even the twins can stop him together." Rayner said as we sat there in silence.

"Orion will be somewhere in the back if he does come, he was the one who shot Percy. Let me and the Rangers take care of Orion, we can keep up with Percy. Plus with the twin archers supporting us we should be able to defeat Orion." Anthony said as Ares spoke "And if you don't, then what punk?" he said as Anthony spoke "You really can't shut your mouth can you?" he said as Ares stood up but was immediately thrown back into his throne as Chaos spoke "He is right Ares, if you don't have something to say don't speak at all." she said coldly as he nodded.

We all sat there in silence till a iris message appeared "Milady, Order's forces are on the hill." Danny said as I spoke "Who's there?" I said as he looked at the hill then spoke "Perses, Tethys, Leon and Enceladus, milady. Enceladus might have something up his sleeve milady. We must keep an eye out for Orion, we can't let him hit us like he did last time." he said as I nodded and swiped through the message.

"Apollo and Athena you're up, all the other Olympians must fight Typhon. We will assist you in anyway but you must defeat him." Chaos said as the Olympians nodded and disappeared in different colored flashes while Apollo and Athena stayed behind. "Everyone ready to kick Order's ass?" Apollo said with a smile as none of us replied as he sighed as we disappeared in different flashes.

Linebreak

"Charge!" Enceladus said as Order's forces ran at us full sprint towards us as our archers started shooting but it did little effect to stop the attack as we clashed while cries of pains were heard. "Anthony, can you take care of Tethys then help the Rangers out if they see Orion?" I said as he nodded and disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Tethys while I continued. "Campers I need you to take care of Perses while the successors will help out Athena with Enceladus." I said as Luke spoke "Where do you need the Army of Void?" he said as I spoke "Help Apollo out with Leon." I said as he and the others nodded and went to their positions while me and the successors flashed to Athena and started helping her out with Enceladus.

After about ten minutes of fighting we all backed away from him to see him smirking. "Brave fighting but you have already lost." He said as he looked towards the ocean as did we too see millions of soldiers coming out of the water as did Oceanus while our eyes widened as he laughed. "Burn this camp to the ground!" He said as I spoke "Diana, Amy I need you too to take half of the successors and go delay them." I said as Diana nodded and took half of the successors as I looked around for Damien and spotted him and the Royal Guard in the midst. "Damien!" I shouted as he looked at me while I pointed towards the beach as he saw the massive army as his eyes widened and he nodded as they all started moving towards the beach.

"Without Perseus Jackson here, you are useless." He said as we all attacked him again forcing him on defense till Rayner severed his right arm as Hannah sliced his back knee as he fell to the ground groaning in pain as me and Athena pierced his chest. "You already lost this war." He said as he started flickering till he disappeared.

"Athena go help out the Olympians with Typhon." I said as she nodded and disappeared in a flash "Where's Anthony?" I muttered as he jumped beside me "What's up milady?" he said dodging a incoming strike. "I need you to go to the beach and defeat Oceanus, Poseidon can't since he's dealing with Typhon." I said as his eyes widened "Where is he?" he said as I pointed to the beach as he looked and saw Diana and Amy fighting Oceanus while the other successors and Damien were fighting the army from behind.

"I'm on it milady." He said as he disappeared while I turned back and saw the campers struggling with Perses "I'll start there and make my way up." I said as I ran over to the campers.

 **Anthony POV**

As I made my way to the beach I saw the water was having a war with itself and Diana, Amy, and Oceanus were in the middle of it so I threw my hunting knife to throw his attention off Diana and Amy as it pierced his shoulder as he lost his concentration as Amy and Diana threw him back as I ran to them.

"I'll deal with Oceanus, help the other successors to hold back the army." I said as they nodded as they disappeared as Oceanus stood up "Ah Anthony, come to join your fathers side?" he said as I spoke "Quite the opposite." I said as he spoke "Why do you fight for the Olympians? They are terrible rulers, let Order destroy them and you will be spared." he said as I spoke "Order will destroy everything that we've worked so hard to defend, you included but I'll save him the trouble and deal with you myself." I spat as he charged at me as I ran back using the waves to propel me forward as I clashed with Oceanus throwing him back.

By the time he got up I was already forcing him on defense till he turned the water into ice and trapped me in a block of ice and threw me back into the beach. "You can't defeat me son, I'm more stronger than the Olympians." He said as I stood up "As am I, looks like your falling behind." I mocked as he ran back at me and summoned his trident as I summoned my hunting knifes as we both clashed but couldn't get a hit on each other till he grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the jaw throwing me back into the beach.

I stood up and turned myself into water like how Percy does as I moved towards him and formed myself as I grabbed Oceanus by the throat and flipped him over my shoulder and had him in a chokehold and was slowly applying pressure.

"You aren't better than me." I said as I failed to notice his hand grip his trident as he brought it to my leg as the prongs pierced my leg as I screamed in pain as he pulled it out and slammed me into the ground definitely breaking some of my ribs as he brought the trident down as it pierce my right shoulder holding me down as I screamed in pain and tried to pull it out but couldn't without bleeding like a waterfall.

"Like I said before Anthony, you aren't stronger than me." He said as he picked up my hunting knife and was about to bring it down till a sword severed his left arm and then his right leg as the person grabbed Oceanus in a chokehold and spoke "He may not be stronger than you but I definitely am." the person said as a pure white sword pierced his chest as Oceanus started flickering till he faded as I saw the person's face.

"Percy?!" I said in shock as he smiled "Sup Anthony." he said as his hands rose up as the water obeyed his command as it parted and turned into solid ice like spears as he sent them forward towards the army killing them while everyone looked shocked till they saw Percy and their eyes widened as Damien went to speak but Percy spoke first.

"I know, I've been a little late but I want all of you to reinforce the west side of the camp since that is their weak side. Pedro, can you please take Anthony to the infirmary?" He said as everyone snapped out of their daze and nodded as Pedro came over to me.

 **Percy POV**

Once I helped out with Oceanus I surveyed the battle and saw they were coming over the hill so I decided to flash behind them and cause my wreckage from behind. "They won't know what hit them." I muttered as my gear appeared on me as I summoned the Sword of Chaos and Void as I ran up the hill behind Order's army.

 **Vivian POV**

"Why are they on the west side for?" I muttered as more soldiers kept coming till they started falling from the back and more and more started to join them. "Who's killing them?" Camille said confused as Luke spoke "There." he said as he pointed at a black blur moving through the army as hundreds of Order's men fell dead as the figure moved up the hill.

"Who is that?" Rayner said confused till the figure stopped and his cloak billowed in the wind that had the sign of Chaos and Order on it plus the Universe on it and only one person has a cloak like that. "Percy." I said in shock and happiness as everyone's eyes widened as Percy jumped back and rose his hands as lightning started thundering and rocking the sky till a bright flash appeared on the battlefield. When it disappeared the battlefield lingered with dead bodies of Order's men as Percy put his hands down and turned around to meet me tackling him in a hug as he fell back on the ground.

"Vivian, I missed you too but I still need to breath." He wheezed out as I let go of him as he stood up and surveyed the destruction "Looks like I missed out a lot these past three months huh?" he said as I punched him in the stomach making him lose his breath.

"What was that for?" He demanded as I spoke "For nearly dying." I said as I pulled him into a kiss "Why must they do this at the worst time?" I heard as I pulled away as Rayner got knocked on his butt by a large wave "And what was that for?" Percy said with a smirk. "For not dying." I said as he smiled and looked at everyone else and went to speak but his eyes widened as he flashed us all to Olympus shocking the Primordials and Chaos.

"Percy?! What are-" Was as far as Chaos got before Percy vanished and a few seconds later all the Olympians appeared in their battle armor looking confused. "Why are we here?" Apollo said as Chaos's eyes widened as she created a screen that showed Typhon raging across United States as Percy appeared about one hundred yards away from him and started running towards him as a large figure the size of Typhon started forming around Percy.

"I thought he was-" Artemis started but was interrupted by Aether "We thought the same thing." he said as Percy's massive warrior formed a fist and drove it into Typhon's nose knocking him back as shadows started wrapping around Typhon pulling him to the sea as the sea rose around Typhon and Percy as a loud roar echoed across the sea till it stopped as the water fell back down as we saw Percy standing there till he nodded in acceptance and appeared in front of us.

"Sup guys." He said as Poseidon jumped off his throne and tackled Percy in a hug.

After about twenty minutes of welcoming Percy back he spoke "Sounds like Order's been busy." he said while we all nodded "Most of the cabins are burned down except the big house where all the younger campers are at." Athena said as he nodded.

"I know there's more to discuss but I want to spend time with my wife and children." He said looking at me with a smile as everyone nodded and disappeared as he walked towards me and wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said as I spoke "It's fine Percy." I said as he shook his head "No, it's not okay, I know I nearly gave you a heart attack." he said as I looked at him "Let's just put this behind us and go get Daniel and the girls." I said as he nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

After a few seconds we pulled away as I looked at him "What was _that_ for?" I said with a smirk as he laughed and spoke "Because we can't share a kiss without someone interrupting us." he said as he grabbed my hand and spoke "Do you know where Daniel is?" he said as I spoke "He's with Lady Hestia." I said as he nodded and flashed us to Lady Hestia's house.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying the chapter! Feel free to review!**

 **Six months later**

 **Third POV**

"So Perseus Jackson is back." Order said as he looked thoughtful while Theron spoke "We need to just send in all our forces and completely crush them and get this over with." he said as Order shook his head.

"I thought the arrow that Orion shot would possibly kill him but it seems his strong will and the Olympians fast work saved him. What do we have on our Titans and Giants?" He said as Troy spoke "For the Titans all we have are Kronos and Hyperion, for the Giants we have Gration, Polybotes, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, and Orion and for our powerful monsters Arachne, Chimera, Echidna, Nemean Lion, Kampe, and Chrysaor." he finished as Order nodded.

"Orion is our deadliest asset, despite what everyone says. Orion is the only one besides me who can match up against Perseus Jackson's skills." Order said while Theron and Troy looked at him shocked "How is that possible? Orion is a mere hunter who can best Artemis but Perseus is a true master of skill and power, one that is untouched that not even Chaos and her children can defeat." Troy said in shock while Order chuckled while shaking his head.

"Perseus Jackson is the reincarnation of Orion, Orion is the reincarnation of Theseus." He said as Troy and Theron's eyes widened as he continued "When Perseus was still training in his powers, he went back to far in time to the past. The time period he landed in was Ancient Greece, the time of Orion, when he met Orion they somehow merged and became the same person. Artemis fell in love with not only Orion, but also Perseus and when Apollo killed Orion he killed Perseus also. So in the original timeline Perseus was gone for about twenty five minutes but he was actually dead for three thousand years." he said while Troy and Theron looked at him shocked.

"But that still doesn't explain why Orion can possibly defeat Perseus." Troy said as Order looked at him with a glint in his eyes "Primordials have a good/bad side and the Olympians have a Greek/Roman side, Perseus is basically a Primordial so he also has a bad side." he said as Theron looked confused till a evil smile slowly grew on his face. "Troy, since Orion and Perseus are the same person, Orion is basically Percy's bad side." He said as Troy's eyes widened in realization as Order continued "Perseus knows it, Artemis and the hunters who were there also know it. Orion may not have all of Perseus's powers but he does have control over the earth and sea plus he has all of Perseus's skill set in every weapon making it a even fight." he said as they both nodded in agreement.

"Orion can possibly kill Perseus, but won't he also be killing himself?" Troy said curiously as Order shook his head "Once Perseus is killed, Orion will obtain full control over all the power that Perseus has since they are the same person, just different aspects. But what we need to do is kidnap one of Perseus friends and use that against him, to bring him in and capture him." he said as they nodded while Theron spoke "How about the children of Hera, Hades, and Poseidon?" he suggested as Order shook his head "They are heavily defended by Chaos and the Primordials. Plus if we do kidnap and hurt them in anyway Perseus will destroy earth and all of us with it and we don't need that. It can't be the successors, they are also watched by the Primordials, the campers and hunters aren't good enough." he said looking thoughtful till Troy spoke "What about the two captains from the Royal Guard, Damien and Danny? The same two from the Hot Gates. Perseus is close to them, especially Damien." he said while Theron smiled at him.

"Yes those two will work, but we only need one. It doesn't need to be the excellent spear fighter, it will be the son of Mars. We will kidnap him during our next attack, send Hyperion and Polybotes plus the Nemean Lion and Arachne to distract. Troy go with them to subdue the son of Mars." Order said as Troy nodded and left as Order spoke "Their forces are slowly dwindling, Theron. The constant attacks over the last six months has been hard on the Olympian and Primordial Armies. They have lost many comrades, the Primordial Army suffered the most. With these next few attacks, there will be no more Primordial Army." he said as he and Theron left, but what they didn't know were two beings were watching them and heard everything.

"Let's leave Erebus, we heard enough." Nyx, Primordial of Night said as Erebus, Primordial of Darkness nodded as they both shadow travelled to Olympus.

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting on my couch talking to Daniel while Vivian was leaning on me as Daniel watched the stars and constellations move across the roof in awe as he pointed at the huntress and made gurgling sounds as I smiled.

"That's my favorite too, Daniel. I said as he kept watching the constellations as Damien walked in "Milord, Nyx and Erebus are back." he said as I nodded as Vivian got up as did I as we walked to the throne room.

"Do you think Atlas is still under the sky?" Damien said as I nodded "Yes, Ouranos is keeping an eye on him. Order hasn't even went to Mount Tam to free him so he's out of the way." I said as Vivian interlaced her hand with mine while I held Daniel in my free hand. "You plan on having a child, Damien?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he turned red in the face "W-What?" he said shocked.

"Do you plan on having a child?" I said with a smirk as he shook his head as I spoke "It's okay if you don't want to admit it, I didn't plan on having a child also and look at me now." I said as Vivian rolled her eyes. "Please, don't even try to lie. You told everyone before if you had a child you wanted it to be a boy." She said as I smiled sheepishly and nodded "I know, I just didn't expect it to be so early on." I said as Damien spoke "Don't worry milord, look at Zeus. He wasn't even a hundred years old and he already had around six to seven children and that's only counting immortals." he said as I laughed and nodded as we entered the throne room as I gave Daniel to Hestia.

"So what did you too find out?" I said as I stood in the middle of the throne room looking at them "Order's allies are short but they are the most powerful, Kronos, Hyperion, Gration, Polybotes, Porphyion, Alcyoneus, Orion, Kampe, Chimera, Echidna, Nemean Lion, Arachne, and Chrysaor." Nyx said as I grimaced and nodded "I really wish that we could get Orion out of the way." I said as Ares spoke "What's wrong punk, scared you're going to get defeated?" he said as everyone glared at him.

I went to speak but my dad spoke first "Why are you so frightened of Orion? Surely you could defeat him with ease." he said as everyone nodded while I looked at Artemis as she nodded while I spoke "Because Orion possibly can defeat me." I said as everyone's eyes widened minus Artemis and a few hunters.

"What? Surely he'll give you a good fight but defeating you seems like a long shot." Rayner said while everyone nodded "What you don't know is Orion is the reincarnation of Theseus and I am the reincarnation of Orion." I said as everyone's eyes widened "What?" Poseidon said in shock as I continued. "Remember when I told you that I landed in Ancient Greece around the same time Orion met Artemis?" I said while everyone nodded "When me and Orion met we sort of merged together becoming the same person, when Apollo killed Orion he also killed me. So in this timeline I was gone for about twenty five minutes but I was actually dead for three thousand years." I said as everyone looked at me shocked.

"Wait so-" Apollo started but I continued "Primordials have a good side and a bad side, since me and Orion are the same person. Orion is my bad side, so Orion has all my skills in every weapon minus my powers, but if he kills me he will obtain every blessing that I got and will be able to control the Swords of Order, Chaos, and Void. That's why Orion is so deadly, he is me, just my darker personality, hosting all my negative thoughts and emotions. Like me, he can easily defeat anyone here with skills, since he is also a son of Poseidon he has control of the sea making it a even fight between me and him. _That's_ why I'm worried, Ares." I said while everyone looked at me shocked.

"That's why you wanted him out of the way, he is you." Athena said in shock while I nodded as Aether spoke "Hold on, if you and Orion are the same person just different personalities like us. Does that mean that Artemis loved you/Orion?" he said as I nodded "Yes, Artemis did love me vice versa but we got it all under control now." I said while everyone looked at me and Artemis in shock.

"So now we know who Artemis loved." Aether said in shock as I went to speak but a iris message appeared "Order's men are attacking camp!" a camper said as I spoke "Everyone ready to leave?" I said as they all nodded as I got ready to flash till I felt multiple power sources join our group but I ignored it and flashed us to camp straight into the chaos.

 **Danny POV**

As Percy flashed us to camp, we landed right in the middle of a large group as they all turned to us with their weapons out. "You couldn't have flashed us a somewhere a little safer?" Luke demanded as Percy spoke "Like you could've done better." he shot back as he pulled out his hunting knifes and ran forward as did I till I smelled the sea, and it was a lot stronger than usual. "Hey do you guys smell that?" I questioned as we fought in a defensive circle "What do you mean?" Thalia said as I spoke "The sea smell." I said as Anthony spoke "It's probably me and Percy." he said as I shook my head "It smells a lot stronger than usual, like more children of Poseidon joined the fight." I said as Vivian's eyes widened "The other children of Poseidon, Percy's brother, sisters and cousins must've joined our group when we flashed here. Find them." she said as we all started moving through the army but still couldn't find them.

"Where are they? They couldn't have moved far." I said as Rosa spoke "There, fighting Arachne." she said as we saw the children of Hera fighting her "Help them out then get them out of here, Damien." Vivian said as he nodded and broke off from the group and ran towards the children of Hera while we searched for the others. "How did they sneak into our group without any of us noticing?" Raven said as he jumped over a spear as Hunter spoke "They must've snuck in right before we flashed out." she said as Rayner spoke "Percy is going to be pissed if he finds out they snuck off." he said as I pointed at the children of Hades fighting the Nemean Lion. "Anthony, can you and the Rangers help them out?" Vivian said as Anthony and the other Rangers nodded as they ran towards them.

"Now where are Percy's sister and brother?" Caroline said as we surveyed the battle till my eyes widened "Come on, hurry!" I shouted as I ran to a clearing with everyone behind me "What's wrong?" Rayner yelled as I yelled back "I found them, their fighting Hyperion and Polybotes." I yelled as their eyes widened till we emerged in a clearing to see Percy's sisters fighting Hyperion while Tyler was fighting Polybotes.

"Split up quickly." Vivian said as Lucilius shot a arrow at Polybotes sword arm as it pierced as he snarled and saw us while Tyler's eyes widened as we ran to help them. "What are you doing here?" I demanded as Tyler spoke "We wanted to help." he said as Rayner spoke "You _were_ helping by staying out of the fight, if you were caught or injured in anyway it would destroy Percy emotionally and mentally." he said as Hannah spoke "Plus you chose to fight two of Perseus's most deadliest enemies, minus Gaea." she said as Amelia and Lucilius blinded Polybotes as Poseidon appeared with his battle armor on till he saw his children as his eyes widened and went to speak but I spoke first "We'll deal with them later, first we need to deal with Polybotes." I said as he nodded while me and half of the successors with Poseidon attack Polybotes while the rest attacked Hyperion.

We quickly forced Polybotes on defense as Poseidon shot a burst of water at him but he turned it to poison and redirected it at us while we jumped to the side as Cameron summoned lightning tossing him back into the ground as shadows wrapped around him as he got thrown to the ground as Poseidon stabbed him with his trident as I stabbed him with my sword as he started flickering till he faded as we looked back and saw Hyperion fade as Anthony and the rest of the Rangers appeared with the children of Hades while Damien appeared behind them with the children of Hera while we glared at them.

"What we're you thinking?" Vivian demanded as Tyler tried to speak "We-" "Don't, this isn't helping nor will it help when Percy finds out." Anthony said as I looked at their clothes and saw... _blood_. "Is that yours?" I said walking towards Tyler while Rosa spoke "What is theirs?" she said as I pointed at Tyler as they looked and saw blood as their eyes widened.

"Did you kill someone?" Hunter said as she yanked Tyler's sword out of his hand as blood dripped from the edge as he went to speak but Anthony spoke first "This is no time for bullshit, did you kill someone?" he said coldly as Tyler put his head down and nodded as did the other two sons of Hades and Hera. "You shouldn't have did this, killing isn't easy. You will regret doing it, like the rest of us. Percy didn't want you down here for this reason, you are still children compared to the rest of us who have killed and seen war. Poseidon, head to Olympus we will deal with this." Hunter said as Poseidon nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"We'll have to take them to the camp headquarters and keep them watched." Kane said as we all nodded and went to leave till a figure dropped down in front of us with the gear of a hunter while his head was down as we all pulled out our weapons as he stood up as we saw dark sea green eyes that were filled with hate, malice and many more negative emotions. "Orion." I said in shock as he smiled a cold smile and pulled out a pair of hunting knifes that had blood dripping from them as we pushed the children of Poseidon, Hades, and Hera behind us.

"I'll enjoy having your head on my wall." He snarled as he ran at us while the Rangers ran at him as we ran behind them till they clashed as Orion flipped over them and started attacking us like how Percy does, except he was actually trying to kill us. He kicked Rayner back and made eye contact with me as he charged at me quickly forcing me on defense till a wave knocked me down and entrapped me as I started to lose unconscious till Orion got kicked in the back by Anthony as I hit the ground gasping for breath as Orion attacked the others while I went to stand but was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground and nearly blacked out from lack of breath till I saw multiple soldiers of Order binding me in rope while I tried to make any noise but my mouth was gagged till Theron's son, Troy stood above me.

"Bring him, before the others and Perseus find out that he's missing." He said as I continued struggling in my bonds till a big man kneeled in front of me and head butted me as my whole world went black.

 **Vivian POV**

After about ten minutes of trying to land Orion he had my by the throat and lifted me up to his face "Such a shame that a pretty face has to go to waste." he said as he dragged his hand across my cheek as I tried to bite him. "You're a snappy one aren't you." He said as he backhanded me throwing my head to the side as he dodged an attack from Anthony and kicked him back into the tree as he looked back to me and brought out his hunting knife "Don't worry, you husband and children will join you soon." he said as he brought the hunting knife down but it was blocked by a pair of black hunting knifes.

"You should know it's not nice to hit a lady." Percy spat as he used the earth to wrap around Orion and throw him into the trees as Percy turned back to me "Are you okay?" he said as he helped me up as I nodded as he caressed the bruise on my face. "I'll be fine Percy, take care of him I'll help the others." I said as he nodded and turned back to Orion and ran at him and brought his hunting knifes down at Orion as he barely moved to the side and pulled out his hunting knifes and ran toward Percy as they clashed while I went to the others.

"Anthony! Are you okay?" I said as I pulled him up while he groaned in pain. "He kicks hard." He said as I pulled up Hunter and Kane "Who's fighting Orion?" Hunter said as I pointed at the two blurs as their eyes widened "Percy." Hunter said as we helped everyone else up and jogged over to Percy and Orion.

"How do you think we can help?" Rayner said observing Orion and Percy as Anthony spoke "We can't help, just watch and hope he kills Orion." he said as shadows wrapped around Orion and pulled him to the ground as Percy brought his hunting knifes down but Orion moved to the side as time slowed down while Percy got a decent size cut on Orion's arm as he kicked him back into the tree as Percy ran at him quickly forcing him on defense till Percy brought out the Sword of Void destroying Orion's hunting knifes as he went to flash out but Percy's eyes turned pure white as Orion's eyes widened.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy spat as Orion tried to dodge but Percy just slowed time down again as he separated Orion's head from his body as he started flickering till he disappeared.

When Percy turned back to us, he had a cut on his cheek and some visible bruises on his body while he had several wounds on his chest that were bleeding. "He kicks hard." Percy said as Anthony spoke "Yep, I know Percy. Is Orion dead now?" he said as Percy nodded "I don't know if he'll go back to the stars or to the Void but I don't really care." Percy said smiling at me till he saw his sisters and cousins beside us.

"What the fu-" Percy started till I spoke "We'll explain everything on Olympus." I said as he nodded till he saw the blood on Tyler's sword as his eyes darkened considerably "You killed someone didn't you?" Percy said in a cold, emotionless voice as Hunter spoke "Yes Percy, he and the other boys killed." she said as Percy looked at all of them for a few seconds while they had their heads down. "Look up at me." Percy said as they looked up at him "Doesn't feel good does it?" he said while they looked back down "I didn't say you can look back down, look at me." Percy said more sternly as they looked back at him. "I didn't want you fighting in this war because of that reason, killing another person. All of us have done it, some more than others. I didn't want you fighting because of that reason and these are people who kill for fun or no reason, they won't hesitate to kill you. I bet you froze after killing someone didn't you?" He said as they all nodded as he continued "If I didn't get here, Orion would kill every single on of you without a second hesitation and I can't have that, I lost too many friends and loved ones due to them wanting to help me or impress me. I don't want you joining that list, everyone here needs to do their job no matter how much you hate it or not." he finished as we all flashed to Olympus.

Linebreak

"You did what?" Poseidon, Hades, and Hera shouted in sync while we stood off to the side watching Tyler, Sabrina, Michelle, Cassandra, Alexis, Derek, and Chase get yelled at. "Were you even thinking when you did this?" Hera demanded as Hades spoke "And don't say because you wanted to help, we all want to help." he said as Derek went to speak but couldn't "Did they kill someone?" Hera said as Percy nodded "Chase, Derek, and Tyler did. How many I do not know, but it couldn't have been much they were only gone for about ten to fifteen minutes." he said as Aether spoke "Do you know how many people you got killed or severely injured, I have no doubt that they were protecting you. Who knows how many people are dead or in the infirmary because they had to pull away from their duties at hand to protect you. You're lucky that they didn't get killed, if they did Percy would be beyond pissed." he said gesturing to us.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" Apollo said as they shook their heads "Too much is to put it simple, Order's army nearly destroyed the big house that holds all the younger campers, luckily they were stopped, most of the cabins are destroyed except for a few and the dining pavilion is still standing but we have to set up tents and sleeping bags for everyone to sleep in. You nearly destroyed camp because you wanted to _help_. I apologize Percy if that's too straightforward but they need to know what happened." Athena said while Percy spoke "That's fine, they need to understand the consequences of their actions and learn not to do it again." he said while they looked down in shame.

"You were helping by staying here but now you screwed that up so you have to be watched now." Percy said as he looked at us then frowned in confusion and started counting and pointing at us "What's wrong Percy?" Lucilius said as Percy spoke "We're missing someone." he said he counted back over us again till he spoke "Look around, tell me who's missing." he said as we all looked at each other for a few moments till Damien spoke "Milord, Danny's missing." he said as Percy looked at Hades.

"Is he in the Underworld?" Percy said sadly as Hades shook his head "No, I didn't sense him enter." he said as Percy sighed in relief as he looked around "Find him, we need as much people as possible." he said as everyone nodded as Poseidon spoke "What do we do with Tyler and the others?" he said as Percy spoke "Mother, can you and the others watch them?" he said as Chaos and the Primordials all nodded.

"We'll keep an eye on them, Percy." Hemera said as Percy smiled gratefully and looked at Poseidon, Hades, and Hera "Feel free to punish them in anyway you wish, I have bigger problems to deal with than someone who doesn't want to follow orders." he said as he disappeared while Tyler spoke "We're sorry, we really are. We weren't thinking about the consequences of our actions and got people seriously injured and killed." he said looking down.

"It isn't us you need to apologize to Tyler, it's Percy. His soldiers all died protecting you instead of themselves, their deaths are on your hands. I'm sorry to just throw it out there but it's true, this is no simple war, one simple mistake and Order wins and takes control of the whole Universe. This is bigger than any of us." Apollo said as he flashed away as did most of the other Olympians except for Hades, Hera, and Poseidon and the Primordials "Well, come here little ones. We have to babysit you now." Erebus said as they walked over to the Primordials as Poseidon spoke "We will deliver your punishment after Order is taken care of, I need to check on my son to see if he's fine." Poseidon stated as Chaos spoke "I'll join you." she said as she and Poseidon disappeared while Hades returned to the Underworld as Hera left the throne room.

"Crazy day, huh?" Kane said while we all nodded "At least Orion is finally out of the way but he took many people with him." Jason said sadly as we disappeared and appeared in the camp to see them putting out the fires and setting up tents and sleeping bags. "Let's head to our cabin and take a rest before we start searching." I said as we walked past the campers as they greeted us as we greeted them back.

We headed into the cabin while Luke fell onto the couch "Oh my gods these couches feel so amazing on your back." he said as he turned to lie on his back and was out in a matter of seconds while Anthony chuckled "Amazing how he can go to sleep in under five seconds and still wake up at the slightest sound." he said as we all nodded while we broke apart as I headed upstairs to see Chaos and Poseidon talking to Percy while I stood by the door till Poseidon saw me and spoke to Chaos while she nodded as they disappeared as I walked towards him.

"Hello, pretty lady." Percy said with a smile as he stood up and pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds we pulled away as he fell back onto his bed taking me with him as I screamed at the unexpected approach till we landed on the bed while he was chuckling till I started punching him in the chest. "You know I hate it when you do that." I said while he looked at me with a innocent smile "You do? I never knew." he said as I went to speak till he flipped me over and pressed his lips against mine.

 **One and a half week later**

 **Percy POV**

"You two are late?" My dad said with a raised eyebrow as I spoke "We woke up late and had to take Daniel to Aunt Hestia." I said while Rayner and Lucilius snorted as I looked at them. "Is there something you two find funny?" I said as Lucilius spoke in my mind _"While everyone else might not know, me and Rayner know exactly why you two are late."_ he said while I looked at them confused. " _What do you mean?"_ I said as they both rolled their eyes as Rayner spoke " _Don't try to lie to us, we aren't stupid."_ he said confusing me even more as I spoke _"I really don't know what you're talking about."_ I said while he spoke again _"Whatever Percy, we both know why you were late."_ he said as he ended the conversationas I look to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I said confused as my dad spoke "We've been trying to get your attention. You okay?" he said concerned while I nodded "Sorry, anyways anything on Danny?" I said while everyone shook their heads.

"We all know Order has him but we don't know where?" I said and as if on cue a iris message appeared behind me as me and everyone else turned around to see Danny chained to a wall with some bruises on him and a few broken bones while Order, Theron, and Troy stood beside him. "Theron, been a while since I've seen your slimy ass last time was on your flagship that is at the bottom of the ocean in Greece." I said with a smile as he went to speak but Order spoke first "Hello Perseus Jackson." he said as I looked at him and saw he looked different till I looked closer and saw that he was at his full power as my eyes widened.

He must've noticed because he smirked "Surprised Perseus?" "Not at all, just a little confused how you got that so quickly." I said while he chuckled and spoke "If you want your fellow comrade back, you can have him, free and clear." he said as I spoke "What's the catch?" I said as he spoke "Surrender." he said as I laughed then spoke "No, what's wrong Order? Lost your most powerful asset and now you going to try the peaceful way?" I mocked as he pulled out a sword and held it against Danny's throat.

"I am being lenient Perseus, if you do not wish to comply I will send your friend back to you, but in pieces." He spat as Danny spoke "Don't milord, he's just scared. He's knows he faces defeat." he said as Troy punched him in the gut, silencing him. "If you wish to have your friend, you know where to find me." he spat as he ended the iris message while we sat there in silence.

"I'll be back." I said as I got ready to flash out till Anthony stopped me "We'll go with you." he said while everyone nodded as I shook my head "We weren't asking Percy, we _are_ going." Hunter said as I spoke "You coming will only lead you to your death and I can't have that, this is between me and him and no one else." I stated as I flashed out.

 **Poseidon POV**

We sat there in silence till Apollo spoke "That was...unnatural of him." he said while we all nodded as Chaos made a screen appear as it showed Percy in his Ranger armor in front of a abandoned warehouse as he walked into it. "Why's he walking into a warehouse?" Aphrodite said as the Chimera and Echidna appeared glaring at Percy "Look sonny, it's fresh meat go get it." Echidna said as the Chimera ran at Percy but he just walked towards it pulling out the Sword of Void as he dispatched it quickly and pulled out Selene's original symbol of power as he hit Echidna in the head making her and the Chimera fade as he continued walking at a normal pace.

"Why is he taking his time?" Athena said as we shrugged our shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine, daughter." Zeus said as Percy walked through a door as he saw Danny chained up and walked towards him. "Percy, you shouldn't have came here." Danny said as Percy freed his right arm "And leave you to die? No." he said as he went to free his left arm till he turned around quickly and caught a throwing knife as Kampe, Chrysaor, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Kronos, Troy, Theron, and Order all appear as Percy stood up.

"I take it you aren't here to talk since you made the Chimera and Echidna fade." Order said while Percy stood there, still as a stone "You've already lost Order, this is all that you have left of your mighty army? Pathetic." he spat as Order signaled the others forward as Troy, Kronos, Kampe, Chrysaor, and Alcyoneus as Percy pulled out Riptide and ran forward as he clashed with Chrysaor first then flipped over to Kronos as he was a blur of black deflecting all the attacks with ease.

We watched as Percy pierced Alcyoneus in the stomach and separated his head from his body as he fell to the ground but started reforming as Hades disappeared while we looked at him in confusion till he appeared beside Percy as he rose his hands as pieces of the earth formed and slammed into everyone else as Hades and Percy quickly dispatched Alcyoneus while Hades turned to Porphyrion but disappeared appeared back in the throne room confused.

"Zeus, go help him dispatch of your bane." I said as he spoke "He'll tell me." he said as I spoke "As you can tell he's slightly busy, so go now." I said more sternly as he went to speak but Percy's cry of pain made me turn my attention back to Percy as he pulled a arrow out of his shoulder as Gration appeared with a smirk on his face as Artemis stood up but a barrier appeared around the throne room.

"He sealed us in." Chaos said in shock as Percy was slowly being pushed back till poison hit his armor and started burning it as he tossed it off leaving him in his black t-shirt while he used the shadows in the room to darken it but a bright flash entered the room. When it disappeared Percy was pulling himself out of the wall as he jumped to the side as Kampe brought her swords down as Chrysaor joined her as Percy was backing up till a flash appeared around him and he was in his female counterpart confusing everyone as she pulled out her hunting knifes and started to move quicker as she kicked Chrysaor backed and slashed at Kampe taking her right wing off as she snarled at her while Perseus pulled out Helios's symbol of power and shot multiple arrows at her causing her to scream in pain as she threw the Sword of Void at her killing her as Kronos slashed at her back knee making her fall to the ground as shadows swallowed her as they looked around for Perseus.

"A female counterpart, very impressive Perseus. My guess is you use this form to move quicker than usual, don't you?" Order said looking around for Percy as shadows wrapped around him and tossed him into Troy and Theron knocking them back as Order was thrown into the wall while Percy appeared from the roof and landed on top Gration as he stumbled around trying to get Percy off him till white lightning struck Percy throwing her into the wall as Order stood up, his hand cackling with electricity.

Percy slowly got up, spitting out blood glaring at Order as he shot lightning back at him but it was black and white and seemed a lot more deadlier than Order's as his eyes widened as it struck him throwing him through several walls as the warehouse started groaning as Percy's eyes widened as she ran towards Danny flipping over Kronos and kicking him into the wall as she ran to Danny and started freeing him.

"Let me help you." He said as Percy shook her head sadly as Danny disappeared and appeared in front of us as Apollo started tending to him while Chrysaor and Kronos were fighting Percy head on while Gration shot arrows at her forcing Percy to dodge and weave till she pulled out Helios's bow again and shot multiple arrows at Gration as they formed a ring of fire boxing him in as Kronos jumped forward, his scythe pierced Percy's stomach as she screamed in pain as our eyes widened.

"Goodbye, Perseus Jackson." Kronos spat as Percy quickly pulled the scythe and pulled out Riptide and severed Kronos making him fade as Percy slowly started backing up with blood pouring from his wound while Chrysaor ran at her while Percy removed her hand as blood started pouring out even more as Chrysaor spun around Percy but she back flipped and stabbed him right in the middle of his head making him fade as she landed on the ground. But when she stood up, she looked really pale and was starting to swerve back and forth having to grip the wall to stand up.

"Leave Percy, don't keep fighting." I muttered as Order spoke "Weariness has taken it's toll on you Perseus Jackson, I can see past the mist you use on everyone else to hide your weariness. You are beyond tired but know you can't give up because if you do everyone else will give up also. You came here to free your friend and take out as many of us as possible to end this war quickly, and I must say you have done a excellent job, but if only Zeus got off his throne to save the hero who has been doing all of his dirty work that he got himself in, taking care of _his_ enemies and fighting _his_ wars but still won't give you the respect and honor you deserve. How pathetic he is, he brings dishonor to the name Olympians, hell even Hades came down here to help you with his bane and I sensed Artemis would've too." he said while Percy was trying to stay balanced without using the wall.

"Every Olympian and minor god has been doing their job, but what has Zeus done? Nothing, the Olympians, Fates, and Hecate all came to fight their banes without you even asking and helping in anyway, but what has Zeus done? Nothing, hasn't asked if he could help in anyway, except going to the mortal world to screw mortals and during a war too, a war that will decide the Fate of the Universe and here he is screwing mortals." He said while we all glared at Zeus "You did what?" Chaos yelled as she launched herself at him but her children stopped her _"Shame, I wished they would've let her kill him. Saves us the trouble."_ Hades said through our minds while we nodded in agreement.

"But now, Zeus can watch how he stood by and watched his hero die before his very eyes." Order said as he pulled out a sword and ran at Percy quickly forcing her on defense, making Percy even more tired while more cuts and bruises appeared on her as Order grabbed Percy by the throat and slammed him into the ground then pulled him out. "Look all of Olympus, at how tired your hero is." He yelled as mist started parting away from Percy till we saw him as we gasped.

Her usually tan skin was pale like Hades, she had bags underneath her eyes, and her usually bright ever changing eyes were dull and void of all happiness as she struggled out of Order's grip. "Look Olympians at the stress and all the pain you tossed on your hero while you sit on your thrones taking power that you don't even deserve, that none of you deserve!" He yelled as Percy turned herself to water and slipped from Order's grip as she moved towards the window as she formed and jumped through the window as Gration and Porphyrion ran towards it but Order spoke first.

"Leave her, this a five story drop and she's too weak to flash out." Order said as a loud roar was heard as Percy's pet, Crypt, flew past the window and into the sky as Gration went to shoot a arrow but Order spoke "How lovely, even Perseus Jackson's pet is willing to risk it's life for Percy when Zeus won't. Leave them be, our job is done here." he said as a white flash appeared around Order, Troy, Theron, Gration, and Porphyrion as they disappeared as the abandoned warehouse crumbled to the ground.

Linebreak

After fifteen minutes of tense silence and subduing Chaos from tearing Zeus in half, Crypt appeared in the throne room and sat Percy gently on the floor while we tried to run to Percy but Crypt snapped at us, forcing us back. "How do we get to Percy without pissing off Crypt?" Anthony said as Crypt observed us till his eyes stopped on Zeus and they changed, one was pure white and pitch black, just like how Percy's does whenever he get's pissed.

We all slowly backed up as Shadow Fire started forming around him as he stood to his full height and roared so loud that it shook Olympus as he flew at Zeus and was preparing to turn Zeus into a meal. I would've left him but something told me to stop him so I ran in front of Zeus and pointed my trident at Crypt as blue, red, white, and black fire started forming around my trident as Crypt stopped while everyone else looked at me shocked.

 _"Why did you stop me from killing the annoying pest?"_ I heard as I looked around in shock till I realized the voice belong to Crypt "Was that you?" I questioned while everybody looked at me confused. "What are you talking about Barnacle Beard?" Athena said as Crypt spoke again _"You are the only one besides my master, Perseus who controls Shadow Fire. You only have a small control of it, nowhere near how much I or Perseus control."_ "Is that what you did when we visited Planet Chaos?" I said as I think he nodded his head.

"Can we get past you so we can help my son?" I said as he observed me for a few minutes till he moved to the side as we walked past him but he still snapped at Zeus, forcing him to move back. "I'll need to take him to the infirmary so I can get started right away on helping Percy, we should be grateful he's still alive." Apollo said as he and Percy disappeared in a flash as Athena spoke "How did you do that?" she said while I looked at her confused till she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"How you controlled the Shadow Fire, only Perseus and his pet control it so how did you do it?" She said as I spoke "I don't know, I think Percy's pet granted me the ability to control it the first time we visited Planet Chaos, but it's only a small amount nowhere near how Percy and his pet can control it." I said as I turned around and walked out of the throne room.

"Where are you going?" Athena said as I spoke "To check on my son." I said as Hermes spoke "Wouldn't it be your daughter, since he's in his female form." Hermes said as I shrugged my shoulders as Vivian spoke "I'll join you, he didn't look to healthy and still doesn't." she said as me and her walked out of the throne room with everyone else in tow.

 **Two and a half weeks later**

 **Vivian POV**

"Milady, breakfast is ready, everyone is downstairs." Damien said as I nodded and stood up from mine and Percy's bed and started to fidget with the necklace he gave me right before the war started. "Why didn't you tell us Percy?" I muttered as I headed downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table eating.

"Hey Vivian." Rosa said as I greeted her back "Anything on Order's forces?" I said as Anthony spoke "Nothing, they haven't made a single move but there have been small attacks here and there but nothing too big." he said as he continued eating his breakfast while Luke spoke "Zeus is an ass." he said while we looked at him. "We all know that, you just figuring that out?" Zoe said with a smirk while he shook his head.

"While we're down here risking our lives and the other Olympians are doing their job he's down in the mortal world screwing mortals. I hope Percy takes care of him." He said as Rayner spoke "How is Percy? Apollo, Hemera, and Aether been in the infirmary ever since Percy was brought back to Olympus and barely come out." he said as Hunter spoke "They said that Percy's alive and breathing, but he hasn't moved or even twitched since the encounter with Order." she said while we sat there in silence.

"It's all Zeus's fault, he should've gone down there when Hades did but he chose to sit up here on Olympus and watch while everyone else fights." Lucilius said as Hannah spoke "But did you see how tired Percy looked, he looked terrible. This entire time he was using the Mist to hide his weariness, that must've been why he stayed there. To get rid of as much enemies as possible and he did." "But he nearly got killed in the process." Preston said as I spoke "Do you remember at the Hot Gates in Greece when he looked tired, do you think he used the Mist or was he actually tired?" I said while everyone looked thoughtful.

"Seeing him when he fought Order, I think that he was actually tired and just lied to us. But we're nearly finished, a couple more months at the most and we're home free." Leo said as Annabeth spoke "But can Percy last that long? He still has to fight Order and he needs to be in a healthy condition. We saw him when he fought Order, he could barely stand up and was swerving back and forth and couldn't even walk straight. How can he fight Order if he can't stand up?" she said while we nodded.

"He doesn't need to fight for a while, he needs to stay laying down till he can move, he's done more than enough. It's time for us to finish it off." Luke said as a flash appeared and Hermes appeared with a smile on his face. "Hello everyone, just came to tell you Percy is up and moving and he looks a lot better than he did from before but him and Zeus are getting into it." He said as I spoke "What are they arguing about?" "Zeus is trying to send all our forces to Camp Jupiter to take it over." he said while we looked at him shocked "He's an idiot, he's only going to get our forces killed." Anthony said as Hermes nodded and spoke but with a more serious tone.

"If Zeus continues to argue with Percy, I think he's going to pull the Army of Void and the Primordial Army out until Zeus cleans up his act." He said as our eyes widened "Is he really going to?" Jason said in shock while Hermes nodded "Percy says he doesn't want his soldiers being slaughtered and most of the Council agrees with him, Primordial and Olympian. If Zeus doesn't stop, we're going to lose most of our support because of Zeus and you will all have to obey that command, no matter what you say. Percy seems like he's about to snap and Zeus arguing with him isn't helping, Percy already severed half of Zeus's throne and nearly took his head off." he said while we sat there in silence.

"I honestly agree with Percy on this one, their numbers are still in the millions while we are still in the thousands, they still have more soldiers than us and sending them to Camp Jupiter isn't going to help us in anyway." Anthony said as the earth shook violently throwing us off our feet.

"Let's head to Olympus, Percy seems like he's going to snap." Hermes said as we disappeared and reappeared on Olympus to see the throne room destroyed, Chaos and the Primordials subduing Percy while Zeus was covered in bruises and cuts and was leaking golden ichor like a waterfall.

"What happened?" I said as Apollo spoke "Zeus tried attacking Percy and this happened." he said as Chaos and the Primordials all sat down on their thrones while Zeus was healed and sat down in his half destroyed throne.

"You know what? Send your forces to Camp Jupiter, but you ain't sending mine. Until Zeus decides to clean up his act the Primordial Army and the Army of Void won't be assisting in this war." Percy said as he disappeared in a flash while the Olympians looked at the spot Percy was at in shock.

"He's joking right?" Apollo said nervously as Nyx shook her head "He meant what he said and we can't stop him, once his mind is set you won't get him off it. You can thank Zeus for losing most of our forces." she said as she and Erebus shadow travelled away while everyone else glared at Zeus and were restraining themselves from killing him.

"Looks like Percy's going to get that rest after all." Luke said while we all nodded in agreement.

 **Three months later**

 **Third POV**

Three months later, the Primordial Army and the Army of Void hasn't lifted a finger at all to help with the war. The campers marched to Camp Jupiter and failed to take it over, sustaining heavy losses and having to retreat in the end, Perseus Jackson is back to his healthy condition and has been spending time with his children and wife and other friends.

Theron is launching a night raid to hopefully destroy the campers since they are divided but Order and his son, Troy are against it. Saying that if they attack they will unify them but Theron refuses to listen and sent them to attack, Percy's half-brother Tyler Johnson is constantly arguing with Percy, trying to convince him to let him fight and get Percy to rejoin but he keeps refusing.

But what Percy doesn't know is that the Fates plan on getting him back in this war, one way or another and it's all beginning with this night raid...

 **Percy POV**

Me and Vivian sat on the couch just talking about our daily lives till Luke ran in the door "Percy, camp is starting to burn to the ground, Order's men attacked with fire and set most of the cabins aflame." he said while I sat there debating till I spoke "Have Amy, Diana, and Anthony put out the fires, Vivian I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap." I said as I gave her a kiss and nodded to Luke while I headed upstairs.

 **? POV**

"Have Amy, Diana, and Anthony put out the fires, Vivian I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap." I heard Percy say as he went up the stairs and I heard the door close. I sat there for a couple minutes till I finally moved out of my hiding spot and headed to Percy's room and saw his door was open.

"Where is your armor?" I muttered till I saw it all on a stand as I walked over to it and started to put it on quietly till I had everything on as I looked at Percy's sleeping form "I'm sorry Percy, but if you won't fight, then I will." I said as I put his helmet on and grabbed his spear and shield and headed back downstairs.

 **Luke POV**

"Everything all put out?" I said as everyone nodded till we heard what sounded like spears hitting shields till we saw Order's men on the hill marching toward us with Theron's son Troy in lead. "We need to do something." Camille said as Anthony shook his head "We can't, not until Percy joins the fight. Besides, Zeus was asking for it." he said as Thalia spoke "Hasn't he suffered enough?" "Hasn't Percy suffered enough?" Rayner said as she didn't speak up while we watched the campers struggling to get ready till I saw Percy jogging towards the front.

"Look!" I said as I pointed at Percy's jogging form "Percy." Vivian said as everyone's eyes widened "Looks like we're joining the fight." Anthony said as we all gathered up our weapons and ran to catch up with him as the Primordial Army and Army of Void gathered up their weapons and followed him.

"Perseus! Perseus! Perseus!" I kept hearing from the campers as we moved to the front of the campers as Percy ran forwards with all of us behind him as Troy and his army ran downhill to us. "This is going to sting." I said as we all clashed and started moving through the army but I noticed Percy was slower than how he usually is "Probably still a little sore." I muttered as I ducked under a sword and continued moving my way to the front till I saw Percy and Troy in the middle circling each other while I ran up to join him as did the others.

We all gathered around Percy and Troy and saw them already fighting but Percy wasn't fighting like he usually is "What's wrong with him?" Vivian said as Percy got pushed back till he slashed at Troy's chest but Troy spun out of the way as Percy spun around to face him but Troy slashed his sword across _Percy's throat_ as it made contact while I stumbled back in shock as did everyone else as Percy fell to the ground while Order's army were cheering as Troy walked over to Percy and took off his helmet. Instead of seeing Percy we saw his half-brother... _Tyler_ coughing up blood and trying to breath while everyone looked in shock.

We all stood there around Troy and Tyler as Troy picked up his sword "I'm so sorry." he muttered as he pierced Tyler's stomach silencing him as he pulled his sword out and stood up looking at Tyler with guilt etched all over his face as he walked towards us. "Enough for one day." He said as we nodded "Agreed." Vivian said softly as Jason spoke "Back to the camp!" he yelled as all of the campers and soldiers all headed back to the camp while Troy nodded at a soldier as he yelled some commands as they all moved out with Troy behind them as we walked towards Tyler's bloody body.

I knelt beside him and closed his eyes as Damien knelt beside me "Percy was going to bring Tyler and his two sisters with us back to Planet Chaos." he said as Rosa spoke "Percy's going to want revenge, we all know this." "Let's go break the news to him." Damien said as he stood up as did I while we all walked back in silence to the Chaos Cabin.

"Everyone's worried about what Percy's reaction will be." Camille said as she pointed at the campers who were looking at the Chaos Cabin mournfully and in slight fear as Damien spoke "I should've known that wasn't Percy." he said as we all looked at him "None of us knew it was Tyler, there was nothing we could do." Thalia said as Damien shook his head.

"The clues were right in front of me, him not making eye contact with us, not speaking, plus Tyler's is in the form of a twenty two year old and Percy is in the form of a twenty six year old, it was right there in front of me. I knew as soon as we started fighting something was wrong but I didn't know what." He said as we all stood in front of the Chaos Cabin "Perseus!" Zoe yelled while we all stood there.

After a couple of minutes Percy came out wearing a black t-shirt and combat pants as he surveyed us and spoke "You violated my command." he said walking towards us as Damien spoke "No milord, there was a mistake." "I ordered the Army of Void and Primordial Army to stand down, you led them into combat." he said as he stood in front of us while Damien and the rest of us got on a knee. "We didn't lead them milord, we thought you did." He said as Percy looked confused for a few seconds till he realized who Damien was talking about "Where's Tyler at?" he said as Damien looked down "Tyler!" "We thought he was you milord, he wore your armor, your shield, your helmet." Damien said as Percy knocked him down "Where is he!" Percy yelled as I spoke "He's dead Percy, Troy cut his throat." I said as Percy stood there with pain on his face till it changed to pure fury as he kicked me back and started adding pressure to my throat, ceasing any chance to breath as the others got tossed back roughly into the ground till Percy finally let go as I started coughing while Percy walked off towards the raging sea while everybody made a path for him.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Vivian POV**

"How's Percy doing?" Apollo said as everyone gathered up in the throne room minus the three children of Poseidon "We don't know, after the burial everyone left but Percy and his two sisters. He sent them off to bed but he stayed there and hasn't moved since then. It's already the crack of dawn and he still hasn't left yet." Luke said while we sat there in silence "What can we do?" Athena said "There's nothing we can do, this struck Percy at the heart. We can only hope that he gets better." Anthony said as Chaos made a screen appear that showed Percy looking at Tyler's shroud till he turned on his heel and walked towards the Chaos Cabin.

"Damien." Percy said as Damien woke up from his spot on the ground as he stood up and went to speak but Percy spoke first "I should have never struck you or Luke down, all you have done is been by my side faithfully and never question my motives. You did not know it was Tyler, no one did till the last minute, I am sorry for my actions." he said as Damien spoke "Serving by you has been my life's honor milord, what happened was my fault. I should've recognized the signs but I ignored it and now you lost someone loved." he said looking down while Percy put his hand on his shoulder "What's done is done Damien, it can't be ignored. We cannot dwell on the past Damien." he said with a smile as Damien nodded.

"I need a chariot and two horses to pull it." He said confusing us and Damien also but he nodded nonetheless and went to the stables as Percy disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of us. I went to speak but he spoke first "Mother, I need you to hold this." he said as a bright light entered the room forcing all of us to close our eyes till Percy spoke "You can open your eyes now." he said as we all opened our eyes and saw a orb in Percy's hands that glowed with power.

"Percy, what is that?" I said shocked as he spoke "This contains all my power and my immortality." he said as our eyes widened while he gently pushed the ball towards Chaos as she grabbed it "Hermes, can you flash me back to the camp?" he said as Hermes nodded and walked towards him. "Percy, we are so sorry, we should've know-" "Don't Vivian, I understand and I don't blame you or any of you." he said with a sad smile as he disappeared in a flash and appeared back in camp as he walked towards the Chaos Cabin.

 **Percy POV**

Once I appeared in the camp I made my way to the cabin and walked in to see Sabrina and Michelle asleep on the couches with visible tear stains on their cheeks. "I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess." I muttered as I gave them both kisses on the forehead and wiped their tear away and started to sing softly as their posture relaxed and small smiles appeared on their faces as I brought blankets over them and walked upstairs.

"Alright Fate, you want me in this war so badly I'm in it. But I'm doing it _my_ way, _I_ choose who dies and who doesn't, _not you."_ I said as I stood in front of my armor that Tyler used but I walked past it to another set that Void made for me and slowly but surely started putting it on.

 **Olympian Throne room**

 **Third POV**

"Why did he give you that, mother?" Nyx said while Chaos shrugged her shoulders "I do not know why but everything is in here, even his powers as a demigod are in here. Percy is a pure mortal now." she said while everyone's eyes widened "So whoever has that orb has all of Percy's power?" Zeus said with a hungry look in his eyes as multiple weapons were at his throat at once "Don't even think about it, it's _your_ fault we're in this position in the first place. Touch that orb and it will be the last thing you ever do, and this isn't a threat it's a promise." Poseidon snarled.

"Poseidon's right, even if anyone did touch that power it would probably eradicate them." Hades said while everyone nodded in agreement as Rayner spoke "Look." he said in shock as Percy came out of the Chaos Cabin with armor on that is blacker than night, with his spear and shield in his right hand and his helmet in his left while he stood in front of the Chaos Cabin while everyone looked at him shocked.

"I've never seen him with that set of armor before." Vivian said in shock as Danny appeared leading two horses that were pulling a chariot while Percy walked towards it and got in "Where's he going?" Athena said curiously as Damien got in the chariot besides Percy. "No." He said while Damien looked like he was about to argue but nodded and got out "Get me some rope, please." he said while Damien and Danny nodded as Percy put his shield and spear down and looked at his helmet for a while just spinning it around.

"He's debating weather he should fight or not." Athena said "He looks like he's debating himself on a choice, we all know he's going to fight." Apollo said while everyone looked at him shocked as Damien brought him some rope and gave it to Percy while he nodded and took a deep breath and put the helmet on "If I may ask milord." Damien said while Percy nodded "Where are you heading?" "West, Damien." he said as the horses started moving while everyone moved out of his way as he left the camp.

"Why is he heading west, it's going to take him weeks to get there?" Athena said confused till Poseidon spoke "He's heading to Camp Jupiter, that's why he gave all his powers to you, Chaos." he said while everyone looked at him in confusion. "Why did he give all his powers to Chaos?" Apollo said while Hades spoke "He's going to kill Troy, but not with any powers, just pure skills but why he has the rope, I do not know." he said while everyone's eyes widened as they all looked back at the screen.

 **Troy POV**

"So son, how do you feel about your first victory over the legendary Percy Jackson?" My dad said while everyone stopped eating and looked at me while I shrugged my shoulders, not really feeling the need to eat. "Oh come on Prince, tell us how you feel." One of the kings said while they all nodded in agreement "It was okay, but it wasn't really a victory over Perseus Jackson, more like it was a victory over the campers. Perseus Jackson wasn't even fighting." I said looking at my mother and two sisters as my dad spoke "Perseus Jackson commands the Olympians army, this is a loss against him, so tell us how did you feel?" he said as I snapped.

"You want to know how I feel?! Fine I feel terrible, I killed a boy that day and not just any boy it was his brother. I feel sick and disgusted with myself for doing that, I thought I was doing the right thing but know I know that I'm not, that boy was too young to be fighting. All those campers were around their mid-twenties and thirty's, that boy didn't even look twenty two and I murdered him. You want to know how I feel, fine you know now." I said as I stood up and walked out with everyone looking at me in shock till Order appeared beside me "You know what you must do, don't you?" he said while I nodded "He is already coming. You must get ready, he will be here at noon the latest." he said as my mother and two sisters came up.

"You don't have to fight him Troy, we can just ignore it and he'll leave." My mom said while I shook my head "He won't leave, as a child I always said I wanted to fight the legendary Percy Jackson and I am, but for different reasons. He wants revenge while I wanted to do it to impress dad, but we all know that I'm not going to win." I said as my oldest sister Maria spoke "Won't he just kill you with his powers then leave?" she said worriedly while Order shook his head "Perseus is a man of honor, he knows that Troy is a mortal and will fight him as a mortal or with no powers at all and just pure skill. There is a chance he could beat Perseus but I'm just taking a guess here, I've never seen him fight without no powers." he said while I spoke "I must get ready." I said as I walked away.

Linebreak

"You'll do fine, my son. I know you can beat him." My dad said while I nodded but didn't feel convinced as a chariot appeared with two horses pulling it and a person in all black armor was in it. "Good luck my prince." My second in command said while everyone wished me good luck as I walked past the gates to see the horses stopped while Perseus Jackson hopped out with his shield in his left hand and his spear in his right.

I stood about twelve feet away from him as he threw his spear into the ground and took off his helmet and glared at me with ever changing eyes that were filled with hate and pain "Now you know who you're fighting, _prince."_ he spat as he tossed the helmet to the side as I spoke "I thought it was you I killed yesterday but I gave your brother the honor he deserved." "You gave him the honor of your sword, you are a fool if you think you can defeat me." he spat as he pulled his spear out of the ground and walked towards me.

 **Olympian Throne room**

 **Third POV**

The Olympians, Primordials, and everyone else in tense silence as Percy's walk slowly turned into a jog as he started to zigzag from side to side as he jabbed forward but Troy blocked it as Percy pulled back and circled Troy like a prey.

"He'll be fine Vivian." Poseidon said while Vivian nodded as Percy ran at Troy and jabbed his spear into Troy's shield throwing him back as they continued to exchange blows till Troy ducked as Percy swung his shield destroying his spear and throwing him back a few feet.

Troy growled under his breath and tossed his spear down as Percy ran back at him and jabbed his spear but Troy directed it to the ground and brought his foot down breaking it as his free arm brought his sword out and swung it at Percy's throat but he leaned back and pulled out Riptide and started forcing Troy on defense till Troy swung at Percy but he ducked under it and brought Riptide down at Troy's shield arm knocking him back roughly.

"Even without his powers, Percy is a deadly fighter." Athena said as Percy put his shield up while back peddling till Troy slashed at Percy and managed to slice his chest armor while Percy backed up in shock as Troy ran forward and jabbed his sword into Percy as he fell to a knee while the Olympians all gasped till Percy stood up with Troy's sword arm stuck between Percy's shield as he pushed his arm up and brought his sword down as Troy put his shield up to block till Percy kicked him back roughly onto the ground.

"Get up, get up Troy." Percy spat as he tossed his shield to the ground while Troy picked up part of the broken spear and swung at Percy but he went dodged and left a nasty cut on his leg while Troy hissed in pain and brought his sword down at Percy's leg but he jumped out of the way while they circled each other. After a few seconds Troy ran back at Percy forcing him on defense till Percy pushed him back once more.

Troy ran at Percy once again but Percy yanked the broken spear out of his hands and pierced Troy's heart, forcing him to his knees while Theron's wife and two sisters pained as Percy stood there as Troy slowly looked up at Percy as he stabbed Troy directly in the chest killing him as he pulled his sword out while Troy fell to the ground, lifeless as Percy walked to his chariot. As Athena went to speak Hermes spoke first "Look." he said as Percy tied one end of the rope to his chariot and yanked the remainder of the rope out and tied the other end to bound Troy's legs together as he gathered up his helmet and shield and put them in the chariot and started dragging Troy's body around all of Camp Jupiter for Order's army to see till he dragged his body around the entrance of Camp Jupiter for all of Theron's advisors to see, plus his mother and two sisters while he glared at Theron and Order while the Olympians and everyone else watched in shock.

"Why is he doing this?" Poseidon said in shock while Kane spoke "Stress and pain that was tossed on him was pushing him past his limit but losing his brother made him snap, none of you immortals know how it feels to lose someone loved. Very few immortals actually love their children." he said as Percy was leaving till a voice spoke "Wait!" was heard as Percy stopped and looked behind his back to see Theron's wife and two sisters running towards him.

 **Percy POV**

"Yes?" I said coldly while Theron's wife spoke "Please don't do this, you've had your revenge, this is enough." she begged "Why shouldn't I do this? It's Theron's fault for all this in the first place. I'm coming after him next." I spat as I went to leave till she spoke again "Please, dragging his body behind your chariot isn't going to satisfy you in anyway, give him back to us." "He killed my brother." I spat as one of the younger girls spoke "And how many brothers have you killed?" she said as I went to speak but stopped and realized she was right.

"How many brothers, fathers, husbands, sons, cousins have you killed, how many Perseus Jackson?" She said while I stood there looking at Troy's dead body debating her words till I spoke "If I let you take him, it will solve nothing." I said as Theron's wife spoke "And you taking him is solving nothing, let us give him a proper burial." she said while I looked at her for a few seconds till I hopped off the chariot and untied the rope to his legs and tossed it in the chariot as I gently pulled the broken spear out of his chest and tossed it to the side while I cleaned the wound while the two younger girls came over with a blanket and wrapped him up in it while I backed away.

"Thank you." Theron's wife said while I shook my head "No thank you, you saved me from doing a terrible thing. Leave before this war ends, I sense no evil or darkness in you or your daughters. You have lost enough children in this war, I lost a son at the Hot Gates, I felt terrible to know that my son died. I don't see how you can bear the pain of losing two of your children. Leave and find peace here or somewhere else in the Universe." I said as I bowed my head in respect and pulled my horses away from her while she and her daughters carried away Troy's dead body while I stood by the River Tiber. "Dad, can you flash the horses and the chariot to camp and me to Olympus?" I said as the water rose up and surrounded me till I disappeared and reappeared in front of the Olympians.

"Mother, I need that orb back." I said as she nodded and let go of the orb as it flew towards my hand as I crushed it as a huge amount of power entered my body while I spoke "Feel free to criticize me on what I just did, it won't bother me." I said while everyone sat there looking at me till Zeus went to speak but Hera spoke first "Why I wish you didn't do that, you were focused on revenge. Rage clouded your vision and made you make a rash choice. No one here blames you for what you did nor are we scared of you, just shocked is all it is." she said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Get the forces all ready, this war is getting ready to end soon." I said while Apollo spoke "What do you mean Perce?" he said "Order is coming and he bringing every monster and soldier he has with him. Artemis get ready to fight your bane." I said while she nodded "What about my bane?" Zeus said while I looked at him "You didn't seem like you wanted to fight when I freed Danny, I'll have Ouranos take care of your bane and he can pick someone worthy enough to fight beside him." I said while everyone's eyes widened "Percy, if I fight-" Ouranos started but I interrupted him "You'll be fine, your a primordial and he's a giant, won't be that big of a problem or I hope it won't." I said while he nodded as did everyone else. "Alright everyone, let's get to work."

 **Three weeks later**

"Alright is everything let?" I said while everyone nodded as I spoke "Alright, I am going to lift the Ancient Laws, I don't want you going all crazy and turn into your true form killing everyone on the battlefield." I said glaring at Zeus and Ares "Primordials, I don't want you fighting because you might destroy the planet so use your domains to help us, Olympians and minor gods are able to fight." I said while they all nodded in agreement as I lifted the Ancient Laws as a weird feeling lingered through the room for a few minutes then disappeared.

"Alright, now Hermes I need you to grab all the younger campers and bring them here, Primordials I need you to babysit once again." I said as their eyes widened "What?! Percy that's around five hundred campers." Tartarus said while I nodded "You'll be fine." I said ignoring the shouts of protest from them "Ouranos you are fighting Porphyrion with Jason and Thalia while Artemis is going to fight Gration with her hunters, correct?" I said while they both nodded as I looked at Sabrina and my other cousins.

"We need all the help we can get, I am going to let you fight but you are to stay by your parents or by another Olympian besides Ares because he will be in a bloodlust and could possibly kill you and I don't want that." I said while they nodded "If you see Order, do not attack him. Leave him to me and me alone, if I catch any one of you trying to fight him I will kick your ass after this war." I said looking directly at the Rangers as I said this. "No promises Percy." Anthony said as I growled and spoke "Very well, Order is already on the hill so let's go greet him." I said as my dad spoke "What about Theron?" he said "Primordials, keep him under custody until we get finished down here." I said as they nodded.

"Very well, let's head down there." I said as we all disappeared in different colored flashes till we appeared in front of the campers to see Order looking down at us with a small smile till he saw me as his smile grew bigger while he raised his hand towards us as his army ran at us as I got down on a knee as the earth started shaking violently throwing them off their feet "Charge!" I yelled as everyone ran forward towards Order's disfigured army as we clashed with them.

As we clashed everything basically went crazy, my mind went into auto pilot and I didn't know how long I was fighting till I stood in front of Order who had blood on his sword while I pulled out the Sword of Void and Order. "Ah, my father's sword and my sword. How amusing." He said as he ran at me till he clashed swords with me while I started attacking him but couldn't land a hit on him for a while till he spun out of my attack and left a deadly gash on my right ribcage as I jumped back "Careful, I'm fighting a being that is stronger than Chaos." I muttered as he ran back at me and threw a overhead strike but I shadow travelled behind him but he was prepared and blocked my strike while I growled and slowed time down and used the earth to grab him and throw him back as he landed roughly on the ground.

Once he stood up he shot a powerful white beam of power at me while I shot a black beam of power back at him as they collided and threw me and Order back roughly while I stood up slowly to see most of my armor torn while my cloak was shredded _"Summon your crown and use the white jewel."_ I heard in my head "Void?" I said but didn't get an answer back and looked at Order to see him still getting up so I summoned my crown and looked for the white jewel. "What white jewel?" I muttered looking for it till I saw it was beside two pure black gems, confused I pulled out the white jewel as Order spoke "How did you get that?" he snarled as he ran at me and slashed at me but I dodged it "Anthony, distract him!" I shouted while he nodded while he, Kane, Raven, Preston, Shane, and Jason all kept Order distracted while he kept coming at me but was getting stopped.

 _"Use the incantation I taught you when you were in the Void, once you finish it, toss the jewel at Order. Once it makes contact it will completely erase him, but you will have to take his place as Order."_ Void said while I looked at Order then back at the jewel while I made up my mind and started to repeat the incantation Void taught me as the jewel started to glow brighter and brighter then started to burn as I finished the incantation and tossed the jewel at Order. "Everyone get away!" I shouted as Anthony and the others jumped away while Order saw the jewel as his eyes widened and went to jump away but the jewel already made contact with him as he screamed in pain till a really bright flash appeared around the battlefield throwing me, Anthony, and the others back as my world went black.

 **Vivian POV**

I was fighting till a flash appeared around the battlefield throwing me back onto the ground, once it disappeared we all stood up confused to see Order's forces started retreating "After them, don't let them escape." I said as everyone ran forward as the Olympians and immortal campers ran up to me "What was that?" Luke said in shock while I observed the battlefield to see Order lying on the floor. "He did it." I said in shock while everyone got confused "Who did what Vivian?" Rayner said "Percy, he defeated Order." Poseidon said in shock and happiness.

"Where is he?" Apollo said while I looked around the battlefield to see seven figures in cloaks of a Ranger lying around Order, but they weren't moving. "Oh no." I said as I moved past the dead bodies of the campers and of Order's soldiers with everyone behind me till we stopped and saw it was Anthony, Kane, Raven, Preston, Shane, Jason, and Percy and saw there was steam coming off their bodies.

"Oh no, not this time Percy. You aren't dying this time." Rayner said as he started to work on Percy while everyone else were working on the others but it didn't seem like it was working "Wake up, Percy." I said with tears in my eyes while Rayner kept working on him but he still didn't move or twitch till Cameron tried to pull him off but he shook it off and continued working. "Rayner, I'm sorry." Hades said sadly while Rayner sat back gripping his hair while Poseidon pulled me into a comforting hug.

We just stood there, Poseidon trying his best to comfort me till I heard coughing and looked to see Percy and the others coughing and groaning till I tackled him in a hug while he fell back groaning in pain "Vivian, let him get up first." Poseidon said with tears of joy in his eyes while I let go, rather reluctantly as Percy and the others sat up.

"That was terrible." Anthony said while they all nodded in agreement "Is it over?" Percy mumbled "Yes son, it's over." Poseidon said while Percy pulled me into a hug "Now we can find peace." he muttered as I smiled "Yes, we can Percy." I said while he pulled back and observed the battlefield and sighed.

"I just wish it could've been done without so many losses." He said while everyone nodded in agreement as he put his head down till it snapped back up and he started laughing while we looked at him confused. "What are you laughing at?" Athena said while Percy spoke "I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out." he said while he made eye contact with me "The Void can do anything." he said with a smile as another flash appeared around us.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Percy POV**

"Move it a little to the left and we should be good." I said as Anthony and a few other Rangers moved the wall of the Aphrodite Cabin "Perfect." I said as Tyler walked up to me "Percy, I'm sorry for doing what I did." he said looking down while I put my hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about it, it was me being foolish like how Zeus acts and it got you killed. But it won't happen again." I said seriously as he smiled at me. "Your brother is right." Kyle said with a smile as he walked up to us.

"See, even Kyle agrees with me which is very rare." I said as Tyler laughed while Kyle glared at me "So, I see you and Cassandra are getting pretty cozy with each other. Mind telling us what's happening there?" I said with a raised eyebrow while Tyler turned red "N-Nothing is g-going on b-between u-us." he stuttered out while me and Kyle laughed and continued poking fun at him till thunder rumbled slightly "Come on, let's head to Olympus so everyone can claim their rewards for their service in the war." I said as all three of us disappeared and reappeared on Olympus.

"So everyone's back from the dead, huh?" Kyle said while I nodded "Every single camper is alive." "And what about Theron?" Tyler said while I smiled "In the Fields of Punishment where he belongs." I said as they nodded "Thank you Percy, for sticking up for me when the others wouldn't." Kyle said gratefully while I waved it off. "I don't care what they say, you're my brother." I said as I opened the throne room doors to see everyone smiling at me while I walked towards Vivian "Hello my lovely queen." I said as I kissed her hand "Oh cut it out." she said as she pulled me into a kiss.

"There they go again." Anthony muttered till Camille slapped him on the back of the head, making him yelp as we pulled apart "I love you." I said as she spoke "I love you too." she said with a smile as my dad spoke "Now that Percy and Vivian are done with their little talk we can start giving out awards." he said with a smile.

Linebreak

"Great, now that everyone got their rewards, we can all leave." I said as I went to walk out but I was stopped "Now hold on son, you didn't get your reward yet." my mom said while I spoke "Oh no I'm fine, I'm grateful that I have everyone back including my family, that's the only reward I need." I said while everyone rolled their eyes "This is going to benefit you and us in many ways, Perce." Aether said with a smile as I went to speak but my mom spoke first. "You aren't going to leave this throne room till you accept it." She said while I went to speak but stopped and nodded as she spoke "You're going to become a god." she said as my eyes widened "And before you say you don't want it or need it, you do. A, because you will have better control over your powers so when you won't destroy the Universe, and B, the Ancient Laws won't bind you because you are too powerful." Erebus said while I looked at all of them till I finally nodded.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." I said as Chaos and the Primordials all stood up and raised their hands and shot different colored beams of power at me, instead of feeling pain I felt a tingling sensation till I stood up and felt a lot better than before as the Fates appeared "All hail Perseus Jackson, Primordial of the Elements, Warfare, Creation, Gravity, Space, Time, Darkness, Earth, Light, the Void, and Order, Heir to Chaos's throne." they said while everyone's eyes widened, especially mine.

"Congratulations Perseus Jackson, you have passed every single trial we threw at you." Clotho, the spinner of live said while Lachesis spoke "You were the only hero who would be able to survive the tests and trials we threw at you." she said as her sister, Atropos spoke "May you forever find peace and happiness, Perseus Jackson." she said while we looked at them in shock "What happened to all the blessings that I got from the Olympians and Primordials?" I said as Clotho spoke "They have been increased to match that of a Primordial, Perseus Jackson." "And where did the Heir of Chaos and Order come from?" I sad as Lachesis spoke "Since Order is destroyed, someone was needed to take his place and you were chosen while the Heir of Chaos was requested by your mother." she said while I glared at mom.

"Aren't I already busy enough?" I said while she spoke "You will be fine." she said with a smile as I spoke "And Warfare, where did that come from? Isn't that Ares's domain?" I said while Atropos spoke "While Ares is the God of War, you are the God of Warfare which means you control everything in warfare, swordsmanship and tactics plus everything else in it." she said while I nodded showing I understood.

"May you find peace Perseus Jackson." They said in unison as they all disappeared while I stood there dumbstruck "Well, looks like Percy gets to join us in our suffering with mom." Erebus said while I groaned "We'll be in the City, son. You can join us when you're ready." mom said as I spoke "Can you take everyone else with you?" I said as she nodded while all the successors and Rangers disappeared in a flash while I turned back to the Olympians.

"Congratulations son." My dad said as everyone nodded in agreement "If anyone deserves it, it's you seaweed brain." Annabeth said while I smiled at her then spoke "I may not be able to visit much with all the destruction that Order has caused, plus being the Heir of Chaos means I'm really going to be busy but I will try to visit as much as possible." I said while they nodded sadly "I'll let Anthony and the other Rangers visit every once in a while, congratulations on the godhood everyone." I said as Travis spoke "Yep, it's awesome but nowhere near being a primordial." he said as I went to speak but heard Aether in my head _"Hey Perce, council meeting, you're throne is in between Chaos and mine, see ya in a few."_ he said as I groaned and spoke "I'll see you all later, council meeting already." I said as I went to flash away but stopped.

"You all got what you wanted, no more Titans, no more Giants, and no more Typhon. May you rule in peace." I said with a smile as I flashed away.

 **Poseidon POV**

We all stood there looking at the spot Percy was at till Tyler spoke "We should head back to camp, dad." he said while I nodded and spoke "Today we'll eat with our children, I'm sure Perseus will lift the Ancient Laws for us." I said as everyone nodded while we all disappeared in different flashes.

Linebreak

I looked around the dining pavilion to see all of the campers talking away while the little ones were running around playing while I smiled sadly "Miss him already brother?" Hades said as he sat next to me while I nodded "Yes, I wish he would've stayed longer but his duty as a successor is first." I said while Hades nodded in agreement.

"Can you believe Percy brought everyone back? All the campers that die?" He said astonished while I shook my head "I was shocked at first, but I'm glad he did. We all lost someone loved." I said looking around the dining pavilion to see Artemis talking to a few of her hunters who were killed.

Hades went to speak but a flash appeared in the dining pavilion as Percy stood before us with a huge smile on his face "I have a lot of good news for all of you." he said while Apollo spoke "What's that Perce?" "After three hours-" he started but was interrupted by Annabeth "Percy, it's only been about twenty minutes." "Time runs differently outside of earth, but anyway after three hours of arguing with Chaos I got her to agree to some terms. Since I'm a primordial I have a house and every house must have soldiers." he said while we all looked at him in shock "I decided to pick my very first group of soldiers from earth, and I have already selected them, that is if they accept." he said with his smile still on his face.

"And who are these soldiers Percy?" Tyler said with a smile as Percy pulled out a piece of paper and spoke "Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Austin and Kayla Miller, Reyna, Annabeth Chase, Tyler Johnson, Sabrina and Michelle Jackson, Cassandra and Chase Green, Alexis and Derek Romero, Katie and Miranda Gardner, and Travis and Connor Stoll." he finished with a smile while Camille and a few others looked disappointed "But that isn't the best part, if you want Olympians, I can sever your ties with Greece completely so you won't have to worry about that anymore." he said while we looked at him in shock "Yes Perseus, that would be perfect." Artemis said as Percy nodded as his eyes glowed pure white till I felt whole as Percy's eyes went back to normal.

"And that isn't even half of my good news, if you Olympians want you can leave earth and live with us in the Void." He said while we all looked at him shocked "Percy how would that be possible? For one thing, we can't control our domains from there and wouldn't the power from the Void crush us?" Athena said while Percy shook his head "No it won't and how do you think that Nyx and Hemera do their daily runs?" he said with a raised eyebrow as I spoke "But what about the campers, we can't just leave them Percy." "Here's what we'll do, camp will stay the same but it will be for new campers to train in till they are deemed worthy to come to the Void to become part of the Primordial Army, you can control your domains from the Void and you can leave whenever you want to come down to Earth and do whatever you guys do to the poor mortals. Everyone becomes partial immortal, if you are a minor god and want to keep your godhood just tell me and I will free you from the Ancient Laws, you all become part of the House of Perseus, and we can all be together. If you're wondering why we are in the Void and not on Planet Chaos is because we decided to move to the Void so we don't get attacked like that again, since only me and Void can control who enters and who doesn't. Planet Chaos is our forward headquarters. Plus the rest of you can meet my birth mother and my stepdad. So, do you all agree with these terms?" he said while we all looked at each other in shock and happiness till I spoke "Yes Percy, we would love that." I said while he smiled even bigger.

"Great and since all the campers heard, I don't have to explain myself a second time. Gather around everyone and I'll flash us to the Void and we can get you settled in." He said as we all gathered around him "So, who's ready for an adventure?" he said with a smirk while we all nodded as we disappeared in a flash.

Linebreak

"So as you can tell we are still settling in but in a few years we'll be good to go." Percy finished with a smile as we walked past soldiers and citizens who were carrying their things into the houses. "Why are the houses already here, Percy?" Annabeth said curiously while Percy smiled "Primordial of Creation, remember?" he said as we passed a house that pitch black with the Universe rotating around it but it also had a sparkling look to it making it look even more beautiful. "I take it that's your house, Percy?" Hermes said while Percy nodded "Yes, come on I want to show you guys a view." he said as we disappeared and reappeared in space floating around.

"This is cool." Apollo said doing flips as Percy spoke "Not many people get to say they've seen this kind of view." he said as he gestured us forward as we moved towards him and gasped.

We saw the whole Universe with billions of stars and planets moving around with and just an overall beautiful view "You get to wake up everyday and see this?" Artemis said in shock and awe while Percy nodded "It's beautiful, crazy how one person wanted to destroy all of this." he said smiling at the view. "Artemis once we get you all settled in, me and the Rangers want to take you and your hunters out to explore the Universe and hunt new things." He said smiling while she nodded "We'll be happy to join you." she said as her hunters nodded.

"Great, now that we got this all figured out. Let's go introduce the Olympians to everyone else." He said with a smile on his face.

 **5,000 Years later**

 **Third POV**

"Katrina, Lacey, Arina, Daniel, Theseus get back here!" Was heard as five little kids ran through a house giggling like madmen while a man around the age of twenty seven chased them while everyone watched them in amusement. "This is our mighty king and commander that everyone fears so much who can't even catch his own children? How deadly he is." A man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes said while chuckling as a beautiful native American girl with kaleidoscope eyes spoke "You were the same way with our kids Jason, don't even try." she said to the blonde boy now known as Jason who smiled sheepishly.

"Percy's kids do something to him again?" A man around the age of forty five with tan skin, raven black hair and sea green eyes said while Jason nodded in agreement "Yes but I'm in no position to speak, what Piper said was the truth. Hell we all had a difficult time with our children but Percy and Vivian the most, even though it's mostly Daniel and Theseus." he said as a loud crash was heard as everyone looked over to see the man now known as Percy on the floor laughing with his children pinning him down while everyone else starting laughing as a beautiful pale skin girl sat down beside Percy and took Arina and Lacey into her lap while smiling at Percy.

You may be wondering who these people are, it's really simple, they are Olympus's most greatest heroes starting with those from the Second Titan War to the war against Order. And then there was the greatest of them all, the son of Chaos and Poseidon, Primordial of the Elements, Warfare, Creation, Gravity, Space, Time, Darkness, Earth, Light, the Void, Order, Heir to Lady Chaos's throne. The Bane of every Titan, Giant, and the Bane of Olympus itself, defeater of Order, the brother of Chaos. The Universe's most greatest hero to have ever lived, Perseus Achilles Jackson.

A man who has defeated every task that was thrown at him, a man who did what no one not even Chaos has done before, he defied Fate itself and wrote his own destiny.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I really enjoyed making it for you and if you haven't checked out my other story go check it out and tell me what you think about it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
